Expectations & Other Moving Pieces by chrometurtle
by Pervas Place
Summary: TRADUÇÃO! Tudo o que eu tinha feito na minha vida pareceu levar até este momento. Em que eu me encontrava ligada indissoluvelmente a um homem que eu não amava, presa em uma vida que eu não queria. E se eu o deixasse, eu estaria completamente sozinha.
1. O Escritório

**Expectations and Other Moving Pieces**

**Título Traduzido: **Expectativas e Outras Peças em Movimento

**Autora: **chrometurtle

**Tradutora: **Irene Maceió

**Beta: **Ju Martinhão

**Sinopse:** _Tudo o que eu tinha feito na minha vida pareceu levar até este momento. O momento em que eu me encontrava ligada indissoluvelmente a um homem que eu não amava, presa em uma vida que eu não queria. E se eu o deixasse, eu estaria completamente sozinha._

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence à **chrometurtle**, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This story belong to __**chrometurtle**__, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**O Escritório**

Eu estava fora da porta a um longo tempo.

Eu não andei, ou roí as unhas, ou levantei a minha mão para bater antes de entrar nessa indecisão dolorosa. Eu só olhei para as falhas deformadas na madeira da mesma forma que uma pessoa olharia para o seu próprio reflexo em um espelho. O sangue corria e batia através dos meus ouvidos muito mais alto do que deveria. Eu podia sentir o rubor no meu rosto, o suor nas palmas das minhas mãos. Mas eu estava muito quieta.

_Ele não fará nada para você. Ele não pode._

Eu não tinha idéia de por que ele queria me ver. Eu tinha certeza que levaria um longo tempo antes que ele falasse comigo de novo. Eu estava ficando pronta, me preparando para longas semanas de silêncio, sozinha neste espaço gigante. Não muito diferente de como as coisas eram apenas há alguns meses. Eu não esperava despertar com um bilhete, especificando uma hora para encontrá-lo em seu escritório. Um horário, e nada mais.

Apreensão corria através de mim enquanto eu tentava prever o que ele diria, o que ele faria. Mas não havia nenhuma maneira que eu poderia imaginar. Eu sabia muito pouco sobre ele. Quatro anos de casamento e eu mal conhecia meu marido.

Não era assim que minha vida deveria ser.

Então eu ouvi: a sua voz por trás da porta. Uma única palavra pronunciada pretendia convidar-me a entrar.

Ele sabia que eu estava lá, sabia que eu estava esperando. Como era possível que ele pudesse _me_ conhecer tão bem? Eu supunha que ele não conhecia - não podia - mas ele ainda via cada movimento que eu faria antes de eu o fazer. Ele provavelmente sabia o tempo todo que chegaríamos a isso.

Então, novamente, se ele soubesse, ele provavelmente teria feito a maioria das coisas de forma diferente.

Afinal, todo mundo queria ser feliz. E nós, certamente, nunca fomos felizes.

Meus dedos roçaram ao longo do metal da maçaneta arredondada levemente, mal sentindo o frio na minha pele. Então eu o agarrei na minha mão, forte e cheia da confiança que eu não sentia. Virei a maçaneta e abri a porta.

Quando eu entrei, meus olhos imediatamente procuraram os dele.

Ele estava sentado atrás da sua mesa, inclinando seus cotovelos sobre a madeira, os dedos em tenda sobre a sua boca. Ele estava me olhando com calma, sua expressão completamente ilegível. Como sempre.

"Feche a porta, por favor." Sua voz estava tranqüila, mas muito firme. Cheia de autoridade.

A porta se fechou atrás de mim com um clique, minha mão continuando sobre a madeira. Estávamos sozinhos, não havia ninguém por perto para ouvir a nossa conversa, mas ele ainda queria que eu a fechasse. Ele sempre gostava mais de mim quando me tinha presa.

O silêncio que se estendeu entre nós foi longo e tenso. Tirei meus olhos do seu rosto, olhando para o chão. Eu não me irritava. Não por ele. Mudei o meu peso sobre a minha perna esquerda e, sem olhar para ele, esperei.

Finalmente ouvi suas mãos suavemente baterem à mesa, longe da sua boca. Olhei para cima a tempo de vê-lo inclinar para trás na cadeira ligeiramente. Ele não tinha tirado seus olhos de mim ainda. Seu olhar era duro, fixo em mim, como se ele pudesse ver tudo o que eu estava tentando esconder. Coração acelerado, palmas das mãos suadas.

"Recebi um telefonema da minha irmã, do Colorado, na noite passada." Ele disse finalmente, sua voz afiada e amável fazendo um corte em meio ao silêncio. "Meu pai faleceu há dois dias".

Eu estava olhando diretamente para ele agora, inabalável. Eu podia sentir a minha boca cair aberta em estado de choque. De tudo o que eu estava esperando ele dizer, de tudo o que eu estava esperando que ele me dissesse, eu nunca esperava _isso_.

Senti a dor e a liberação dos nervos quando os meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Tentei desesperadamente pará-las, sentindo a dor das picadas das lágrimas. Eu não podia chorar pelo seu pai. Não na frente dele.

"Sinto muito." Eu sussurrei, apertando minhas mãos firmemente em frente a mim.

Seus olhos se estreitaram e ele acenou com a mão, evitando as minhas condolências. Eu não tinha nada para lhe oferecer, nem simpatia e nem conforto. Nada que ele aceitaria de mim.

"Eu só queria informar que eu estou indo para a casa em Hartsel." Ele encolheu os ombros. "Eu teria simplesmente deixado uma nota explicando a situação, mas eu queria lhe dar uma chance de se preparar. Eu também pensei que poderia ter sido... _indelicado"._

Ele zombou da palavra para mim. Encolhi-me sem querer.

"Quando você vai voltar?" Perguntei-lhe, incapaz de falar com qualquer volume. Acho que foi por causa de seus olhos. Seus olhos tornavam isso impossível quando estavam em mim.

Ele suspirou e esfregou os dedos pelos cabelos. Ele levantou-se lentamente da cadeira, seus braços pressionados duramente contra a madeira. Estendendo sua estrutura de 1,80 m de altura deveria tê-lo feito parecer mais dominador. Isso não aconteceu.

"Você não compreendeu." Ele disse e deu lentos passos ao redor da mesa. Quando chegou à frente, ele inclinou-se contra ela, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

Eu dei um passo automático para trás, minhas omoplatas roçando a porta atrás de mim.

"Você virá comigo." Sua voz ainda completamente calma.

Um suspiro saiu dos meus lábios, minhas sobrancelhas esmagaram juntas em confusão. Procurei alguma indicação sobre o seu rosto, em sua expressão, de que ele estava brincando. Eu sabia que não encontraria nenhuma.

Ele nunca brincava.

"_O quê_?" Minha voz era mais alta que um sussurro agora.

"Você não me ouviu?" Ele exigiu, forçando sua boca em uma insensível careta. Seus olhos estavam mortos e recolhidos enquanto me observavam.

"Para o Colorado?" Resmunguei a pergunta estupidamente. "Na casa da fazenda?"

"Sim." Sua voz era firme. Era toda confiança e estabilidade. Eu odiava essa voz.

Dei um passo na direção dele, para longe da porta. Eu podia sentir toda a energia nervosa, o desespero correndo através de mim, vazando dos meus poros como suor e medo.

"Você não pode fazer isso." Eu assobiei.

Suas sobrancelhas subiram um pouco e vi os cantos da sua boca se contraírem no início de um sorriso divertido. Ele se endireitou, empurrando seu peso para fora da mesa, e deu um passo em minha direção em resposta.

"Eu acho que você sabe que eu _realmente, _realmente posso." Sua voz era quase divertida.

Eu não podia aceitar isso. Não era possível suportar isso, suportá-lo. Falando sobre a minha vida como se fosse uma piada. Como se eu fosse apenas uma espécie de peão para ele. Ele sempre me via como uma posse, não como uma pessoa.

Mas eu _era_ uma pessoa.

"Você não pode me obrigar a ir com você." Eu respondi com mais confiança do que eu sentia.

Algo brilhou em seus olhos por um momento, interrompendo a calma. Ela tinha ido embora tão rapidamente, antes que eu pudesse identificá-la como raiva, ou ódio, ou violência, ou qualquer outra coisa que ele pudesse sentir ao ouvir uma sugestão de que eu não era sua propriedade.

"Você é minha mulher. Você fará o que eu disser." Sua voz nunca foi tão fria. Não em quatro anos.

Esmaguei de volta o medo que senti quando olhei para ele. Sua frieza, sua raiva. Nenhum vestígio do homem suave e gentil com quem eu tinha concordado em me casar. O tempo o tinha transformado em alguém que eu não conhecia.

Novamente, eu me lembrei que nunca realmente o conheci.

"Não por muito mais tempo." Eu disse, respirando profundamente quando empurrei as palavras para fora.

Ele deu outro passo em minha direção e meus olhos percorreram seu corpo involuntariamente. Ele estava magro e pálido, mas eu ainda podia ver seus nervos sob sua pele. Sua emoção o tornaria forte, sua ira o tornaria mortal. Eu nunca o tinha respeitado fisicamente. Nunca, nem uma vez, apreciei nada sobre o seu corpo. Sempre pareceu tão simples para mim, tão comum.

Ele era um leão agora.

"Você realmente acha que isso é sábio, Bella?" Sua pergunta era quase um insulto à sua suavidade.

Eu estava com raiva de novo, dissipando o breve momento de medo.

"Por que diabos não?" Eu rosnei asperamente. "Eu não te amo, você não me ama. Este casamento não é..."

Eu parei, não tendo certeza de como terminar a frase.

Eu _sempre_ estive insegura de como terminar essa frase, desde que nós fizemos nossos votos. O que este casamento era, o que não era. Não havia nada para defini-lo, e nem nenhuma palavra que eu poderia usar para explicá-lo. O que o começou, o que o segurou, o que o fez funcionar, o que o fez desmoronar. E o que o tornou o que era agora.

Ele estava apenas a poucos passos de mim, mas eu não me afastei.

"E o que você vai fazer? Para onde você vai?" Ele me perguntou, exigindo respostas para as perguntas que ele sabia que não tinha nenhuma. "Você não tem ninguém".

"Eu..."

Eu não tinha ninguém.

Ele estava certo.

Eu tinha desistido de tudo para ficar com ele, desistido de todos. Eu tinha me desligado por motivos que eram meus. Motivos que até mesmo _ele_ nunca entendeu.

Ele se aproveitou da minha hesitação.

"Você está certa, Bella. Eu _não_ te amo." Ele fez uma pausa. Seus olhos estavam duros nos meus e eu achei que não podia desviar o olhar. "E nem ninguém".

Senti o calor das lágrimas salgadas em minhas bochechas. Tentei enxugá-las rapidamente, mas ele obviamente as tinha visto. Ele saberia agora que ele tinha ganhado.

Tudo o que eu tinha feito na minha vida pareceu levar até este momento. O momento em que eu me encontrava ligada indissoluvelmente a um homem que não amava, presa em uma vida que eu não queria, incapaz de ir embora por medo de não ter para onde ir. Se eu o deixasse, eu estaria completamente sozinha.

Apesar de tudo que ele era, tudo o que ele havia se tornado, ele ainda era tudo que eu tinha.

"Arrume suas coisas. Partiremos amanhã".

Edward bateu a porta atrás dele quando saiu.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:** Hohoho.. Por essa vocês não esperavam... O Ed é um esposo cruel?_

_Bem meninas, eu estava lesando na madrugada e encontrei essa fic. A engoli durante uma madrugada toda e quase morri de tanto chorar. Então... preparem os lencinhos. Queri avisar que essa fic é sim BELLA X EDWARD, não se preocupem._

**Atenção: **A fic é _dramática _e nem sempre segue os caminhos que pensamos... então quem não gostar de histórias assim, procure outra fic em nosso perfil. =)

Eu estou deixando a Ju louca... traduzi 7 capítulos em dois dias... então temos o cronograma garantido. Todas as **quintas** surgirá mais um, e claro, com sua **review **fica muito mais divertido. Bjusssss

O casamento está me deixando louca... então estou com insônia... o que me faz traduzir muito mais! Estou saltitando de alegria de saber que minhas amigas da net atravessarão o Brasil para assistir meu grande momento. Hoje está sendo um dia louco aqui!

Até amanhã em **O Plano**.


	2. O Trem

**Capítulo 2 - O Trem**

"Levante-se." Ouvi sua voz estalar. Ao mesmo tempo senti sua mão fechando em torno de um dos meus braços e apertando firmemente. Meu corpo inteiro se moveu com a força que ele exerceu. Enquanto eu piscava meus olhos abertos, perguntei-me se isso deixaria hematomas. Ele nunca havia colocado as mãos em mim tão firmemente como ele colocou agora.

Esfregando o sono dos meus olhos rapidamente, olhei ao redor, tentando determinar onde havíamos parado. As pessoas ao meu redor estavam se levantando e recolhendo sua bagagem antes de fazer o seu caminho para a fila onde um condutor sorridente estava agora de pé pegando os bilhetes.

Arrisquei um olhar para Edward rapidamente. Ele já estava agachado, pegando nossas malas debaixo das nossas cadeiras, mais uma vez me ignorando completamente agora que eu estava acordada.

Sentindo a mais leve agitação de aborrecimento, fiz uma careta para ele antes de olhar novamente em direção à fila.

"Quanto tempo ainda temos?" Eu perguntei, não fazendo nenhum movimento para me levantar ou ajudá-lo com as malas.

"Vinte e seis horas." Foi a sua resposta curta.

Ah, o trecho longo e final de Chicago para Denver.

Levantei-me, alongando e gemendo enquanto eu tentava trabalhar as torções e rigidez do meu pescoço. Quanto tempo eu dormi nessa cadeira? Olhei para o relógio na parede. Cerca de duas horas.

Edward finalmente conseguiu reunir todas as nossas três malas e as balançou por cima do ombro, seguindo para a fila sem um olhar para mim.

Hesitei por um momento, observando-o se afastar, todo pele e ossos e arrastando malas que eram muito pesadas. Mas ele as carregava sem o menor vestígio de desconforto, suas pernas se movendo rapidamente, impulsionando-o para a frente. Forcei meus pés para se moverem atrás dele, correndo para alcançá-lo, mas nunca conseguindo chegar ao lado dele. Imaginei que ele gostava quando eu andava atrás dele.

Quando desci os degraus para a plataforma, o motorista sorriu para mim e balançou a cabeça, "Bem vinda a bordo".

Eu o ignorei.

Apertando o corrimão quando me suspendi ao terceiro trem em poucos dias, eu só podia sentir resignação e amargura. Esperando outras excruciantes 26 horas sentada ao lado de Edward, cada um dos meus membros entorpecia um por um enquanto o tempo passava porque ele disse que não queria desperdiçar seu dinheiro em um carro dorminhoco*.

_*Um __carro dorminhoco__ é um carro que parece despretensioso por fora e por dentro é modificado para ter mais desempenho._

O dinheiro nunca foi uma objeção antes. Ele queria me deixar desconfortável.

Suspirando, eu segui logo atrás dele quando ele fez seu caminho até o corredor. Ele era muito cuidadoso e atencioso enquanto passava pelos outros passageiros, tendo cuidado para não roçar ou bater neles com a nossa bagagem. Sempre um cavalheiro bem-educado.

Finalmente chegamos aos nossos lugares e ele grunhiu enquanto lançava as malas no bagageiro. Sem esperar por ele se mover, me espremi por ele - meu quadril tocando sua coxa por uma fração de segundo - e deslizei para o assento próximo à janela.

Bati com o joelho em ambos os descansos de braços enquanto lutava contra os membros doloridos e espaços confinados. Eu não recuei, não fiz um som enquanto os meus nervos formigavam ferozmente contra a dor. Eu sabia que ele não se preocupava, sabia que o meu desconforto apenas o irritaria, ou divertiria. Francamente, eu não podia ver qualquer emoção em seu rosto agora.

Após alguns momentos, eu o senti sentar-se na sua cadeira ao meu lado, seu cotovelo escovando o meu no descanso de braço por um instante antes que ele o puxasse para longe rapidamente, como se ele não pudesse estar em contato comigo. Eu tinha que admitir que fiquei contente com isso, sua repulsa em relação a mim. Ela fazia a minha própria repulsa ser muito mais fácil.

Ficamos em silêncio e geralmente imóveis enquanto os anúncios superficiais eram feitos e os últimos passageiros lutavam para entrar a bordo, à procura de lugares vazios. Ele era simplesmente uma grande massa de tensão ao meu lado, completamente inacessível, irracional e sem emoção. Nós não tínhamos nos falado em quase dois dias, desde que ele me disse que estávamos de saída. Edward se mexeu na sua cadeira um pouco quando o trem saiu da estação, se movendo ligeiramente, e então ele voltou a ficar parado. Ele não tinha nada para me dizer e eu não tinha nada para dizer a ele.

Olhei para ele brevemente para descobrir que seus olhos estavam fechados. Eu sabia que ele não estava dormindo, mas eu ainda me permiti olhá-lo por mais um momento. Seu corpo estava tenso e completamente não relaxado. Sua camisa estava puxada até seus cotovelos, expondo seus braços magros e definidos. Ele estava um pouco largado, dobrado sobre si mesmo no estômago, suas pernas compridas encostando na parte inferior do assento em frente a ele. Sua postura sempre foi terrível, seu corpo esbelto e feminino. Seu maxilar angulado, muito pronunciado para encaixar o seu rosto, estava cerrado firmemente.

Suas roupas estavam amassadas da longa viagem e imaginei que ele cheirava exatamente tão mau como eu. Ele não se barbeava há alguns dias e eu podia ver o pêlo grosso eriçado e selvagem crescendo em seu queixo e pescoço. Seu cabelo, sempre desarrumado, parecia positivamente selvagem com suas mechas gordurosas.

Aparentemente, parar em hotéis entre as pausas da viagem era um luxo que não poderíamos mais pagar. Só que eu sabia, sem uma dúvida, que poderíamos. Ele era simplesmente muito consciente de que eu odiava ficar suja.

Com um suspiro, olhei pela janela para a terra que voava. Fazendo o nosso caminho para fora da cidade, não havia paisagens rolando para segurar a minha atenção. Só árvores e carros lentos em ruas movimentadas ao nosso lado.

Viajar por todo o país desse jeito teria sido divertido, teria sido uma grande aventura, se eu estivesse com qualquer outra pessoa, menos Edward. De alguma forma ele conseguia fazer toda a experiência ser mais cansativa e desagradável possível. Eu não era permitida ter nenhum luxo, nem tempo para respirar, nem tempo para dormir, eu ficava voluntariamente muda pelo meu desejo de ignorá-lo completamente com a raiva hipócrita.

Agora, se eu estivesse aqui com alguém como Jake, toda essa experiência teria sido diferente.

Sorri levemente e inclinei minha cabeça para trás, fechando meus olhos enquanto eu chamava o seu rosto em minha mente.

Olhos profundos e bondosos que combinavam com os meus. Nada de frieza, nem um verde gelado como os de Edward. Pele quente e dourada do sol, em vez do alabastro pálido. Grandes músculos tonificados, ao invés de delgados e com nervos. Ele poderia envolver-me e me abraçar como um envelope, fazer eu me sentir segura e frágil. Cada parte física dele gritava uma masculinidade primitiva. Tudo o que eu desejava por puro instinto, ele encarnava.

E então lá estava a sua risada.

Eu não conseguia lembrar de Edward rindo. Nunca. Tenho certeza que ele deve ter rido. Às vezes nos quatro anos que estivemos juntos, ele deve ter sorrido. Deve ter jogado a cabeça para trás, ou se agarrado aos seus lados. Talvez tenha sido pouco depois de estarmos casados. Eu posso imaginar que ele sorriu muito durante a nossa lua de mel, eu simplesmente não conseguia me lembrar disso realmente acontecendo. Não conseguia trazer essa imagem à minha mente.

Jacob sempre sorria. Ele estava sempre sorrindo. O branco brilhante dos seus dentes, o humor em seus olhos tinham sido permanentes e imutáveis, como seu nariz ou ouvidos. Era simplesmente uma parte dele. E sempre que eu estava ao seu redor eu podia sentir aquela alegria, aquele amor pela vida, infiltrando dentro de mim. Eu era melhor quando ele estava por perto: mais forte, mais feliz. Ele preenchia todos os espaços vazios dentro de mim, com entusiasmo e paixão e carisma.

Eu podia lembrar da última vez que eu o vi. Eu estava sentada na varanda, fumando um cigarro. Eu nunca fumava cigarros. Eu podia senti-lo caminhar para mim antes que eu olhasse para cima e o visse. Quando seus olhos encontraram os meus, nós dois eclodimos em sorrisos largos.

"Ei, Bells!"

Gritei um pouco e me levantei com uma característica falta de graça. "Jake!"

Atirei-me abaixo pelos dois degraus restantes de onde eu estava sentada e quando ele me pegou facilmente, eu passei meus braços em volta do seu pescoço. Meus lábios se chocaram contra os dele, forte e breve, antes que eu me afastasse e olhasse para ele. Meu coração já estava acelerado.

Seu sorriso era ofuscante quando ele olhou para mim.

"Devemos ir para dentro?" Ele sorriu, sua voz baixa e ligeiramente rouca. Senti uma das suas mãos trilharem meu lado até a minha coxa e eu automaticamente a levantei para engatar em torno do seu quadril. Sem esperar por um convite, ele pegou-me para que eu estivesse enrolada nele completamente. Senti seu peito retumbar de tanto rir.

Concordei ansiosamente com sua pergunta e inclinei-me para encontrar seus lábios novamente. Desta vez o beijo foi mais suave, mais delicado. Nós levamos o nosso tempo. Por pouco tempo.

Então, a luxúria começou a substituir o afeto. Sua boca separou da minha para descer trilhando meu pescoço e senti meus quadris inconscientemente rolarem contra ele. Ele gemeu e então sua boca estava na minha orelha e ele estava sussurrando que me amava.

Enquanto ele me levava para dentro, eu mordiscava seu ombro.

"Oh, Jake..."

Eu senti meu corpo se mover de uma forma estranha, violenta e repentina, uma pressão sobre o meu ombro como se eu estivesse sendo empurrada. Meu outro ombro bateu em algo frio, o que parecia ser vidro.

Então uma voz irritada disse, "Acorda, porra".

Meus olhos se abriram.

Olhei ao redor rapidamente, desorientada no início, não tendo certeza do que tinha acontecido. Então eu me lembrei que eu estava em um trem indo para o Colorado, eu estava sentada ao lado do meu marido que me odiava, e Jake se foi agora. Ele já não era real, não fazia mais parte da minha vida. Tudo o que tivemos não significava nada agora.

Minhas bochechas aqueceram um pouco quando eu percebi que tinha, provavelmente, gemido o nome de Jacob em voz alta. Eu não me importava se Edward tivesse me ouvido, mas as outras pessoas no trem...

Virei o meu olhar para Edward, esperando ver uma expressão que combinasse com a raiva em sua voz e o empurrão no meu ombro. Ao contrário, ele estava olhando para mim calmamente, sem vestígios de raiva em seu rosto. Nada traía a violência das suas ações ou palavras. Era como se, cada vez que eu acordasse, ele se recolhesse para não dar importância para mim.

"O quê?" Exigi quando ele continuou me olhando. Se ele tivesse parecendo minimamente chateado, eu teria deixado passar. Ele parecia tão fodidamente calmo.

Ele simplesmente deu de ombros e se virou.

Eu observei com ardente fúria enquanto ele inclinava a cabeça para trás e, mais uma vez, fechava seus olhos.

* * *

_**Nota da Irene: **Meninassss... eu tinha me esquecido completamente que ontem era o dia dessa fic e como atrasei... segunda posto mais um e quinta outro \o/_

_A Ju está betando pra mim... então obrigadooo Ju!_

_Espero que estejam gostando. Eu amo essa fic... sofro com todos eles... essas lembranças da Bella sempre me fazem chorar... afffff. Só deve ler essa fic quem tem coração forte. Aviso logo! Bjus a todas e até segunda por aqui._

_Domingo tem "Secando as Samambaias" e todo dia tem "O PLano"._


	3. As Boas Vindas

**Capítulo 3 – As Boas-Vindas**

Saí para o ar frio com alívio. Minha respiração me deixou em um suspiro e girou ao redor de mim como poeira e fumaça contra o meu rosto. Bati a porta atrás de mim e encostei-me nela. Lentamente, eu me empurrei para cima com uma respiração profunda e permiti que as minhas pernas se esticassem, recusando-me a trazer meus braços sobre minha cabeça. Eu podia senti-los implorando para serem esticados depois de terem ficado tão apertados, dormindo dentro e fora por dias, sem um padrão real. Meus músculos se esticavam e apertavam, uma necessidade dolorida, mas eu os ignorei. Eu sabia que era estúpido, mas eu não queria que ele pensasse que eu tinha ficado um pouco desconfortável em qualquer etapa da viagem.

Ele sabia que eu tinha ficado, sem sombra de dúvida. Esse era o ponto inteiro. Eu não sei por que eu me importava.

Eu me virei a tempo de vê-lo deslizar para fora do assento do motorista, seus pés triturando no cascalho do caminho. Ele fechou sua porta e girou ao redor para me enfrentar rapidamente. Nós encaramos um ao outro por um momento sobre o teto prata reluzente do carro alugado.

Então ouvi uma forte voz chamando seu nome.

"Edward!"

Nós dois nos viramos para encarar a casa ao mesmo tempo. Uma bela loira alta voou descendo os degraus da varanda e, sem olhar para mim, atirou-se nos braços à espera de Edward. Assisti passivamente enquanto os longos braços dele e torceram como arames em torno das costas dela, esmagando-a apertado nele. Ele enterrou o rosto em seu cabelo e eu pude ver seus ombros relaxarem. Foi pouco, mas eu notei.

Ele levantou seus lábios para o topo da cabeça dela e plantou um beijo carinhoso lá.

Eu desviei o olhar.

Parado na varanda, inclinando-se contra um dos corrimões e assistindo o reencontro com interesse igual ao meu estava um homem grande, de cabelos escuros. Seus braços estavam cruzados sobre o peito, a sua pose casual, mas eu podia ver a preocupação em seu rosto. Preocupação pela mulher loira, que ainda estava enrolada no meu marido. Preocupação por Rosalie, a irmã de Edward.

Sentindo o meu olhar sobre ele, o homem se virou para olhar para mim. Eu olhei para trás, agarrando minha pequena bolsa, sem saber o que fazer. O homem sorriu suavemente e desdobrou seus braços, descendo as escadas em minha direção.

Sem hesitar, ele caminhou diretamente até mim e me pegou em um abraço colossal. Não era apertado e desesperado como o abraço ao nosso lado. Era familiar e hesitante. Apenas uma saudação de uma família distante não vinculada pelo sangue, mas pela lei.

"Ei, Emmett." Eu murmurei, meu rosto levemente pressionado contra o seu peito.

Ele me soltou e deu um passo para trás, seu sorriso um pouco maior agora. "Como você está, Bella?"

Tentei um sorriso. Fiquei surpresa com o esforço que fiz. Emmett sempre me fazia lembrar de Jacob. O tamanho dele, a felicidade nele. Ele estava quieto agora, quer pelos longos anos, ou pela perda recente do seu sogro. Ainda assim, ele era quente.

Dei de ombros em resposta à sua pergunta, "Eu estou bem. E você?"

Ele olhou para sua esposa.

Edward estava segurando o rosto de Rosalie delicadamente em suas mãos, ligeiramente inclinado de modo que eles estavam olho no olho. Lágrimas silenciosas estavam rastreando o rosto dela, faíscas de diamante e gelo à luz da noite. Ele sussurrou algo só para ela, seu rosto cheio de uma incrível angústia, compaixão e amor.

Ele nunca tinha me olhado daquele jeito.

Senti o braço de Emmett vindo ao redor do meu ombro, apertando ligeiramente. "Estamos contentes que vocês vieram".

Concordei, mas não disse nada.

Edward e eu não tínhamos vindo para Hartsel há quase três anos. Não tínhamos visto sua família por um período longo. Eu nunca pensei que Edward sequer sentisse a falta deles. Ele nunca comentou, nunca pareceu querer fazer a longa viagem de Nova York para o Colorado. Mas o jeito que ele estava olhando para Rosalie me fez saber por quê.

"Aqui." Emmett disse, soltando-me e caminhando para a parte traseira do carro onde ele abriu o porta-malas. "Eu vou ajudá-la a colocar essas coisas para dentro".

Ele levantou as quatro malas com facilidade e fechou o porta-malas com um clique.

Olhei para Edward de novo, preparada para ele agarrar Emmett por tocar em suas coisas, querendo fazer isso sozinho. Mas Edward estava subindo as escadas da varanda, seu braço ao redor de Rosalie, o rosto dela debaixo do seu queixo enquanto ela agarrava sua camisa. Ele estava esfregando círculos suaves no ombro dela, ignorando-me completamente.

Reconfortado e de luto com Rosalie, permitindo a ajuda de Emmett quando ele precisava. Eu tinha quase esquecido quão civilizado ele poderia ser com as pessoas que não fossem eu.

"Vamos lá, garota." Emmett colidiu seu ombro com o meu e começou a caminhar em direção à casa.

Eu o segui pelas escadas até o segundo andar, não prestando muita atenção ao meu redor. A casa era velha, desarrumada, precisando desesperadamente de uma nova camada de tinta - mas era linda. Grande e detalhada. Tudo estava escuro, quase nenhuma luz estava acesa, mas era um alívio bem-vindo ao ar frio da montanha.

Segui Emmett através de um pequeno patamar, por um corredor estreito até uma porta no fundo da casa. Ele a empurrou aberta, as luzes não estavam acesas, mas o sol da noite lançava luz suficiente luz através das janelas para enxergar. Engoli em seco quando entrei, o ar frio me bateu muito de repente.

"Sim, eu sei. O calor realmente não chega tão longe." Emmett riu amavelmente. "Estabeleci um pequeno aquecedor ao lado da cama para você".

Cruzei os braços sobre o meu peito contra o frio. "Obrigada." Eu murmurei, olhando para o pequeno quarto. Havia uma mesa ao lado da porta, uma cômoda e um armário no lado oposto do quarto. Uma pequena cama contra a parede no canto direito. Ao lado dela, centrada no quarto onde a cama devia estar, estava uma grande estante de livros cheia de capas duras antigas.

Sufocando o desejo de expressar a minha insatisfação, eu sorri para Emmett quando ele colocou as malas para baixo no meio do quarto em um velho tapete oriental de aparência azul. Resolvi falar algo a Edward na próxima vez que eu o encontrasse sozinho.

"Onde está Esme?" Perguntei curiosa, perguntando-me se ela ainda morava aqui.

Emmett se jogou na pequena cama, que rangiu e gemeu sob seu peso. Ele olhou para mim, esfregando o queixo com a mão.

"Ela está na nossa casa. Ela e Carlisle se mudaram para Colorado Springs alguns anos atrás, não muito longe de onde eu e Rose vivemos." Emmett explicou. "Rosalie não queria que ela ficasse sozinha, então ela está com a gente. Pelo menos por agora".

"Claro." Balancei a cabeça, sentindo uma ligeira dor no meu peito quando pensei na frágil e linda mãe de Edward. Como ela sobreviveria à perda de Carlisle? Eu só a tinha encontrado duas vezes, um desses momentos no nosso casamento, e eu ainda assim soube que ela vivia por aquele homem. Ela o amava de uma forma que eu nunca tinha experimentado, e ele a amava de volta completamente.

Senti meus olhos picando um pouco e os escovei rapidamente, enojada comigo mesma por chorar com pena de mim quando Carlisle Cullen estava morto. Eu deveria estar chorando por ele, não pelos meus próprios fracassos.

"Hey." Ouvi Emmett dizer baixinho, vendo minhas lágrimas e não as entendendo. Sua mão estendeu-se da cama e seus dedos alisaram os meus. Funguei e encontrei o seu olhar, que estava trancado em mim. "Como vai você, Bella? De verdade".

Olhei em seus olhos castanhos e pensei em Jacob. Pensei na bondade e segurança e contentamento. Eu queria tanto me enrolar nos braços de Emmett. Empurrá-lo para baixo na cama e puxá-lo ao meu redor e simplesmente ficar lá, chafurdando no conforto antigo e primal do toque.

Eu queria dizer a ele que eu nunca tinha amado Edward. Nem quando eu me casei com ele e nem agora. Eu queria dizer a ele que eu não gostava do meu marido, que eu o deixaria se eu tivesse coragem, se eu não tivesse tanto medo de ficar sozinha, ou, pior - de voltar para a minha mãe. Eu queria dizer a ele que eu culpava Edward por tudo o que tinha acontecido, embora eu soubesse que era muita injustiça fazer isso. Eu queria dizer a ele que eu estava com ciúme de Esme, mesmo agora, porque ela certamente estava em agonia sobre o amor perdido. Eu queria dizer a ele que eu estava receosa de que eu nunca fosse sentir aquela agonia.

Mas havia um anel de ouro na parte externa da íris de Emmett. Eu notei isso enquanto eu estava diante dele, sentindo meus joelhos fraquejarem. Ele não era Jacob. Os olhos de Jacob eram tão escuros que eram quase pretos. Jacob não estava aqui.

E eu mal conhecia Emmett.

"Eu estou bem. Só cansada." Sorri fracamente. "Foi uma longa viagem".

Emmett hesitou por um momento. Parecia que ele queria dizer alguma coisa. Em vez disso, ele balançou a cabeça e empurrou-se para fora da cama.

"Eu deveria deixar você dormir um pouco." Então ele sorriu e riu um pouco, balançando sua cabeça, "Eu ainda não posso entender por que diabos vocês simplesmente não vieram de avião até aqui. Um trem por todo o caminho de Nova York? Eu juro, eu nunca vou entender o jeito que a mente desse homem funciona".

_Então somos dois._

Embora, se eu estivesse sendo honesta comigo mesma, eu sabia exatamente o por que nós não tínhamos voado até aqui. Mesmo se eu não entendesse esse homem, eu poderia entender suas ações. As mal-intencionadas, de qualquer maneira.

Em vez disso eu sorri suavemente e disse, "Foi idéia minha".

Emmett riu de novo e me puxou para um abraço de um braço, apertando-me contra o seu lado. Senti seus lábios pincelarem em cima da minha cabeça. Ele teve que se dobrar para chegar a mim.

"É bom ver você de novo, Bella." Ele me soltou. "Descanse um pouco".

Eu estava no meu quarto frio e vazio, cheio de livros que eu nunca li e observei quando Emmett caminhou até a porta. Olhei para baixo no tapete para as malas.

Senti o pânico subir dentro de mim.

"Espere! Emmett!" Chamei atrás dele, pegando as alças da grande mala preta. "Esta é de Edward".

Eu não sei por que eu a tinha pegado tão depressa e a empurrado de forma tão violenta. Eu só sabia que não podia suportar que Edward viesse para o meu quarto mais tarde, procurando por isso.

Emmett pareceu levemente confuso e assustado, mas ele sorriu para mim e gentilmente pegou a mala com um aceno de cabeça, assegurando-me que ele a deixaria no quarto de Edward. Ele estava, provavelmente, se perguntando por que eu simplesmente não fiz isso sozinha.

Quando Emmett tinha ido, me joguei na cama, sobre as cobertas. Eu não me preocupei em mudar de roupas, ou desempacotar, ou nem mesmo tirar o sapato. Eu simplesmente deitei sobre o velho edredom e olhei para o teto rachado e escuro imaginando que ele foi uma vez branco e imaculado.

Olhei para a porta, desejando que houvesse uma fechadura.

Suspirando, eu rolei para o meu lado, virando para a parede. Eu estava exausta, mas eu estive dormindo esporadicamente durante três dias. Minhas pernas estavam doloridas e duras, meu corpo fraco e instável, mas meus olhos permaneceram abertos - durante horas - até a última luz do sol desaparecer além das janelas.

* * *

**_Nota da Irene: _**_Ai está mais um capítulo, como prometi. Quinta vem mais um e teremos o funeral. Espero que vocês estejam gostando. Essa fic é angustiante mesmoooo. Eu a li desesperadamente e quase colocava o coração pela garganta de tanta ansiedade. Mas é linda e vale muito a pena. Vale lembrar que ela é sim Edward e Bella, só que temos que ter paciencia. Aos poucos saberemos o que levou o relacionamento deles a ficar dessa forma. No capítulo 20 tem um extra de POV Ed e dá para entendermos ele tbm. A autora disse que não pretende escrever mais o POV dele, pq não será necessário. Bjus a todas e espero reviews. Bom dia! Até quinta._


	4. A noite

**Capítulo 4 - A Noite**

Durante a noite, eu ouvi Edward.

Eu tinha me levantado algumas horas depois que Emmett e Rosalie foram embora, suas vozes sumindo pelo bater da porta da frente. Eu permaneci imóvel na escuridão da casa silenciosa e desconhecida, até que fiquei muito desconfortável por estar parada.

O botão da minha calça jeans estava cavando em meu estômago, eu podia sentir a pequena marca vermelha que estava esfregando na pele logo abaixo do meu umbigo. Quando rolei, minha camisa torceu, a emenda esticando através do meu estômago como uma corda fina.

Sentei-me em frustração e balancei meus pés no chão, afastando-me da cama para procurar cegamente através das minhas malas até que senti algo que parecia uma calça de pijama macia de flanela e o disforme volumoso de uma grande camisa. Troquei a roupa que eu tinha usado durante os últimos três miseráveis dias e as joguei no chão, pensando em pegá-las pela manhã. Ou talvez eu não as pegasse. Se Edward viesse até aqui, eu sabia que isso iria irritá-lo.

Fiquei de calcinha – sentindo nojo - e olhei para a cama, que ainda estava perfeitamente arrumada. Eu não consegui puxar os cobertores cheirando como eu estava. Com um suspiro, peguei meu pijama nos braços, junto com um frasco de shampoo, um sabonete e uma camisa extra para que eu não tivesse que pedir uma toalha a Edward, e fui em busca de um chuveiro.

Todo o segundo andar estava escuro. Achei que Edward ainda estava lá embaixo porque não havia uma única luz em qualquer lugar perto de mim. Tropecei ao redor através de um segundo quarto que era contíguo ao corredor estreito. À minha direita vi uma porta que estava entreaberta. Eu podia apenas ver o chão com azulejos brancos, de cor azul na tira do luar que entrava pela janela. Empurrei a porta completamente aberta e tateei procurando por um interruptor de luz.

Quando as luzes se acenderam, eu pisquei várias vezes, a luz veio forte em meus olhos. Uma pia de mármore verde, um vaso sanitário no canto e uma grande banheira com uma cortina de chuveiro em torno dela. Escorreguei para dentro e fechei a porta atrás de mim, esperando que eu fosse silenciosa o bastante e que Edward não pudesse me ouvir. Se ele estivesse dormindo, eu não queria acordá-lo.

Joguei minhas roupas na pia e rapidamente liguei o chuveiro, o sentimento de alívio passando através de mim. Retirei minha calcinha - que estava grossa com o suor seco - e mal consegui rasgar a cortina para fora do caminho antes de pular sob o fluxo de água.

Quando o spray quente bateu em minha pele, eu tive que abafar um gemido.

Correndo sabão em todo meu corpo, senti como se estivesse renascendo. Lavando a dor da coragem e o medo de vir a este lugar. Eu tinha feito isso e eu ainda estava viva porque não importava o quanto ele estivesse irritado, Edward não podia me quebrar. Eu massageei o shampoo no meu couro cabeludo, alegrando-me com a sensação das bolhas e tirando os emaranhados gordurosos. Derrubei minha cabeça para trás e deixei a espuma branca passar pelas minhas costas, saboreando a sensação sedosa disto.

Assim que senti a força retornando aos meus membros, o chuveiro ficou sem água quente.

O fluxo frio atacou-me tão de repente que foi quase doloroso. Eu dei um pequeno grito de surpresa e desajeitadamente me enrosquei com a cortina, tentando fugir das chamas de gelo que lambiam a minha pele. Rastejando sobre o lado da banheira, escorreguei contra o mármore liso e me bati com uma pancada alta quando meu quadril atingiu o chão.

Gemi e rolei para as minhas costas, nua e molhada, olhando para a pequena luz no teto.

"Claro." Murmurei para mim mesma. Com um suspiro resignado, rolei para o meu estômago e empurrei-me para as minhas mãos e joelhos, murmurando maldições para as casas antigas com má qualidade de água quente.

Foi quando eu o ouvi.

O tilintar suave de um piano desafinado rolando acima das escadas da frente, um pouco abafado pela distância e pela porta do banheiro entre nós.

Eu congelei e ouvi atentamente, tentando determinar se ele estava irritado.

Ele era sempre bem fácil de ler quando estava tocando piano. Essa era uma das únicas vezes que ele era assim. Ele sempre demonstrava o que sentia, completamente inconsciente. Eu tinha dito a ele isso uma vez há muito tempo e ele tinha murmurado algo, seu rosto vermelho do rubor da vergonha, e disse a mim que tinha que começar a trabalhar.

Ele tocava apenas tristeza agora e eu sabia que era pelo seu pai.

Ele não tinha me escutado, eu não o tinha acordado.

Respirei um suspiro de alívio e me levantei, secando-me com uma das minhas camisas. Então eu puxei a seca sobre a minha cabeça e deslizei a calça do pijama rapidamente, esperando que pudessem dissipar o frio. Pegando a minha roupa íntima e deixando o shampoo, eu abri a porta a esgueirei-me para a cama.

A música ficou mais forte, pois se desviou até mim sem impedimentos. Eu me perguntava se eu seria capaz de ouvi-lo do meu quarto no fundo da casa.

Sem sequer pensar no que eu estava fazendo, com a roupa íntima enrolada na minha mão esquerda, eu lentamente desci as escadas.

Segui o som e a luz ofuscante da sala até o salão principal. Era muito pequeno, coberta de parede a parede com livros. Havia duas poltronas confortáveis e um grande sofá de couro verde-escuro no canto com uma lareira de pedra escura. As paredes eram de uma madeira escura bonita, a cortina vermelha profunda com franjas douradas. No fundo da sala – empurrado contra a parede oposta com três grandes janelas - estava um piano velho, de encosto alto. E tocando, seu corpo de costas para mim, estava Edward.

Encostei-me no batente da porta e cruzei os braços apertados sobre o meu peito. Meus dedos roçaram minhas costelas, que se tornaram mais proeminentes nos últimos dias. Eu podia sentir a água do meu cabelo escorrendo pelas minhas costas, me resfriando enquanto eu ouvia e observava. A música era sombria, seus dedos tão fáceis e tão miseráveis.

"O que você quer?" Sua voz me assustou. Ele não perdeu uma nota.

Eu rapidamente me levantei ereta, deixando cair meus braços com a surpresa. Ele não tinha nem virado a cabeça, mas ele sempre sabia que eu estava lá.

"Eu estou com fome." Eu disse simplesmente e verdadeiramente. Nós não tínhamos comido muito nos trens. Outro luxo que supostamente não podíamos pagar.

Ele parou de tocar por um instante, seus dedos repousando sobre as teclas levemente, sem pressionar para baixo. Eu vi seus ombros tencionarem por um momento. Então ele se virou para mim.

Seus olhos brilharam em meu rosto, percebendo meu cabelo molhado e a aparência simples. Seus olhos percorreram meu corpo rapidamente, como se ele estivesse procurando algo. Eu pensei que eu poderia ter imaginado isso porque ele estava olhando direto para meu rosto novamente e encolhendo os ombros.

"Não há nada para comer na casa." Ele disse enquanto se virou e voltou a tocar.

Eu corei ligeiramente em aborrecimento. Ele tinha me arrastado para cá, taciturno e de luto, e parecia decidido a fingir que eu não existia. O mínimo que ele poderia fazer era tomar conta das minhas fodidas necessidades básicas.

Esfreguei minhas mãos para cima e para baixo dos meus braços, tentando dissipar o frio e a frustração, quando tive uma idéia.

Com um leve sorriso, eu me virei e me dirigi para o que eu sabia ser a cozinha. Acendi a luz e fui para a despensa. Abrindo o armário esculpido, fiz uma busca rápida, passando pelos sortidos - muito caros - licores até que encontrei uma garrafa de gim. Agarrando-a, voltei para a cozinha e remexi nos armários até que encontrei um copo. Edward ainda estava tocando.

Voltei para a biblioteca e entrei sem qualquer trepidação, enroscando-me em uma das grandes poltronas de modo que eu estava de frente para ele, um copo de gim na minha mão. Eu o bebi e observei, esperando que ele me reconhecesse enquanto eu escutava a sua bela e irritante música.

Ele nunca me olhou.

Estremeci um pouco quando terminei o copo num gole final e o coloquei sobre a mesa ao meu lado. Seu modo de tocar vacilou um pouco e eu me perguntei se ele tinha ouvido o barulho do copo.

Eu senti a constante e pulsante queimação no meu estômago quando meus olhos fixaram em suas costas. Os músculos e ossos de suas omoplatas se movendo por baixo da camisa como ondas em toda a superfície do oceano, rolando e sacudindo enquanto o sabor do álcool ficava na minha boca.

A primeira vez que eu o vi, esse mesmo gosto estava na minha língua. Eu estava rindo, bêbada, vendo minhas amigas beijando seus meninos e desejando desesperadamente que eu estivesse beijando alguém também. Eu queria sempre estar beijando alguém.

Ele tinha deslizado no banquinho ao meu lado, tímido e desajeitado, mas com uma luz irresistível em seus olhos, fixados apenas em mim.

"Posso te pagar uma bebida?" Ele perguntou educadamente, apenas uma sugestão de um sorriso em seu rosto. Ele estava nervoso, mas era muito bom em esconder isso. Isso, ou ele tinha um inferno de auto-respeito, mesmo que ele não tivesse muita autoconfiança. Eu não tinha conhecimento de que algo assim era possível até que olhei para o seu rosto, timidamente esperançoso com a sugestão de um sorriso maroto.

Olhei pra ele de cima para baixo sem pudor, todas as formas esquecidas, avaliando-o como se fosse um pedaço de carne. Ele era magro e pálido, seu cabelo era uma confusão diabólica que parecia que nunca tinha sido escovado. Ele estava usando uma camisa branca de botões que estava abotoada até o topo, com uma gravata preta fina. Sorri para ele, a ponto de rejeitá-lo com tanto tato quanto eu era capaz naquele ponto da noite, que, honestamente, não teria sido muito mais.

Mas então eu vi Jessica e Lauren, ainda presas aos seus namorados pelos lábios e poucas partes menos saborosas de seus corpos. Senti uma pontada de indignação, que logo foi substituída por uma travessura.

Eu me virei para o rapaz na minha frente e sorri para ele. Inclinei-me um pouco e agarrei sua gravata. Seus olhos se arregalaram de surpresa, mas ele não me afastou. Eu soltei a gravata e desabotoei três botões, expondo uma pitada pálida da sua clavícula angular. Então eu me virei para o garçom e pedi um gim com tônica.

O menino levantou os olhos para mim um pouco. "Um gim-tônica?" Ele perguntou com curiosidade.

Eu ri e peguei o copo quando o garçom o trouxe, tomando um gole generoso. "Tem gosto de árvore de Natal." Expliquei.

"Claro que sim." O rapaz sorriu e parecia estar segurando uma risada. Então ele estendeu a mão, seus olhos ficando graves e sérios. "Eu sou Edward".

"Bella." Eu concordei, pegando sua mão e apertando-a firmemente com outro sorriso largo.

"E o que você faz, Bella?" Edward tomou um gole da sua cerveja, seus olhos curiosos nunca deixando os meus.

"Eu sou uma estudante daqui." Eu sorri. "E você?"

Eu poderia dizer que ele era mais velho do que eu, embora eu não pudesse dizer o quanto. Talvez ele fosse um estudante de graduação, talvez apenas alguns anos mais velho que eu.

Ele tomou um longo gole da cerveja quando olhou seu colo antes de encontrar meus olhos novamente com um encolher de ombros auto-depreciativo. "Eu sou microbiologista".

Não era um estudante, então.

Eu sabia que ele esperava que eu ficasse impressionada, boba com as grandes palavras que eu não entendia. Eu não era uma idiota e eu entendi a palavra. A palavra e muito mais. Ele era um daqueles falsos médicos que gastavam todo seu tempo em laboratórios e, com todas as probabilidades, raramente freqüentando bares. Dei uma olhada no que ele estava vestindo, o que ele fazia para viver e a calma do seu rosto e em menos de três segundos eu achei que ele estava caidinho. Não me senti nem um pouco culpada por isso.

Eu era a sua novidade, então.

"Bem, isso parece absolutamente _fascinante_." Eu disse atrapalhada, sarcástica e extremamente paternalista.

Achei que isso poderia ser de duas maneiras. Ele poderia pensar que eu estava mais sóbria do que eu estava e se afastaria ofendido, ou ele acharia que eu estava mais bêbada do que eu estava e faria uma investida em mim.

Ele parecia estar mais inclinado para esta última.

Mas, no final, ele não fez nada disso. Ele não fez um movimento e ele não olhou para mim como se eu tivesse apenas brincando com ele sobre sua profissão. Ele fez algo que eu não tinha encontrado em um tempo: ele disparou de volta.

"Eu lhe asseguro, é muito pouco interessante para várias pessoas." Ele abaixou a cabeça um pouco, sorrindo torto, o que de repente eu achei cativante.

Ou talvez eu estivesse simplesmente bêbada.

De qualquer maneira, fiquei intrigada.

"Bem, eu não sou várias pessoas." Eu me inclinei para frente novamente, sugestivamente. "Por que você não me testa?"

Edward não perdeu o duplo significado. Eu não queria que ele perdesse.

Seus olhos se arregalaram de surpresa e sua boca caiu ligeiramente aberta, claramente não esperando um avanço desses tão cedo. Virei minha cabeça levemente pela sua reação inocente, minha curiosidade crescendo. Eu o vi lamber seus lábios. Eles eram rachados e finos e eu não tinha absolutamente nenhum desejo de beijá-los, mas eu beijei mesmo assim. Pressionei minha boca à sua com rapidez, separando meus lábios apenas o suficiente para respirar em sua pele quente por um segundo. Foi agradável e bêbado e completamente normal.

Então eu ouvi Jessica e Lauren falando alto; obviamente perguntando onde eu estava. Eu me afastei e me virei, acenando.

Olhei de volta para Edward. Ele estava olhando para mim em choque, completamente sem palavras.

Eu ri, orgulhosa de mim mesma.

"Essa é a minha dica, Edward." Eu suspirei e engoli o resto do meu gim-tônica. Limpei minha boca e vi seus olhos se fixarem na pequena gota do líquido que escorria ao longo do exterior da minha mão. "Obrigada pela bebida".

Com uma piscada, eu me prendi aos braços de Jessica e Lauren e saí do bar para o ar da noite.

A música parou de tocar abruptamente com um estrondo e eu pisquei fora das minhas memórias, encontrando que meus olhos ainda estavam presos sem hesitação nas costas de Edward. Ele estava curvado agora, seus cotovelos sobre as teclas, suas mãos fechadas em punhos em seu cabelo com força. Sua respiração estava estável, ele não estava chorando.

Eu me levantei e peguei o copo vazio da mesa ao meu lado.

"Eu vou para a cama." Eu disse rapidamente, e saí da sala sem esperar por uma resposta, ou uma confirmação.

Meu ritmo acelerou enquanto eu subia as escadas. Eu estava quase correndo quando eu fiz meu caminho pelo corredor.

Quando cheguei ao quarto frio no fundo da casa, deixei o copo sobre a cômoda e peguei as minhas roupas do chão, colocando-as longe sem um som. Então eu puxei os cobertores da cama e me deitei.

Fiquei ali, quieta e acordada, ouvindo o tilintar de garrafas no armário de bebidas e o som do interruptor de luz da cozinha quando ele a desligou.

* * *

**_Nota da Irene: _**_As lembranças da Bella me matam. Eu fico me debatendo para saber o que os levou ao que eles são hoje. É bom saber que eles um dia foram um casal normal... ou quase... Até quinta que vem. Reviews são bem vindas. Bjus_


	5. O Funeral

**Capítulo 5 - O Funeral**

Eu odiava março. Eu sempre odiei. Não era inverno o bastante, apenas uma tímida primavera, tempestuosa e frustrante. Eu sempre achei que era um mês inteiramente miserável.

Mas o sol estava brilhando para o funeral de Carlisle Cullen.

Estava frio e brilhante quando nos reunimos em torno do seu túmulo: Edward e eu, Rosalie e Emmett, Esme, e um punhado de outros que eu não conhecia. Família, ou amigos, eu não tinha idéia. Eu não estava prestando atenção a nenhuma das pessoas lá. Eu não estava prestando muita atenção ao que estava acontecendo também. Tudo o que o padre estava dizendo simplesmente borrava em minha mente, chavões religiosos parecendo nem importantes e nem relevantes. Não para mim e nem para o povo misterioso ao meu redor. Eu não tinha idéia de que a família Cullen fosse religiosa.

Fiquei apenas um pouco mais longe de Edward do que era necessário, mas próxima o suficiente para que ninguém notasse a distância. Meus olhos se deslocaram para Esme, Rosalie e meu marido enquanto a voz do padre zumbia como um ruído de fundo.

Esme estava de pé, seu braço preso a uma mulher de cabelos negros curtos, que estava murmurando baixinho em seu ouvido, sem, aparentemente, fazer uma pausa para respirar. A mãe de Edward parecia menor, mais fraca do que eu lembrava, como se um pedaço dela estivesse sendo colocado no chão, juntamente com Carlisle.

Quando o sacerdote deu a bênção final, observei Edward se deslocar com o canto do meu olho. Virei para ele levemente e vi que ele havia cruzado os braços firmemente sobre o peito em um movimento rápido e defensivo. Seus olhos estavam com bordas vermelhas e vi sua mandíbula apertar, como se ele segurasse as lágrimas.

Estranhamente, senti-me frustrada, embora eu não estivesse inteiramente certa do por que.

Eu não estava frustrada com Edward, acho que eu estava mais chateada comigo mesma. Eu não tinha vontade de consolá-lo. Eu queria tanto querer, mais do que eu tinha antes. Eu queria colocar a minha mão em seu ombro, ou tocar em seu braço, ou me enrolar em torno dele e puxar seu rosto em meu pescoço e passar meus dedos pelos seus cabelos. Mais do que isso, eu queria _querer_ fazer todas essas coisas. As coisas que uma mulher deve fazer para o marido. Mas tudo que eu podia fazer era ficar lá e olhar para ele com piedade.

Eu nunca o tinha visto parecer tão incrivelmente vulnerável - nunca o vi parecer como se estivesse ruindo de dentro pra fora - exceto uma vez.

E tinha sido tudo _minha _culpa.

Quando as pessoas ao nosso redor começaram a se dispersar, fiquei parada. Edward dirigiu-se para ficar com sua família, para abraçar sua mãe e sua irmã e Emmett. Ele nem sequer olhou para ver onde eu estava, então fiquei quieta. Eu não fazia parte da sua família, eu não tinha o direito de chorar por Carlisle e nem direito de oferecer conforto para aqueles que o faziam. Nada mais do que uma estranha.

Poucas vezes eu vi Emmett olhar para mim, mas ele parecia ser incapaz de sair do lado de Rosalie. Rosalie nunca pareceu perceber que eu estava lá.

Esme e Edward estavam falando baixinho, ele estava segurando seu antebraço em suas mãos como se a estivesse segurando. Ou talvez ela o estivesse segurando. Ambos estavam chorando.

A garota de cabelos escuros que tinha estado com Esme por todo o funeral me deu um pequeno sorriso aguado quando ela passou por mim. Seu braço estava cruzado com um homem esbelto e bonito, com cabelos loiros e olhos bondosos. Ele acenou para mim também. Perguntei-me brevemente quem eram eles.

Eu não tive tempo para pensar por muito tempo. Senti alguém tocar meu braço muito levemente. Eu chicoteei minha cabeça para a direita, eu tinha certeza que havia choque estampado em meu rosto ao ter sido abordada.

Encontrei-me cara a cara com Esme Cullen, seus olhos vermelhos e inchados, um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto. Eu realmente desejei que ela não sorrisse. Atrás dela, Edward pairava, seu rosto passando da preocupação a aborrecimento e de volta a preocupação, mais e mais.

"Bella, querida, é tão bom vê-la." A voz de Esme era suave e frágil, fragilizada com a emoção pesada do dia.

Senti meu coração começar a bater forte com o olhar em seu rosto. Eu não tinha certeza do que ela queria, nem a certeza de como dar isso a ela. Olhei para ela, essa contradição de força e fraqueza, odiando as mentiras que eu teria de manter, mesmo sem falar, especialmente hoje. Ela merecia mais.

Mas eu também sabia, sem dúvida, que eu não era nada do que ela pensava que eu era. E ela não merecia _isso_ hoje também.

Finalmente, consegui sussurrar: "Eu sinto muito".

Fiquei surpresa como as palavras saíram verdadeiras para esta mulher que não me conhecia e pela tristeza de perder um homem que _eu_ não conhecia. Eu supunha que era pelo que eu realmente sentia. Por ele e por mim.

Esme assentiu com a cabeça como se ela entendesse quando, na verdade, ela não entendia nada. Edward ainda estava se aproximando por trás dela, seus olhos fixos em mim agora. Ele quase parecia zangado com toda a tensão em seu rosto.

"Nós vamos para a casa de Rose e Emmett para jantar, apenas a família." Esme explicou.

"Claro." Eu balancei a cabeça uma vez. Eu supunha que isso significava que eu estaria sozinha no casarão até que Edward voltasse da cidade. Eu não me importava.

"Edward acha que você não se sentirá confortável vindo." Ela disse devagar, hesitando. Então ela tomou uma respiração profunda, estremecendo. "Mas eu realmente gostaria que você estivesse lá".

Eu tive que segurar o suspiro quando meus olhos estalaram para os de Edward. Eu tinha certeza que ele seria capaz de ver o pedido no meu rosto, meu medo absoluto de ter de enfrentar sua família. Eu me perguntei se ele entendia isso.

Quando seu rosto endureceu sensivelmente, eu soube que ele não entendeu.

Voltando-me para Esme, engolindo em seco, eu disse relutantemente, "Eu vou".

Esme sorriu um pouco mais e eu a senti deslizar os braços delgados em volta dos meus ombros e ela me puxou para ela, sua pequena estrutura apertando firmemente contra a minha. Senti um beijo úmido no meu cabelo antes que ela me soltasse.

"Você está pronta, mamãe?" Veio uma suave voz feminina. Através do carinho suave das palavras eu poderia ouvir uma tristeza e uma força implacável. Eu soube imediatamente quem era.

Pela primeira vez desde que eu tinha chegado, a irmã celestial de Edward estava olhando para mim. Seus olhos eram duros e azuis como gelo. Eles me lembraram muito os de seu irmão: uma cor diferente, mas ainda como o mesmo aço inflexível.

Esme me deu um último sorriso, felicidade em seu rosto abatido, e seguiu Rosalie para um carro preto que estava estacionado nas proximidades. Quando ela abriu a porta, vi Emmett atrás do volante, aquele mesmo olhar de preocupação em seu rosto. Ele não me viu. Ele estava apenas observando Esme agora enquanto Rosalie a ajudava a entrar no carro.

Senti uma mão no meu cotovelo, segurando firmemente e puxando a minha atenção de volta para Edward. Ele estava de pé em cima de mim, seus dedos cavando no meu braço através do meu casaco preto, franzindo a testa para mim. Eu senti como se tivesse meio metro de altura sob o seu olhar.

"Vamos." Ele rosnou, puxando-me atrás dele sem hesitação.

Caminhamos até o seu carro prata alugado e ele praticamente me jogou contra a porta do lado do passageiro. Minhas mãos saíram para firmar-me contra o vidro da janela. Minhas bochechas coraram e eu olhei de volta ao redor para ver se Esme tinha notado. Com alívio, vi que o carro preto já tinha ido, afastando-se a uma velocidade que era muito rápida para ser considerada segura.

Edward tinha feito rapidamente seu caminho para o outro lado do carro e escancarado a porta, deslizando para dentro com uma quantidade surpreendente de graça.

Nervosa, eu abri minha porta e afundei-me no assento de couro lentamente, fechando a porta novamente com um "clique" manso, tranqüilo.

Olhei para ele sentado rigidamente no assento, suas mãos segurando suas coxas, olhando diretamente para frente sem qualquer movimento para ligar o carro.

"Eu fiz algo errado?" Perguntei-lhe, minha voz vacilante e um pouco preocupada.

Edward virou-se para mim então, seus olhos estavam afiados e irritados. "Eu sinto muito que você tenha que ser submetida a isso. Apenas, por favor, tente _fingir_ que você é uma pessoa decente".

Eu estava acostumada a ouvi-lo dizer coisas desagradáveis para mim. Todas as palavras que ele falava para mim mais pareciam estar cheias de raiva e amargura e ódio ao serem jogadas. Mas fiquei perplexa com suas palavras agora, insegura sobre o que fazer com elas.

"Com relação a...?"

Ele me cortou com um rosnado. "Eu sei que você não sabe o que isso significa, mas Esme amava o seu marido".

"Edward, o que você...?"

"Eu sei que você não queria vir." Ele afirmou categoricamente. "Eu sei que a idéia de passar tempo com a minha família é repulsiva para você. Eu tentei falar para a minha mãe, mas ela insistiu".

Eu senti meu estômago cair ligeiramente.

Ele pensava que eu não queria ver sua família, não queria encontrar com eles. E isso era verdade. Mas ele pensava que eu estava chateada por isso. Que eu achava a perda deles... o quê? _Inconveniente._

Sufocando cada sinal de alerta que saía de dentro de mim, abafando cada vontade de sair do carro e correr para o mais longe possível do que eu estava prestes a fazer, eu estendi minha mão e a descansei suavemente em seu ombro. O material do seu terno era quente sob a minha palma. Eu podia sentir as linhas e seus ossos sob o tecido.

"Edward." Eu disse suavemente. Para minha surpresa, ele tirou seus olhos do meu rosto para olhar para a frente novamente, mas permaneceu imóvel. "Não é o que você está pensando. Eu só não acho que você percebe... o quão _difícil _isto é para mim".

Em um rápido movimento Edward tinha se empurrado para fora da minha mão e gritado uma risada para mim, seus olhos relampejando para o meu rosto novamente.

"Isso é difícil para _você_?" Ele riu, sua expressão maliciosa novamente. "Eu não posso acreditar o quão _egoísta_ você é, dizendo-me sobre o quão difícil isto é para..."

"Pelo amor de Deus, me deixe _falar_!" Fiquei surpresa sobre como as palavras saíram, quase como se alguém as tivesse gritado. Mas eu podia sentir meu peito arfante com respirações profundas e irritadas.

Edward ficou em silêncio por um longo momento, olhando para mim como se ele quisesse me bater. Eu não teria me importado, eu acho. Em vez disso, ele voltou seus olhos para a frente novamente, suas mãos subindo para segurar o volante com aspereza. Observei por um momento quão brancos os nós dos seus dedos ficaram, como se não houvesse mais nenhum revestimento de pele neles e eu estivesse olhando o osso limpo.

"Eu não tenho a pretensão de saber como você está se sentindo, ou de lhe dizer que eu já senti algo que pudesse se comparar com o que sua família deve estar passando." Eu parei por um momento para olhar para ele. Então respirei fundo e virei minha cabeça para olhar pela minha janela. "Mas, Edward, apesar de todo o sofrimento e a tristeza, eu vejo a forma como a sua família olha para você. A forma como a sua mãe olha para você. Ela perdeu o marido e ela... ela está _feliz_." Então eu adicionei como um adendo: "Porque você está aqui".

_Eles sentem por você o que eu nunca fui capaz de sentir. _

Senti o olhar de Edward voltar para mim lentamente. Eu não senti o calor da raiva em seu olhar mais, mas eu estava com muito medo de olhar. Ao invés disso, deixei meus olhos caírem para o espelho retrovisor, estudando os galhos de uma grande árvore atrás de nós com um fascínio que não era real.

"Bem." Sua voz não estava mais com raiva, mas eu ainda podia ouvir o veneno em suas palavras. "Apesar do fato de você não merecer isso, minha mãe está feliz que _você esteja_ aqui também".

"Não." Eu disse rapidamente, girando para ele. Ele estava me olhando atentamente, seus olhos não saíram, ou vacilaram para a frente, enquanto ele me olhava. Ao contrário, ele me encontrou com coragem e se ele ficou confuso sobre a minha discordância, ele não demonstrou.

Eu fui a primeira a desviar o olhar, desta vez eu deixei cair meus olhos para as minhas mãos que estavam descansando no meu colo. Eu não tinha certeza do por que parecíamos não conseguir olhar um para o outro por uma conversa inteira, mas o fato era que ambos parecíamos tentar evitar fazer isso sempre que possível.

"Sua mãe não está feliz por eu estar aqui." Eu murmurei. "Ela está feliz por sua _esposa_ estar aqui. Ela está feliz porque a mulher que você _ama_ está aqui".

Eu podia sentir os olhos de Edward me queimando agora.

Sem olhar para cima, eu adicionei em um sussurro, "E essa não sou eu, certo?"

Edward não respondeu.

Eu o ouvi tocar as chaves e ligar o carro. Nós nos dirigimos para fora do cemitério e para a estrada. Ele não falou comigo novamente.

* * *

_**OMG... Ela é a mulher que ele ama!**_

_**Eu amo essa fic!**_

_**Meninas... espero que estejam gostando... quando voltar de lua de mel vou tentar aumentar a quantidade**_

_**de posts por semana dessa fic. Não prometo, mas amo traduzi-la.**_

_**Obrigado a Ju por betar.**_

_**\o/**_


	6. A Família

**Capítulo 6 - A Família**

A casa de Rosalie McCarty não era nada do que eu esperava.

Olhando para seu corpo alto e magro, seus cabelos sedosos e dourados, a perfeição do seu rosto, era natural assumir que o lugar que ela chamava de lar seria da mesma forma. Grande e lindo, uma mansão que seria melhor ser chamada de palácio. Eu nunca vi em minha mente a realidade que meus olhos encontraram quando chegamos.

A casa era situada longe da estrada principal, uma entrada sem pavimentação. Quando ela finalmente apareceu, meu primeiro pensamento foi que era muito pequena e que não havia nenhuma maneira de que nós estivéssemos no lugar certo. A madeira era escura e encantadoramente enfeitada com verde. Isso me lembrou de uma cabana coberta de mato. Ou talvez apenas uma floresta.

Perguntei-me se Emmett a tinha construído.

Edward e eu subimos as escadas até a porta lateral, através de uma pequena plataforma. Fiquei parada atrás dele quando ele bateu de leve na porta, olhando à minha volta e tentando imaginar Rosalie vivendo ali. Eu não a conhecia bem - ou nada, na verdade - mas uma mulher como Rosalie vivendo neste lugar que parecia estar tão distante da pequena cidade? Era um pensamento estranho.

Mesmo Edward, tímido e ridículo e socialmente desajeitado como era, tinha nos mudado para a cidade de Nova Iork assim que nos casamos.

A porta se abriu para revelar Emmett, seu pequeno sorriso em resposta aparecendo e nos dando as boas vindas. Ele não estava tão jovial como estava no outro dia, um monte de seu jeito bem-humorado atenuado pela tarde. Ele empurrou a porta de tela para fora do caminho e nos levou para dentro.

"Olá, Edward. Bella." Ele acenou para cada um de nós.

Assim que entramos, Edward desapareceu. Ele caminhou rapidamente para a frente e virou à direita em outra sala. Ele não olhou para mim para ver se eu estaria bem neste novo lugar onde eu não conhecia ninguém, não perguntou se eu queria ir com ele, e ficar perto dele enquanto eu me orientava. Eu não recebia qualquer consideração vinda dele mais. Ou, talvez, eu tenha sido o fator constante, a razão pela qual ele sempre se movia tão rápido quando estava caminhando para longe de mim.

Emmett olhou para a porta que Edward caminhou. Nós dois ouvimos Esme e Rosalie cumprimentá-lo com surpresa e Emmett se virou para mim, suas sobrancelhas ligeiramente levantadas, seu sorriso triste agora.

"Posso pegar seu casaco, Bella?" Emmett perguntou educadamente, levemente descansando as mãos nos meus ombros quando ele começou a puxá-lo. Dei de ombros, dando-lhe um sorriso agradecido.

Notei pela primeira vez que estávamos na pequena cozinha, telhas de pedra escura e belos armários de madeira. Eu não tinha sequer notado que não viemos pela porta da frente e perguntei-me por um momento onde estava quando olhei à minha direita, onde eu podia ver uma sala pequena.

"Sua casa é linda." Eu disse baixinho, surpresa ao perceber que eu quis dizer isso. Normalmente eu achava as pequenas casas apertadas em vez de confortáveis; desordenadas e sem esperança. Mas havia alguma coisa aqui, nesta casa, na elegância e simplicidade dela, que tornava tudo real. Esta era uma casa onde uma família morava.

"Obrigado." Emmett sorriu para mim com gentileza.

Ele acenou com a cabeça na direção em que Edward passou e, colocando sua mão na parte inferior das minhas costas, levou-me para frente para que eu descobrisse a sala de estar.

Esme e Rosalie estavam sentadas lado a lado em um sofá de couro marrom muito desgastado e parecendo confortável. Ambas estavam ligeiramente viradas de frente para Edward, que estava sentado em uma cadeira de vime ao lado delas, falando baixinho. Ao lado de Edward estava a pequena menina de cabelos escuros do funeral, seu companheiro loiro encostado no braço da cadeira.

A conversa parou e todos olharam para cima quando eu entrei. As expressões de Rosalie e Edward de desagrado eram semelhantes e simultâneas, como se tivessem acabado de se lembrar que eu existia. Deus, como eu queria bater nessa testa franzida de Edward.

Mas Esme levantou-se e estendeu as duas mãos em saudação. Hesitando apenas ligeiramente, e com um olhar de lado para Emmett, tomei as mãos dela e a deixei puxar-me para frente para o sofá. Ela beijou meu rosto com suavidade antes de murmurar "bem vinda" e me puxar para baixo para me sentar ao lado dela.

Emmett se instalou confortavelmente em uma cadeira no lado oposto do sofá, parecendo estar de repente e perfeitamente à vontade.

Esme apresentou o casal sentado ao lado de Edward como Alice e Jasper Whitlock, amigos íntimos da família.

A conversa logo voltou à Carlisle, para as memórias e qualidades e o amor que eu não conhecia. Sentei-me de forma rígida e assisti uma família relembrar e chorar e perguntei-me o que diabos eu estava fazendo ali. Senti-me como uma intrusa em sua dor. Simplesmente uma pessoa de fora, ouvindo e julgando, incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa por mim mesma.

Observei os olhos de Esme se encherem de lágrimas antes que ela as enxugasse, ou as sufocasse completamente. Vi Edward e Rosalie darem as mãos de vez em quando, seus olhos tristes e de luto. Observei Emmett sorrir e fazer todo mundo rir ao seu redor enquanto ele se lembrava de algo engraçado que Carlisle tinha feito no Natal passado.

Eu não podia rir, ou chorar, ou apertar a mão de ninguém. Eu poderia apenas ficar sentada completamente imóvel, parada e incapaz de contribuir, apenas esperando o dia acabar.

O tempo todo em que fiquei sentada lá, senti os olhos de Alice em mim.

Quando eu cheguei à sala ela pareceu quase animada por me ver. Eu tinha certeza que ela estava muito animada para conhecer a esposa de Edward, como todos os outros. Mas enquanto eu estava sentada ali, olhando fixamente para a frente, ouvindo a conversa sem compreendê-la, senti sua fraca curiosidade começar a se mostrar através de suas pequenas feições. E ela nunca desviou o olhar de mim por um segundo.

Assim como eu sentia o interesse de Alice, eu também podia sentir a hostilidade de Edward para mim. Era simplesmente tão potente como se ainda estivéssemos presos a um metro de distância um do outro naquele carro prata. Mesmo com todas as pessoas entre nós, a tensão continuava. Eu poderia dizer, pela forma como ele estava evitando olhar para mim, que ele estava irritado. Toda vez que eu pensava que ele estava prestes a olhar para mim, eu via sua mandíbula se fechar e seus olhos se achatarem e ele deliberadamente viraria na direção oposta.

Eu sabia que ele estava ofendido pelo meu silêncio, mas eu não sabia mais o que fazer. Não havia _nada_ a fazer, percebi com frustração. Eu sabia que não era permitido que eu falasse, sabia que ele não queria me ouvir oferecer condolências a ninguém porque ele pensava que eu não tinha direito de falar isso, ou sentir por seu pai e sua família. E porque eu não falava, ele pensava que eu não me importava. E talvez eu não me importasse.

Eu deveria me importar?

Eu podia sentir compaixão por estas pessoas. Uma tristeza verdadeira, inclusive, pelo que eles estavam passando. Mas eu poderia realmente sofrer como eles estavam sofrendo? Eu acho que não. Eu tinha certeza que eu não sabia como. Mesmo que eu não tivesse tanto medo de Edward e me sentisse presa em meu silêncio, o que eu poderia dizer? Apenas _sinto muito_ uma e outra vez, em uma repetição infinita.

Talvez eu devesse dizer.

Havia muito pelo que sentir.

"Bella. Você gostaria de uma bebida?" A questão cortou minha névoa aborrecida quando ouvi o meu nome dito em voz alta de repente e inesperadamente.

Eu bati os olhos em Alice, imediatamente pensando que sua voz era clara e brilhante. O olhar dela sobre mim ainda era modesto, mas não entorpecido. Mais como se ela estivesse escondendo alguma coisa.

Todo mundo parou e olhou entre nós. Notei que a maioria deles estava segurando suas bebidas, mas que eu não tinha recebido nada quando eu tinha chegado.

Alice se levantou da sua cadeira e caminhou para mim, apontando para a porta que levava de volta para a cozinha, sua expressão suplicante.

"Claro." Eu quase pulei do sofá na minha ânsia de fugir.

Eu acho que ouvi Edward soltar um silvo baixinho sob sua respiração, mas eu não me virei para olhar para ele, eu já estava fazendo o meu caminho para a cozinha com Alice.

Ela me levou até o balcão onde havia uma variedade um pouco impressionante de licores alinhados como soldados de brinquedo.

Alice levantou dois copos do armário e fez sinal para eu escolher algo.

Levantei a garrafa de gim sem falar nada e ela deslizou um dos copos antes de alcançar a Patron*.

_*__Patron__ é uma tequila de luxo produzida no México._

"É muito bom finalmente conhecer você, Bella." Alice disse, sem olhar para mim enquanto ela se servia de uma quantia bastante generosa do líquido claro. "Esme fala sobre você o tempo todo, sobre como você é maravilhosa".

Eu ri um pouco. "Esme me viu apenas duas vezes. Ela realmente não me _conhece"._

Alice sorriu ligeiramente, olhando para mim agora, "Você está dizendo que você _não_ é maravilhosa?"

Eu sorri e encolhi os ombros.

_Ela não tinha idéia._

Alice foi até a geladeira e a abriu, puxando uma garrafa de suco de toranja e limão. Ela pegou uma garrafa de água tônica de cima do armário e a trouxe, segurando-a para mim. Eu a peguei dela com um aceno de agradecimento.

"Então, como você conhece a família?" Eu perguntei, despejando o líquido efervescente no copo que já estava com um terço de gim.

"Nós fomos vizinhos de Carlisle e Esme por seis anos antes que eles se mudassem para Colorado Springs." Alice explicou enquanto cortava uma fatia de limão e me dava. Eu a peguei, mas não coloquei na minha bebida. Em vez disso eu a segurei, rolando em minhas mãos enquanto eu olhava para Alice, que estava movendo mais do limão na mistura de Patron e suco de toranja.

"Você mora perto da casa da fazenda?" Eu perguntei, não recordando de casas próximas. Pensei que estávamos isolados lá em cima.

"Bem, trata-se de uma caminhada de cerca de dez minutos. Existe um pequeno caminho por trás da casa que vai levá-la direto sobre as colinas. É onde nós vivemos." Alice deu de ombros. "De qualquer forma, nos tornamos muito próximos de Carlisle e Esme quando eles nos deixaram usar uma parte de suas terras para os nossos cavalos. Carlisle amava animais, amava montar".

"Seis anos? Então você nunca conheceu Edward?" Eu perguntei.

"Não." Alice deu de ombros novamente e tomou um gole da sua bebida, dando uma leve tremida. "Quero dizer, obviamente Esme e Carlisle falavam sobre ele _o tempo todo_. Dele e sua bela esposa vivendo muito glamourosamente em Nova York. Mas não, hoje eu acho que talvez foi a terceira vez que eu o encontrei".

Eu tinha que admitir, fiquei surpresa ao ouvi-la. Se ela não conhecia Edward, eu não poderia deixar de me perguntar por que ela queria _me_ conhecer. Quem era eu aqui? Por mais que essas pessoas estivessem preocupadas, eu não era nada mais do que um adereço. Algo que Edward tinha arrastado - algo que havia se permitido ser arrastado - mas que ele se ressentia com todos os ossos do seu corpo.

"Então, quanto tempo vocês ficarão por aqui?" Alice perguntou, quebrando-me dos meus pensamentos. Seus olhos estavam treinados no meu rosto como se ela estivesse tentando me entender, sua expressão curiosa novamente.

"Eu não tenho certeza." Respondi, misturando a minha bebida com uma colher, o tilintar do aço inoxidável contra o cristal era tão reconfortante. "Eu não posso imaginar por que ficaríamos mais que alguns dias".

"Você tem que vir visitar Jasper e eu enquanto estiver aqui." Alice ofereceu. "Eu adoraria conhecê-la um pouco antes de você voltar".

"Claro." Dei de ombros, não realmente tendo a intenção de fazer isso. Eu não queria ter nada a ver com esse lugar e eu definitivamente não queria fazer nenhum amigo. Não com gente como Alice.

Alice olhou para mim mais um pouco, tomando sua bebida levemente. Senti meu rosto aquecer enquanto ela me estudava, sentindo-me quase como se ela soubesse o que eu estava pensando, que eu queria evitá-la – e a todos - até que eu voltasse para casa em Nova York.

Então ela sorriu para mim e eu tinha certeza que eu estava apenas imaginando coisas. É claro que ela acreditava que eu era sincera, que eu era a mulher amável, bondosa e linda que eu tinha certeza que Esme pensava. Ela era apenas uma menina que morava em uma fazenda e eu era uma decepção para todos que me conheciam.

Fizemos nosso caminho de volta para a sala de estar, uma rodada de gargalhadas nos saudando. Fiquei tão surpresa por isso, pela vida e felicidade disto, que parei à porta. Alice passou por mim e pulou de volta em sua cadeira. Ela entregou a Jasper sua bebida para deixá-lo provar. Ele tomou um gole, fez uma careta, e devolveu a ela, sussurrando em seu ouvido com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

Olhei em volta para ver a origem do riso, o sorriso no rosto de todos os tinha distraído do seu sofrimento.

"... Deus, aquela menina era muito linda. Eu não pude acreditar quando ele me disse que a rejeitou." Eu ouvi a parte final de alguma coisa que Emmett estava dizendo.

"Eu poderia." Rosalie interrompeu, seu rosto radiante e deslumbrante quando ela sorriu. "Edward era um pouco nerd naquela época. Sempre lendo e estudando e olhando para minúsculos bichinhos sob seu microscópio. Ele era completamente socialmente retardado".

"Eu sei, mas ela era _Tanya Denali._" Emmett suspirou, como se isso explicasse tudo. Rosalie riu levemente e sacudiu a cabeça, nem um pouco de ciúmes.

Olhei para Edward, minhas sobrancelhas franzindo curiosamente. Ninguém notou que eu estava parada na porta, no entanto, ainda impressionada com seus sorrisos. O rosto de Edward estava corado, mas ele estava rindo e balançando a cabeça num movimento muito semelhante à sua irmã.

"Sério, Edward, o que você _estava_ pensando?" Emmett perguntou, como se tivesse sido insultado pessoalmente pela rejeição de Edward a esta Tanya.

"Eu não sei." Ele encolheu os ombros, sua voz leve e fácil com a memória. "Eu era apenas um garoto. Eu simplesmente não estava... interessado".

Ele deu de ombros e Emmett e Rosalie explodiram em gargalhadas mais uma vez. Alice e Jasper estavam rindo loucamente e tremendo com as risadas. Até mesmo Esme sorria levemente. Eu desejei que eu tivesse ouvido o início da conversa.

"Até mesmo a mamãe queria que você a levasse para o baile." Rosalie adicionou, enxugando os olhos. "Você não queria, mãe?"

Edward suspirou e revirou seus olhos.

"Edward sempre soube exatamente o que ele queria e quando ele decide sobre algo, ele não pode mudar de idéia." Esme sorriu carinhosamente para o meu marido, orgulhosa da sua certeza, que eu teria chamado de 'teimosia'. Seu rosto estava leve e mais aberto e mais lindo do que eu já tinha visto, mas ela falou com toda a seriedade. "Ele está sempre certo".

Senti meu estômago cair ligeiramente com suas palavras. Fiquei assustada com a adoração explícita nos olhos de Esme quando ela olhou para o seu filho, que finalmente tinha vindo para casa após anos de ausência. Eu não acho que eu já tinha visto qualquer pessoa olhar para ele dessa forma. Eu estava sempre olhando para os seus defeitos, tudo o que eu pensava era errado com ele. Mas sua mãe olhava para ele como se ele fosse completamente e absolutamente perfeito.

"Tanya era uma menina adorável." Esme se virou para mim de repente, seus olhos presos nos meus. "Mas ela não era a pessoa certa".

* * *

_**Nota da beta:**_

_Eu surto total com essa fic... nós temos sentimentos tão conflitantes que não dá pra saber pra quem "torcer" nessa história... em momentos temos pena da Bella, em outros, pena do Edward... só digo a vc´s que, até onde li, essa fic é linda! E preparem seus corações para mais emoções daqui pra frente..._

_Então, como vc´s sabem, o casamento da nossa querida Irene é amanhã! Então ela está super ocupada com os últimos preparativos. Eu postarei as fics pra ela aqui a partir de agora e enquanto ela estiver na lua de mel... então, DEIXEM REVIEWS e mostrem o quanto vc's apreciam o trabalho maravilhoso que ela está fazendo traduzindo essa fic perfeita!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	7. A Oferta

**Capítulo 7 - A Oferta**

Não havia absolutamente nada para fazer naquela casa.

Durante os últimos três dias eu tinha ficado sentada em completa solidão do nascer ao pôr do sol, sem nada para me ocupar e ninguém para me fazer companhia. Se eu pensava que eu estava sozinha antes, em Nova York, eu estava redondamente enganada.

No dia após o funeral, Edward bateu alto do lado de fora do meu quarto às sete da manhã.

Tropeçando para fora da cama, quase caindo sobre meu rosto enquanto eu me enrolava nos lençóis, eu abri a porta. Olhei para ele, disposta a bater na minha cabeça por ir longe o suficiente para ficar em pé e olhar para ele. Não consegui administrar muito bem a velocidade.

"O quê?" Eu tinha dito, colocando minha mão contra a minha têmpora esquerda enquanto eu me agarrava à moldura da porta com a outra. Era cedo demais para estar acordada após a quantidade de gim que eu tinha consumido na noite passada, na presença da sua família.

"Estou indo para Colorado Springs hoje. Vou me encontrar com alguns amigos e vou até o hospital para conversar com um par de colegas do meu pai em algum momento." Edward explicou sem rodeios, não reagindo à minha aparência abatida. "Eu provavelmente não voltarei até mais tarde hoje à noite".

Eu tinha murmurado algo sobre estar tudo bem e acenei me despedindo.

Fechei a porta, escutando-o andar pelo corredor com os pés descalços antes de eu cair contra algo, cobrindo meus olhos e apalpando ao redor até que eu bati no colchão de novo.

Eu prontamente colapsei e não acordei até o meio dia.

Quando eu acordei, decidi dar um passeio e explorar as terras. Fazia muito tempo desde que eu tinha estado em qualquer lugar além de Manhattan. Lembrei-me de me divertir muito quando eu era mais nova, brincando do lado de fora. Forks era um lugar ideal para isso, brincar nos quintais, subir e descer das árvores, nadar no oceano, ir a caminhadas.

Mas quando eu me aventurei pela propriedade da fazenda, o ar estava frio e meus sapatos estavam quase que instantaneamente enlameados além de todo entendimento. Lembrei-me precisamente da razão pela qual eu tinha ficado tão desesperada para deixar a minha pequena cidade natal.

Eu não me aventurei do lado de fora novamente.

Os dias seguintes foram exatamente os mesmos, sem a chamada cedo me acordando. Edward parou de me dizer para onde estava indo e o que estava fazendo quando ele ia para a cidade. Tudo o que eu sabia era que eu estava só do momento que eu acordava até tarde da noite e que eu não tinha merda nenhuma para fazer.

Eu marchava pela casa durante a maior parte do dia.

Não havia uma televisão, ou um computador, nada que me permitisse contato com o mundo exterior.

Eu gostava de ir para a pequena sala da biblioteca com o piano e folheava livros de vez em quando. Nada mantinha meu interesse por muito tempo, a maioria eram velhos clássicos mofados e livros médicos.

Este lugar, esta casa, era tudo que eu sempre quis evitar na minha vida. Senti como se eu estivesse de volta a Forks, uma criança presa em um lugar que era pequeno demais para segurá-la. Eu estava tão familiarizada com essa inquietação.

Embora, houvesse uma grande diferença. Quando eu vivia em Forks, eu tinha amigos.

Eu tinha Jacob.

Quando eu cresci, tornei-me menos da moleca, crescendo lentamente para a estranheza do meu corpo na escola. Passei mais do meu tempo dentro do que fora, mas eu ainda era a mesma menina alegre que eu sempre fui. Eu simplesmente foquei minha energia em comprar coisas bonitas para vestir e beijar rapazes e ir para eventos sociais.

Forks não mudou comigo.

Comecei a ressentir-me disso, ressentir-me com o fato de que eu tinha que ficar lá e eu mal podia esperar para ir para a faculdade. Era uma cidade pequena sem nada mais para me oferecer, apenas cheia da natureza e das memórias e das mesmas velhas pessoas. Apesar disso, eu sempre consegui sofrer com o meu tempo lá porque eu _sabia_ que eu me mudaria um dia. E eu tinha Jacob. Era o suficiente.

Eu não estava tão quebrada como eu estava agora.

Casar-me com Edward e ir para Nova York com ele deveria ser o início dessa aventura maravilhosa. Eu finalmente seria livre de qualquer restrição de Washington e da vida da cidade pequena. Eu queria ficar longe da minha mãe, que se ressentia de mim e do meu pai que não se importava. Eu teria a cidade para me distrair das memórias de Jacob. E eu teria um marido que me adorava.

A cidade tinha sido tudo o que eu pensei que seria e muito mais.

Essa vida e intensidade saturavam cada parte dela. Havia festas e clubes de dança e as variedades mais interessantes de pessoas para conhecer. Nunca consegui ficar próxima de ninguém lá e eu nunca tinha o que fazer. Havia sempre alguém novo, alguém melhor para conhecer na noite seguinte. Durante o dia eu podia ir a museus e galerias de arte, ir para umas compras intermináveis na Quinta Avenida. À noite havia apresentações na Broadway.

Ocasionalmente eu podia convencer Edward a vir comigo, a me levar para um show, ou uma ópera, ou a um concerto. Sua vontade de me agradar sempre foi mais devido ao seu desejo de me fazer feliz do que um interesse comum com o que eu gostava. Na época, eu realmente não me importava por não termos nada em comum, contanto que eu conseguisse o que queria.

Mas isso, inevitavelmente, tinha desaparecido.

A novidade da cidade começou a me desgastar, e a novidade da sua esposa animada e energética pareceu desgastar Edward. Ele se tornou distante e eu me tornei insatisfeita.

E foi o que tinha causado uma cadeia de eventos em movimento que me trouxe até aqui, a este lugar horrível. Este lugar que era tudo que eu tinha passado a minha vida tentando fugir.

Tinha sido três dias de tédio total nesta casa e eu estava sentada na sala de estar às três da tarde, tentando dormir um pouco, mas achei extremamente difícil. Tudo que eu tinha feito era dormir e caminhar pela casa e relaxar, chafurdando na autocomiseração. Eu realmente não conseguia mais dormir.

Eu conseguia fechar meus olhos e saltar dentro e fora da consciência, permanecendo em um estado vago de sonho por horas, mas eu não conseguia dormir.

Em vez disso, eu me lembrava.

Corri através das páginas da minha vida como se fosse o romance mais interessante do mundo, deixando-as piscar diante dos meus olhos como um sonho acordado.

Pensei em Nova York e Forks. Pensei no meu tempo na faculdade da Universidade de Washington. Pensei nos domingos, saindo com Jessica e Lauren para a pequena cafeteria exatamente fora do campus para o café da manhã, devorando ovos fritos para curar as ressacas. Pensei naquele domingo em que eu estava escolhendo a minha torrada quando ouvi alguém chamar meu nome através da cafeteria.

"Bella?"

Olhei para cima para ver um jovem olhando para mim, um sorriso largo e surpreso em seu rosto.

Olhei sua camisa dobrada, seu cabelo bagunçado cor de cobre, as longas linhas do seu corpo e seu rosto sorrindo sem expressão. Meus olhos caíram para sua gravata preta. Eu tive a estranha sensação de _déjà vu_ ao olhar para aquela gravata. Eu vi as minhas próprias mãos a afrouxando com uma risada. Eu conhecia esse homem?

"Olá...?" A saudação foi mais uma pergunta.

"Edward." Ele respondeu simplesmente, estendendo sua mão. Eu a peguei enquanto lutava para me lembrar quem ele era. Meus olhos caíram aos seus lábios pálidos e finos e lembrei-me deles: quentes e simples.

Imediatamente me lembrei.

Seu avanço tímido, o álcool que tinha gosto de feriados, seu riso nervoso; auto-desdém estranhamente misturado com confiança, o nosso beijo comum. Eu o tinha conhecido em um bar no campus da UW há mais de três semanas, quando eu tinha saído para beber com minhas amigas.

"Claro." Eu disse com um sorriso. Eu não tinha certeza do que ele poderia desejar, o que ele pretendia por se aproximar de mim de novo. "Como vai você, Edward?"

"Estou bem." Ele evitou a minha pergunta, seu sorriso ainda estava muito grande.

Era ridículo o jeito que ele estava sorrindo para mim, como se fôssemos velhos amigos, como se ele me conhecesse intimamente. A forma como seus olhos enrugavam e a linha branca e reta de seus dentes... ele era muito mais atraente quando sorria.

"Estou feliz em ouvir isso." Respondi, puxando minha mão da dele. Eu estava ciente de Jessica e Lauren olhando para frente e para trás entre nós com curiosidade.

Edward engoliu levemente quando soltei a mão dele.

Eu esperava que ele se desculpasse de alguma maneira caracteristicamente estranha. Ao invés disso ele mudou de pé para pé em frente da nossa mesa. Eu o vi cerrar os dentes um pouco e notei a forte linha da sua mandíbula pela primeira vez.

Quando ele não disse nada, Lauren, Jessica e eu nos entreolhamos.

"Você terminou, Bella?" Jessica perguntou, apontando para o meu prato. Olhei para o meu sanduíche de ovo metade comido e me voltei para Edward rapidamente.

"Sim." Eu disse rapidamente, ficando de pé. O movimento brusco fez com que meu ombro se chocasse com o peito de Edward. Eu o senti recuar um pouco, mas ele ainda permaneceu completamente quieto enquanto observava minhas amigas e eu recolhermos nossas coisas.

Finalmente eu virei para ele, meu casaco pendurado no meu braço, e lhe dei um pequeno sorriso. "Foi bom te ver de novo, Edward".

Rocei contra ele de novo quando passei por ele para a porta, Jessica e Lauren seguindo depois de mim com pequenos sorrisos conspiratórios em seus rostos.

"Bella." Edward disse meu nome com uma intencionalidade ensaiada.

Ele disse isso tão alto, tão firmemente que eu não pude ignorá-lo, ou fingir que eu não tinha escutado. Virei-me mais uma vez para encará-lo. Ele ainda estava parado na frente da nossa mesa, seus braços fechados hermeticamente dos seus lados.

Inclinei minha cabeça para ele interrogativamente.

"Posso te levar para jantar amanhã à noite?" Ele perguntou, a questão dita tão rápido que eu quase não entendi.

Eu podia ouvir Jessica e Lauren tentando abafar gargalhadas atrás de mim.

Tentando segurar o meu próprio riso por sua estranheza, eu sorri para ele. "Sinto muito, Edward. Eu tenho um namorado".

Eu vi seu rosto corar de constrangimento, mas quando seus olhos encontraram os meus, eram uma estranha mistura de vergonha e confiança. Eu acho que ele parecia um pouco irritado.

Então eu o ouvi, sua voz muito desanimada, "Se você não quer sair comigo, é só dizer. Você não tem que criar desculpas".

Pisquei para ele, um pouco surpresa. Suas palavras teriam sido confiantes e raivosas, mas sua linguagem corporal era muito dócil. Eu sabia que ele se sentia intimidado por mim porque ele não era o primeiro. Eu sabia, por todos os padrões convencionais, que eu estava fora do seu alcance. Mas tudo o que ele disse para mim, cada vez que ele olhava para mim, parecia estar atado com uma importância que beirava o desespero.

E eu tive pena dele.

É verdade, eu não teria saído com ele independentemente de estar ou não estar em um relacionamento. Mas eu acho que ele não precisava saber disso. Eu não queria ser inteiramente responsável por magoá-lo.

Então eu caminhei de volta para ele, fechando a distância entre nós em quatro pequenos passos. Olhando-o nos olho, eu disse, "O nome dele é Jacob Black, ele tem cabelos pretos e olhos castanhos, ele odeia cogumelos e frango, já namoramos há três anos e eu sou apaixonada por ele".

Eu não acho que seria possível que o rosto de Edward ficasse mais vermelho do que já estava.

Inclinando-me para cima, coloquei minhas mãos em cada um dos seus ombros e, ficando nas pontas dos meus pés, rocei um beijo suave na sua bochecha.

"Sinto muito, Edward." Eu sussurrei, não querendo dizer isso.

Ouvi o ranger da porta dos fundos e meus olhos se abriram, despertando-me das minhas memórias de forma abrupta. Reconheci imediatamente o peso e o ritmo dos passos vindo em minha direção.

Eu me ajeitei no sofá, alisando meu cabelo e desejando que eu tivesse um espelho.

Era estranho saber que eu era a mesma garota que tinha pensado em Edward tão inconseqüentemente uma vez.

Agora, ele era tudo que eu parecia ter consciência. Apenas o som dele se aproximando me enchia de tal pavor - e receio – que era difícil imaginar que algum dia fui indiferente a ele. Eu queria tanto não sentir nada de novo. A ironia de tudo isto não me escapava.

Olhei pela janela atrás de mim, surpresa ao ver que ainda estava claro lá fora, o sol apenas começando a definir sobre as montanhas distantes. Nos últimos dias ele não tinha voltado para casa até bem depois do anoitecer.

"Bella?" Eu o ouvi gritar.

Eu hesitei, assustada e imediatamente em pânico por ele estar procurando por mim.

Saltei para os meus pés e comecei a caminhar no sentido da porta do salão principal. Eu tinha quase o alcançado quando ele virou a esquina. Corri diretamente para ele, batendo em seu peito com um suspiro. Senti seus braços se enroscarem reflexivamente para me firmarem, mas eu já tinha voltado correndo para longe dele, meus olhos arregalados.

Ele pareceu quase divertido com a minha reação.

"Eu trouxe o jantar." Ele disse, sua voz firme, não demonstrando mais nada.

"Eu não estou com fome." Eu respondi rapidamente, mesmo que eu estivesse.

"Independentemente disso, eu preciso falar com você".

Sem dizer nada, ele virou-se em seus calcanhares e fez seu caminho em direção à parte de trás da casa para a cozinha ampla e luminosa. Eu podia sentir as palmas das minhas mãos ficando suadas enquanto eu o seguia, meus pequenos passos enquanto eu seguia atrás dele.

Ele parou na mesa, puxando sanduíches de um saco de papel marrom e os colocando em dois guardanapos de papel em silêncio. Ele empurrou um para mim e ficou com o outro na cabeceira da mesa. Eu assisti, sem falar nada, quando ele entrou na despensa e pegou uma garrafa de whisky, servindo-o em um copo de plástico. Ele colocou um segundo copo sobre a mesa na minha frente, mas deixou-o vazio, colocando a garrafa na frente dele e levantando uma sobrancelha em expectativa.

Eu andei para a frente, puxando a cadeira ao lado dele e, em seguida, segundo supus, empurrei-a novamente. Eu me servi de whisky e agarrei meu prato, deslocando-o para a outra ponta da mesa de forma que estávamos de frente um para o outro através da longa extensão de madeira. Sentei-me, meus olhos nunca deixando os seus, e fiquei perfeitamente imóvel. Meus dedos coçavam para alcançar o sanduíche em minha frente, mas eu resisti.

Ele olhou para mim por um momento, ilegível, antes de abaixar-se lentamente em sua própria cadeira.

"Coma." Ele ordenou, como se ele pudesse ler o desespero em meu rosto.

Sem hesitar mais, peguei o sanduíche e dei uma grande mordida, mastigando-o vigorosamente e sufocando um gemido.

Comemos em silêncio por vários minutos. Ele não fez comentários sobre o fato de que eu tinha dito que não estava com fome. Comer uma refeição por dia, de tudo o que ele trazia para casa à noite, estava, obviamente, me desgastando. Ele nunca se desculpou por isso, nunca me perguntou se eu precisava de alguma coisa pela manhã, ou o que eu fazia para as refeições durante o dia.

"Eu estive conversando com alguns amigos do meu pai na cidade nestes últimos dias." Ele disse finalmente, colocando seu próprio sanduíche sobre o guardanapo que ele havia aberto na frente dele para usá-lo como um prato. Perguntei-me vagamente por que nós simplesmente não usávamos os pratos de seus pais.

"Pessoas do hospital? Médicos?" Eu perguntei alto.

"Principalmente." Ele concordou. Ele tomou um gole da sua bebida e depois se inclinou para frente, como se precisasse estar mais perto de mim. "Eles me ofereceram um emprego".

"Um emprego?" Eu disse com uma risada um pouco confusa. "Você não é médico, Edward".

Os olhos de Edward brilharam um pouco com aborrecimento. "Eu fui para a faculdade de medicina".

Dei de ombros e tomei um gole da minha própria bebida. O whisky queimou minha boca com uma força que eu não estava esperando e eu cuspi e tossi reflexivamente. Eu vi o sorriso de Edward para mim enquanto eu ofegava, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

Quando olhei para ele, ele estava recostado na cadeira. "De qualquer forma," ele disse, sua voz mais tranqüila agora "eu vou trabalhar no laboratório".

"Você _vai_?" Eu consegui dizer, um sentimento de naufrágio começando a se movimentar dentro de mim quando eu registrei o que ele estava me dizendo sentado lá, completamente calmo. "Você parece já ter decidido".

Edward encolheu os ombros, o ligeiro vestígio de um sorriso ainda visível em seus lábios.

"E-e quanto a Nova York?" Eu perguntei, minha voz calma e mansa.

"O que tem?"

"Nós _vivemos_ lá." Eu balbuciei, de repente muito nervosa com o vazio do seu rosto. "Edward, você tem um trabalho lá, uma casa, todas as nossas coisas... a nossa _vida"._

Ele não respondeu.

Ele simplesmente ficou ali sentado, recostado na cadeira com os braços cruzados sobre o seu peito, como se ele estivesse esperando que eu fizesse algo. Talvez ele estivesse esperando que eu começasse a gritar, ou chorar, ou que eu me lançasse sobre a mesa e o atacasse.

Em vez disso, senti-me começar a tremer.

Não com medo, ou tristeza, mas com algum excesso de emoção indefinível.

"Edward, nós _não podemos_ nos mudar para Colorado Springs." Implorei, não tendo certeza do que eu esperava ser sua resposta.

"Eu posso fazer o que eu quiser." Ele respondeu friamente, suas palavras espelhando o que ele havia me dito naquele dia em seu escritório. Ele tinha parado de fazer qualquer coisa para o meu benefício, ele estava fazendo o que queria sem qualquer consideração por mim.

Ele se levantou de repente e pegou o resto do seu sanduíche. Ele o jogou no lixo antes que eu pudesse impedi-lo, e perguntar a ele se eu poderia comê-lo no café da manhã.

Então ele se virou para mim, seus olhos duros.

"Além disso, eu não vou mudar para Colorado Springs. Vou viver aqui, em Hartsel. Nesta casa".

Meus olhos varreram a cozinha antes que eu pudesse me parar. A casa vazia, escura, ligeiramente desagradável em que estávamos. A casa onde o aquecedor não funcionava no meu quarto e não éramos autorizados a utilizar os pratos e não havia uma televisão. Ele queria _viver _aqui.

Notei que ele não tinha dito "nós".

"E quanto a mim?" Perguntei baixinho, com medo da sua resposta, com medo de ouvi-lo dizer que eu seria obrigada a ficar aqui com ele.

Ele me olhou por um longo tempo sem falar, seus gelados olhos verdes me segurando. Eu não tinha parado de tremer e eu tinha certeza que ele podia ver, mesmo do outro lado do cômodo.

"Você é, naturalmente, livre para fazer o que você quiser." Ele deu de ombros. "Você não é uma prisioneira".

Senti um suspiro escapar dos meus lábios quando ouvi as palavras que eu não esperava, mas que eu ansiava. Ele estava me dando permissão para ir embora, ir para casa, voltar para Nova York e viver minha vida. Pedir o divórcio.

Minha alegria durou pouco quando percebi o que isso significava.

Voltar para uma casa que já não seria minha, viver em uma cidade onde eu não tinha um emprego, ou um meio de me sustentar. E voltar sem o meu marido. Voltar sozinha.

Todo mundo lá veria isso - me veria sozinha - e eles não fariam nada. Todo mundo me observaria, vivendo naquela casa sozinha até que ele a vendesse, ou até que eu fosse expulsa. E não haveria quem viesse em meu socorro.

Jacob se aninhou em meu pescoço. "Você sempre pode vir a mim, Bella. Para qualquer coisa".

Senti as lágrimas começarem a trilhar meu rosto em silêncio, enquanto Edward observava. Corri meus dedos sobre o pequeno diamante na minha mão esquerda, vendo a luz fraca refletir nele em faíscas de amarelo e azul.

_Você não é uma prisioneira. _

Encontrei os olhos de Edward, encontrando-o em pé e esperando e sempre me observando.

"Não sou?" Sussurrei.

Acho que vi algo enfraquecer nele por um momento com a minha leve pergunta. Ele pareceu surpreso, quase assustado por apenas um segundo. Então ele foi encolhendo os ombros e saindo e eu me perguntei o que diabos eu tinha acabado de fazer.

* * *

**_Nota da Irene: _**_Eu sei... eu sei... vc devem estar pensando: Como uma autora faz isso com a gente? Pq ela nos deixa sofrer desse jeito? É por isso que ela colocou a fic na classificação de Angústia. É um sentimento perfeito para descrever o que sempre sinto ao ler esses primeiros capítulos. Bem, pelo menos descobrimos hoje que a Bella realmente namorou o Jacob antes de o Ed aparecer. Precisamos saber agora o que a levou a ficar com o Ed... OMG. Beijos a todas_


	8. O Carro

**Capítulo 8 - O Carro**

Conviver com Edward era tão horrível como eu pensava que seria.

Eu o evitava há quase uma semana quando ele invadiu a cozinha enquanto eu estava enchendo um copo de água da torneira e me disse que me levaria para o mercado. Ele saiu da cozinha sem me dar a chance de inventar uma desculpa, ou recusar educadamente. Eu estava tão surpresa, tão faminta, que eu provavelmente não teria recusado, de qualquer maneira.

O silêncio pairava sobre a casa completamente e eu estava começando a sentir a tensão atingir o seu ponto de ebulição, pedindo por algum tipo de libertação. Nós não havíamos dito duas palavras um ao outro desde o dia em que ele me disse que estava se mudando para cá por tempo indeterminado e desde que _eu_ tinha dado apenas uma indicação vaga da minha intenção de ficar com ele.

Era tão terrivelmente óbvio que ele não me queria mais, que ele esperava que eu voltasse para Nova York no instante em que ele me ofereceu. Ele me ignorou completamente pelos próximos dias, já não trazendo comida para mim à noite. Isto me forçou a ir à caça nos armários e suportar qualquer sopa enlatada, ou legumes, que encontrava lá. Não era muito, mas me sustentava e permitiu-me ignorá-lo explicitamente em resposta.

Eu só podia supor que ele tinha começado a trabalhar no hospital de Colorado Springs na segunda-feira, já que ele saía todas as manhãs, desde aquele dia, vestindo roupas bonitas e um jaleco branco com seu nome bordado no bolso. Ele nunca mencionou isso para mim, no entanto. Inferno, ele mal tinha olhado para mim até a manhã de quinta-feira, quando anunciou que faríamos compras juntos.

Eu me arrastei até o carro como se eu estivesse caminhando para a minha própria execução, a única coisa mantendo-me em movimento foi a profunda fome e o desespero que eu sentia na boca do meu estômago. Deslizei para o carro prata e percebi que não era o _mesmo_ carro prata alugado. É claro, ainda era prata, mas o interior era de couro verde-escuro, em vez de preto. Eu me perguntei se ele havia realmente _comprado_ um carro. Eu realmente não queria perguntar a ele.

Edward se jogou no banco do motorista ao meu lado e ligou o carro, saindo para a rodovia com uma velocidade desnecessária. Ele não estava olhando para mim, ou falando comigo, mas era ainda a maior atenção que ele me deu em seis dias.

Eu sabia que as coisas teriam sido mais fáceis para mim, e talvez para ele, se eu tivesse simplesmente expressado verbalmente a minha vontade de permanecer no Colorado. Mas eu não tinha certeza de que eu poderia fazer isso. Eu não queria ficar aqui e ele sabia disso. Dizer as palavras em voz alta as tornaria muito reais, muito definitivas. Isso significaria que eu tinha tomado uma decisão, que eu havia pensado nas duas opções diante de mim e que eu tinha escolhido uma sobre a outra. Eu não tinha certeza se eu estava pronta para lidar com isso.

Toda noite eu pensaria em ir embora. Eu pensaria em roubar seu carro prata e dirigir para Colorado Springs, ou Denver, e voar para longe dali. Eu ficaria deitada acordada durante horas e fantasiaria sobre todos os lugares que eu iria, todas as coisas que eu faria quando eu estivesse livre dele. E então eu me lembrava do que eu era, o que minha vida era, e eu rolaria e dormiria.

Mais do que ter medo de ir embora, mais do que ter medo de ficar, eu tinha medo do que Edward diria. Parte de mim estava com medo de que ele me recusasse, que ele me mandasse de volta a Nova York com um olhar duro e os papéis do divórcio. E se ele não fizesse isso? Bem, então ele procuraria uma explicação. Perguntando-me se eu queria ficar com ele na forma de uma pergunta experimental. 'Sim' era uma resposta fácil, o 'por que' era muito mais difícil.

Ele deve ter percebido há muito tempo o que o meu silêncio – o que a minha presença contínua - significava. Ele deve ter colocado tudo junto naquela sua mente brilhante: que eu me recusei a deixar um homem de quem eu tinha medo porque ele era a única vida que eu conhecia agora. E ter medo seria sempre melhor do que ficar sozinha. Ainda assim, ele nunca me fez dizer isto, nunca pediu para ouvir as palavras, nunca me pediu para implorar. Em vez disso, ele me disse para entrar no carro para que ele pudesse me levar para o mercado. Assim ele poderia me comprar comida e eu poderia viver com ele.

Viajamos por quase quinze minutos, só virando uma vez, e então ele estava estacionando o carro em uma pequena vaga. Olhei para cima curiosamente e li a placa pintada na loja: South Park Mercantil. Era um pequeno mercado independente que era uma das únicas empresas que existiam em Hartsel.

Eu vivia aqui agora.

Quando eu saí do carro fiz uma pausa, esperando que Edward desse o próximo passo para perto de mim. Quando ele não saiu do carro, eu olhei de volta para ele através do vidro colorido verde do pára-brisa. Ele olhou para mim, imóvel. Voltei para o carro e abri a minha porta, inclinando-me para ele.

"Você não vem?" Perguntei a ele, insegura.

Em vez de me responder, Edward estendeu seu cartão de crédito.

Abri minha boca para falar, então a fechei sem dizer nada. Arrebatei o cartão da mão dele, sentindo o calor do rubor na minha cara. Eu me endireitei e bati a porta do carro com frustração, girando no meu calcanhar para entrar na loja.

Era quase impossível encontrar alguma coisa reconhecível.

Tudo era orgânico e cultivado aqui e estranhamente peculiar. Evitei o amigável e sorridente empregado quando me esquivei para baixo nos corredores, arrebatando a tudo e qualquer coisa que eu pudesse usar para fazer refeições reconhecíveis para mim. Eu não era uma cozinheira muito boa, mas eu estava com tanta fome que eu tinha certeza que eu não tinha que ser.

Considerei procurar por coisas que Edward gostaria, e rapidamente decidi contra isso. Se ele quisesse alguma coisa, ele deveria ter vindo comigo. Em vez disso, ele me deixou para eu me virar sozinha para sobreviver contra essas pessoas curiosas e felizes e sua curiosa lojinha encantadora. Ele teria que procurar suas próprias refeições.

Paguei por tudo o mais rápido que pude e um homem chamado Mike com um sorriso bonito me ajudou a trazer as sacolas para fora. Eu nunca tinha visto Edward se mover tão rápido como ele se moveu quando pegou as compras das mãos de Mike e as enfiou no banco de trás e no porta-malas do carro prata.

Com um adeus afiado e um aceno de mão, Edward empurrou Mike para longe e deslizou de volta para o seu assento, acelerando o motor. Eu disparei um olhar de desculpas para Mike, que sorriu para mim e acenou antes de voltar para dentro. Abri minha porta e mal a tinha fechado novamente antes que Edward estivesse acelerando para fora da vaga e voltando para casa.

Olhei para Edward, meus olhos arregalados, por vários momentos. Quando ele continuou a não dizer nada, eu me virei para olhar pela janela. Ele sempre parecia tão calmo, tão completamente composto em meio à tensão que eu tinha certeza que acabaria por me esmagar.

Assisti os pastos passarem em ondas, seguindo a linha do fio de telefone com os meus olhos, até que Edward acelerou e eu comecei a ter dores de cabeça.

No momento em que chegamos em casa eu tinha decidido que estava cheia disso.

Edward e eu nunca tivemos longas discussões, nunca conversamos e jogamos conversa fora, mesmo quando nos casamos. Éramos, em geral, um casal quieto. Mas isso era insuportável, e eu podia me sentir quebrando.

Edward desligou o motor com um clique e me esperou sair do carro.

"Você pode levar os mantimentos e colocá-los onde quiser." Ele disse, sua voz calma e firme. Ele não me ajudaria.

_Claro._

Sentei-me completamente imóvel, passando minhas mãos contra as minhas coxas, incapaz de me mover. Meus olhos ainda estavam fixos na janela e todo o meu corpo estava rígido.

Eu não acho que ele pensou alguma coisa do meu silêncio até que vários minutos se passaram e ele abriu sua própria porta para sair. Eu o senti parar ao meu lado quando ele finalmente percebeu que eu não tinha feito nenhum movimento para destravar meu cinto de segurança.

Eu o senti lentamente, hesitantemente, afundar em seu assento. Ele deixou sua porta aberta.

Eu estava bastante certa de que ele não falaria primeiro, mas eu não quis arriscar que ele dissesse meu nome, ou perguntasse o que eu estava fazendo. Porque que se dane se eu soubesse essa porra.

Eu me virei tão de repente que vi suas sobrancelhas levantarem. "Isso não vai funcionar." Eu disse abruptamente.

Edward hesitou, olhando para a casa, depois de volta para mim. "O que não vai funcionar?"

"Isso!" Eu chorei, meu desespero e medo e tensão correndo para fora de mim. Eu fiz sinal entre eu e ele vigorosamente. "Este jogo onde você finge que eu não existo a menos que a porra do seu humor se altere gravemente!"

Edward piscou para mim em silêncio por vários momentos, não respondendo.

Respirei profundamente, tentando acalmar-me, antes de soltar, "Você tem que parar de ficar irritado comigo eventualmente".

Isso chegou aos ouvidos dele.

Vi seus olhos cintilarem para a vida e sua boca endurecer em uma linha fina, sua mandíbula enrijeceu e tencionou. "Eu?" Ele vociferou. Sua voz era venenosa.

Eu queria dar um tapa nele. Eu queria sacudi-lo pelos ombros e gritar na cara dele. E então eu queria me sentar lá enquanto ele me batia, gritava comigo. Qualquer coisa menos esta indiferença silenciosa; sua punição dolorida. Alienando-me, forçando-me a viver sem conforto em um lugar estranho, ele certamente sabia exatamente como jogar com as minhas fraquezas.

Agarrando uma das sacolas de mantimento dos meus pés, agarrei a alça e empurrei a porta com meu ombro, soltando o meu cinto de segurança e ficando de pé. Estando fora do carro, eu me virei para enfrentá-lo de modo que, mais uma vez, eu estava olhando para ele.

"Ouça, Edward. Eu decidi ficar aqui, para melhor, ou para pior. Então ou você pode se controlar e começar a se comportar como um ser humano razoável, ou você pode me chutar, porra. Mas o que você está fazendo nesse exato minuto? Deixando-me ficar e continuando a me torturar? Eu não agüento mais essa porra. Especialmente de você".

Virei-me no meu calcanhar, nem mesmo me preocupando em fechar a porta do carro atrás de mim, e corri até os degraus da varanda para a porta da frente. Entrei na casa e joguei a sacola sobre a mesa no corredor, sem sequer olhar para ver o que estava nela. Sem olhar para ver a reação de Edward, fui subindo as escadas da frente em direção ao meu quarto.

Eu nem mesmo senti o frio que geralmente me dava arrepios, o quarto sempre estava uns sólidos dez graus mais frio do que o resto da casa. Em vez disso, o ar bateu no meu rosto aquecido com uma mordida que só aumentou a minha raiva.

Atirei-me na cama, enterrei meu rosto profundamente no travesseiro e soltei um grito abafado. Dei socos no colchão algumas vezes, liberando a energia em excesso e desejando que isso fosse o peito de Edward. Então, ofegante, eu virei para as minhas costas e olhei para o teto enquanto eu continuava a bufar.

Eu não tinha certeza de quanto tempo eu fiquei deitada lá quando ouvi uma batida da porta do carro.

Edward estava saindo somente agora do carro?

Meus dentes ainda estavam cerrados contra a violenta liberação de tensão, eu rolei sobre o meu estômago e empurrei-me para que eu pudesse ver a entrada de carros pela janela.

Edward estava parado na porta aberta do lado do passageiro, olhando para o banco em que eu estive sentada. Eu estava longe demais para ler a expressão em seu rosto, mas suas feições pareciam torcidas com algum tipo de emoção.

Observei, perplexa, quando ele fechou a porta suavemente. Seus dedos pousaram no metal por um momento. Ele permaneceu parado por vários segundos, parecendo estar dividido entre entrar na casa e ficar onde estava.

Então, com um movimento deliberado, ele abriu a porta traseira do carro e pegou um punhado de sacolas do supermercado.

Eu me virei e espremi meu corpo de volta para a cama para que eu estivesse deitada de costas, olhando para o teto mais uma vez.

Com um profundo suspiro, escutei o barulho da porta da frente abrir e fechar por três vezes; notei o ruído dos seus sapatos na entrada da garagem entrando e saindo da casa; e ouvi um barulho e coisas raspando quando Edward colocou tudo que eu precisava nos armários da cozinha.

* * *

_**Nota da Beta:**_

_Então, o que estão achando da fic?_

_A Nêni já voltou da lua de mel, mas está "doidinha" organizando as coisas da nova vida de casada e a mudança, então vou continuar postando as fics pra ela. Não se preocupem!_

_DEIXEM REVIEWS!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	9. A Caixa

**Capítulo 9 - A Caixa**

As duas últimas semanas passaram muito idênticas à primeira.

A casa da fazenda foi completamente sufocada pelo silêncio tenso, seus dois ocupantes evitando o contato tanto quanto possível. Edward não falava comigo, nunca me dizia quando ele estava saindo para o trabalho, ou quando ele estaria voltando. Eu sempre acordava com o som do bater da porta da frente e ficava deitada na cama enquanto ouvia o carro sair da garagem. Eu levantaria, tomaria banho e comeria, e então meditaria sobre o que fazer.

A casa precisava ser limpa, a terra em torno dela certamente precisava ser trabalhada, mas eu nunca toquei nenhuma. Eu odiava limpar, odiava qualquer tipo de trabalho físico. Eu tinha sido estragada a minha vida inteira, mal levantando um dedo para ajudar alguém. Não era algo que eu estava orgulhosa, mas o fato é que eu provavelmente não sabia nada sobre como arrumar uma casa, mesmo que eu quisesse fazer isso.

Havia também a idéia de que fazer algo útil, algo construtivo, implicaria que eu estava fazendo isso _por _Edward.

A única diferença nas últimas semanas foi a de que a cozinha ficou totalmente cheia de alimentos em todos os momentos. Duas vezes por semana ele me levaria para a cidade e esperaria no carro enquanto eu comprava o que precisava.

Eu faria refeições para mim durante o dia, imediatamente lavando qualquer coisa que eu usasse de modo que nada nunca parecia fora do lugar. Após os primeiros dias eu comecei a fazer outro prato de qualquer coisa que eu tinha feito para o jantar e o colocava na geladeira. Eu tentava estar na cama, ou, pelo menos, fora da vista, quando ele chegava em casa.

Edward nunca me agradeceu, ou elogiou as refeições, ou demonstrou que as viu, mas elas sempre desapareciam até a manhã seguinte.

Era quase como se tivéssemos esse entendimento estranho, algum segredo minúsculo, cujo significado era desconhecido até mesmo para nós dois.

Quase duas semanas depois do funeral de Carlisle - uma manhã de terça-feira - Edward bateu na minha porta para me acordar. Desci para a cozinha, onde ele estava na mesa bebendo café, o jaleco branco quase invisível debaixo do casaco de frio. Eu me perguntava o quão frio estava lá fora. Edward me disse calmamente que ele tinha mandado trazer todas as nossas posses de Nova York. Eu cuspi meu café e olhei para ele com os olhos arregalados, mas não disse nada.

Isso estava realmente acontecendo. Eu estava realmente ficando. Esta era a minha escolha.

No dia seguinte, os caminhões começaram a chegar na casa enquanto Edward estava no trabalho. Eles empilharam as caixas na sala principal, torres precárias de papelão que guardavam o que a minha vida costumava ser. O que quer que estávamos deixando para trás – do que quer que nós dois estávamos fugindo - estava na sala e eu não quis tocar em nada pelo dia inteiro.

Quando Edward chegou em casa à noite, ele olhou para a desordem que tornava quase impossível se mover em torno do primeiro andar.

"Você precisa fazer alguma coisa com essas coisas." Ele disse, sem olhar para mim.

Saí da cozinha, não respondendo a ele.

Na quinta-feira eu acordei com o som familiar da batida da porta da frente e o zumbido do motor. Levantei-me, tomando o meu tempo no chuveiro até que a água gelasse. Quando eu finalmente desci os degraus, senti os nervos em minha garganta.

Após estar na sala por vários minutos sem me mover, peguei uma caixa em cima de uma das pilhas e a abri com frustração e medo.

Dentro havia livros, cadernos, papéis soltos, todos do escritório de Edward. Olhei para eles por um longo tempo, sem saber o que fazer.

Finalmente decidi que eu passaria o dia abrindo as caixas e as empilhando em pilhas separadas, rotulando-as com tanto o meu nome, ou o de Edward.

A tarefa revelou-se difícil, especialmente quando um outro caminhão cheio de coisas chegou na parte da tarde.

Na maior parte, todas as nossas coisas estavam separadas. Nossa muralha tinha permitido que nós permanecêssemos separados em todos os momentos, o espaço excessivo parecia tornar-se necessário para que pudéssemos co-existir. De vez em quando, porém, haveria uma caixa onde eu via pedaços de Edward misturados com os meus. Eu enrijeceria meu queixo e colocaria suas coisas para fora, colocando-as em seu lado da sala sem olhar muito de perto para qualquer coisa.

Edward não disse nada sobre as pilhas separadas quando ele as viu naquela noite. E quando eu acordei na manhã de sexta-feira, cada uma das suas caixas tinha ido embora. Imaginei que ele tinha provavelmente as movido para o seu quarto enquanto eu dormia.

Sentindo-me ligeiramente irritada que ele tinha cuidado das suas coisas antes que eu tivesse, eu comecei a levantar minhas próprias caixas pelas escadas, lutando e gemendo com as mais pesadas. Quando eu tinha transferido todas, dei uma olhada ao redor do meu quarto com o suor escorrendo pela minha testa, minha respiração forçada enquanto eu decidia que coisas começava a guardar primeiro.

Por alguma razão que eu não poderia explicar, eu não queria descompactá-las.

Talvez fosse a permanência de tal ação, mas eu já sabia que minha estadia era permanente. No meu âmago eu sabia que era muito covarde para ir a outro lugar.

Mais do que apenas o meu medo de ficar presa, eu não queria me livrar das _caixas_. Elas estavam empilhadas no meu quarto, como a presença silenciosa de amigos. Enquanto elas estivessem lá, pairando pelo quarto, quase parecia que eu não estava sozinha.

Em vez de derrubá-las e esvaziá-las uma por uma, caminhei de volta para baixo das escadas até a cozinha para beber um copo de água. Vi algumas pequenas caixas que eu tinha posto na mesa, que tinha os pratos e talheres.

Com um suspiro, caminhei até a mesa e abri uma das caixas, procurando por um copo. Puxei um para fora e caminhei até a pia, olhando para o relógio quando eu passei. Era quase meio-dia. Enchi o copo com água da torneira e tomei um longo gole, surpresa com a rapidez com que o dia estava passando.

Olhei para as caixas sobre a mesa, quatro delas alinhadas lado a lado ao longo da mesa. Encostei-me ao balcão e coloquei meu copo na mesa, observando-as. Eu teria que guardá-las antes que Edward voltasse para casa. Eu não sabia onde ele comia suas refeições, mas ele não seria capaz de usar a mesa se eu não as eliminasse.

Com um suspiro, eu reabri a caixa que eu tinha tirado o copo e removi os outros, e andei até os gabinetes e armário enquanto colocava todos fora. Coloquei nossos pratos em cima dos de Carlisle e Esme, que tinham deixado de ser utilizados desde que Edward e eu estávamos na casa. Eu me mudei para tachos e panelas, tigelas e facas.

Quando abri a terceira caixa, movi a minha cabeça para o lado em confusão.

Havia um grande prato na lateral, que provavelmente foi a razão de eu tê-la jogado na cozinha. Mas agora que eu tinha aberto a caixa completamente, pude ver que era grande e decorativo - não era um prato que estava destinado a ser utilizado.

Ao lado estava uma bela e talhada lâmpada de madeira escura. A sombra era de vitrais translúcidos, com cores e desenhos intricados em espiral em torno dela. Senti meu corpo inteiro tenso quando reconheci como a lâmpada do escritório de Edward. Seu rosto frio e branco olhando para mim, seus braços cruzados sobre o peito, e a luz acesa ao lado dele, as cores da luz refletindo em seu rosto com os finos padrões graciosos enquanto ele me dizia que iríamos viajar.

Eu estava prestes a levantar a caixa e levá-la de volta para o salão onde Edward a veria quando notei que a luz estava colocada em cima de pastas e papéis, e outra coisa pequena e escura no canto.

A curiosidade pulsava através de mim enquanto eu levantava a lâmpada para fora da caixa e me inclinava.

Coloquei a lâmpada na mesa da cozinha ao meu lado para que eu pudesse chegar e pegar o pequeno livro de couro. A capa era marrom escura, nenhum título na frente ou na coluna lateral. Corri meus dedos sobre ele suavemente, pegando nos cantos ligeiramente.

Folheei as páginas rapidamente e vi a caligrafia de Edward, impecável e graciosa em cada página. Parei em uma, perguntando-me se talvez fosse uma agenda. Enquanto eu lia o texto, os meus olhos se arregalaram de surpresa.

Eram poemas.

Poemas de amor copiados em papel palavra por palavra com uma precisão meticulosa. O melhor trabalho dos grandes poetas, copiados em sua própria mão para este pequeno livro. Ele era um cientista, completamente e totalmente socialmente desajeitado. Ele detestava poesia, eu tinha certeza. Eu não olhei para qualquer um dos poemas que ele tinha escolhido para incluir na curiosa coleção. Em vez disso, fechei o livro com um estalo e o coloquei sobre a mesa ao lado da lâmpada.

Minha testa franziu um pouco com a dor de uma memória distante.

Onde eu tinha visto esse livro antes?

Após alguns momentos, estendi a minha mão e abri a capa da frente.

Eu, mais uma vez, vi o manuscrito de Edward. Ele fluía sobre as palavras de uma forma elegante, a partir de um poema que não era seu.

_"No entanto, isso está na minha mente, apreensão por ti, _

_Ainda que em ti não possa perseverar. _

_Porque eu tinha sido um pouco dono _

_De uma hora de ti, de todas as coisas de sempre ". __  
_  
E abaixo dele, uma nota curta e simples:

_Para você e para nenhuma outra. _

Reconheci a estrofe como Donne, uma seleção curiosa de uma mulher que morre de uma febre. Interessante matéria de dedicação. Eu não entendi o sentimento estranho que se seguiu, mas lá estava o seu nome e uma data que eu reconheci.

_12 outubro de 2004. _

Minha respiração ficou presa na minha garganta.

Lembrei-me do rosto de Edward. Lembrei-me dele em pé na porta, olhando para mim com surpresa. Ele parecia estar empurrando para trás a tristeza, algum tipo de dor que eu não conseguia entender.

Olhei para Jacob, que estava sorrindo para mim encorajadoramente. Eu sorri de volta.

Edward ainda estava muito triste. E ele estava segurando um pequeno livro de couro marrom escuro debaixo do braço.

"O que é isso?" Perguntei a ele, apontando para aquilo quando dei alguns passos em direção a ele, para longe de Jacob.

Edward não respondeu. _Tão triste_.

Por que ele estava triste? Eu não conseguia entender. Toda vez que eu sentia como se estivesse começando a ver algo do que ele era, ele olharia para mim ou diria algo ou faria algo que eu não podia compreender.

Eu olhei para ele, mais bonito do que eu já o tinha visto, em seu terno, seu cabelo escovado e macio pela primeira vez. Ele esteve sorrindo a noite toda, seu rosto se iluminando toda vez que seus olhos pousavam em mim. Ele estava sorrindo e ele estava feliz e agora ele estava triste e eu não sabia o por quê.

Olhei para o meu próprio vestido branco, brilhando à luz das velas.

O dia do seu casamento deveria ser o dia mais feliz da sua vida.

_Por que _ele estava tão triste?

Quando olhei para trás em direção à porta, ele tinha ido embora.

"Bella?" Ouvi alguém chamar meu nome, quebrando-me da minha reflexão.

Parei violentamente. Minhas mão arremessaram de volta em surpresa, para longe do pequeno livro de couro como se tivesse levado um choque elétrico. Senti meu braço bater contra a máscara de vidro da lâmpada, derrubando-a ao chão da cozinha com um estrondo.

_"Bella?"_ Ouvi a voz de Edward, mais alta e mais agitada agora que seus passos se aproximaram. O que ele estava fazendo em casa?

Eu caí de joelhos, um pouco em pânico, e tentei recolher os cacos da sua lâmpada. Peguei tantos quanto eu poderia e levantei-me, atirando-os no lixo.

Virei-me quando ouvi passos pararem em frente à porta da cozinha.

Gelei quando encontrei os olhos de Edward, seu rosto confuso enquanto ele parava na porta me olhando. Olhei para os restos da sua lâmpada ainda caídos no chão em uma confusão total e para o livro que estava à vista.

"O que você está fazendo em casa?" Engoli em seco, esperando que ele não pudesse ver a confusão do lado oposto da mesa.

"Oh, eu tive que vir buscar algo para..." Ele começou a explicar, apontando vagamente para cima. Então sua voz pareceu morrer em sua garganta, como se ele estivesse sendo estrangulado em silêncio.

Eu vi sua expressão mudar em um instante de confusão para a raiva.

"O que você _fez_?"

"Sinto muito." Eu gritei, em pânico ligeiramente pela expressão furiosa em seu rosto. "Eu não queria..."

"O que você estava tentando fodidamente _fazer_, Isabella?" Ele praticamente gritou comigo. Eu podia ver sua mandíbula apertando e os punhos das suas mãos fechando ao seu lado.

Senti as lágrimas começarem a escorrer pelo meu rosto quando ele começou a caminhar em direção a mim, andando como se ele fosse me matar.

Caí de joelhos, tentando desesperadamente pegar o resto dos vitrais.

Quando ele passou pela mesa da cozinha para ficar em cima de mim, eu o ouvi parar de repente e soltar uma respiração curta. Ainda chorando, eu o ignorei, rezando para que ele não estivesse se preparando para me chutar.

O sangue escorria sobre o vidro e o chão enquanto eu recolhia os cacos. Descartando o vidro que eu estava segurando, eu balancei ligeiramente para trás, meus olhos fixos no pequeno fluxo vermelho que estava deslizando da parte inferior do meu antebraço. Ele resultou de uma pulsação, um corte profundo na minha mão.

Devo ter me cortado quando eu estava jogando os cacos maiores, preocupada demais com a reação de Edward, eu não tinha sequer notado.

Senti minha visão começar a girar, minha cabeça de repente parecendo leve quando observei o vermelho esvair no meu braço cortado e fundido como um rio ao longo do branco da minha pele. Eu podia sentir o cheiro da ferrugem e sal e cobre no ar, as linhas quentes na minha carne.

Senti duas mãos me agarrarem pelos ombros, puxando-me.

Eu cambaleei, inconstante em meus pés, enquanto Edward me segurou com firmeza pelos ombros. Havia um pé de espaço entre nós. Ele abaixou a cabeça ligeiramente para baixo para encontrar os meus olhos. Ele não parecia mais com raiva.

"Você quebrou a minha lâmpada?" Ele perguntou. Sua voz parecia tranqüila. Ou talvez eu simplesmente não conseguisse ouvi-lo, o som saindo alto e macio, como um rádio mal sintonizado.

"Sinto muito." Eu murmurei, concentrando-me em ficar em pé.

Edward não disse nada.

Senti quando ele me guiou lentamente para uma cadeira. Sentei-me nela agradecidamente, inclinando minha cabeça contra a madeira fria da mesa da cozinha. Meu rosto bateu em um dos cantos do livro de couro, mas eu não o afastei.

Tentando me concentrar em permanecer consciente, eu mantive minha cabeça para baixo enquanto eu ouvia Edward sair da cozinha e no salão. Escutei a cadência calmante de seus passos quando ele voltou, colocando alguma coisa aos meus pés.

Ele começou a vasculhar no que quer que ela tinha trazido. Eu mantive minha cabeça abaixada e simplesmente ouvi, todos os meus outros sentidos parecendo estar intensificados com a cabeça enterrada na dobra do meu cotovelo.

Pulei levemente de surpresa quando senti Edward levantar meu braço.

Ele pressionou algo úmido no meu braço levemente, limpando o sangue da minha pele. Então eu o senti limpar o corte e a ao redor dele. Ele parou um pouco quando eu assobiei contra a queimadura, mas continuou gentilmente o tocando. Fiquei surpresa pelo quanto suas mãos eram macias.

Seus dedos gentilmente se moveram pela pele ao redor da ferida levemente, dizendo baixinho que não havia vidro nele e que eu não precisaria de pontos.

Houve uma leve pressão e ele começou a enrolar uma atadura de gaze em volta da minha mão. Seus dedos circularam e dançaram junto com a palma da minha mão de novo e de novo enquanto ele a envolvia em silêncio. Quando ele acabou, eu o senti escovar o polegar uma vez, duas vezes contra a pele coberta.

Levantei minha cabeça, sentindo-me um pouco menos tonta, esperando que fosse seguro olhar. Edward estava agachado na minha frente, seu rosto a centímetros do meu, minha mão ainda descansando na dele. Eu podia sentir sua respiração em meu rosto, quente e pesada.

"Obrigada." Eu disse, minha voz um pouco áspera.

Edward acenou com a cabeça e levantou, liberando a minha mão. Ele olhou para a lâmpada quebrada, para o vidro e sangue no chão com um suspiro.

Eu estava prestes a pedir desculpas quando ele falou, "Eu vou limpar isso, depois eu tenho que voltar ao trabalho".

Minhas palavras morreram na minha garganta e eu simplesmente assenti.

"Você vai ficar bem." Ele disse.

Sua voz soou tremida e ele não estava olhando para mim.

* * *

**_Nota da Irene: _**_Nossa gente... eu amo essa fic e adoro poder estar compartilhando ela com vocês. Espero que estejam gostando. Obrigado a Ju que betou e me salvou por esse mês inteiro._

_Bem... eu não consegui postar ontem e a Ju ficou sem net... por isso o capitulo está chegando atrasado. Perdoem. E sim... o Plano (ultimo capítulo) está só esperando as reviews de vcs para surgir._

_Beijos meninas... até quinta que vem por aqui._

_\o  
_


	10. O Jantar

**Capítulo 10 - O Jantar**

Eu devo ter me movido lentamente sem estar consciente, meu subconsciente dava todos os passos vagarosamente. Eu não percebi. Cada movimento, cada ato parecia tão deliberado e eficiente como normalmente era. Os segundos se passaram no relógio no ritmo exato que sempre passavam, nem rastreando, ou arrastando na minha cabeça. O molho Alfredo tomou a mesma quantidade de tempo como sempre tomou, o frango cozido estava pronto mais cedo do que eu esperava. Peguei dois rolos de pão do saco sobre o balcão e os aqueci no forno. Eu estava fazendo o jantar, precisamente da mesma maneira que eu fazia todas as noites.

Algo estava diferente, porém. Tinha que estar. Não havia outra explicação para o por quê eu ainda estaria arrumando o meu próprio lugar na mesa - amontoando vertentes de macarrão em um único prato - quando ouvi a porta da frente abrir e fechar tranqüilamente.

Eu me assustei, meus olhos arregalaram e meu corpo inteiro tencionou como fazia quando eu sabia que Edward estava perto de mim. Apavorada por que ele possivelmente teria chegado em casa cedo, eu chicoteei ao redor para olhar para o relógio sobre o fogão. Os números verdes brilhavam 20h00 para mim acusadoramente. Ele estava em casa no momento exato que ele sempre estava.

Um leve suspiro escapou dos meus lábios no mesmo momento que eu vi Edward caminhar através da porta da cozinha.

Ele parecia do mesmo jeito que ele estava no início do dia. Depois que ele se despediu de mim - a mão enfaixada e dolorida - eu tinha subido as escadas e me sentado calmamente no degrau mais alto, ouvindo-o varrer o vidro e limpar o chão rapidamente. Ele ainda estava vestindo o seu grande casaco e o jaleco branco do laboratório. Era apenas seu rosto que estava marcadamente diferente.

Ele olhou para mim com uma expressão que refletia a minha própria. Surpresa, choque e confusão estavam destacados em seus grandes olhos verdes. Seus lábios se separaram um pouco, sobrancelhas levantadas, e sua pele tinha apenas uma sugestão mais pálida do que o seu habitual tom pálido.

Nós encaramos um ao outro durante vários minutos, um desafio, uma tentativa silenciosa. Quem moveria primeiro? Quem seria o primeiro a reconhecer o outro?

Eu podia sentir meu coração martelando todo o caminho para a minha garganta. Por que diabos eu tinha levado tanto tempo para fazer o jantar? Eu sempre tinha terminado de fazer a comida, acabado de comer, distribuído a sua parte, colocado todos os potes e panelas no armário, e estava de volta ao meu quarto antes que ele colocasse os pés dentro da porta.

Por que hoje foi diferente?

Senti uma pulsação forte na palma da minha mão. Curvei meus dedos até escovar ao longo da linha áspera e irregular. A cicatriz já estava formada e eu tinha jogado fora o curativo quando ele começou a ficar no caminho enquanto eu estava cozinhando. Sentir o desnível escamoso que atravessava a pele macia parecia encorajar-me a me movimentar.

Eu fui capaz de empurrar meu olhar de Edward, interrompendo a conexão tensa abruptamente. Fui até o armário e peguei outro prato e copo, trazendo-os de volta para a mesa e os colocando na minha frente. Agarrei a tigela de macarrão e servi um pouco rapidamente no segundo prato.

E então eu esperei.

Eu estava exatamente como eu estava quando Edward tinha vindo mais cedo durante o dia, com a mesa da cozinha de barreira entre nós. Eu estava a meio caminho entre as duas cadeiras, segurando a grande tigela de massa no meu peito como se ela pudesse me proteger.

E eu esperei.

Eu esperei que Edward se sentasse ou saísse, me rejeitando ou aceitando uma pequena oferta de paz. A única oferta que eu podia me fazer dar a ele. Eu sabia que não era suficiente. Ainda assim, eu nunca tinha ficado tão nervosa - tão ávida para que alguém me aceitasse - em toda a minha vida.

Vários momentos se passaram e eu observava meu marido enquanto ele olhava para mim, para o prato que eu tinha servido para ele, para o prato que eu tinha servido para mim, e de volta para mim. Eu tinha certeza que ele se viraria e sairia da cozinha. Eu até mesmo o vi mudar o peso algumas vezes, como se ele não quisesse nada mais do que ficar o mais longe possível de mim.

Enfim, eu vi Edward passar uma mão frustrada pelo seu cabelo e dar um passo deliberadamente em direção à mesa. Soltei um suspiro que eu não tinha percebido que estava segurando enquanto ele caminhava em torno da sua cadeira e a puxava para fora, abaixando-se para se sentar rapidamente. Sua expressão estava totalmente em branco, sem vestígio de surpresa, o que me deixou assustada de qualquer jeito.

Coloquei a tigela de volta na mesa e corri em torno do meu assento, tropeçando em meu desespero para sentar na minha cadeira. Quando olhei novamente para Edward, senti meu queixo cair ligeiramente.

Ele tinha começado a comer sem qualquer hesitação, pegando garfada após garfada em um ritmo consistente. Ele não estava nem um pouco tímido ou cauteloso, simplesmente confiando na comida que eu havia colocado diante dele.

Em Nova York, eu raramente tinha cozinhado. Sempre que eu fazia uma tentativa, Edward tinha sempre rejeitado com uma expressão de dor que só serviria para enfurecer-me. Nós nos tornamos conhecedores, muito rapidamente, de todos os melhores restaurantes da cidade, por necessidade.

Nas últimas semanas, sabendo que eu não tinha outras opções, fui obrigada a melhorar minhas habilidades enferrujadas de cozinhar. Mais uma vez, por necessidade.

Aparentemente, Edward tinha se tornado consciente dessa transformação da minha parte.

Minha própria comida permaneceu intocada na minha frente enquanto eu observava com um fascínio ousado como Edward mastigava a comida em sua boca. Todas as noites quando eu deixaria o jantar para ele na geladeira e ele teria desaparecido na manhã seguinte, eu sabia que ele tinha comido. Eu sabia, em um nível muito básico, que o que eu estava fazendo estava ajudando a sustentá-lo. Saber disso e ver isso eram duas experiências muito diferentes. Eu nunca tinha visto ninguém comer a comida que eu tinha feito, nunca senti a realização em qualquer coisa que eu tinha criado com minhas próprias mãos. Eu não conseguia parar de olhar.

Finalmente, Edward sentiu meus olhos fixos incisivamente sobre ele. Sua mão parou com outra garfada na metade do caminho à sua boca e seus olhos estalaram para encontrar os meus. Lentamente sua boca fechou e sua mão abaixou, seus olhos se enchendo de perguntas e suspeitas.

Senti meu rosto ficar vermelho em chamas e deixei cair o meu olhar, levantando o meu garfo de forma rápida e empurrando uma mordida grande em minha boca. Eu comi furiosamente, meus olhos centrados em cima da mesa na minha frente, até que ouvi Edward levantar seu próprio garfo novamente e continuar comendo. Quando ele fez isso, senti outro - um pouco menor - momento de satisfação. Eu podia _cozinhar._

Era uma sensação estranha e diferente não se sentir inútil.

Sorri para o meu prato, rapidamente planejando um frango com parmesão para o jantar da noite seguinte e pensando que eu poderia tomar o meu tempo de modo que Edward e eu comêssemos juntos novamente. Eu não tinha certeza exatamente do que era atraente sobre a idéia de continuar com estes tensos jantares silenciosos, exceto que - na minha cabeça - não ficaríamos em silêncio para sempre.

"Bella?"

Meu garfo caiu no meu prato e eu pulei em resposta, nem sequer percebendo que ele tinha escorregado por entre meus dedos. Sem me preocupar em pegá-lo, eu me forcei a olhar para Edward enquanto o meu corpo ficou tenso mais uma vez.

Ele estava olhando para mim, seu rosto completamente ilegível. Seu prato estava limpo e ele estava com as mãos debaixo da mesa. Eu imaginei que elas estavam cuidadosamente dobradas em seu colo.

"S-sim?" Eu respondi fracamente, odiando-me pela gagueira.

"Eu vou jantar na cidade amanhã, com minha mãe e Rosalie." Ele disse calmamente, e então parou.

Senti meu estômago impulsionar em minha garganta com a idéia de sair de casa pela primeira vez em semanas. Havia também a idéia de que mesmo que eu estivesse com medo deles, fosse inábil em torno deles, Edward _ainda_ queria que eu passasse um tempo com sua família.

Enquanto eu estava tentando pensar na melhor maneira de aceitar sem soar indevidamente ansiosa, Edward continuou, "Você ficará bem aqui sozinha à noite?"

Eu chupei uma respiração profunda quando o resplendor de excitação foi drenado do meu rosto.

"O quê?" Eu exalei.

"Bem, eu não sei quanto tempo vamos demorar no jantar e eu poderia acabar passando a noite na casa deles." Edward encolheu os ombros. "Eu particularmente não acho certo estar na estrada tão tarde".

Suas palavras foram tão calmas, tão sensatas.

Ele estava olhando para mim sem a menor simpatia ou malícia. Havia apenas simples indiferença em cada sílaba que ele enunciou. Ele ainda não tinha levado em consideração a idéia de que eu quereria passar tempo com sua família, que eu quereria sair desta casa. Quantas vezes eu disse a ele que eu preferia fazer qualquer coisa do que estar com ele? Muitas vezes para contar. Vezes demais para lembrar.

Senti meus olhos arderem com a frustração e eu me levantei do meu assento rapidamente para evitar que as lágrimas se derramassem. Peguei a tigela do meio da mesa e a levei até o balcão para embrulhar as sobras. Depois que a coloquei na geladeira, voltei à mesa e agarrei meu prato meio cheio e o vazio de Edward, raspando-os sobre o lixo, e depois os atirei na pia.

Eu não olhei sobre meus ombros nenhuma vez para ver o que Edward achou da minha indelicadeza, eu não podia suportar a idéia de que a sua expressão ainda poderia ser tão vazia. Liguei a torneira para que a água escaldasse na minha pele e esfreguei o creme branco do molho Alfredo de cada prato antes de passar para as panelas sujas.

Ouvi o raspar da cadeira de Edward enquanto ele se levantou, mas eu não o ouvi fazer qualquer movimento para sair, ou vir na minha direção. Depois de um minuto, eu o ouvi dizer meu nome novamente. "Bella?"

Ele estava esperando sua resposta.

Eu queria dizer que não seria diferente de qualquer outro dia. Que eu estava acostumada a ficar sozinha, que era mais fácil fingir durante a noite que eu não estava sozinha. Que ele poderia fazer o que quisesse. Que ele não precisava da minha permissão. Que ele não deveria sequer se incomodar de me dizer seus planos, já que eu nunca disse os meus.

Virei-me rapidamente, balançando minha cabeça em confirmação. "Está tudo bem".

Colocando a ultima tigela recém-limpa no escorredor com os pratos, limpei minhas mãos no pano de prato pendurado sobre o forno e fiz a caminhada de volta para o meu quarto no andar de cima. Quando passei por ele, senti a mão de Edward se estender e se enrolar em meu bíceps. Um golpe de surpresa passou por mim pelo contato e eu girei ao redor para enfrentá-lo instintivamente.

Seu rosto ainda estava composto, mas havia algo em seus olhos. Não era simpatia, ou afeto, ou compreensão, ele simplesmente parecia... interessado.

"Como está sua mão?" Ele perguntou, seu olhar percorrendo a minha mão ao mesmo tempo em que eu a fechei, deixando meus dedos correrem sobre a pele irregular novamente.

Antes que eu pudesse fazer um movimento para detê-lo, ele havia soltado o meu braço e estava segurando a minha mão na sua, levantando-a para que ele pudesse examiná-la mais de perto. Eu vi suas sobrancelhas ligeiramente franzirem em confusão.

"Você tirou o curativo?"

Mesmo que a resposta fosse óbvia, eu senti a necessidade de responder num tom cortado, "Sim".

Edward assentiu pensativamente, correndo seu dedo indicador levemente ao longo da linha da ferida. Fez cócegas quando entrou em contato com a minha pele íntegra, não mais pesada que o ar.

"Parece bem." Ele murmurou baixinho. "Só tome cuidado para não batê-la em alguma coisa. Sem nada para protegê-la, não seria difícil reabrir".

Torcendo minha mão levemente para fora do seu aperto, eu repeti "Tudo bem".

E assim foi. O sangue havia coagulado, a cicatriz tinha se formado. O curativo tinha ficado apenas no caminho. Gostei da maneira como o vermelho escuro da nova cicatriz ficou contra a palidez da minha pele.

* * *

_**Nota da Beta:**_

_Olá, pessoal! A Nêni precisou viajar a trabalho, então eu vim postar aqui hoje... Eu fico completamente agoniada com essa fic, as ações de Edward e Bella são tão confusas, tanto sofrimento envolvido... vamos ver como será daqui pra frente..._

_E não esqueçam de deixar reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_Ju_


	11. A Visita

**Capítulo 11 - A Visita**

Logo que cheguei ao topo da colina eu podia ver a casa. Eu hesitei, meus passos retardando a uma parada instável quando meus olhos caíram sobre as terras em minha frente, uma grande colcha de retalhos estava pendurada na planície e, além dela, uma casa alegre de madeira que era consideravelmente inferior a nossa. Estiquei meu pescoço para trás ao redor para olhar o vazio que era grande parte do meu novo lar.

Puxei meu casaco mais apertado contra o meu corpo, passando os braços em volta do meu peito contra o frio do vento. Com um suspiro, voltei para a casinha cuja direção eu tinha pavor de continuar caminhando. Não havia nada para mim naquela casa, nem respostas que eu poderia encontrar com essas pessoas. Mas havia ainda menos atrás de mim.

Então eu comecei a andar novamente.

Meus olhos viajaram sobre as formas simples de cavalos peludos e lentos que estavam espalhados, pastando alegremente nos pastos fechados. A erva era escassa, com poucas manchas salpicadas de verde no marrom, mas eles não pareciam se importar com a caça enquanto escavavam ao redor, escovando os fios com seus narizes de veludo. Passando por eles e ouvindo suas mastigações felizes, senti um pequeno sorriso surgir no meu rosto.

Mais cedo do que eu esperava, encontrei-me olhando para a varanda da casa dos Whitlock. Foi construída a partir de escuras e belas toras, empilhadas e amarradas lindamente como algo saído de um filme de fronteira, mais parecida com uma cabana do que com uma casa. Engoli em seco nervosamente enquanto subia os degraus, meus olhos viajando para o Wrangler na garagem, me perguntando de quem era e esperando que fosse de Alice.

Era um sábado, então eu pensei que seria a hora mais segura para vir até aqui. Edward não tinha voltado para casa durante a noite e quando eu acordei em uma casa vazia - sabendo além da dúvida que eu estava sozinha - eu fui preenchida com uma estranha sensação de determinação, que eu tinha certeza que nasceu da inveja. Se Edward podia sair, se ele podia me deixar sozinha sem ninguém no mundo para se importar, por que eu não podia fazer o mesmo?

Conhecer apenas Alice e a família Cullen limitava severamente minhas opções. Pensei em ligar para Emmett antes de me lembrar que eu não tinha seu número de telefone. Eu não tinha nenhum número de telefone. Pensei por alguns minutos para saber se eu deveria fazer a viagem ao longo dos pequenos montes para a casa dos Whitlock sem ligar primeiro, e finalmente o convite de Alice e meu próprio desespero tomaram a decisão por mim.

Ainda assim, eu não sabia o horário de trabalho de Alice ou Jasper antes de eu sair, e agora que eu estava de pé na frente da sua porta, eu não podia evitar achar que eu estava sendo extremamente rude e imponente.

Antes que eu pudesse me virar e ir para casa, antes que eu pudesse levantar minha mão para bater, antes que eu pudesse até mesmo decidir o que eu preferia fazer, a porta se abriu rapidamente e ouvi uma voz muito surpresa dizer, "Bella?"

Alice estava em pé na minha frente de repente, sua surpresa evidente em cada linha do seu delicado rosto. Ela estava segurando a porta aberta, vestida apenas com uma grande blusa de moletom e calças legging preta, seus cabelos incrivelmente em desordem. Suas bochechas estavam coradas e sua voz bastante ofegante, o que indicava que ela provavelmente tinha estado fora da casa momentos antes. Ela cheirava a palha e grãos.

"Oi, Alice." Eu disse suavemente, abaixando minha cabeça enquanto era batida por uma súbita onda de constrangimento. Por que diabos eu tinha vindo?

"Eu não pensava que te veria por aqui." Alice sorriu para mim, franzindo uma sobrancelha.

Meu rosto corou enquanto eu tentava pensar em uma resposta adequada, algo que não demonstrasse imediatamente o que eu pensei do convite dela quando eu a conheci.

Ela pareceu perceber que eu não tinha idéia do que dizer, então ela exclamou: "Você vai entrar, não vai?" Ela se moveu para um lado - ainda segurando a porta aberta - para que eu pudesse passar por ela. Eu concordei com gratidão e entrei no calor da pequena cabana, meus braços imediatamente relaxando e caindo do meu abraço apertado em volta do meu tronco.

Ouvi Alice fechar a porta atrás de mim e então ela estava na minha frente, andando e gesticulando para mim cordialmente. "Ouvi dizer que você e Edward ficariam, então achei que vocês estariam muito ocupados arrumando tudo ali." Ela comentou enquanto caminhava, suas mãos se movendo com um pouco de ênfase. Então ela olhou de volta para mim e acrescentou, "Estou muito contente que você encontrou tempo para vir me visitar".

Eu não tinha certeza de como responder, mais uma vez.

O primeiro andar da casa era, essencialmente, uma grande sala. Segui Alice em silêncio enquanto ela me conduzia através da pequena área da cozinha na parte traseira, onde havia algumas grandes cadeiras dispostas alegremente ao redor da lareira. Ela fez sinal para eu me sentar com um sorriso e me afundei em uma das poltronas com uma grande rapidez e sem graça.

Olhei ao meu redor e vi uma pequena escada em espiral que se estendia até o andar aberto do segundo pavimento para o que parecia ser um pequeno quarto que levava para a pequena varanda ao ar livre que eu tinha visto acima.

"Então, o que traz você para a nossa garganta das madeiras?" Alice perguntou, interrompendo minha leitura silenciosa. Olhei de volta para ela, para encontrá-la sentada em frente a mim, o rosto aberto e amigável em suas investigações.

Fiquei impressionada, talvez chocada com a demanda repentina da minha participação verbal. Devo ter parecido ridícula enquanto eu me sentava lá, de boca aberta, furiosamente tentando descobrir algo para dizer a Alice que não levantasse suspeitas.

"Bem, Edward ficou na cidade ontem para visitar sua família." Dei de ombros, afinal, respondendo honestamente. "Ele me disse que não conseguiria chegar em casa ontem à noite. Então, eu acho que quando acordei esta manhã, eu estava me sentindo..." Eu parei, insegura.

"Oh, eu sei exatamente o que você quer dizer." Alice jogou as mãos para cima e inclinou para trás com um suspiro exasperado. "Jasper é dono desta empresa de construção que tem uma base fora de Springs. Mas ele está sempre partindo para Denver, ou Golden, ou qualquer que seja o inferno de emprego que ele tem em todo o estado. Fica meio chato aqui quando você está sozinha".

Eu balancei a cabeça, fingindo que eu entendia e considerando que, surpreendentemente, eu _entendia_.

"Foi por isso que eu fiquei tão animada quando soube que você ficaria." Alice continuou. "Eu amo Esme até a morte e nunca existirá um homem melhor do que Carlisle Cullen, que ele descanse em paz, mas a idéia de ter pessoas da nossa idade vivendo naquela casa é tão adorável".

Alice suspirou novamente, desta vez de felicidade. Eu sorri com cuidado em resposta. Fiquei um pouco surpresa quando ela sorriu de volta.

"Ei, você quer um pouco de vinho?" Ela perguntou, levantando-se subitamente. "Eu estava bebendo uma taça quando você chegou..."

Ela caminhou até a frente da cabana onde havia um copo de vinho descansando no balcão ao lado de uma garrafa quase cheia. Sem esperar por uma resposta, ela derramou um copo e caminhou de volta sem derramar uma gota. Peguei a taça quando ela a ofereceu e imediatamente tomei um gole, pensando que ela era incrivelmente graciosa.

"Então," Alice disse, voltando para a cadeira em frente a minha. "O que fez vocês decidirem ficar?"

Foi uma pergunta tão simples, uma que qualquer pessoa na minha situação saberia a resposta. Isso teria sido falado, discutido, opções teriam sido consideradas, as vantagens e desvantagens cuidadosamente ponderadas. Eu mal sabia por que _eu_ tinha decidido ficar e eu não poderia começar a entender por que Edward tinha. E, claro, nossas razões eram separadas e próprias. Elas sempre tinham sido.

"Eu... eu não tenho certeza." Respondi devagar, achando-me incapaz de mentir ou fazer alguma coisa.

Os olhos de Alice se arregalaram e um largo sorriso insinuou em seu rosto. "Então isso foi impulso do momento? Isso é tão romântico, Bella." Ela me informou. "Vocês pensaram em sair de Manhattan por um tempo?"

"Não realmente." Respondi sem pensar.

"Simplesmente não estavam felizes lá?" Ela assentiu com a cabeça, sua pergunta era quase uma afirmação.

Parei mais uma vez e considerei isso. Eu estava tão concentrada em quão infeliz eu estava aqui - em como eu poderia convencer Edward a nos mudar de volta para Nova York, e em todas as coisas que eu estava perdendo aqui no meio do nada - que eu não tinha pensado realmente sobre nossa vida na cidade há algum tempo.

"Não." Eu disse, com um aceno da minha cabeça. "Eu suponho que nós não estávamos".

"Eu acho que é tão corajoso, simplesmente pegar e se mudar para o outro lado do país." Alice comentou.

Em um lampejo de clareza eu de repente eu entendi como Alice me via.

Ela via a mulher bonita e impulsiva do primogênito de Carlisle, que era tão corajosa e apaixonada que faria qualquer coisa por Edward. Ela via uma mulher cuja localização não significava nada além da felicidade do seu marido e que estava disposta a sacrificar seu próprio conforto no momento de desesperada necessidade dele. Ela via uma mulher que o apoiou na morte de seu pai, seguindo-o para uma terra estranha, sem dizer uma palavra contra isso.

Como ela me via era uma mentira. Mas eu queria desesperadamente que não fosse.

"Eu não sou o que você pensa." Eu disse calmamente, a derrota em cada palavra.

Alice acenou com a mão, escovando as minhas palavras de lado. "Bem, claro que você deve estar com medo. Ou, quero dizer, eu estaria muito nervosa por estar em um lugar tão novo não conhecendo ninguém".

"Sim." Eu admiti.

Alice balançou a cabeça em compreensão e continuou com interesse. "Então me diga sobre Nova York. Você não gostava de lá?"

"Eu adorava." Respondi logo, a honestidade emergindo, mais uma vez, sem a minha permissão.

Em vez de parecer chocada ou surpreendida pela flagrante contradição das minhas palavras, eu fiquei surpresa quando Alice jogou a cabeça para trás com alegria e começou a rir.

"É claro que você adorava!" Ela disse com entusiasmo. "É absolutamente a cidade mais fabulosa do mundo. Se não fosse por Jasper, eu posso lhe dizer agora que eu estaria morando lá".

Sua resposta não foi nada como eu esperava. _Ela _nãoera nada como eu esperava. Ela era alegre e educada, não conivente ou faminta por fofocas. Ela era viva e leve sem ser muito animada. Era inteligente, sem pretensão e perceptiva, sem julgamento. Mais do que isso, ela estava completamente e totalmente satisfeita com sua vida. Ela era, por falta de um termo melhor, uma pessoa _feliz_. Eu via nela exatamente quem eu teria sido se eu tivesse casado com um homem que eu amasse.

"Você deveria se mudar para lá algum dia." Eu disse para Alice, pensando em como ela prosperaria em um ambiente como esse, acreditando que ela poderia se adaptar e ser feliz em qualquer lugar, contanto que ela tivesse Jasper.

"Para viver? Eu não penso assim." Ela riu bem-humorada. "Quando viemos morar aqui, eu admito que estava muito nervosa. Eu pensava que só seria temporário, sabe? Ninguém realmente _vive_ em Hartsel." Ela sorriu: "Mas então eu tive meus bebês..."

"Você tem filhos?" Eu perguntei, surpresa. Olhei rapidamente em torno do pequeno espaço, imaginando como mais de duas pessoas poderiam caber confortavelmente dentro da cabana.

"Oh!" Alice riu de novo. "Oh meu Deus, não!" Ela torceu o corpo para o lado e apontou para a frente da casa, diretamente para a janela que dava para a planície entre as nossas casas. "_Aqueles_ são os meus bebês".

Eu entortei os olhos enquanto olhei e me deparei com a visão dos cavalos peludos que eu tinha passado a caminho daqui. Lembrei-me de repente que ela tinha dito algo sobre possuir cavalos quando eu a conheci na casa dos McCarty.

"São seus?" Perguntei estupidamente.

Alice sorriu com orgulho. "Todos exceto um. Jasper comprou o seu próprio há dois anos." Ela então pegou a minha mão que não estava segurando a taça de vinho e me puxou para cima do meu lugar para que eu pudesse vê-los melhor. "O único com manchas grandes, viu?"

"Quantos são?" Eu perguntei em voz alta, olhando em volta rapidamente e tentando contar.

"Seis agora. Eu uso um par deles para dar aulas de equitação ocasionais. Aquele era de Carlisle." Ela apontou para um preto, que era muito maior do que o de Jasper. "Quero dizer, não tecnicamente, mas ele era o favorito de Carlisle. Ele costumava andar nele o tempo todo..." A voz de Alice parou e eu olhei para ela para ver seu rosto cair ligeiramente com tristeza.

"Eu nunca aprendi a andar de cavalo." Eu disse rapidamente, tentando distraí-la dos pensamentos do seu falecido amigo.

Alice rapidamente se recompôs e, em seguida, seus olhos iluminaram quando ela percebeu o que eu acabara de dizer. Ela se virou para mim rapidamente para encontrar meus olhos e agarrou a minha mão de novo, me direcionando mais uma vez para nossas cadeiras em frente à lareira. "Oh, você vai precisar!" Ela exclamou com um entusiasmo mal contido.

"Eu não sei nada sobre isso." Eu disse hesitantemente, um pouco apreensiva.

Alice sorriu para o meu medo aparente e se lançou em um turbilhão de histórias sobre os cavalos, todas as pessoas que ela tinha ensinado a cavalgar, como poderia ser divertido, especialmente no verão. Eu encontrei-me capaz de acompanhar a conversa, fazendo perguntas adequadas e achando que eu gostava de suas respostas e da forma como ela pensava sobre as coisas. Sua perspectiva sobre o mundo era tão diferente, e eu tinha a sensação de que eu mal tinha raspado a superfície.

Dois copos de vinho depois ouvimos a porta da frente abrir e nós duas nos viramos para ver Jasper entrar pela porta e mexendo levemente os flocos de neve para fora da sua cabeça. Fiquei chocada ao ver que atrás dele o sol tinha quase completamente descido completamente por trás de um conjunto de nuvens, a escuridão rastejando sobre a paisagem rapidamente.

Eu vi todo o corpo de Alice ficar tenso, mas de uma maneira completamente diferente do meu a qualquer momento que Edward entrava pela porta. Ela parecia querer levantar-se e cumprimentá-lo pessoalmente, mas não estava fazendo isso para ser educada. O resultado foi um crepitar quente no ar, como uma corrente elétrica passando por cima de mim enquanto eles cumprimentaram-se cordialmente.

"Olá, Bella." Jasper se virou para mim depois de romper os olhos da sua esposa. "Fico feliz em ver você aqui".

"Obrigada." Eu disse com um aceno de cabeça um pouco embaraçado.

Jasper sorriu gentilmente e se virou para Alice, os olhos já não apaixonados, mas curiosos. "Você quer que eu guarde os cavalos durante a noite? Ouvi dizer que deve começar a nevar muito forte em breve".

"Obrigada, amor." Alice sorriu, voltando-se para mim.

Eu olhei para ela com confusão. "Nevar? Amanhã é primeiro de abril".

"Eu sei. Uma linda pegadinha de abril, não é?" Alice disse, soando um pouco incomodada com a idéia de neve no final da temporada. Ela continuou com um suspiro, "Mas eu ouvi dizer que vai ser muito ruim".

Então ela pareceu pensar em alguma coisa de repente enquanto Jasper puxava suas longas botas enlameadas e fazia seu caminho de volta para fora. Ela se levantou, pegando as taças vazias do chão ao lado de cada uma das nossas cadeiras.

"Você deveria ir para casa logo antes que ela realmente comece a cair." Ela disse com preocupação. "Edward não vai querer saber onde você está?"

"Eu duvido." Eu disse calmamente, levantando-me e me esticando rapidamente. Eu não tinha dito para ela me ouvir, mas quando ela inclinou a cabeça curiosamente eu sabia que ela tinha escutado. Por alguma razão, eu não me senti nervosa com isso.

Agarrei o meu casaco do chão de onde eu o havia descartado em uma pilha depois da minha segunda taça de vinho e deixei Alice andar comigo pela sala até a porta da frente. Quando ela a abriu para mim, eu virei para ela e estendi a minha mão.

"Muito obrigada por me deixar ficar aqui desse jeito." Eu disse sinceramente.

Alice me concedeu um pequeno sorriso quando olhou para minha mão. Então senti seus pequenos braços em volta de mim em um abraço apertado. "Oh, por favor, a qualquer hora." Ela disse quando eu enrijeci e cambaleei para trás ligeiramente.

Quando Alice me liberou, ela continuou, "Na verdade, por que você não vem aqui em algum momento no início desta semana. Talvez eu possa levá-la lá fora e apresentar-lhe alguns dos cavalos".

Eu hesitei, pensando em sua oferta. Pensei sobre o quão grande e intimidadores os animais eram, sobre quão desajeitada e inábil eu era perto deles, como estaria frio e como eu ficaria suja. Então eu pensei sobre quão amigável e graciosa e acolhedora era Alice.

"Claro. Na verdade, isso seria ótimo." Eu disse com um gesto firme.

Alice sorriu para mim e me surpreendeu com um golpe a surpresa de que eu tinha passado a tarde inteira com alguém e não tive que mentir sobre mim mesma - quem eu era - nenhuma vez. Nossa conversa foi cheia de equívocos e faltas óbvias de informação de Alice, mas não havia nada que foi dito que eu um dia teria que me arrepender, apenas coisas que eu um dia eu teria que elaborar.

Eu sorri de volta para Alice amplamente quando eu percebi que - contra todas as probabilidades - eu tinha feito uma amiga.

* * *

**_Nota da Irene: _**_Totalmente feliz pelo ffnet está de volta. Comemoraaaaaa! Beijos meninas... até quinta que vem!_


	12. A Tempestade

**Capítulo 12 - A Tempestade**

No momento em que saí da casa de Alice e comecei a caminhar de volta para casa, a neve tinha começado a cair mais pesada e mais grossa. Quando passei por Jasper alguns minutos mais tarde, já havia neve a poucos centímetros de profundidade cobrindo o chão. Ele acenou para mim enquanto eu passava, levando um cavalo em cada mão. Parei por um momento, observando as grandes criaturas silenciosas caminhando por trás dele na neve macia. Elas deixavam profundas pegadas escuras e respiravam serpenteando correntes de fumaça no ar.

Assim que a procissão silenciosa desapareceu atrás da cabana, virei-me e continuei a buscar o meu caminho lentamente através do campo e da cerca no escuro. Puxei o capuz do meu casaco contra os flocos úmidos e tentei ignorar a umidade escorrendo lentamente em meus sapatos, chapinhando enquanto eu caminhava.

Quando cheguei ao topo da colina eu parei de novo, meus olhos descansaram na grande casa da fazenda diante de mim.

De longe eu podia ver a decadência em uma escala enorme. Sabendo como era o interior e vendo a manifestação de negligência no exterior era desconcertante. Mesmo no escuro, o estilhaçamento da tinta branca estava visível. Ripas de madeira começavam a cair e escorregar pelos lados, como o derramamento da pele de uma cobra. As janelas estavam tortas e rudes com os vidros sujos. Eu tinha certeza que havia sido impossível mantê-la quando Carlisle ficou doente, o lugar era muito grande para Esme fazer tudo sozinha tendo que cuidar de seu marido.

Era uma visão poderosa e visceral, daquelas que faziam o meu estômago torcer, desconfortável. Uma família havia sido criada e educada naquela casa. Era a casa da infância de Edward, com todas as suas lembranças felizes de um tempo em que ele não me conhecia.

Olhando para ela agora, senti meus olhos se queimarem e picarem. Era perturbadora e desoladora e cansativa e eu odiava que eu estivesse vivendo nela, odiava que Edward tivesse que viver aqui, era eu esperando por ele ao invés das pessoas que o amavam. Eu estava destruindo a casa mais totalmente e completamente do que todos os elementos naturais eram capazes de destruir. Deixá-la apodrecer e envelhecer lhe permitiria eventualmente desmoronar, mas eu mataria tudo o que ficou por muito tempo antes que isso acontecesse.

Tomei uma respiração instável e tentei me forçar a andar pelo resto da distância até a varanda da frente. Eu podia ver uma única luz no andar de baixo, o brilho cortando a casa escura e branca na noite, indicando que Edward tinha retornado. Mordi meu lábio quando imaginei ter que enfrentá-lo agora. Ele tinha chegado em casa antes de mim, mas ele percebeu mesmo que eu não estava lá? Será que ele ficaria surpreso quando eu entrasse pela porta da frente, não tendo notado que eu tinha saído?

Olhei ao redor rapidamente, tentando reunir coragem para avançar, e meus olhos perceberam uma forma grande e escura na parte de trás da casa. Olhei contra os flocos de neve em meus olhos até que fui capaz de entender o que era. Eu dei um passo em sua direção, e depois outro, até que eu estava diante de uma árvore enorme, se aproximando.

Mesmo que fosse o início da primavera, embora nevasse tão tarde nessa temporada para que os seus ramos não estivessem nascendo, eu sabia que a árvore estava morta. A casca do seu tronco estava muito escura, quase preta. Estava deformada e lisa em alguns lugares e não havia uma copa grande escancarada no meio, como se tivesse sido cortada ao meio.

Não entendendo a compulsão para fazer isso, dei mais um passo em direção a ela, segurando a minha mão na madeira hesitantemente, com reverência. Assim que o meu pé desembarcou, tropeçando e escorregando ao longo de uma grande pedra coberta de neve fresca no chão, eu caí para frente cambaleando. Joguei minhas duas mãos em frente a mim para aparar a minha queda e elas conectaram com a madeira anormalmente suave.

No exato momento em que cai, ouvi a porta da frente da casa deslizar aberta. Isso foi seguido por passos, correndo pelas escadas da varanda e o barulho de botas pela garagem coberta de gelo. Eu me empurrei rapidamente e limpei a neve fora dos meus joelhos, minhas calças agora frias e úmidas, como o resto de mim.

Perguntando-me para onde na terra Edward estaria indo no início de uma tempestade de neve, eu caminhei de volta ao redor do lado da casa para a frente. Quando virei a esquina, faróis piscaram quando ouvi o barulho do motor de partida. Chocada e momentaneamente cega, eu joguei o meu braço no meu rosto para proteger-me do brilho. Dei um passo cambaleando de surpresa, mas quase imediatamente o motor se desligou e eu estava mergulhada novamente na escuridão.

Ouvi a porta do carro abrir e fechar e os passos rápidos de Edward, silenciosos na neve. Deixei meu braço cair para o meu lado e pisquei de volta para as trevas. Meus olhos reajustaram apenas a tempo de ver o rosto de Edward bem em frente ao meu, antes que eu sentisse meus braços serem puxados em seu aperto, suas mãos tão apertadas em volta de mim que pensei que elas poderiam quebrar meus ossos.

"_Onde você estava?_" Ele perguntou, sua voz um silvo áspero. Eu podia sentir o aço dos seus dedos cerrados e fechados ao redor dos meus bíceps, como se ele estivesse decidindo se devia ou não arrancar meus braços pela metade.

Eu abri e fechei a boca várias vezes em choque. De todas as reações que eu tinha antecipado, esta havia sido a última que eu esperava. Eu estava totalmente certa de que eu chegaria em casa para um marido indiferente que não se importaria com onde eu estivesse, ou o que eu estivesse fazendo. Eu estava esperando que ele olhasse por cima de um livro que estivesse lendo na mesa, ou que ele parasse de tocar piano e andasse para o corredor curiosamente quando ouvisse a porta. Sua raiva não era algo que eu estivesse preparada, mas assim que eu fui capaz de me recompor eu estava pronta para dar-lhe uma resposta.

"Por que isso importa para _você_?" Eu atirei de volta, empurrando meu corpo abruptamente, tentando romper seu aperto. Senti suas mãos apertarem mais forte, então relaxarem lentamente até que elas se afastaram de mim. Esfreguei meus braços enquanto eu olhava para ele, esperando que eles não estivessem machucados.

"Você não pode simplesmente sair quando diabos você quiser. Não sem me avisar, deixando um bilhete, _alguma coisa_." Eu podia ver no escuro sua agitação, suas mãos curvadas em punhos ao seu lado como se quisesse segurá-los para não me atacar e agarrar-me novamente. "Isto não é uma porra de um período de férias, Bella".

Eu lati uma risada. "Sério? O que _é_ então?"

Houve uma longa pausa e eu pude ver sua respiração se levantando da sua boca em explosões curtas e rápidas enquanto ele lutava desesperadamente para se conter.

Finalmente, quando eu pensei que ele não me daria uma resposta, eu o ouvi rosnar baixo, "Esta é a porra da nossa _vida"._

Essas palavras. O tom resignado, desesperado, com raiva, foi como um soco no meu estômago. Foi a minha vez de ficar em silêncio quando eu senti a angústia do que ele estava dizendo, tão profundo e tão duro que eu tive problemas em acalmar minha respiração. _Esta era a nossa vida._ Todo esse ódio, toda essa dor. Isso foi o que escolhemos, pelo que sofremos em todos os momentos que estivemos juntos.

Eu não sabia se havia perdão suficiente no mundo para mudar isso.

"Você não pode fazer isso." Eu disse, a minha voz trêmula e quebrada, mas ainda cheia de rancor e raiva. "Você não pode simplesmente dizer que não se importa com o que eu faço, agir como se você não desse a mínima se eu morresse de fome, fingindo que não existo quando você está ao meu redor e, em seguida, mudar quando eu acredito nisso".

_Isto é o que fazemos. Esta é a forma de nós nos defendermos um do outro. _

"Você percebe que há uma tempestade de neve caindo exatamente agora?" Ele cuspiu, passando uma mão frustrada pelo seu cabelo. "E você... o que? Decidiu sair para uma caminhada? O quão estúpida você tem que ser-"

"Na verdade." Eu o cortei, sentindo meu rosto ficar vermelho de raiva e indignação. "Eu estava na casa de Alice e Jasper. Eu poderia ter ficado lá se a tempestade tivesse ficado muito ruim".

"Você estava-" Desta vez Edward parou quando olhou em direção às colinas, na direção da cabana dos Whitlock.

Eu não podia ver o rosto de Edward com a luz da casa em nossas costas, tão perto como ele estava. Ainda assim, eu vi a tensão nos ombros dele relaxar ligeiramente e podia praticamente sentir a raiva saindo dali.

Depois de mais um par de momentos de silêncio, eu finalmente disse calmamente, "Então, eu posso entrar agora? Ou você quer ficar aqui até que eu congele até a morte?"

Eu vi a silhueta do rosto de Edward em minha direção, ainda apenas como uma massa preta na minha frente, bloqueando meu caminho. A neve estava caindo pesadamente em seu cabelo, a luz iluminando o gelo e bronze, de modo que parecia um halo cintilante acima da sua cabeça. Silenciosamente, ele se afastou, apontando para a casa. Sem uma segunda olhada, eu passei por ele - meus braços firmemente cruzados sobre o meu peito - e subi as escadas rapidamente, sentindo-o em minhas costas.

Tirei meu casaco rapidamente e o pendurei sobre uma grade para secar. Deslizei para fora dos meus sapatos, com certeza eles nunca secariam novamente. Andei pela cozinha e fiz uma pausa, olhando para as escadas para onde eu estava indo. Eu considerei correr até o segundo andar para tomar um banho e sentar-me sozinha no meu quarto muito frio a noite toda, perguntando-me se não seria a melhor alternativa. Ouvi Edward atrás de mim, tirando suas próprias botas no quarto dos fundos, e algo nesse som me deixou onde eu estava.

_Ele tinha percebido._

Isso era tudo o que eu conseguia pensar. Será que ele estava preocupado, ou apenas com raiva de que ele não tivesse o controle absoluto, que talvez eu não fosse sua prisioneira, ou ele achava que eu tinha fugido, ou estava em pânico que eu estivesse morta pelo deserto? A razão não importava muito. Só que ele tinha percebido.

Havia algo tão simples, tão indefinível nessa percepção de ouvi-lo voltar para a cozinha em suas meias que eu me virei e perguntei, "Você está com fome?"

Edward parou, parecendo surpreso que eu ainda estivesse ali e que tivesse me dirigido a ele diretamente. Na luz eu podia ver seu cabelo escurecido pelo frio úmido, suas bochechas vermelhas e vivas entre as picadas do frio. Ele parecia um menino.

Como sempre, a surpresa não durou muito e logo foi substituída pela familiar expressão desanimada que ele usava quase constantemente.

Sentindo-me estranha com ele olhando para mim tão fixamente após a exibição horrível de fúria passional lá fora - sabendo que somente _eu_ poderia deixá-lo tão louco e tão desligado em uma questão de minutos - eu me preparei para virar e subir as escadas, resignada. Eu não poderia ficar perto dele com ele não me querendo. Era insuportável.

"Sim".

Foi a minha vez de parecer surpresa. Meus olhos foram ao encontro dos dele e eu o peguei me olhando de forma constante, o rosto ainda ilegível, mas algo como um desafio de repente em sua postura.

"Certo." Eu disse, virando-me para a geladeira sem perguntar o que ele gostaria.

Eu o ouvi puxar uma cadeira e sentar-se enquanto eu pegava um pedaço de pão e ovos e leite suficiente para fazer torradas. Eu podia sentir seus olhos nas minhas costas e os cabelos da minha nuca se levantaram com o seu olhar, desconforto aglomerando em minha garganta.

Fui até próximo ao fogão e comecei a rachar os ovos em uma tigela grande.

"Você realmente estava com Alice?" Ouvi de repente.

Virei-me ao redor, torcendo meu corpo para olhá-lo duramente. "Onde mais eu poderia estar?"

Edward encolheu os ombros. "Eu simplesmente não pensei que você gostasse muito dela".

Voltei-me para as torradas, mergulhando o primeiro pedaço no ovo e no leite e o colocando na grelha. Andei até o balcão para pegar uma outra espátula antes de responder. Quando respondi, fui curta e direta. "Eu não _conhecia_ Alice. Agora eu conheço." Então eu percebi seu encolher de ombros. "Eu gosto dela".

Ele não parecia saber o que dizer sobre isso e se estabeleceu com um silencioso "oh".

Ficamos em silêncio novamente enquanto eu colocava as torradas prontas num prato e entregava a Edward. Coloquei duas torradas em outro prato para mim e embrulhei o resto delas para o café da manhã. Fui até o armário ao lado da mesa e peguei uma garrafa de calda. Quando me virei, vi que Edward já tinha cavado em seu próprio prato, comendo a torrada seca vigorosamente. Sorri ligeiramente e prendi uma risada antes de colocar para fora o frasco de calda de chocolate. Ele olhou para mim como se estivesse chocado ao descobrir que eu teria tido a clarividência de _comprar_ calda de chocolate, e a pegou com uma expressão quase embaraçada.

Sentei-me na frente dele e ele deslizou a garrafa de volta para mim quando terminou de passar. Eu rapidamente encharquei minha refeição com o doce pegajoso e o mordi, feliz por estar comendo algo quente.

Quando eu estava na metade, coloquei o meu garfo para baixo com um tilintar quando de repente me lembrei da pergunta que eu faria para Edward antes que ele me agarrasse.

"Então, agora que sabemos onde _eu _estava... onde _você _estava indo no meio de uma tempestade de neve?" Eu queria saber.

Edward piscou para mim, olhou para baixo para o prato vazio, em seguida se voltou para mim. Seus olhos estavam mortos novamente, completamente fechados, por dentro e por fora. Ele não me responderia.

"Quero dizer, você não tinha que voltar ao trabalho, não é? Nós já tínhamos ido às compras, por isso não é como se você tivesse que comprar mantimentos para a tempestade de neve..." Eu parei assustada, observando-o atentamente.

Nada.

"Você estava saindo para procurar por mim?" Perguntei calmamente, sabendo a resposta antes que ele assentisse.

Aquele aceno daquela cabeça, aqueles olhos cegos, eles estavam quebrados e endurecidos e cruéis e odiosos e em agonia. De repente, aquele aceno e aqueles olhos pertenciam ao mesmo homem com quem eu havia me casado. O tempo e o amor o tinham mudado, mas ele não era alguém a ser temido, não era alguém para ser odiado. Ele era Edward.

"Obrigada." Eu sussurrei, sem querer.

Edward levantou-se sem aviso e saiu da cozinha.

* * *

**_Nota da Irene: _**_Ele iria procurar por ela... Ele deivia estar preocupado, certo? O que me deixa mais angustiada nessa fic é pq a Bella tems e rendido aos poucos e o Ed nada. Ele me deixa triste. Agora vimos mais partes do passado dos dois... Ele conheceu ela quando ela ainda namorava o Jake... eu fico louca pra saber o que os levou a ser assim. Nossa beta Ju e eu sempre debatemos sobre as possibilidades. Quinta que vem tem mais. Adoro traduzir essa fic... Acho que gosto de sofrer... haahahah Beijos meninas. Deixem reviews... por bem ou por mau... hahahahaahah_


	13. O Caminho da Entrada

**Capítulo 13 - O Caminho da Entrada **

Senti-me acordando lentamente, ruídos e movimentos em torno de mim ainda como uma névoa que saturava meus sonhos, que se fundia em meu inconsciente. Eu aconcheguei o travesseiro embaixo da minha cabeça, imaginando por que estava tão duro e firme contra a minha bochecha. Ouvi o zumbido do café moendo, assim que o som de páginas de jornal se virando surgiu. Pareceram segundos depois que ouvi alguém atirando um grande casaco e dando passos pesados para a frente da casa. Quando a madeira da porta bateu sobre a sua moldura, meus olhos piscaram abertos.

Eu não tinha certeza de quanto tempo tinha se passado, quanto tempo eu estava dormindo, ou acordada. Esfreguei os olhos e gemi enquanto lutava para sentar-me. Olhei para o braço do sofá onde minha cabeça tinha estado, revelando por que meu travesseiro tinha parecido tão duro, eu estava no chão. Minhas pernas estavam retorcidas em cobertores que eu tinha arrastado da minha cama do andar de cima, incapaz de conseguir dormir no isolamento congelado do quarto. Pelo menos o sofá estava em um local mais central e a sala de estar era um dos locais mais quentes da casa.

Reprimindo um bocejo, balancei as pernas para o frio do chão. Estremeci quando meus pés descalços se encontraram com a madeira. Desejei ter lembrado de colocar meias antes que eu tivesse dormido. Eu realmente não tinha pensado sobre o fato de que não havia tapetes na sala quando eu fui dormir, minha mente estava mais preocupada com os acontecimentos da noite anterior, repetindo cada palavra e expressão uma e outra vez, contra a minha vontade.

Puxei o cobertor comigo quando me levantei, enrolando-o em meus ombros com um pequeno tremor. Saí da sala, pelo corredor, para a cozinha, onde eu tinha ouvido Edward se movendo mais cedo. Eu não tinha certeza de quanto tempo ele esteve aqui fazendo o café e lendo o jornal, a minha percepção do tempo ainda estava atrapalhada pelo sono.

Perambulando até a mesa, peguei sua caneca de café vazia. Ainda estava quente quando eu a coloquei na pia. Assim que eu estava prestes a voltar, um clarão branco capturou meu olhar na janela acima da pia. Minha cabeça se instigou a olhar para fora, meus olhos crescendo arregalados.

Tudo estava coberto de um puro e ofuscante branco. Havia grandes desvios feitos pelo vento inclinando-se contra aquela casa que, provavelmente, era mais alto que a minha cabeça. Formas de gelo pingavam do teto e eu quase pressionei o nariz contra o vidro da janela, esticando o pescoço para vê-las corretamente.

"Oh." Respirei em reverência.

As árvores espalhadas em torno do nosso jardim estavam brilhando lindamente, os topos dos seus ramos cobertos com um manto de neve. O vento e as baixas temperaturas haviam congelado o branco sobre a casca firme. A neve estava lisa e intocada, um deserto de gelo e um oceano de cobertura congelada.

Eu não tinha visto a neve deste jeito desde que eu tinha deixado Forks. Em Nova York, a neve nunca era deixada em repouso por muito tempo. Até o momento em que eu acordasse de manhã, ela já estava colhida, arada, e arenosamente marrom. Eu não tinha pensado que eu sentiria falta de uma visão como essa.

Quando arrastei meus olhos para longe do quintal no final, voltei e fiz meu caminho para cima, me perguntando se eu tinha alguma roupa que eu poderia colocar que me permitiria passear pelo exterior, e que - talvez até mesmo brincar nele - sem ficar completamente encharcada instantaneamente.

Como eu esperava, o meu quarto era um congelador. O frio bateu-me logo que abri a porta e me agarrei mais apertada ao cobertor enrolado ao meu redor. Levei um momento e olhei para todas as caixas fechadas na minha frente, formas silenciosas que olhavam de volta, imóveis.

Eu me adiantei e peguei uma caixa de cima de uma das pilhas, rasgando-a aberta sem hesitação.

Passei a próxima hora e meia escavando através das caixas de minha vida em Nova York, puxando para fora artigos aleatórios de roupas quentes que eu poderia colocar sobre o meu corpo contra o frio. Joguei cachecóis e luvas no chão de maneira descuidada enquanto eu agarrava velhos casacos e gorros de lã desgastados.

Quando finalmente encontrei o suficiente para que eu sentisse que estaria adequadamente protegida, tirei minha roupa e a troquei. Minha pele ardeu contra o choque do ar enquanto puxei o material igualmente frio sobre o calor do meu corpo. Eu tremi enquanto colocava camadas e mais camadas de camisas, casacos sobre blusas de moletom, meias sobre meias sobre meias.

Quando eu estava puxando a minha última nova roupa de neve, ouvi a raspagem de uma pá do lado de fora e o empurrar pesado de neve na neve. Assim, apanhada na emoção e procurando ao redor por algo para vestir, eu não tinha percebido esse som antes. Curiosamente, fui até a janela que dava para a garagem.

Eu vi Edward abaixo de mim, vestido elegantemente em um casaco preto e calças que pareciam ser semi-impermeáveis e semi-elegantes. Sentei-me na minha cama, olhando para meu próprio conjunto incompatível com um suspiro. Então olhei de volta para ele curiosamente enquanto ele pegava e cavava a neve em torno do seu carro prateado. Eu assisti quando ele se endireitou um pouco e encostou-se na pá, que estava encostada na neve. Ele enxugou a testa antes de olhar em silêncio sobre a extensão da rodovia escorregadia, descansando e aparentemente perdido em pensamentos.

Rasgando os meus olhos para longe do contraste da sua forma negra contra o brilho da paisagem, fiz meu caminho através do quarto e desci a escada. Quando passei pelo corredor até a porta, ouvi o som da pá batendo. O armário perto da porta tinha sido deixado entreaberto e meus olhos pegaram outra pá pendurada na parede. Senti meu corpo inteiro ficar tenso e, em seguida, relaxar com apreensão e excitação.

Peguei a pá sem pensar e abri a porta para o frio.

O ar era cortante e áspero, o vento soprando rápido e frio contra o meu rosto exposto. Desci as escadas, observando que Edward já tinha limpado os degraus finais, então a varanda estava acessível.

Ele pareceu sentir-me quando eu fiz meu caminho para onde ele estava trabalhando. Ele parou, seu corpo inteiro enrijeceu quando ele virou o rosto para mim. Ele não disse nada e eu fiquei parada sem jeito na frente da casa, segurando uma pá e mordendo meu lábio inferior nervosamente.

"Precisa de ajuda?" Eu ofereci timidamente, levantando a pá um pouco e acenando para o resto do caminho.

Edward me encarou por um longo tempo antes de encolher os ombros e afastar-se novamente, retomando seu trabalho constante. Senti uma ligeira pontada de irritação com o fato de que ele ainda não falaria comigo, não reconheceria as minhas tentativas de interagir com ele de uma forma genuína. Foi talvez a primeira vez que eu tinha tentado ganhar a sua atenção e respeito e eu não estava chegando a lugar nenhum. O que eu tinha dado como acabado há tantos anos, agora ele parecia disposto a desistir sem lutar.

Avancei com determinação e empurrei a pá no enorme volume de neve no outro lado do carro. A neve era leve, mas havia tanto dela que levaria horas de trabalho entre nós dois para terminarmos a garagem inteira até a estrada. A menos que nós levássemos todo o dia, eu não tinha certeza de como Edward chegaria ao trabalho amanhã. A idéia de ter que passar o dia com ele só me fez trabalhar mais rápido.

Após cerca de 20 minutos eu podia sentir a queimação em meus ombros começar a diminuir à medida em que a endorfina rolava e eu fui capaz de trabalhar em um ritmo bastante bom, automático. Lentamente, limpei um pedaço do caminho ao lado do seu carro e comecei a cavar na neve por trás dele. Edward estava limpando o caminho que levava à estrada, mas eu não queria estar perto dele, não queria entrar em seu caminho.

Trabalhei em limpar lentamente uma grande porção da parte de trás da garagem e pelos lados do carro para que ele pudesse ter espaço para manobrar e girar ao redor se ele fosse trabalhar e quando chegasse em casa. Dependendo de como o frio continuasse, a neve poderia não derreter tão cedo. E mesmo que esquentasse - tal como acontecia em abril - ainda assim levaria dias para que toda essa neve finalmente desaparecesse.

Enquanto eu trabalhava, eu podia sentir o concreto sob minhas botas começar a congelar por baixo do perigoso gelo liso. Levantei-me por um momento para recuperar o fôlego e esfreguei o meu braço direito, me imaginando escorregando em um remendo de gelo preto, imaginando o som de um osso rachando.

Não seria a primeira vez.

Parecia há mil anos atrás quando Jessica tinha me largado na sala de emergência em seu caminho para a aula. Lembro-me de embalar meu braço ferido e acenar para ela às pressas, para que ela não se atrasasse, assegurando-lhe que eu tinha lidado com visitas ao hospital com tanta regularidade que ela não precisava se preocupar.

Meu celular estava pressionado firmemente entre o meu ombro e orelha enquanto eu tentava convencer um Jacob muito preocupado da mesma coisa.

"Você não pode perder mais nenhuma aula, Jake." Eu o repreendi, irritada com a sua persistência. "Você vai ser reprovado se fizer isso".

"_Bella,_" ele gemeu. "Eu deveria estar aí com você".

Revirei os olhos. "Oh, _por favor_. Você só quer uma desculpa para não ir à faculdade. Você _sabe _que eu estive na emergência mais vezes do que eu posso contar. Eu sou profissional em ossos quebrados".

"Eu só acho que você não deveria ficar sozinha, isso é uma coisa tão terrível?" Ele parecia um pouco irritado com a minha indiferença.

"Não," eu disse com um leve suspiro. "Não é terrível. É incrivelmente doce. Mas isso ainda não muda o fato de que você vai perder todas as suas aulas".

"Bella..." ele implorou.

"Você vem me pegar quando eu terminar?" Eu o cortei, tentando acalmá-lo. "Sua aula terá terminado até a hora de eu ser liberada, tenho certeza. Você sabe quanto tempo leva para chegar aqui".

Jacob ficou em silêncio por um longo momento, então suspirou muito alto no telefone. "Apenas me ligue quando estiver pronta, então".

"Eu vou," eu disse e fechei o telefone.

Após desajeitadamente manobrá-lo em meu bolso, fiz meu caminho até a sala de espera. Segurei meu braço o tempo todo, apertando-o contra meu peito enquanto eu caminhava suavemente, tentando não atropelar ninguém. Eu tinha quebrado quase uma dúzia de ossos, eu sabia como era, o que esperar e o que fazer. Eu poderia provavelmente fazer um gesso em mim mesma se eu tivesse os materiais e um conjunto extra de mãos. Ainda assim, mesmo com tal ocorrência comum, a dor não era algo que eu já tivesse me acostumado. Eu ficava sempre com a mesma agonia horrível, dolorida. Eu só era melhor em esconder isso.

"Meu nome é Isabella Swan." Eu disse para a enfermeira de triagem através do vidro. "Quebrei meu braço deslizando sobre o gelo na calçada".

A enfermeira olhou para mim e começou a escrever algo no computador. Ela me fez perguntas sobre o seguro, sobre quanta dor eu estava em uma escala de 1 a 10, deu-me os formulários para preenchimento sobre meu histórico e alergias, e dirigiu-me para a sala de espera. Eu poderia ter repetido as suas perguntas na íntegra e seguido suas instruções de olhos vendados.

Sentei-me na cadeira vazia mais próxima, olhando em volta para os solenes rostos entediados. Eu odiava a emergência. Era sempre tanto tempo de espera para ser vista por um médico, o que era irônico, considerando que era chamado de "emergência". Sentada ali junto com todo mundo, eu sempre me sentia desconfortável. Era uma experiência tão mórbida e silenciosa se sentar na sala de espera de um hospital. Após aproximadamente uma hora, eu sabia que a maioria das pessoas estava meio que desejando estar jorrando sangue, ou que seus cérebros estivessem saindo das suas cabeças, só assim elas teriam prioridade. Era algo que nunca ocorria em nenhum outro lugar, algo que eu tinha certeza de que ninguém jamais verbalizava, mas eu sabia que todos ali sentados ou invejavam os pacientes com trauma por sua desgraça sangrenta, ou desejavam que fossem um deles.

"Isabella Swan!"

Minha cabeça instigou, atordoada quando ouvi uma das enfermeiras chamar meu nome. Olhei para o relógio quando levantei-me para segui-la, minha boca abriu um pouco quando vi que havia apenas quinze minutos desde que eu tinha atravessado a porta.

Fui admitida, examinada por um médico que eu nunca tinha visto antes, radiografada, e meu braço foi engessado rapidamente. Em todos os meus anos visitando hospitais, eu nunca tinha sido tratada tão delicadamente e com uma diligência tão incrível. Eu parecia ter terminado em pouco tempo, sentada na sala de espera e deixado uma mensagem para Jacob de que ele poderia vir me buscar, logo que terminasse sua aula. Olhei para o meu relógio, sem saber quanto tempo duraria a sua aula de fato e esperando que ele não estivesse em um laboratório.

Eu me inclinei para trás na cadeira e fechei os olhos por um momento, descansando um pouco enquanto eu me maravilhava interiormente pela minha incrível sorte.

"Bella?" Ouvi a voz de um homem ao meu lado.

Meus olhos se abriram e empurrei minha cabeça erguida ao largo das costas da cadeira, assustada. Fui recebida com um par preocupado de brilhantes olhos verdes em um rosto anguloso. Quando seus olhos encontraram os meus, seu rosto se desmanchou em um sorriso tímido, embora seu rosto estivesse enrugado.

Procurei em minha mente freneticamente por seu nome, reconhecendo-o imediatamente.

"Edward?" Eu me lembrei.

"Isso mesmo," o seu sorriso cresceu um pouco mais. "O que você ainda está fazendo aqui?"

"Ainda?" Perguntei silenciosamente, ainda me recuperando da coincidência.

Ele balançou a cabeça para baixo em meu braço e levantou a cabeça curiosamente. Eu olhei para o meu braço, entendendo que ele devia pensar que era estranho que eu estivesse em uma sala de espera após a alta hospitalar. Especialmente porque as pessoas que tinham chegado antes de mim olhavam na minha direção com aborrecimento, pois continuavam a esperar.

"Oh!" Eu disse, balançando a cabeça. "Eu só estava esperando pela minha carona".

Edward pareceu muito divertido quando me viu tentar me orientar. Deixei meus olhos examiná-lo, me perguntando que coisa dolorosa o fez desembarcar na emergência e eu notei que ele estava vestindo um jaleco branco sobre a camisa e a gravata.

Compreendi de repente.

"Foi você," eu disse, meus olhos se alargando assim que comecei a conversar animadamente. "Você realmente me pegou! Oh meu Deus! Obrigada! Como você sabia que eu estava aqui? Como você sabia que era eu?"

Edward riu amavelmente, mas vi algumas manchas de cor nas maçãs do seu rosto pálido de vergonha. Foi a única indicação de que ele estava auto-consciente. Neste lugar, mais do que o bar ou no café, ele parecia totalmente à vontade sentado na cadeira ao meu lado.

"Aconteceu de eu estar passando pela emergência no meu caminho de volta do almoço e eu vi você dando entrada na recepção." Ele deu de ombros. "Quando perguntei à enfermeira o seu nome, eu soube que era você com certeza. Eu só lhe disse que você era uma amiga minha e para ela cuidar de você".

"Deus, você não sabe quantas vezes eu estive aqui." Eu disse exasperada, acenando com o meu gesso em torno para dar ênfase. "Quando chamaram meu nome, depois de quinze minutos, eu pensei que era um erro, ou um milagre de Natal... ou algo assim".

Edward riu de novo. "Estamos no meio de maio".

"Oh, você sabe o que eu quero dizer." Acenei seu comentário com o meu braço com um gesso gigante.

"Eu sei," ele confirmou, balançando a cabeça e olhando para mim intensamente com aquele mesmo sorriso amigável.

"Então você trabalha aqui?" Perguntei-lhe, de repente curiosa sobre este homem que continuava aparecendo em lugares inesperados. "Eu não tinha idéia".

"Eu trabalho em cima, no laboratório," ele me disse com um encolher de ombros. Então ele sorriu maliciosamente. "Mas, aparentemente, ainda tenho algumas influências aqui em baixo..."

"Bella?" Ouvi atrás de mim. "Ei, Bells!"

Eu me virei para ver Jacob caminhando através das portas, os olhos vagando até que se fixaram em mim. Seu rosto abriu um sorriso largo quando me viu sentada na frente dele, o branco dos seus dentes era muito brilhante contra a pele escura do seu rosto.

"Ei, Jake," eu o cumprimentei, levantando-me. Eu senti Edward levantar atrás de mim educadamente.

Jacob se aproximou de mim com facilidade e passou os braços levemente em volta da minha cintura. Envolvi meu braço bom em torno do seu pescoço num meio abraço desajeitado, a forma sólida entre nós. Senti o peito de Jacob vibrar com uma risada e ele se afastou um pouco para olhar para o meu braço engessado.

"O quão ruim foi dessa vez?" ele perguntou com outro sorriso.

Dei de ombros alegremente. "O de sempre." Então eu me puxei dos seus braços completamente, embora uma das suas mãos ainda permanecesse confortavelmente na parte inferior das minhas costas. Virei-me, de volta para Edward, que estava educadamente ao meu lado. "O serviço foi incrível, no entanto. Graças ao meu contato interno, aqui".

Fiz um gesto para Edward, sorrindo para ele com gratidão. Ele balançou a cabeça em reconhecimento, ou embaraço ao louvor.

"Percebi," Jacob riu. "Recebi a sua mensagem logo depois que saí da aula. Pensei que você tivesse desistido de esperar e fez sua própria imobilização das cadeiras da sala de espera. Ou isso, ou eles decidiram salvar a todos nós dessa dor e só cortaram seu braço fora completamente".

Eu ri e revirei os olhos, dando-lhe um empurrão leve no peito em sua oh-tão-comum bagunça com a minha propensão para quebrar ossos. Jacob piscou para mim e pressionou um beijo carinhoso no meu templo.

Então ele se virou para Edward e estendeu a mão. "Com toda a seriedade, muito obrigado pela sua ajuda...?"

"Edward," ele respondeu, inclinando-se para a frente e segurando a mão de Jacob com firmeza. "Edward Cullen".

Uma rajada enorme de vento me trouxe de volta com um calafrio e eu me virei para ver quanto progresso Edward tinha feito na entrada principal. Ele estava quase na metade, parecendo como se não tivesse tomado qualquer tipo de pausa. Eu o assisti em silêncio, imaginando-o com o mesmo rubor, sendo o mesmo homem educado que me ajudou quando eu estava machucada.

"Edward!" Chamei por todo o espaço que nos dividia.

Ele parou de cavar, os ombros endurecendo em silêncio, mas ele não se virou. Eu esperei por um momento, esperando que ele se virasse, dissesse alguma coisa, caminhasse em direção a mim. Mas ele estava simplesmente parado e esperando.

Eu respirei fundo e continuei, "Eu vou fazer uma pausa e aquecer um pouco de sopa, se você quiser alguma coisa!"

Não houve nenhum movimento por alguns segundos. Então ele se inclinou para frente e começou a levantar a neve, mais uma vez, lançando-a ao lado em pilhas de constante crescimento.

Eu fiz meu caminho para dentro lentamente, olhando para trás duas vezes para ver se Edward estava me seguindo. Ele nunca quebrou o ritmo enquanto compactava a neve com o metal e a lançava com respirações curtas e uma torção do seu corpo. Coloquei a minha pá ao lado da porta e tirei minhas botas para que não levasse toda a neve para dentro de casa.

Caminhei para a cozinha nas minhas múltiplas camadas de meias e peguei um par de latas de sopa de tomate do armário. Eu as aqueci no fogão, observando a dança da chama azul lambendo a parte de baixo da panela hipnoticamente. Quando estava quente o bastante, eu me servi uma tigela e deixei o resto no fogão, com o fogo baixo.

Comi devagar na mesa, chupando o creme vermelho da colher como uma criança petulante que não tinha educação. Quando ouvi os passos na varanda e a batida da porta eu quase deixei cair minha colher, sentando-me ereta, meus olhos iluminados com esperança e adrenalina.

Edward andou até a cozinha lentamente e fiquei surpresa ao ver que seu rosto era tudo, menos indiferente. Ele parecia agitado, como se algo o estivesse incomodando muito. Mas, além disso. Sua expressão era a de alguém que estava realmente sendo atormentado, a vítima de algum horror que não podia livrar-se disso.

Ele não se sentou, ele simplesmente ficou parado diante de mim respirando forte quando olhou para baixo. Eu estava presa em meu assento, incapaz de me mover, mal conseguindo respirar, seus olhos verdes afiados pesando em mim como correntes no chão.

"Eu preciso que você pare o que quer que seja que você está fazendo," ele disse finalmente, sua voz mortalmente baixa.

Abri a boca, mas não para falar. Sentei-me, boquiaberta, enquanto eu tentava compreender as suas palavras. Por que ele tinha me trazido para o Colorado, por que ele me obrigou a ficar casada com ele, por que ele comprou-me comida e deixou-me viver nesta casa e falava comigo como se eu fosse menos que nada. Por que ele tinha me trazido para o funeral do seu pai.

Nada fazia sentido aqui.

"D-do que você está falando?" Eu perguntei, minha voz como um sussurro trêmulo.

Eu vi em um instante o seu rosto endurecer e ele caminhou até o fogão atrás de mim. Eu chicoteei em torno na minha cadeira a tempo de vê-lo levantar o pote ainda cheio de sopa e jogá-lo na parede ao meu lado. Eu tremi, pois atingiu o gesso com um estrondo, a sopa vermelha voando por toda parte. Uma parte se espalhando em mim e eu podia sentir o calor dela penetrando minha roupa, em minha pele.

Eu pulei da minha cadeira, em choque. "Que _porra_ é essa?" Eu gritei.

Virei-me para encará-lo e ele estava olhando para o pote no chão, em meio à bagunça que havia feito. Sua respiração ainda estava calma e medida. Lentamente, ele olhou para mim e deu um passo para a frente de modo que só havia uns 30 cm de espaço entre nós.

"_Isso,_" ele disse apontando para a sopa que escorria pelas paredes em lentos córregos. Ele não estava gritando, mas sua voz era mais alta do que eu já o tinha ouvido falar. _Parecia_ que ele estava gritando. "Eu não sei o que diabos você pensa que está fazendo, mas eu não _quero _a porra da sua ajuda".

"Jesus Cristo, Edward!" Eu gritei, sentindo meu rosto esquentar enquanto eu enfrentava o choque. "Eu não vou te fazer sopa se você não quiser a porra de uma sopa!"

"Foda-se a sopa! Eu não quero nada disso!" ele atirou de volta. "Você faz o jantar e você vai ver Alice e você é educada com minha família e você quer me ajudar a escavar a neve da porra da entrada! Você só precisa _parar_ com essa merda!"

Eu respirei fundo, sentindo meu corpo todo tremer com a fúria repentina nos olhos dele. Ele parecia absolutamente insano de raiva que eu não conseguia entender.

"Do que você está falando?" Eu repeti a última frase, enunciando cada palavra lenta e deliberadamente. Minha voz estava calma, exceto pelo ligeiro oscilar.

Edward respirou fundo e soltou a respiração com a frustração. Vi quando ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, puxando as extremidades um pouco. Ele olhou em todos os lugares na cozinha diante de seus olhos, e eles pousaram de volta em mim com determinação. Ele deu outro passo à frente e nós estávamos há quatro centímetros de distância. Eu podia sentir sua respiração em meu rosto.

Ele se inclinou para mais perto e por um momento revoltante eu pensei que ele me beijaria.

Em seguida, ele sibilou baixo, "Eu _não _vou te perdoar."

Olhei de volta para ele, não largando o seu olhar, e respondi: "Eu não estou pedindo para você fazer isso".

Eu vi seus lábios se enroscarem em um ligeiro sorriso de escárnio. "Você é venenosa".

Eu não respondi desta vez. Em vez disso eu esperei, em silêncio como ele sempre ficava. Não havia nada que ele pudesse dizer para mim que eu não tivesse dito a ele de uma maneira pior, mil vezes.

Edward voltou para fora e passei o resto do dia limpando a cozinha. Quando terminei com a sopa, a parede, a louça, eu lavei todas as panelas. Esvaziei a geladeira e limpei o interior e o exterior. Esfreguei o fogão e reorganizei os armários. Tirei todos os pratos não utilizados de Carlisle e Esme.

No momento em que Edward terminou o caminho da entrada, eu já estava dormindo.

* * *

**_Nota da irene: _**_Eu sei... é tenso... mas tudo tem um sentido. Eu terminei de ler todos os capitulos postados pela autora. Ela é genial. Eu sou apaixonada pela forma como ela me leva da angustia a paixão. Beijos e até quinta que vem \o/_

_Obrigado Ju por concertar minhas burradas \o/  
_


	14. A Mãe

**Disclaimer:**Stephenie Meyer é dona de tudo. Eu estou apenas brincando.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Este não era o capítulo 14 original. Então, para aqueles que eu prometi uma amostra da natureza da relação física de Edward e Bella (abuso? sem abuso?), isso não é exatamente o que acontece neste capítulo. E por 'exatamente' eu quero dizer... 'em absoluto'. No capítulo 15, eu prometo. Eu só queria colocar isso aqui porque é agradável. E eu uso a palavra 'agradável' muito deliberadamente no que diz respeito a esta história. Muita angústia e muitas brigas moderadamente desagradáveis no final, mas em algum momento neste capítulo, talvez uma ou duas vezes, vou usar um pouco de uma dicção 'agradável'. Tenho certeza que eu uso a palavra 'lindo' algumas vezes. De nada.

Eu só gostaria de agradecer a todos que estão recomendando esta história. Eu acho que provavelmente devo agradecer especialmente a AngstGoddess003 (que eu usei meu grande cérebro para descobrir que ela é a 'AG' que todos ficam falando) pelo grande aumento de comentários na fic. Eu não sei quem você é, ou por que você comanda uma legião de comentadores, mas muito obrigada por jogá-los na minha história. Eles são encantadores.

* * *

**Capítulo 14 - A Mãe**

Segunda-feira passou com o mesmo silêncio previsível e aparentemente inabalável que sempre seguia uma briga. Eu estava tão acostumada a isso que quase não notei a diferença, mas _havia_ uma diferença. Não era o silêncio seguido de silêncio, como a minha vida tinha sido por meses. Não era tensão e medo e imobilidade. Era o silêncio de pisar forte e bater as portas. Era o ar doloroso depois de uma pausa, raiva e vida crepitando através do espaço.

Edward acabou de limpar a entrada na noite de domingo e saiu para trabalhar no período da manhã no horário habitual. Pela primeira vez, o clique da porta da frente não me acordou - eu já estava acordada há horas - e eu observei o carro prata derrapar pela entrada para a estrada mais rápido do que deveria sobre o gelo.

Suspirei de alívio, agora que eu sabia que não estaria presa com ele por um tempo indefinido, mas a sensação não durou muito tempo. Não nesta casa. Tudo que eu tinha para ansiar era o silêncio e solidão pelo resto do dia. Desci e fritei alguns ovos, comendo devagar enquanto olhava pela janela a neve imaculada no quintal. Eu estava tão animada ontem, quando eu a tinha visto pela primeira vez e agora eu não conseguia nem _imaginar_ sair de casa sem me lembrar da raiva que eu tinha visto no rosto de Edward na noite passada.

Eu sabia que ele queria que eu estivesse triste. Eu sabia que ele queria que eu sofresse e implorasse pela absolvição, pelo perdão que ele provavelmente nunca me daria. Eu também sabia que eu nunca pediria nada a ele, nunca perguntaria nada a ele porque ele era tão culpado quanto eu. O impasse sempre me deixava inerte.

Pensei em andar até a casa de Alice, mas percebi que a altura da neve faria essa jornada desafiadora. Eu também não tinha pensado muito sobre quando ou quantas vezes ela queria que eu a visitasse. Havia provavelmente um limite para a quantidade de vezes que ela ia me ver antes que ela visse quem eu realmente era, que tipo de pessoa vivia ao lado. Quanto mais ela estivesse ao meu redor, mais chances ela teria de ver que Edward e eu éramos sujos e miseráveis e cruéis. Eu preferia o conhecimento de que ela estava lá – que eu não estava sozinha - e que ela não tinha nada além de uma simpatia casual por mim.

Passei o dia inteiro da segunda-feira puxando a minha roupa para fora das caixas e as pendurando no armário, decorando o meu quarto com tudo o que eu tinha em Nova York. Espanei e varri e limpei e até o quarto mais frio na parte de trás da casa também estar limpo.

Além do café da manhã, não comi nada o dia todo. Eu não fiz o jantar para mim, ou para Edward, e tive a certeza de estar lá em cima quando ele chegasse em casa. A esperança fugaz de que as coisas poderiam ficar melhores entre nós tinha evaporado e, mais uma vez, eu estava sentindo que a situação era desesperadora. Eu não podia imaginar enfrentá-lo novamente com ele olhando para mim como ele tinha olhado na noite passada.

Na terça-feira eu reuni todos os materiais de limpeza que eu tinha usado em meu quarto e os levei para baixo. Com minha mandíbula pressionada e uma nova determinação queimando em meu peito, comecei a trabalhar na limpeza da sala, do corredor e da biblioteca. Não familiarizada com qualquer tipo de trabalho doméstico, continuei a esfregar o aspirador de pó nas bordas franjadas de tapetes. Em um determinado momento ele começou a cheirar como cabelo queimado e demorei quase uma hora para descobrir que a correia precisava ser substituída.

Eu decidi que preferia as vassouras.

Por volta das duas horas, eu estava espanando prateleiras na sala quando ouvi um carro andar até a frente, o barulho de suas rodas no concreto com gelo era alto no silêncio. Meu coração começou a martelar no meu peito com medo e emoção enquanto fiz meu caminho até a porta da frente. Olhei pela janela apreensivamente e vi um carro preto que eu não conhecia. Quando vi uma mulher sair dele, reconheci o brilho de bronze avermelhado do cabelo dela imediatamente. Ela fez seu caminho lentamente e calmamente ao subir os degraus da varanda e, para minha surpresa, abri a porta antes que ela pudesse chegar e bater.

"Sra. Cullen?" Eu disse silenciosamente, perplexa ao ver a mãe de Edward de pé diante de mim.

"Por favor, querida, nós somos da família." Ela sorriu gentilmente. "Chame-me de Esme".

Ela esperou em frente a mim educadamente enquanto eu olhava seu casaco, as ondas suaves de seu cabelo grisalho caindo de maneira atraente por suas costas. Sua pele era tão branca como a de Edward, impecável e corada do frio. Seus olhos eram levemente castanhos, muito mais claros e mais suaves do que os de seu filho. Ela era uma das mulheres mais bonitas que eu já tinha visto.

Por fim, chutei-me para fora do meu estranho silêncio e fiquei de lado, segurando a porta aberta. "Entre, entre." Fiz um gesto ansioso.

O sorriso de Esme aumentou um pouco quando ela passou por mim. Ela desvendou um elegante e incrivelmente limpo lenço branco em torno do seu pescoço quando eu fechei a porta atrás dela.

Ela suspirou satisfeita e virou no corredor, olhando para as paredes, as escadas, as portas para os outros quartos. "É bom ver essa casa novamente".

Concordei, sem saber o que dizer.

Esme entrou na minha frente e fez seu caminho até a sala. Novamente, ela girou ao redor enquanto olhava tudo. Sorri para ela tristemente quando percebi que ela não tinha visto a casa em meses, e que ela não poderia jamais viver nela novamente.

"Oh! Eu interrompi sua faxina!" Eu a ouvi exclamar, colocando as mãos nos quadris com a frustração quando acenou com a cabeça em direção ao aspirador de pó e ao espanador que eu tinha encostado na parede da sala de estar. "Eu tenho que te dizer, estou tão envergonhada com o estado em que você encontrou essa casa".

Ela parecia triste e arrependida e eu desajeitadamente a coloquei à vontade. "Por favor, ninguém iria culpá-la." Então eu percebi como isso soava e rapidamente mudei, "De qualquer maneira, era só um pouco de poeira".

"Um pouco de poeira em uma casa grande e silenciosa." Ela riu baixinho. Ela colocou a mão no meu ombro e me deu um aperto leve. "Você é um doce. Obrigado, Bella".

Ela me soltou e deslizou seu casaco por seus braços. Ela colocou o casaco e o lenço ordenadamente no cabide perto da porta. Então ela se virou para mim, o rosto cheio de algum tipo de expectativa.

"Você está procurando por Edward?" Eu perguntei, embaralhando meus pés juntos, enquanto uma onda de estranheza me impressionou de repente. "Porque ele ainda está no trabalho. Ele normalmente não chega em casa até tarde da noite".

Esme sorriu. "Oh, eu sei." Ela espantou minhas informações de lado com um movimento de sua mão. "Eu vim aqui para ver você, e ter certeza de que você estava se sentindo melhor".

"Me sentindo melhor?" Eu perguntei, curiosa.

Ela assentiu com simpatia. "Edward disse que você estava se sentindo mal pelao tempo, na noite de sexta-feira".

Minha testa franziu enquanto eu tentei me lembrar de como eu estava me sentindo na sexta à noite, e depois me lembrei com uma pontinha de aborrecimento que Edward tinha saído para jantar com sua família naquela noite. Ele não tinha me convidado, mas parecia que Esme _tinha_.

Obriguei-me a sorrir com a minha irritação, lembrando-me que Edward não tinha nenhuma razão para pensar que eu iria querer ir.

"Oh, não era nada, só um pequeno resfriado." Respondi alegremente. "Eu estava exausta demais para enfrentar todo o caminho até a cidade. Me senti _tão_ mal por faltar ao jantar. Foi tão gentil da sua parte me convidar".

"Eu compreendo completamente." Esme me assegurou, descansando a mão sobre meu ombro de novo e correndo a mão para cima e para baixo suavemente algumas vezes em meu braço. "Eu só queria ter a certeza de que estava tudo certo por aqui, e depois dessa terrível tempestade, esta foi a primeira oportunidade que eu tive de vir aqui".

"Muito obrigada." Eu disse honestamente. "Você é muito atenciosa".

"Claro." Esme corou. Então ela sorriu timidamente e continuou, "Eu queria ver você, de qualquer jeito. Nós realmente não tivemos a oportunidade de nos conhecer muito bem".

"Sinto muito." Eu respondi com um arrependimento genuíno.

"Oh, não é culpa sua, querida!" Esme sorriu, parecendo surpresa pelo meu pedido de desculpas. Ela, claro, não sabia que foi uma _escolha_ minha conservá-la fora da minha vida completamente. Uma escolha que eu tinha feito. "Nós deveríamos ter ido a Nova York com mais freqüência. Especialmente sabendo como é difícil arrastar Edward para longe do seu trabalho".

Mais uma vez, eu não sabia o que dizer.

Era tão difícil ouvi-la se culpar, culpar Carlisle, culpar Edward por algo que tinha sido _minha_ decisão. Era tão difícil olhar para o seu rosto, ver os pedacinhos de Edward em suas feições, e lembrar que ele costumava ser cordial assim, gentil assim. Sua compaixão e sua generosidade, obviamente, tinham vindo desta mulher que em todos os anos que eu tinha estado casada, _nunca_ quis saber dela.

Eu assisti quando Esme andou a passos largos para o vazio e se virou. Imediatamente a sala se encheu com o mesmo cheiro de cabelo queimado. Ela o desligou e olhou para mim com uma expressão divertida.

"Eu acho que precisa de uma nova correia." Expliquei com um encolher de ombros, embaraçada. "Decidi simplesmente varrer..."

Esme jogou a cabeça para trás e riu levemente, o som batendo nas paredes frias da casa silenciosa e tudo ficou de repente um pouco mais brilhante. Tentei imaginar Edward e eu rindo nesta casa. Rindo sem ironia, ou amargura, ou dor. Eu me lembrava de como era rir assim?

"Você gostaria de uma ajuda?" Esme perguntou, ainda sorrindo para mim. Ela atravessou a sala e desapareceu na cozinha. Eu esperei, confusa, e quando comecei a seguir na direção que ela tinha ido, ela caminhou de volta para a sala segurando uma caixa de correias novas para o aspirador de pó.

Com a minha expressão surpresa, ela explicou, "Nós guardávamos uma caixa de reserva no armário da pia".

Em seguida, sem me perguntar, ela se sentou no chão ao lado do aspirador e o puxou para ela, segurando-o suavemente ao seu lado e tirando a correia velha fora para substituí-la.

"Oh!" Eu gritei, caminhando até ela. "Não, você não precisa fazer isso".

Esme sorriu para mim docemente novamente. "Eu quero fazer".

Então ela se levantou e ligou o aspirador. Funcionou perfeitamente, inodoro e suave. Eu a encarei, incapaz de esconder a expressão de gratidão em meu rosto. Eu realmente não _preferia_ vassouras.

Ela começou a limpar o tapete da sala, rolando pelos cantos das franjas com facilidade e prática.

"Além disso," ela acrescentou com uma piscadela em minha direção, "eu vivi nesta casa por mais de 20 anos. Você mora aqui há um mês. Esta é mais _minha _bagunça do que sua".

Senti um puxão leve no meu peito com suas palavras. Percebi de repente que toda a sua beleza, toda sua auto-depreciação, toda sua gentileza vinha do simples fato de que ela era uma mãe. Uma _verdadeira _mãe. E quando ela olhava para mim ela se via como _minha_ mãe. Por lei, em vez de sangue, mas isso não parecia importar para ela. Ela me via como uma criança perdida que ela nunca teve a oportunidade de conhecer, mas que amava de qualquer jeito.

Eu queria, de repente, que eu não tivesse que mentir para ela. Eu queria poder dizer a ela por que a casa estava uma bagunça, por que a poeira e a sujeira e o abandono não importavam muito em comparação com tudo o que estava errado neste lugar. Eu queria poder dizer a ela que quando eu via a desintegração da casa, eu via só o seu amor e devoção a seu marido e quando estivesse tudo limpo e arrumado e organizado, eu ainda não amaria o meu.

Em vez disso, eu não disse nada. Em vez disso, eu peguei o espanador e alguns panos e comecei a limpar as superfícies sujas enquanto ela aspirava. Empilhei e organizei revistas, peguei algo que estava fora do lugar, ajustei as fotos, dobrei cobertores.

Quando Esme terminou de limpar a sala, ela sugeriu que reorganizássemos os móveis. Nós movemos todas as cadeiras ao redor, e uma pequena estante no canto de trás. Eventualmente, nós trocamos as posições dos dois sofás, para que a sala ficasse de uma forma muito mais aconchegante.

O tempo todo, falamos sobre coisas pequenas. Esme me contou sobre Hartsel e sobre como ela e Carlisle encontraram esta casa, como eles tinham criado Edward e Rosalie aqui. Ela falou sobre seu marido e o quanto ele gostava de trabalhar no exterior da casa. Ela me disse que havia uma horta lá atrás que eu veria na primavera. Ela falou sobre os cavalos e sobre aprender a cavalgar com Alice e Jasper.

Seu amor por esse lugar era evidente em cada palavra que ela falava.

Enquanto nós trabalhamos, eu podia ver seus olhos vidrados enquanto ela se perdia em seus momentos mais felizes. O jeito que ela falava me fez desejar que eu pudesse ter visto a casa antes, quando era sua casa.

Eu não tinha percebido quanto tempo tínhamos passado na sala de estar, há quanto tempo eu estava ouvindo suas histórias, até que ela caiu no sofá com um suspiro. Olhei pela janela, surpresa ao ver que já estava escuro lá fora. Olhando para o relógio, vi que era um pouco depois das seis.

"Posso lhe dar algo para beber?" Eu perguntei, horrorizada que eu não tivesse pensado em oferecer-lhe qualquer coisa antes disso. Tínhamos trabalhado arduamente por mais de quatro horas e do jeito que ela falava era muitas vezes difícil lembrar que esta era a _minha_ casa agora. Perto de Esme, eu me sentia como um hóspede e desejei que eu fosse. Ela deixava o espaço acolhedor.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, depois disse, "Por que não vamos para a cozinha e pegamos um pouco de água?"

Ela empurrou-se em seus pés com um sorriso e um gesto de que eu deveria ir à frente dela para a cozinha. Vi imediatamente que ela não queria que eu me sentisse como se eu estivesse a servindo. Nós duas fomos para a cozinha, perfeitamente à vontade. Ela serviu seu próprio copo e eu o meu. Nós os enchemos separadamente na torneira e, em seguida, nos sentamos à mesa, lado a lado.

"Então, Bella, você está gostando de Hartsel?" Esme perguntou, tomando um gole de água.

Foi a primeira vez que ela me fez uma pergunta direta por todo o dia. Na maioria das vezes eu a estava ouvindo falar, acrescentando um comentário aqui ou ali, fazendo perguntas sobre a casa.

"É... calmo." Eu respondi diplomaticamente.

Esme cuspiu um pouco da sua água quando riu. "Oh, você é tão doce." Ela estendeu o braço nas minhas costas e apertou meus ombros por alguns instantes. "Sim, eu sei que aqui pode ser chato pra caramba, às vezes".

Suas palavras assustaram um riso para fora de mim.

Esme piscou e então elaborou "Quero dizer, é uma mudança agradável da cidade, ou é uma difícil adaptação?"

"Estou tentando me adaptar, claro." Eu dei de ombros.

"Você sabe." Esme disse pensativamente, colocando sua água para baixo e me olhando atentamente. "Eu estava me perguntando o que fez você decidir ficar aqui".

Senti a cor do meu rosto ser drenada lentamente enquanto eu encarava sua expressão séria, vendo seu grande interesse em ouvir a minha resposta. Eu deveria estar esperando essa pergunta, eu deveria estar preparada para responder. Mas havia algo em Esme que era incrivelmente afável.

Com o meu silêncio, ela continuou, "Você não é muito como eu esperava que fosse." Então, ela rapidamente acrescentou, "Eu não quero dizer isso no sentido positivo ou negativo. Você é apenas... diferente".

"O que você quer dizer?" Eu perguntei lentamente, temendo sua resposta.

"Bem." Ela disse, batendo no seu queixo. Ela pareceu pensar por um momento antes de responder, "Eu me lembrava de você como esta mulher incrivelmente confiante, elegante. Eu tinha certeza que você não deixaria Edward mantê-la aqui por mais tempo do que fosse absolutamente necessário. E então eu ouvi que vocês ficariam e..." Ela parou.

"Ele queria ficar." Eu disse baixinho, não realmente respondendo. "Precisava".

Esme assentiu com a cabeça em concordância. "Eu falei com Edward sobre por que ele decidiu não voltar. Eu entendo sua necessidade de se re-conectar com sua família e eu não poderia estar mais feliz com isso." Ela estava sorrindo ao pensar em seu filho. Então seu sorriso caiu do seu rosto levemente e sua testa franziu. "Mas você..."

Eu podia sentir as lágrimas picarem nos meus olhos enquanto ela me observava atentamente. Eu estava com tanto medo que isso fosse acontecer que não importava o quão precisamente eu mentisse, qualquer pessoa seria capaz de ver a verdade de como eu era uma pessoa terrível. Eu só queria com todo meu coração que não tivesse sido Esme Cullen.

"Você sabe, eu pensei que talvez você quisesse fazer parte dessa família também." Suas palavras eram assustadoras, mas não havia nenhuma acusação em seu tom. Ainda não. Eu esperei enquanto ela falava com tal calma e compreensão em sua expressão. "Pensei que você estava cansada da cidade e queria se cercar de pessoas que a amassem".

"Parece legal." Eu sussurrei.

Esme assentiu com a cabeça, sua voz tão baixa como a minha. "Parece".

Eu não conseguia arrastar os meus olhos para longe dela, não podia abrir a boca para falar.

Ela continuou, "Então eu pensei que talvez você _não_ quisesse estar aqui, mas que você estava tão apaixonada pelo meu filho que, quando ele decidiu se mudar para cá, você insistiu em ser autorizada a permanecer com ele".

Eu balancei a cabeça, querendo que as lágrimas não caíssem. "Essa é uma boa razão." Minha voz estava tão baixa.

"Sim." Esme concordou. Então ela estendeu sua mão e a colocou em volta da minha, apertando suavemente. "Mas esta não é a verdade também".

Puxei minha mão da dela e passei meus braços em volta do meu tronco na defensiva, esperando que ela ficasse com raiva, esperando que ela me dissesse que eu a enojava, que eu estava usando o seu filho, que eu não merecia viver nesta casa e estar perto de sua família e chorar no enterro do seu marido.

Finalmente, fracamente, eu disse a ela, sem pretensão ou afetação, "Eu acho que nós só..." Fiz uma pausa e me corrigi, "_Eu_ precisava de uma mudança".

Esme sorriu para mim com uma solenidade que pareceu algo como uma aprovação. Ela se inclinou e pressionou um beijo maternal no topo da minha cabeça, em seguida, tirou um fio de cabelo do meu rosto, colocando-o atrás da minha orelha em um movimento que foi tão incrivelmente carinhoso que eu quase desabei em frente a ela.

Eu poderia ter desabado também, se eu não tivesse ouvido a porta da frente e uma voz chamando curiosamente, "Mãe?"

Meu coração quase não teve tempo para começar a bater desconfortável e frenético antes que Edward estivesse andando pela porta da cozinha com uma expressão muito confusa no rosto.

Esme e eu ficamos de pé ao mesmo tempo, ela entusiasmada e eu em estado de choque.

"Edward, querido." Ela gritou com alegria, dançando para a frente e jogando os braços em torno dele, beijando-o duas vezes em cada bochecha. "Você chegou cedo em casa!"

Edward olhou para ela, incrivelmente intrigado, mas não infeliz ao vê-la. Então ele se virou para olhar para mim, sua expressão ilegível enquanto ele perguntou a ela distraidamente, "Cheguei?"

Ele continuou a olhar para mim até que eu balancei a cabeça em saudação e disse baixinho, "Edward".

Edward acenou com a cabeça em reconhecimento e em seguida voltou para sua mãe, que olhava entre nós tristemente.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Ele perguntou, um leve sorriso dançando nos cantos da sua boca.

"Eu só apareci para uma visitinha." Esme explicou com um aceno da sua mão. "Eu nem estava planejando ficar por tempo suficiente para vê-lo. Eu tenho que ir para casa agora, ou Rosalie pode enviar a polícia para procurar por mim." Então ela soltou outra risada brilhante. "É tão deliciosamente irônico ter sua própria filha dando a você um toque de recolher".

Edward sorriu para ela em resposta e se inclinou para beijar sua bochecha. "Eu vou levá-la até lá fora".

Ela assentiu com a cabeça antes de caminhar de volta para mim. Ela me abraçou com força, envolvendo os braços em volta de mim da mesma forma que tinha feito durante o funeral. Eu respondi na mesma moeda, relutante em deixá-la ir quando ela se afastou.

"Foi tão bom ver você, Bella." Ela disse, nada além da afeição genuína em sua voz e olhos. "Você acha que há alguma maneira de você ir até a cidade na próxima semana em algum momento? Talvez pudéssemos almoçar".

Olhei para Edward automaticamente. Não só eu, aparentemente, necessitava da sua permissão, mas ele também seria a única maneira de eu ser capaz de chegar à cidade. Ele teria que me dar uma carona. Ele olhou para mim, sua expressão endurecendo minuciosamente quando meus olhos o encontraram.

"Eu adoraria." Eu disse claramente, nunca desviando o olhar de Edward.

Esme sorriu abertamente para mim e me deu outro abraço.

"Vamos, mãe." Edward disse, sua voz era suave, mas eu podia ouvir o toque de impaciência nela. Eu sabia que era porque ele estava irritado comigo.

Eu assisti, parada, enquanto Esme pegava o braço de Edward e ele a levava para a varanda e a ajudava a entrar em seu carro. Assisti os movimentos dos lábios deles em uma conversa sussurrada que eu não podia ouvir de dentro da casa. Encostei-me ao balcão e cruzei os braços sobre o peito quando o carro de Esme saiu da garagem e Edward fez o seu caminho de volta pelos degraus da varanda.

Não fiquei surpresa quando ele voltou para a cozinha imediatamente. Ele não se surpreendeu que eu ainda estivesse de pé na cozinha, esperando por ele.

Nossos olhos se cruzaram em desafio e ele atirou para mim, "Por que ela veio até aqui?"

"Eu não tenho nenhuma idéia." Revirei os olhos para a suspeita em sua pergunta. "Você teria que perguntar a ela".

Edward se aproximou da mesa, mas não se sentou. Ele descansou uma das mãos na superfície lisa, enrolada em um punho.

"Você ligou para ela?" Ele perguntou, seus olhos queimando com a idéia.

"Eu não tenho um _telefone_, Edward." Eu torci o nariz, minhas palavras curtas e destinadas a transmitir a minha falta de vontade de agradá-lo. "O telefone fixo está cortado e meu celular não tem serviço aqui".

Isso lhe deu uma pausa momentânea e vi que ele piscou os olhos, absorvendo a informação.

Sem deixar passar, ele continuou, "O que você disse a ela?"

Com isso, senti meu sangue começar a ferver, o rubor inevitável lavando meu rosto. Edward estava perguntando porque ele estava com medo do que eu tinha dito a ela, o que eu tinha dito. Ele queria que eu mentisse por ele, que mantivesse essa fachada, e ele não tinha certeza de que eu tivesse razão suficiente para fazer isso mais. Por que ele queria manter tudo em segredo de sua família e amigos, eu não tinha idéia. Obviamente ele seria visto como a parte prejudicada e, em seguida, tanto Esme como Alice me rejeitariam, isolando-me mais do que ele mesmo poderia controlar.

"Não se preocupe." Eu rebati, frustrada comigo mesma e com minha própria covardia. "Eu não lhe disse nada que ela já não soubesse".

Os olhos de Edward se arregalaram de raiva. "O que é que _isso_ quer dizer?"

"Isso significa que sua mãe é uma mulher incrível, e que não é tão ingênua quanto você pensa." Eu atirei de volta, pensando em suas palavras amáveis e seus olhos encorajadores quando ela percebeu que algo estava errado.

Esme não sabia o que tinha acontecido comigo, nem a nós dois, mas, por um momento, ela me fez sentir como se não importasse para ela, mesmo que importasse.

Eu sabia que isso era uma mentira. É claro que importaria.

"O que você disse a ela, Bella?" Edward perguntou, sua voz mais forte.

"Nós apenas _conversamos_." Eu me empurrei para fora do balcão e joguei minhas mãos em frustração. "Eu disse a ela sobre o meu resfriado na sexta-feira, que me impediu de ir ao jantar e ela me perguntou se eu estava gostando daqui".

Mais uma vez, Edward piscou, surpreso. Desta vez foi em resposta à minha menção de sexta à noite quando ele percebeu que eu tinha perfeitamente confirmado suas mentiras, sem um segundo pensamento. Éramos parceiros em nossos enganos, sem qualquer um de nós saber por que o outro estava aceitando tudo.

"E o que você disse?" Ele perguntou de novo, lentamente.

"Por que você não pergunta a _ela_?" Eu zombei.

Edward deu um passo para mim e rosnou, "Eu estou perguntando a _você_".

Eu dei um passo em direção a ele em resposta, projetando o queixo em desafio. Ele falaria comigo dessa maneira se ele escolhesse, mas eu estava cheia disso.

"Você está me perguntando o que eu disse a ela, ou se eu estou gostando daqui?" Perguntei-lhe com escárnio.

Eu vi Edward cerrar a mandíbula, todo o seu corpo tremendo com a tensão por um instante antes que ele batesse a mão espalmada sobre a mesa com um baque _forte_.

"Você sabe o que, Bella?" Ele vociferou. "Eu fodidamente não me _importo _se você está gostando daqui".

Olhei para ele por um momento em silêncio, acreditando com tudo em mim que ele não estava mentindo. Não havia compaixão em seus olhos, nem defesa em sua postura. Havia apenas ele e eu e a verdade entre nós. Eu quase não consegui ficar com raiva dele.

Quase.

"Eu disse a ela que eu precisava mudar de Nova York." Eu disse, engolindo o meu ódio e cuspindo as palavras de volta para ele. "Eu disse a ela que aqui era _calmo_".

As sobrancelhas de Edward se levantaram um pouco, mas seus lábios ainda estavam apertados com o conflito e ele não respondeu imediatamente. Eu não poderia dizer se ele estava surpreso com a minha resposta, ou não.

Então ele riu sombriamente, "Bem, olhe para você. A porra de uma mentirosa".

Sabendo que eu tinha atingido o meu limite, sabendo que tudo o que eu dissera tinha sido apenas mais um ato de covardia da minha parte, sabendo que Edward podia ver todo o medo e ódio por ele estar certo sobre mim, eu caminhei até a mesa da cozinha e peguei os dois copos d'água abandonados. Eu os esvaziei na pia e, em seguida, os coloquei lado a lado no fundo com um pequeno click.

Andei em direção às escadas, virando-me para ele sem parar quando eu disse com firmeza, "Eu não menti para Esme".

Eu não esperei para ver a expressão no rosto dele, ou vê-lo perceber o que eu quis dizer.

Eu já tinha passado por ele quando eu achei que o ouvi sussurrar "Sorte dela".

* * *

**_Nota da Irene: _**_Meninas, eu vou colocar sempre as notas da autora como ela coloca, lá em cima. Morri de rir lendo a nota dela e percebendo que ela NÃO conhece a Angst... fala sério! Hahahah E o mais engraçado é ela ficar ESPANTADA com a quantidade de seguidoras dela. A Angst é uma das melhores escritoras do século. Wide Awake tem que virar livro._

_Voltando ao capítulo... amei a Esme vindo visitar a Bella. Deu pra perceber que ela sente algo de estranho entre a Bella e o Ed, mas ela gosta da Bella. É bom a Bella ter alguem pra conversar. Amo a Esme. Semana que vem tem muitas revelações. Espero as reviews de vcs. Beijosssssss  
_


	15. A Briga

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer é dona de tudo. Eu estou apenas brincando.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Eu gostaria de pedir desculpas pessoalmente a cerca de 80% das minhas leitoras pela minha falta de leitura de fanfictions. Eu vou ler "Wide Awake", logo que eu puder, já que, aparentemente, eu seria uma "idiota" se não lesse. Eu praticamente leio apenas "Hidraulic Level 5" e "Fault" no momento, mas estou aberta a qualquer coisa. Eu, obviamente, gosto de ler, eu realmente não tenho encontrado tempo para me super-aprofundar nisso tudo.

De qualquer maneira, eu menti novamente. Nenhuma reflexão sobre o relacionamento físico deles vai aparecer, nem em flash backs, nem nesse capítulo. Honestamente, isso provavelmente vai aparecer nos próximos dois capítulos. Mas eu ainda não vou prometer nada, porque eu posso me ferrar. Realmente, embora, nem sequer se preocupem com isso porque não é uma 'resposta' ou uma 'explicação', eu só planejo fazer a Bella refletir (em benefício do leitor) na fisicalidade do relacionamento deles. Não há nada que eu considere abuso físico entre Edward e Bella, nesta história, mas muitos de vocês já sentem como se Edward já _tivesse_ cruzado a linha com base em algumas das interações dos dois.

* * *

**Capítulo 15 - A Briga **

Eu estava na frente da porta de madeira escura, passando de um pé para o outro, impaciente por quase 20 minutos. Estendi a mão e agarrei a maçaneta, liberando-a rapidamente com um latido quando a centelha estática passou através do meu corpo. Como se o medo que crepitava através de mim já não enviasse eletricidade ao meu sangue e meu coração.

Eu estive limpando o segundo andar pelos últimos dois dias, passando de quarto em quarto com uma mão firme e curiosa. Alguns quartos precisavam de novos papéis de parede, uma mão de tinta, mais móveis, mas eu, pelo menos, consegui tirar a poeira e esfregar e esfregar. Cada melhoria era somente superficial, e não era permanente. A limpeza era uma maneira de me manter ocupada, e não para corrigir as coisas.

Havia um quarto no segundo andar que eu ainda tinha que limpar, no entanto.

Toda vez que eu entrava em casa, eu passava em um arco em torno do quarto de Edward como se houvesse alguma força invisível me impedindo de entrar. Sua presença e sua raiva permaneciam por toda a casa, como se ele não me deixasse sozinha o dia todo. Toda vez que eu olhava para aquela madeira escura que me mantinha do lado de fora, eu não podia evitar senti-lo. Sentir a reprovação, ou o choque, ou a fúria que _ele_ sentiria quando chegasse em casa e via sua esposa infeliz.

Parte de mim insistia que ele não se importaria - de que qualquer coisa que eu fizesse lá seria recebido com indiferença - mas eu tinha a sensação de que era a mesma parte de mim que sempre quis estar longe dele. E eu acho que era essa parte de mim que me deixou ali de pé, em frente à sua porta, às seis da tarde depois de evitar isso o dia todo.

A idéia de que ele poderia voltar para casa a qualquer momento era torturante, mas não tão ruim quanto imaginar como seria o amanhã se o dele fosse o único deixado sem ser tocado. Eu teria horas e horas para gastar lá dentro. Se eu entrasse agora eu poderia me convencer a fazer uma varredura rápida, poderia forçar-me a entrar e sair sem um segundo olhar, poderia até espiar apenas a minha cabeça para dentro e depois virar de volta para trás se eu ficasse com muito medo.

Estendi a mão e agarrei a maçaneta, abrindo a porta com força.

Dei um passo à frente, minha mão tateando ao longo da parede por um momento antes de eu encontrar o interruptor de luz. Eu o acendi com um pincelar dos meus dedos e respirei fundo quando a luz inundou o quarto. Eu fiquei paralisada por alguns segundos enquanto entendia o que estava diante de mim. Eu podia sentir minhas sobrancelhas subindo em confusão, ao mesmo tempo em que todo o meu corpo ficava tenso em estado de choque, a minha boca abriu um pouco. O que quer que eu estivesse esperando ver, não era o que encontrei com meus olhos quando abri a porta.

Em Nova York, Edward mantinha o nosso piso imaculadamente limpo. Camas feitas; roupas penduradas ordenadamente em armários, ou dobradas em gavetas, livros, revistas médicas e jornais empilhados em prateleiras e organizados por mês e ano. Quando nos mudamos para o Colorado ele não tinha levantado um dedo para limpar a casa, mas eu tinha simplesmente assumido que era porque não era a sua própria bagunça e que ele tinha - tanto como eu – se sentido como um hóspede nessa casa. Até que entrei em seu quarto, ele poderia muito bem não ter vivido aqui, pois não tinha deixado nem uma única marca no lugar.

Eu estava parada, imóvel, na porta e virei minha cabeça lentamente de um lado para o outro enquanto examinava o quarto, sentindo todos os meus preconceitos arrancados de mim.

Era um desastre.

Entrei no quarto com uma certa quantidade de ansiedade enquanto tentava conciliar o que eu estava vendo com qualquer parte de Edward que eu já tinha conhecido. O chão estava completamente coberto por roupas, as caixas da mudança estavam espalhadas descuidadamente, viradas e chutadas para o lado. Havia uma estante na parede que sustentava uma confusão de papéis soltos e pastas, os livros que já estavam de fora, estavam enchendo o chão. Eu olhei para a cama no centro do quarto e vi uma torção e acumulação de lençóis e cobertores, a prova de noites agitadas e indiferença pela manhã.

Eu não conseguia entender. Este não era o quarto de Edward, nem naquela época e certamente não agora. Ele sempre foi calmo e simpático, calmo e carinhoso, calmo e furioso. Este quarto não pertencia à calma. Este era o santuário de um homem inquieto, louco e cheio de caos.

Finalmente, eu me forcei a avançar.

Sem ter certeza de por onde começar, decidi pegar a roupa enquanto eu caminhava para o centro do quarto, sem pensar muito profundamente sobre a aparente mudança que abalou meu marido de forma tão completa. Quando meus braços ficaram cheios, joguei a roupa em cima da cama e me virei para recolher mais. Enquanto ergui artigo após artigo, decidi que este não era o produto de uma única explosão de raiva. A maioria das roupas que eu trouxe para a cama estava suja de ele trabalhar nelas todos os dias e haviam sido jogadas no chão em vez de serem lavadas.

Isto era negligência na sua maior ferocidade.

Quando eu tinha movido todas as roupas que eu pude ver do chão para a cama, juntei as pontas do lençol, usando-o como um saco de roupas improvisado. Arrastei a pesada carga até a lavanderia no primeiro piso.

Quando acendi a luz na escuridão, meus olhos brilharam em uma familiar camiseta cinza surrada, com a escrita verde na frente. Eu hesitei por um momento antes de estender a mão e puxar a camisa para fora da pilha. Eu a empurrei no topo da máquina e tracei as letras com o meu dedo para soletrar "Dartmouth".

Lembrei-me daquele dia que começou com uma briga.

"Jake, eu realmente não sei por que diabos você o convidou!" Eu gritei, virando a cabeça para o lado para que ele pudesse me ouvir enquanto estava fechando a porta da frente do nosso apartamento.

Ouvi Jacob se atrapalhar por trás de mim, com os braços cheios de sacolas e pranchas enquanto ele lutava para manter-se de pé. Balancei nossas botas pelos seus cadarços, os saltos batendo contra as minhas coxas quando elas caíram. Meu rosto estava corado com aborrecimento quando fizemos nosso caminho até o carro.

"Ele perguntou o que faríamos neste fim de semana. O que eu deveria dizer?" Jacob perguntou, sua voz um pouco na defensiva.

Eu suspirei quando abri o porta malas do carro. "Você poderia ter _mentido_".

Jacob riu e soltou tudo no porta-malas do meu lado e enxugou a testa. Olhando-me com um sorriso torto, ele respondeu. "Bem, isso é muito rude, Bells".

Eu bufei quando joguei nossas botas por cima do resto do equipamento e bati a porta fortemente.

"Além disso," Jacob acrescentou, cutucando o meu lado com o seu ", ele é nosso _amigo_".

Eu fiz uma careta e cruzei os braços, sabendo que ele estava certo.

Edward Cullen _era_ meu amigo.

Quando eu o tinha encontrado no hospital e ele tinha me ajudado com meu braço quebrado, não foi a última vez que eu o vi. Antes de sair do hospital naquele dia, eu dei a ele meu número de telefone com o braço de Jacob enrolado na minha cintura.

Ele nunca ligou.

A má sorte e falta de jeito me levou de volta ao hospital apenas algumas semanas depois, e dei a ele meu número de novo, dizendo que se eu fosse ficar me aproveitando da sua amizade eu provavelmente deveria ser primeiro sua amiga.

Depois disso, tivemos encontros mais casuais. Eu ligaria para ele de vez em quando para um bate-papo, o encontraria no campus para um café, o encontraria na lanchonete do hospital para almoçar. Ele teria encontros duplos comigo e Jacob, sempre trazendo uma garota diferente com ele. Nós brincávamos que ele era um solteirão promíscuo, que ele era muito exigente e que tinha problemas de compromisso. Mas sempre foram apenas brincadeiras.

O que Edward Cullen era _realmente_, era um mistério.

De todos os encontros que ele foi comigo e Jacob, eu tinha certeza de que ele não tinha dormido com uma única das meninas que ele trouxe. E eu sabia que não era porque ele era exigente, ou elitista, ele era uma das pessoas mais amáveis que já conheci. E ele certamente não tinha nenhum problema com compromisso, nem com nada. Ele era comprometido com seu trabalho, seu estudo, e - sobretudo - seus amigos.

Ainda assim, quando Jacob tinha encontrado com ele em um bar na noite de quinta-feira e o convidou para ir ao Monte Baker com a gente, eu não pude evitar sentir-me um pouco irritada.

"Vamos, Bella." Jacob pendurou um braço em volta dos meus ombros e me deu um pequeno aperto. "Eu me senti mal pelo cara. Ele está com uma amiga de Dartmouth e não tem idéia do que fazer com ela".

Eu lembrava vagamente de Edward mencionando algo sobre alguma amiguinha da sua família o visitando por uma semana, ou algo assim. Ela aparentemente o idolatrava até o ponto de querer unir suas almas, e agora ela tinha atravessado todo o país apenas para uma visita social.

Quando eu balancei minhas sobrancelhas para ele sugestivamente, ele riu e empurrou meu ombro levemente. "Credo, Bella! Ela é uma caloura! Ela é como uma irmã para mim! Sério. Nojento".

Minha irritação só aumentou quando me lembrei que estaria com uma adolescente no passeio.

Jacob não tinha sido tão sutil recentemente com suas insinuações de que ele estava se preparando para me pedir para casar com ele. Eu tinha pensado, quando ele me contou sobre a viagem de fim de semana, que ele estava planejando fazer isso. Claro, jogar Edward e sua amiga da faculdade na mistura não descartou a idéia, mas certamente tirou o clima romântico da história.

"Tem certeza de que não o convidou só porque você está com medo de ficar sozinho comigo?" Eu brinquei, batendo meus cílios inocentemente.

Jacob sorriu para mim e estendeu seu outro braço em meu estômago, segurando meu quadril e me puxando contra ele com firmeza. Eu guinchei de surpresa quando ele olhou para mim, desejo inconfundível em seus olhos.

"Definitivamente não." Ele disse com uma voz rouca quando se inclinou para escovar os seus lábios contra os meus.

Esforcei-me para cima em direção a ele, enrolando os braços em volta do seu pescoço com força. Senti seu braço descer do meu ombro para a minha cintura, ligando-a a ele, para envolver-me com firmeza. Quando o beijo se aprofundou, senti sua boca abrir para respirar quente contra mim, procurando por uma entrada. Eu a concedi com um gemido e esmaguei-me forte ao seu corpo, curvando-me para trás.

Eu o senti se afastar abruptamente quando o zumbido de um motor parou bem atrás de nós, parando com um clique. Meu rosto ficou vermelho, eu deixei cair meus braços e me empurrei de Jacob, dando-lhe um sorriso e uma piscadela. Ele sorriu abertamente para mim e balançou as sobrancelhas.

Olhei para o carro que havia estacionado cerca de 3 cm de distância de onde estávamos. O lado do condutor abriu primeiro, um Edward muito afobado pulou para fora quase imediatamente.

"Desculpe pelo atraso!" Ele disse.

Eu ri ao vê-lo: o cabelo bronze despenteado, a velha camisa de Dartmouth, pés descalços, enquanto ele cambaleava para o frio de Dezembro pela rua, aparentemente, tendo acabado de rolar para fora da cama. Ele abriu a porta traseira do carro e pegou alguns esquis, botas, luvas, chapéus, e alguns sacos que eu tinha certeza de que ele tinha embalado na noite passada.

"Está tudo bem." Assegurei a ele, minha irritação de antes esquecida só de vê-lo. Era tão raro ver Edward todo desorganizado, ou despreparado, que eu tinha que admitir que era adorável. Jacob me olhou com um sorriso conhecedor, parecendo estar tão divertido com o nosso amigo quanto eu. "Aqui, deixe-me ajudá-lo".

Andei para o lado do carro onde ele estava e peguei um par de esquis e bastões dos seus braços antes que ele pudesse protestar.

"Obrigado, Bella." Ele suspirou agradecido, atirando os sacos sobre os ombros e me seguindo para a van com muito mais facilidade, ou porque eu tinha ajudado com a carga, ou porque eu não estava zangada com ele.

Jacob abriu o porta-malas novamente e nós empilhamos as coisas de Edward na parte traseira, junto com as nossas. Edward e eu nos embaralhamos por alguns minutos - com um monte de maldições - sobre como encaixaríamos seus esquis no ângulo certo. Finalmente, eu me virei para Jacob para perguntar se precisávamos de algo mais, apenas para descobrir que ele não estava mais de pé ao lado da van. Procurei ao redor para vê-lo em pé ao lado da porta do lado do passageiro do carro de Edward, mantendo-a aberta enquanto pegava uma pequena mochila da menina que tinha acabado de sair.

Quando Jacob fechou a porta atrás dela, ela passou por ele caminhando em direção a Edward e eu. Eu senti um pequeno ofego morrer na minha garganta. Ela era magra e pálida, os cabelos de um rico castanho-avermelhado, os olhos arregalados e expressivos e da cor de chocolate mais linda que eu já tinha visto. Suas feições eram angulares, mas delicadas, com um leve sorriso nos lábios carnudos. Ela era linda, não havia nenhuma dúvida sobre isso. O que me assustou, no entanto, foi a maneira como Jacob estava olhando para ela quando ela se aproximou de mim com sua mão estendida.

Coloquei minha mão na dela educadamente quando ela se apresentou: "Olá. Eu sou Nessie".

Minha mão apertou com força, esmagando as palavras verdes na camisa com meu punho quando meus olhos picaram com lágrimas de raiva. Esfreguei meus olhos - não permitindo que as lágrimas caíssem - e joguei a camisa para a primeira máquina, enterrando-a sob uma pequena montanha de cores claras e batendo a tampa fechada, ligando com movimentos bruscos para iniciar o ciclo.

Eu tinha dito a mim mesma um milhão de vezes para não pensar nesse dia, não pensar sobre _ela_. Não pensar sobre a última vez que Jacob tinha sido completamente e totalmente meu, eu estava aborrecida com ele. Não pensar sobre isso porque nada disso importava mais nessa porra.

Fiz meu caminho de volta para cima rapidamente, decidida a tirar os pensamentos indesejados da minha mente. Eu caminhei pela porta, voltando para o quarto de Edward, e congelei meus passos.

Edward estava parado no meio do quarto.

Ele estava de costas para mim e parecia estar olhando para o chão, procurando suas roupas. Ele não estava se movendo, mas eu podia ver que as mãos dele estavam com os punhos cerrados ao seu lado.

"Merda." Eu respirei baixinho, sem querer.

Edward virou o rosto para mim e pude ver a fúria inevitável escrita em todo o seu rosto, exatamente como eu esperava. Mordi meus lábios enquanto olhava para ele, percebendo que guardando este quarto até o final do dia, antecipando sua ira... eu queria isso.

"O que você está _fazendo_ aqui?" Sua voz estava alta e trêmula.

Juntei toda minha coragem e caminhei até ele, estendendo a minha mão para passar ao longo da prateleira desorganizada.

"Eu só estava... limpando um pouco." Eu dei de ombros, minha indiferença escondendo o nervosismo. Eu podia sentir seus olhos acompanhando meu movimento. "Eu terminei o resto do segundo andar e eu pensei que-"

Ele me cortou, "Você _não_ está permitida a entrar neste quarto".

"Sério, Edward?" Eu ri e me sentei na cama arrumada, nua e macia. "Eu estou... _proibida_? Devo ficar fora de West Wing, também?"

"Não zombe de mim." Ele rosnou.

"Bem, então não seja tão ridículo".

Edward deu um passo ameaçador em direção à cama e foi preciso unir todo o meu autocontrole para não pular para cima, ou para não me esconder dele. Em vez disso, continuei sentada e olhei direto nos olhos dele quando ele disse, "Você não é bem vinda aqui, Bella".

"Eu percebi." Respondi secamente, não permitindo que eu fosse intimidada. "Mas você obviamente não está mantendo tudo limpo por aqui, então eu pensei que poderia ajudar um pouco a-"

"Eu não fui claro quando disse que eu _não_ quero a sua ajuda?" Ele me interrompeu novamente.

"Jesus, Edward." Eu disse, pulando para fora da cama novamente para ficar na frente dele. "Seja um pouco menos melodramático".

Eu vi Edward cerrar a mandíbula firmemente por um momento e ele desviou o olhar. Eu podia ver a frustração em seu rosto, a calma que havia se tornado fora de controle. Finalmente, eu o vi engolir sua raiva e voltar para me enfrentar.

Sua voz estava calma quando ele perguntou: "O que eu tenho que dizer para você me levar a sério?"

"Eu não sei." Eu dei de ombros, fingindo pensar por um minuto. "Talvez dar uma _explicação_?"

"Eu. Não. Quero. Você. Aqui." Ele disse cada palavra como um silvo cuidadoso, a raiva subindo e descendo, oscilando sob uma pressão incrível enquanto ele tentava falar baixinho.

"Isso não é uma explicação." Eu insisti, irritada.

"Essa é a única que você conseguirá." Ele disparou de volta.

"_Por que_, Edward?" Eu forcei, ouvindo suas advertências fortíssimas para ficar longe. "Não é como se você tivesse algo a esconder aqui, certo?"

Ele parou por um momento, antes da sua leve surpresa se transformar em um sorriso de escárnio. "O que eu teria a esconder de _você_?"

Porque é claro que não havia nada que pudesse me chocar, nada que pudesse me enojar, nada que pudesse me irritar, ou excitar-me, ou me fazer chorar. Eu podia ouvir isso da maneira que ele me falou que ele realmente acreditava que eu era desprovida de qualquer coisa parecida com emoção.

Eu era uma vadia sem coração e ele era apenas uma vítima da minha crueldade.

"Fique fora daqui." Edward repetiu. "Eu não quero ter que lidar com você mais do que eu sou forçado".

"Bem, isso vai ser fodidamente difícil, considerando que vivemos juntos." Eu dei um passo a frente quando levantei a minha voz, minha raiva finalmente vindo à tona. "Eu sou uma _pessoa, _Edward. Eu vivo e respiro e ando e falo e rio e choro e fico com fome e sinto dor e, mais cedo ou mais tarde, você _vai _ter que interagir comigo".

Ele parou por um instante antes de responder vagamente, "Bem, vamos esperar que seja mais tarde, então".

Era isso.

Talvez alguma coisa dentro de mim tenha me feito vir aqui para comprar uma briga com ele. Talvez eu sentisse que precisávamos disso. Talvez eu soubesse exatamente o que dizer para deixá-lo puto, sabendo exatamente como empurrar seus botões. Mas ele sabia exatamente como empurrar os meus de volta.

"_Deus_, com o que você está tão assustado?" Eu gritei, mais alto do que eu pretendia.

A voz de Edward foi baixa e firme. "Não há nada que você possa fazer que me assuste".

Eu podia sentir que ele estava bem ali comigo, quase perdendo o controle. Eu sabia porque a palidez da sua pele ficou vermelha, eu sabia porque seu corpo inteiro estava tenso, eu sabia porque seus olhos estavam brilhando como esmeraldas, gelo e fogo. E eu sabia porque ele estava mentindo.

"Bem, bom." Eu disse alto quando cruzei meus braços em um desafio. "Porque eu estou farta de não fazer nada o dia todo e estou farta de ficar quieta e eu estou farta de ficar sozinha e estou farta de você fingir que não existo. E _estou_ farta de ter medo".

"Medo? Você?" Edward riu horrivelmente, zombando de mim, enquanto seus dentes brancos brilharam em uma linha reta e afiada. "O que _você _poderia possivelmente temer?"

Eu estava diante dele e não respondi por um momento, enquanto eu o fitava. Havia alguns centímetros de espaço queimando entre nossos peitos e eu me perguntava o quão longe eu poderia levar isso, o quão longe eu poderia empurrá-lo, antes que isso nos consumisse. Falar a verdade, ou mentir, ou não falar nada, essas eram as escolhas que eu sempre tive.

"Você." Eu sussurrei.

Houve uma breve pausa, uma entrada de ar de cada um de nós, e então Edward estava rindo novamente. Era um riso diferente, porém. Era menos terrível, mais inseguro. "Não me insulte, Bella." Ele finalmente insistiu. "Você nunca teve medo de mim".

"Eu tenho medo de você agora." Eu admiti, incapaz de parar. "Cada porra de dia eu acordei com medo porque estou presa em uma casa com um homem que fodidamente não me percebe!" Eu gritei para ele, inclinando-me para mais perto dele como se fosse realmente ajudá-lo a me ouvir.

"Presa?" Eu vi o rosto dele ir de volta de divertido para raivoso em uma fração de segundo, levantando a sua voz novamente, ele processou a minha acusação. "_Você_ acha que _você está_ presa?"

"Sim, eu estou fodidamente presa!" Eu respondi.

"Por quê?" Sua voz era alta agora, frenética e rápida. "Estar sem telefone? Sem computador? Sem carro? Essas não são coisas que limitam uma pessoa." Ele fez uma pausa antes de incisivamente acrescentar, "Especialmente _você_".

"Oh, não finja que você me conhece, porra." Eu cuspi.

"Você está certa." Ele disse, segurando as mãos para cima em sinal de rendição. "Eu nunca deveria presumir saber o que se passa em _sua_ mente distorcida".

"Oh, vá em frente e aja tão astuto e poderoso, como se _você fosse _a porra de um santo! Como se você nunca tivesse feito nada de desonesto, ou péssimo, ou cruel, em sua vida inteira!"

Ele deu um passo à frente, fechando o espaço um pouco mais, e apontou o dedo para mim, quando ele respondeu, "Eu nunca menti para você".

"Sim." Eu ri sem humor. "Porque para mentir exige _conversar_. Que é algo que, aparentemente, você não _faz_ mais".

Edward deu um passo para trás e se endireitou. "Não com você." Ele disse calmamente.

"Jesus Cristo!" Eu joguei minhas mãos para cima, a minha frustração chegando a um ponto de ebulição. "Você sabe o que, Edward? _Eu tenho_ uma pergunta para você, então aqui está sua chance fodida para me mostrar como você é honesto. Por que eu estou _aqui_?"

A questão foi recebida com silêncio.

Eu continuei, "Você não quer minhas desculpas, você não quer que eu _ganhe_ o seu perdão, você não quer falar comigo, ou ouvir uma palavra que eu tenha a dizer! Então, _por quê_?"

Eu podia vê-lo cerrar os punhos de novo enquanto ele ainda não respondia.

"O que você _quer _de mim?" Exigi, finalmente, soltando a minha voz.

Finalmente, ele sussurrou, "Nem uma fodida coisa".

"Então _por que_ eu estou aqui?"

Houve outra pausa, desta vez mais curta. Antes que eu pudesse começar a gritar com ele para me responder, ele explicou, "Porque você fodidamente não _vai_".

"Não seja engraçadinho comigo, Edward." Eu exalei, meu tom venenoso.

Sua boca inclinou em um pequeno sorriso, a luz em seus olhos divertidos e perigosos. Tudo sobre a sua postura, sua expressão, sua energia, era um aviso. Mas quando eu tinha dito a ele que eu estava cansada de ter medo, eu estava dizendo a verdade. Eu não correria, nem da sua raiva e nem do seu silêncio.

Depois de um momento, eu tinha certeza que ele não diria mais nada. Eu abri minha boca e disse baixinho, "Você sabe por que eu não vou embora? Eu não vou porque..." Parei, mas só me levou um momento para encontrar a resposta. Eu já sabia. "Eu não devo ir".

"Você não me deve porra nenhuma." Edward rosnou imediatamente, como se o meu senso de obrigação admitido o ofendesse de alguma forma imperdoável.

Fiz uma pausa, abrindo minha boca e depois a fechando.

"Não devo?" Sussurrei finalmente, não tendo certeza se ele me ouviria, ou se eu queria que ele me ouvisse.

Ele ouviu. Eu podia ver isso no modo como seus olhos se arregalaram e depois se estreitaram em fúria quando ele me ouviu. Sem aviso, ele virou-se e se dirigiu para a porta.

"Não fuja dessa porra!" Gritei para ele. Então, antes que eu soubesse o que estava acontecendo, eu estava atrás dele. Eu o peguei perto da porta e agarrei sua camisa, jogando todo meu peso para trás. Ele deve ter ficado surpreso porque perdeu o equilíbrio ligeiramente, permitindo-me empurrá-lo contra o batente da porta violentamente. "Estou farta desses argumentos de merda que terminam na porra de um silêncio!"

Ele pareceu momentaneamente atordoado quando olhou para mim. Minhas mãos estavam pressionadas firmemente contra seu peito, com o meu corpo inclinado sobre ele, meu peso segurando-o na madeira. Eu estava respirando ofegante e cuspindo fogo, exigindo a sua atenção e aproveitando o que fosse oferecido.

"Tire suas mãos de mim." Sua voz era assustadora e quieta e eu podia sentir seu corpo inteiro enrolar debaixo das minhas mãos, preparando-se para empurrar-me para longe.

Eu o soltei, mas não dei um passo atrás.

"Por que você me trouxe aqui?" Sussurrei. "Por que você não me deixou em Nova York? Por que você não se divorciou de mim?"

Ele ficou em silêncio.

"Por que eu estou _aqui_, Edward?" Eu implorei.

Nós nos encaramos por um longo tempo, nossos corpos nos dois lados da soleira da porta. Eu podia sentir sua proximidade como uma chama de fogo passando contra a minha pele. O silêncio queimando por alguns segundos.

Então eu o ouvi sussurrar, "Saia daqui".

"Não." Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Eu não vou deixar-"

"SAIA DAQUI!"

De repente sua voz parecia um trovão em meus ouvidos. Eu pulei para longe dele como se eu tivesse recebido um choque elétrico, para o corredor. Em um instante seu rosto estava vermelho, os olhos brilhando, dentes encaixados, e ele era um homem louco.

"Edwa-"

"SAIA DA PORRA DA MINHA CASA!" Ele gritou, cuspe voando da sua boca quando seu braço subiu para apontar para a porta.

Virei-me e corri escada abaixo, pulando dois ou três degraus de cada vez. Lágrimas borravam minha visão enquanto eu corri, medo crepitando nas minhas costas.

"SAI DAQUI!" Eu podia ouvi-lo ainda gritando do alto da escada, "SAI DA PORRA DA MINHA CASA!"

Sua voz estava louca e agoniada, com lágrimas e ódio.

Eu escancarei a porta da frente e saí correndo na escuridão.

* * *

**_Nota da Irene: _**_Opaaaa... mais tenso impossível. A partir de agora a história muda COMPLETAMENTE. Eu estou louca pra chegar nas melhores partes, mas vcs tem que ler isso para poder curtir o resto. Amooooo. Então semana que vem tem mais. E se alguém estiver gostando, seja legal e deixe reviews. haahahaha _

_Agradeço a Ju que sempre me salva quando eu viajo, e ela ontem teve um perrengue doido com o ffnet e não desistiu de postar pra mim, e ainda betou essa fic. Então ela é demais. Obrigado Ju._

_Beijos meninas  
_


	16. O Consolo

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer é dona de tudo. Eu estou apenas brincando.

**Nota da Autora:** Olá a todos, só queria dizer obrigada a todas pelas reviews. Eu não posso acreditar em quantas pessoas estão lendo esta fic tão deprimente. É meio estranho e realmente maravilhoso. Sim, de qualquer forma, obrigada a todos que estão recomendando esta história e espalhando-a como algum tipo de DST super angustiante. Por favor, deixe-me saber quem a indicou para que eu possa ir agradecê-las pessoalmente, ou dar-lhes um olá, ou assar um cookie para elas, ou algo assim.

* * *

**Capítulo 16 – O Consolo**

Corri a toda velocidade os degraus da varanda e para a estrada sem olhar para trás nenhuma vez para ver se ele estava me seguindo. Eu não precisava. Eu sabia que ele ainda estava no topo da escada, ainda gritando tão alto quanto podia, histérico e imóvel.

Voei para o quintal, o meu coração martelando enquanto eu me dirigia para as montanhas e a luz que eu mal conseguia ver além dela. Eu podia sentir minha respiração vindo em arquejos, suspiros duros contra o frio e as lágrimas. A adrenalina estava correndo pelo meu corpo enquanto eu corria pela neve intocada que cobria a terra de branco.

Eu não sentia o frio do gelo através das meias finas que eu estava usando, meus pés se movendo tão rápido que eu não tinha certeza se eles estavam tocando o chão.

Sua voz estava martelando na minha cabeça e eu não sabia se eu estava imaginando, ou se ele ainda estava gritando para ninguém. Nem seria surpresa para mim.

Minha mente estava pulando de imagem em imagem, de som para som sem nenhum aviso, ou sinal de abrandamento.

O que esteve gelado se dissolveu com o calor, virando um fogo ardente para o qual eu não tinha me preparado, ou sequer tinha considerado a possibilidade. Todo esse tempo, não sabendo o que ele estava pensando, imaginando o que estava acontecendo de longe, e precisou de uma única pressão minha para fazê-lo trazer isso até a superfície. Tinho sido a minha intenção fazer isso, eu tinha certeza disso agora, mas eu não tinha sequer imaginado o que estava por baixo de tudo.

Eu estava tremendo com soluços violentos enquanto eu corria pelo caminho irregular. A neve estava até meus joelhos, e depois polegadas abaixo dos meus pés enquanto eu freneticamente fazia meu caminho até a colina. Eu não estava fazendo muito progresso, mas meu corpo estava se movendo em um ritmo frenético. Eu mal podia ver através das lágrimas histéricas caindo nas minhas bochechas e borrando a minha visão em branco e negro.

Corri através da neve, tomando respirações profundas e tremendo ao registrar comigo mesma que eu não tinha ninguém. Não importava o quão terrível Edward tinha sido comigo, não importava o quão frio ou distante, violento ou bravo, ele ainda estava lá.

Ele sempre esteve lá.

E agora ele não estava.

Eu estava chorando e correndo pela rua, os meus pés batendo forte no chão molhado e estalando. Limpei os meus olhos violentamente enquanto eu corria, tentando tirar o rosto de Jacob da minha cabeça. Se eu pudesse chegar até o hospital, tudo estaria bem.

Corri mais de cinco quilômetros antes de cambalear para a luz fluorescente da emergência. Eu tropecei através das portas duplas e atirei minhas mãos no vidro do balcão de triagem.

"Edward!" Eu chorei, ainda soluçando. "Estou à procura de Edward Cullen!"

A enfermeira levantou-se, sua testa franzida de preocupação, e ela rapidamente o anunciou antes de me conduzir para uma sala privada para esperar por ele. Ela me perguntou se eu estava bem, aferiu minha pressão e me perguntou o que tinha acontecido. Eu simplesmente balancei minha cabeça várias vezes, dizendo que estava tudo bem, que eu estava bem.

Eu nunca tinha estado _menos_ bem.

Ela estava segurando meu pulso quando Edward atravessou a porta, seu rosto frenético de preocupação.

"Bella?" Ele estendeu a mão para mim.

Eu pulei da cadeira em que estava, derrubando a enfermeira de lado em meu desespero para chegar até ele. Arremessei meus braços em volta do seu pescoço com força, esmagando meu corpo ao dele, enquanto enterrava meu rosto em seu ombro. Eu o senti relaxar, só um pouco, a dor.

"Edward." Eu sussurrei, meus soluços diminuindo à medida que seus braços me envolviam.

Eu podia me lembrar dessa sensação de conforto enquanto eu corria pela noite, o frio da neve começando a queimar meus pés. Não havia nada nele naquela época que alguma vez me assustaria, que alguma vez me afastaria. Eu tinha vindo até ele e ele estava lá.

Antes de Edward, era para Jacob que eu corria.

E ele se foi agora também.

Era eu. Tinha que ser eu.

Eu era o denominador comum.

Dei um passo errado, meu tornozelo rolando um pouco e eu escorreguei na neve. Caí no chão, atirando os braços para fora para me proteger do impacto. A neve rangeu e cedeu, afiada sob minhas mãos. Eu gemi um pouco, mas não pude sentir a dor através da áspera força no meu peito e o tremor do meu corpo inteiro chorando. Eu podia sentir o molhado da neve começar a se infiltrar na frente da minha camisa, minha calça.

Engoli em seco os ofegantes suspiros, quando eu me empurrei para cima e continuei em frente.

Eu estava em seu colo, enrolada e segura enquanto ele me embalava para frente e para trás. Seus braços eram tão magros, eles eram pálidos e errados, mas eram sólidos.

"Jacob está me deixando." Eu solucei, como se estivesse com dor física. Eu senti como se eu estivesse. "Ele me _deixou._" Eu me corrigi.

"Do que você está falando?" Edward perguntou, assustado. Eu podia senti-lo se afastar um pouco para olhar para mim. Agarrei-me a ele desesperadamente, não permitindo que ele se afastasse, e o puxei para mais perto. Senti seu peito se movimentar para cima e para baixo enquanto ele suspirou contra mim. Cerrei minhas mãos firmemente em sua camisa e pressionei meu rosto em seu pescoço, incapaz de fazer a dor parar.

Eu podia ver tudo isso acontecendo novamente, tão rápido e inesperado. Eu sabia? Eu sabia desde o momento em que ele olhou para ela que ele terminaria comigo?

Já fazia duas semanas desde que havíamos retornado da nossa viagem. Nem mesmo duas semanas. Só fazia dez dias. Dez dias de tortura vendo-o sendo levado pela corrente e desligado. Nem falando, nem me tocando, nem se importando. Ele não tinha dormido comigo desde a primeira noite no alojamento. Ele foi violento e apaixonado, em vez de calmo, quase como se ele estivesse tentando provar algo a si mesmo. Depois disso, ele sempre encontrou uma razão para não estar perto de mim.

Quando voltamos, fomos para o nosso apartamento, eu não conseguia senti-lo mais comigo. Durante dez dias nós vivemos na estranheza dele se afastando e no silêncio da minha espera. Nós convivíamos e eu não conseguia senti-lo.

Há menos de uma hora atrás, ele se levantou e disse-me que estava apaixonado por Nessie.

Suas palavras sobre como ele não pôde evitar, como ele se sentia atraído por ela, como ele nunca tinha sentido nada parecido, nunca tinha conhecido ninguém como ela, passaram despercebidas na minha névoa de descrença.

Quando ele me disse que se casaria com ela - quando percebi que o anel que era para mim estava no dedo _dela_ - pulei fora da porta e corri para a única pessoa que eu tinha.

"Ele se foi." Eu disse sem forças.

Senti os braços de Edward apertarem em volta de mim, senti o calor dos seus lábios contra o topo da minha cabeça, ouvi as palavras murmuradas e o timbre confortante da sua voz, e de repente eu não conseguia estar perto o suficiente dele.

Eu me afastei, minhas mãos ainda segurando seu jaleco, sua camisa. Olhei para ele com os olhos embaçados e sussurrei, "Você vai me levar para casa com você?"

Cheguei ao topo da colina sem fôlego e olhei para a cabana abaixo de mim, o único lugar no mundo em que eu poderia ir. As pastagens que eram o lar de escuras formas sombrias estavam vazias, estéreis contra a tempestade. Eu poderia imaginar os cavalos, seguros e guardados em seu pequeno celeiro atrás da casa, e eu desejei desesperadamente que eu fosse um deles.

Eu podia ver a luz bruxuleando alegremente para fora das janelas, fazendo pequenos quadrados amarelos contra o branco da neve, iluminado e quente.

O ar estava estranhamente calmo no silêncio da neve, após a violência da tempestade. Tudo estava silencioso e parado aqui, intocado pelo medo e raiva atrás de mim. Eu podia sentir isso ainda assolando a casa que já não era minha. Nunca tinha sido minha.

Minha respiração engatou e um soluço prendeu na minha garganta. Tropecei em frente mais uma vez, tentando o meu melhor para ficar em pé, enquanto eu cambaleava descendo o morro nos campos vazios.

Edward estava na minha frente, os olhos arregalados quando eu tirei minha camisa e a joguei no chão do seu apartamento. Meus olhos ainda estavam inchados e vermelhos de tanto chorar e eu me perguntei momentaneamente se eu parecia repugnante para ele. Esse pensamento foi rapidamente banido da minha mente quando eu vi sua mandíbula apertar, um olhar inconfundível de desejo cruzando suas feições.

"Você me ama, não é, Edward?" Perguntei-lhe, minha voz sensual e vacilante enquanto eu desabotoava minha calça.

"Q-quê?" Ele gaguejou, incapaz de tirar os olhos das minhas mãos, que estavam lentamente deslizando minha calça pelo meu quadril e para o chão. "O que você está fazendo?"

Dei um passo em direção a ele em minha calcinha. Eu podia vê-lo se movendo desconfortavelmente de pé para pé, com os olhos fixos no meu corpo.

"Eu só preciso saber - agora - se você me ama." Eu disse claramente.

Os olhos de Edward correram ao encontro dos meus.

Eu podia ver o choque por todo o seu rosto, a surpresa completa e verdadeira com a minha pergunta. Senti meu estômago afundar, minhas bochechas começaram a ruborizar com vergonha quando eu percebi que poderia estar errada. Ele sempre foi impossível de se ler, sempre foi um mistério para mim. Ele era tão cauteloso, tão cuidadoso ao expressar seus sentimentos. Eu não tinha razão para pensar que ele me amava, nenhuma indicação que me faria pensar que isso fosse verdade. Exceto que, de vez em quando, ele olharia para mim como se ele não pudesse ver mais ninguém.

Mas isso não significava nada.

Dor atirou através de mim e eu me afastei dele em mortificação.

"Bella." Ele disse, a firmeza em sua voz me detendo.

Ergui os olhos lentamente para encontrá-lo.

E lá estava ele. _Aquele olhar_.

Jacob nunca tinha olhado para mim do jeito que Edward Cullen estava olhando para mim agora; corada e com olhos inchados, envergonhada e em minha roupa íntima.

E eu soube que não estava errada.

Desta vez, Edward foi aquele a dar um passo adiante. Depois outro e outro até que ele estava bem na minha frente. Eu o vi estender suas mãos hesitantemente, seus olhos trancados com os meus. Eu não o impedi enquanto seus dedos mal fizeram contato com a pele nua bem exatamente sob o meu sutiã. Minha carne pinicou e eu estremeci enquanto ele corria as pontas dos seus dedos pela minha caixa torácica em ambos os lados com reverência.

"Você é tão linda." Ele sussurrou com mais devoção do que qualquer oração que eu já tivesse ouvido.

Eu estava diante dele, tremendo, com medo de avançar em direção a ele, com medo de assustá-lo. Eu podia sentir o fogo em seu toque, dependência e fissura. Eu não conseguia obter o suficiente da sensação, ao observar suas mãos, ao ver em seus olhos o jeito que ele me queria.

Do jeito que Jacob não me queria mais.

"Diga-me que você me ama." Eu disse, minha voz combinando com a sua calma.

Uma de suas mãos se moveu ao meu lado, delicadamente foi até meus ombros, pescoço, até que envolveu em meus cabelos, segurando minha cabeça suavemente, enquanto seu polegar acariciou levemente contra o canto do meu queixo. Eu o senti avançar. Minha pele estava elétrica embaixo dele e seus lábios estavam respirando contra os meus.

"Eu sempre amei você, Bella".

Tropecei até a porta, todo o meu corpo tremendo violentamente e incontrolavelmente. Os soluços borbulhando à tona mais uma vez, a dor fresca pela memória enquanto ela nadava e mergulhava diante dos meus olhos. Eu era incapaz de ignorá-la, incapaz de empurrá-la para longe, o grito dele e seu choro cortando a ternura do seu toque, lembrando-me o que ele tinha se tornado.

Levantei o braço para a madeira e bati alto, batendo meu punho contra a solidez, imaginando quanto tempo levaria até que a pele ficasse vermelha e rachasse.

A porta se abriu para revelar uma Alice muito confusa.

"Bella? O que você está fazendo aq...?" A voz dela morreu em sua garganta quando ela me avaliou, seus olhos percorrendo a minha camisa clara que estava molhada com neve, meu jeans sujo, meu cabelo solto arrepiado e caído em torno do meu rosto, pegajoso com ranho e lágrimas.

As mãos de Alice se estenderam de repente, apertando ao redor dos meus braços enquanto ela me arrastava para dentro da cabana, os olhos arregalados e chocados.

"Bella, o que _aconteceu_?" A voz dela estava cheia de tristeza, cheia de preocupação. A confusão ainda estava lá.

Ao olhar de compaixão em seu rosto, senti-me quebrar novamente. O rosto de Edward pareceu exatamente igual a esse uma vez. As lágrimas começaram a cair novamente e eu passei meus braços em volta do meu corpo trêmulo enquanto eu tentava falar.

Minha boca abria e fechava silenciosamente enquanto eu balançava minha cabeça.

"Bella." Alice disse com firmeza, suas mãos em cada lado dos meus ombros. "Bella, onde está Edward? O que aconteceu?" Ela repetiu, sua voz autoritária agora.

"N-nós... nós tivemos uma briga." Eu finalmente consegui dizer através dos meus violentos e crescentes soluços e tremores.

O rosto de Alice amoleceu com a compreensão e ela assentiu com simpatia.

"Eu sinto muito por vir para cá desse jeito." Eu continuei, impotente. "Eu não queria ser tão dramática - batendo em sua porta chorando e me intrometendo em sua casa no meio da noite. Eu só... eu não sabia mais para onde ir".

Alice envolveu um minúsculo braço em meu ombro e me levou para frente, para o fogo que ardia no outro lado da sala. Eu podia ver Jasper parado em um lado em silêncio, seu rosto cheio com a mesma simpatia e confusão.

"Oh, Bella!" Ouvi Alice chorar de repente. "Seus pés!"

Olhei para baixo e ofeguei ligeiramente.

Minhas meias estavam congeladas e rasgadas em pedaços, penduradas em frangalhos em volta do meu tornozelo. O fundo dos meus pés estava descalço contra o chão e eu estava imprimindo pegadas de sangue através da sua casa, colorindo a madeira.

"Sinto muito." Eu chorei.

"Sente muito?" Alice perguntou com incredulidade. "Não seja ridícula".

Ela agarrou a minha mão e mudou de direção, me puxando para cima pelas escadas atrás dela. Eu manquei atrás dela, tentando pisar na ponta dos meus pés para que eu não deixasse as feias faixas vermelhas.

Alice me guiou até o pequeno banheiro e me sentou na beirada da banheira.

"Aqui." Ela disse suavemente. "Vamos limpar você".

Tentei ajudá-la quando ela levantou meus pés e os balançou na banheira, tremendo e chorando baixinho.

Ela ligou a água e retirou os pedaços de tecido rasgado ainda grudados aos meus tornozelos. Eu assobiei quando o calor da água encontrou o frio dos meus dedos. Eles não estavam brancos: ou eu tinha me movido suficientemente rápida, ou eles não foram expostos o suficiente para começar a congelar, mas eu tinha certeza que tinha sido o gelo que foi responsável por rasgar minha pele.

Senti Alice começar a esfregar meus pés um pouco, massageando levemente e os aquecendo rapidamente. Ela drenou a água cor-de-rosa quando terminou e, em seguida, encheu a banheira completamente. Suas mãos estavam puxando a minha camisa e eu levantei meus braços para ajudá-la quando ela começou a despir-me com cuidado.

"O que aconteceu, Bella?" Ela perguntou mais uma vez. Desta vez, sua voz era menos frenética, menos preocupada. Ela baixa e eu sabia que ela esperava uma resposta.

Quando todas as minhas roupas estavam fora, eu escorreguei na banheira com um suspiro desconcertado, finalmente conseguindo controlar o fluxo constante de lágrimas.

Eu olhei para minhas mãos sob a água, depois de volta para Alice.

"Nós tivemos uma briga." Eu disse novamente, minha voz firme desta vez. "Ele me disse para ir embora".

O rosto de Alice corou um pouco de raiva. "No meio da noite?" Ela exigiu. "Sem sapatos? Sem roupas? Ele fez você sair? Assim?"

Afastei-me da sua indignação, envergonhada.

"Não foi bem assim." Eu disse, hesitante. "Estávamos... _enfurecidos"._

"Isso não importa!" Ela jogou as mãos para cima em aborrecimento. "Ele não estava nem sequer pensando em você! Em sua segurança!"

Ela se levantou e começou a andar de um lado para o outro, murmurando baixinho sob sua respiração.

"Alice." Eu sussurrei seu nome, desejando acalmá-la.

Ela se virou para olhar para mim e encolheu os ombros com um sorriso suave e apologético.

Quando a água gelou, ela pegou uma toalha para mim e me vestiu com um pijama de flanela pesado, enrolando um cobertor em volta de mim e me levando de volta para baixo. Ela fez uma pequena cama improvisada perto do fogo com uma cadeira e um grande apoio para os pés, aconchegando-me para que eu estivesse quente e confortável, e então ela se sentou ao meu lado na menor cadeira.

Após um longo silêncio, eu a ouvi perguntar baixinho, "O que houve?"

Eu olhei para ela, confusa.

"A briga." Ela elaborou. "Por quê?"

Eu me mexi na cadeira e puxei o cobertor de maneira defensiva em torno do meu corpo quando o meu coração começou a bater mais rápido no meu peito.

"Eu não sei." Eu dei de ombros, olhando o crepitar do fogo dançando em frente a mim. "Tudo".

Alice balançou a cabeça em silêncio.

Ela não ia forçar.

"Por favor, Bella." Ela disse gentilmente. "Fique o tempo que for necessário".

Eu concordei silenciosamente, sem saber o que mais eu poderia fazer.

Ficamos em silêncio por um longo tempo.

Finalmente, eu virei minha cabeça de volta para Alice. Ela estava olhando para o fogo, pensativa, exatamente como eu estava.

"Alice." Eu disse o nome dela, o volume e a clareza da minha voz surpreenderam meus próprios ouvidos. Alice se virou para olhar para mim com curiosidade. "Nós estivemos mentindo para você. Para você, para Esme, para toda a família".

Suas sobrancelhas franziram quando ela enrugou a testa em confusão. "Sobre o quê?"

"Nós não somos felizes." Eu disse vagamente, sentindo meus olhos começarem a picar com as lágrimas mais uma vez. "Nós não somos... _nada_".

Eu podia sentir-me começar a chorar de novo, abrangendo as lágrimas que estavam calmas e sem esperança. Alice estendeu a mão e a envolveu em meu braço de maneira reconfortante.

"Bella..." Ela disse suavemente, sem saber o que dizer e sem entender bem as minhas palavras.

Sua bondade, o contato, só me fizeram chorar mais.

"Como nós ficamos tão quebrados?" Eu chorei, a pergunta inútil e cansada.

Alice avançou da sua cadeira e colocou os braços em volta de mim. Eu soluçava em seu ombro, em sua camisa, enquanto ela sussurrava em meu ouvido confortavelmente. Ela me segurou na proteção calorosa do seu abraço amigável por um longo tempo. Poderiam ter sido minutos, poderiam ter sido horas, mas finalmente parei de chorar.

Eu estava quase inconsciente quando ouvi a voz de Jasper murmurando para Alice e dizendo que ela deveria ir para a cama. Senti seus braços irem para longe do meu corpo suavemente, deixando-me fria e sem contato. Eu me enrolei reflexivamente em mim, meu próprio braço inadequado tentando substituir o dela quando caí em um sono agitado.

* * *

**_Nota da Irene: _**_Gente... essas lembranças da Bella ferem meu coração. Eu fico louca aqui pra saber o que aconteceu de verdade com eles. E a cada capitulo essa curiosidade aumenta._

_Eu tbm tenho colocado algumas notas da autora lá em cima, como ela mesma coloca, para vcs conhecerem um pouco sobre ela.  
_

Obrigado a todas vcs. Traduzir tem sido um prazer. Review? Beijos meninas


	17. A Cadeira

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer é dona de tudo. Eu estou apenas brincando.

**Nota da Autora:** Então, cerca de metade de vocês gostou dos flashbacks e metade de vocês os achou confusos. Aquelas de vocês que gostaram deles... vão gostar deste capítulo. O resto de vocês, tenham em mente que você deve se sentir desorientada. É uma coisa boa. Bella está incerta neste capítulo sobre o que é real e o que é memória (sonho) e vocês devem ficar muito confusos, já que é ela que está contando a história. Eu não vou usar este dispositivo muitas vezes, mas isso vai acontecer de tempos em tempos, quando Bella estiver angustiada ou se encontrar em uma situação loucamente instável. Peço desculpas antecipadamente.

Obrigada do fundo do meu coração por todas as opiniões. Elas são para mim o que esta história é para vocês. Estou viciada em lê-las e eu fico louca quando eu vejo mais na minha caixa de entrada. Autora co-dependente de relacionamento com leitor!

* * *

**Capítulo 17 - A Cadeira**

Eu podia me sentir derivando para dentro e para fora do sono durante a noite. Eu estava desconfortável, meus pés coçavam e picavam, e eu estava muito quente quando o fogo estava em chamas e com muito frio quando ele eventualmente diminuía e morria. Toda vez que eu me movia no pequeno espaço da poltrona, acordava por um instante e deslizava novamente de volta imediatamente. Eu estava inquieta e nervosamente exausta, e o silêncio não era capaz de manter minha cabeça acima da superfície.

Imagens bonitas dançavam diante dos meus olhos, as lembranças do meu passado obscuro envolvendo-me e me atormentando. Memórias de braços quentes e uma cama confortável e beijos leves no meu ombro enquanto eu me espreguiçava. Rolei com um sorriso preguiçoso no meu rosto, então voltei para a posição vertical quando os olhos que encontraram os meus não eram negros, mas um verde vibrante.

Eu podia ouvir as palavras que ele havia me dito ecoando através do meu subconsciente, seu rosto desfocado e obscuro.

"Não era para ser assim." Ele disse para mim quando eu tinha pulado para fora da cama, assustada.

Lembrei-me da dor aguda em meu peito quando percebi por que eu estava ali, com ele, em vez de Jacob. Pedi desculpas a ele mais e mais enquanto eu disparava ao redor, pegando as minhas roupas e puxando-as para o meu corpo.

Era como se eu fosse outra pessoa, observando-me agir de longe. Ele estava olhando para mim também, enquanto eu corria ao redor dele.

Depois de alguns minutos de me observar correr em pânico, ele agarrou-me gentilmente para parar o meu turbilhão de movimentos. Eu poderia me lembrar da sensação das suas mãos em meus pulsos, tão suaves e sérias. Eu poderia me lembrar quando ele me puxou perto, a sensação da sal respiração quente na minha barriga. Eu desejei poder sentir isso agora.

"Bella." Ele sussurrou meu nome ao me segurar.

"Sinto muito." Eu disse novamente.

Ele sorriu para mim, um embaçado sorriso que eu mal podia lembrar. "Eu não sinto".

Meus olhos se arregalaram e eu podia ver o teto escuro da cabana acima de mim. Senti como se eu não tivesse dormido nada.

Eu não tinha certeza de quanto eu estava sonhando, ou quanto disso era uma memória consciente. O passado parecia estar fluindo de volta, retornando ao lugar de onde tínhamos começado tão terrivelmente errado, como se pensar nisso pudesse, de alguma forma, mudá-lo, mudar o resultado.

Ouvi sussurros vindos do outro lado da sala e notei que havia uma luz fraca atrás de mim. Estiquei meus ouvidos, não saindo da minha posição desconfortável enquanto eu tentava ouvir atentamente.

"Só me deixe sair e conversar com ele." A voz soava nitidamente feminina, colorida com preocupação e confusão.

"Eu não sei se isso é uma boa idéia." A outra era de um homem. Os sussurros eram apressados e nervosos.

"Ele está lá fora por mais de uma hora".

"Nós não sabemos o que aconteceu. Eu não tenho certeza..."

"Eu não vou convidá-lo a entrar, eu apenas verei o que ele quer".

"Não, eu vou falar com ele. Fique aqui dentro com Bella".

Eu finalmente reconheci uma das vozes como a de Alice. A outra devia ser de Jasper.

Eu não conseguia realmente entender o que eles estavam falando. Estava ainda muito escuro lá fora e eu me perguntei vagamente por que eles estavam acordados, enquanto eu me sentia escorregar suavemente para o outro lado da consciência, pairando tão perto da superfície que estava totalmente transparente e confusa.

Eu podia sentir a dor em seu rosto antes que eu pudesse vê-lo. Ouvi-me dizendo a ele que eu não o amava, que a noite passada tinha sido nada mais do que conforto e validação. Minhas palavras ardiam e doíam, apesar de terem sido praticamente sussurradas.

"Eu sei." Ele estava muito calmo. "Isso não importa".

Eu me afastei dele, horrorizada. Eu mal estava escutando quando ele tentou explicar que ele me amava de qualquer jeito, que ele sempre amaria, e que tudo o que o que quer que eu sentisse por ele era o suficiente. Ele me disse que a amizade podia tornar-se algo mais.

Eu podia sentir as lágrimas começarem a escorregar nos meus olhos, a umidade tão real que eu sabia que deveria estar realmente chorando.

Tentei abrir meus olhos novamente - tentei me acordar - mas não consegui. Não antes de ele dizer as palavras exatas que eu estava procurando, as palavras que me fizeram querer ficar dormindo e lembrando dele.

_Eu nunca vou querer mais ninguém._

Então eu observei quando passei meus braços em torno dele, o sorriso em seu rosto tão brilhante que turvou tudo ao nosso redor quando eu o beijei. Ele me levantou um pouco e virou-me de volta na cama onde ele estava sentado, colocando seus braços em cada lado de mim para que pairasse sobre mim com um sorriso.

Suas mãos se arrastaram pelo meu corpo, passando pelos meus quadris, pelas minhas pernas até que ele estava sentado em meus pés e sacudindo as mãos levemente contra os meus pés, minhas solas, meus tornozelos, meus calcanhares. Encolhi-me para longe, esperando fazer cócegas, e fiquei surpresa quando doeu.

Ele estava me olhando e segurando o meu tornozelo e suas mãos macias sobre os meus pés doloridos pareciam tão real.

Então ele estava beijando seu caminho de volta pelo meu corpo, murmurando sobre o quão feliz eu o fazia, como eu era bela, como ele me manteria segura, como ele nunca me machucaria.

Por fim, seus lábios estavam tocando os meus uma e outra vez, seu quadril pressionado firme contra mim, prendendo-me ao colchão. Eu me contorci abaixo dele em dor e expectativa, e ele se afastou um pouco com um sorriso.

Ele suspirou, sua voz soando muito triste, "Eu não posso mais fazer essa porra".

Espere.

Isso não estava certo.

Aquilo não era o que ele tinha dito para mim naquela manhã. Ele tinha me dito que me amava novamente e deixei que ele me tocasse. Ele não tinha forçado, ele não parecia triste, ele não tinha mudado de idéia.

Havia ainda o murmúrio de pessoas falando, era ainda um homem e uma mulher. Mas a voz do homem tinha mudado. Eu reconheci a voz do homem, diferente da que era antes. Era a voz de Edward conversando com Alice agora.

Eu não tinha certeza se era real.

"O que diabos está acontecendo, Edward?"

Houve uma pequena pausa e uma entrada de ar estremecida. "Eu não sei".

Ele estava chorando.

A voz de Alice estava um pouco mais forte quando ela respondeu, "Isso não é bom o suficiente".

Houve um longo silêncio que se seguiu. Eu podia sentir a tensão no ar quando Alice exigiu as mesmas respostas de Edward que ela não teve força para tirar de mim.

Depois, ouvi a voz de Edward novamente. "Nós não somos quem vocês pensam que somos".

Alice riu sarcasticamente, calmamente. "Você também".

O sussurro de Edward continuou como se ele não tivesse ouvido. "Estamos simplesmente..." Ele fez uma pausa, parecendo como se estivesse em uma perda de palavras.

"Quebrados"? Alice sugeriu, usando minhas palavras.

"Sim." Edward respirou.

"Isso é o que Bella disse quando ela chegou aqui." Alice disse a ele. "Tremendo de frio, molhada, os pés sangrando, a poucos minutos de uma hipotermia e ela estava _defendendo_ você".

Edward não respondeu.

Eu queria olhar para o seu rosto, mas eu sabia que estava muito escuro. E eu estava com medo de me mover, com medo de que eles soubessem que eu estava acordada.

Eu não tinha certeza de que eu estava.

"Edward." Alice sussurrou com firmeza quando ela percebeu que ele não responderia a ela. "O que aconteceu entre vocês dois?"

Eu podia vê-lo sorrindo por cima de mim, uma das mãos estendendo até correr os dedos pelo meu cabelo. Estremeci de prazer.

"Eu sou repugnante".

Meus olhos se abriram ligeiramente com a força das suas palavras e eu pude ver duas figuras sombrias inclinadas sobre a mesa do outro lado da sala. Havia uma pequena oscilação de velas entre eles, lembrando-me daqueles caros restaurantes mal iluminados da cidade.

A luz amarela da chama deixava apenas seus perfis visíveis, o resto dos seus corpos estava escuro.

O rosto de Alice encheu-se de uma confusão que espelhava a minha. O comentário de Edward foi tão bombástico, suas respostas eram tão fraturadas. Não pude deixar de pensar que - mesmo que ele estivesse sentado calmamente, sussurrando e triste - ele ainda estivesse gritando no alto das escadas.

Seu rosto estava enterrado em suas mãos.

"Eu não quero fingir mais. Fingir que ambos não estamos fodidamente _morrendo _disto.."

Ouvi Alice respirar seu nome com a confusão e simpatia e fechei meus olhos novamente, pensando que isso não poderia ser real. Pensando que isto tinha de ser um sonho. Pensando que ele não poderia estar chorando. Não agora. Não na minha frente.

"Eu nunca pensei que isso aconteceria." Sua voz estava tão baixa que eu mal podia entender as palavras. "Mas eu deveria ter pensado. Eu deveria ter sabido no momento em que me casei com ela".

Alice respondeu gentilmente, "Ninguém pode ver o futuro".

"Não importa." Ele disse com firmeza. "Eu só casei com ela porque..." Ele parou e eu parei de respirar enquanto esperei que ele terminasse. Finalmente, ele suspirou, "Porque ela me _deixou"._

"O quê?" A voz de Alice estava confusa.

"Diga-me que eu não fui nojento." Edward perguntou, sua voz tão dolorida, tão desesperada. "Diga-me que eu não fui patético e manipulador e horrível".

"Você a amava." Alice disse como se isso significasse alguma coisa.

"Eu amava." Edward concordou. "Eu a amava quando eu sabia que ela nunca me amaria de volta. Eu a amava o suficiente para amarrar-me a ela." Ele fez uma pausa e acrescentou, "_Isso _é o que me enoja".

Houve um momento de silêncio.

Em seguida, Alice perguntou hesitantemente, "Como você pode saber com certeza que ela não te amava?"

Eu ouvi uma risada baixa e amarga.

"Porque ela me disse." Sua voz soava abafada e eu me perguntei se ele tinha a cabeça em suas mãos novamente. "Ela sempre me lembrou disso".

Alice não teve uma resposta.

Ouvi a voz de Edward continuar após um longo tempo. "Você sabe, mesmo que eu estivesse tão fraco, mesmo que eu fosse autoconsciente e chato e estranho, mesmo que eu estivesse sendo usado e estivesse tão perfeitamente feliz por me _deixar_ ser usado, eu nunca me _odiei_ naquela época.".

Eu podia sentir seus braços ao meu redor e seu beijo no meu rosto e o amor em seus olhos quando a escuridão macia começou a rastejar de volta à minha consciência.

Eu podia sentir-me escapando.

"Não é como eu me sinto agora..."

Tudo o que eu ouvi depois disso foi o silêncio do sono sem sonhos.

Parecia como minutos depois que a luz estava queimando no fundo dos meus olhos, minhas pálpebras queimaram vermelhas quando o sol nascente brilhou através da janela ao meu lado.

Meus olhos se abriram em confusão quando me lembrei que a janela de frente para o Leste devia estar por trás de mim, não ao meu lado. Meus olhos foram estavam satisfeitos com o braço de uma cadeira bastante grande, marrom. Franzi a testa em confusão e empurrei-me lentamente, observando a rigidez do meu corpo de me contorcer na noite passada para caber no pequeno espaço.

Lembrando que eu não estava na casa da fazenda - eu estava na cabana – eu me virei com um suspiro, me preparando para me levantar.

Soltei um pequeno grito e meu corpo inteiro recuou.

O rosto de Edward estava controlado e cansado, seus olhos avermelhados, sua pele um pouco mais pálida e um pouco menos suave enquanto ele olhava para mim da outra cadeira. Ele estava olhando para mim com calma, sem vestígios da raiva que eu tinha visto na noite passada. Ele parecia exausto. Não, mais do que exausto... ele parecia _esgotado_.

Minhas mãos seguraram nos braços da cadeira, desesperadas para me manter firmemente plantada nela apesar do meu instinto me dizendo para me afastar dele. Ainda assim, havia algo em seus olhos, na maneira que ele estava olhando para mim, que me manteve lá.

Ele se inclinou para frente com um suspiro, esfregando o rosto com as mãos nervosamente.

O gesto pareceu familiar.

Eu poderia me lembrar de uma imagem dele, mal visível através da escuridão, segurando sua cabeça em derrota. Eu não conseguia me lembrar se eu tinha realmente visto, ou se tinha sido um sonho.

"Bella." Ele disse com essa voz baixinha, timidamente. "Eu vim para..." Ele parou, depois começou de novo, "Eu preciso me desculpar por ontem à noite".

Eu não disse nada.

Ele olhou para longe de mim, para fora da janela para os campos cobertos de neve.

"Eu conversei com Alice quando cheguei aqui." Ele ressaltou. Por alguma razão eu me senti como se já soubesse, mas na superfície fiquei surpresa. Olhei para a escada. Edward acenou com a cabeça. "Eles estão lá em cima. Eu perguntei se eu poderia ficar... apenas até você estar acordada".

Eu não disse nada.

Ele ficou em silêncio por um momento e depois olhou por cima de mim. Não havia nenhuma indicação em seu rosto de qualquer coisa como remorso, mas, por alguma razão, eu acreditei em suas palavras.

Após um momento ele se levantou e eu pensei que ele se afastaria. Ele parou exatamente ao meu lado e eu vi sua mão estender e hesitar antes de ele escovar os dedos levemente no meu ombro.

Eu comecei a focar os meus olhos e eles agarraram aos dele.

Eu não disse nada.

Ele estava olhando para mim intensamente.

"Bella." Ele disse meu nome com firmeza. Em seguida, "Eu nunca irei me perdoar".

Sem esperar por uma resposta, ele atravessou a sala e saiu pela porta da frente.

Eu não disse nada.

* * *

**_Nota da Irene: _**_Oi meninas, sem palavras pra esse capítulo. Ele confessou tanta coisa. Estou sofrendo._

Até quinta que vem. =/

Deixem reviews, sejam legais


	18. A Manhã

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer é dona de tudo. Eu estou apenas brincando.

* * *

**Nota da Autora: **Muito obrigada a todas por todas as recomendações. Foram tantas que vocês mencionaram que eu realmente não consigo me lembrar de todas. Todo mundo parece estar dizendo a suas amigas e as amigas das amigas e eu não posso ser mais grata. Se você já recomendou esta história, ou a viu em algum lugar, basta me mandar uma PM para que eu possa agradecer pessoalmente. Tenho dificuldade de peneirar todas as opiniões. E eu realmente gostaria de apenas dar abraços fortes em todas. Estou estupidamente abraçando o meu computador... Sinceramente, ainda tenho dificuldades em acreditar em todo amor que essa angústia está recebendo. Obrigada a todos por serem incrivelmente masoquistas.

* * *

**Capítulo 18 - A Manhã**

Depois que Edward saiu, eu imediatamente pulei e comecei a procurar por um café nos armários ao redor do fogão. Eu podia sentir a confusão e a surpresa entorpecendo meus pensamentos até que meu corpo pareceu estar se movendo de forma independente e rapidamente para evitar a reflexão sobre qualquer coisa que ele tivesse dito, qualquer expressão em seu rosto, qualquer gesto ou um breve contato, por muito tempo.

Havia uma parte da pele do meu ombro gelada onde ele tinha me tocado, como se ele tivesse passado um cubo de gelo em minha pele. Sua mão e o gesto tinham sido quentes, mas o meu medo tinha transformado isso em uma sensação fria e imaginária.

Peguei um saco de café do armário da esquerda e rapidamente localizei o moedor e a panela. Depois que eu tinha despejado o pó no filtro e derramado grandes quantidades de água, eu me joguei na cadeira mais próxima à mesa com um suspiro.

Coloquei minha cabeça em minhas mãos, as palmas apertadas contra minhas têmporas, meus dedos segurando no meu cabelo. Meus olhos presos em uma pequena vela situada no centro da mesa, um pequeno copo amarelo em torno da cera.

Uma estranha sensação de _déjà vu_ tomou conta de mim ao vê-la. Estendi a mão hesitantemente, meu dedo correndo ao longo da parte superior do vidro e, em seguida, para baixo para tocar o pavio enegrecido.

"Bella?"

Meus olhos estalaram para cima e puxei minha mão para trás rapidamente quando Alice desceu as escadas e entrou na cozinha, me olhando com curiosidade. Eu a vi olhar para o pote de café por um momento, depois de volta para mim.

"Eu... eu fiz o café." Eu disse fracamente. Então, percebendo que ela poderia ter sido acordada, eu exclamei, "Oh, merda! Eu te acordei? Sinto muito! Eu simplesmente moí os grãos... eu nem estava pensando..."

Alice sorriu para mim amavelmente. "Eu já estava acordada. E realmente não há problema".

Suspirei um pouco, mas não me senti muito melhor. Eu já estava me sentindo estranha, como uma intrusa. A única coisa que me impedia de correr para fora da porta era que eu tinha mais medo de Edward do que eu tinha de parecer rude.

Ao meu silêncio, Alice deslizou no assento à minha frente e apoiou os cotovelos na mesa. "Ei, como você está?" Ela perguntou.

"Eu estou bem." Assegurei a ela, minha testa franzindo ligeiramente. "Eu sinto tanto, _tanto_ pela noite passada".

Alice dispensou o meu pedido de desculpas e correu os dedos através de uma confusão de fios do seu cabelo preto espetado. "Não seja boba." Então ela acenou com a cabeça na direção da porta da frente. "Você falou com Edward esta manhã?"

Hesitei, então respondi, "Brevemente".

Alice apertou os lábios e eu pude ver um clarão do que parecia aborrecimento em seus olhos. Mas ele se foi e eu tinha certeza que eu tinha imaginado porque ela estava me olhando de forma neutra mais uma vez. "O que ele disse?" Ela perguntou.

Dei de ombros, como se realmente não importasse. "Ele pediu desculpas... mais ou menos".

"_Mais ou menos_?" Alice exigiu. Eu tinha certeza agora que eu não imaginei sua irritação. Eu pude ver seu rosto corar um pouco, vermelho nas bochechas e faíscas em seus olhos.

"Bem," eu disse lentamente, "ele nunca _realmente _disseessas palavras".

Os olhos de Alice estreitaram e ela assobiou baixinho. Seu olhar desceu à vela entre nós que eu tinha olhado antes. Ela olhou para ela como se fosse responsável por tudo, sua boca curvando-se em uma carranca.

"Eu entendo, no entanto." Eu disse rapidamente, nervosamente tentando difundir a sua raiva. "Está tudo bem. Você só vai ter que confiar em mim, Alice... Isso é complicado".

Alice revirou os olhos. "Eu nunca ouvi isso antes." Ela se inclinou para trás e cruzou os braços sobre o peito, me observando atentamente. Algo no desespero do meu rosto pareceu amaciá-la porque quando ela continuou, sua voz era suave. "Mas, para ser justa, tenho a sensação de que isso realmente _pode_ ser complicado no seu caso".

Eu sorri, aliviada. "Você nem pode imaginar".

Alice descruzou os braços e se inclinou sobre a mesa, para mim. Ela perguntou baixinho, "Você quer falar sobre isso?"

Meus olhos se arregalaram e eu pude sentir o medo no meu peito. Medo de ser clara, de conceder o acesso a alguém na miséria que eu tinha vivido, de expor o quão fraca, o quão impotente, o quão inútil eu realmente era. Medo de deixar alguém entrar, de dizer a alguém a verdade sobre mim, sobre a minha vida, sobre as escolhas que eu tinha feito. Medo do quanto eu realmente, realmente queria isso.

"Eu..." Lutei, insegura do que eu poderia dizer, de quão longe eu poderia ir.

Alice estava me olhando atentamente, com nada além de compaixão e simpatia em seus olhos. Ela queria saber, ela queria ajudar, ela queria se_ importar_. Mas eu não poderia fazer isso, não poderia contar a ela. Eu não podia _deixá-la_ fodidamente se importar.

E eu não poderia enfrentar a rejeição, a repulsa, o julgamento que viria com sua compreensão completa.

Eu não estava pronta para desistir dela.

"Está tudo bem." Alice disse logo, facilmente, quebrando-me dos meus pensamentos e liberando toda a tensão. "Talvez outra hora." Então ela acrescentou com um sorriso, "Eu não vou a lugar nenhum".

Eu queria tanto acreditar nela.

"Obrigada, Alice." Eu sussurrei.

Alice balançou a cabeça e se levantou, caminhando até a cafeteira agora cheia e despejou duas canecas do líquido fumegante. Ela a trouxe para a mesa e a bebeu com relativa calma.

"Onde está Jasper?" Eu finalmente perguntei.

Um sorriso divertido rastejou no rosto de Alice. "Ah, ele ainda está dormindo. O homem não acorda por nada." Ela riu e acrescentou carinhosamente, "Essas pequenas coisas como moedores de café, ou horas da manhã adequadas, não tem nenhum efeito sobre ele. Ele vai dormir até durante a tarde se eu deixá-lo".

"Ele não trabalha hoje?" Levantei a minha cabeça, curiosa.

"Não." Alice acenou com a mão. "Ele teve um fim de semana longo. Uma das vantagens de ser seu próprio patrão".

Eu sorri e acenei com a cabeça, observando melancolicamente como Alice se iluminava quando estava falando sobre seu marido, sabendo que eu nunca tinha parecido com ela.

Alice terminou seu café em um grande gole e depois se levantou, sacudindo a caneca na pia.

"Ei," ela virou ao redor para olhar para mim intensamente. "O dia lá fora está bastante agradável. Quer vir me ajudar a colocar os cavalos para fora?"

Senti a minha boca cair aberta e olhei para ela com ar de dúvida, insegura de como responder.

"Vamos." Ela me encorajou. "Vai ser divertido".

Ela caminhou até o cabide perto da porta e pegou dois grandes casacos sujos que eram fortemente acolchoadas e _pouco_ atraentes. Ela jogou o maior para mim e eu o peguei no colo, ainda sentada à mesa com os olhos arregalados.

"Tudo bem?" Eu concordei, minha resposta soando mais como uma pergunta.

Alice sorriu e pegou um par de enormes botas enlameadas que eu tinha certeza de que pertenciam a Jasper. Elas eram definitivamente grandes o suficiente.

"Aqui, coloque isso." Ela as trouxe para mim e as colocou ao lado da minha cadeira. "Elas podem ficar um pouco grandes, mas serão úteis".

"Você quer que eu use o meu pijama lá fora?" Eu perguntei, incrédula, olhando para as botas como se elas estivessem prestes a me morder.

Alice riu, "Claro, por que não?"

Vi quando ela puxou suas botas sobre suas grandes meias grossas. Suas pernas estavam nuas até as coxas, onde eu podia ver um par de boxers espreitando debaixo de uma camisa muito grande. Ela puxou o casaco volumoso ao seu redor sem hesitar, então se virou para mim com expectativa.

Eu rapidamente puxei as botas sobre o pijama de flanela que eu estava usando. Elas cobriram todo o caminho pela minha canela, batendo um pouco abaixo do joelho. Vesti o casaco, que cobriu a maior parte do meu corpo superior e quase roçou o topo das botas. Eu me senti como uma criança se vestindo com as roupas do seu pai.

Alice sorriu para mim e abriu a porta da frente, apontando-me para sair à sua frente.

Saí para a pequena varanda enquanto Alice fechava a porta com um clique atrás de nós. O ar estava um pouco frio, mas o sol estava quente e brilhante, cintilando na neve. Eu podia ver o fundo, a grama arrancada onde eu tinha escalonado através do seu quintal congelado no meio da noite e senti meu rosto queimar um pouco de vergonha.

Felizmente, Alice não notou. Ela simplesmente andou à minha frente com um pouco de "vamos lá" e descendo tropegamente as escadas com suas botas grandes, diretamente para a neve sem parar. Segui atrás dela rapidamente, mancando um pouco enquanto as doloridas queimaduras de gelo no fundo dos meus pés roçavam minhas meias dentro das botas de maneira desconfortável.

Nós andamos ao redor da casa até o fundo, onde eu hesitei um pouco de surpresa. O celeiro na parte de trás era quase do mesmo tamanho da cabana em si. A parte de trás era rente à casa e se esticava por toda a sua largura. Havia seis barracas alinhadas, lado a lado, viradas para fora; suas portas lacradas. Acima delas estavam algumas janelas em que eu assumi ser o depósito de feno.

Alice aproximou-se do lado do celeiro e abriu a porta para um pequeno cômodo ao lado. Ela estendeu a mão e agarrou um par de cordas fora de um gancho, jogando uma para mim com um sorriso.

Então ela se aproximou e abriu os topos de cada uma das portas. Quando ela abriu cada tenda, imediatamente uma cabeça peluda espiou fora e duas pequenas orelhas peludas espiaram para frente. Os cavalos olharam ao redor, os olhos viajando por mim sem prestar muita atenção.

"Vamos, Bella." Alice me chamou quando todas as barracas estavam abertas. "Você pode pegar o Roz".

"O quê?" Eu perguntei, surpresa.

Alice riu e acenou para mim. Eu andei até ela devagar, sentindo-me um pouco tensa quando percebi o quão _grande _as cabeças peludas realmente eram.

Quando eu estava perto o suficiente, ela pegou minha mão e a arrastou ao longo de uma grande cabeça castanho escura, antes de colocar minha mão na frente do seu nariz. Senti a respiração fumegante do cavalo quando ele me cheirou, seu nariz escovando levemente a minha pele. Era incrivelmente macio.

"Bella, esse é Roswell. Roswell, Bella." Alice disse educadamente, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo apresentar uma pessoa a um animal.

Então ela me soltou e eu imediatamente deixei cair minha mão. Ela caminhou até a porta do box ao meu lado quando um cavalo visivelmente menor e cinza relinchou baixinho para ela.

Ela acariciou a cabeça do animal levemente, com uma expressão surpreendentemente suave no rosto.

"Esta é Jesse." Alice disse, virando-se para mim e apontando para o cavalo. "Ela é minha".

"Não são todos seus?" Eu perguntei, um pouco confusa.

Alice simplesmente riu e sacudiu a cabeça como se eu tivesse dito alguma tolice. Eu me senti perdida, sem entender por que não era uma pergunta válida.

"Aqui." Alice disse, deslizando a corda ao redor da cabeça de Jesse. "Vamos levá-los para fora agora e alimentá-los no campo. Eles não saíram ontem, então eu tenho certeza que eles estão morrendo por um pouco de espaço para se esticar".

Eu assisti, fascinada, enquanto Alice colocava a corda atada à volta do nariz do cavalo, atrás das suas orelhas e amarrado-a em sua bochecha.

Olhei para a atrapalhada confusão de cordas atadas em minhas mãos e me virei para o cavalo marrom que eu deveria guiar.

Engoli fracamente.

"Está tudo bem." Alice disse ao meu lado, vendo a expressão de terror no meu rosto.

Aproximei as minhas mãos com a corda e o cavalo bufou para mim, me olhando com curiosidade. Eu imediatamente recuei, assustada.

"E se ele... me atacar, ou algo assim?" Eu perguntei, nervosa.

Alice riu e me virei para encará-la. Ela encolheu os ombros e respondeu, "E por que ele faria isso?"

"Eu não sei." Exclamei, agitando os braços ligeiramente exasperada. O cavalo viu o meu movimento, piscando para mim silenciosamente. "Eu não acho que isso goste de mim. Ele está me olhando de um jeito engraçado".

"Tudo bem, em primeiro lugar." Alice disse, colocando as mãos nos quadris com uma indignação bem-humorada. "_Isso _é um _ele, _e _ele _tem um nome. Em segundo lugar..." Ela fez uma pausa, tentando pensar em uma 'segunda coisa'. Enfim, ela disse com firmeza, "Ele gosta muito de você".

"Como você sabe?" Eu quis saber, não acreditando nela.

"Bem." Ela disse, soltando sua própria corda e vindo para mim. "Acredite ou não, os cavalos não são realmente violentos." Ela tomou o cabresto das minhas mãos e rapidamente o deslizou sobre o nariz e ao redor da cabeça dele com facilidade. Então ela se virou para mim e me entregou o cabo longo. "E este cavalo em_ particular_ é um completo cavalheiro".

Sorri um pouco com a descrição de um cavalo como um cavalheiro, mas Alice estava abrindo a parte inferior da porta do box.

"Alice..." Eu disse, em pânico. Dei alguns passos para trás.

Alice revirou os olhos e abriu a sua própria porta. O cavalo cinza imediatamente saiu atrás de Alice, seguindo-a completamente. Olhei para o meu próprio cavalo castanho, percebendo o quanto ele era maior, agora que eu podia ver seu corpo todo. Ele estava esperando pacientemente dentro da sua tenda, mesmo que a porta estivesse aberta. Ele parecia estar esperando educadamente por alguma sinalização minha.

"Apenas me siga." Alice chamou por cima do ombro enquanto se afastava, em direção ao campo. Depois acrescentou, "_Ele _seguirá _você_".

Eu hesitei, "E se -"

Alice me cortou, "Bella?"

"Sim?"

"Cale a boca".

Olhei novamente para o cavalo castanho que ainda permanecia perfeitamente imóvel. _Era _muito cavalheirismo da parte dele.

Meu rosto se definiu com determinação, eu me virei e caminhei com Alice, esperando encontrar alguma resistência na outra extremidade da corda. Quando eu tinha dado vários passos e não senti, olhei por cima do meu ombro. Chocada, cheguei a um impasse, pois eu vi que o cavalo - _Roswell_ - tinha me seguido ao longo desses poucos passos. Quando parei, ele parou, me olhando com curiosidade.

Com um largo sorriso, eu virei de volta e segui Alice pelo resto do caminho para o campo.

Depois que Alice me mostrou como deslizar o cabresto para fora, ela voltou e pegou o resto dos cavalos rapidamente, levando atrás de si todos os quatro de uma vez.

Eu assisti com muita atenção quando ela soltou um após o outro no campo. Quando todos os seis estavam soltos na neve, eles decolaram em uma nuvem rodopiante de gelo cintilante, cavalgando aos trancos e barrancos, se unindo e brincando. Alice me disse para ficar e assistir e me divertir enquanto ela pegava um grande fardo de feno no sótão do celeiro e o arrastava, esticando-o ao longo da linha da cerca.

Demorou um longo tempo antes de os cavalos parecerem interessados em comer.

Quando eles finalmente acabaram seu café da manhã, Alice sugeriu que entrássemos porque ela estava ficando fria, assegurando-me que estaríamos de volta em um par de horas para alimentá-los novamente.

"Está vendo?" Alice sorriu enquanto se arrastava pela neve espessa de volta para a cabana. "Não foi tão ruim, foi?"

Eu tive que forçar o sorriso a sair do meu rosto, a fim de dar de ombros, "Eu _acho_ que não".

Alice riu e cutucou o meu ombro com o dela.

Então seu rosto ficou um pouco sério, mas sua voz ainda estava leve enquanto ela explicou, "Apenas pense nisso assim: Cavalos são naturalmente animais presos." Então ela deu de ombros, "Então - ao contrário de nós - quando eles ficam com medo, seu instinto de 'fuga' sempre é dar um coice ao invés de 'brigar'. Contanto que você não o encurrale, eles são perfeitamente seguros".

Eu digeri suas palavras cuidadosamente, percebendo que o que ela estava dizendo fazia um pouco de sentido.

"Eles são simplesmente tão..." Eu encolhi os ombros me desculpando, "... _grandes_".

Alice riu alto enquanto subíamos os degraus da varanda. "Sim, mas eles também são _adoráveis_, certo?"

"Eles são um pouco adoráveis, sim." Concordei a contragosto, incapaz de segurar um sorriso desta vez.

Quando chegamos à porta da frente, Alice tirou suas botas e as colocou contra a parede.

"Aqui," ela disse, apontando para os meus pés, "basta tirar suas botas. Nós não queremos um caminho de neve por toda a casa." Ela ainda estava rindo quando explicou, "Jasper sempre fica irritado quando ele acorda e vê os passos da minha poça de neve em seu caminho para o café".

Eu ri de leve e puxei minhas botas, colocando-as ao lado de Alice.

Entrei pela porta da frente depois dela de meias e uma flanela um pouco molhada, lutando para tirar o grande casaco e ficando emaranhada nas mangas compridas. Enquanto eu estava lutando com ele, resmungando, esbarrei nas costas de Alice. Ela tinha parado de se mover em frente a mim e eu olhei para cima e vi o que a fez parar.

Minha boca abriu em choque quando vi Jasper sentado à mesa da cozinha, e em frente a ele, um Edward com o aspecto pálido.

Quando eles nos viram, Edward ergueu-se como se tivesse recebido um choque elétrico. Jasper permaneceu sentado, olhando com calma para a sua esposa, então para mim, depois para Edward.

Alice pareceu se recuperar mais rápido porque ela se moveu para a frente, tirando o casaco em silêncio e o pendurando.

"Oi, Edward." Ela disse casualmente em saudação.

"Olá, Alice." Ele respondeu humildemente, sua voz calma.

Então ele se virou para mim, seus olhos fixos em meus braços que estavam atrás de mim, contorcidos, enredados no casaco, antes de viajar lentamente até meu rosto que estava corado do ar frio do inverno e surpresa.

Ele deu um passo adiante e eu rapidamente arranquei o casaco, segurando-o em meus braços contra meu peito como se isso fosse de alguma forma me proteger dele. Ele não se moveu para mais perto.

"Bella, eu posso falar com você por um minuto?" Ele perguntou educadamente. Eu não consegui ler sua expressão.

Olhei para Alice, que me olhou com preocupação.

"Hum... ok." Eu disse com um encolher de ombros, fingindo confiança enquanto minha mente corria por todas as coisas que ele poderia querer.

Alice tocou meu braço levemente e encontrei seus olhos mais uma vez. Ela disse baixinho, "Nós estaremos lá em cima se você precisar de nós." Então ela apontou para Jasper e ele se levantou, acenando para mim levemente antes de subirem as escadas até o segundo andar juntos.

Assim que seus passos ficaram em silêncio, voltei a olhar para Edward. Ele estava me observando atentamente, seus olhos fixos em mim como se eu estivesse pronta para fugir. Imaginei que ele estava olhando para mim da mesma maneira que eu tinha olhado para o castanho Roswell em sua tenda. Engolindo o meu nervosismo, eu andei para a frente para a mesa e deslizei para o assento que Jasper tinha acabado de desocupar.

Edward levantou as sobrancelhas, não sei se de surpresa, ou alívio, e quando me sentei, ele se abaixou para sentar-se à minha frente.

"Você está de volta." Eu disse calmamente, sem cerimônia, fazendo a pergunta.

"Sim." Ele concordou.

"Por que você não está no trabalho?"

"Eu só..." Ele parou por um momento como se estivesse tentando decidir o que dizer, antes que ele se acomodasse, "Eu só queria ver seus pés".

Pisquei para ele em silêncio.

"Meus _pés_?" Eu perguntei, confusa.

Segui o seu olhar, que tinha se fixado claramente em minhas pesadas meias de lã. De repente, entendi o que ele estava falando e percebi que eu tinha esquecido completamente dos meus pés feridos enquanto eu estava andando lá fora com Alice e os cavalos.

"Oh!" Exclamei, compreendendo. Então eu hesitei, "Eu... hum, olha, eles estão bem. Eles estão apenas um pouco doloridos." Dei de ombros com indiferença. "Como uma espécie de queimadura nos solados?"

Edward balançou a cabeça, lacônico.

Então ele perguntou baixinho, "Você se importaria se eu apenas desse uma olhada?" Ele fez uma pausa antes de acrescentar, "Isso poderia me fazer sentir-me melhor".

Tossi uma risada e respondi sem pensar, "Eu realmente não estou interessada em fazer _você_ se sentir melhor".

Os olhos de Edward se arregalaram e então ele estava olhando para baixo outra vez, para longe de mim. Eu podia ver a cor sendo drenada do seu rosto completamente.

"Sinto muito." Eu disse rapidamente, automaticamente. "Isso não foi..."

"Não." Ele me cortou, seus olhos movendo até encontrar os meus, severamente. "Eu mereci isso. Eu entendo".

Eu balancei a cabeça em silêncio, dobrando os braços sobre o meu peito.

Após um longo silêncio, Edward finalmente perguntou baixinho, "Você vai me dizer?"

Eu movi a minha cabeça para ele, confusa.

"Se eles estiverem doendo?" Ele elaborou. "Você vai me dizer? Por favor?"

Estreitei os olhos para ele, procurando em sua expressão por algum sinal do que ele estava pensando. Eu realmente não vi preocupação, ou remorso, mas isso estava evidente em cada palavra que ele disse. Seu tom pingava isso. Mas em seu rosto, ele parecia perfeitamente controlado.

Depois de olhar para ele por um longo tempo, eu finalmente suspirei, "Sim, certo".

Um pouco da tensão deixou seu corpo com a minha concessão, mas não muito.

Silêncio desceu sobre nós mais uma vez e senti meus olhos viajando sobre ele curiosamente, olhando em sua aparência com uma pequena quantidade de arrependimento. Ele parecia tão cansado, exatamente tão drenado como ele estava esta manhã quando eu tinha falado com ele. Ele havia mudado suas roupas e estava enterrado sob um grande casaco de inverno. Seu cabelo estava em completa desordem, o corpo inteiro inclinado em si mesmo levemente, caído e exausto. A briga, ou o estresse da minha saída, certamente o tinham afetado muito mais do que tinha me afetado.

Havia algo mais em seu corpo, em sua expressão, que eu tive problemas em decifrar de primeira. Depois de alguns minutos eu finalmente identifiquei como resignação.

Eu não tinha idéia do que isso significava.

"Bella, me desculpe." Sua declaração foi tranquila e abrupta, seus olhos de repente ardendo quando ele olhou para mim.

Eu abri e fechei a boca várias vezes antes de eu finalmente aceitar, "Ok".

Edward acenou com a cabeça, como se minha resposta surpreendente fosse mais que suficiente. Nós olhamos um para o outro por um minuto inteiro antes que Edward parecesse acordar, arrancando os olhos dos meus quando ele estendeu a mão debaixo da sua cadeira e deslizou uma pequena mochila pelo chão para mim.

"Ouça, eu vim para deixar algumas coisas que você pode precisar." Ele explicou, apontando para a mochila. Então ele enfiou a mão no bolso do casaco e tirou um pequeno pedaço de papel. Ele o colocou sobre a mesa e o empurrou para mim lentamente. "E lhe dar isso".

Estendi minha mão com curiosidade e peguei o papel. Eu o desdobrei cuidadosamente e o achatei contra a madeira, meus olhos se focando em dois números de telefone, rabiscados com sua caligrafia apressada.

"O que é isso?" Perguntei-lhe, olhando para cima confusa.

"Esse é o número de casa." Ele explicou apontando para o número superior. "Eu habilitei o telefone. O outro é o do meu celular. Apenas no caso de você..." Ele fez uma pausa e olhou para o lado um pouco quando deu de ombros, "Apenas no caso de você precisar de alguma coisa".

Eu olhei para ele, sem saber o que dizer.

"Oh." Eu respirei.

Edward esperou apenas um momento antes de me cortar nervosamente, apontando de volta para a mochila que ele tinha colocado no meu pé. "E eu trouxe para você..."

Ele fez uma pausa, parando-se, e passou a mão pelo cabelo, frustrado. Quando ele olhou para mim, eu podia ver o desamparo total e absoluto em seu rosto.

"Olha." Ele disse, abrindo os braços em sinal de rendição. "Eu não estou realmente certo de como fazer isso".

Eu bufei e balancei a cabeça.

"Como fazer o quê?" Eu o provoquei sem humor. "Passar sua esposa emocionalmente danificada para amigos da família?"

Por um momento, Edward pareceu horrorizado enquanto ele rapidamente tentou explicar. "Eu não estou passando você para..." Ele gaguejou. "Você pode voltar..."

"Eu sei." Eu o cortei com calma. Então eu olhei para ele com o que eu esperava ser uma expressão suplicante quando continuei, "Eu acho que só preciso invadir a hospitalidade de Alice por algum tempo".

Edward engoliu em seco.

"É claro." Ele concordou no fim.

Com isso, ele empurrou-se para fora do assento e lentamente se dirigiu para a porta, como se ele estivesse relutante em ir embora. Eu não me virei para vê-lo, eu simplesmente escutei seus passos ficarem cada vez mais longe.

Então eles pararam e eu me virei, ao mesmo tempo em que o ouvi dizer o meu nome.

"Bella?" Sua voz era suave.

Eu me virei em minha cadeira para olhar para ele. "Sim?"

Ele parou por um momento.

Então, "Você está bem?"

A sinceridade da pergunta fez a minha respiração engatar ligeiramente. Fazia muito tempo desde que ele me perguntou isso, desde que ele me perguntou e eu acreditei que ele realmente se importava com qual seria a minha resposta. Mas descobri que, tanto quanto eu queria dizer a ele que eu estava, tanto quanto eu queria dizer a ele que eu não estava, a questão já não era sobre mim. Não era sobre a menina que tinha cortado os pés, a menina que tinha corrido para fora de casa na noite, a menina que se sentia sozinha, a menina que tinha medo.

Era sobre a menina que tinha visto um homem gritar com ela do topo da escada.

Era sobre a menina que tinha visto um homem se quebrar em sua frente.

Era sobre a menina que o havia quebrado.

"_Você_ está?" Perguntei, em contrapartida, observando-o mais de perto.

Vi um sorriso triste correr em seu rosto que espelhava o meu. Ele balançou a cabeça em compreensão e saiu pela porta, fechando-a levemente atrás dele.

Nenhum de nós tinha respondido à pergunta e nenhum de nós precisava.

Nós dois já sabíamos a resposta.

* * *

_Meninas, me perdoem a demora, mas aqui ainda é quinta feira. Eu estou em Porto Velho e deixei meu laptop em Manaus. Esqueci de pedir pra Ju betar e ja estava indo dormir quando lembrei que tinha que postar. Estou aqui no computador do hotel postando. Então sejam legais comigo e me mandem reviews. Hahahahaha Boa noite. Alicia, adorei a nova sigla: GAPVeTFPP (Grupo de Apoio as Pervas Viciadas em Todas as  
Fics do Pervas Place). Mesmo mesmoooo. Adoro suas reviews. **Irene**_


	19. A Semana

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer é dona de tudo. Eu estou apenas brincando.

* * *

**Nota da Autora: **Estou escrevendo um EPOV para as pessoas que doaram para a caridade no Haiti, que deve sair em algum momento no futuro.

Este capítulo é um pouco lento, mas talvez um ligeiro (necessário?) alívio da tensão e da angústia. Um pouco de cavalos, um pouco de Esme, um pouco mais de Alice. Este capítulo também é bastante claro sobre a auto-aversão. Eu sei, é como um mundo de cabeça para baixo. Fique tranqüilo, você estará sentindo na Oneshot EPOV se eu tiver algo a dizer sobre isso, portanto aproveite isso enquanto você pode.

* * *

**Capítulo 19 - A Semana**

"Tem certeza que você vai se sentir confortável aqui?"

Eu me virei para ver Alice na porta do sótão, seus braços cruzados sobre o peito enquanto eu descompactava as poucas coisas que Edward tinha trazido pela manhã.

Eu estava sentada no chão ao lado da pequena cama no sótão de feno do celeiro. O espaço era dividido ao meio, com uma porta que conduzia do quarto improvisado para o feno e para a escada para descer. Eu sentia como se estivesse em uma cama de beliche gigante com seis cavalos dormindo na cama de baixo.

Alice e Jasper haviam construído o galpão primeiro e tinham ficado no sótão enquanto eles construíam sua cabana. Quando Alice tinha me contado a história, eu ri de como tudo parecia contrário, construir uma casa como um anexo de um celeiro.

"Isso está ótimo." Assegurei-lhe com um sorriso.

Ela suspirou e caminhou pelo chão, estatelando-se na cama atrás de mim.

"Bem, é quente e há um banheiro e você vai ter sua privacidade então..." Alice respondeu sem entusiasmo, gesticulando em torno do pequeno quarto escondido no segundo andar do celeiro. O cheiro de feno permeava tudo. Achei estranhamente reconfortante.

Eu a cortei, agradecida, "Não posso lhe agradecer o suficiente, Alice".

Alice parecia estar querendo negar meu agradecimento, mas se conteve. Em vez disso, ela colocou a mão calorosamente em meu ombro.

"De nada." Ela assentiu com firmeza, aceitando os meus agradecimentos graciosamente.

Sorri um pouco mais e me voltei para a roupa que eu tinha diante de mim no chão. Sentei-me, de pernas cruzadas, examinando o que Edward tinha trazido: alguns pares de jeans, um punhado de camisas, meu casaco grande, sapatos que seriam inúteis para usar do lado de fora, roupa íntima e minha escova de dentes. Eu queria tanto estar irritada por ele ter ido ao meu quarto e mexido nas minhas coisas, mas quando olhei para todas as minhas coisas espalhadas diante de mim, tudo o que eu pude sentir foi um calor estranho no meu peito

"Você precisa de mais alguma coisa?" Alice perguntou, olhando-me examinar minhas coisas.

"Eu acho que não".

Segunda-feira me encontrei de jeans e um casaco grande, jogando fardos de feno do sótão e descendo trôpega as escadas com as botas de Jasper. Alice esperou por mim na parte inferior, latindo ordens bem-humorada e rindo da minha expressão azeda.

"Os cavalos precisam de café da manhã, Bella." Ela riu quando cheguei ao chão e me virei para encará-la, dobrando os braços sobre o peito.

"As pessoas precisam dormir, Alice." Eu respondi.

Alice estendeu a mão e me deu um tapinha nas costas, me empurrando para a frente. "Vamos lá. Se você está morando aqui, você está trabalhando aqui".

Eu queria chorar de alívio.

Alice era amável, ela era amigável, e ela estava me dizendo exatamente o que era esperado de mim. Ela não ficaria ressentida da minha presença porque ela tinha definido os termos. Ela não me permitiria ser inútil porque ela estava disposta a me ensinar. Eu não estava acostumada com pessoas esperando que eu fizesse as coisas, me procurando para ajudar. O fato de que Alice fez isso depois de dois dias era uma coisa que eu achei um pouco bizarra e completamente refrescante.

Levantei o fardo de feno sem dizer uma palavra e o levei para o campo atrás de Alice enquanto ela girava e dançava na neve à minha frente.

Quando terminei de espalhar o feno uniformemente ao longo da linha da cerca, Alice agarrou meu braço levemente e me guiou de volta para o celeiro. Ela puxou um carrinho de mão para fora sob a varanda e pegou um tridente que estava encostado contra a parede.

"Agora." Ela disse, entregando-me o tridente. "Vamos ensiná-la a recolher o adubo***** do celeiro".

_*Nesse caso, ela se refere as fezes dos animais, que são usadas como meio de fertilizar a terra._

Eu parei de andar a meio-passo e olhei para Alice, incrédula.

"Adubo?" Eu perguntei, os olhos arregalados. "Quer dizer... limpá-los?"

Alice riu da minha expressão e puxou o meu braço novamente. "Não seja tão esnobe, Bella." Ela brincou.

"Eu não estou tentando..." Eu balbuciei, sem querer dar-lhe a impressão errada. "Eu não acho que serei boa nisso. Eu mal posso arrumar meu quarto".

"Bem, para sua sorte, os quartos dos cavalos são muito mais simples." Alice sorriu.

Observei quando ela caminhou para os boxes, abrindo todas as portas e segurando-as abertas. Ela acenou-me para o primeiro box e eu empurrei o carrinho de mão pelo caminho semi-usado na neve.

Alice pegou o tridente de mim e explicou como limpar o box, demonstrando com facilidade, rapidez e praticidade. Ela fez parecer tão fácil, separando o limpo do sujo, molhado do seco. Quando ela colocou o tridente na minha mão, entrei no box confiante, pronta para tentar.

O trabalho era uma árdua e difícil repetição que eu não estava acostumada. Meus braços deram cãibras e ficaram doloridos, eu podia sentir as bolhas se formando onde eu estava segurando o cabo do tridente, e pareceu-me demorar uma eternidade procurar a sujeira e limpar tudo, peneirando as serragens limpas enquanto eu passava.

Ainda assim, havia algo estranhamente satisfatório sobre terminar cada box. Era a mesma sensação que eu tive quando eu tinha visto Edward comer minha refeição pela primeira vez. Era como se algo que eu tivesse feito, algo que eu tinha trabalhado, tivesse feito a diferença.

Eu estava aqui.

Eu importava.

Depois que terminamos nossas tarefas na terça-feira, Alice decidiu que faríamos uma refeição caseira para o jantar. O jeito que ela jogou as coisas dos armários em cima do balcão, recolhendo ingredientes de todos os cantos da cozinha, fez parecer como se fosse uma manhã de Ação de Graças.

"Eu nunca cozinhei antes", eu admiti, olhando para a propagação no balcão em frente a mim. "Não até que eu vim para cá e tive que fazer".

Alice ergueu as sobrancelhas e me passou um descascador. "Sério?"

Ela acenou para as batatas e começou a misturar uma marinada. Olhei para os legumes por um momento antes de levá-los até perto do lixo e comece a descascar a pele ao redor.

"Aqui." Alice pegou uma panela grande e caminhou até a pia. Ela a encheu com água fria e depois a colocou ao meu lado. "Coloque-os aqui quando terminar de descascá-los".

Então ela voltou para onde ela tinha começado a mistura de especiarias e óleos em uma tigela pequena, sem uma receita ou qualquer tipo de direcionamento.

Eu assisti por um momento enquanto ela jogou uma pitada disso ou daquilo, parando apenas para ler os rótulos e olhá-los com cuidado antes de afastá-los ou usá-los livremente.

Ela era tão livre.

"Então, se você não cozinhava, o que vocês comiam?" Alice perguntou abruptamente.

Dei de ombros, voltando às minhas batatas. "Nós saíamos... ou encomendávamos comida".

Alice sorriu e pareceu se divertir ao invés de estar surpresa.

"Eu era desse jeito, antes." Ela disse, ainda sorrindo. Fiz uma pausa e olhei para ela com curiosidade. Ela elaborou, "Você sabe, contra essas baboseiras domésticas. Mas... isso meio que cresceu em mim".

Olhei para Alice com curiosidade.

Eu conhecia tantas pessoas no extremo oposto do espectro. Aqueles que estavam enojados pela minha falta de conhecimento, que sentiam que era meu trabalho cuidar da casa, cozinhar e limpar e ter alegria em fazê-lo. E depois havia aqueles que achavam que seria uma vergonha se eu fizesse isso, que o feminismo poderia muito bem não ter acontecido se eu me submetesse a um homem, me deixasse ser regida, me forçando a me encaixar no estereótipo.

Eu tinha certeza que eu nunca tinha conhecido _alguém_ como Alice.

Ela construiu a linha tão facilmente, me dizendo sem dizer as palavras que de qualquer forma estava certa, que ser incapaz de cozinhar não era constrangedor e aprender a cozinhar não era ser submissa.

Eu daria tudo para ver o mundo, para ver _tudo,_ através dos seus olhos.

Para ela, as pessoas eram criadas para fazer o que as fazia feliz.

E quando olhei para ela - me esforcei para descobrir o que a fazia tão singular, tentei definir por que eu gostava tanto dela, refletindo sobre a forma como ela era intransigentemente _boa_ - eu entendi alguma coisa sobre ela.

"Você gosta de cuidar das pessoas." Afirmei, não me incomodando que a frase soasse como uma pergunta. "Isso faz você feliz".

"Claro." Alice deu de ombros com facilidade, embora eu pudesse dizer que ela estava confusa quanto ao meu comentário, de onde estava vindo.

"Você está tomando conta de _mim._" Eu expliquei, minha voz soltando um sussurro quando eu senti o início da vergonha subindo.

Os olhos de Alice estalaram para cima para encontrar os meus.

"Eu estou apenas te ajudando um pouco." Ela disse com firmeza, sorrindo e balançando a cabeça. Então ela acenou para as batatas que eu estava quase terminando. "Você está cuidando de si mesma".

Olhei para o descascador, a bobina de casca ainda ligada a ele. Estendi a mão e arranquei-a fora, jogando-a na lata de lixo abaixo de mim.

"Não." Eu disse calmamente. Então encontrei os olhos de Alice novamente. "Mas eu quero aprender".

Sentei na minha cadeira, remexendo e correndo os dedos sobre a borda da caneca de café. Puxei minha camisa, as pontas do meu cabelo, e olhei em toda parte, menos diretamente nos olhos amáveis do outro lado da mesa.

"Estou tão feliz que você tenha conseguido vir, querida." Esme disse suavemente, com um sorriso. Ela tomou um gole do seu próprio café enquanto fez sinal para a cidade ao seu redor.

Na quarta-feira, Alice tinha me acordado animada e sugerido que eu viesse para a cidade com ela para visitar Esme enquanto ela estivesse trabalhando. Enquanto nos dirigíamos para Colorado Springs, balançando e rapidamente em seu jipe amarelo, Alice me disse que trabalhava como voluntária na clínica gratuita da cidade umas duas vezes por semana.

Passeando na cidade ao lado dela, eu pensei que seria desconfortável. Eu costumava revirar meus olhos para pessoas como Alice. A coisa era, cada vez mais eu estava começando a perceber que _não havia _pessoas como Alice. Elas simplesmente não existiam.

O jeito que ela ajudava, o jeito que ela falava comigo e cuidava dos seus cavalos e explicava o trabalho que ela fazia na clínica... não havia nada de pretensioso ou elitista sobre isso. Ela não fazia nada porque ela sentia que deveria, não fazia nada para que ela ficasse bem, ou fosse boa aos olhos dos outros. Não havia julgamento para pessoas que não eram caridosas. Ela não se via como sendo gentil, melhor, ou moralmente superior a ninguém.

Tudo o que ela fazia, ela fazia porque gostava de fazê-lo. E era impossível para mim imaginar até mesmo amar _uma_ coisa do jeito que ela amava tudo.

"Bem." Eu disse, ainda não tocando meu café. "Alice tinha que ir trabalhar, então ela me ofereceu uma carona".

Esme assentiu com a cabeça e respondeu, "Estou tão feliz que você esteja se tornando amiga dela. Ela é uma mulher maravilhosa".

"A melhor." Concordei baixinho.

"E você está ficando com ela?" Esme perguntou, sua voz cuidadosa, leve, soando apenas casualmente interessada.

Meus olhos se arregalaram e senti minhas entranhas se contorcerem com medo e choque.

Esme estava me olhando curiosamente, nenhum indício de acusação ou de raiva em seu rosto. Ela não parecia surpresa, ou ofendida, ou traída.

"C-como você...?" Eu balbuciei, enfim.

"Edward foi para minha casa um par de vezes em poucos dias." Esme explicou com um encolher de ombros. Então ela me olhou intensamente, seus olhos segurando os meus. "Ele mencionou que vocês dois tiveram uma briga".

"Ele te disse isso?" Eu sussurrei, chocada.

Depois de todo o segredo, após todas as mentiras cuidadosas, o dolo e a culpa, ele tinha dito a ela.

Esme assentiu com a cabeça, olhando para a caneca, colocando as mãos em torno dela com cuidado antes de olhar de volta para mim. "Você está bem?" Sua pergunta foi muito tranquila.

"Estou bem." Eu disse reflexivamente, surpresa ao descobrir que não parecia como se eu estivesse mentindo.

Esme sorriu e acenou com a cabeça, parecendo aliviada.

Um silêncio constrangedor desceu e tomei um gole de café. Estava morno e forte, deixando o amargo travando na minha língua.

Esme nunca mais olhou para longe de mim nenhuma vez.

Após alguns minutos, ela continuou, "Ouça, eu entendo que eu não sei tudo sobre seu relacionamento com meu filho, que eu só a vi um punhado de vezes. Faz anos desde que vi você antes e eu não quero presumir que eu conheça você..." Ela parou e pela primeira vez eu pude ver um clarão de insegurança em seus olhos.

"Eu quero isso." Eu disse calmamente, sem pensar.

A testa de Esme franziu um pouco com confusão. "Quer o quê?"

Fiz uma pausa, sabendo que eu não seria capaz de voltar atrás e agora quase certa de que eu não queria. O jeito que ela olhava para mim, o jeito que ela estava olhando para mim agora, me forçou a responder a ela.

"Eu quero que você me conheça." Eu disse claramente, com um encolher de ombros.

Um belo sorriso se espalhou lentamente em seu rosto, seus olhos calmos e maternos. Eu tinha certeza de que minha mãe nunca tinha olhado para mim de tal maneira.

"Eu adoraria tentar." Esme me disse.

Rasguei os meus olhos para longe dela, fixando-os na madeira da mesa na minha frente.

"Eu queria que você não tentasse." Respondi.

Esme ficou em silêncio e eu não pude me fazer olhar para ela. Não pude ver a simpatia, ou a confusão, ou o carinho lá, sabendo que eu não merecia isso, sabendo que eu não poderia lhe dar as respostas que ela queria porque eu era egoísta. Como Alice, eu não queria que ela parasse de olhar para mim como se eu fosse alguém que valia a pena conhecer.

E ela iria. Eu sabia que ela iria.

Senti meus olhos picarem com lágrimas indesejadas e lutei para segurá-las, engolindo-as e mantendo a cabeça abaixada.

De repente, a mão de Esme estava acondicionada em torno das minhas e ela as estava apertando.

Eu não olhei para cima.

"Ele me odeia." Eu rosnei, sentindo a frustração e a desesperança subindo para a superfície. "Ele simplesmente... não quer ter nada comigo".

Alice bufou ao meu lado, "Não seja ridícula".

Nós olhamos uma para a outra por um momento antes de eu me virar para olhar para o cavalo vermelho na minha frente.

Era quinta-feira, e depois de quase uma semana de tarefas - limpar esterco e espalhar feno e andar para dentro e andar para fora - eu tinha me tornado quase digna da manipular todos os cavalos.

Roswell, o primeiro cavalo que eu já tinha tocado, permaneceu sempre educado e fácil. Alice me ensinou como lidar com sua pequena Jesse cinza, que era mais animada, mas que - como Alice - era gentil e disposta. O caramelo com pintas brancas de Jasper, Dash, era tão tranquilo e fácil de lidar como ele. O preto grande Dollar era o favorito de Carlisle e o dourado Zoë era doce e bem-humorado.

Eu me sentia confortável liderando todos eles, alimentando-os, caminhando ao lado deles, acariciando seus grossos pêlos macios de casacos de inverno. Eu gostava de ouvi-los arrebentar no feno em suas tendas à noite, quando eu perdia o sono, tentando dormir.

Eu estava começando a pensar que eles me reconheciam também. Suas orelhas levantariam quando me viam, se eles estavam com fome eles relinchariam alegremente, sabendo que eu os alimentaria. Todos pareciam confortáveis ao meu redor.

Todos, exceto Santana.

Sua pelagem era de um vermelho vibrante chocante que sempre brilhava o ouro e cobre à luz do sol. Ele tinha uma chama brilhante de branco na frente da cara e todas as suas quatro patas eram brancas até os joelhos. Ele era alguns centímetros mais alto do que os outros cavalos, suas pernas eram longas e magras, e quando ele corria parecia engolir o chão em ondas.

E ele me odiava.

Ele chutaria o box quando eu descia a escada para alimentá-los, ele dançaria em volta de mim em círculos quando eu tentaria levá-lo para os campos. Ele jogaria sua cabeça para o ar, muito alto para eu conseguir alcançar, e bufava e sapateava. Era era todo vida e fogo em seus pés, selvagem e furioso.

Alice colocou a mão no meu ombro de maneira encorajadora. "Para que ele te odeie, ele realmente teria que se importar o suficiente para notá-la." Ela sorriu timidamente, "O que ele não faz".

Eu fiz uma carranca para Alice. Ele gostava _dela_.

"Puxa, obrigada." Eu disse secamente, fechando a porta do box enquanto Santana mascava em seu feno passivamente, sem realmente prestar atenção a qualquer uma de nós.

Alice prendeu o braço no meu quando fizemos o nosso caminho de volta para a casa. "Dê-lhe algum tempo para se aproximar".

Revirei os olhos enquanto eu puxei minha bota dos meus pés, arremessando-a ao lado da porta da frente e andando para a cabana, sentindo a rejeição.

Suspirei quando me sentei à mesa da cozinha, Alice seguindo atrás de mim e colapsando ao meu lado, sorrindo para mim encorajando-me. Resisti à vontade de mostrar a língua para ela.

Nós duas olhamos para cima quando ouvimos passos descendo as escadas. Jasper entrou na pequena cozinha, segurando uma bolsa preta que eu reconheci.

"O que é isso?" Alice perguntou quando eu senti minha garganta secar levemente.

Jasper estava olhando para mim quando ele se aproximou e a colocou sobre a mesa na minha frente. Então ele se virou para a esposa, colocando a mão em seu ombro, quando ele explicou, "Edward veio aqui esta tarde, enquanto vocês estavam fora. Ele trouxe mais roupa para Bella, disse que não tinha certeza de quanto tempo ela ficaria aqui e se ela tinha roupas suficientes".

Eu podia sentir os olhos de Alice queimando em mim enquanto eu olhava para a bolsa, evitando o olhar dela.

Sua voz estava calma quando ela disse, "Bem, isso foi legal da parte dele".

Olhei para ela e forcei um sorriso no meu rosto. "Sim, foi".

Depois de falar com Alice e Jasper um pouco mais, desculpei-me, atirando a bolsa em cima do meu ombro enquanto eu subia a escada para o sótão. Sentei-me na minha cama quando eu a abri, puxando cada peça de roupa lentamente e as colocando ao meu lado.

Tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era em Edward procurando roupas no meu quarto; Edward vindo aqui; Edward indo trabalhar e comendo sozinho e dormindo naquele mesmo quarto sujo e caótico.

Tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era em Edward, pensando em mim.

Assim que eu tinha tirado toda a roupa para fora, olhei para o fundo da bolsa para ver um novo par de botas.

Na sexta-feira, Alice sacudiu-me para acordar um pouco mais tarde do que ela costumava. Ela estava coberta com feno e seu cabelo estava selvagem e varrido pelo vento enquanto ela sorria para mim.

"Você já cuidou dos cavalos?" Eu perguntei, surpresa.

Ela sorriu e acenou com a cabeça, "Bem, eu tenho um favor gigante a pedir e eu meio que queria amolecer você primeiro".

"Deixando-me dormir?" Eu perguntei, olhando para o sol que brilhava através das janelas e depois para o meu relógio, vendo a hora com surpresa.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

"Bem, isso funcionou. Eu te amo." Eu sorri, brincando. "O que você precisa?"

"Bem." Alice começou hesitantemente, torcendo as mãos no colo e golpeando seus cílios para mim. "Jasper e eu estávamos pensando em viajar no fim de semana e eu queria saber se você se sentiria confortável em cuidar dos cavalos, enquanto estivermos fora".

Minha boca caiu aberta.

"Alice... eu não sei..." Eu gaguejei, chocada. "Eu não acho que eu posso..."

"Você pode." Alice disse com firmeza.

"E quanto a Santana?"

"O que há com ele?" Ela exigiu, não dando um centímetro à minha insegurança.

Olhei para ela, o pedido em seus olhos e a firme confiança na minha capacidade e pude sentir um aumento repentino dentro de mim, um desejo de provar que eu poderia fazer isso, uma vontade de retribuir a sua bondade – apenas um pouco - com um favor.

"Claro que eu farei isso." Tentei dizer com força, minha voz oscilando levemente. Então eu acrescentei com um sorriso, "Eu já te devo muito".

Alice pegou o meu comentário no ar e eu assisti todo o seu rosto se iluminar. Antes que eu pudesse reagir, ela havia lançado os braços ao redor do meu pescoço e estava me apertando com força.

"Obrigada, Bella!"

Resisti à vontade de endurecer contra o contato e me forcei a relaxar no seu abraço. Assim que eu levantei meus braços para colocá-los em torno das suas costas, ela foi se afastando, ainda sorrindo para mim loucamente.

"Então." Eu disse, sentindo em meu rosto um ligeiro aquecimento em sua demonstração inesperada de gratidão. "Para onde vocês estão indo?"

"Nós vamos para o Texas para visitar a família de Jasper." Alice respondeu, aparentemente sem conhecimento do meu desconforto. "Nós temos sido capazes de vê-los já faz muito tempo. Carlisle costumava observar os cavalos quando viajávamos, mas quando ele ficou doente..."

Sua voz foi sumindo e eu vi a tristeza fluir no olhar distante em seu rosto, como ela fazia toda vez que mencionava o pai de Edward.

"Parece que vai ser muito divertido, Alice." Eu disse calmamente, tentando fazer a minha voz parecer alegre.

Alice piscou para mim por um momento, depois sorriu agradecida.

"Eu espero." Ela concordou.

Ficamos em silêncio por um momento, e eu me esforcei para pensar em algo para lhe dizer. Era tão fácil conversar com ela, escovar suas mãos, abraçá-la, confiar nela, quando estávamos do lado de fora. Quando estávamos ocupadas e trabalhando e eu não podia ficar presa em minha própria cabeça.

Como de costume, foi Alice quem falou primeiro.

"Você tem família, Bella?" Ela me perguntou com curiosidade.

"Bem, eu sou filha única, por isso é uma família muito pequena." Dei de ombros sem me comprometer. "Mas os meus pais ainda estão vivos, sim".

Alice balançou a cabeça pensativamente e eu podia ver as rodas girando em sua mente. Eu já tinha me preparado, quando ela finalmente perguntou, "Eles sabem o que está acontecendo com você e Edward?"

Eu ri sem graça, "Nem _eu_ mesma sei o que está acontecendo comigo e Edward".

Alice balançou a cabeça, "Isso não é o que eu quis dizer".

"Eu sei." Eu suspirei. Então, "Eu não acho que eles sequer sabem onde eu estou".

Alice pegou essa informação com uma expressão incisivamente neutra, fazendo-me desejar que eu soubesse o que ela estava pensando.

Após alguns segundos, ela perguntou: "E onde estão _eles_?"

"Meu pai ainda vive em Forks." Eu disse a ela. Hesitei um pouco antes de continuar, "Assim que eu fui para a faculdade, minha mãe o deixou".

"Você sabe por quê?" Alice quis saber.

"Ela me disse um milhão de vezes que ela só estava ficando lá porque sentia que tinha que ficar. Eu era a única coisa que a deteve de fazer o que ela queria." Eu podia sentir meus olhos começarem a picar e eu os limpei, frustrada, não querendo chorar por aquela mulher. "Acho que ela pensou que estava fazendo um favor a todos nós ficando distante".

"Onde ela está agora?"

"Ela se casou novamente com algum jogador de beisebol com quem ela estava tendo um caso há anos." Eu disse amargamente. "Ela fica viajando com ele agora".

Alice olhou para mim com compaixão e sem piedade. Eu não sei como ela conseguia isso, mas eu podia senti-la ali, ouvindo e se importando como eu sempre quis que alguém fizesse. Se Edward alguma vez se importou, eu não tinha me permitido acreditar nele.

"Você não fala com seu pai?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Eu acho que não tenho nada a dizer a ele".

"Vocês não se dão bem?"

"Na verdade, nos damos muito bem." Eu disse a ela. "Ou, nós costumávamos... quando eu era mais jovem".

"O que aconteceu?"

"Eu..." Eu parei por um momento. "Eu não sei".

"E você não pode ir até ele agora?" Alice perguntou.

Fiquei em silêncio por um momento.

Eu não tinha pensado sobre Charlie por muito tempo. Eu não tinha pensado sobre vê-lo, nem em visitá-lo. Eu _tinha_ me afastado do meu pai. Eu provavelmente ainda me afastava. Mas o pensamento de ir para casa, de vê-lo, de permanecer com ele, dizer a ele sobre Edward e sobre o que tinha acontecido... Eu podia sentir a bile subindo na minha garganta.

Então, eu finalmente consegui botar pra fora, "Não. Não, eu não posso ir até ele".

Pela primeira vez desde que eu tinha chegado aqui, eu tinha dito uma mentira a Alice.

Eu _sabia_ o que tinha acontecido.

Eu _sabia_ por que eu não poderia voltar para o meu pai, por que eu não podia vê-lo, por que - embora nós nos déssemos bem, mesmo que ele me amasse mais do que alguém jamais amaria - eu não podia me fazer enfrentá-lo.

_Eu era Renée._

* * *

_**Nota da Irene:** Oi meninas, quase fui dormir sem postar... corri aqui pra não deixar pra amanHã. Hahahaha. Bem... esse capítulo foi mais tranquilo... e eu estou tentando traduzir mais e mais capítulos para chegar logo a parte que me deixa de pernas bambas. A Bella me deixa com um caroço na garganta. Essa coisa toda de ela achar que não pode recorrer a ninguem me mata. Ela acabou se fazendo prisioneira do Ed por medo de ficar sozinha. Ainda bem que a Alice está ajudando ela a ver tudo diferente. Ah meninas... o EPOV que ela fala é do capítulo 21. Então espero reviews de vcs para postar o EPOV e BPOV... Senão será o BPOV e na outra semana o EPOV... kkkk. Beijos  
_


	20. O Convite

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer é dona de tudo. Eu estou apenas brincando.

* * *

**Capítulo 20 - O Convite **

Era o primeiro dia claro em quase uma semana. O vento estava soprando forte e feroz, mordendo meus dedos nus em volta de madeira. Eu tremia contra o frio, olhando para o céu sem nuvens enquanto o último raiar da luz do sol desaparecia na distância. O céu estava pintado com chamas de cores vibrantes: roxas, azuis e um vermelho brilhante e chocante. O sol era forte contra a paz da paisagem.

Sentei-me, empoleirada em cima da cerca verde, observando e ouvindo e esperando e pensando que essa era a primeira vez que eu tinha ficado verdadeiramente sozinha desde... eu não conseguia me lembrar desde quando. De onde eu estava, eu podia ver em cima da colina a casa da fazenda, escura e vazia. Havia uma única luz que brilhava através de uma das janelas do que eu assumi ser o banheiro. Eu me perguntava se ele estava em casa. Não havia nenhuma outra luz acesa.

Olhei para os meus pés, interligados com as ripas de madeira da cerca para ajudar a manter o meu equilíbrio, e sorri levemente para as confortáveis botas novas, que tinham mantido os meus pés quentes durante toda a semana.

Alice e Jasper haviam saído há dois dias e estariam retornando amanhã de manhã bem cedo. Eles tinham me ligado duas vezes no sábado e mais duas vezes hoje para me checar, para perguntar sobre os cavalos e para se certificar de que eu tinha tudo que precisava. Era uma pequena conexão, mas eu nunca me senti solitária. Eles confiavam em mim e se importavam se eu estava segura, mas eles não estavam me mimando. Eles não tinham adiado sua viagem para ficar e me sufocar com bondade e preocupação. Em vez disso, eles tinham transformado a minha presença em uma oportunidade. Eu não conseguia acreditar em como isso era incrivelmente libertador.

Tudo tinha corrido bem e sem qualquer incidente grave. Eu alimentei os cavalos na parte da manhã, ao meio-dia e à noite. Limpei suas barracas, arrumei o pequeno celeiro, tive a certeza de que o sótão estivesse impecável e organizado. Depois dos cavalos estarem alimentados e limpos, eu iria para a cabana e faria algo para eu comer, comendo minha refeição em silêncio e contentamento. Não havia tensão, nem medo e nem brigas.

Pela primeira vez na minha vida, a solidão pareceu me atingir.

Havia alguma coisa faltando, no entanto. Havia algum sentimento persistente que eu perceberia quando eu estava fazendo o jantar, ou andando do lado de fora, ou quando fui dormir na noite de sábado. Sentada em cima da cerca, olhando para a casa da fazenda, eu sabia o que era.

_Edward._

Eu não sentia falta dele. Eu não estava preocupada com ele. Eu não queria vê-lo, ou falar com ele, ou visitá-lo, ou cuidar dele. Não era nada que eu pudesse definir. Eu pensaria nele de vez em quando e... imaginaria. Havia tantas perguntas sem respostas, tantas coisas ainda não ditas. Por que ele tinha me trazido para cá, por que ele tinha me ignorado, por que ele tinha brigado comigo, por que ele tinha me jogado para fora. O que ele queria.

Eu podia senti-lo, escondido um pouco abaixo da superfície. Não uma presença constante, mas certamente uma recorrente. Eu podia sentir meu desejo, minha necessidade de compreendê-lo mais me lavando em ondas e caindo para a frente novamente e novamente. Em todos os nossos anos juntos, mesmo quando eu o conheci, eu nunca tinha sentido esta curiosidade incrível, esse interesse.

Eu _me importava_.

Eu me importava com quem ele era e no que ele havia se tornado e com o que eu tinha feito para ele e o que o levou até ali. Eu me importava com o por que de ele ter me jogado para fora de casa e por que ele tinha me convidado para voltar. Eu me preocupava com _ele_. Mas eu não podia entendê-lo.

Ouvi um ronco baixo e, em seguida, houve um hálito quente caindo sobre minhas mãos frias de repente. Pisquei, forçando-me a sair dos meus pensamentos com um aceno de cabeça. A luz tinha desaparecido quase completamente, mas eu ainda podia ver a grande forma na minha frente, o último dos raios do sol ricocheteando em uma manta vermelha profunda.

"Ei, Santana." Eu disse, mantendo a voz baixa e suave, tentando não parecer nervosa.

O resto dos cavalos estava do lado de dentro, mastigando alegremente sobre o feno em suas tendas. Eu costumava levar Santana por último porque ele era o mais difícil. Esta noite, porém, eu tinha decidido me sentar com ele por algum tempo antes que nós nos dirigíssemos de volta ao celeiro. Ele havia passeado pelo campo sozinho por quase uma hora, escovando por mim de vez em quando enquanto eu esperava em cima da cerca para que o sol finalmente desaparecesse.

Eu podia sentir meu coração batendo um pouco acelerado quando eu olhei ao redor no chão atrás de mim para a sua cabeça, sabendo que eu teria que pegá-lo em breve.

Eu podia me lembrar das palavras de Alice de conforto antes de ela partir, tentando aliviar os meus medos: "Santana é um bom cavalo. Ele não é selvagem, ele não está ferido, ele não está querendo matá-la, ou quebrá-la, ou dificultar sua vida. Ele é só um pouco mais... _complexo_ do que os outros. E você não conhece o suficiente sobre ele ainda para entender como ele é".

Eu nunca tinha sido menos confortada na minha vida.

Os últimos dias foram gerenciáveis. Ele continuaria andando em círculos em volta de mim sempre que eu tentava levá-lo a qualquer lugar. Ele se levantava e daria coices quando ele estava impaciente com a minha trapalhada. E quando eu puxasse sua cabeça para fora do campo, ele corria para longe de mim, malditamente quase arrancando o meu braço com ele.

Ainda assim, eu estava começando a ver o que Alice quis dizer.

Quando ele corria de mim, ele parava depois de alguns passos, como se ele estivesse apenas tentando fazer um ponto. Quando ele dava coices e pulava, nunca havia qualquer significado em seus olhos. Suas orelhas levantariam para a frente quando ele queria brincar, seus perigosos cascos nunca nem sequer perto de se conectarem com qualquer coisa exceto o ar. E quando ele andava em círculos, era porque eu estava andando muito devagar porque seu passo era muito maior que o meu. E eu tinha que correr para alcançá-lo. Eu não sabia como pedir a ele para ir mais devagar.

Estendi a minha mão para afagar seu nariz levemente. Ele puxou a cabeça para trás. Não com violência, nem com repulsa, mas com um simples e tranquilo movimento para longe do contato. Alice me disse que ele nunca permitia que as pessoas tocassem seu rosto, pois ele tinha sido maltratado pelo seu antigo dono, e ela só tinha alguma vez tocado seu nariz quando ele o pressionou na mão dela por si mesmo.

Com um sorriso triste, eu suspirei e pulei para fora da cerca. Ele ficou parado, olhando para mim quando eu inclinei-me e levantei o arreio do chão. Levei um minuto para desembaraçar a confusão, a neve presa à corda queimava minhas mãos enquanto eu separava a liderança do resto do cabresto. Quando eu finalmente tinha arrumado tudo, eu olhei de volta para Santana.

A luz tinha desaparecido completamente agora, e ele era simplesmente uma forma que aparecia no escuro. Estendi minha mão e a coloquei sobre a pele quente do seu pescoço. Ele levantou a cabeça um pouco para me ver quando eu deslizei minha mão até seu pescoço, através da sua juba, e mais para o outro lado, pegando o cabresto. Eu afrouxei em torno do seu nariz delicadamente, sorrindo quando ele manteve a cabeça baixa o suficiente para eu alcançá-lo. Minha cabeça não conseguiu nem mesmo chegar ao topo das suas costas, e quando ele levantou seu pescoço, ele ficou quase impossível de travar.

Ele era sempre mais agradável na hora do jantar.

Amarrei o nó da cabeça contra seu rosto e aticei uma linha mais longa no seu pescoço com toda minha mão. Ele sacudiu a cabeça ligeiramente e olhou para mim, seus olhos castanhos parecendo negros no escuro.

"Pronto para ir?" Perguntei a ele estupidamente.

Sem esperar, tentando caminhar com confiança, abri o portão para o campo e o levei para fora comigo. Nós escolhemos o nosso caminho até o celeiro através da neve com o vento que continuava com duras chicotadas na minha jaqueta, embolando meu cabelo e fazendo minhas bochechas e meu nariz ficarem dormentes. Eu tremi e andei um pouco mais rápido.

Santana era uma presença desmedida ao meu lado, abaixando a cabeça um pouco contra o vento, se movendo num ritmo que eu não conseguia acompanhar. Cada um dos seus passos era maior do que o último e antes que eu percebesse, ele estava praticamente me arrastando até o celeiro. Eu o segui, rindo, impotente enquanto marchamos até a porta da tenda e ficando na frente dela explicitamente. Ele balançou sua grande cabeça ao redor para olhar para mim, claramente querendo ficar longe do vento.

Eu sorri e acariciei seu pescoço mais uma vez antes de abrir a trava na sua porta e escancará-la. Ele não hesitou antes de entrar na barraca limpa e mergulhar na pilha de feno em um canto. Eu o segui, fechando a porta atrás de mim. Escorreguei sua focinheira fora e mexi no escuro enquanto eu a pendurava no gancho.

"Deveria ter se lembrado de ligar a luz do celeiro antes de escurecer, hein?" Eu perguntei retoricamente quando eu andei passando pela barraca de Jesse. Ela relinchou baixinho, como se concordasse comigo.

Cheguei à parede oposta do pequeno celeiro e liguei o interruptor.

Nada aconteceu.

Praguejando, eu mexi o interruptor para cima e para baixo, como se fosse ajudar de alguma forma. Eu não tinha idéia de onde Alice e Jasper mantinham as lâmpadas reservas, mas eu só podia imaginar que estariam na cabana. Enfim, eu não seria capaz de substituí-las até de manhã. Eu, a pessoa mais desajeitada que eu já conheci, escalando uma escada sem corrimão em uma noite de vento e escura e tentando trocar uma lâmpada? Isso não poderia terminar bem.

Eu ri um pouco com o pensamento enquanto tateei ao longo da parede traseira até minhas mãos atingirem os primeiros degraus da escada de madeira que levava ao sótão. Eu me arrastei até a sala do feno, que era igualmente sombria e muito mais alta, o vento uivava e vociferava contra o telhado. Abri a porta do meu quarto e puxei o cordão da luz em cima de mim.

Nada aconteceu.

"_Puta merda_." Eu cuspi sob minha respiração. Mesmo no escuro, eu podia ver o calor da palavra se elevando em ondas de fumaça da minha boca. Eu estava congelando.

A luz tinha ido embora.

Ouvi o vento em fúria lá fora, imaginando que ele devia ter batido em alguma coisa solta, ou entrado em curto-circuito enquanto girava ao redor furiosamente. Tremi um pouco na minha jaqueta, sabendo que eu nunca seria capaz de dormir hoje à noite no celeiro se eu quisesse evitar congelar até a morte.

Eu rapidamente fiz meu caminho de volta para baixo pela escada e corri para fora, ao redor do celeiro para a frente da cabana. Subi os degraus da varanda e empurrei a porta da frente sem hesitação. Não estava muito mais quente do lado de dentro. Eu podia sentir a temperatura cair um pouco a cada minuto que o sol ia embora, o vento parecendo muito mais violento no escuro.

Tentei acender todas as luzes na cabana antes de desabar na cama de Jasper e Alice com um mau humor de frustração. Eu não tinha idéia do que fazer.

Eu poderia acender o fogo, dormir ao lado da lareira em uma daquelas poltronas que eu estive na primeira noite que passei aqui. Eu sabia que isso me manteria aquecida. Mas eu não tinha certeza de que eu poderia mesmo _acender_ ao fogo. Procurar por fósforos ou isqueiros em um lugar escuro e desconhecido demoraria um pouco. Imagens da cabana inteira sendo incendiada passavam pela minha cabeça, do meu cobertor pegando fogo enquanto eu dormia e queimava o meu corpo, Alice e Jasper retornando para uma casa em uma pilha fumegante de cinzas.

Eu podia sentir a agitação ligeira de pânico começar com a perspectiva de estar sozinha. Eu congelaria e morreria e eu estaria sozinha quando isso acontecesse. Eu tinha que ligar para Alice e dizer a ela o que tinha acontecido, perguntar a ela se havia geradores, ou... algo assim. Eu não tinha idéia do que nada disso significava, nenhuma idéia de como consertar. Talvez ela me dissesse como fazer. Então eu só teria que ficar a noite toda com a paranóia de ter certeza que eu não queimaria nada. Mas pelo menos eu estaria aquecida. E eu não morreria.

Peguei o telefone ao lado da cama.

Ele estava mudo.

Eu o bati de volta em sua base, meu coração batendo mais rapidamente quando pulei para os meus pés e comecei a andar para trás e para frente, lutando contra o pânico.

_Sozinha. Sozinha. Sozinha. Sozinha. _

De repente, meus olhos tremeram e eu corri para a janela, agarrando o parapeito como se ele fosse me salvar. Eu praticamente pressionei meu rosto contra o vidro e pisquei para a noite e para a escura casa da fazenda.

Aquela luz do pequeno banheiro ainda estava acesa, queimando na distância, como um farol.

Sem sequer parar para pensar sobre isso, eu fiz meu caminho descendo as escadas rapidamente e voltei para fora. Eu fui ao redor do celeiro, garantindo que as fechaduras das portas da tenda estavam fechadas uma última vez, verificando todos os cavalos para me certificar de que eles estavam contentes para a noite. Então eu me virei para encarar as montanhas e a casa além delas.

Comecei a andar com uma determinação feroz, a apreensão escapando fazendo arrastar cada passo até mesmo quando tentei manter minha cabeça corajosamente erguida.

Eu me perguntava o que eu diria a ele, se eu voltaria antes de chegar lá, ou se eu bateria na porta, ou se eu entraria como se eu nunca tivesse saído, ou se eu o ignoraria, ou se ele me ignoraria, se eu pediria pela ajuda dele, ou se eu pediria para passar a noite. Pediria para ficarmos bem.

Subi em cima da colina, meu corpo inteiro tenso contra o vento que estava muito forte, muito mais doloroso no topo. Olhei para trás para a cabana escura que tinha sido a minha casa pela última semana, que tinha parecido mais como uma verdadeira casa do que qualquer lugar que eu já tinha ficado. Ela não era nada sem Alice, eu percebi.

Virei as costas e continuei andando, descendo a colina até chegar à beira do jardim. Eu podia ver a árvore morta e perguntei-me se ela sobreviveria ao vento, ou se seria arrancada da terra pelas suas raízes secas.

Quando cheguei ao último degrau da varanda, eu parei de andar. Minha garganta estava completamente seca, meu coração martelando no meu peito. Eu não estava mais com frio.

Eu não tinha pensado em nada para dizer.

Lentamente, eu subi as escadas como se estivesse no meu caminho para ser executada.

E se ele tivesse mudado de idéia? E se ele não me quisesse mais aqui? E se ele quisesse que eu fosse embora? E se ele não se importasse se eu congelaria até a morte? Engoli com dificuldade, tentando imaginar o que eu faria se ele me mandasse embora. Eu imploraria?

Pressionei minha mão plana contra a porta da frente, com medo de bater. Ollhei para trás, hesitando, meus olhos caindo sobre a calçada vazia.

Ele não estava em casa.

Exalando alto, eu tentei a maçaneta e descobri que ela ainda estava desbloqueada. No meio do nada, com Alice e Jasper sendo as únicas pessoas por quilômetros, trancar a porta da frente nunca foi uma necessidade. Eu nunca tinha ficado tão agradecida pelo isolamento em minha vida.

Abri a porta ansiosamente e arrastei minha mão contra a parede à minha esquerda, procurando a luz do corredor.

Tudo estava iluminado, a luz vindo imediatamente em uma claridade animadora.

Eu ri de alívio quando empurrei a porta fechada atrás de mim, afastando o vento e me permitindo ser englobada no calor da casa. Olhei em volta, surpresa quando me senti confortada por estar de volta. Este lugar que tinha sido um tormento e uma prisão era agora um refúgio familiar. Eu não pude evitar de sentir-me de repente e completamente segura.

Eu entrei, tirando o casaco pesado e tirando as botas. Elas estavam molhadas, com neve e lama, então eu as trouxe para a sala dos fundos, a fim de secar. Coloquei uma toalha em baixo para que o chão não ficasse sujo.

Quando fiz meu caminho de volta através da cozinha, olhei para o relógio sobre o fogão. Era quase seis horas. Eu me perguntei se Edward estaria em casa logo, ou se ele passaria a noite na cidade com Rosalie e Esme. Tentei não me preocupar sobre isso, sobre o que aconteceria se ele me chutasse para fora e eu não tivesse para onde correr, dizendo-me que eu ia enfrentá-lo quando ele chegasse em casa.

Cavei na geladeira, procurando algo para comer. Estava totalmente vazia e senti uma ligeira dor de culpa quando pensei em Edward não comendo nada durante toda a semana. Eu sabia que não era a minha responsabilidade alimentá-lo, eu sabia que ele era um adulto que deveria e poderia cuidar de si mesmo e de suas próprias necessidades, mas ainda havia o desejo inexplicável de fazer isso por ele. Isso não tinha abrandado.

Consegui cavar um pouco de queijo e grelhá-lo sobre as duas partes da extremidade de um pedaço de pão. Envolvi metade dele em papel alumínio e o coloquei na geladeira antes de subir para o andar de cima para tomar uma ducha. A água quente ajudou a acalmar os meus ossos congelados e relaxar-me de forma significativa. Meus dedos das mãos e pés passaram de brancos para um vermelho irritado com o calor do spray.

Quando me enrolei numa toalha e fui para o meu quarto para pegar um pijama, eu pulei um pouco com o ar frio que me encontrou. Eu disparei e agarrei algumas roupas fora das minhas gavetas antes de correr de volta para fora. Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu conseguiria dormir lá esta noite.

Vesti-me no banheiro antes de voltar para baixo. Olhei o relógio novamente, era um pouco depois das oito.

Sentindo-me um pouco cansada após o estresse do dia, juntei alguns cobertores da sala e os arrastei para a biblioteca. Eu os coloquei em uma das poltronas, em seguida, fui até uma das prateleiras a escolhi um livro. Leitura, como regra, me fazia dormir rapidamente. Eu realmente nunca tinha gostado de ler. Corri meus dedos ao longo das capas dos livros, procurando algo que pudesse conquistar meu interesse.

Enquanto eu olhava, meu olho pegou na parede ao meu lado e a fileira de fotos alinhadas por cima da lareira preta ornamentada. Eu vi meu próprio rosto olhando de volta para mim e eu andei para mais perto curiosamente, desejando que as luzes da biblioteca não fossem tão velhas e fracas.

Era uma foto do dia do nosso casamento, uma foto que eu nunca tinha visto antes. Tracei meu dedo ao longo da moldura enquanto eu olhava para ela. Eu estava olhando diretamente para a câmera, feliz, mas não sorrindo. Eu parecia... satisfeita. Linda. Não havia nada sobre esse casamento que fosse indigno. Tinha sido perfeito e perfeitamente frio. Os braços de Edward estavam envolvidos ao redor de mim e seu rosto estava no meu cabelo. Talvez ele estivesse beijando o topo da minha cabeça, era difícil dizer. Sua expressão era ilegível, seus olhos fechados.

O fundo da imagem tinha dobrado um pouco dentro da moldura e eu podia ver o canto de uma outra foto saindo de trás dela.

Peguei a moldura e a virei de ponta cabeça, liberando as garras no veludo atrás e puxando-a para longe.

Não era uma segunda foto.

Eu vi um pedaço de papel com um roteiro escrito, elegante e clássico. Nenhum vestígio de qualquer coisa real. Eu sabia exatamente o que era antes de eu levantá-lo, olhando para ele com incredulidade.

Nosso convite de casamento.

É claro que Esme o teria guardado, teria colocado em uma moldura que - para ela - havia sido preenchida com tanta felicidade. Meus olhos traçaram os nossos nomes, a data, a hora.

Eu nunca tinha visto isso antes.

Era tão diferente do convite que eu queria, o convite que deveria ter sido o meu.

Ele tinha sido enterrado na pilha de correspondências que eu peguei na mesa da frente antes de fazer o meu caminho lentamente pelas escadas até meu apartamento novo e minúsculo. Era tudo que eu podia pagar como uma estudante, especialmente porque eu não tinha ninguém para dividir. Ele estava sujo e o papel de parede estava descolando nas paredes e o gerador fazia tudo sufocante e ontem eu tive certeza de que eu tinha visto uma barata. Ainda assim, era adequado para o que minha vida tinha se tornado.

"Venha morar comigo." Edward tinha insistido, quando eu o tinha levado comigo para olhar o apartamento.

Revirei os olhos quando nós saímos do carro e olhamos para o edifício. "Edward, o que aconteceu entre nós foi uma coisa única. Eu não vou morar com você".

Eu não olhei para ele para ver o seu desapontamento, algo que eu estava tão acostumada desde aquela noite fatídica há pouco mais de uma semana atrás, quando eu tinha ido para a cama com ele.

Ele mal tinha pisado na porta do apartamento antes da oferta sair da sua boca mais uma vez, olhando para mim com olhos grandes e aterrorizados, ele disse, _'você não pode viver aqui_'.

Mas eu podia. E eu vivi.

Enfiei a chave na fechadura e empurrei a porta aberta com o meu ombro. Ela abriu com um estrondo, que era a única maneira dela ser aberta, e eu tropecei para dentro, chutando-a fechada atrás de mim novamente.

Corri para o meu quarto, vasculhando minhas correspondências rapidamente, realmente não esperando ver nada importante. Não até que meus olhos caíram sobre o pequeno envelope com o meu nome rabiscado na frente com uma caligrafia familiar.

Sentei-me na cama e olhei para ele por alguns instantes, segurando-o longe do meu corpo como se fosse me atacar.

Um milhão de cenários piscaram pela minha cabeça, cada um mais romântico e dramático do que o outro. Imaginei todas as coisas que ele poderia ter escrito para mim, todas as desculpas, as declarações de amor eterno, todas as belas palavras de desespero que ele poderia ter usado para consertar tudo.

Depois, quando eu não pude mais suportar a antecipação, eu virei o envelope e o abri com os dedos trêmulos. Puxei a carta para fora ansiosamente, jogando o envelope de lado com um sorriso animado. Meus olhos caíram sobre o papel agarrado na minha mão, meus olhos deslizando através das palavras rapidamente. Depois outra vez. E mais uma vez.

E mais uma vez.

Estava escrito à mão, bonito, simples, pessoal, perfeito. Sem elegância ou pretensão, sem caligrafia elitista, ou flores estranhamente perfumando, ou papel de cor pastel. Foi escrito como um ensaio, ou uma nota, ou uma carta: em papel comum em uma fonte comum. Mas _não era_ um ensaio, ou uma nota, ou uma carta.

Era um convite de casamento.

O convite de casamento _dele_.

Eu o deixei cair levemente sobre a cama ao meu lado e levantei o telefone fora do gancho. Rapidamente disquei um número e o segurei em minha orelha. Ele tocou duas vezes antes de ser atendido na outra extremidade.

"Você pode vir aqui, por favor?" Eu perguntei, e desliguei o telefone sem esperar por uma resposta.

Sentei-me na minha cama, as lágrimas correndo em trilhas silenciosas pelo meu rosto, por segundos, minutos, mil anos.

Por fim, dei uma guinada para os meus pés e corri para o banheiro. Eu esvaziei todo o conteúdo do meu estômago no chão de azulejos tímidos do banheiro.

Balançando a cabeça, coloquei a foto de volta na prateleira depois de dobrar o canto da fotografia para baixo para esconder o que estava por trás dela.

Eu nunca tinha visto esse convite de casamento antes. Meu convite de casamento. Edward o tinha escolhido e enviado porque eu não queria, porque eu não poderia encarar ter um menos perfeito. E seria menos perfeito, não importava com o que parecesse porque o nome ao lado do meu estava totalmente errado.

Engolindo em seco, voltei-me para a estante e peguei o primeiro livro em que toquei: _O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes_. Eu sempre odiei a história, achando que era muito obscura, muito assustadora, muito dolorosa. Eu não achei que me importaria de lê-la esta noite.

Voltei para a poltrona e puxei os cobertores apertados em volta de mim, dobrando minhas pernas até meu peito, deleitando-me com o calor e a suavidade da casa. Olhei para o relógio pendurado na parede sobre o piano. Quase oito e meia.

Abri o livro e comecei a ler.

Eu estava dormindo antes que Lockwood atravessasse o Grange.

* * *

_**Nota da Irene:** Quero agradecer novamente a Ju M. por sempre ser uma beta tão perfeita. Meninas... o que será que vai acontecer quando o Ed encontrar a Bella dormindo na sala hein? Mistééééério! Hahahah_

_Bom, estamos chegando em partes muito legais e espero que vcs gostem. Capítulo que vem é com o POV Ed... se vcs colaborarem *cof cof*_

_Eu sei que algumas de vcs acham chato a gente ficar pedindo review. Mas não há nenhuma maneira, além dessa, de a gente saber se vcs estão gostando ou não. Eu vejo na estatística do site que tem mais de 500 pessoas abrindo cada fic por dia, e recebo 10 reviews. Então eu me pergunto se é por vcs não darem a mínima para a atualização ou por simplesmente não saber que TODA AUTORA, TODA TRADUTORA, ama receber uma reviewzinha sabendo que vcs leram e gostaram da fic. Afinal eu passo horas pesquisando e traduzindo para postar um capítulo, no caso de EI, a gente passa semanas pesquisando para conseguir postar um capítulo. Esse trabalho todo não vale nada se eu postar e ninguem se manifestar para dizer se gostou ou não. Não é só dizer o que tem de errado, mas realmente participar e mostrar que continua lendo. Pq senão não há sentido em continuar._

_E como vcs nos deram mais de 50 reviews ontem em Parachute, a cena extra 1 foi postada aqui: **http: / www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 7042860/ 1/** (retirem os espaços)  
_

_Beiijosss e até quinta que vem_


	21. Extra do Capítulo 20  Sem Filhos

**Cena Extra do Capítulo 20 - Sem Filhos**

Ela esteve me olhando por um longo tempo.

Toda noite eu permanecia na cidade, procurando uma desculpa para ficar longe da tensão silenciosa da casa da fazenda. Agora que Bella tinha saído – ou, mais exatamente, agora que eu a tinha chutado para fora - a casa parecia muito mais vazia. Às vezes eu sairia com Emmett e Rosalie, às vezes eu visitaria a minha mãe. Em noites como esta, eu só queria estar perto de pessoas que eu não conhecia. Desconhecido, mas não sozinho.

Corri meus dedos sobre o vidro liso da garrafa, o frescor do suor deslizando sobre minha pele facilmente. Eu mantive meus olhos fixos na madeira do bar em frente a mim, tentando ignorá-la. Eu podia sentir seus olhos vagando sobre meu corpo como um predador. Eu sabia o que ela veria quando ela olhasse: bonito, solteiro, e precisando de uma distração.

Apenas uma dessas era verdade.

Tomei outro gole da minha bebida e tentei não pensar em seus olhos queimando nas minhas costas. Eu tinha pensado que eu sentiria falta do interesse, da atenção, do desejo. Eu tinha ficado sem isso por tanto tempo.

Mas eu não senti.

Eu queria que ela olhasse para qualquer outro lugar.

_Eu vinha a este bar quase todas as noites. Eu quase nunca bebia - talvez um gole em uma ou duas cervejas enquanto eu estava sentado e ficava por horas. Eu dizia a mim mesmo repetidas vezes que eu só precisava de um lugar para relaxar, que eu gostava da atmosfera, que eu gostava de observar as pessoas interagirem. Mas eu não estava sendo honesto comigo mesmo. _

_Eu estava esperando por ela. _

_Eu estive sentado neste mesmo bar, na mesma mesa, várias semanas atrás. Era uma noite de quinta-feira e eu estava bebendo com alguns amigos quando ela entrou pela porta. Ela estava cercada por um grupo de pessoas, sorrindo e leves mechas de cabelos castanhos cacheados em torno do seu pescoço e caindo em seu rosto, pele de porcelana e corpo esbelto, olhos escuros que riam. Senti minha respiração travar na minha garganta enquanto ela caminhava em direção ao bar, a única pessoa no ambiente. Todos os seus amigos - inferno, todos no bar - eram em preto e branco, formas cinzas em movimento ao seu redor. Ela era a única em cores vibrantes e chocantes. Sem dúvida uma das mulheres mais bonitas que eu já tinha visto. _

_Naquela noite, eu simplesmente a observei._

_Eu vi o álcool deixá-la tonta e descuidada, sua energia se expandindo quanto mais ela bebia até que ela estava completamente e deliciosamente livre. Ela foi simpática e educada com todos que falaram com ela, quer ela conhecesse, ou não. Ela estava animada quando falava, batendo seus membros enfaticamente quando ela contava uma história ou respondia a uma pergunta. _

_Ela era tão incrivelmente viva. _

_Eu não falei com ela naquela noite, algo que eu sempre lamentei. E nas semanas seguintes - todas as noites - voltei para o bar esperando que ela voltasse, na esperança de que eu tivesse a chance de falar com ela apenas uma vez, de ouvir sua voz, para me aquecer em sua luz. Era tudo que eu realmente queria, só ter um momento com ela e nada mais. E, noite após noite, eu fiquei mais determinado, mais obcecado. _

_Finalmente, pouco mais de um mês depois de eu ter posto os olhos nela pela primeira vez, ela apareceu de novo. _

_Ela entrou com um grupo menor, minha cabeça girando ao redor para encarar a porta como se eu tivesse a sentido entrar. Ela estava com duas meninas que estavam penduradas em dois meninos. _

_Ela estava sozinha. _

_Sentei-me - paralisado - por vários minutos enquanto eu a observava estabelecer-se no bar. Ela falou com seus amigos por um tempo, rindo e brincando, tomando uma bebida clara, que eu não conseguia identificar pela distância. _

_Senti alguém deslizar na cadeira ao meu lado e um rápido olhar revelou uma loura bonitinha, sorrindo timidamente enquanto olhava para mim. Eu levantei da minha cadeira, para longe da menina, como se eu tivesse sido electrocutado. _

_Assim que eu fiquei em meus pés, eu não pude deixar de passar por ela. _

_Eu andei e deslizei para o banco ao seu lado, encostado ao bar, sem jeito. Tomei uma respiração profunda e reuni toda a minha coragem antes de dizer, "Posso te pagar uma bebida?"_

_Ela se virou para mim, seus olhos aumentaram ligeiramente de surpresa. Eles eram escuros, profundos e ricos que combinavam com seu cabelo e contrastavam perigosamente com o marfim da sua pele. Eu os assisti enquanto eles percorriam meu corpo, em seguida de volta para cima vergonhosamente. Eu me senti como se estivesse nu diante dela, como uma oferta. _

_Sua expressão mudou para uma travessa quando ela encontrou meus olhos novamente, um pequeno sorriso jogando no canto da sua boca delicada. _

_Ela se inclinou para a frente e seus dedos estavam no meu pescoço de repente, escovando minha pele brevemente antes de caírem para a minha gravata. Eu a senti soltá-la com uma intimidade familiar antes que ela passasse a trabalhar nos três botões superiores da minha camisa. Engoli em seco nervosamente, meu coração martelando na minha garganta enquanto eu a observava, sem me mover um centímetro. _

_Ela era muito corajosa. _

_Quando ela terminou, ela recuou e olhou para mim por um momento com uma expressão satisfeita antes de girar para o barman. _

_"Um gim-tônica, por favor." Ela pediu em voz baixa. _

_A melodia perfeita da voz dela me esmagou._

Senti a transformação familiar do ar quando alguém deslizou para o banco ao meu lado. Mantive meus olhos baixos, recusando-me a olhar para os olhos da mulher que tinha estado me observando tão faminta por tanto tempo. Depois de um momento, ela inclinou-se para perto, seu hálito quente em meu pescoço e com cheiro de canela e vodka.

"Eu não acho que eu o vi aqui antes." Ela ronronou.

Dei de ombros, ainda não olhando para cima. "Não estive aqui antes".

Seu sorriso era tão brilhante que eu podia senti-lo com o canto do meu olho. Ela colocou a mão no meu braço gentilmente e fiquei surpreso com o contato, empurrando levemente sob seu toque. Ela não pareceu notar e manteve os dedos firmemente agarrados em minha manga, amassando a pele por baixo como um gato.

"Eu teria me lembrado de você." Ela me disse.

"Sim?" Eu me virei para olhar para ela finalmente, levantando as sobrancelhas ligeiramente quando avistei seus longos cabelos vermelhos e pele marfim. Ela era linda e tão pouco natural. E os olhos dela... um escuro marrom ardente.

Eles eram tão parecidos com os olhos de Bella quando nos conhecemos.

"Mmmm." A mulher confirmou com um zumbido. Então ela olhou para mim através dos seus cílios grossos. "Compre-me uma bebida?"

Olhei para ela por um momento, observando sua aparência e sua voz forte, os centímetros de pele que eu podia ver e o cheiro apetitoso do seu cabelo.

Eu encolhi os ombros. "Por que não?"

A mulher sorriu para mim e acenou para o barman, dizendo a ele para anotar nossos pedidos de bebida. Ela pediu uma vodka com martini. Eu pedi um gin-tônica.

Quando o homem por trás do bar colocou nossas bebidas na frente de nós, a mulher sorriu para ele e tomou um pequeno gole antes de voltar para mim, estendendo a mão.

"Eu sou Victoria." Ela se apresentou.

"Prazer em conhecê-la, Victoria." Estendi minha mão para pegar a dela, sentindo seu aperto em meus dedos sugestivamente com um pouco mais de força e calor do que o necessário. "Eu sou..." Parei. "Lance".

Eu não estava certo de por que eu menti.

Ela pegou minha hesitação no tranco, e se ela soube que eu estava mentindo para ela, ela não me disse. Em vez disso, seu sorriso alargou-se consideravelmente e ela perguntou, "Como em Lancelot?"

"Suponho que sim." Eu disse com um pequeno sorriso, moderadamente divertido com sua tentativa de humor

"É bom com sua espada, então?"

Minhas sobrancelhas levantaram em surpresa. Victoria certamente não acreditava em perda de tempo. Normalmente, isso teria sido extremamente desalentador, mas hoje eu pensei que talvez fosse bom.

Eu já tinha perdido muito tempo.

_"Eu vou lhe dar meu número novamente." Ela disse, revirando a bolsa enquanto procurava por um papel e uma caneta. "Não perca isso desta vez"._

_Eu a observei em silêncio enquanto ela emergiu vitoriosa, sua mão segurando um lápis quando ela rasgou uma folha de papel de uma agenda pequena. Eu não poderia me fazer dizer a ela que eu não tinha realmente perdido o seu número, que eu _nunca_ perderia alguma coisa que ela me desse, mas que eu tive muito medo de ligar para ela. _

_Eu tinha deixado o emprego no prestigiado Hospital Northwest e me transferido para o pequeno laboratório da Universidade quando eu soube que ela era estudante. Eu nem sequer tinha pensado nisso quando mandei meu pedido, que nem sequer parecia como uma escolha. Tudo o que eu sabia era que eu tinha que vê-la novamente. Quando eu a tinha encontrado no café por acaso, quando ela me disse que tinha um namorado, eu senti todo o meu mundo desmoronando. Eu resolvi que não iria procurá-la, que eu não faria nada para machucá-la, ou prejudicar um relacionamento em que ela estava obviamente feliz._

_Como se eu pudesse. _

_Eu não tinha idéia de que ela era cronicamente desajeitada, constantemente entrando e saindo do pronto socorro com ferimentos leves e graves da mesma forma, todos parecendo antigos. E quando eu a tinha visto sentada na sala de espera, segurando seu braço, eu senti que não conseguia respirar. _

_Eu não podia escapar dela. _

_"Quem é essa?" Perguntei à enfermeira da triagem. _

_Ela olhou para a lista de entrada e me olhou com curiosidade quando respondeu, "Isabella Swan"._

_Esse nome. _

_Tinha que ser ela. _

_Quando ela me deu o número dela em sinal de gratidão, eu tinha achado que ela só estava sendo educada. Eu não poderia ligar para ela sabendo que ela realmente não me queria. Mas quando ela colocou o pequeno pedaço de pape contendo seu número de telefone na minha mão pela segunda vez, eu sabia que não teria forças para resistir a ela por mais tempo. Fechei o papel firmemente na minha mão, esmagando-o fortemente no meu punho. _

_Ela sorriu para mim e encolheu os ombros, "Se eu vou continuar me aproveitando da sua amizade, provavelmente devemos ser amigos primeiro"._

_Eu ri, "Eu acho que sim"._

_Segurei meu braço estendido para ela e ela o agarrou firmemente enquanto eu a ajudei a se sentar na mesa de exame. Ela mancou em seu tornozelo torcido, andando devagar ao meu lado quando eu diminuí o ritmo para combinar com o dela. Eu podia sentir sua mão quente queimando sobre a pele do meu braço e eu tremi um pouco, lembrando da faísca e calor dos seus lábios. _

_Eu não sabia como eu poderia ser seu amigo. _

_Mas isso era melhor que nada. _

"Eu o deixei sem graça?" Victoria sorriu perante o meu silêncio.

Voltei minha atenção para ela com relutância. "Não".

E era a verdade.

Eu estava longe de ficar constrangido pelas mesquinhas e inseguras tentativas de sedução que eram apresentadas a mim por mulheres ao longo do tempo. Talvez houvesse um ponto em minha vida quando eu ficaria corado por uma mulher bonita puxando a minha gravata, beijando meus lábios, sorrindo e jogando charme, mas não agora. Eu não era mais aquele homem.

"Você está vermelho." Ela me disse, seu sorriso ainda grande e brincalhão.

Eu sorri para ela, sabendo o que ela queria. "Estou considerando as possibilidades." Eu disparei de volta, abaixando a minha voz sugestivamente.

Ela piscou para mim, sendo pega desprevenida. Em seguida, um sorriso curvou seus lábios de novo e vi a emoção brilhar em seus olhos.

"Você deveria." Ela piscou e colocou a mão na minha coxa. "Há um monte delas".

Eu sabia que podia fodê-la a qualquer hora que eu quisesse.

Lá fora atrás do bar, no carro dela, num quarto de hotel. Ou nos três.

Isso me daria alguns minutos de esquecimento. Alguns minutos onde eu não teria dor, não teria que pensar. Eu estaria no controle.

Ela não ficaria desapontada. Eu não ficaria confuso.

E então eu me levantaria e iria embora. Eu não me importaria.

Bella se importaria?

Minha mão serpenteou até meus cabelos com a frustração.

Eu sabia que Bella não se importaria. E se ela se importasse... bem, eu não me importava se ela se importasse. Ela não deveria.

Bella tinha ido embora, pela semana toda. Todas as tentativas que eu fiz para me aproximar, para me desculpar, foram geralmente ignoradas por ela. Eu não esperava nada mais depois de jogá-la para fora da casa, não esperava que ela visse a mudança em mim tão logo que eu a tinha sentido. Eu não esperava que ela soubesse que eu via o que ela estava fazendo e isso tinha me mudado. Mas ela não havia retornado para a casa e eu tinha certeza que ela nunca retornaria. E não era culpa dela.

Estava solitário lá.

Victoria parecia impaciente com o meu silêncio e deslizou sua mão sobre a minha coxa e agarrou meu braço novamente, apertando-me levemente. "Você quer dançar, Lance?"

"Por que não?"

Então nós dançamos.

Ela pressionou seu corpo no meu, tentando excitar-me. Não demorou muito até que eu me senti ficando duro. E, pela minha parte, eu fechei meus olhos e tomei o prazer no contato físico com alguém. Fazia um longo tempo.

Isso era melhor que... nada

"Então, Lance, minha casa não é longe".

"Não?"

"Vamos lá. Podemos caminhar".

"Tudo bem".

Saímos do bar e ela me levou pela rua. Eu respirei fundo e travei meu queixo.

Posso muito bem acabar com isso.

_"Esta é Irina." Eu apresentei a mulher ao meu lado. _

_Assisti Jacob estender sua mão e pegar a dela, sacudindo-a educadamente. Então Bella avançou, apresentando-se com um sorriso. Quando nos viramos para sentar em nossos lugares, ela se virou para mim e piscou. _

_Engoli em seco. _

_Seus cabelos estavam puxados para trás de forma livre, metade deles caindo sobre seus ombros, ondulados e com um cheiro doce. O vestido preto que ela usava batia um pouco abaixo dos seus joelhos e era modesto, mas eu ainda podia sentir o corpo inteiro aquecer enquanto eu permitia aos meus olhos um breve momento para trilhar pelas suas pernas._

_Ela estava calçando um AllStar vermelho. _

_Eu sorri enquanto puxei a cadeira para Irina, depois puxei a minha própria cadeira em frente a Jacob. _

_"Então, Irina." Bella começou, colocando o guardanapo delicadamente sobre seu colo enquanto se sentava "O que é que você faz?" _

_Eu desviei o olhar, realmente não ouvindo a resposta da outra mulher. _

_Esta era a nossa pequena tradição. Bella interrogaria minhas parceiras até os aperitivos serem servidos, então ela me provocaria e me diria que mulher maravilhosa eu havia encontrado. Jantaríamos com Jacob e Bella brincando levemente um com o outro, tentando nos incluir. Em algum momento, Bella me perguntaria como estava indo o meu trabalho. _

_Eu não sabia se isso era como cada jantar com Bella e Jacob seria, ou se este era apenas seu jeito em primeiros encontros. Eu não sabia porque eu só ia em primeiros encontros._

_E então, no final da noite, eu dirigiria para a casa da minha acompanhante e a deixaria sem beijá-la._

_Com Irina não foi diferente. _

_Como o resto, ela era muito bonita, bastante inteligente e bondosa. Ela tinha uma postura um pouco mais forte do que algumas das outras mulheres com quem eu tinha namorado, mas ela era educada. Ela conversou animadamente com Bella, estava à vontade comigo, era fácil de se conviver. _

_Quando eu estacionei na casa dela, eu esperava que ela parasse e esperasse - como muitas delas fizeram - que eu me aproximasse e tentasse beijá-la._

_Ela hesitou com a mão na porta e eu suspirei, virando a cabeça para dizer a ela boa noite, com desdém, esperando que ela não fosse uma das meninas que eu teria que implorar para sair. _

_Mas quando meus olhos pousaram sobre ela, ela não parecia estar esperando por um beijo. Havia quase... simpatia em sua expressão. _

_"Há quanto tempo você a ama?" Ela perguntou de repente. _

_Senti minha boca abrir em surpresa e me forcei a fechá-la rapidamente. "Quem?" Eu perguntei, me fazendo de bobo enquanto eu tentava me recuperar. _

_"Bella." Disse Irina, revirando os olhos. "Quanto tempo?" _

_Eu suspirei e esfreguei o rosto com as mãos, não esperando ter esta conversa com ninguém, muito menos com uma mulher que eu mal conhecia. _

_"Desde sempre." Dei de ombros, tentando fazer parecer que não era grande coisa, tentando não deixar que ela me visse. _

_Ela não estava convencida. _

_Ela olhou-me com força por alguns segundos antes de ela dizer com firmeza, "Isso não vai dar certo, Edward"._

_Ela saiu do carro e fechou a porta antes que eu pudesse responder. _

Esperei calmamente atrás dela enquanto Victoria destrancava a porta do seu apartamento. Ela se atrapalhou bêbada com suas chaves, antes de finalmente ter sucesso, abrindo a porta rapidamente. Ela virou-se e agarrou a frente da minha camisa, puxando-me para dentro, ao mesmo tempo em que ela bateu os lábios contra os meus.

Eles pareciam desesperados e bêbados, molhados e deliciosos e completamente errados. Eu podia sentir meu corpo ficar rígido contra o dela, incapaz de fazer meus lábios se movimentarem.

Ela se afastou um pouco, ainda segurando na frente da minha camisa com força em sua mão.

"Você está bem?" Ela perguntou, mesmo eu sabendo que ela não se importava.

Dei de ombros e afastei-me dela por um momento. Ela ficou parada, olhando, enquanto eu corria a mão pelo meu cabelo novamente. "Você provavelmente já ouviu falar sobre isso".

"Isso?" Ela perguntou, confusa.

"A coisa toda com Arthur e Guinevere*****." Eu expliquei. "Muito difícil".

_*__A Lenda do Rei Arthur__: Assim que Arthur sobe ao trono, ele escolhe Guinevere para ser sua esposa. E ela é sequestrada na lua-de-mel por um de seus pretendentes, Lancelot. (Ele fala isso em relação ao nome falso que ele se deu, Lance). E ela se apaixona por Lancelot. Quando Arthur descobre sobre isso, manda matar Guinevere e luta com Lancelot e o mata. Guinevere passa o resto de seus dias em um convento._

Seus olhos se iluminaram, sem realmente entender. Eu não esperava que ela entendesse.

"Ah, sim, isso seria mesmo." Ela riu. Depois acrescentou, "Sorte sua... eu não sou senhora de ninguém".

"É o meu dia de sorte".

Ela sorriu para mim, não entendendo nada. Seus olhos que eram tão vivos também eram vagos, insensíveis e desapegados. Talvez fosse o que eu precisava.

"Quer outro drinque?" Ela ofereceu, indo até o armário de bebidas.

"Por que não?"

Ela riu enquanto misturava as bebidas, de costas para mim. "Você diz muito isso, você sabia?"

"É melhor do que perguntar por que".

"Acho que sim." Ela se virou, uma bebida em cada mão. "Sente-se." Ela indicou o sofá, e eu obedeci.

Ela entregou-me a minha bebida, subiu em meu colo e começou a desabotoar a minha camisa. Seus lábios encontraram os meus, e eu a beijei de volta duramente. Minha boca se moveu da dela pelo seu pescoço, e murmurei em seu ouvido, "_Bella_".

Ela se afastou um pouco.

"Victoria." Ela corrigiu.

Mas ela não se intimidou e começou a trabalhar nos botões na parte superior da sua blusa.

Não era Bella.

Era Victoria.

Não era Bella.

Ela se apertou em mim novamente e beijou meu pescoço.

_Eu não poderia ir devagar o suficiente, ser gentil o suficiente, querendo saborear cada momento do que ela estava me dando. Mas eu poderia evitar o temor que também permaneceu abaixo da superfície, que se eu fosse muito lento, fosse muito gentil, ela fugiria. _

_Ela tinha vindo correndo para o hospital, selvagem e com lágrimas nos olhos, implorando e tremendo e querendo estar perto de mim e eu não conseguia ver a tristeza em seus olhos. Eu a levei até o meu apartamento, minha mão segurando a dela o caminho inteiro. Ela ficou me apertando com força, em contrações dolorosas. _

_Quando ela tirou sua roupa de repente, eu senti todo o mundo chegar a um ponto insuportável. _

_Seus olhos estavam sempre tão tristes. Eu tinha começado a notar quando eu passava um tempo com ela, quando nos encontrávamos para almoçar, ou ficar em seu apartamento com Jacob, ou sair para beber. Ela escondia isso bem, mas por baixo havia uma profunda dor, essa dor que eu queria tirar dela. Ela vivia e amava e ela era mais forte que seu passado, mas ele estava sempre lá. Subjugado e esperando. _

_Seus olhos estavam gritando agora. _

_Ela estava diante de mim, mãos na cintura, toda perfeição e expectativa. Seu cabelo caía em mechas em torno do seu rosto, aderindo a sua pele através das lágrimas. Seu rosto estava vermelho e em agonia. Seu corpo inteiro estava tremendo e maravilhoso, as linhas do seu rosto limpas e fortes sob sua pele. _

_Eu nunca tinha visto alguém sendo torturado, mas ela era como eu imaginava que seria. A profundidade dela, os lugares escondidos que ela não mostrava a ninguém, eu podia ver tudo. Eu não entendia isso, mas eu conhecia isso. Conhecia em um nível mais profundo do que palavras. A rejeição e o abandono e a auto-depreciação caíam sobre a superfície na minha frente enquanto ela estava parada, exigindo que eu a amasse. _

_Demorou um longo tempo antes que eu pudesse falar. Eu senti sua forma ir para longe de mim, seu rosto ruborizando, e eu vi a sua força diminuindo para vergonha. A coragem que eu tinha visto na noite em que a conhecera havia desaparecido, era apenas uma máscara. Se ela a arrancasse eu a amaria ainda mais. _

_Então eu disse a ela. _

_Eu disse a ela que eu a amava e a senti deslizar em mim, para o conforto dos meus braços e minha cama e eu sabia que não era nada para ela e tudo para mim e eu não poderia, com a vida em mim, fazer-me me importar. _

Desde o minuto em que eu tinha dito o nome dela, tinha sido demais para mim. Eu não aguentei a ilusão, a desilusão de que isso me compraria paz, ou conforto. Eu fiquei sentado lá por outro minuto, mas quando as mãos de Victoria chegaram à minha cintura, eu a sentei no sofá enquanto eu levantava.

"Eu não posso. Desculpe. Tenho que ir".

"Você está brincando, né?"

Mas eu já estava na porta.

_Ela estava em pé na minha frente, o rosto pálido e com medo. Eu podia ver seu rosto vermelho e quente em constrangimento quando meus olhos viajaram lentamente até seu braço. Havia sangue escorrendo da grossa ferida, correndo em trilhas ao longo do branco da sua pele, e tudo que eu conseguia pensar era no que minha vida seria se ela se fosse._

_Eu podia sentir o quão delicada ela era quando eu a segurei, desesperado para ter certeza que ela era real, que ela não tinha fugido de mim. A neve caía em torno de nós calmamente no escuro, só sendo um nítido contraste com a violência do meu movimento, o tremor do seu corpo, e o silvo alto das minhas palavras quando eu quis saber onde ela esteve. _

_Eu assisti a sopa correndo pela parede em cascatas, sentindo o medo rolando de Bella em ondas quando ela saltou aos seus pés. Ela estava gritando e cuspindo em mim através da sua confusão e eu me alegrei com isso. Eu não queria sua bondade. _

_Eu vi o jeito que minha mãe estava olhando para ela, vi a simpatia e a confusão e as questões nadando por trás dos seus olhos. Os olhos de Bella pareciam tristes. _

_"Por que você me trouxe para cá? Por que você não me deixou para trás em Nova York? Por que eu estou _aqui_, Edward?" _

Eu estacionei na garagem da casa da fazenda, a memória da nossa última briga persistindo logo abaixo da superfície. Desliguei o motor e fiquei sentado no carro por vários momentos, segurando o volante fortemente. Eu não queria ir para o vazio escuro da casa.

Não outra vez.

Eu suspirei, frustrado comigo mesmo pela minha fraqueza, desejando que eu pudesse simplesmente esquecer. Alice a amava, Jasper não parecia se importar com sua presença quando eu falei com ele. Eu deveria apenas apreciar a minha privacidade enquanto eu a tinha, desejando que ela não acabasse nunca. Olhei para o meu celular no assento ao meu lado, sabendo que ninguém tinha ligado.

Com uma bufada de nojo, eu abri a porta e saí para a noite. Peguei meu telefone e fechei a porta do carro atrás de mim, subindo os degraus da varanda com resignação.

Quando eu abri a porta, parei momentaneamente.

A luz estava acesa no corredor.

Ela estava de volta?

Uma sensação intensa tomou conta de mim com a idéia, um sentimento que não era nem esperança, nem raiva, nem medo, nem felicidade. Ouvi atentamente o movimento em cima, todo o meu corpo tenso quando eu estiquei meus ouvidos para o menor som.

Caminhei lentamente para a cozinha, não ouvindo nada. Eu podia sentir a tensão crepitando no ar quando acendi a luz, perguntando-me se ela estava de volta em seu quarto, tentando entender o que a fez voltar. Cada pior cenário piscava pela minha cabeça no espaço de um segundo. Sangue e doença e morte, todos vestidos em seu rosto. Se fosse uma emergência, ela teria me chamado?

Era como se caísse onda após onda, sem nenhum sinal de alívio. Eu não tinha idéia do que ela queria agora, se ela estaria aqui para brigar comigo, ou me dizer que ela estava saindo por bem, ou para exigir um divórcio, ou para bater no meu rosto. Eu não saberia como responder a nenhuma dessas coisas. Eu não saberia como responder a _ela_.

Atirei-me rapidamente nas escadas para o pequeno quarto frio que tinha sido meu. A porta estava fechada, a luz estava apagada, e quando eu entrei, eu soube que ele estava vazio.

Caminhando de volta e descendo as escadas lentamente, eu podia sentir minha tensão crescendo.

Onde ela estava? O que ela queria? Por que ela estava aqui?

Quando cheguei ao andar de baixo novamente, meus olhos foram para a entrada da biblioteca, onde eu podia ver uma pequena luz fraca queimando através da escuridão.

Caminhei até a porta devagar, a ansiedade crescendo, segurando a minha respiração.

Quando entrei, meus olhos caíram imediatamente no pequeno corpo em uma das poltronas. Ela não estava aqui para brigar, nem para me deixar aqui, nem estava aqui para me acusar, ou me atormentar, ou cobrar. Ela estava completamente silenciosa, enrolada como um gato, seus olhos fechados e sua respiração ritmada, dormindo.

Eu soltei minha respiração quando senti meu coração começar a bater forte.

"Bella?"

* * *

_**Nota da Irene:** Espero que tenham gostado. Até domingo mando o 21_

_\o/_


	22. O Perdão

**Capítulo 21 - O Perdão**

Eu estava quente e confortável, cheia com sensação de preguiça de estar cercada nos braços de alguém. As imagens que dançavam ao redor nos meus sonhos eram coloridas e suaves e agradáveis. Eu podia sentir minha própria respiração, sentir a minha própria pulsação, e eu sabia que estava flutuando. Eu não queria e eu não entendia o que era que estava me puxando para trás, mas era irresistível.

A voz estava chamando meu nome de uma longa distância. "Bella?"

Eu me movi, tentando ignorar quem quer que fosse, o que quer que fosse que estava me perturbando.

"_Bella_".

Meus olhos se abriram no mesmo instante que eu reconheci a voz que tinha com tanta eficácia permeado meus sonhos e me arrastado de volta à consciência a contragosto.

Pisquei várias vezes, tentando limpar o brilho obscuro da sala e enxergar o rosto pálido diante de mim em foco. O branco da pele, o bronze do cabelo esperado e macio. A única característica que era dolorosa e incrivelmente clara era o verde brilhante dos seus olhos.

"Edward?" Minha voz saiu em um murmúrio confuso, seu nome soando como um suspiro questionador, não realmente esperando uma resposta.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Ele perguntou suavemente, sua cabeça inclinada para um lado enquanto ele se ajoelhou na minha frente.

Que pergunta estranha.

Por que eu não estaria aqui?

Eu estava segura aqui.

Quente e confortável e sonolenta.

E então isso veio correndo de volta: onde eu estava, o que eu estava fazendo aqui, o que tinha acontecido.

"Oh!" Meu corpo inteiro estremeceu ereto em uma posição sentada, os cobertores que estavam encapsulados em torno de mim foram empurrados para baixo da minha cintura, minhas pernas entrelaçadas neles firmemente. Meus olhos chicotearam ao redor da sala rapidamente, notando que eu estava enrolada em uma das cadeiras da biblioteca, a tênue luz ainda sobre _O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes,_ que estava esquecido e deixado de lado no chão.

Eu mordi meu lábio, sentindo uma onda de pânico crescendo no meu peito.

"Você está bem?" Ouvi Edward perguntar ao meu lado.

Meus olhos voltaram para o seu rosto em surpresa. Eu estive tão preparada para a sua raiva, ou rejeição, ou - no mínimo - o seu incômodo, que a preocupação em seu rosto estava completamente e totalmente me desarmando. Ele estava ajoelhado ao lado da cadeira, a mão sobre um dos braços, olhando para mim com confusão e preocupação.

"Sim, eu..." Eu finalmente engoli meu choque e gaguejei, "A energia elétrica acabou na casa da Alice. Estava ficando muito frio, então eu simplesmente pensei..." Eu parei de repente, torcendo as mãos no meu colo desconfortavelmente.

O que eu _pensava _era que eu não podia ficar sozinha. Eu tinha congelado sob a pressão do inesperado e tinha vindo correndo de volta para a primeira pessoa que eu pensei que poderia me salvar, com o rabo entre as pernas.

Esperei, prendendo a respiração, para que Edward reconhecesse a minha fraqueza.

"Onde estão Alice e Jasper?" Ele perguntou ao invés disso, olhando ao redor da biblioteca como se eu estivesse escondendo-os em algum lugar. "Eles estão lá em cima?"

"Não, não!" Eu disse rapidamente, explicando. "Eles saíram pelo fim de semana. Eu estava cuidando dos cavalos para eles e..." Fiz uma pausa, olhando o olhar curioso de Edward sobre mim, seu rosto se tornando ilegível novamente enquanto ele ouvia o que eu estava dizendo. Eu engoli o caroço recém-formado na minha garganta sufocada, "Desculpe-me".

As sobrancelhas de Edward subiram ligeiramente. "Por que você está se desculpando?"

Eu abri minha boca e depois a fechei abruptamente. Ele não havia perguntado sobre qual das muitas coisas eu estava pedindo desculpas, ele não me disse que ele não a aceitaria, ou que ele não queria ouvi-la. Houve uma certa confusão na sua pergunta. A parte não-dita: _Não há nada para se desculpar._

"Eu não sei." Eu disse baixinho, com um encolher de ombros. Minha voz era quase um sussurro quando eu arrastei meus olhos devagar para encontrar os seus.

Ele se inclinou um pouco, sua postura séria, suas palavras fortes. "Eu lhe disse que você era bem-vinda aqui, e eu quis dizer isso".

Não havia espaço para debater com ele.

"Obrigada." Eu simplesmente balbuciei as palavras, meus olhos ainda trancados nos seus.

Olhamos um para o outro por alguns momentos e eu podia sentir meu corpo relaxando de volta na cadeira. Ele não me chutaria para fora, ele não se ressentia que eu tivesse voltado. Eu observei quando ele se inclinou para trás em seus calcanhares e ficou de pé, andando os dois passos até o sofá e sentando-se à minha frente.

"Então, quando é que Alice e Jasper voltam para casa?" Ele perguntou, a descontração da questão completamente estranha para mim.

"Amanhã de manhã." Eu disse a ele, mantendo a minha voz igual a dele.

Edward balançou a cabeça como se fosse o que ele esperava. Depois foi a vez de ele deixar cair seus olhos para o seu colo, torcendo as mãos e olhando suas cutículas nervosamente. Quando ele olhou de volta para mim finalmente, sua testa estava franzida ligeiramente.

"Então será...?" Ele parou, engolindo.

Ele não parecia estar pensando em terminar a pergunta e ele não precisava. Eu praticamente podia ouvi-la, a curiosidade vazando por todos seus poros, gritando com cada linha de tensão em seu corpo.

_Você vai voltar para cá? Você vai voltar para eles? _

_Você vai partir?_

_Você vai ficar?_

Eu me inclinei de volta na cadeira com um suspiro, puxando as pontas do meu cabelo pensativamente enquanto eu o observava, me olhando. Eu podia ver o interesse em sua postura, o engajamento em seus olhos. Era mais do que eu tinha visto nos últimos meses. Mas não havia nenhuma indicação de uma forma ou de outra. Eu não podia ver a resposta certa em qualquer lugar em seu rosto.

"Eu me sinto horrível ficando com eles." Eu disse depois, segurando minhas mãos para cima com a explicação. "Eu me sinto horrível forçando-os a cuidar de mim como..."

Eu parei.

_Como você fazia._

Ele pareceu perceber as palavras que faltavam também. Eu vi o seu maxilar tenso contra o seu rosto, seu corpo inteiro tenso com a emoção. Esfreguei minha testa com a mão, momentaneamente protegendo-me dos seus olhos.

Então eu ouvi, "Você pode voltar".

Eu puxei minha mão do meu rosto e olhei para ele, com certeza eu não tinha ouvido corretamente. Mas ele ainda estava olhando para mim, o rosto cuidadosamente controlado novamente.

Eu hesitei, sem saber o que dizer. Nós nunca tínhamos sido vocais sobre o que precisávamos, o que queríamos, o que estávamos sentindo. Eu não tinha certeza de que eu era mesmo capaz de lhe dizer a verdade e falar honestamente.

Tomei uma respiração profunda.

"Eu só estou com medo de que..." Eu gaguejei parando e reiniciando, "Eu não sei se..."

Edward viu minha luta com um aceno de cabeça e finalizou para mim.

"Você não sabe se eu vou expulsá-la de casa novamente." Ele afirmou calmamente, como se soubesse disso o tempo todo.

Meu rosto ficou vermelho.

Eu estava tão malditamente cansada de ter medo, mas eu não sabia como parar.

"Você nunca me deu uma razão, nunca me disse por que." Eu tentei explicar para ele. "Você se desculpou... e eu _acredito_ em você, mas... isso não quer dizer..."

Eu podia sentir-me ficando presa de novo.

Edward tirou os olhos para longe dos meus rapidamente, a sua boca abrindo, exasperado. Por algum motivo eu não achei que isso tenha sido dirigido a mim. Sua mão voou até a sua nuca e ele começou a esfregar como parte da tensão.

"Isso não significa que você pode confiar em mim." Ele completou o meu pensamento.

Dessa vez, houve resignação em sua voz. Os cantos da sua boca ficaram ligeiramente curvados para baixo, suas sobrancelhas esmagadas fortemente, seus olhos tristes. Ele parecia estar procurando uma resposta que era impossível encontrar.

Mas essa era a pergunta errada.

"Não é isso..._ exatamente_." Minha voz estava calma e hesitante. Edward se virou para me encarar de novo lentamente, sua mão se afastando do seu pescoço. "Eu só não quero..."

Fiz uma pausa.

"O quê?" Ele solicitou, sua voz suave.

Engoli fortemente e finalmente consegui dizer, "O que quer que eu tenha feito para deixar você tão zangado... eu não quero começar a fazê-lo novamente".

Edward piscou para mim.

Eu podia ver a surpresa com a minha resposta lavando sobre ele. Surpresa, que pareceu desaparecer lentamente em uma expressão que parecia suspeita como culpa, remorso.

"Não foi culpa sua." Ele disse enfim, com um aceno de cabeça.

Eu não pude segurar a risada cínica que me escapou.

"Tudo o que aconteceu aqui é minha culpa." Eu levei a culpa sem nenhum esforço da minha parte porque era a verdade. Minha verdade. "Eu sei disso agora".

Os olhos de Edward se estreitaram para mim imediatamente. "Não faça isso".

"Por que não?" Exigi. "É verdade".

"Tanto quanto eu posso dizer, há _duas _pessoas nesta sala." Ele respondeu, cruzando os braços sobre o peito incisivamente.

Eu abri e fechei a boca várias vezes.

Ele esperou calmamente, como se finalmente registrasse dentro de mim que algo tinha mudado. Algo na briga, ou na semana que passamos separados, ou no meu regresso a casa, tinha alterado um de nós, ou nós dois.

Meus olhos viajavam sobre Edward lentamente, ainda vestindo sua roupa do trabalho. Sua gravata estava solta, vários botões estavam desfeitos, seu cabelo estava mais desarrumado do que o habitual e eu o imaginei correndo os dedos por ele centenas de vezes no caminho de volta para casa. Eu podia ver o esforço e energia que o mantinham na sala, que o faziam falar comigo. O meu próprio sendo espelhado perfeitamente. E, ainda assim, estávamos aqui, lutando pela tensão por algo do outro lado que nenhum de nós tinha qualquer evidência.

Fiquei em silêncio por um longo tempo enquanto eu olhava para ele, mordendo meu lábio em contemplação.

Foi a voz de Edward que me quebrou dos meus pensamentos.

"Então." Ele disse de forma conclusiva. "Você não quer ficar aqui comigo e não quer voltar".

Apesar de ter sido formulada como uma afirmação, eu sabia que era uma pergunta.

_E agora, Bella?_

Eu suspirei, sabendo que ele realmente não entendia que isso não era sobre confiar nele, ou deixá-lo com raiva, não era sobre usar Alice e Jasper. Meu desejo de ficar sozinha - de não ter que precisar dele e não precisar deles - era horrível e intimamente ligado à razão pela qual eu não poderia existir sem eles.

"Eu só desejaria não ser tão fodidamente _inútil_ o tempo todo." Eu rosnei para fora a insegurança abruptamente e sem pausa.

Edward quase não hesitou. "Você não é inútil."

Senti uma risadinha ridícula borbulhando dentro de mim, risada que nasceu da futilidade e da frustração impotente. "Obrigada pelo voto de confiança, Edward, mas eu _realmente_ sou".

"Bem." Edward disse pensativamente, olhando o meu sorriso triste. "Se você não quer ser, então você não será por muito tempo".

"Por que você está sendo tão bom comigo?" Eu exigi abruptamente.

O sorriso de Edward era tão triste quanto o meu.

"Porque isso é minha culpa também." Ele disse com firmeza. "E nos últimos meses, eu fui..." Ele parou, sua voz parecendo falhar, quando seus olhos encontraram os meus.

Os meses de silêncio e fome e raiva e tensão.

Eu podia vê-lo se arrependendo e não se arrependendo deles.

"Eu entendo isso." Eu disse suavemente, com um aceno.

O sorriso de Edward ficou um pouco menos triste.

Em seguida, ele desapareceu completamente.

"Com todo o respeito." Ele disse solenemente. "Você realmente, _realmente _não entende".

"Ok, eu não entendo." Eu admiti, uma risada sincera escapando de mim inesperadamente. Eu a sufoquei, minha expressão mudando para um interesse genuíno. "Mas eu _quero_ entender. Isso tem que contar para alguma coisa, certo?"

Edward olhou para mim por vários momentos, seus olhos trilhando o meu corpo lentamente até que descansaram no meu rosto. Quando o seu olhar fixou com o meu, eu podia ver a confusão que era menos confusão e mais... pensativo.

Eu podia vê-lo _pensando._

"O que aconteceu com você?" Ele perguntou, sua voz um afiado exalar.

Sentei-me um pouco mais ereta. "O quê?"

Ele pareceu lutar por um momento antes de afirmar simplesmente, "Você está diferente".

Inclinei a cabeça, perplexa com a súbita mudança na conversa.

"Eu quero dizer... eu acho que..." Eu gaguejei, sem saber o que ele queria que eu dissesse. Finalmente, olhei para ele e cruzei meus braços para combinar com os seus. "Você estava aqui o tempo todo, você sabe".

Edward me encarou por um longo segundo antes de respirar "sim" de acordo, indiferente.

Fiquei confusa por um momento mais sobre a sua resposta vaga antes de virar a questão de volta para ele.

"Bem, o que aconteceu com _você_?" Perguntei, minha voz com a familiar provocação.

"Eu mudei de idéia." Ele respondeu simplesmente, com um encolher de ombros.

Como se fosse tão fácil assim.

"Mudou de idéia sobre _o quê_?" Eu cutuquei, sentindo meu pulso acelerar um pouco com a possibilidade de obter algumas respostas.

"Sobre as coisas".

Meu suspiro virou um silencioso gemido de frustração quando revirei os olhos para ele. Ele continuou a olhar para mim, um pequeno sorriso brincando nos cantos da sua boca.

"Certo." Eu admiti de má vontade, sabendo que não havia sentido em forçá-lo. "E o que exatamente fez você mudar de idéia sobre as _coisas_?"

Edward encolheu os ombros. "Quem sabe".

Estava escrito por toda a sua postura defensiva e a leve centelha de vulnerabilidade em seus olhos. Eu sabia que quanto mais nós dançássemos em torno um do outro, mais tempo nós desperdiçaríamos. Mas eu quase podia ver claramente agora. Talvez até esse ponto tivesse havido evasão de ambas as partes, como sobre o lugar onde vivíamos, no que nós éramos bons, o que nos impedia de quebrar completamente. Agora, porém, _agora_ era a auto-preservação. Tudo entre nós tornou impossível de sermos totalmente abertos um com o outro se nós dois quiséssemos sobreviver. Eu tinha certeza que ele não estava preparado para ouvir tudo e eu _sabia _que eu não estava.

"Deixe-me perguntar uma coisa, Edward." Eu disse baixinho, pensativamente mudando de assunto. "Quando as coisas estavam bem, quando nos conhecemos e éramos felizes juntos... ou você era feliz comigo... você _realmente_ me deixou entrar?"

Essa tinha sido uma pergunta que me torturou durante os últimos meses.

Todos os dias olhando para ele se colocando mais longe de mim, vendo sua frieza e sua apatia, e pensando que eu nunca tinha realmente o conhecido. E que mesmo quando as coisas estavam melhores, eu não sabia quem ele era.

Eu sempre tinha sido brutalmente honesta com ele.

Ele havia sido brutalmente desonesto.

Edward ficou quieto por um longo tempo antes de dizer: "Eu teria, se..." Sua voz vacilou e morreu em sua garganta.

"Se o quê?" Eu solicitei, tentando manter minha voz gentil.

"Se você tivesse se importado o suficiente para pedir".

Senti suas palavras como um golpe esmagador, a verdade delas irradiando dolorosamente em cada osso e nervo do meu corpo.

"Eu estou pedindo agora".

"E _agora_ é um pouco mais complicado do que simplesmente pedir".

Eu não podia simplesmente pedir mais.

Eu poderia simplesmente ir até ele e dizer "um centavo pelos seus pensamentos" e perguntar-lhe como foi seu dia e o que ele queria para o jantar e o quanto ele gostava das pessoas com quem ele trabalhava e como o tempo seria amanhã. Eu não poderia perguntar a ele qual era o seu livro favorito, ou quem foi seu melhor amigo na escola, por que ele amava tanto a ciência desse jeito.

Tudo em nossas vidas eclipsou as pequenas coisas que normalmente compõem uma pessoa. O que deixava as pessoas que nos rodeavam longe de nos definir.

Por mais que isso nunca pudesse ter sido antecipado, eu sempre soube que me casar com ele era errado, que me aproveitar dele e deixar-me ser aproveitada não conseguiria construir um relacionamento com uma chance de dar certo.

E eu não tinha me importado.

Eu não tinha me importado que eu não o conhecesse, ele não tinha se importado por não me conhecer. Ele me amava, eu precisava dele. Anos pensando que talvez isso não fosse o problema, que talvez fosse o destino, que talvez nós fossemos simplesmente _errados_ um para o outro e nós não sabíamos, cortando em uma única frase proferida por ele.

"Eu acho que é." Eu disse baixinho sentindo pontadas de lágrimas nos meus olhos.

Eu as sacudi rapidamente em frustração, baixando a cabeça para que ele não visse. Ele deve ter notado, porém, porque ele não respondeu por um longo tempo. Ele ficou sentado, silenciosamente, enquanto eu lutava para recuperar o controle.

"Olha, Bella." Eu ouvi a sua voz, tão suave. "Por que eu não saio?"

Minha cabeça imediatamente chicoteou para olhar para ele.

"Sair?" Eu perguntei, rapidamente. "Sair para onde?"

"Deixe-me falar com Alice e Jasper amanhã." Ele sugeriu. "Vou ver se consigo fazê-los ficar por aqui com você, para ajudá-la a cuidar da casa. Dessa forma, você não estará em débito com eles".

"Eu apenas estarei em débito com você." Eu zombei, lutando contra a descrença que ameaçava ultrapassar-me.

Edward balançou a cabeça. "Eu já disse isso antes: você não me deve nada".

Senti um caroço se formar na minha garganta novamente.

"Para onde você vai?" Eu perguntei, minha voz tremendo ligeiramente.

"Minha mãe está louca para voltar para a casa dela e do meu pai. Eu vou viver com ela, na cidade. Vai ser mais perto do hospital e eu não terei que me preocupar sobre ela viver sozinha..." Ele encolheu os ombros, como se fosse a sugestão mais sensata do mundo.

E talvez fosse.

A idéia de ficar com Alice e Jasper aqui, estar em um lugar onde eu não tivesse medo, onde me sentisse segura, onde eu tivesse tempo para tomar algumas decisões e liberdade do medo de fazer isso... Eu podia sentir o meu pulso começar a correr um pouco de excitação.

Ao mesmo tempo que eu podia sentir uma dor leve, um pequeno buraco de desconforto.

"O que isso significa?" Sussurrei.

Edward pareceu confuso.

"O quê?" Ele perguntou.

Obriguei-me a dizer as palavras. "Você me deixar aqui." Meu corpo inteiro estremeceu, mas minha voz se manteve estável. Eu tinha certeza de que Edward não tinha percebido. "O que isso _significa_?"

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Isso não significa nada".

"Edward..."

"Isso significa o que você quiser que isso signifique." Ele disse vagamente, acenando com a mão.

O que ele estava dizendo?

Que eu tinha que decidir o que fazer? Que ele me deixando poderia significar que estávamos separados, ou divorciados, ou casados?

Eu podia ver isso na cara dele, que ele estava pronto para eu dizer alguma coisa, para dizer a ele o que eu queria, e ele não brigaria comigo.

"Isso não cabe a mim." Eu disse com firmeza.

"Não, Bella. Isso _cabe _a você." Edward balançou a cabeça novamente, sua voz forte. "Você passou sua vida inteira permitindo às pessoas fazerem escolhas por você, dando forma e definindo quem você é e como você vive sua vida". Ele fez uma pausa antes de acrescentar, "E eu não me excluo de tudo isso".

Eu podia sentir meu pânico crescendo, não sabendo o que eu poderia desejar, ou como ele poderia me fazer escolher.

"Não foi sua-" Eu comecei antes que ele me interrompesse com uma risada áspera.

"Não foi minha _culpa_?" Ele perguntou com amargura. "Sim, sim. Nada disso foi minha culpa".

Eu inalei asperamente como se eu fosse dizer algo, mas não havia nada que eu pudesse dizer a ele. Eu assisti a culpa e o sarcasmo desaparecerem lentamente e serem substituídos, mais uma vez, com a mesma expressão ilegível.

Por fim, perguntei a ele baixinho, "Por que você está fazendo isso?"

Ele me concedeu um pequeno sorriso.

"Porque eu _devo._" Ele disse, repetindo as minhas próprias palavras de volta para mim.

Eu balancei a cabeça em silêncio e arranquei meus olhos dos dele, olhando de volta para o meu colo. Meus olhos se arrastando para o chão devagar e vendo o livro caído, suas páginas abertas e dobradas do impacto. Inclinei-me e o levantei do chão em silêncio e sem comentários. Alisei as páginas e o fechei firmemente, colocando-o sobre a mesinha ao lado da cadeira.

"Posso ligar amanhã para Alice e Jasper e perguntar isso a eles?"

Eu quase não ouvi a pergunta, foi muito mais baixa.

Sem dizer uma palavra - sem olhar para ele - eu assenti.

"Tudo bem." Edward concordou.

Então eu o ouvi se movendo e se levantando. Eu ainda não olhei para ele. Eu o ouvi se mover em minha direção e então ele estava bem na minha frente, sua mão estendida para a minha como se ele quisesse ajudar-me a ficar de pé.

Eu não pude deixar de olhar para ele agora.

Ele estava parado alto sobre mim, olhando para baixo, a palma da mão voltada para cima enquanto ele esperava.

Minhas sobrancelhas subiram em confusão e eu curvei a minha cabeça para o lado em questão.

"Cama?" Ele solicitou.

Entendendo, eu hesitei antes de apertar a minha cabeça com um pequeno sorriso.

"Está muito frio." Eu expliquei, apontando para o calor da biblioteca. "Eu estou bem aqui".

Edward engoliu em seco e deixou cair sua mão, os olhos piscando com algo que parecia como culpa antes que ele se recompusesse novamente.

"Você pode dormir no meu quarto." Ele ofereceu, antes de emendar rapidamente, "Eu vou dormir no sofá da sala".

"Edward..." Eu comecei a protestar, sentindo-me um pouco pálida quando eu me lembrei da última vez que eu havia entrado em seu quarto.

Edward sorriu para mim. "Eu prometo que eu limpei".

Não pude conter o riso que irrompeu de repente, libertando imediatamente a tensão. O sorriso de Edward se transformou em um pequeno sorriso genuíno com a minha reação e ele estendeu a mão para mim mais uma vez.

Desta vez, eu olhei para ela apenas um segundo antes de tomá-la. Senti seus dedos envolverem em torno dos meus, o calor da sua mão apertando a minha própria. Levantei-me e empurrei os cobertores que estavam enrolados em mim com força para o chão, saindo deles com uma graça incomum.

Assim que eu estava firme nos meus pés, soltei a mão de Edward. Ele se inclinou e levantou os cobertores em seus braços, arrastando-os para a sala de estar e os colocando no sofá. Eu hesitei por um momento, sem saber o que deveria fazer. Antes que eu pudesse deliberar por muito tempo, Edward estava me fazendo sinal para segui-lo e ele me levou calmamente até as escadas. Eu trilhei atrás dele, observando a força e tensão nas costas da sua camisa, achando que ele parecia exausto.

Quando chegamos à sua porta eu parei, meus passos retardando a uma parada. Edward agarrou a maçaneta com facilidade e abriu a porta antes de voltar para mim e apontar-me, sem saber da minha breve hesitação.

Passei por ele lentamente, entrando no quarto.

Meus olhos se arregalaram quando percebi o chão limpo, a cama impecavelmente feita, a estante de livros arrumada.

"Eu lhe disse." Eu ouvi atrás de mim.

Eu virei para trás para ver Edward me observando da porta com um sorriso pequeno, envergonhado.

Eu sorri para ele fracamente, ainda me sentindo um pouco espantada.

Edward limpou a garganta sem jeito com o meu silêncio, e o sorriso caiu do seu rosto para ser substituído por uma expressão mais formal, cortês.

"Bem, boa noite." Ele disse com um ligeiro aceno. "Eu vou te ver de manhã".

Com isso, ele virou-se e fez o seu caminho de volta para as escadas.

Sua retirada imediata pareceu agarrar-me fora do meu estado de choque.

Eu encontrei-me chamando seu nome rapidamente antes de segui-lo para fora do quarto. Ele já estava no meio da escada quando ele me ouviu. Ele se virou, seus olhos claros sobre os meus com confusão. Desci os cinco degraus que nos separavam e joguei meus braços em volta do seu pescoço, o meu corpo caindo no dele.

Eu o senti ficar tenso sob o meu abraço, mas eu não me importei. Eu não conseguia sentir nada além do alívio correndo através de mim, inundando minhas veias e me enchendo de uma sensação inesperada de esperança.

Eu estava parada no degrau acima dele, o que nos deixou exatamente olho no olho quando eu me afastei. Eu tive que lutar para não rir da sua expressão, que era similar a que tinha sido a minha momentos atrás quando eu tinha entrado em seu quarto. Seus braços pendiam molemente dos seus lados.

Eu sorri para ele por um momento antes de virar e andar de volta pela escada.

Eu podia sentir tudo o que eu queria dizer chocalhar ao redor em minha cabeça enquanto eu puxei as cobertas sobre a cama grande. Palavras que eu deveria ter dito atrás dele, ou sussurrado com meus braços em torno dele, ou lhe dito na biblioteca, com os olhos fixos nos meus.

_Obrigada. Eu nunca mereci você. Sinto muito. Fique. _

* * *

_**Nota da Irene:** Olha que legal: Dois capítulos em uma semana... E na verdade tenho essa fic traduzida até o capítulo 28, pois ela me deixa louca. Espero que vcs estejam amando tanto quanto eu e a Ju, nossa super beta._

E tenho uma boa notícia_: Eu consegui a autorização de uma fic que me deixa COMPLETAMENTE LOUCA._

Fridays at Noon (Sextas a Tarde). Ela tem 32 capítulos e está finalizada. Já traduzi 2 capítulos e quando terminar 5 vou começar a postar. A fic é muitoooooo divertida. O Edward é louco! No bom sentido.

**_Sinopse:_**_ A vida de Edward Masen se cruza com Bella no restaurante onde ele come nos almoços às sextas-feiras.  
Ele é bonito, arrogante, e é acostumado a evitar o amor.  
Ela não se impressiona com as coisas que normalmente faria as mulheres caírem aos seus pés._

Beijos e ah... deixem de ser "mázinhas" e deixem reviews pra mim, é tão triste postar toda semana e receber 3 ou 4 reviews. Eu sei que tem mais gente que isso lendo a fic *faz cara de má*

* * *

**Marise:** Obrigado pelas reviews e por estar gostando da fic, eu tbm amo.

**Laryza:** Eu tbm fico louca pra saber o que vai acontecer. Vc vai ficar pasma com as próximas revelações.

**Andressa Santana:** \o/ _Eu tbm sou impressionada com essa fic, principalmente pq ela é bem escrita e tem conteúdo. A autora nos deixa sempre sem saber quem é o bonzinho e quem é o vilão. _

**Vanessa: **Eu tbm pensava assim sobre a Bella, essa passividade dela as vezes me incomoda. Mas é o jeito dela. Ela simplesmente aceita o que está acontecendo na vida dela como se tudo sempre fosse consequencia dos erros do seu passado._  
_


	23. A Saída

**Capítulo 22 - A Saída**

Chutei meus calcanhares levemente contra os pneus enquanto eu balançava as pernas para frente e para trás do lado da carroceria. A borracha contra borracha vibrando de volta, fazendo cócegas no meu pé. Meus dedos traçaram ao longo do lado da carroceria, o metal frio em minhas mãos.

Era um dia bonito - o primeiro em um longo tempo. O sol estava quente e o vento estava congelando. A neve começou a derreter um dia antes, sob a suave pressão do sol. Tudo ainda era uma cegueira branca e linda, mas eu podia ver o gelo ao longo do telhado da varanda começando a escorrer para o chão abaixo.

Fiquei quieta enquanto eu observava Edward passar da casa para o seu carro, com os braços carregados com roupas, livros e malas de viagem. Ele olharia para mim de vez em quando e eu sorriria para ele tristemente, não dizendo nada e não me oferecendo para ajudar.

Eu não acho que eu seria capaz de manter a minha decisão se eu abrisse minha boca para falar, se eu sentisse o peso da solidão iminente em meus braços.

No início da semana, na manhã depois que eu tinha retornado para a casa da fazenda, eu tinha acordado muito tarde. O sol não passando através das janelas do quarto logo que apareceu no horizonte, então eu fui capaz de, lentamente, bocejar acordada, revigorada e não tendo a certeza de que horas eram.

Levei alguns minutos para sair da cama quente quando eu me estiquei luxuosamente. Finalmente eu balancei as pernas ao redor para o chão e levantei-me, saindo para o corredor e indo ao meu banheiro. Eu sabia que havia um grande banheiro anexado ao quarto de Edward, mas eu não queria usá-lo. Eu ainda me sentia mais confortável no meu pequeno canto da casa.

Peguei uma muda de roupa, moletom e calça jeans e meias quentes o suficiente para eu sair para alimentar os cavalos. Encontrei uma toalha e a atirei sobre meu outro braço, fazendo o caminho do meu antigo quarto de volta para o banheiro.

Tomei um banho longo, espantada com a leveza que eu sentia. Era quase como um veneno sendo extraído de uma ferida, a drenagem lenta e dando alívio. Eu sabia que Edward e eu não tínhamos decidido tudo, sabia que ainda havia coisas que precisavam ser trabalhadas, mas, pela primeira vez, eu pensei que talvez nós seríamos capazes de fazer isso. Sem a pressão de viver juntos, sem a interação forçada, seríamos capazes de conversar e se desculpar e perdoar em nossos próprios termos. Eu ainda não tinha certeza se eu merecia o seu perdão, eu ainda não tinha certeza se ele merecia o meu, mas isso não parecia mais tão impossível.

Finalmente, fui capaz de me convencer a desligar a água quente e sair para o ar frio. Eu me arrepiei quando consegui sair do banho e me vestir, enrolando meu cabelo na toalha firmemente contra o frio.

Juntei a minha roupa suja e quando eu as trouxe de volta ao meu quarto, ouvi vozes filtrando acima das escadas da cozinha.

"... Eu sinto muito por você ter ficado preocupada." Eu ouvi a parte final de algo que Edward estava dizendo. Ele parecia irritado. Parei por um instante e escutei, curiosamente parando no topo da escada.

A voz de Alice respondeu com um tom um pouco tenso. "Estamos apenas felizes que ela esteja bem".

"E se ela não estivesse?" Edward cutucou. Minha testa franziu em confusão com sua pergunta, sem entender o contexto.

Houve uma longa pausa.

Finalmente, ouvi Alice dizer baixinho, "Edward, nós _não podemos_ nos mudar para cá".

Eu deixei um pequeno suspiro escapar de mim.

Ele havia dito a eles que ele se mudaria? Ele havia pedido a eles para se mudarem para cá?

Ele não tinha me acordado?

"Por que não?" Ele perguntou, quase que imediatamente.

"Porque esta não é a nossa casa." Alice disse desculpando-se. "Nós _temos_ uma casa".

"Sua casa é muito pequena para vocês três." Edward insistiu. Eu podia ouvir a frustração em seu tom, quase na fronteira com o desespero.

"Esse não é o ponto!"

Edward continuou, caminhando, "Vocês ainda estariam bem perto dos cavalos... isso realmente não faria muita diferença..."

Eu ouvi um riso sarcástico de Alice. "Claro que faria!" Ela exclamou.

"Alice, acalme-se." Esse tinha que ser o tom de veludo de Jasper.

"Por quê?" Ela atirou de volta, e eu quase podia vê-la girando em torno para enfrentá-lo, seu rostinho tão feroz. "_Você_ acha que devemos fazer isso?"

"Não, eu não acho." A resposta de Jasper foi reconfortante e calma. "Mas ele só estava _oferecendo_..."

"Eu quero que vocês façam isso." Edward o interrompeu bruscamente. "Eu vou pagar".

Senti a minha boca abrir quando o calor aumentou em meu rosto com a vergonha.

A voz de Jasper estava um pouco acentuada agora quando ele perguntou, incrédulo. "Nos pagar para cuidar da sua esposa?"

Houve uma longa pausa e eu podia ouvir meu coração batendo forte no meu peito.

"Eu não..." Edward começou, então parou antes de terminar, "Eu não quero que ela fique sozinha".

Tanto Alice como Jasper ficaram quietos depois disso e - meu rosto ainda corado de vermelho - eu andei rapidamente pelas escadas e voltei para a cozinha.

"Por que não?" Exigi muito alto.

Edward e Alice estavam sentados na mesa da cozinha, Jasper de pé atrás da cadeira de Alice com as mãos levemente em seus ombros. Quando eles ouviram a minha voz, todos chicotearam ao redor rapidamente, suas expressões de surpresa.

Edward pulou em seus pés.

"Bella, você está acordada." Ele disse, sua voz traindo sua surpresa.

"Desculpe, eu deveria voltar lá para cima?" Eu perguntei com uma carranca quando cheguei até a cozinha. "Saindo do caminho, enquanto vocês decidem o que fazer comigo?"

Edward empalideceu consideravelmente.

"Não é assim, Bella." Ele disse fracamente.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Não, é _exatamente_ assim".

Alice levantou-se lentamente e meus olhos foram para ela de uma vez. Ela olhou para mim com um pouco de hesitação. "Não é que nós não queremos ajudá-la... _claro_ que nós queremos. Você pode vir até nós a qualquer momento e eu espero que você venha. Mas nós simplesmente não podemos _viver_ aqui".

Eu sorri para ela e disse tranquilizadoramente, "Bem, eu não quereria que vocês vivessem aqui também".

"Bella..." Edward respirou meu nome em protesto.

Eu virei para ele bruscamente.

"Se você não quer que eu fique sozinha, então não vá embora." Eu disse simplesmente.

Eu não tinha a intenção que as minhas palavras saíssem tão duras como elas saíram, eu não tinha a intenção de fazer isso soar como se fosse apenas uma outra opção, que eu não me importava de um jeito ou de outro. Mas não importava _como_ eu dissesse isso. Edward ouviu as palavras, ele sabia o que eu estava dizendo, o que eu estava pedindo, e ele baixou os olhos do meu rosto assim mesmo.

Ele parecia decidido a estudar o chão enquanto eu o observava.

Alice e Jasper olharam entre nós, preocupados e silenciosos.

Finalmente, dei um passo à frente. "Vocês nos dão licença por um minuto?" Pedi educadamente antes de pegar a mão de Edward e levá-lo para fora da cozinha e para o corredor, sem esperar por uma resposta.

Edward me seguiu sem muita resistência.

Quando eu tive certeza de que estávamos fora do alcance de sermos escutados, eu me virei para encará-lo. Ele estava me observando atentamente, como se ele estivesse nervoso sobre o que eu faria a seguir.

"Que _diabos_, Edward?" Eu silvei baixinho, tendo certeza de que eu não podia ser ouvida na outra sala.

"O quê?" Veio a sua resposta defensiva. Eu podia ver a hesitação em seu rosto, no entanto. "Você concordou com isso na noite passada".

"Você quer dizer na noite passada, quando nós _conversamos_?" Eu perguntei, jogando minhas mãos no ar. "Sim, o quão estúpido da minha parte foi pensar que isso mudava as coisas".

Edward pareceu ofendido. "Isso _mudou"._

"Sério?" Eu perguntei, com ceticismo. "E se Alice e Jasper _tivessem_ concordado em mudar para cá? E se eles tivessem dito sim antes mesmo de eu acordar? Você teria discutido isso comigo? Será que teríamos falado sobre o que isso significava? Ou será que você só me falaria como isso seria?"

Edward pareceu atordoado por um momento antes de sussurrar fracamente, "Você concordou".

"Eu concordei que você poderia _ligar _para eles." Eu disse exasperada. "Eu pensei que nós _conversaríamos _sobre o que significaria você se mudar, independente se eles estivessem ou não envolvidos e o quanto. Eu não achei que você simplesmente poderia..." Eu parei, passando a mão pelo meu cabelo molhado, puxando as extremidades dele enquanto eu balançava minha cabeça.

"O quê?" Edward me fez continuar.

Eu cruzei os braços sobre o meu peito defensivamente e respirei fundo.

"Ontem à noite, quando você disse que eu poderia tomar minhas próprias decisões a partir de agora..." Engoli em seco e tentei manter minha voz firme quando fiz a pergunta. "Você quis dizer isso?"

Vi todo o rosto de Edward cair quando ele ouviu a minha pergunta, o entendimento acertando-o em um único momento, o vento batendo nele.

Soltei meus braços.

"Edward, escute." Eu disse suavemente, tentando levá-lo a ouvir o que eu estava dizendo. Era um pouco redundante, pois eu já tinha claramente a sua atenção. "Eu _adoraria_ se eles se mudassem para cá. Honestamente, isso me daria uma incrível sensação de segurança. Mas eu tenho certeza de que metade da razão pela qual você quer ir é para tomar essa segurança longe de mim." Eu encolhi os ombros. "E eu _entendo_. Eu tenho que ficar sozinha por um tempo".

Edward finalmente encontrou meus olhos.

"E se acontecer alguma coisa?" Ele perguntou, sua voz baixa.

Dei de ombros novamente.

"Eles estão bem em cima da colina." Lembrei a ele. "E eu tenho um telefone agora".

Ele não pareceu tranqüilo. Ele cruzou os braços sobre o próprio peito e olhou de volta para mim, como se eu não estivesse pensando nisto.

"E se você se machucar?" Ele perguntou.

Eu ri baixinho. "Isso sempre vai ser um risco se eu não estiver fazendo outra coisa além de deitar, imóvel".

Eu podia ver a dica de um começo de um sorriso nos cantos da sua boca, antes que regressasse para a preocupação.

Engoli em seco nervosamente e praticamente sussurrando, "Se você está tão preocupado, então fique".

Mais uma vez, Edward arrastou os olhos para longe de mim. "Eu _não quero_ ir." Ele disse, sua voz cheia de resignação.

Eu olhei para ele tristemente, para a postura do seu corpo derrotada e irregular em cada curva. Ele não queria ir, mas ele tinha. Eu não queria que ele saísse, mas eu precisava que ele saísse. Mais uma vez, ele estava fazendo isso por mim.

"Obrigada." Eu sussurrei.

Ele olhou de volta para mim e acenou com a cabeça em confirmação.

Fiquei aliviada, mas eu podia sentir a agitação da culpa começando dentro de mim.

Eu sabia que não _deveria_ me sentir culpada. Afinal, quando ele tinha se preocupado com a minha segurança antes disso? Ele me deixaria sozinha por semanas e semanas, ele havia me jogado para fora de casa com nada, ele tinha feito tudo que podia para me ignorar.

Mas ele também envolveria a minha mão quando eu a tinha cortado no vidro da lâmpada.

Eu podia ver o suficiente para saber que tudo o que ele estava fazendo e tinha feito era uma contradição que eu não entendia.

E ele estava certo: as coisas tinham mudado.

"Ouça." Eu disse suavemente. "Por que você não vem neste fim de semana e vemos como ficarão as coisas? Eu vou te dizer como foi a primeira semana e você pode me trazer mantimentos".

Edward olhou para mim por vários momentos, surpreso.

"Tudo bem." Ele disse, hesitante. Então seu rosto quebrou em um sorriso tímido. "Embora... Eu realmente não vá precisar trazer os mantimentos para você".

"Por quê?" Eu perguntei, confusa.

Em um movimento rápido, Edward havia tirado do seu bolso o cartão de crédito que ele sempre me dava para comprar mantimentos. Ele o estendeu na expectativa entre o indicador e o dedo médio.

Eu franzi a testa enquanto pegava o pedaço de plástico oferecido.

"Você será capaz de pegá-los sozinha." Ele explicou, sorrindo um pouco mais.

Então ele se virou e caminhou de volta para a cozinha.

Eu segui atrás dele rapidamente, segurando o cartão e chamando, "Edward, eu não vou _andando_ até a cidade...!"

Voltamos para a cozinha juntos e falamos com Alice e Jasper. Eu disse a eles a situação e aceitei quando educadamente eles se ofereceram para me ajudar se eu precisasse deles. Alice sugeriu que eu continuasse a vir para ajudá-la com os cavalos em um par de dias por semana e Jasper comentou que deveríamos jantar juntas nas noites que ele não pudesse jantar em casa.

Edward não falou muito.

Quando saíram, ele me pediu para ficar na cozinha, enquanto ele caminhava para fora com eles.

Eu não tinha idéia do que ele disse a eles.

No dia seguinte, Edward começou a empacotar as suas coisas, limpando o quarto e me ajudando a passar as minhas roupas para dentro. Não houve muita conversa enquanto nós dobrávamos e pendurávamos as roupas. Eu nunca perguntei a ele por que ele não estava no trabalho.

Por volta do meio-dia, Jasper apareceu em casa e Edward saiu com ele, me dizendo que eles tinham algumas coisas para fazer. Dei de ombros e nem pensei em nada disso.

Um pouco mais de uma hora depois, ouvi um motor rugindo alto perto da casa e eu corri para a janela para ver Jasper dirigindo o carro de Edward até a garagem silenciosamente. Atrás dele estava uma antiga caminhonete vermelha, toda trovões e metal retinindo.

Eu corri pelas escadas e saí pela porta da frente, de pé na varanda e vendo com confusão quando Edward pulou da cabine. Eu vi Jasper sair do carro de Edward com um sorriso grande e divertido no rosto.

"O que é _isso_?" Eu disse, inclinando minha sobrancelha e apontando para o grande veículo.

Edward deu um tapinha no capô e olhou para mim com um encolher de ombros embaraçado. "É o seu carro novo".

Meu queixo caiu.

"Você está _brincando_ comigo?" Exigi enquanto caminhava lentamente os degraus da varanda, os meus olhos fechados sobre a besta vermelha. Estendi minha mão para fora, fazendo-a deslizar pelo lado, pela traseira, vendo cada centímetro dela lentamente, hesitantemente.

"Eu queria que eu estivesse." Edward murmurou.

Olhei para ele por um momento e eu podia ver a culpa, a vergonha em seus olhos quando ele olhou para o seu próprio carro prata brilhante rapidamente.

Eu sabia exatamente o que ele estava prestes a me oferecer.

"Eu adorei." Eu disse rapidamente e com uma quantidade surpreendente de sinceridade.

A cabeça de Edward se virou, seus olhos se prenderam nos meus.

"_Sério_?" Ele perguntou, incrédulo.

Eu não sei por que ele ficaria surpreso.

A caminhonete vermelha era a mudança. A caminhonete vermelha era a confiança. A caminhonete vermelha era a independência. A caminhonete vermelha era a liberdade.

Olhei para a caminhonete vermelha e de repente minha vida não estava estagnada.

Tinha rodas.

Eu podia ver Jasper rir silenciosamente em segundo plano.

Eu o ignorei e balancei a cabeça com firmeza.

"Sério".

E foi por isso que, quando chegou a hora de Edward sair, eu me sentei na minha caminhonete e não me movi para ajudá-lo. Eu sentia a força de tudo o que poderia simbolizar para mim aquele metal enferrujado sob minhas mãos. Contanto que eu o tivesse, eu poderia assistir Edward levar caixa após a caixa até seu carro sem entrar em pânico com o fato de que eu estaria sozinha em questão de minutos.

Os últimos dois dias tinham sido quase... _agradáveis_.

Livres de tensão, sem conflito, e - depois da nossa breve discussão sobre o meu regime de vida - completamente desprovido de brigas. Se eu pensasse por um momento, não fosse porque nós dois estávamos vivendo com o conhecimento deliberado de que nos separaríamos em breve, eu teria pedido a ele para ficar. Sem a pressão da obrigação, conseguíamos nos dar bem. Assim, nós ficávamos muito em silêncio... mas ainda era muito pacífico.

Ergui os olhos quando ouvi o ruído das botas de Edward sobre o concreto da garagem. Ele tinha acabado de carregar o carro e estava andando em minha direção lentamente, com o rosto limpo de emoção.

"Bem." Ele disse com um encolher de ombros, parando em frente a mim. "Essa é a última das coisas que eu vou levar".

Deslizei do meu poleiro do lado da carroceria para que eu pudesse ficar de pé e enfrentá-lo.

"Oh".

Na minha resposta neutra, ele continuou, "Há ainda algumas das minhas coisas na casa. Posso voltar para buscar em algum momento, talvez eu as pegue quando eu vier neste fim de semana".

"Oh".

Os olhos de Edward se estreitaram.

"Você vai ficar bem?" Ele me perguntou, sua voz afiada.

Sua pergunta pareceu me acordar.

Eu fui capaz de olhar para ele, para o seu rosto preocupado, e sentir o desejo adequado de tranquilizá-lo. Mesmo se eu não me sentisse confiante e corajosa ou independente, eu certamente poderia deixá-lo pensar que eu me sentia.

"Eu irei até a casa de Alice para jantar hoje à noite." Eu disse a ele com um sorriso. "Nós vamos dar uma volta e..." Parei quando vi Edward levantar o queixo levemente.

Eu mordi meu lábio, sabendo que não era realmente o que ele estava perguntando.

"Sim, Edward." Eu disse com firmeza. "Eu vou ficar bem".

Ele balançou a cabeça lentamente, os olhos baixos.

Eu ouvi a sua voz calma ruir em seu peito. "Eu ficaria se eu achasse que você queria isso".

Eu o observei, seu rosto inclinado em direção ao chão. Ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, fazendo com que seus ombros palpitassem sob seu casaco.

"Obrigada." Eu sorri com o que eu esperava ser uma maneira encorajadora.

Ainda não olhando para mim, ele perguntou, "Você vai me ligar se precisar de alguma coisa?"

"Claro." Eu dei de ombros, fingindo indiferença quando o meu coração começou a bater desconfortável só de pensar em chamá-lo pelo telefone. "Quero dizer, eu vou te ver neste fim de semana, certo?"

Edward olhou para mim rapidamente antes de desviar os olhos de novo. Ele balançou a cabeça, "Certo".

"Eu vou limpar o outro quarto para que você não tenha que dormir no quarto frio." Eu disse com um sorriso.

Lembrei-me, enquanto eu estava limpando o segundo andar que eu tinha espanado o que parecia ser outro quarto. A cama estava despojada de um colchão e enterrada sob caixas de roupas velhas. Eu não quis mover as caixas sem saber por que estavam ali e onde eu poderia colocá-las.

"Está certo." Edward balançou a cabeça, um sorriso minúsculo fazendo o seu caminho em sua boca. "O quarto frio costumava ser meu, quando eu era criança".

Minha boca abriu um pouco enquanto eu lutava para conter o meu choque.

Finalmente, eu fui capaz de encobrir a minha surpresa com humor. "Então, Esme era uma mãe abusiva?"

Edward riu levemente, e o som pareceu aquecer cada centímetro meu.

"A pior." Ele concordou, brincando. Então ele explicou, ainda sorrindo, "Não, nós na verdade dividíamos um quarto, até que ficamos mais velhos, e então nós tivemos que escolher qual o quarto na casa que queríamos. Eu nunca passei bastante tempo no meu antes para fazer a minha escolha e perceber que o aquecedor não funcionava corretamente até que fiquei nele." Ele fez uma pausa e depois sorriu um pouco na memória, "Eu dormia muito no sofá no inverno".

Foi a minha vez de rir baixinho, balançando a cabeça em concordância.

Edward continuou, "Os meus pais se ofereceram para remodelar o terceiro andar e acrescentar um quarto lá em cima porque lá sempre ficava aquecido. Mas eu já tinha _escolhido_ o meu quarto." Ele deu de ombros e então ele estava olhando diretamente para mim. "E, por alguma razão, eu o adorava".

Limpei a garganta um pouco e desviei o olhar, sentindo-me estranha como se ele não tivesse falando somente de escolher o quarto.

"Eu tenho certeza que ele é lindo no verão." Eu tentei sorrir brilhantemente.

Edward me estudou por um momento.

Então ele sacudiu a cabeça. "Nada. O ar-condicionado não chega tão longe".

Com isso, nós dois explodimos em gargalhadas.

Inclinei-me sobre a cintura um pouco, tentando recuperar o controle. Edward estava rindo também, mas eu podia sentir seus olhos fixos em mim o tempo todo.

Finalmente, quando o lançamento histérico de tensão diminuiu, consegui, "Ok, bem, vamos ter que te dar uns cobertores a mais quando você vier".

Edward acenou com a cabeça, seu sorriso desaparecendo.

Um estrondoso silêncio desceu de repente quando nos entreolhamos. Eu podia sentir minhas mãos coçando para estender e tocá-lo: apertar sua mão, ou dar um tapinha nas suas costas, ou envolvê-lo em outro abraço desajeitado e unilateral. Cheguei meus braços por trás de mim e me inclinei para trás em meus cotovelos ao lado da caminhonete, escovando meus dedos ao longo da pintura, as palmas das minhas mãos apertando contra o metal para me segurar de ir até ele.

Recusei-me a fazer outra coisa impulsiva que eu não entendia. Eu estava tão confusa de por que eu poder sentir o desejo de estar perto dele. Eu não sabia se era realmente sobre ele.

Eu tinha certeza que era apenas conforto.

Ainda assim, vê-lo sair seria difícil. Eu tinha vivido com ele por tanto tempo e eu tinha sido infeliz por mais tempo ainda. Eu não sabia como ficar sem ele e eu com certeza não sabia como ser feliz.

Mas ele estava fazendo isso por mim e eu devia isso a nós dois para tentar, não importava o quanto eu estivesse apavorada.

"Bem." Edward disse sem cerimônia. "Vejo você mais tarde".

Eu balancei a cabeça, as palavras presas na minha garganta.

Finalmente eu pude respirar um leve, "Sim".

Edward acenou de volta e se virou rapidamente, indo até seu carro, que estava recheado de caixas e malas. Ele abriu a porta do lado do motorista e deslizou nele graciosamente.

Segurei o lado da caminhonete vermelha um pouco mais apertado quando ele ligou o carro e desceu a calçada.

"Tchau, Edward." Sussurrei para ninguém.

Eu nunca vi as luzes de freio.

* * *

_**Nota da Irene:** Oi meninas, a cada capítulo sentimos que a Bella está mas apaixonada, vcs percebem? Em pequenas frases ela me faz ficar com um friozinho na barriga._

_Quero agradecer a todas as reviews que de 4 foram pra 40. EU sabia que vcs estavam ai. Não fiquem tímidas... kkk Receber reviews é um ponto alto do meu dia. Adoro ler cada uma. Beijos e beijos e ah: Amanhã temos surpresa no Pervas! Aguardem!_


	24. O Teste

**Capítulo 23 - O Teste**

Na manhã de quinta-feira, eu acordei uma pessoa diferente.

Eu tinha passado a maior parte da quarta-feira, depois que Edward tinha saído, com Alice e os cavalos. Fiquei para ajudá-la a fazer o jantar, nós comemos com Jasper e conversamos sobre as pequenas coisas que realmente não importavam. Eu fingi que estava bem com o meu novo arranjo e eles fingiram que acreditavam em mim. Isso não era mentira. Eu não estava mentindo para mim e eu não estava mentindo para eles. Eu sabia, eles sabiam, e nós optamos por ignorar.

Eu não era realmente uma pessoa religiosa, mas era como ter fé. Fé que eu ficaria bem, que eu seria capaz de fazer isso e eu seria melhor por isso. Além disso, fé que Edward seria melhor por isso, que ele precisava disso também. Fiquei surpresa ao perceber que suas preocupações haviam se tornado minhas preocupações. Eu não conseguia me lembrar de um tempo antes, quando isso algum dia tinha sido verdadeiro.

Saí da casa deles tarde, mas era uma noite quente. O vento tinha parado e o ar estava quase começando a parecer com a primavera, mesmo sem o sol.

E quando eu acordei naquela cama grande e confortável, me senti completamente e totalmente sozinha.

Fui imediatamente apreendida com o terror e apreensão, quase debilitada pelo medo. Fiquei deitada na cama por quase uma hora, olhando para o teto e imaginando o que diabos eu deveria fazer agora.

Lentamente, a percepção penetrou em minha consciência. Percepção de que estar sozinha não significava necessariamente que eu não tivesse ninguém, ou que ninguém se importava. Alice e Jasper estavam por perto, eu tinha o número de telefone de Edward se eu precisasse dele e eu quase pensei que ele viria correndo de volta se eu lhe pedisse. Eu poderia não estar certa, no entanto, e eu estava cansada de tomar decisões precipitadas. Ainda assim, não saber disso não era estranhamente tão assustador como eu pensei que seria. Talvez eu não precisasse dele.

Eu quase escapei de volta para o medo quando eu decidi que é claro que eu precisava dele. Eu não podia fazer nada. Eu não tinha habilidades, nem recursos, e eu não tinha absolutamente nenhuma idéia de como começar a resolver minha vida. Como ele pensou que eu poderia sobreviver por conta própria, eu não tinha idéia.

Apertando bem os lençóis, ouvi o meu estômago fazer um estrondo alto.

Lentamente, sentei-me.

_Eu posso cozinhar. _

_Eu posso limpar. _

_Eu posso tomar banho e lavar roupa e ajudar Alice e ler livros e trabalhar e aprender e me adaptar. Eu posso dirigir aquela caminhonete e posso limpar a entrada de casa e eu posso usar um telefone e ler um livro e escrever e cantar e falar e rir._

Girei minhas pernas para o lado da cama e desci as escadas para fazer-me o café da manhã.

Quando já era tarde o suficiente na parte da manhã, eu voltaria para a casa de Alice. Ela já havia levado os cavalos para fora, então eu ficava e a ajudava a limpar a sujeira das barracas por algumas horas. Em seguida, caminhamos até a casa da fazenda e limpamos o terceiro andar um pouco. Era um sótão, na maior parte, com armários cheios de lixo e vários cômodos sem uso.

Ela foi para casa um pouco antes do anoitecer e eu jantei sozinha. Lembrei-me de fazer isso todas as noites, algumas semanas atrás parecendo ser mil anos. Era diferente agora também. Eu pensava que sentiria mais, ficaria chateada sabendo o quão agradável era comer minhas refeições com pessoas que eu considerava amigos de verdade.

Eu não sentia.

Eu não lutava para comer tudo rapidamente, correndo contra o relógio para terminar antes de Edward chegar em casa. Eu não estava preocupada com o que aconteceria se ele me encontrasse na cozinha, o que ele pensaria, ou diria, que tipo de briga teríamos, quão estranho seria. Tudo era completamente pacífico. Eu gostava da solidão de comer algo que eu tinha feito para mim, fazendo o trabalho e aproveitando o resultado do meu jeito.

A única vez que senti um pouco de tristeza começar a se aproximar de mim foi quando eu envolvi a tigela de restos de comida, sabendo que seria _eu_ que a estaria comendo amanhã.

A tristeza não durou muito tempo.

Sexta-feira foi mais do mesmo. Alice ligou cedo e perguntou se eu não me importaria de cuidar dos cavalos no período da tarde, já que ela se atrasaria na cidade e jantaria com Jasper. Eu concordei com entusiasmo, animada por trocar a faxina por um passeio para fora de casa. Eu notei que eu tinha começado a desfrutar realmente de estar ao ar livre de novo, algo que eu não tinha me preocupado desde que eu tinha deixado Forks.

Eu também estava aliviada por ficar longe de me deter sobre Edward e o telefonema que fiz a ele no início do dia.

Eu tinha ido ao meu antigo quarto - o quarto _dele_ - para procurar a pá de lixo. Quando eu tinha aberto a porta, minha boca caiu um pouco em pânico. A parede inteira agora estava completamente encharcada, o papel de parede enrugado e descascando com os danos causados pela água. Perto do armário, ouvi um leve som de gotejamento, o teto tinha rachaduras borbulhantes e amarelas.

Ultimamente estava ficando mais quente e a neve começava a derreter. Se a neve no telhado derretesse e houvesse uma brecha...

Sem sequer pensar, corri as escadas para a cozinha e arranquei o telefone fora do gancho. Soquei o número de Edward rapidamente, a partir da memória. Mordi meu lábio, batendo o pé impacientemente enquanto eu esperava.

Tocou duas vezes antes que eu ouvisse, "Olá?"

"Edward?" Eu disse, minha voz saindo em um suspiro. "O teto está vazando".

Houve uma pequena pausa. Então, "Bella?"

"Oh!" Eu exclamei, lutando contra o desejo de bater em minha testa. "Sim, sou eu." Fiz uma pausa, sem jeito. "Hm... desculpe incomodá-lo. Você está no trabalho?"

"Estou, na verdade." Edward confirmou, a voz neutra.

"Oh." Eu disse, de repente me sentindo idiota. "Eu posso... ligar depois..."

Eu podia sentir meu rosto começar a corar com o constrangimento. _É claro_ que ele estaria no trabalho à uma da tarde em um dia útil.

O telhado estava vazando, mas eu não estava na porra de um barco. Eu sobreviveria. E, ainda assim, a idéia de que algo tivesse dado errado em uma casa que não era minha tinha me colocado em pânico. Senti-me subitamente e inexplicavelmente responsável por qualquer dano que acumulasse enquanto eu estivesse hospedada nela, e o fato de que o papel de parede do quarto frio estivesse começado a apodrecer e descascar nos dois dias em que eu estava aqui sozinha me apavorava.

Além disso, eu parecia uma completa idiota.

"Está tudo bem." Edward me assegurou, soando um pouco distraído. "Então, o telhado está vazando?"

"Uh... sim." Eu respondi, encolhendo os ombros quando o meu pânico deu lugar à vergonha. "Não é tão ruim assim, no entanto. Eu deveria ter esperado para ligar".

"Onde é que está vazando?" Edward perguntou, ignorando o embaraço afetado que tinha me assaltado.

"No meu... o quarto frio." Eu disse a ele. "O papel de parede está começando a descascar e partes do teto não estão parecendo muito boas".

"Tudo bem." Edward disse, e eu comecei a sentir de novo que eu tinha interrompido alguma coisa. Ouvi vozes ao fundo. "Bem, eu vou chegar mais cedo amanhã e ver o que posso fazer sobre o telhado".

"Você está..." Eu hesitei. "Você não está bravo?"

Com isso, Edward soltou uma risada baixa e eu quase pude _sentir_ a sua atenção mudando para mim. "Por que eu deveria estar bravo, Bella? Não é culpa sua".

"Eu sei." Eu disse, sentindo-me tola. "Mas eu simplesmente sinto como... se eu tivesse estado sozinha por dois dias e as coisas já estivessem começando a dar errado".

"Bella." Edward disse, sua voz encorajadora. "É uma casa velha. O telhado provavelmente deveria ter sido refeito anos atrás." Então ele parou antes de dizer, "Foi bom você ligar e dizer isso a mim".

Foi a minha vez de rir um pouco. "Foi uma espécie de um movimento impulsivo".

"Não tenho nenhuma dúvida sobre isso." Edward concordou, e eu corei de novo ao lembrar do meu pânico sem-causa.

Houve uma longa pausa que se seguiu, nós dois sem saber o que dizer.

Finalmente, Edward limpou a garganta e disse, "Bem, eu realmente devo voltar a trabalhar".

"Oh. Sim, claro." Eu disse apressadamente. "Vejo você amanhã".

"Sim." Edward confirmou. "Tchau, Bella".

"Tchau".

Depois que desliguei eu tinha voltado para o quarto e olhado para a parede danificada. Eu trouxe uma saladeira da cozinha e a coloquei sob o vazamento, torcendo para que eu lembrasse de verificá-la novamente e despejasse a água para fora antes que ficasse cheia.

Mais algumas horas de limpeza e fiz meu caminho para colocar os cavalos para dentro e alimentá-los. Santana quase rolou com o entusiasmo para chegar à sua tenda. No entanto, ele se aconchegou em sua comida rapidamente e não pareceu se importar quando eu acariciei seu pescoço por alguns minutos, ouvindo o som dos seus dentes mastigando o feno.

No sábado, eu acordei cedo, percebendo de repente e sem nenhuma pequena quantidade de alarme que eu precisava ir até o mercado e pegar um pouco de comida.

Na semana que tinha passado, não parecia como se Edward tivesse feito alguma compra para si mesmo. Eu não achava que houvesse comida suficiente para esta noite e eu não tinha certeza se ele estava planejando ficar até domingo.

Peguei minhas chaves e o cartão de crédito que eu não tinha tocado desde que ele o entregou para mim na segunda-feira de manhã. Diriji mais rápido do que normalmente eu faria, o que ainda era bastante lento, desejando que a viagem inaugural da minha nova caminhonete não fosse tão apressada. A embreagem estava pegajosa, o interior cheirava a cigarros, e fazia um som terrível quando eu acelerava rápido demais. Era maravilhoso.

Estacionei no _South Park Mercantil_ 20 minutos mais tarde, puxando meu cabelo enrolado em um rabo de cavalo rapidamente antes de pular para fora da cabine. Enquanto eu caminhava até a entrada, olhei em torno da rua, observando que eu era um dos únicos carros estacionados. Não havia pessoas caminhando e nenhum movimento. Senti-me estranha e assustada, como em uma cidade fantasma.

Abri a porta e ouvi o sino alegremente anunciando a minha presença.

Uma cabeça familiar loira apareceu por cima do balcão. Pareceu ser a única na loja. Eu observei um amplo sorriso espalhar no rosto de Mike quando seus olhos caíram sobre mim.

"Ei, Bella." Ele chamou no seu habitual tom amigável.

"Oi, Mike." Eu respondi, acenando um pouco.

Mike endireitou-se de trás do balcão e se inclinou sobre ele, sorrindo para mim. "Senti sua falta aqui na semana passada".

Abri a boca, hesitante.

"Certo." Eu disse lentamente. "Eu estava... doente".

Mike balançou a cabeça, sem parecer muito preocupado.

"Eu tive medo de que você tivesse ido para outro lugar." Ele disse, soando estranhamente aliviado. "Pensei que talvez o seu marido médico a tivesse levado a algumas lojas maiores nos supermercados na cidade." Ele riu bem-humorado.

Eu balancei minha cabeça, então perguntei, "Como você sabe que meu marido é médico?"

Mike deu um sorriso mais largo.

"Cidade pequena, Bella." Ele explicou. "_Todo mundo_ conhece os Cullen".

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Certo".

"Então." Mike continuou. Olhei para os corredores de alimentos, imaginando por quanto tempo mais ele queria continuar com essa pequena conversa. "Por que você está aqui tão cedo esta manhã? Ficou sem comida?"

Eu encolhi os ombros. "Sim, muito".

Ele pareceu sentir a minha atenção errante, então limpou a garganta. "Ok, bem, deixe-me saber se você precisar de alguma ajuda".

Agradeci e caminhei até o corredor mais próximo, agarrando uma cesta quando passei.

Fui até os legumes frescos, perguntando-me se eu era corajosa o suficiente para tentar fazer um ensopado de legumes frescos que eu estava de olho no livro de receitas. Parecia fácil, mas por algum motivo eu estava estranhamente preocupada com que a refeição saísse boa.

Enquanto eu vagava pelos corredores, com os legumes, navegando por tudo o que eu precisaria para passar a semana, percebi que eu era a única no mercado.

Não era incomum que o lugar estivesse bastante vazio, mas havia sempre pelo menos uma ou duas outras pessoas na loja comigo. E Mike parecia ser a única pessoa que trabalhava na cidade hoje.

Quando dobrei a esquina do último corredor, eu vi Mike repondo a granola contra a parede.

"Hey." Eu disse, andando até ele quando ele se virou para me encarar. "Por que está tudo tão morto por aqui hoje?"

"Ah." Ele disse, parecendo surpreso de eu não saber. "Ben Cheney vai se casar." Eu dei a ele um olhar curioso, querendo saber por que isso afetaria seus negócios. "Eu acho que todo mundo que mora nessa cidade foi convidado. Até eu irei mais tarde para a recepção depois de fechar o mercado".

Eu balancei a cabeça uma vez, em grande parte, absorvendo a informação.

Todos foram convidados... exceto nós. E não era porque éramos novos na cidade, ou porque ninguém soubesse quem nós éramos.

_Todo mundo_ conhecia 'os Cullen'.

De repente me pareceu que talvez nós tivéssemos _sido_ convidados. Teria sido semanas atrás, quando Edward ainda estava com raiva de mim. Ele nunca teria mencionado isso e nem sequer sonharia em me levar.

Eu podia sentir meu coração começar a martelar quando eu me encontrei de repente e brutalmente me lembrando dos únicos três casamentos que eu já tinha ido, nenhum dos quais eu quis participar.

Um tinha sido o da minha mãe, logo após o meu primeiro ano de faculdade. Eu não tinha ficado para a recepção.

Um deles tinha sido o meu.

E exatamente antes dele...

"Existe um banheiro aqui, Mike?" Eu respirei, sentindo minhas bochechas ficarem vermelhas, a bile subindo na minha garganta.

Mike me mostrou o fundo do mercado e abriu a porta do banheiro para mim, dizendo-me com uma piscadela que era só para os funcionários, mas que ele faria uma exceção para mim. Eu tentei sorrir com gratidão quando ele pegou minha cesta de compras de mim, dizendo que ele passaria tudo enquanto eu estivesse lá.

Entrei e fechei a porta atrás de mim. Caminhei até a pia e liguei a torneira, espirrando o meu rosto com água. Olhei para o banheiro, lembrando como a porcelana fria era quando eu estava assentada sobre ela, imóvel...

Ouvi a porta da frente do meu apartamento abrir e fechar e o tilintar das chaves quando Edward entrou e chamou por mim. De alguma maneira eu consegui dizer-lhe onde eu estava e que eu sairia em um minuto. Fiquei aliviada ao descobrir que a minha voz ainda funcionava.

Quase 20 minutos se passaram e eu ainda não tinha me movido.

Ouvi uma batida leve na porta, e então a voz preocupada de Edward. "Bella? Você está bem aí?"

Eu não respondi.

"Bella?" Eu ouvi de novo.

Em seguida, a porta estava sendo empurrada lentamente e Edward enfiou a cabeça, parecendo muito preocupado. Quando ele me viu, sentada rigidamente no assento do vaso sanitário, ele empurrou a porta para o lado e entrou.

Eu o vi abrir a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas ele parou quando seus olhos caíram para a minha mão fechada hermeticamente em um punho, enrolada em um pequeno plástico branco.

"Bella?" Ele disse novamente, sua voz suave e suplicante. Ele deu um passo hesitante em minha direção. "O que é isso?"

Eu não respondi.

Ele fechou a distância entre nós com movimentos extremamente lentos, como se eu estivesse prestes a surtar a qualquer momento. Ele se ajoelhou na minha frente, sua mão estendendo para envolver em torno do meu punho. Sua pele, geralmente quente e suave, estava muito quente e desconfortável. Ainda assim, lutei contra o impulso de afastá-la. Em vez disso, eu relaxei minha mão quando ele gentilmente me pediu para soltar o meu aperto com dedos suaves.

O plástico caiu na palma da sua mão aberta e ele olhou para ele com os olhos arregalados.

"Você tem certeza?" Ele respirou calmamente. Então ele estava olhando para mim, os olhos implorando por algo que eu não entendia.

Eu arrastei meus olhos até a pia incisivamente. Ele se levantou e caminhou até seguir o meu olhar. Ele olhou para baixo, seus olhos se arregalaram de novo quando ele olhou as sete tiras de plástico idênticas, que estavam deitadas aleatoriamente em uma cama de porcelana.

Finalmente, ele se virou para mim.

"Um bebê?" Sua voz estava tão calma. "_Sério_?"

Eu podia ver isso. Eu podia ver a esperança que rastejou lentamente em seus olhos. Eu podia ver sua mente trabalhando rapidamente, imaginando maneiras de usar isso, para me prender, para me forçar a ficar com ele. O pior de tudo, eu podia ver sua felicidade crescendo. A _euforia_.

Isso me fez querer vomitar.

"Eu tenho que ir." Eu disse rapidamente, saltando para os meus pés de repente e saindo do banheiro sem olhar para ele.

Eu o ouvi tropeçar atrás de mim, tentando manter-se de pé. "Ir? Ir para onde?"

Eu ignorei sua pergunta, caminhando para o meu armário e puxando a porta aberta. Parada na frente de todas as minhas roupas, eu arrastei minha camisa sobre a minha cabeça, deslizei minhas calças pelas minhas pernas. Eu podia sentir os olhos de Edward queimando dentro de mim, mas eu sabia que não era desejo neste momento.

"Bella, fale comigo." Edward implorou, parecendo nervoso.

Eu não respondi a ele ou até mesmo reconheci que ele tinha dito algo. Em vez disso, eu estendi a mão e agarrei o tecido azul na parte de trás do meu armário, perto da parede. Tirei o vestido bonito, jogando o cabide no chão atrás de mim quando eu deslizei o zíper para baixo e o puxei sobre a minha cabeça.

"O casamento?" Eu ouvi Edward ofegar atrás de mim. "Você está indo para o _casamento_?"

Senti uma onda de irritação com a acusação em sua voz.

Ele continuou, "Nós dissemos que não iríamos".

Olhei para ele brevemente com olhos irritados. "Ninguém está fazendo _você_ ir".

Edward não se intimidou. Ele balançou a cabeça e deu um passo em minha direção, sua voz séria. "Bella, nós conversamos sobre isso. Isso só vai te machucar".

Eu suspirei em irritação. "As coisas estão um pouco diferentes agora".

"Diferentes? Diferentes como?" Edward perguntou, sua voz exigente e com medo. "Diferente com Jacob? Por quê?" Ele respirou fundo antes de assobiar, "Porque você pode fazer-lhe ciúmes agora?"

Eu passei por ele em busca dos meus sapatos. "Não seja tão ridículo".

"Não realmente." Ele disse, seguindo-me quando sua voz tornou-se um pouco mais alta. "É assim você pode dizer a ele o quanto você o superou mais rápido? É assim que você pode mostrar isso a ele em seu próprio casamento? Você acha que isso é algum tipo de _concurso_?"

Eu me virei para encará-lo, então meus olhos piscaram e minhas bochechas queimaram. "Oh, então de repente você está se sentindo _muito_ usado? Nem tente isso, Edward." Eu zombei, minha voz rouca. "Você entrou nisso com seus olhos abertos".

"Esse não é o ponto." Edward balançou a cabeça. "Precisamos _conversar_ sobre isso".

"Nós realmente não precisamos." Eu disse, revirando os olhos e correndo de volta para o banheiro.

Apanhei todos os testes de gravidez da pia e os joguei no lixo, então eu tive espaço para arrumar meu cabelo e colocar maquiagem.

"Bella." Edward disse atrás de mim. Eu podia vê-lo no espelho, parado na porta me olhando, sua mão agarrada em torno daquele último teste como se ele fosse salvá-lo. "Eu _sei_ que você não quer começar nada comigo, eu _sei_ que você só queria uma transa rápida e alguém para segurar você depois. Mas isso é _real _agora e você não pode simplesmente ignorar e fingir que nada mais é um meio para um fim." Ele fez uma pausa para tomar fôlego, depois acrescentou, sua voz mais dura do que eu já tinha ouvido, "Isso não é um _jogo_, Bella".

Eu me virei e caminhei até ele. Eu podia vê-lo lutando contra o desejo de se afastar de mim quando eu me inclinei para perto. "Não, não é." Eu concordei.

Eu passei por ele, empurrando meu ombro no seu peito e o sentindo se render a mim, abrindo espaço para eu ir embora.

"Então fique comigo." Edward disse, ainda me seguindo. Sua voz era suave agora. "Vamos organizar tudo. Eu sei que você está com medo agora, mas eu realmente acho que precisamos apenas-"

"Não é seu." Eu atirei.

Houve um silêncio.

Eu olhei para Edward quando eu me abaixei. Ele estava parado, seu corpo imóvel, piscando para mim. Eu não tinha certeza se ele estava respirando.

"E?"

Eu levantei, agarrando a minha bolsa. "E? _E?_ E você não está _envolvido_ nessa porra, Edward".

Eu assisti o entendimento lavar suas feições.

"Você vai para..." Ele sussurrou, sua voz desaparecendo à medida que ele começava a entender.

Eu sabia que ele queria usar essa criança para amarrar-me a ele. Bem, eu tinha tido uma idéia semelhante.

Éramos cruéis, nós dois.

Depois, Edward pareceu sair de qualquer choque que ele estivesse tendo. Ele foi até meu armário e tirou uma das gravatas que eu usava como cinto. Ele a envolveu ao redor do pescoço e começou a apertá-la.

Eu corri até ele e golpeei suas mãos para longe do material, puxando-o para longe dele. "O que você está _fazendo_?"

"Eu vou com você." Ele disse simplesmente.

Tossi de espanto. "Não, você _não_ vai".

"Por quê?" A exigência de Edward foi mais baixa agora. Sua voz estava agoniada. "O que você acha que vai acontecer, Bella? Você acha que ele vai se afastar de Renesmee? Você acha que ele vai pegar você de volta e fazer tudo se acertar de novo?"

"Por que não?" Eu atirei de volta. "Ele ainda me ama. Ele não teve tempo suficiente para parar." Então eu dei de ombros, "E ele simplesmente 'se afastou' de mim, não foi? Exatamente assim? Ele vai fazer isso novamente".

Edward gritou um riso de desgosto. "E isso faz você _querê-lo_?"

"Eu estou carregando o filho dele!" Eu chorei, chocada com o quão alto eu gritava com ele.

Edward hesitou com as minhas palavras antes de arrastar os seus olhos para mim em derrota, incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa em resposta. Eu podia ver seu rosto inteiro endurecendo e andei até a minha mesa de cabeceira. Ele colocou o pequeno plástico branco sobre a madeira, sua mão o cobrindo por um momento antes de cair de volta para seu lado.

Sem se virar para me olhar, ele sussurrou, "Ele não vai deixá-la".

Senti meu rosto ficar vermelho quando meu coração começou a martelar. Eu não me permitiria nem mesmo pensar nisso. Joguei meu cabelo desafiadoramente, o gesto desperdiçado, já que Edward estava de costas para mim. Virei-me no meu calcanhar e fiz meu caminho até a porta da frente.

"Eu acho que nós vamos descobrir isso".

Ouvi uma batida na porta do banheiro e de repente eu estava de volta ao mercado.

Eu podia ouvir Mike chamando meu nome com curiosidade e eu assegurei a ele que já sairia.

Deslizei a trava e com calma fiz o meu caminho para o caixa, onde ele tinha tudo ensacado e pronto para levar. Entreguei-lhe meu cartão de crédito e ele sorriu para mim amavelmente enquanto o passava e me pedia para assinar.

"Você precisa de alguma ajuda com isso?" Ele ofereceu, apontando para as sacolas.

"Isso seria ótimo, obrigada." Eu concordei, embora eu realmente não precisasse de ajuda.

Ele pegou quatro das sacolas antes que eu pudesse protestar, deixando-me com as duas restantes. Eu o segui para fora e ele olhou em volta com curiosidade.

"Onde está seu marido?" Ele perguntou, seus olhos caindo sobre mim em confusão.

"Ele não veio." Dei de ombros, como se aquilo fosse normal.

"Oh".

"Sim." Eu disse, e fiz meu caminho até minha caminhonete.

Mike seguiu atrás de mim. "Então, onde está...?" Ele começou a perguntar. Ele parou quando me viu destrancar minha porta. "Whoa. Carro novo?"

"Sim".

Mike riu e olhou para a caminhonete, as sobrancelhas levantadas. "Esse Cullen gosta de mimá-la." Ele brincou com um sorriso.

"Sim." Eu disse, minha voz curta. "Ele gosta".

Eu não estava certa de por que eu me senti de repente na defensiva sobre o carro e sobre Edward, mas eu não podia deixar que Mike olhasse isso com desaprovação. Mike viu a minha expressão e imediatamente começou a recuar.

"Desculpe." Ele disse rapidamente. "Eu só quis dizer que eu sei que a família tem um monte de dinheiro e por isso..." Ele parou, pedindo desculpas novamente. "Desculpe. Eu achei que com ele aceitando receber tão pouco recentemente, isso faria sentido..." Ele parou de falar, sabendo que não estava chegando a lugar nenhum.

Senti minhas próprias sobrancelhas subirem em seu comentário, incerta do que ele quis dizer e não sabendo como perguntar a ele sobre isso.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?" Perguntei, fingindo mais incômodo do que eu sentia.

Por que Edward estava recebendo menos?

"Não, nada." Mike assegurou para mim nervosamente. "Apenas, eu sei que ele não esteve trabalhando tanto porque Felix disse..." Outra pausa antes, "Ouça, estou apenas cavando mais e mais, não estou?"

_Não trabalhando tanto?_

Eu suspirei. "Está tudo bem, Mike".

Mike pareceu agradecido e entregou-me as minhas sacolas. Eu as coloquei no banco do passageiro e ao longo do chão antes de fechar a porta.

Quando eu virei para trás, Mike ainda parecia arrependido.

"Bem, eu acho que vou vê-la na próxima semana?" Ele disse, seu tom de voz soando como uma pergunta.

"Eu acho que sim." Concordei com um encolher de ombros.

Andei até o outro lado da caminhonete e entrei na cabine. Mike me deu um aceno hesitante enquanto se dirigia para a loja. Eu acenei de volta. Coloquei a caminhonete em marcha ré e bombeei na embreagem duas vezes antes de recuar para a rua.

Minha mente era um turbilhão de perguntas, a mais urgente era o que Mike quis dizer com Edward estar trabalhando menos. A menos que ele estivesse apenas referindo-se a recentemente, depois da nossa briga, quando Edward pareceu milagrosamente próximo por quase todos os dias, eu não conseguia pensar em um único dia que ele tenha ido para casa antes das seis. E algo sobre a maneira como Mike havia dito isso me fez pensar que ele não estava falando sobre as últimas semanas.

Tentei imaginar o que ele poderia estar fazendo, quem ele poderia estar vendo, o que poderia estar mantendo-o afastado. E percebi de repente que isso não importava. Poderia ser qualquer coisa. Suas motivações eram tudo o que importava, e elas eram claras. Ele queria ficar longe de mim.

Perguntei-me de repente se ele estava no casamento de Ben Cheney hoje.

Percorri cerca de metade do caminho para casa antes que eu sentisse tremores violentos e ondas de soluços começarem a me tomar. Segurei o volante fortemente, lutando para respirar, enquanto as lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo meu rosto, meu corpo inteiro tencionou e tremeu com o movimento. Senti-me irracional e tola por chorar sobre a memória de algo que aconteceu anos atrás, e minha frustração comigo mesma só me fez chorar mais.

A estrada começou a borrar em minha visão e eu bati o no freio forte, desviando para fora da estrada. Não havia um acostamento, mas a terra era tão lisa e plana junto à rua que isso realmente não importava.

Agarrei na maçaneta de metal e empurrei a porta aberta, tropeçando para a estrada antes de caminhar até o outro lado da caminhonete, encostando no capô enquanto eu lutava para me controlar. Eu não conseguia recuperar o fôlego.

Quanto mais tempo eu passasse aqui, mais perspectiva eu estava começando a ganhar na minha vida. O único problema era que minha vida não tinha sido agradável.

Tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era no rosto de Edward. Edward agora, Edward antes. A traição, raiva, dor, amor. E o fato indiscutível e inegável de que ele ainda estava aqui. Mesmo que eu não merecesse isso, embora na maioria das vezes eu não quisesse, ele ainda estava aqui para mim.

Ele ainda queria consertar o telhado gotejante.

Eu não poderia mais estar com medo. Eu não poderia estar com medo de ficar sozinha, ou em pé sobre meus pés, ou com medo de querer as coisas. Eu devia a ele mais do que isso. Eu devia a mim mais do que isso.

Talvez eu não merecesse ter uma vida feliz, mas eu tentaria para sempre _merecer _uma.

Finalmente, eu voltei para a caminhonete, limpando o meu rosto molhado e fungando enquanto eu lutava para manter a minha tênue posição de controle. Bati a porta atrás de mim e abaixei o freio de mão com a respiração entrecortada.

Não havia mais ninguém na estrada para testemunhar, e eu fui capaz de puxar de volta para a estrada com facilidade.

As lágrimas continuaram escorrendo silenciosamente pelo meu rosto, curvando debaixo do meu queixo e deslizando no meu pescoço. Não cheguei a detê-las. Eu dirigi devagar e com cuidado por todo o caminho até a entrada da garagem da casa da fazenda, estacionando com relutância.

Fazia dois dias e eu já estava um caco, tão presa na minha cabeça que eu não podia nem mesmo fazer uma visita ao supermercado sozinha sem ter um colapso.

Estacionei a caminhonete perto da varanda e a desliguei. Sentei-me por vários momentos, agarrando o volante e olhando para a pintura rachada e descascando no corrimão. Tomei uma respiração irregular e fechei meus olhos, descansando minha cabeça suavemente contra o volante em derrota, exausta de tanto chorar.

Eu não tinha certeza de quanto tempo fiquei ali sentada, de olhos fechados, ouvindo minha própria respiração lenta e calma. Eu podia sentir minhas lágrimas secarem nas veias salgadas na minha pele, duras e desconfortáveis.

De repente, houve um acentuado toque no vidro da minha janela.

Meus olhos se abriram e levantei minha cabeça, meu corpo inteiro empurrando violentamente em choque. Eu chicoteei ao redor, boca aberta, meu aperto no volante gerou hematomas com o medo enquanto o meu coração parou e depois começou a bater bem forte.

Junto à minha caminhonete, vestido com um velho casaco cinza e calça jeans, cabelo despenteado e selvagem, estava Edward.

Ele estava sorrindo para mim timidamente, sua expressão ligeiramente divertida com o meu choque.

Eu podia vê-lo lentamente perceber minha aparência abatida, seu sorriso desaparecendo em uma carranca preocupada. Sua testa franziu quando ele olhou para mim, e eu podia ver as rodas em sua cabeça imediatamente começarem a girar, tentando descobrir o que estava errado.

Ainda olhando para mim com curiosidade - seus olhos cheios de preocupação - ele me deu um pequeno aceno indiferente.

Eu fiquei completamente imóvel, sentindo-me subitamente paralisada pela culpa e choque e alívio. Ele segurou o meu olhar pelo que pareceu uma eternidade antes da sua mão se aproximar. Antes de registrar o que ele estava fazendo, eu ouvi o clique da fechadura quando ele abriu minha porta.

Sem dizer uma palavra, ele estendeu sua mão.

* * *

_**Nota da Irene:** Oi meninas, voltei hoje e corri pra ler todas as reviews. Eu fico tão bobona quando leio cada uma. Tão feliz de saber que vcs estão aqui curtindo a história comigo. Essa história é tão não-convencional e eu achei realmente que poderia não ter "audiencia", mas ter vcs comigo me faz ficar mais alegre. Vcs alcançaram mais de 50 reviews em Parachute, então provavelmente amanhã terão uma cena extra. Fiquem de olho.  
_

___Obrigado._

_O Ed nesse momento "pode" ter pensado que ela estava triste por ele estar lá quando ela voltou. É tão confuso esse relacionamento deles. O maior problema é a falta de comunicação. Estou aqui sofrendo pra Bella abrir logo a boca e colocar todo esse sentimento pra fora. Cruzem os dedos e até quinta que vem.  
_

_Bem, eu fiquei fora essa semana e fora isso, está rolando o Encontro Pervas em Natal, por isso minha beta Ju está de folga._

_Este capítulo ela já tinha me mandado antes, pois eu ja traduzi a fic até alguns capítulos a mais, mas as outras fics ela ainda não betou e eu terei que aguardar o retorno dela. Tudo bem?_

_Então curtam esse capítulo e espero voltar ao cronograma normal na segunda. Beijos a todas. Obrigado pelo carinho._


	25. O Vazamento

**Capítulo 24 - O Vazamento**

Eu não hesitei quando peguei a mão de Edward.

Não houve processo de pensamento, sem deliberação, sem pausa indecisa. Minha mão esquerda soltou o volante e deslizou para a palma da sua mão aberta em poucos segundos, meus dedos envolvendo em torno dos dele e apertando firmemente. Eu ainda podia sentir a surpresa manifestando-se em uma necessidade de me assegurar de que ele realmente estava ali na minha frente.

Houve um clarão de algo em seu rosto, algo que parecia confusão, quando ele lentamente fechou os próprios dedos. Ainda assim, ele não foi hesitante. Seu aperto foi firme, sua pele era quente e reconfortante e definitivamente real.

Ele deu um pequeno passo para trás, dando-me espaço para deslizar para fora da cabine. Quando eu estava nos meus pés, soltei sua mão com o mesmo imediatismo de quando eu tinha me agarrado nela. Edward não pareceu notar, sua mão caindo para o lado dele enquanto ele estudava meu rosto atentamente.

"O que há de errado?" Ele perguntou, seu olhar curioso.

Eu sabia que ele podia ver meus olhos vermelhos e as faixas de lágrimas pelo meu rosto e ele sabia que eu estive chorando. Realmente não havia sentido em tentar esconder, tentar negar, ou tentar criar desculpas.

"Nada." Eu respondi, automaticamente.

Novamente, não foi uma decisão. Foi um reflexo.

Não havia realmente nada que eu pudesse dizer a ele.

O que estava errado?

_Estou cansada. __Eu me sinto inútil. __Eu odeio o que eu fiz para você. Eu odeio que você me odeie. __Eu pensei que você não estaria aqui hoje. __Estou feliz que você esteja._

Eu podia sentir o olhar de Edward em mim enquanto eu permaneci parada na frente dele, de olhos inchados e fungando, negando que alguma coisa estivesse errada. Eu sabia que ele não forçaria, não perguntaria de novo. Eu não tinha certeza de _como_ eu sabia, mas houve entendimento no silêncio que ele manteve.

Finalmente, quando eu senti que podia, levantei minha cabeça e continuei com a minha voz casual quando eu perguntei, "Há quanto tempo você está esperando aqui?"

Edward encolheu os ombros. "Não muito." Ele olhou para o seu carro, estacionado do outro lado da garagem. Eu não tinha nem notado isso quando eu tinha chegado. Então ele estava olhando de volta para mim, depois para a caminhonete. "Onde você foi?"

"Oh." Eu disse, virando-me e olhando para o banco do passageiro e apontando para ele na explicação. "Compras no supermercado".

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Quer ajuda para trazê-las para dentro?"

"Claro".

Caminhamos para o outro lado do carro e abri a porta. Entreguei a ele três sacolas, pegando as outras três e fechando a porta com o pé. Eu chutei um pouco forte demais e ela bateu alto. Edward sorriu um pouco quando eu dei a ele um olhar envergonhado.

Enquanto caminhávamos até os degraus da varanda carregando as sacolas, Edward falou por trás de mim. "Então, como é a caminhonete?" Ele queria saber.

Eu sorri para mim quando eu o levei para o corredor. "É perfeita".

"Sério?" A voz de Edward estava brincando, mas ele pareceu genuinamente surpreso. "Parece muito velha, feia e barulhenta para mim".

"Ei." Eu disse na defensiva, colocando as sacolas no balcão. "Foi você quem a comprou".

Edward colocou as compras restantes no balcão ao meu lado. "Eu não fiz isso. Na verdade, ela foi dada a mim por um velho amigo da família".

"Oh, sério?" Eu perguntei, minhas sobrancelhas se atirando para cima. "Quem?"

"Apenas uma família que eu conheço que vive um pouco mais perto da cidade." Edward respondeu vagamente. Eu não achei que foi proposital. Ele parecia distraído quando começou a puxar vários vegetais fora de uma das suas sacolas, olhando a estranha variedade curiosamente.

"Será que esta família tem um _nome_?" Eu cutuquei.

"Por quê?" Edward respondeu, sorrindo para mim um pouco. "Você quer fazer uma ligação e agradecer a eles?"

"Bem, eu poderia se quisesse." Eu disse com orgulho, apontando para o telefone. "Realmente, eu só quero saber que tipo de família poderia ter convencido _você_ a aceitar esse monte de ferro velho e enferrujado gratuitamente. Não é _muito_ parecido com você. Eles devem ter sido muito convincentes".

"Fortemente." Edward disse com um encolher de ombros, olhando para longe de mim. "Eu só achei que seria melhor se você não tivesse que... me dever por isso".

Abri a boca para responder e a fechei de novo várias vezes, uma corrida inesperada de gratidão me deixando sem palavras.

Edward se moveu em torno de mim, pigarreando meio sem jeito, colocando latas nos armários e fingindo desconhecimento enquanto eu o olhava.

Finalmente, eu decidi quebrar o silêncio.

"Então." Eu comecei. "Como foi o resto da sua semana?"

"Lenta." Edward disse simplesmente.

"Sério?" Eu perguntei, com um ligeiro mau humor. "Os últimos três dias têm sido como um grande borrão para mim. Eu mal fiz _alguma coisa _e sinto que o tempo está se movendo em um milhão de quilômetros por hora".

Os últimos dias sem Edward tinham sido um turbilhão de stress extremo e extremo conforto. Quando eu não estava com medo da minha nova situação, eu estava gostando muito. Não importava o que eu estivesse fazendo, se eu estivesse cozinhando, ou lavando a louça, ou limpando, ou limpando as barracas, ou falando com Alice, ou relaxando ao redor olhando para as paredes, eu nunca estava entediada.

"Você está bem, então?" Edward inferiu, voltando a olhar para mim.

Eu concordei sinceramente. "Eu acho que sim".

"Bom".

Nós sorrimos timidamente um para o outro antes de voltarmos para o resto dos mantimentos. Eu tirei o leite e o trouxe para a geladeira enquanto Edward mergulhou nas frutas.

"O que é isso?" Eu o ouvi perguntar por trás de mim.

Fechei a porta da geladeira e me virei para olhar o que ele estava segurando, curiosa sobre o que ele poderia estar perguntando. Eu tinha certeza que eu só tinha comprado maçãs e peras.

Meus olhos se arregalaram quando eu o vi segurando uma longa haste de uma flor vermelha para mim, o cenho franzido.

Eu sufoquei uma risada, respondendo para ele. "Mike deve ter jogado isso de brincadeira." Então, ao olhar de desdém no rosto de Edward, eu assegurei a ele, "Eu juro, eu _nunca_ me compraria uma flor. Especialmente uma rosa." Eu franzi o nariz para ela. "Uma... rosa falsa".

O sorriso de Edward pareceu forçado. "Mike estava trabalhando hoje?"

"Sim." Eu dei de ombros. "Por quê?"

Eu não achei que fosse incomum que ele estivesse trabalhando em um sábado.

"Nada." Edward respondeu, balançando a cabeça. "Estou apenas surpreso que ele não estivesse no casamento. Eu pensei que ele e Ben fossem muito próximos".

"Ele disse que iria para a recepção depois que fechasse o mercado." Expliquei, jogando a flor de volta para o balcão.

Eu odiava rosas.

Eu não gostava do cheiro delas, da sua forma delicada em camadas, ou do que elas representavam. Sozinhas, ou dezenas, elas faziam as meninas corarem e desmaiarem e abrirem as pernas, tudo em nome do amor e das pétalas macias. A única coisa que eu entendia sobre elas era sobre seus espinhos. Apontados e defensivos, cheios de sangue que significavam que eles pertenciam ao chão, ao invés de em um buquê clichê.

Rosas falsas nem sequer tinham espinhos falsos.

Que desperdício.

Entreguei os ovos a Edward, juntei as sacolas de papel rapidamente para jogar no lixo. Enquanto caminhava para o outro lado da cozinha, eu perguntei, tentando parecer casual, "Você foi convidado para o casamento?"

Houve uma pequena pausa antes de eu ouvir sua resposta.

"A família foi." Ele disse, diplomaticamente. "Minha mãe, Rosalie, Emmett... todos eles estão lá agora".

"E por que _você_ não foi?" Eu perguntei, olhando para ele.

Ele fechou a geladeira e se virou para mim. "Eu realmente não conheço Ben muito bem." Ele explicou facilmente. "E eu não conheço a sua nova esposa. Ela não é daqui".

"Você tem certeza?"

Edward pareceu confuso. "Se eu tenho certeza de que eu não a conheço?"

"Não." Eu balancei minha cabeça, dobrando meus braços sobre o peito. "Você tem certeza de que essa é a razão pela qual você não quis ir?"

"Que outra razão eu poderia ter?" Ele perguntou, curioso.

"Eu não sei." Eu disse com um aceno de mão.

Edward levantou as sobrancelhas, esperando.

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda. "Bem, quero dizer, não seria um pouco estranho aparecer sozinho em um casamento em uma cidade onde _todos_ sabem que você é casado?"

"O que você está insinuando?" A voz de Edward estava afiada de repente.

Eu nivelei meu olhar sobre ele. "Eu não acho que eu estava _insinuando_ alguma coisa. Tenho certeza de que eu só fiz uma pergunta bastante simples".

"Não, não teria sido estranho." Edward respondeu sem hesitação.

Eu comecei a protestar. "Mas..."

Edward me cortou.

"Se eu _quisesse_ ir a esse casamento," ele disse simplesmente, sua voz despreocupada, "eu teria pedido a você para vir comigo".

Pisquei para ele por um momento, meu coração saltando uma batida.

"E se eu tivesse dito não?" Eu perguntei, minha voz mais calma.

Ele sabia o que eu estava perguntando.

_Você teria ido sozinho? Você teria vergonha do que somos? Você teria medo de admitir o que havíamos nos tornado? Vocês viria para cá, em vez disso, para se esconder de todos? _

Edward me olhou nos olhos quando ele respondeu: "Eu realmente não me importo com o que o povo desta cidade pensa".

Eu olhei para ele, com admiração.

Ele pareceu ficar desconfortável sob meu olhar e tossiu um pouco. "Então." Ele disse, acenando com a cabeça em direção à escada. "Você quer me mostrar o vazamento?"

"Oh!" Eu disse, balançando a cabeça. "Sim. Claro".

Mesmo que eu tivesse dito a ele que era em seu quarto, ele ainda me deixou levá-lo pelas escadas como se ele nunca tivesse estado na casa antes. Ou como se fosse _minha_ casa.

Eu não fiquei tão desconfortável quanto pensei que ficaria com Edward nas minhas costas.

Empurrei a porta do seu quarto e entrei. Eu parei ao lado da cama enquanto ele entrou e eu apontei para a parede, incapaz de impedir a culpa de estragar o meu rosto.

"Quero dizer, chovia aqui antes e nada nunca vazou." Eu disse a ele tristemente, apesar de ele já saber disso. Ele caminhou até a parede em silêncio e passou as mãos ao longo do papel antes de olhar para o gotejamento no teto. Eu continuei, "Mas assim que a neve começou a derreter..."

Edward acenou com a cabeça, como se estivesse de acordo. "O peso dela provavelmente fez um buraco." Ele disse, quase para si mesmo. Então ele sacudiu a cabeça. "Essa madeira é muito antiga".

"Eu tentei cobrir o máximo do chão que eu podia." Eu disse a ele, indo até as toalhas e a saladeira. "Eu sabia que a madeira ficaria toda deformada e esburacada se tivesse encharcado, mas as coisas escorrendo pelas paredes, eu não pude realmente fazer nada..."

"Sim, o papel de parede está muito estragado." Edward disse, ajoelhando-se para olhar para o chão ao lado da parede, a madeira elevada e alargada, como pequenas ondas. "E eu vou ter de lixar o chão".

"Se você quiser, _eu_ poderia tirar o papel de parede..." Eu me ofereci, arrastando-me lentamente, sem saber se ele quereria, ou não, a minha ajuda e o quanto eu poderia realmente fazer para ajudar.

"Claro." Edward disse, olhando-me amavelmente. "Nós podemos lixar e pintar as paredes em vez de colocar um novo papel de parede nela. Nunca gostei muito desse padrão".

"Você não o escolheu?" Eu perguntei.

"Nunca que Esme me deixaria escolher isso." Edward riu. "Teria sido um papel de parede de foguete se eu tivesse escolhido do _meu_ gosto. Você acha que eu escolheria alguma coisa tão clássica como essa aos nove anos de idade?"

Eu pensei em Edward, com sua gravata e sua camisa abotoada até o topo e os seus diplomas médicos e seus livros e suas boas maneiras... com nove anos de idade.

"Isso não me surpreenderia." Eu sorri.

Edward revirou os olhos e endireitou-se, puxando meu cotovelo levemente. "Vamos encontrar algo para você tirar o papel enquanto eu encontro uma escada com altura suficiente para chegar ao telhado".

Eu o segui enquanto ele descia as escadas, rumo ao quarto dos fundos.

"Você vai consertar?" Eu perguntei, surpresa. "Simples assim?"

"Bem, eu tenho que dar uma olhada lá primeiro. Mas então, sim. Esperemos que o ponto em que eu chego lá e o conserte realmente o _conserte_." Edward sorriu para mim, sua expressão brincalhona condescendente.

Foi a minha vez de revirar os olhos.

"Certo".

Eu assisti Edward cavar através do armário até que ele surgiu com o que parecia ser um raspador de gelo para um carro. Ele entregou-me com um encolher de ombros e se dirigiu para procurar uma escada. Quando ele se afastou, eu gritei atrás dele que isso não funcionaria. Sem se virar, ele me assegurou que sim.

Isso não funcionou.

Foi um exercício bastante inútil tentar descascar o papel de parede. Algumas das partes molhadas deslizaram facilmente, descolando da cola com a umidade. Eu os tirei e os atirei para o chão que eu tinha coberto com mais toalhas.

Enquanto me movi ao longo da parede, tentei mover os móveis para fora do caminho. Isso realmente não importou, entretanto, já que o resto do papel de parede estava incrivelmente resistente de ser arrancado.

Desisti depois de cerca de duas horas e desci as escadas para iniciar o ensopado de legumes. Eu os cortei em cubos e rapidamente tive o prazer de estar fazendo algo que eu conseguia. Infelizmente, o cozido tinha que ferver e cozinhar por mais algumas horas, e não havia nada que eu pudesse realmente fazer nesse meio tempo.

A contragosto, eu subi as escadas.

Eu podia ouvir Edward acima de mim, caminhando e batendo e martelando no telhado.

Com um suspiro, eu comecei a arranhar o papel de parede de forma impotente. Encontrei-me apenas capaz de descascar as faixas mais frustrantemente pequenas possível, uma de cada vez. Eu as joguei no chão sem qualquer satisfação, longas tiras finas que não eram sequer uma fração do quarto.

No momento em que Edward voltou para dentro por volta das cinco horas, eu não tinha ainda terminado a metade de uma parede.

Ele deu uma olhada no meu progresso e ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"Como é que vai aqui dentro?" Ele perguntou.

"Lento." Eu bufei, irritada. Joguei o raspador de gelo no chão e limpei meu rosto, virando-me para enfrentá-lo.

"Estou vendo." Parecia que ele estava tentando lutar contra um sorriso.

"É mais difícil do que parece." Eu respondi.

"Eu tenho certeza de que é." Ele respondeu, com indulgência.

"_Tanto faz_, Edward." Eu rosnei, socando-o levemente quando passei por ele para fazer meu caminho de volta para baixo para verificar o cozido. Eu podia ouvi-lo seguindo atrás de mim, então eu perguntei, "Então, o telhado está perfeitamente reparado?"

"Na verdade, não. Vou precisar fazer uma viagem para a loja de ferragens." Edward disse enquanto se arrastava atrás de mim para a cozinha. "Eu serei capaz de vir na próxima semana e consertá-lo".

Eu me virei para olhar para ele novamente, uma mão no meu quadril, a outra segurando a tampa da panela, minha sobrancelha levantou com uma preocupação bem-humorada. "E o que exatamente eu devo fazer até lá?"

"Eu coloquei uma lona sobre as rachaduras." Edward me disse, sentado na mesa da cozinha, cansado. "Isso vai impedir que escorra. Pelo menos até eu conseguir os materiais que eu preciso".

Dei de ombros e voltei para o cozido, provando para me certificar de que estava pronto. Fui até o armário e peguei duas tigelas. Eu as entreguei a Edward, junto com as colheres, e ele as colocou sobre a mesa na frente dele.

"Vinho?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu vou pegá-lo." Edward concordou.

Ele se levantou da mesa e foi até a despensa, pegando uma garrafa de vinho tinto da prateleira. Ele o abriu e colocou na mesa antes de puxar duas taças de um dos armários. Ele as serviu enquanto eu carregava a panela para a mesa, servindo cada tigela cheia de cozido quente.

Quando Edward sentou-se novamente, eu o vi olhando para ele admirado. Escondi meu sorriso, quando coloquei a panela de volta ao fogão e peguei minha própria cadeira em frente a ele.

O jantar foi silencioso em sua maior parte, nenhum de nós realmente sabendo o que dizer. Eu tive a suspeita de que Edward tinha melhorado seu apetite. Eu tinha certeza de que ele estava melhor vivendo com sua mãe, que estava fadada a ser uma melhor cozinheira, com muito mais experiência. Ainda assim, eu sabia que ele devia estar com fome quando ele se serviu uma segunda vez.

Eu imediatamente lamentei não ter lhe oferecido o almoço.

Quando a refeição estava quase no fim e Edward parecia estar mais satisfeito, eu finalmente quebrei o silêncio.

"Então, o telhado." Eu comecei. "Se isso vai levar muito tempo e material, por que nós simplesmente não pagamos alguém para fazer isso?"

O rosto de Edward atirou para cima para o meu imediatamente quando ele engoliu a grande colher de sopa. Sua expressão era de surpresa, antes de lentamente amaciar de curiosidade.

"Nós _poderíamos._" Ele disse lentamente, suas palavras hesitantes. "Quero dizer, se você não me quer por perto..."

Eu o cortei rapidamente com um encolher de ombros. "Simplesmente parece um trabalho muito grande".

Edward tomou um gole da sua taça de vinho, os olhos fixos em mim do outro lado da mesa. "Eu _gostaria_ de fazer isso. Esta casa é..." Ele parou. Eu podia vê-lo lutando por trás dos seus olhos, tentando descobrir as palavras para explicar o que a casa significava para ele.

Mas eu já sabia. E eu soube o que reparar isso significaria para ele também.

"Não seria difícil de resolver." Ele prosseguiu. "Ainda assim, se você _quisesse_ que eu encontrasse alguém..."

"Não, está tudo bem." Eu disse abruptamente. "Eu acho que você deveria fazer isso".

Edward piscou. "Tudo bem".

Quando ele raspou a tigela pela segunda vez, eu limpei a mesa. Ele se ofereceu para me ajudar com a louça e eu disse que poderíamos fazer isso mais tarde. Eu estava muito cheia para trabalhar. Eu enchi nossas taças de vinho novamente e fizemos o nosso caminho para a sala de estar, sentando no sofá lado a lado.

Toda a tensão subjacente que esteve presente durante todo o dia desapareceu, graças ao vinho que estava correndo em nossas veias, massageando o cansaço físico e nos acalmando.

O silêncio que nos rodeava era confortável.

Depois de muito tempo, deixei escapar de repente, "Você tem certeza?"

A cabeça de Edward estava encostada na parte de trás do sofá, seus pés espalmados na frente dele. Eu não conseguia me lembrar de quando eu o tinha visto tão relaxado.

Ele rolou a cabeça para o lado lentamente para olhar para mim.

"Certeza sobre o quê?" Ele perguntou, confuso.

Tomei uma respiração profunda antes de exigir, "Você tem certeza de que está consertando o telhado porque você realmente _quer_?"

Edward desviou o olhar de mim, seus olhos olhando fixamente para o teto em contemplação. "Esse parece ser um tema comum hoje." Ele comentou.

"É só..." Eu gaguejei, tentando descobrir como expressar isso. Mas o vinho que girava entre meus dedos fazia as palavras se derramarem livremente. "Parece perigoso e, possivelmente, difícil e você realmente sabe como consertar um _telhado_? Quero dizer, realmente, Edward, isso é muito para uma pessoa..."

"Hey." Edward me cortou, sua mão caindo no meu ombro. Eu não saltei com o contato, mas minha boca fechou-se com o calor repentino que irradiou dos seus dedos. Eu virei para ele, encontrando o seu olhar em mim já, olhando para mim intensamente. "Por que você acha que eu estou mentindo para você?"

"Eu não acho." Eu discordei. Então, saindo do seu olhar cético, eu corrigi, "Não _exatamente_".

"O que está acontecendo?" Ele perguntou, sua voz suave quando sua mão caiu do meu ombro. Eu a assisti aterrar no sofá entre nós.

Olhando para sua mão, incapaz de encontrar seus olhos, respondi, "Eu só não quero que você se sinta como se você tivesse que proteger os meus sentimentos, ou ter medo de eu julgá-lo, ou qualquer coisa ridícula como essa".

"_Julgar-me?_ Depois de todos esses anos, você acha que _agora_ - de todos os tempos - eu ficaria com medo de você me julgar...?"

"Eu não sei." Eu disse secamente, desejando que ele não falasse sobre isso.

"Sério, Bella." Edward disse, sentindo meu desejo de falar com franqueza. "O que é com todas essas perguntas? Eu sei que você realmente não confia em mim, mas... nós já conversamos sobre isso, não é? Eu _não_ vou mentir para você".

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Eu acredito em você".

Edward se inclinou um pouco mais, tentando pegar o meu olhar. Olhei para ele com relutância. Quando ele estava convencido de que ele tinha a minha atenção, perguntou, "Então, o que está acontecendo?"

"Bem." Mordi meu lábio. "Você sabe quando eu disse que conversei com Mike antes?"

"Sim." Sua voz e expressão estavam notavelmente neutras.

"Hum, ele pode ter mencionado algo sobre você trabalhar um pouco menos, então eu pensei que talvez você quisesse consertar o telhado porque não podíamos pagar." Dei de ombros, tentando ser indiferente. "Mas... eu quero dizer... você saía para trabalhar todos os dias e você chegava em casa muito tarde e por isso eu realmente não entendo o que..." Eu parei, procurando uma resposta em Edward.

Ele ainda estava olhando para mim, mas seu rosto tinha endurecido um pouco.

"Isso é uma coisa interessante para Mike dizer, considerando que não estamos nem _perto_ de ter um relacionamento que _pareça _de amizade." Edward comentou, sua voz afiada. "Por que ele saberia alguma coisa sobre o que eu faço ou não faço?"

"Ele disse que um cara chamado Felix mencionou a ele".

"Ah." Edward acenou com a cabeça em compreensão. "A alegria de viver em uma cidade pequena".

"Então é verdade?" Eu senti meu coração começar a bater um pouco mais rápido. "Você não estava sempre no trabalho quando..." Eu parei, depois acrescentei, "Bem, você _não estava_ sempre no trabalho quando eu pensava que você estava?"

"Não." Edward confirmou simplesmente. "Eu não estava".

"Posso perguntar onde você estava?" Minha voz tremeu um pouco.

As sobrancelhas de Edward levantaram. "Você se importa?"

Abri e fechei a boca várias vezes antes de correr para explicar, "De uma forma muito passiva onde eu percebo que não me reservo o direito de me importar? Sim".

Edward revirou os olhos. "Você não precisa ter o _direito_ de se preocupar com alguém".

"Eu não disse que me importava com _você._" Eu disse rapidamente, preocupada em dar a impressão errada. Então eu percebi como isso tinha saído. "Ah! Quero dizer..."

"Eu sei o que você quer dizer." Edward acenou com desdém. "Não se preocupe com isso".

Apesar de nada sobre seu rosto ou sua postura ou sua voz indicar que ele havia recebido isso como ofensa, eu ainda não pude evitar sentir como o que eu tinha acabado de dizer o tivesse magoado.

Eu não queria mais magoá-lo.

"Então..." Eu disse, tentando não parecer nervosa. "Então você está vendo alguém, ou..."

A cabeça de Edward agarrou acima do sofá, seus olhos virando-se para mim drasticamente à medida que ele colocou o copo de vinho vazio no chão com um sonoro 'punk'. "_O quê_?"

"Quero dizer, eu realmente não..." Eu gaguejei.

"Você acha que estou te _traindo_?" Ele exigiu, incrédulo, seus olhos ainda arregalados com choque e raiva.

Senti meu rosto inteiro corar.

"É... eu... Quero dizer, eu entenderia se..."

"Você _entenderia_?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça, colocando meu próprio copo meio cheio no chão com cuidado antes de passar as minhas mãos em meus cabelos, esfregando as palmas das mãos em meus olhos em agitação. "Isso está saindo errado".

"Diga-me, Bella." Edward respondeu, sua voz dura. "Como isso poderia sair _certo_?"

"Isso soaria como eu sendo curiosa e muito _sem _julgamento." Eu apressei.

Edward gritou uma risada.

"Bem, que agradável de sua parte." Ele disse, sua voz seca com sarcasmo.

"Como você gostaria que soasse?" Perguntei a ele, frustrada. "Como é que uma mulher _geralmente_ deve perguntar ao marido se ele está dormindo com outra mulher? Devo ficar com raiva? Louca de ciúmes? Irracionalmente desconfiada? Quero dizer, eu ainda sou mesmo sua _esposa_?"

Edward encolheu os ombros, recostando-se no sofá, a tensão ainda proeminente em cada linha de seu corpo. "Isso é o que diz o papel".

"Olha, Edward, eu só quero saber." Eu disse, segurando minhas mãos para cima. "Se você não estiver, eu quero saber. Se você _estiver_, eu quero saber. Eu não vou ficar brava e não vou ficar com ciúmes".

"Isso é um grande conforto para mim." Ele disse, sua voz desprovida de emoção.

"Você pode parar de ser sarcástico por um segundo?" Eu implorei a ele. "Você sabe tão bem quanto eu como a nossa relação tem sido nestes últimos meses - inferno, _anos._ E se você sente que depois de tudo o que eu fiz para você..."

"O que é isso?" Os olhos de Edward quebraram de volta para mim, incrédulos. "Você está me dando _permissão_?"

"Por que você está deixando isto tão difícil?" Eu chorei, exasperada. "Posso não ter o direito de me importar, mas eu tenho certeza de que aquele pedaço de papel significa que eu tenho o direito de _saber_. Eu não quero que você fique bravo e eu não quero que você fique chateado. Eu só quero a verdade. E o que quer que você me diga, eu lidarei com..." Eu parei, não conseguindo terminar.

Edward estava olhando para a frente, suas mãos segurando em suas coxas.

"Estaria tudo bem para você se eu estivesse dormindo com alguém?" Ele me perguntou, a voz muito calma e muito mais silenciosa.

Olhei para ele por vários momentos.

Eu sabia que o que eu tinha feito a ele no passado, o jeito que eu o tinha tratado, quase implorado para ele fazer inclinar a balança a zero. Ele tinha desejos que eu não podia atender, e eu não merecia proibi-lo de buscar gratificação em outro lugar. Eu tinha me negado esse direito há muito tempo.

Ainda assim, eu poderia lembrar de cada momento daqueles dias. Suas palavras e seus toques indistintos. Cada beijo e cada clímax rodando juntos em minha mente, e eu fui incapaz de controlá-lo.

Olhei para suas mãos, ainda apertando suas pernas. Eu vi os tendões nas suas mãos, a tensão em seus dedos, e imaginei como eles seriam segurando o cabelo de outra mulher, alisando toda a sua pele, e tocando suas costas.

Será que eu estaria bem com isso?

"Nem mesmo remotamente".

Edward se virou para olhar para mim lentamente, suas mãos relaxando quando ele suspirou. Não era um suspiro de alívio ou libertação. Ele estava resignado.

Ficamos quietos por um longo tempo.

Foi Edward quem quebrou o silêncio primeiro.

"Você conhece a clínica onde Alice trabalha?" Ele me perguntou de repente.

"Sim".

"Sou voluntário lá três dias por semana".

Minha testa franziu instantaneamente em confusão. "Por quê?" Eu perguntei. Em seguida, percebendo que poderia ter sido rude, tentei refazer. "Quero dizer... _por quê_?" Eu falhei.

Edward respirou fundo, estendendo a mão para baixo sobre o braço do sofá para que ele pudesse correr seu dedo ao longo da borda da sua taça de vinho vazia. "Antes mesmo de eu começar a minha residência, eu sabia que acabaria em qual ramo da medicina eu acabaria trabalhando. Pesquisa, experimentos, trabalho de laboratório. Sempre esteve em minha mente..."

Eu balancei a cabeça, concordando. "Você é um cientista".

"A ciência é simples." Edward explicou, embora eu não tivesse perguntado. Ele se virou para mim, seus olhos extraordinariamente solenes. "Faz sentido para mim. Não há dúvida, ou ambigüidade, ou graus de verdade. Há somente a razão. A razão às vezes funciona, às vezes não, a causa e o efeito".

"Eu posso entender isso".

"Pode?" Ele perguntou, com curiosidade.

Eu balancei a cabeça novamente. "Você não quer ver as pessoas morrerem".

"A morte é dura." Ele concordou e eu pensei no funeral de Carlisle. "Mas a vida é mais dura. Eu não quero ver as pessoas lutarem para viver".

Engoli em seco, sem saber o que dizer.

"Então, na clínica...?" Eu cutuquei, calmamente.

"Eu não tenho praticado atendimento em seis anos." Edward me disse. "Desde a minha residência. Estive acompanhando Felix na clínica, me oferecendo para fazer trabalho braçal e reaprendendo o que eu esqueci. Uma espécie de segunda residência oficial, no meu tempo livre".

"Então você é um médico clandestino como um... médico diferente?"

Edward sorriu um pouco. "Acho que sim".

"Desde quando...?"

"Desde que chegamos aqui".

"Por quê?" Perguntei a ele, encontrando-me tão incrivelmente perdida. "O que mudou?"

Edward balançou a cabeça, e por um longo tempo eu pensei que ele não responderia. Levantei meu copo de vinho e o bebi em silêncio, com medo de desviar o olhar dele. Ele lambeu os lábios antes que virasse todo o seu corpo, torcendo-o para me encarar. Eu virei meu próprio corpo em reação, de modo que nós estávamos olhando diretamente para o outro.

"Não foi uma coisa que eu aprendi naquele laboratório." Ele disse finalmente. "Mesmo que eu amasse, mesmo que eu estivesse apaixonado por isso, ainda não era uma coisa que eu já tivesse descoberto, ou criado, que me desse qualquer resposta ou qualquer esclarecimento." Ele fez uma pausa. "E eu acho que finalmente descobri o por que".

Eu tive medo de perguntar.

Eu perguntei assim mesmo.

"Não há nenhum risco nisso." Edward me disse, com a voz triste. "Se eu falhar, eu posso simplesmente tentar outra vez amanhã. Eu nem mesmo _penso _sobre as pessoas que eu estou tentando ajudar. Seus testes são apenas nomes, eles não estão ligados a um rosto. Não é a vida e isso não é real e não é verdade. E eu não quero mais isso".

Edward respirou fundo e irregularmente e se afastou de mim, sua cabeça caiu sobre as costas do sofá, seus olhos olhando para o teto novamente. Eu pensei que ele não diria mais nada.

Cinco minutos devem ter passado antes de eu ouvi-lo sussurrar, "Nada do que eu _já_ fiz tornou minha vida melhor".

Eu não tinha certeza se ele estava falando de mim ou não.

Eu vi seus olhos caírem fechados ao mesmo tempo em que uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto, atingindo todo o caminho até seu queixo. Ele não levantou a mão para enxugá-la.

Querendo dar a ele um minuto, eu me levantei e peguei as duas taças de vinho vazias, trazendo-as para a cozinha e as colocando na pia.

Voltei para a sala, onde Edward estava sentado com os olhos ainda fechados. Eu me sentei ao lado dele, esperando que ele me notasse.

Ele abriu os olhos e sentou-se ereto lentamente.

"Você deveria ficar." Eu sorri, minha voz baixa. "Você não pode dirigir para casa desse jeito".

Edward balançou a cabeça. "Minha mãe está me esperando esta noite".

"Eu vou ligar para ela." Eu ofereci.

Ele me olhou por um longo tempo antes de suspirar. "Tudo bem".

Levantei-me novamente e voltei para a cozinha. Eu fui até o telefone e disquei o número de Esme, que Alice tinha escrito para mim. Eu o tinha pregado em um quadro de cortiça acima do telefone. Olhei para o relógio enquanto o telefone tocou. Era só um pouco depois das nove.

Esme não atendeu, então eu deixei uma mensagem de voz, explicando que Edward estava comigo, que ele tinha bebido um pouco demais e estava muito cansado para fazer a viagem para casa. Eu disse que ele ligaria para ela de manhã.

Desliguei o telefone e fiquei parada, minha mão ainda repousando sobre o plástico liso, por vários momentos de indecisão.

Fui até a pia e lavei a louça rapidamente, mordendo meu lábio o tempo todo, lavando tudo rapidamente para voltar para Edward o mais rápido possível. Quando sequei o último pote, dobrei o pano de prato com relutância.

Finalmente, voltei para a sala, já falando rapidamente para que ele não pudesse protestar. "Escute, eu realmente não usei o meu tempo com sabedoria esta semana, o outro quarto ainda está cheio de lixo. Se quiser dormir na cama do quarto principal..."

Eu parei quando meus olhos perceberam Edward.

Ele estava esticado no sofá, de costas para mim, sua respiração estável. Seu rosto parecia estar enterrado em um pequeno travesseiro que estava encostado no braço do sofá.

Fui até a sua forma deitada devagar e parei logo antes de chegar à borda do sofá. Olhei para ele, um sorriso rastejando em meu rosto com a moleza dos seus membros descontraídos, no silêncio do seu perfil, o desarranjo do seu cabelo se tornou ainda mais visível pela imobilidade do seu corpo.

Estendi a minha mão para escovar meus dedos pelos seus cabelos, impedindo-as bem perto de chegar a ter contato. Eu praticamente podia sentir a maciez sob a minha pele e fiquei assustada ao meu súbito desejo de tocá-lo.

Passei minha mão todo o caminho pelo seu corpo, um centímetro acima da sua pele. Eu podia sentir o calor que irradiava dele aquecendo a palma da minha mão.

Subi para a cama grande e confortável e não dormi.

* * *

**Nota da Irene:** OMG. Bella caidinha. Ed tão fofo. O que podemos esperar dessa "amizade"?

Eu fico emocionada com essa fic, estou quase terminando de traduzir todos os capítulos, não consigo parar.

E vcs? Cadê vcs. Em uma semana 30 reviews e na outra 5? Arrasada! Não sumam!

Até quinta que vem.

E amanhã tem _Fridays at Noon_ \o/


	26. A Troca

**Capítulo 25 - A Troca**

Observei o sol enquanto ele lentamente começou a rastejar em direção ao céu, iluminando a paisagem plana e brilhando a neve derretida. Fiquei na cama, imóvel, e considerei o que eu faria, o que eu diria.

Fiquei entrando e saindo da consciência por toda a noite. Parecia que toda vez que eu me sentia começando a cair no sono, meus olhos se abririam rapidamente e voariam para o relógio. Quase a cada meia hora eu me encontraria olhando para os números luminosos, tentando fazer o tempo se mover mais rápido, rezando para o sol nascer mais cedo.

As palavras que ele disse continuavam ecoando em minha mente, eu não poderia esquecer a expressão em seu rosto, ou a lágrima trilhando em sua bochecha. Meu desejo de ir vê-lo, despertá-lo e confortá-lo guerreava com o meu instinto de fugir e procurar a solidão, ou, ao contrário, afastá-lo.

O resultado destes dois impulsos conflitantes foi que eu fiquei presa à cama, incapaz de tomar uma decisão, ainda assim, completamente incapaz de conseguir dormir.

Será que ele lamentaria ter falado comigo na noite passada, que era um resultado da exaustão e muito vinho?

_Eu_ daria uma olhada para ele e desejaria que ele nunca tivesse vindo?

Tudo sempre parecia diferente na parte da manhã, e com Edward quase sempre parecia pior. Nosso relacionamento era escuridão e negação.

Por volta das oito horas, ouvi o bater de panelas lá em baixo, fazendo-me rapidamente pular na cama. Ouvi passos, a porta da geladeira abrindo e fechando e senti meu coração começar a bater mais rapidamente enquanto eu contemplava o inevitável - eu teria que enfrentá-lo.

O crepitar e cheiro de bacon frito pairou levemente no ar. Joguei as cobertas e saltei para os meus pés, correndo rapidamente pelo quarto e balançando a porta aberta. Eu não hesitei, não parei para um segundo pensamento, antes que eu estivesse derrapando pelas escadas, as minhas meias não conseguindo obter um bom controle sobre a madeira polida do piso. Quando cheguei ao primeiro andar, eu parei e respirei fundo, tentando acalmar meus nervos e a constante batida do meu coração.

Com um aceno final determinado, entrei na cozinha e logo parei ao ver o que encontrei.

Edward estava no fogão, com uma espátula na mão, fritando ovos em uma frigideira pequena. A velha camisa preta que ele estava usando sob seu casaco estava amassada do sono, as mangas enroladas até os cotovelos, seus antebraços expostos. Seu cabelo estava completamente fora de controle, como sempre estava quando ele fazia uma tentativa de domá-lo. Eu olhei para baixo para ver que seus pés estavam completamente nus no chão de pedra fria.

A imagem era tão notavelmente doméstica que eu tive que morder de volta um sorriso.

Ele estava olhando para os ovos na frente dele com intensa concentração, nem mesmo percebendo que eu tinha entrado.

Eu dei outro passo em direção a ele, inclinando a cabeça, finalmente alertando-o da minha presença. "Você fez o café da manhã?" Perguntei a ele baixinho.

A cabeça de Edward virou ao redor quando ouviu-me, piscando seus olhos com surpresa. Eu podia sentir-me começar a corar quando o seu olhar se perdeu rapidamente sobre a minha camisa larga até a minha bermuda. Eu me mexi desconfortavelmente quando seus olhos demoraram um pouco sobre minhas pernas nuas, antes de terminar a sua descida para minhas grandes meias de lã.

Então, ele estava olhando de volta para o meu rossto com um pequeno sorriso.

"Você fez o jantar." Ele encolheu os ombros em resposta. "Sente-se".

Eu não discuti.

Caminhei até a mesa e deslizei na cadeira mais próxima, observando curiosamente enquanto ele separava os ovos mexidos em dois pratos. Ele dividiu o bacon em seguida, e abriu dois muffins na torradeira.

Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas, impressionada.

Ele olhou por cima do ombro para mim por um momento, perguntando, "Você ainda gosta de ketchup em seus ovos?"

Eu não pude evitar o sorriso que se espalhou no meu rosto. "Sim, eu gosto".

Assentindo sem dizer nada, Edward pegou o frasco de ketchup na geladeira e o colocou sobre a mesa na minha frente, junto com o prato que estava repleto de comida. Peguei um pedaço de bacon, dando uma grande mordida e mastigando devagar quando ele queimou minha boca.

Ele puxou sua própria cadeira e sentou-se diante de mim, cavando em sua refeição ansiosamente. Tossi uma risada quando o vi estremecer, descobrindo como eu que ainda estava quente demais para comer.

"Como você dormiu?" Perguntei a ele, batendo no vidro do frasco de ketchup, tentando colocar um pouco no meu prato. Ele deslizou ao longo do gargalo do frasco relutantemente antes de aterrar em meus ovos em uma grande piscina.

Edward engoliu a comida com algum esforço antes de responder, "Surpreendentemente bem, na verdade".

Levou toda o meu controle para não rolar os olhos para ele.

Claro que sim.

Ele _dormiu _profundamente no sofá enquanto eu estava estressada e rolava na cama a noite toda, preocupada com o que ele tinha dito, com o que eu estava sentindo, permitindo que a culpa me alcançasse, e em pânico com o que aconteceria na parte da manhã.

Edward estava olhando para o prato de novo, com a intenção de cavar seu alimento, parecendo estar decidido a comê-lo o mais rapidamente possível, apesar de estar quente.

Eu fiquei de pés e andei até a geladeira, retirando a garrafa de suco de laranja. Ergui a sobrancelha para Edward em silenciosa pergunta e ele assentiu com entusiasmo, com a boca cheia. Enchi dois copos e os trouxe para a mesa.

Voltei ao meu lugar, sorvendo o líquido gelado com gratidão.

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo antes que eu tivesse a coragem de voltar a falar. "Desculpe por eu não ter limpado o outro quarto antes de você chegar aqui".

Edward ignorou meu pedido de desculpas. "Não se preocupe com isso. Eu realmente não queria dormir no velho quarto de Rosalie, de qualquer maneira".

Eu tentei não agir surpresa quando recebi essa informação.

Eu acho que isso não importava muito - o quarto que era dele, o quarto que era da sua irmã - só que cada informação que Edward me oferecia sobre que tipo de casa esta tinha sido, toda vez que ele inadvertidamente me provocava a imaginar a sua infância, eu sentia um impulso incontrolável de curiosidade.

"Bem." Eu respondi, finalmente, me sentindo nervosa. "Eu acho que o seu quarto estará fora de questão por um tempo se formor pintá-lo. Então, quando você vier novamente, se você quiser dormir na cama grande..."

Edward cortou minha oferta incerta abruptamente.

"Eu não estava pensando em passar a noite." Ele declarou simplesmente. "Isso não vai acontecer novamente".

Eu pisquei, momentaneamente sem palavras.

A finalidade com a qual ele disse as palavras foi fria. Suas palavras, seu tom foi semelhante às declarações finaliznado as conversar que ele tinha feito no passado. Só que, por algum motivo, quando eu ouvi sua resposta, ele não _parecia_ rude ou irritado.

Parecia defensivo.

Isso me deu um repente, percebendo que eu tinha feito uma má leitura dele por um tempo muito longo.

"Oh." Eu disse depois. "Tudo bem. Mas se você quiser..."

"O sofá é muito confortável." Ele interrompeu mais uma vez, não permitindo-me terminar a minha oferta.

Eu o estudei cuidadosamente, seu corpo tenso e sua expressão firme. Eu sabia, pelo cerrar da sua mandíbula e o aço dos seus olhos que não havia nenhuma maneira que eu pudesse discutir com ele naquele momento. Mordi meus lábios e olhei para longe, sem saber o que dizer.

"Sério, Bella." Eu o ouvi dizer baixinho. Meus olhos se arrastaram do meu prato ao encontro dos dele. "A cama é sua agora. Eu nunca a colocaria para fora porque _eu sou_ estúpido o suficiente para ficar muito bêbado e cansado para dirigir com segurança".

Eu coloquei o meu garfo no meu prato com um barulho leve e ri, balançando a cabeça e sorrindo para ele.

Os cantos de sua boca se contraíram em resposta. "O quê?" Ele perguntou curiosamente.

Dei de ombros impotente, segurando minhas mãos em sinal de uma rendição bem-humorada. "Eu realmente não sei o que dizer quando você é agradável comigo".

Edward sorriu. "Bem, você poderia começar por dizer 'obrigada'."

"Obrigada." Eu repeti, ainda rindo um pouco. Lentamente eu deixei o sorriso cair do meu rosto e me inclinei para a frente, esperando que eu parecesse verdadeira quando eu adicionei, "De verdade".

"De nada." Edward acenou com a cabeça em confirmação.

"Então." Limpei a garganta, inclinando-me para trás e olhando para o meu café da manhã, na tentativa de quebrar o contato visual com ele. "A quanto tempo você acordou?"

"Algumas horas." Edward respondeu, retomando sua comilança vigorosa.

"Por quê?" Eu perguntei em voz alta.

"Eu realmente tenho que voltar para a cidade".

"Oh." Eu disse, tossindo um pouco quando senti um pouco do muffin grudando na minha garganta. Tomei um gole de suco de laranja para limpá-lo antes de lembrar algo de repente. "Ei, você ligou para a sua mãe? Deixei uma mensagem ontem à noite que dizia que você ligaria para ela de manhã".

Edward balançou a cabeça, sem se preocupar. "Vou ligar para ela quando eu for embora. Dar a ela um tempo a mais para dormir".

Eu balancei a cabeça e peguei o garfo, torcendo-o nervosamente no meu prato, mas não levantando qualquer alimento à boca. "Como ela está?"

Eu podia sentir os olhos de Edward em mim muito de repente enquanto eu continuei a estudar meu prato.

Eu arrisquei um olhar para encontrar o seu olhar e sua expressão pensativa, talvez até suave, enquanto ele considerava a pergunta.

"Ela está indo muito bem, considerando as circunstâncias." Ele disse finalmente.

"Fico feliz." Eu disse honestamente. "E como estão as coisas na casa dela?"

"Bem." Edward acenou com a cabeça, sua expressão ficando distante. "É muito menor do que essa, mas é muito agradável. É mais perto do trabalho, mais perto de Rose, e eu me sinto muito mais confortável sabendo que minha mãe não está sozinha".

Eu sorri.

"Ela tem sorte de ter você com ela." Eu disse sem pensar.

Edward focou em mim imediatamente e baixei os olhos, sentindo meu rosto todo corar em constrangimento.

"Sim." Ele sussurrou após uma batida.

Olhei de volta para ele lentamente, não de toda surpresa ao ver seu olhar ainda fixo sem hesitação em mim.

"Escute, Edward..." Eu comecei nervosamente.

"Hey, Bella!" Ouvi, de repente, a porta da frente sendo aberta e fechada novamente. "Toc, toc!" uma voz chamou alto.

Edward e eu congelamos em choque, olhando um para o outro e depois para a porta da frente. Levantei-me rapidamente, minha cadeira raspando na pedra do chão. Edward seguiu o meu exemplo, a expressão em seu rosto parecia que ele estava prestes a ser pego fazendo algo errado.

Eu realmente não entendi a súbita queimação no meu rosto quando eu percebi a única pessoa que poderia ser.

"Alice?" Chamei em resposta como uma pergunta.

Eu podia ouvir seus passos pequenos fazendo seu caminho em direção à cozinha e ela já estava falando alto e animadamente para mim, mesmo que ela não tivesse chegado até mim ainda.

"Hey Bella!" Ela chamou enquanto caminhava pelo corredor. "Eu só queria ver se você iria até o celeiro hoje, talvez poderíamos trabalhar com Santana um pouco..." Ela virou a esquina para a cozinha e parou abruptamente, seus olhos caindo imediatamente para o outro lado da mesa.

"Edward." Ela afirmou, sem se preocupar em mascarar a sua surpresa.

"Olá, Alice." Ele acenou com a cabeça educadamente. Olhei para ele por um instante, por tempo suficiente para vê-lo se mover desconfortavelmente, antes que eu me virasse para minha amiga.

Ela ainda estava olhando para o meu marido. "Uh... como você está?"

"Muito bem, obrigada." Ele sorriu, parecendo um pouco tenso. "E você?"

Ela acenou com as mãos. "Estou ótima. Eu só estava..." Então ela parou e olhou para mim, então de volta para ele, então para baixo em nosso café da manhã meio comido. "Interrompendo." Ela completou, virando em seus calcanhares. "Eu já vou".

Eu abri minha boca para impedi-la, em seguida, a fechei rapidamente. Eu não tinha certeza se eu deveria impedi-la, se Edward não se sentia confortável ao redor dela. Eu não podia imaginar por que ele não se sentirria, mas...

"Você não tem que ir, Alice." Eu ouvi Edward falar de repente.

Alice parou e olhou para mim para confirmação. Eu me virei para olhar para Edward curiosamente, mordendo meu lábio.

"Então, eu acho que vou começar a me arrumar para ir embora." Edward explicou, com um encolher de ombros.

"Oh." Eu disse, surpreendida pelo seu repentino desejo de partir. "Um... certo".

Eu o vi hesitar um pouco com a minha expressão, mesmo que eu tenha tentado parecer neutra. Eu não tinha certeza exatamente de qual emoção estava escrita na minha cara porque eu não sabia exatamente como me sentia.

"A menos que..." Ele se esquivou, hesitante. "Há alguma coisa que você precise?"

"Não." Eu respondi rapidamente, balançando a cabeça e plantando um sorriso em meu rosto. "Eu estou bem".

"Bem, eu vou... uh... vê-la no próximo fim de semana?" Sua confirmação saiu como uma pergunta.

Eu podia sentir a estranha e desajeitada tensão quebrando ao redor de nós enquanto Alice observava a nossa troca silenciosa. Minhas bochechas continuaram a corar e eu praticamente _senti _a curiosidade rolando dela em ondas.

"Claro." Eu balancei a cabeça decididamente.

Edward me concedeu um pequeno sorriso e desculpou-se educadamente. Eu dei uma olhada para Alice quando passei por ela, seguindo-o até a porta. Ele colocou seu casaco e as botas em silêncio enquanto eu estava ao seu lado, torcendo as mãos juntas.

Quando ele saiu para a varanda e desceu as escadas para o seu carro, eu não o acompanhei.

Voltei para a cozinha quando ouvi o barulho do motor do seu carro sendo ligado. Eu andei pela sala lentamente, sentindo uma estranha sensação de pavor tremer no meu estômago com a idéia de enfrentar Alice.

Entrando na cozinha, eu encontrei Alice de pé no fogão, pegando bacon frio na panela e o jogando em sua boca. Ela lambeu os dedos quando me ouviu entrar, virando seu rosto para mim.

"Então...?" Ela disse lentamente, levantando as sobrancelhas com expectativa.

Eu balancei a cabeça e peguei os pratos inacabados da mesa, sentindo meus pêlos eriçarem com o seu óbvio interesse. "Não é o que parecia ser".

"O que parecia?" Alice me perguntou com um sorriso.

"Eu não sei." Eu disse, largando os pratos na pia e ligando a água. "Não é o que isso era".

"E o que era?" Ela quis saber.

"Café da manhã." Eu disse a ela secamente.

"Bem, certamente era o que isso parecia ser".

"Bom".

Eu raspei os ovos frios e borrachentos para o lixo antes de colocar os pratos debaixo da água quente e pegar uma esponja para esfregá-los. A água queimou minhas mãos, fazendo minha pele ficar vermelha e irritada, mas eu ignorei a dor.

Alice caminhou para o meu lado direito e pegou os pratos limpos das minhas mãos, pegando um pano de prato para secá-los e empilhá-los ordenadamente no balcão.

"Então, o que ele estava fazendo aqui?" Alice perguntou após um momento de silêncio.

"Há um vazamento no telhado." Eu disse, olhando para ela com o canto do meu olho. Ela parecia estar realmente concentrada em secar um garfo, então eu continuei. "Ele chegou ontem para dar uma olhada".

"E passou a noite?" Sua pergunta foi inocente, mas não pude deixar de ouvir a afirmação implícita.

"Ficou tarde." Eu disse, meu tom defensivo, efetivamente encerrando o assunto.

"Eu entendo." Alice deixou cair.

Eu sabia que era completamente irracional ficar chateada com Alice.

Afinal, tudo o que ela sabia sobre Edward e eu era que nós nos detestávamos, e que ele me expulsou de casa, que brigamos e gritamos e choramos e vivíamos em cidades diferentes. Éramos misteriosos e voláteis aos seus olhos. Eu realmente não podia culpá-la pelas suas perguntas confusas, especialmente depois de entrar em uma casa repleta de estranha rivalidade a qualquer manhã apóas a tensão.

Eu sabia que ela estava apenas perguntando porque ela se importava comigo.

_Ou __com Edward._

De repente, ocorreu-me o pensamento de que ela era voluntária no mesmo lugar onde Edward passava vários dos seus dias na semana. Eu não tinha idéia de que tipo de relação de trabalho eles tinham, se eles eram amigos ou não, mas certamente isso me obrigava a ver a sua amizade com uma luz diferente. Talvez ela falasse e risse e brincasse com Edward da mesma forma que ela fazia comigo.

"Então, o vazamento?" Alice solicitou, quebrando-me dos meus pensamentos. "É ruim?"

"É somente em um quarto, então... eu acho que não." Eu disse a ela quando coloquei o ketchup de volta na geladeira. "Mas vamos ter que retirar todo o papel de parede e pintar".

"Isso é péssimo." Alice assentiu com simpatia. "Quer que eu pergunte a Jasper se ele pode dar uma olhada no telhado? Ele não cobraria de você, nem nada".

Lembrei-me da expressão de Edward quando eu tinha sugerido contratar alguém.

"Obrigada pela oferta, mas eu acho que Edward realmente quer consertá-lo sozinho." Eu disse com um encolher de ombros, como se não fosse nada demais. "Esta casa é muito importante para ele".

"Eu aposto que é." Alice estava sorrindo novamente.

"Você quer alguma coisa?" Eu suspirei, cruzando os braços quando eu - mais uma vez - mudei de assunto.

"Bem, eu _queria_ ver se você queria limpar as tendas." Ela começou, com um sorriso rastejando em seu rosto. "Mas agora estou pensando que uma pequena troca seria boa..."

Eu senti meu coração saltar uma batida. "O que você quer dizer?"

"Você me ajuda com os cavalos." Ela explicou. "E eu vou ajudá-la a tirar o papel de parede".

Deixei meus braços ao meu lado e senti meu rosto sulcar em confusão com a sua proposta.

"Eu ajudaria você de qualquer jeito." Eu disse a ela honestamente.

"Eu sei disso." Foi a vez de Alice revirar os olhos. "Mas isto é como o mundo funciona. Tenho que ser justa sobre isso".

Eu olhei para ela, em gratidão, sentindo um sorriso começando a puxar os cantos da minha boca.

"Combinado".

Os dias seguintes foram os melhores que eu poderia lembrar em um longo tempo.

Durante toda a semana Alice e eu estávamos volúveis e impulsivas, saltando de uma casa para a outra, numa correria louca pelas colinas como crianças. O tempo estava finalmente começando a esquentar, a neve derretendo e transformando o solo em uma lama fofa. Alice apresentou-me aos prazeres simples da lama e eu redescobri minha afinidade com respingos através das poças - algo que eu não tinha feito desde que eu era uma criança em Forks.

Eu ajudaria Alice com os cavalos na parte da manhã e da tarde. Nas horas entre isso, trabalharíamos em descascar o papel de parede do quarto frio. Quando Alice percebeu como era difícil, ela imediatamente levou o projeto para Jasper, que sugeriu furarmos o papel e pulverizá-lo com água e vinagre para soltá-lo.

É claro, isso fez tudo cerca de dez vezes mais fácil.

Na quarta-feira, Alice impulsionou-me nas costas de Roswell e nós andamos ao redor do campo, sem cabrestos ou selas. Sentei-me com as minhas mãos pressionadas firmemente em sua cernelha e mexi meu quadril ao seu movimento de balanço, tentando não escorregar na lama. Assim que me senti confortável, eu fui capaz de apreciar a altura que ele me emprestou, e o poder que eu pude sentir sob minhas pernas. Meus olhos eram levados para Santana de vez em quando, curiosos para saber como seria andar _nele_. Ele era muito mais alto do que todos os outros cavalos e muito mais atlético. Eu sorri, imaginando o quão rapidamente ele me atiraria das suas costas.

Foi na quinta-feira que eu me encontrei sozinha no quarto frio, Alice foi para a cidade cedo para ir à clínica. Eu não perguntei a ela se Edward estaria trabalhando lá hoje e não me ofereci para acompanhá-la. Em vez disso, fiquei descascando o papel de parede remanescente na segunda parede.

Era um trabalho tedioso e difícil, e após várias horas, eu desmoronei na cama com um suspiro, preguiçosamente espalhando meus membros em todo o cobertor cheio de papel de parede. Eu ignorei o amassar do plástico embaixo de mim e olhei para o teto por alguns momentos. Respirando constantemente para dentro e para fora, senti uma onda de realização começar a fluir através de mim.

Sentei-me, querendo analisar o meu trabalho mais uma vez antes de descer para me fazer um almoço.

A parede inteira em que estive trabalhando estava limpa, deixando metade do quarto descascado e pronto para pintar. Sorri sozinha, pensando que talvez eu pudesse recorrer a Alice para me ajudar a terminá-lo amanhã para que eu pudesse mostrar a Edward o que eu tinha feito quando ele retornasse neste fim de semana.

Estiquei minhas pernas doloridas, estalando meu pescoço e tentando esfregar a dor longe quando eu me levantei. Mordi meu lábio, olhando em volta para o chão coberto, cheio de papel de parede. Isso me lembrou da pele abandonada de uma cobra. Não havia nenhuma maneira que Edward fosse capaz de dormir neste quarto quando ele viesse trabalhar no telhado, e eu não poderia deixá-lo dormir no sofá novamente. Eu teria que gastar o dia de amanhã limpando o quarto de hóspedes.

_O quarto__ de Rosalie._

Olhei para o relógio, observando que era apenas depois das duas. Suspirei novamente, sabendo que Alice não estaria de volta da cidade por várias horas. Fui até a parede mais distante e comecei a pegar algumas das tiras de papel maiores do chão para jogar fora.

Fiz meu caminho ao longo da parede, recolhendo o lixo quando passei, até que bati na porta do armário. Minha testa franziu quando notei que parte da madeira estava levemente desgastada da água que pingava do teto. Colocando o papel que eu havia coletado em uma pilha ao meu lado, apertei meus lábios e abri a porta.

Eu gemi alto para a visão do interior.

Praticamente vazio de roupas, as paredes do armário estavam pingando e descamando muito mais do que as paredes do resto do quarto. Eu tinha certeza que a lona que Edward tinha pregado no telhado estava protegendo agora, mas não havia maneira de desfazer o dano.

Sem sequer pensar nisso, arranquei algumas camisas que Edward tinha deixado no armário e as joguei sobre a cama coberta de plástico úmido e pesado.

Olhei para as caixas que estavam espalhadas pelo chão. A maioria delas parecia bastante seca ao longo da parede do fundo, mas havia uma grande ao lado da porta que estava toda encharcada. Eu a puxei pela escuridão do armário, o papelão tão encharcado que rasgou em minhas mãos.

Eu a arrastei suavemente para o meio do quarto, onde eu já tinha empurrado a cama, estante, e cômoda em uma pequena ilha no centro.

Peguei as roupas da cama e as puxei fora dos seus cabides, andando até o térreo para lançá-las na secadora. Quando fiz meu caminho de volta até o quarto, balancei minha cabeça imaginando a expressão de Edward quando eu lhe mostrasse o dano recém-descoberto.

Assim que voltei para o quarto, meus olhos caíram imediatamente para a caixa grande que eu tinha acabado de salvar da desintegração. Meus dedos coçaram e eu senti a curiosidade inegável impulsionar através de mim.

Dizendo-me que eu queria apenas verificar para ter certeza de que tudo que estava dentro permanecia intacto, avancei e caí de joelhos ao lado dela. Eu dedilhei nas bordas por um instante antes de puxar a parte superior aberta e olhar dentro.

Havia dezenas de cadernos de couro em diversas cores diferentes.

Estendi a mão avidamente e puxei um para fora, mordendo meu lábio. Abri a capa frontal para ler a inscrição no interior.

Lia-se:

_Isso é __propriedade de Edward Anthony Cullen._

_1995-1996_

Pisquei incerta para o caderno - incerta se eu deveria olhar, incerta sobre o que eu encontraria - por vários segundos antes de eu abri-lo na primeira página.

Não era um caderno normal. Não havia muito nas velhas e encharcadas páginas que seriam consideradas como uma típica entrada. Principalmente, havia apenas notas e rabiscos, esboços de penas de insetos e animais. Havia vários esboços de árvores.

Enquanto eu folheava o caderno, comecei a reconhecer que todas as árvores que Edward havia desenhado tinham o mesmo nó grande em seus troncos. Eles eram todos desenhos de uma árvore, em diferentes fases das estações. Ao lado dos esboços estavam pequenas histórias ou notas: criaturas que viviam na árvore, uma aranha estranha que ele viu rastejando em sua casca, e como ele havia lido sob suas copas sombreadas por horas.

Eu continuei virando as páginas rapidamente, olhando seus desenhos e notas com um interesse desmascarado. Eu tinha quase lido o diário inteiro quando um desenho chamou minha atenção.

Esta era uma árvore diferente.

Ou, a mesma árvore, só que... _não_ era a mesma árvore.

Ela havia sido destruída.

O esboço todo estava escuro e preenchido, tornando a aparência da casca estranha e preta. O tronco estava dividido, quase como se tivesse sido dividido em dois por uma força grande, invisível.

Meus olhos se arregalaram quando eu, de repente reconheci a árvore morta no quintal, olhando fixamente para mim nas páginas das memórias do Edward de 15 anos.

Eu olhei de soslaio para a escrita abaixo da imagem. Não era mais como as de antes, e foi escrita mais furiosamente do que qualquer outra coisa que eu tinha visto no diário. Esfreguei meus dedos ao longo de cada linha enquanto tentei ler.

_Um assalto de claridade e tudo está destruído__. Menos de um segundo de beleza e luz e eletricidade e a vida alegre se torna cinzas. Um pai que quer se livrar do quintal do que já não pertende aos vivos. Eu implorei. Implorei a ele para não cortá-la. Há ainda uma vida que pode surgir. Eu nunca senti essa tristeza antes, essa traição. Não há razão dita quando eu sinto isso, mas eu sinto._

_Sempre fa__tos e estudos e realidade e uma árvore se parte e eu nunca senti tanto._

Havia mais ali, mas eu realmente não conseguia decifrar.

Todo o texto do diário era assim: notas escalonadas e frases fragmentadas.

Ele escrevia como pensava.

Era muito estranho pensar em um cientista escrevendo do jeito que ele escrevia. Eu o teria imaginado - mesmo como um adolescente - escrevendo frases perfeitas. A maior parte do que ele tinha anotado faltava a excentricidade do artista, mas ainda parecia distintamente como uma tortura da alma. Em vez de paixão e amor, Edward gritava com números e nomes.

Exceto por esta passagem.

Havia dor e medo e confusão gritando de cada palavra sobre a árvore carbonizada. Frases e palavras sagrando juntas, uma falta de ordem e calma. Eu podia ver em suas notas um eco do caos no quarto principal, os gritos no alto das escadas. Essa parte dele - a intensidade e o fogo - que eu nunca tinha visto nele antes, eu estava vendo isso agora.

Engoli de forma audível, fechei o diário e o coloquei de volta na caixa.

Eu hesitei por um momento, lutando contra o desejo quase incontrolável de ler mais.

Eu queria pegar outro daqueles cadernos de couro e devorar página após página. Eu queria saber o quão longe sua escrita me levaria. De volta para suas primeiras palavras escritas? Eu veria através do tempo onde nos conhecemos no bar? O que ele escreveria sobre _mim_? Eu estaria calma e catalogada como as plantas e os insetos? Eu seria uma árvore em chamas?

Eu estava praticamente tremendo com a minha necessidade de saber.

Mas não era só sobre mim. Eu encontrei-me me perguntando o que ele escreveu sobre Esme e Carlisle e Rosalie, o que ele escreveu sobre seus amigos e sua escola e sua tarefa de casa, o que ele escreveu sobre as garotas que ele namorou, ou suas músicas favoritas, ou os insetos que ele observou. Eu queria saber todos os pequenos detalhes, cada pequeno conhecimento, e cada pequeno pensamento.

E através de toda essa necessidade e desejo e insaciável curiosidade, eu dobrei as laterais da caixa para fechá-la em cima.

Não havia nada que eu pudesse encontrar nesses diários.

O homem que me trouxe para esta casa era diferente do garoto que ele havia sido. Ele não era mais inocente, ele não era curioso e aventureiro, e ele não era um cientista. Ele mesmo havia me dito _isso_.

Quando eu estava prestes a empurrar a caixa para debaixo da cama, algo chamou minha atenção.

Estava preso junto à lateral da caixa, entre os cadernos e o papelão. Eu puxei o retalho do topo novamente, mordendo meu lábio quando percebi por que parecia familiar.

Era o pequeno livro de couro de poesia.

Parecia que tinha sido anos atrás que eu o havia cavado para fora dessa caixa na mesa da cozinha, exatamente antes de eu ter quebrado a lâmpada de Edward. Eu o havia deixado na mesa da cozinha quando eu subi as escadas, deixando Edward limpar os cacos de vidro e sangue.

Pela segunda vez, estendi a mão para dentro puxar o livrinho de dentro da caixa e olhei para ele. Eu o segurei na minha frente e passei a palma da minha mão esquerda sobre a sua superfície, sorrindo para a suavidade do couro.

Eu li a inscrição no interior novamente.

Segurei o pequeno livro em minhas mãos, olhando para ele com curiosidade, e não sentindo vontade de embalá-lo para longe com o resto dos cadernos. Essas eram as memórias de Edward, seus pensamentos particulares e medos e desejos. Eu não tinha nada com isso.

Mas este livro? Este livro, sem dúvida, era para mim.

Se alguma parte de mim reconhecia que Edward nunca o tinha _dado_ para mim, e que ele poderia ter tido uma razão para não me dar, eu a ignorei. Eu não leria seus diários porque eles eram para ele. Mas isso tinha sido _feito_ para eu ler.

Virei a primeira página, pressionando-o levemente para baixo quando os meus olhos dispararam de linha para linha sobre o primeiro poema que Edward tinha transcrito nas páginas do diário.

Encontrei-me respirando alto enquanto lia para mim.

_apesar de tudo  
que respira e se move, desde a Morte  
(com as mais longas mãos brancas  
alisando cada ruga)  
alisará totalmente as nossas mentes  
antes de sair do meu quarto  
eu me viro, e (me inclinando  
pela manhã) beijo  
este travesseiro, querida  
onde nossas cabeças viviam e estavam._

"Cummings*****." Eu murmurei para mim, um sentimento de nostalgia lavando através de mim como uma corrente de água gelada. Eu podia sentir as palavras martelando na minha cabeça, perfeitamente ritmadas com as batidas do meu coração.

_*__**Edward Estlin Cummings**__, usualmente abreviado como __**e. e. cummings**__, em minúsculas, como o poeta assinava e publicava. Cummings é conhecido do grande público pelo estilo não usual utilizado na maior parte de seus poemas, que incluem o uso não ortodoxo tanto das letras maiúsculas e minúsculas quanto da pontuação, com as quais, inesperadamente, de forma aparentemente errônea, para o leitor desavisado a ponto de não compreender a essência da própria linguagem verbal tal como captada pelo poeta, é capaz de interromper uma frase, ou mesmo palavras individualmente; explora fonemas individuais para chegar ao "microritmo". __O poema acima trata-se de "in spite of everything"._

Tinha uma data abaixo dele, uma que fez a minha respiração travar no meu peito. Uma que me lembrou de corridas e lágrimas e palavras de conforto sendo sussurradas contra o meu ombro enquanto eu dormia. Foi o dia em que todo o meu mundo desmoronou ao meu redor e a única coisa que sobrou foi Edward e eu, enlaçados nos escombros.

Edward tinha escrito este poema, tinha encontrado palavras, as palavras de outro, para falar sobre a manhã seguinte em que Jacob tinha me deixado.

Nosso relacionamento era escuridão e negação.

Sentei no quarto frio, as cascas da parede em volta de mim, segurando o livro e olhando para as belas palavras, até que ouvi o estrondo de um carro subindo a calçada.

* * *

**Nota da Irene:** _Eu fiquei pasma com o livrinho de Edward Ele era tão expressivo. Eu adorei quando a Alice chega. Parece a típica cena de "o dia depois da noitada". Bem que nós queríamos né? Meninas, o melhor está por vir. Espero vcs na quinta que vem._

_Ah, falta bem pouquinho pra vcs ganharem a cena extra de Parachute, então mãos a obra._

Até amanhã em _Fridays at Noon_.


	27. O Risco

**Capítulo 26 - O Risco**

"Emmett?"

Eu estava na varanda, a brisa quente girando em torno do meu corpo, fazendo o meu cabelo e minhas roupas chicotearem quando eu vi meu cunhado bater a porta da sua caminhonete.

Ele se virou para olhar para mim com um sorriso largo. "Hey, Bella!" Ele vestia uma calça jeans surrada e uma velha camisa salpicada de tinta, com gigantes braços fortes, totalmente expostos ao ar frio da primavera. Ele não pareceu notar o frio enquanto andou os dois degraus de cada vez até que ele estava em pé diante de mim.

Eu sorri para ele, um pouco confusa. "Oi?"

Rindo da minha expressão, Emmett me puxou para um abraço entusiasmado. Eu automaticamente enrijeci, minhas costas se dobraram sob o peso esmagador do seu corpo pressionado contra o meu.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Engoli em seco.

Senti o barulho de uma risada no peito de Emmett.

"É bom ver você também." Ele observou, sua voz brincando com sarcasmo. Ele se afastou, descansando suas mãos sobre meus ombros quando ele se inclinou para trás para olhar para mim. "Você sabe, eu realmente senti falta da sua personalidade quente e receptiva".

"É bom vê-lo, claro." Eu disse a verdade, com um leve rubor.

Emmett balançou a cabeça. "Estou brincando." Ele me assegurou, dando em meus ombros um aperto de leve antes de me liberar.

Eu sorri para ele depois de uma breve hesitação.

"Quer entrar?" Eu ofereci desajeitadamente, apontando para a porta da frente.

"Não posso." Emmett disse, cruzando os braços sobre o peito largo com uma seriedade bem-humorada. Os músculos dos seus antebraços ficaram intimidantes quando ele os flexionou. "Eu estou estritamente em serviço no exterior".

Minha testa franziu. "O quê?"

"Edward me pediu para vir aqui." Emmett explicou com um encolher de ombros. "Ele pediu-me para fazer um levantamento de materiais, e dar a ele o meu parecer experiente sobre o telhado".

Ele se virou e caminhou de volta pela escada da varanda, olhando para o telhado, como se ele fosse capaz de avaliar os danos de baixo. Eu o segui para fora da varanda e segui o seu olhar para o telhado. Eu não conseguia ver nada.

Movi os meus olhos para ele com curiosidade.

"Você _tem_ experiência com isso?" Eu me perguntei.

Emmett sorriu, mudando sua visão de cima da casa para olhar para mim. "Nem um pouco".

Eu bufei levemente, sorrindo verdadeiramente em resposta.

Era incrível a rapidez com que eu tinha começado a sentir-me confortável ao redor de Emmett. Tudo nele era tão perfeitamente fácil, ele realmente não parecia se encaixar com o resto da família Cullen. Eu não podia imaginar Edward ficando junto com ele, muito menos ver sua irmã séria casar com ele. Ele era atraente, com certeza, mas parecia faltar uma certa... intensidade. Até mesmo Esme, tão amável e maravilhosa como ela era, sentia tudo com exagerada paixão e foco.

Emmett apenas... _aceitava._

Ele era um par de centímetros mais alto do que Edward, seu enorme tamanho me fazia sentir incrivelmente pequena quando eu estava ao lado dele. Ainda assim, seu sorriso bondoso e suas bochechas com covinhas lhe davam um ar jovial, que me fazia sentir perfeitamente segura.

Ele não me olhava atentamente ou se concentrava em mim do jeito que Edward fazia.

"Por que ele não pediu a Jasper para fazer isso?" Eu perguntei depois de uma ligeira pausa, voltando-me para olhar novamente para o telhado. "Ele é dono de uma empresa de construção civil, certo?"

Emmett me atirou um olhar indignado.

"Quero dizer, não que você não vá fazer um grande trabalho com o... levantamento." Eu corrigi com um sorriso. Dei de ombros e balancei a cabeça em direção a cabana dos Whitlock. "Jasper simplesmente vive tão perto".

"Sim, mas _eu_ moro perto de Edward." Emmett explicou com um sorriso malicioso. Então ele se inclinou para mim, a voz suavemente conspiratória. "Entre eu e você, eu tenho certeza que o velho Eddie quereria um relatório".

"Um relatório?" Eu perguntei, levantando uma sobrancelha em questão.

Emmett balançou a cabeça. "Em como você está indo".

"Eu o vi há quatro dias." Eu zombei.

"Ouça, não é _minha_ culpa que ele seja essa temperamental bola de stress." Emmett disse-me, atirando as mãos para cima no ar. "Eu acho que é melhor não fazer perguntas..."

Ele parou e olhou de volta para o teto, balançando a cabeça e sorrindo ligeiramente. Eu o observei por um momento, curiosa.

Por fim, perguntei, "Por que ele simplesmente não veio aqui?"

"Trabalho." Emmett deu de ombros facilmente.

"E _você_ não precisa trabalhar?"

Emmett olhou para mim e sorriu. "Eu não tinha nada para fazer esta manhã."

"Bem, obrigada." Eu murmurei, meu rosto incendiando. "Foi muito gentil da sua parte dirigir por todo esse caminho".

Emmett acenou com a mão, impaciente. "Oh, eu não fiz isso só por ele. Eu _queria_ ver você." Ele sorriu para mim. "Parece que você não foi até a cidade para uma visita desde que chegou".

"Eu estive na cidade há algumas semanas, mas só por algumas horas." Lembrei-me em voz alta, pensando em minha viagem para Colorado Springs com Alice. Então eu sorri em tom de desculpas. "Desculpe, eu senti sua falta".

"Oh, certo." Emmett balançou a cabeça lentamente, recordando também. "Esme me disse que saiu para almoçar com você." Eu o segui quando ele deu alguns passos de volta para sua caminhonete e abriu a cabine. "Como foi?"

"Foi adorável." Eu disse a ele, observando que ele pegou um rolo de fita métrica, um nível e um transferidor do assento do passageiro.

"Esme _é_ a mais adorável." Emmett concordou enquanto fechava a porta do carro novamente, voltando-se para mim com um sorriso. "Então." Ele disse, olhando ao redor. "Você tem uma escada escondida aqui em algum lugar?"

"Oh." Pisquei. "Yeah. Claro".

Levei Emmett para o lado de trás da casa onde Edward havia deixado a escada inclinada horizontalmente no chão. Passamos pela árvore morta enquanto caminhávamos, o tronco dividido, a casca enegrecida e alisada pelo fogo. Eu senti uma leve torção no meu estômago.

Na tentativa de me distrair, peguei a escada grande e a levantei do chão.

Ela vacilou um pouco no meu punho até que eu segurei as duas extremidades de forma equilibrada. Quando eu tive certeza de que eu a tinha estabilizado e que eu poderia levá-la com facilidade, eu me virei.

Emmett arrastou atrás de mim calmamente.

Quando cheguei ao lado da casa que estava logo abaixo do quarto frio, apoiei a escada de modo que o último degrau descansasse contra a borda do telhado.

"É aí." Eu disse a Emmett, virando-me para ele e apontando para cima da escada. "Vê onde a lona está?"

Balançando a cabeça, seus olhos seguiram o meu dedo. "Vi".

Ele mudou seu aperto de modo que tinha tudo em uma de suas mãos enormes, antes que ele começasse a subir. Eu segurei firme a escada no fundo, olhando nervosamente enquanto ele subia. Respirei um suspiro de alívio quando ele passou a perna por cima e pisou na parte plana do telhado.

Quando eu tive certeza de que ele estava seguro, eu hesitei, imaginando se eu deveria ficar ali, caso ele precisasse de alguma coisa. Antes de eu me mover um centímetro, o rosto de Emmett apareceu ao longo dos lados do telhado, olhando para mim com um sorriso encorajador.

"Você não vem?" Ele me perguntou, curioso e amigável.

Minha boca caiu ligeiramente aberta. "_Aí_ em cima?"

"Bem, eu vou precisar de uma ajudinha." Emmett deu de ombros antes de estreitar os olhos um pouco, dançando um sorriso maroto em suas feições. "Eu não sou tão habilidoso quanto, digamos, _Jasper_".

Eu podia sentir-me corar mais uma vez quando cruzei meus braços. "Você _sabe_ que eu não quis dizer isso assim".

Emmett riu da minha vergonha. "Vamos, Bella. Traga sua bunda até aqui".

Olhei para ele por alguns segundos, esperando que ele recuasse, ou mudasse de idéia. Ele simplesmente olhou para mim com aquele sorriso estúpido e sedutor.

Coloquei uma das minhas mãos sobre o primeiro degrau na minha frente, meus dedos envolvendo em torno do metal frio com força.

Engolindo de forma audível, arrisquei, "Isso não é um pouco... perigoso?" Olhei para cima e para Emmett em confirmação.

"Não." Ele balançou a cabeça e agarrou aos lados do topo da escada. "Eu seguro você".

Lambi meus lábios, sentindo um intenso medo e pavor pulsando dentro de mim.

Eu estava tão acostumada com isso: o sentimento de terror em tudo o que eu fazia. Toda vez que eu considerava correr um risco, cada vez que eu pensava em me colocar no caminho do mal, todo o meu ser - corpo e mente - parecia bloquear em pânico.

Eu estava cheia disso.

"Tenho de avisá-lo." Eu disse, tentando manter a voz firme quando peguei um degrau a mais com minha outra mão. "Eu sou _muito_ propensa a acidentes".

"Bella?" Eu ouvi Emmett dizer acima de mim. Eu rasguei o meu olhar para longe das minhas mãos brancas e olhei para ele. "_Agora_".

Tomei uma respiração profunda e me equilibrei com a firme confiança em sua voz e comecei a subir. Eu me concentrei em mover um membro de cada vez. Mão, mão. Pé, pé. Mão, mão, pé, pé. Com cada movimento, eu respirava. Eu não olhei para o chão abaixo de mim e não olhei para Emmett.

Fiquei surpresa quando, de repente, havia duas grandes mãos segurando a escada ao meu lado. Olhei para cima para ver o rosto de Emmett perto do meu, olhando para mim com um sorriso cheio de dentes.

"Está vendo?" Ele disse, soltando um lado da escada para pegar minha mão e me ajudar a subir no telhado. "Isso não foi tão difícil, foi?"

"Não." Eu respondi, balançando a cabeça, minha voz tremendo de sarcasmo. "Não é tão enervante".

"Lá vai você." Emmett riu alto e apertou meus ombros, apertando-me ao seu lado.

Foi um gesto tão estranho para mim, que eu achei distintamente reconfortante. Eu não achei que foi só porque eu não tinha tido qualquer contato físico com alguém por tanto tempo, embora isso certamente fosse verdade. Tinha mais a ver com o fato de que toda vez que ele colocava o braço no meu ombro, cada vez que eu sentia o calor do seu lado pressionado contra o meu, eu quase me sentia como se tivesse uma família.

Ele poderia ter sido meu irmão.

Quando ele me soltou novamente e transferiu para a lona, fiquei imóvel por um momento, olhando em volta cautelosamente, mas evitando olhar sobre a borda. A maior parte da neve e do gelo haviam derretido do telhado, e eu tinha certeza de que o vazamento pararia em breve.

"Então." Eu comecei, orgulhosa de quão calma eu soei. "Isso é um hábito de vocês?"

"O quê?" Emmett perguntou, levantando a lona um pouco para olhar embaixo.

"Convidar meninas aterrorizadas a subir em telhados para fazer coisas extremamente perigosas." Elaborei enquanto fiz meu caminho até ele.

Ele olhou para mim de onde estava com um sorriso. "Você acha que isso é perigoso?"

"Eu tenho minhas suspeitas".

"Vamos, Bella." Ele riu. "Relaxe. Um pequeno risco pode ser divertido. É por isso que vale a pena viver, certo?"

Revirei os olhos e me ajoelhei ao lado dele, olhando para a lona que ele estava segurando. "Eu dificilmente poderia chamar cair de um telhado para o concreto e uma morte agonizante um 'pequeno' risco".

Emmett me olhou atentamente por um instante antes de sorrir novamente e balançar a cabeça. "Eu estava ancorando você o tempo todo." Ele disse, seus olhos se movendo de volta para o telhado. "Eu nunca a deixaria cair".

Olhei para cima com as suas palavras tranquilizadoras, o meu coração parando na minha garganta.

Meus olhos viajavam sobre ele silenciosamente quando ele fez o seu caminho para o lado oposto da lona para olhar para o outro lado. Havia tanta bondade sobre ele - em suas palavras e em seus olhos. Havia força e conforto em sua presença física e um coração que batia com compaixão. Ele tinha me aceitado, tinha gostado de mim, antes que ele sequer me conhecesse realmente. Talvez ele estivesse apenas equivocado como o resto deles, mas eu quase senti como se a sua boa opinião fosse incondicional e inalterável.

Mesmo que eu sentisse a sensação de segurança em torno dele, minha mente gritava em alerta. Tudo o que ele fazia, cada palavra que ele falava em um esforço para me fazer _sentir_ segura era apenas mais uma razão por que eu não deveria me sentir assim.

Eu só tive uma pessoa de confiança na minha vida, só tinha acreditado em uma coisa.

"Sim." Eu sussurrei em resposta à sua declaração, incapaz de permitir-me acreditar nele.

Não importa o que, eu sempre poderia cair.

Eu poderia voltar para aquele dia - minha última subida, meu último salto de fé, a última vez que eu corri um risco - e eu poderia vê-lo acontecer mais e mais por um milhão de vezes.

E sempre terminava da mesma maneira.

Virei meus olhos devagar e os permiti cair para a borda do telhado e além dele, para o concreto abaixo. Meu coração pulou um pouco de medo, mas não era nada. Não parecia tão longe, não parecia tão assustador. Eu tinha tido muito mais medo quando meus pés estavam sólidos no chão, do lado de fora do restaurante, onde uma recepção de casamento estava sendo realizada.

Depois de deixar Edward sozinho no apartamento, eu tinha me conduzido ao lugar onde eu sabia que eles estariam. Onde eu sabia que _ele_ estaria. Eu fiquei em silêncio por vários minutos, apenas olhando pelas janelas como um viajante, momentaneamente incapaz de romper a distância.

Tudo sobre o seu casamento tinha sido tão modesto, tão apressado. Era simples e pequeno e despretensioso. Eu queria ressentir-me da preguiça deles, do desespero, da vontade.

Mas eu não podia.

Eu só podia ressentir-me do amor deles.

Abri a porta do restaurante, meu queixo firme e determinado. Imediatamente eu estava examinando o grande grupo barulhento de pessoas que já ocupavam todo o local. Eu estava procurando pela pele cobre e cabelo preto em um mar de pessoas. Sua família inteira estava lá.

Quando avancei para a sala, um casal de pessoas olhou para mim antes de fazer uma dupla tomada. A mandíbula de Embry caiu, os olhos do Quil se arregalaram e ele começou a sussurrar rapidamente para Sam. Mesmo Leah - a fria e rejeitada Leah - parecia um pouco atordoada. Eu passei por eles, ignorando seus olhares intencionalmente, e fazendo meu caminho em direção à mesa do banquete no centro do restaurante.

"Bella?" Eu ouvi uma voz calma e tímida ao meu lado. "Bella, o que você está fazendo aqui?"

Virei-me, sabendo exatamente a quem essa voz pertencia mesmo antes dos meus olhos pousarem sobre a pálida e bela ruiva.

Meu olhar era como fogo ardente se arrastando pelo seu lindo vestido de seda branco. Era discreto e perfeito, nada mais elaborado ou excessivo. Ela não precisava de nada complexo e floral, ela era uma visão. Eu podia sentir o calor crescendo em meu rosto - o calor da raiva e da vergonha e da inveja - quando reconheci sua beleza sem falhas, sem defeitos, velhice ou malícia.

Finalmente, eu me controlei o suficiente para ser capaz de falar. "O que você quer dizer com o que eu estou fazendo aqui? Eu fui convidada, não fui?" Eu assobiei, antes de fugir dela para verificar a sala novamente. "Onde está Jacob?"

"Eu não acho que isso é uma boa idéia..." A voz dela ainda estava calma, seu olhar fixo em mim sinceramente.

Eu chicoteei ao redor para enfrentá-la, cuspindo veneno. "Quando foi que eu lhe perguntei o que você pensava?"

Com isso, eu me afastei dela, andando pela sala. Com um gracioso passo, ela permaneceu na minha frente, os olhos cheios de pena quando ela ergueu as mãos para me impedir.

"Bella, por favor." Ela implorou, sua voz suave. "Você realmente não deveria estar aqui".

Eu tranquei os dentes com força para não gritar. Em vez disso, eu rosnei baixo. "_Saia do meu caminho"._

"Bella, eu sinto muito." Ela confessou, dando um passo em minha direção. Suas mãos ainda estavam estendidas em minha direção, chegando perto demais para me confortar. Eu dei um passo para trás. "Escute, por que você e eu não vamos a algum lugar e conversamos um pouco?"

"Não tenho _nada_ para dizer a você".

Renesmee mordeu seu lábio e assentiu, seus olhos enchendo levemente com lágrimas. "Eu não posso nem te dizer como estou arrependida de tudo..."

Eu queria dar um tapa nela.

Eu lati uma risada, efetivamente a cortando. "Não peça uma fodida _desculpa _para mim".

Ela balançou a cabeça, dando mais um passo para frente, as palavras correndo para fora rapidamente em uma tentativa de me fazer ouvir. "Eu sei que não há nada que eu possa dizer que vai desculpar isso. Quão rápido tudo isso aconteceu, o que ele fez para você, o que _eu_ fiz com você. Mas eu realmente amo-"

"_Não _diga isso para mim." Eu rebati, não permitindo que ela terminasse. "Fodidamente não me diga o quanto você o ama. Você não o _conhece"._

"Bella..." Ela disse meu nome suavemente, sua mão repousando em meu braço.

"Largue-me!" Eu chorei, rasgando-me para fora do seu alcance violentamente e voltando para o salão. "Ele me quer aqui".

Comecei a caminhar para longe dela, esperando que meu corpo estivesse tenso o bastante, minha raiva bastante evidente, para que ela não viesse me seguir.

Eu não consegui mais do que três passos antes que ela me chamasse, "Ele não quer!"

Virei-me para encará-la, meus olhos se estreitando.

"Você é a porra de uma mentirosa." Eu silvei. "Eu recebi o convite. Tão nojento, insípido e cruel como _foi_ me mandar um convite de casamento depois de semanas que ele me deixou, eu ainda entendi. Ele me quer aqui".

Mesmo quando as palavras saíram da minha boca, eu sabia que elas estavam erradas.

Tanto quanto eu odiava a mulher de pé diante de mim, eu podia ver claramente que não havia indício de mentira no seu rosto. Ela acreditava que estava dizendo a verdade.

Ela parecia apavorada.

"Ele não enviou a você o convite." Ela disse finalmente.

"O quê?"

Renesmee mordeu o lábio e inclinou a cabeça para o chão, olhando para mim com mais medo e remorso do que eu já tinha visto na minha vida.

"Fui eu." Ela disse simplesmente.

"_O quê_?" Eu bati, minha voz mais alta do que eu pretendia que fosse.

Ela fechou a distância entre nós mais uma vez, e fiquei muito chocada para afastar-me dela nesse momento.

Ela parou na minha frente, a centímetros de distância, e baixou sua voz a um sussurro baixo, angustiado. "Eu só... eu nunca pensei que você viria." Ela me disse, sua voz vacilante. "Mas, quero dizer, eu não queria que você ouvisse isso dos outros. E foi tudo acontecendo tão rápido, eu não queria que você simplesmente acordasse em uma manhã e descobrisse que já estávamos casados. E não havia realmente nenhuma forma de eu simplesmente enviar-lhe uma carta explicando. E eu imaginei..."

"O quê? O que você _imaginou_?" Eu interrompi, meu coração batendo forte em fúria e medo. "Que eu estaria com muito medo de enfrentá-la? Que eu estaria com o coração partido demasi para mostrar minha cara no casamento do meu melhor amigo?"

Esperei por uma resposta que nunca veio.

Eu podia ver seus olhos aumentarem com a minha descrição de Jacob.

De repente, o convite vindo dele fazia um perfeito sentido. Para ela, eu não era nada mais do que uma amante rejeitada; alguém sem motivo ou razão para ser tão masoquista para assistir ao casamento do homem que eu amava.

Ela era tão fodidamente _jovem_.

"Sim, isso mesmo." Eu continuei, a minha voz aguda e amarga. "_Meu melhor amigo_. Você o conhece a um total do que? Oito semanas? Bem, eu o conheço pela minha _vida inteira_." Eu tomei uma respiração profunda. "Podemos ter sido amantes, mas nós éramos amigos primeiro. E eu _sei _que ele me quereria aqui".

"Mas..." Ela começou, depois hesitou. Ela olhou ao redor da sala rapidamente, antes que seus olhos caíram de volta em mim. "Mas é muito mais complicado que isso".

"Sim." Eu concordei, inclinando-me para que minha cara ficasse a alguns centímetros da dela, minha respiração varrendo quente e com raiva através da sua pele impecável. "Porque _você_ fez isso ficar mais complicado. Você estragou _tudo"._

Eu assisti a porra de uma perfeita lágrima deslizar pela sua bochecha fodidamente perfeita.

"Eu sei que parece isso." Ela disse suavemente. Sua voz era hesitante e gentil e me deu vontade de estrangulá-la. "Mas, Bella, você talvez não _teria_ sido feliz com..."

"Simplesmente cale-se." Eu respondi.

Ela abriu a boca para dizer algo mais – muito provavelmente algo ainda _mais_ paternalista e ingênuo - mas então eu ouvi meu nome sendo chamado no meio da multidão.

"Bella?"

Era a voz que eu queria ouvir.

Renesmee e eu nos viramos simultaneamente para Jacob, que fez seu caminho através da multidão. Sorri ligeiramente enquanto eu notei que seus olhos estavam treinados em mim.

"Jake!" Eu chamei de volta, dando um passo na direção dele.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Ele me perguntou, suas mãos estendendo instintivamente para segurar meus braços.

Calor saiu das pontas dos seus dedos e meu corpo inteiro estremeceu de prazer com o contato. Mas tão rápido quanto ele tinha me tocado, ele deixou cair as mãos para longe da minha pele, seus olhos atirando para a mulher ao meu lado.

Ciúme pulsou através de mim e eu dei um passo em direção a ele quando eu disse energicamente, "Eu preciso falar com você".

Ele olhou para mim com relutância, o rosto cheio de confusão.

"Certo..." Ele disse hesitantemente, esperando que eu continuasse.

"Em particular." Ordenei, agarrando seu braço e puxando-o para longe de Renesmee.

Eu não dei a ele uma chance de discutir antes que eu estivesse arrastando-o através da recepção e para a rua. Ele não resistiu a mim, mas eu não olhei para trás para ver sua expressão. Depois que fomos para fora do restaurante, eu soltei seu braço e me virei para enfrentá-lo. Ele estava parado, confuso na calçada.

"Bella, o que está acontecendo? O que é isso?" Ele perguntou.

Eu apertei minhas mãos juntas na minha frente e mordi meu lábio, tentando reunir a minha coragem, tentando lembrar da minha raiva.

Parte de mim estava tão feliz de vê-lo novamente, de estar perto dele e estar falando com ele. Era a mesma parte que gritava com a dor de perdê-lo a cada minuto de cada dia.

"Bella, acabou." Ele continuou quando eu permaneci em silêncio. "Eu casei com ela. Eu estou _feliz_." Então ele suspirou e começou a andar para trás e para frente na minha frente, acenando com as mãos ligeiramente. "Eu sei que o que eu fiz com você foi imperdoável, mas eu tinha que fazer. Quero dizer, eu apenas olhei para ela e eu _soube_. Eu nunca tive tanta certeza sobre qualquer coisa na minha vida. E eu te amo, mas era como se eu não tivesse controle sobre... "

"Eu estou grávida".

Jacob parou em suas palavras, seus olhos arregalando quando ele se virou para olhar para mim. Sua boca estava escancarada, a frase inacabada, as palavras indesejadas cessaram imediatamente.

Eu esperei, tentando não entrar em pânico enquanto ele olhava para mim fixamente, sua expressão ilegível. Meu coração estava martelando no meu peito e eu nunca tinha ficado tão nervosa.

Eu sempre podia lê-lo.

Olhei de volta para o seu rosto, limpo de emoção, e eu senti como se estivesse olhando dentro dos olhos de um estranho. Este não era Jacob. Eu _sempre_ sabia quando algo estava errado, quando algo estava certo, quando ele estava feliz ou triste ou alegre ou com raiva. Eu sempre sabia, porque eu _o_ conhecia.

Eu não conhecia?

"Eu não sei o que você quer que eu diga." Jacob disse por fim.

Meus olhos dispararam para encontrar os seus ao som da sua voz, sentindo-me relaxar. Ele me confortaria agora, ele me diria o que eu queria ouvir, ele a deixaria e ele me amaria e tudo ficaria bem agora que estávamos conversando novamente.

Enquanto eu esperava ansiosamente, sua testa franziu e ele perguntou, "Será que...?"

"Sim." Eu assenti, sabendo qual era a pergunta antes de ele terminar de perguntar. "É seu".

Jacob olhou para o meu rosto por alguns momentos antes de se virar rapidamente, como se ele não gostasse do que viu ali.

Eu observei, prendendo a respiração, quando ele retomou a andar de um lado para o outro. Desta vez havia mais propósito em seus passos, mais energia e mais raiva.

"O que você acha que está fazendo, Bella?" Ele de repente gritou, interrompendo seus passos e girando o rosto para mim novamente. "Eu _acabei_ de casar".

"O quê?" Eu gaguejei, meu rosto todo aquecendo.

"Eu não posso acreditar em você".

"Então eu não deveria contar a você?" Perguntei-lhe, minha voz um pouco vacilante com o choque e a raiva. "Isso é muito _inconveniente _para você?"

Jacob gritou uma risada sem humor. "_Sim_, um filho é um puta inconveniente." Ele vociferou.

Meu queixo caiu em estado de choque.

A marcha recomeçou.

"Você vem aqui." Ele vociferou, acenando com as mãos. "Para o meu _casamento_, onde minha _esposa_ está esperando lá dentro, e você..." Ele parou, parecendo muito irritado para falar. Ele abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, engolindo as palavras antes de finalmente se virar para mim acusadoramente. "Você não poderia pegar um telefone?"

"Pegar um...?" Eu sussurrei em descrédito.

Jacob me olhou duro antes de murmurar: "_Jesus Cristo._" Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo frustrado e eu podia ver os músculos em seus braços enrijecerem e relaxarem. Parecia que ele queria bater em alguma coisa.

"Sinto muito por vir aqui." Eu levantei meu queixo para fora desafiadoramente, estreitando os olhos para ele. "Mas eu pensei que você gostaria de saber disso _agora_".

Jacob balançou a cabeça e soltou um suspiro de raiva, todo o seu corpo parecendo relaxar um pouco na expiração.

Eu o observei atentamente, sabendo que sua mente estava atropelando tudo o que eu tinha acabado de dizer a ele. Sua reação inicial foi lançar-se no medo e frustração, mas eu podia vê-lo amolecendo ligeiramente quando ele começou a compreender o que eu estava lhe dizendo.

Vendo a minha oportunidade, eu dei um passo em direção a ele, e depois outro, até que eu estava parada a centímetros do seu peito.

Ele olhou para mim, seus olhos tristes agora.

Estendi a minha mão e a coloquei em seu rosto antes de deslizar suavemente meus dedos levemente para baixo da sua mandíbula numa carícia suave. Sua pele era tão macia.

Ele suspirou outra vez, e fechou os olhos.

"Jacob." Eu sussurrei, me aproximando. "Eu te amo. E eu _sei_ que você ainda me ama..."

A mão de Jacob estendeu para a minha mão e senti seus dedos curvarem ao redor do meu pulso com força, parando a minha mão e forçando-a a se afastar do seu rosto.

"Não." Sua voz era firme, mas seus olhos ainda eram tristes.

"Por quê?" Eu respirei, aproximando-me ainda mais. Ele ainda não tinha soltado o meu pulso. Meus seios levemente escovaram contra o seu smoking, o espaço entre nós desaparecendo. "Diga-me que você não me ama mais".

Jacob ficou em silêncio por um longo tempo, olhando para qualquer outro lugar, menos diretamente para mim.

"Eu não posso." Ele disse finalmente, sua voz derrotada.

Meu coração disparou e eu assenti, sorrindo suavemente. Sem parar, eu levantei meu rosto para ele e rocei meus lábios levemente nos lábios dele por não mais que um segundo.

"Bella, pare." Encontrei-me sendo empurrada para fora de forma rápida e cambaleei para manter o equilíbrio, meus olhos arregalados.

"Por quê?" Perguntei-lhe, não compreendendo.

Jacob balançou a cabeça. "Eu estou apaixonado pela Nessie." Estremeci com as suas palavras. "Eu _quero_ a Nessie".

"Mas o nosso bebê..." Eu lutei, sentindo frio de repente.

Desta vez foi Jacob que se aproximou de _mim_.

Eu lutei contra as lágrimas de alívio quando senti braços quentes envolverem ao redor de mim com força, puxando-me para a segurança do seu abraço.

"Eu quero isso, Bella." Ele sussurrou em meu cabelo. "Eu quero meu filho".

"Então... você vai voltar para mim?" Eu me afastei um pouco para olhar para ele, meus braços ainda embrulhados em torno da sua cintura enquanto a esperança crescia em meu peito. "Você vai deixá-la?"

Senti os braços de Jacob afrouxarem um pouco quando ele suspirou. "Bella..."

Eu dei um passo para trás, soltando os braços dos seus lados. "Eu não entendo".

"Nós ainda podemos ser amigos, Bella." Jacob sorriu suavemente. "Podemos ter a guarda compartilhada. Nós podemos fazer isso funcionar para nós três..."

"Nós _três_?" Eu balbuciei, dando outro grande passo para trás enquanto eu olhava para Jacob com horror, lágrimas picando nos meus olhos. "Não! Não, _não_ _podemos_ fazer isso funcionar, porra!" Eu insisti com raiva. "Eu não vou compartilhar você!"

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Eu não sou mais seu para você ter que me compartilhar".

"Você não pode me pedir para fazer isso." Eu disse a ele, tentando ignorar a dor das suas palavras. "Você tem uma responsabilidade comigo agora. Você tem que cuidar de mim!"

"Eu posso." Jacob balançou a cabeça, sua voz suave. "Eu _vou_. Apenas não do jeito que você quer".

Eu poderia me sentir com dificuldades para respirar, meu peito apertando e trêmulo. "Eu não posso acreditar que você está dizendo isso para mim".

"Eu sei que isto é uma confusão." Jacob colocou a mão no meu braço levemente. Sua palma estava fria agora e eu tremi contra o seu toque. "E eu sei que é culpa minha. Mas, Bella, nós podemos passar por isso..."

"Não." Eu choraminguei, balançando a cabeça com veemência. "Não, eu não posso fazer isso".

"Bella, nós _podemos_. Você não está sozinha." Ele me tranquilizou, esfregando a mão confortavelmente para cima e para baixo do meu bíceps. Parecia gelo. "Você vai ter a mim e a Nessie e, prometo, assim que você conseguir conhecê-la... você vai amá-la".

"Não me toque!" Eu gritei, afastando-me, as lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto livremente agora. Cada palavra que saía da sua boca era como algo saído de um pesadelo.

"Acalme-se querida".

Com o carinho casual, eu desabei.

Eu podia sentir meu corpo todo estremecendo e repuxando, minha respiração rápida e espástica. Eu mal podia ver seu rosto, obscurecido através das minhas lágrimas.

"Como eu posso me acalmar?" Pedi a ele em voz alta. "Isto está tudo errado!"

Ele manteve sua voz bem calma e tranquila. "Não..."

"Não? _Não_? Não era assim que deveria acontecer!" Gritei, apontando para ele acusadoramente. "Você deveria estar _comigo_! Você devia se casar _comigo_! Você deveria _me_ querer!"

"Eu sinto muito..." Ele murmurou, agonia por todo o seu rosto.

No final, acho que foi a sua agonia que me fez dizer isto. Acho que foi a dor em seu rosto, o meu pânico, e a desilusão de que ele ainda me amava mais do que ele a amava. Se eu pudesse simplesmente fazê-lo admitir isso, _obrigá-lo_ a reconhecer, tudo ficaria bem.

"Se você não se afastar dela agora." Eu disse com uma corrente de ar, que mostrava o ultimato. "Eu vou me livrar dele".

"Bella..." Jacob deu um passo em minha direção.

"Não!" Eu segurei minhas mãos na defensiva. "Não, eu _não_ vou fazer isso sem você! Eu não vou assistir enquanto ela..." Engoli em seco, incapaz de dizer as palavras. Eu tomei uma respiração profunda estremecendo e terminando, "A escolha é sua".

Jacob ficou em silêncio novamente por um longo tempo.

Ficamos ali parados, na pequena rua na frente do restaurante, exatamente em frente a sua recepção de casamento, e ele me viu chorar e implorar e respirar.

Depois de alguns minutos ele disse calmamente, "Não, Bella. A escolha é _sua_." Ele estendeu a mão para o meu rosto e escovou os gomos dos seus dedos ao longo da minha pele por apenas um momento. "Você tem que fazer o que você acha que é certo".

Sem outra palavra, ele se virou e abriu a porta para voltar para o restaurante. Voltar para a sua outra vida. Voltar para a mulher que ele amava.

Eu tinha dado a ele a escolha - a última que eu poderia oferecer - e ele tinha escolhido.

Fiquei parada, imóvel, enquanto isso afundou lentamente em mim.

_Ele sempre a escolheria._

O tremor e temor continuou e eu mal podia respirar o suficiente para me manter consciente. Eu podia sentir tudo o que acontecia devagar e insensível enquanto eu cambaleei até o meu carro estacionado do outro lado da rua.

Eu me atrapalhei com as minhas chaves, deixando-as cair no chão com um tilintar baixo.

Eu caí de joelhos para encontrá-las, minhas pernas nuas mergulhando no asfalto dolorosamente sob o meu peso.

Agarrei o metal afiado e irregular e empurrei-me para os meus pés.

Observei a minha mão trêmula enquanto eu tentava abrir a porta.

Enfiei as chaves na minha bolsa e me virei para andar pela rua.

A necessidade ardente de me afastar do restaurante me impeliu para a frente com passos abalados. Meu ritmo era rápido e desesperado e logo eu me vi perto do parque nos arredores da cidade.

Olhei para atrás de mim, surpresa.

O parque estava a quilômetros do restaurante e eu tinha saído de lá a segundos.

Lutei contra os meus membros pesados, movendo-me até chegar a uma das árvores na beira do parque. Pressionei minhas costas na árvore, raspando e deslizando ao longo da casca quando eu caí. Curvei meus joelhos até meu peito e os agarrei desesperadamente na tentativa de parar os tremores que continuavam rasgando-me. Engoli em seco, respirações profundas, desesperadas, nem mesmo me importando que eu estivesse estragando o meu vestido.

Eu não podia ver as crianças rindo e brincando, seus pais observando e repreendendo. Eu não percebi quando o sol começou a afundar mais baixo no céu, ou quando - uma a uma - as famílias começaram a deixar o parque para retornar às suas casas.

Eu não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali sentada, completamente só.

Eu pensei que eu ficaria ali para sempre.

"_Bella!_"

Ouvi alguém gritar meu nome, longe. O som foi chocante para os meus ouvidos depois de longas e dolorosas horas de incontáveis respirações no silêncio. Meu nome soou de novo e de novo, cada vez se deslocando um pouco mais perto no ar crepuscular.

Eu não olhei para ver quem era.

Eu olhei diretamente para a frente, para nada, agarrando meus joelhos um pouco mais forte e lutando para continuar respirando.

De repente, havia mãos quentes nas minhas mãos. Eu podia sentir dedos suaves acariciando os meus, encorajando-os a afrouxar o seu controle. Eu vi os olhos verdes em minha frente, e uma boca que estava me fazendo perguntas que eu não conseguia entender.

Não foi até que senti algo envolver ao redor das minhas costas e outra coisa embaixo dos meus joelhos, não foi até que eu senti a sensação eufórica de ser levantada como se eu fosse leve e pequena, não foi até que eu ouvi o suave sussurrar no meu ouvido que eu percebi quem era.

No momento em que chegamos ao seu carro, eu estava quente, meus olhos estavam secos, e eu podia respirar novamente com a minha cabeça contra o seu peito.

"Ei, Bella, você está bem?" Ouvi uma voz me perguntar, tirando-me dos meus pensamentos de forma abrupta. A dor ainda permanecia.

Virei-me para ver Emmett me olhando com curiosidade do outro lado da lona.

"Sim, claro." Eu disse, tentando sorrir. Provavelmente saiu uma careta.

As sobrancelhas de Emmett franziram, preocupadas. "Você não parece tão bem." Ele afirmou simplesmente, apontando para a minha cara.

"Eu... Eu apenas estou muito nervosa aqui." Eu menti.

Eu não poderia dizer se ele realmente acreditou em mim ou não, mas ele sorriu um pouco com a resposta.

"Ainda?" Ele me perguntou com uma risada. "Venha até aqui e segure isso".

Ele estendeu o fim da fita métrica para mim e eu me movi para me ajoelhar ao lado dele.

"Só não pense sobre isso, ok?" Ele disse com um sorriso quando eu peguei o final da fita da sua mão. "Não olhe para baixo. Basta se concentrar no que estamos fazendo. Nós vamos ficar bem".

Eu balancei a cabeça e observei - a respiração calma e tranquila - quando ele começou a tomar medidas detalhadas, fazendo anotações sobre os ângulos, e materiais em uma lista.

Após vários minutos, Emmett olhou para mim. Sua expressão preocupada não tinha ido embora completamente.

"Tudo bem, nós terminamos por aqui." Ele me disse. "Tem certeza que está tudo bem?"

Eu sorri com o que eu esperava ser uma forma tranquilizadora e assenti.

"Pronta para voltar para baixo?" Ele me perguntou.

Eu olhei para a escada e concordei, sentindo o sangue fugir do meu rosto, mesmo quando eu fiz isso. Emmett me deu um tapinha de leve no ombro e liderou o caminho de volta para baixo, balançando sua perna até o último degrau sem medo.

Quando eu o assisti descer, eu podia sentir minha mente vagar novamente para a sensação do asfalto debaixo dos meus joelhos. Como seria se eu caísse de tão alto? Provavelmente não seria tão doloroso como as horas que passei no parque.

E agora, Edward não estava aqui para me pegar.

Com uma determinada fungada, eu balancei a minha própria perna com cuidado para o degrau e olhei por cima do meu ombro. Emmett estava me observando com cuidado, ancorando a escada na terra em ambas as suas mãos enormes.

Mão, mão, pé, pé.

Quando eu estava quase no fundo, senti as mãos de Emmett envolverem ao redor da minha cintura e ele me levou pelo resto do caminho até o chão com facilidade, segurando-me como se eu fosse uma boneca. Com meus pés firmes no chão, virei-me para sorrir para ele com gratidão.

Seu toque era totalmente errado.

"Então." Emmett disse, depois de alguns instantes. "É melhor eu voltar".

Mordi meu lábio, enfrentando novamente a perspectiva de estar sozinha. Eu tinha começado a apreciá-la, começado a ansiar por acordar cada dia com privacidade e solidão e sem ninguém para responder, só a mim mesma. Mas, por alguma razão, eu não queria deixar Emmett ir.

"Tem certeza que você não quer entrar um pouquinho?" Eu ofereci, apontando atrás de mim para a casa em convite.

"Eu adoraria, mas eu realmente tenho que voltar." Emmett respondeu com um encolher de ombros arrependido.

Eu consegui esconder a minha decepção.

"Ok".

"Ei." Emmett disse de repente, franzindo a testa. Ele deu um tapinha em seu bolso e pegou uma caneta, arrancando um pedaço das suas anotações sobre as medidas e escrevendo algo sobre ele rapidamente. Então ele estendeu para mim. "Aqui, se você quiser conversar... é só me ligar".

Olhei para o pedacinho de papel onde dez dígitos estavam rabiscados. Eu o segurei com cuidado, em concha na minha mão como se fosse precioso.

Um número.

"Isso é muito gentil da sua parte." Eu disse a ele, meus olhos encontrando os dele com absoluta sinceridade.

Emmett estendeu um braço e puxou-me em seu peito para um abraço final. Todo o seu corpo quente fechando em mim, envolvendo-me com conforto.

"Você pode viver sozinha." Ele sussurrou no meu cabelo. "Mas você não está sozinha".

Meu coração se apertou um pouco com as suas palavras e eu me agarrei a ele um pouco mais apertado. "Eu acredito em você".

Ele se parecia muito com Jacob: o mesmo calor e energia e bondade e força. Eu me apertei mais, sabendo que quando eu fechasse meus olhos, eu poderia fingir - eu poderia forçar-me a voltar a uma época em que tudo que eu tinha era o amor e tudo que eu precisava era o que eu segurava em meus braços.

Mas alguma coisa estava errada.

Eu podia sentir seus músculos por baixo da sua camisa, em vez de ossos. Havia volume, onde eu ansiava por ângulos.

Seu toque era totalmente errado.

Com cada respiração que eu dava, eu entrava mais e mais na fantasia: com o único que poderia me manter sã. Eu encontrei-me permanecendo firmemente na realidade, Emmett segurando-me como um irmão, quando eu precisava de conforto e carinho. Eu estava enraizada no momento quando eu tinha ódio e medo e traição com o meu amor e tudo que eu precisava tinha desaparecido. Talvez para sempre.

Fechei os olhos e tentei imaginar Jacob.

Eu podia sentir Emmett.

Eu queria Edward.

* * *

**Nota da Irene**: Ok, foi só eu que deu um suspiro e depois prendeu a respiração nas ultimas frases? Como essa autora pode fazer isso com a gente? OMG

Hoje vimos mais um pedacinho da história do passado deles. Me deu uma pena da Bella. Ela foi muito lesa, eu sei, indo atrás do Jacob, mas vcs tem que entender que ele foi o unico namorado que ela teve e ele ainda era o melhor amigo dela desde a infancia.

Deve ter sido uma barra. Mas graças a Deus o Ed não desistiu. E agora, mesmo depois de tanto tempo, é ele quem ela quer.

Lindo. Reviews são aceitas de bom grado. Até quinta que vem por aqui e até amanhã em _Fridays at noon_ *uuuu*


	28. A Primavera

**Capítulo 27 - A Primavera**

As batidas do meu coração eram altas e desconfortáveis no meu peito enquanto nos aproximamos das duas figuras paradas em silêncio na varanda.

Alice estava ao meu lado, Santana atrás de mim, e tudo que eu podia ver era a minha frente.

Um nódulo desconfortável se formou na minha garganta enquanto os dois homens viraram para nos ver quando nós fizemos nosso caminho lentamente na direção deles. Cada passo que atingia o solo era pesado com a ansiedade, excitação, tensão e expectativa. Eu reconheci o cabelo loiro de Jasper claramente no ar luminoso, o sol refletindo o dourado. Mas toda a minha atenção estava voltada para o homem silencioso à sua esquerda.

Eu podia sentir mais do que eu podia ver o intenso olhar de Edward dirigido inabalavelmente em mim.

Olhei de soslaio para Alice, minha mão apertando a corda de Santana momentaneamente. Parecia que toda a animação despreocupada da manhã havia se dissipado em poucos segundos. Eu podia sentir a tensão e a energia nervosa se construindo dentro de mim, e tudo o que tinha sido fácil e maravilhoso sobre o dia parecia fora de alcance, como se tivesse sido algo de outra vida.

Esta manhã havia sido a primeira vez que senti verdadeiramente a primavera.

A neve estava quase completamente desaparecida, tornando o solo mole e lamacento no caminho até a cabana. A grama que tinha saído de debaixo da cobertura de gelo era dourada e marrom, com apenas uma ponta nua de verde. As árvores estavam naquele estágio silencioso e indescritível exatamente antes dos brotos começarem a aparecer em seus ramos; uma promessa silenciosa do que estava por vir. Eu quase podia sentir a mudança acontecer.

Enquanto eu andava, senti como se toda a terra tomasse uma respiração profunda, em preparação para o crescimento e floração e para a vida. Tudo que eu podia sentir era a antecipação e esperança em torno de mim, e eu era incapaz de ignorar isso.

Quando eu tinha chegado à cabana dos Whitlock um pouco depois das sete, Alice estava esperando por mim lá fora, batendo os pés com impaciência na varanda. Seus olhos brilharam quando ela me viu me aproximando, e antes mesmo de eu alcançá-la, ela moveu seus pés e estava fazendo o seu caminho para mim com um largo sorriso esticado através das suas feições.

"É primavera!" Ela gritou em júbilo, ecoando os meus pensamentos simples e claramente, a mudança no clima tão clara e óbvia para ela como estava para mim.

Eu sorri para ela. "Sim, é".

Pegando a minha mão, ela levou-me ao redor para os cavalos, conversando animadamente enquanto levamos os cavalos para os campos. Assim que os soltamos, eles rasgaram toda a pastagem, seus cascos chutando até pedaços grandes de terra afofarem. Nós prestamos atenção a eles por um longo tempo, nossas risadas cortando claramente através da terra, flutuando no amanhecer sem esforço.

O resto da manhã foi gasto com uma energia exuberante, irreprimível. As barracas demoraram muito mais do que normalmente demoravam, enquanto conversávamos e atirávamos feno no cabelo uma da outra e éramos distraídas com nada e tudo. Toda vez que nós despejamos nossos carrinhos de mão, Alice subiria no meu e pediria para eu empurrá-la de volta para o celeiro o mais rápido que eu pudesse. Eu correria e correria e correria até que batia em um pedaço de barro e, em seguida, perderia o controle, despejando-a no chão. Isso aconteceu três vezes antes de Alice desistir da idéia.

Algumas horas mais de tarefas lúdicas nós nos encontramos arrastando os cavalos para fora do campo para uma caminhada ao redor da propriedade. Alice se pendurou em sua pequena Jesse sem sela, guiando-a apenas com a corda do seu cabresto. Santana se arrastou atrás de mim com facilidade, comportando-se no ar quente. Mas de vez em quando, eu sentiria um pequeno cutucão no meu cotovelo, que eu ignorava. Isso se transformou em uma divertida puxada na minha camisa e, finalmente, pequenas roçadas contra a minha pele. Quando eu chicoteei ao redor para encarar o cavalo, ele empurraria sua cabeça para cima e me olharia inocentemente. Eu sorriria e nós continuaríamos andando.

Mas quando voltamos, _ele_ estava me esperando na varanda da cabana.

Eu não estava infeliz ao vê-lo, eu não estava relutante, ou com medo, ou sentindo alguma coisa, como eu teria sentido semanas antes. Eu certamente não tinha esquecido que ele estaria vindo para terminar o telhado. De fato, desde que Emmett se foi na tarde de quinta-feira, eu tinha pensado muito pouco nisso. Era quase como se eu esperasse me sentir diferente quando nos encontrássemos, quando nos falássemos. A impossibilidade da expectativa pesava sobre mim, tudo correndo de volta até a frente da minha mente quando eu o vi ali, olhando-me da cabana dos Whitlock.

Aproximei-me com ansiedade, puxando meu rabo de cavalo enrolado com uma mão e olhando para a minha roupa suja com tristeza. Os dois homens desceram as escadas para nos encontrar e quando paramos diante deles, eu finalmente olhei para cima e encontrei os olhos de Edward.

O ar primaveril havia combinado com ele e pareceu afetá-lo da mesma forma que tinha afetado tanto Alice quanto eu. Havia uma onda de cor em seu rosto, que era dramática contra a sua pele de alabastro. Seu cabelo parecia absorver a luz do sol em vez de refleti-la e seus olhos brilhavam um verde vibrante quando trancaram com os meus. Meu olhar se perdeu na camisa de mangas compridas cinza e no jeans velho que ele estava vestindo confortavelmente, me perguntando se eu já tinha o visto tão à vontade.

E _essa_ era a diferença.

Havia uma leveza sobre ele que era completamente inesperada. A intensidade do seu olhar tinha sido substituída por um olhar de curiosidade despretensiosa, como se tudo no mundo fosse novo para ele.

Inclusive eu.

Quando seus lábios tremeram em um pequeno sorriso, eu percebi que estive encarando.

"Oi." Eu disse baixinho, limpando a minha garganta.

"Olá." Ele respondeu. Seus olhos dispararam brevemente para o grande cavalo que eu estava segurando e eu recostei-me inconscientemente. Senti Santana contra as minhas costas, poderoso e sólido, e eu me senti um pouco mais forte, um pouco mais calma.

"Oi, Edward." Alice disse com um sorriso, sua voz surpreendentemente quente, considerando o teor da conversa tensa deles de antes. Ela pulou sem esforço do lombo do seu cavalo e se moveu para ficar ao meu lado.

Edward acenou com a cabeça educadamente em reconhecimento antes do seu olhar voltar para mim. "Então." Ele perguntou. "Amigo seu?" Seus olhos permaneceram fixos no cavalo vermelho atrás de mim.

Olhei por cima do meu ombro para Santana, que estava olhando fixamente para o meu marido, seus olhos escuros e suas orelhas eretas para frente. Ele estava - notadamente - completamente parado atrás de mim, não arranhando o chão, ou dançando ao redor como sempre fazia. Seu corpo inteiro estava tenso, no entanto, e todas as suas roçadas brincalhonas e puxadas foram esquecidos no passado. Era estranha como a sua postura e atitude espelhavam a minha.

"Sim." Eu disse com um sorriso tímido, observando Santana encarar Edward com uma confiança que eu não sentia. "Eu acho que sim".

Arrastei meus olhos para longe do cavalo sobre o meu ombro, olhando de volta para Edward e esperando ansiosamente que ele dissesse alguma coisa.

"Você vem aqui todas as manhãs?" Ele perguntou por fim, seus olhos ainda sacudindo para Santana a cada poucos segundos. Eu não poderia dizer se havia uma preocupação em seu rosto, ou se era tudo uma curiosidade desmascarada.

Pisquei para ele por um momento, confusa, antes de responder. "Não?"

"Só hoje?" Edward sorriu um pouco mais, seus olhos faiscando com algo como diversão. Disfarçado, embora houvesse um pedaço de dor que estivesse quase imperceptível, mas que eu vi nas linhas apertadas da sua mandíbula.

Ele não fez a outra pergunta. _Você veio aqui para me evitar?_

Ele não teve que perguntar. Eu a ouvi.

"Eu ia voltar logo." Eu disse rapidamente, verdadeiramente. "Eu não estava esperando que você chegasse até o meio-dia".

O rosto de Edward relaxou um pouco.

"Eu sei." Ele deu de ombros, concordando. "Mas eu tenho muito trabalho a fazer".

"Quer que eu o acompanhe até a casa da fazenda?" Eu me ofereci, sem sequer pensar nisso.

Houve uma longa pausa.

Edward me encarou, sua boca ligeiramente aberta. Alice e Jasper permaneceram em silêncio, olhando para frente e para trás entre nós, sem dizer uma palavra.

Sentindo meu rosto corar um pouco, eu acrescentei, "Eu posso ajudar com o telhado".

Isso pareceu estalar Edward do seu choque.

"Oh." Ele gaguejou, sem jeito. "Não, se você quiser ficar aqui, não." Ele balançou a cabeça com firmeza. "Isso... não é necessário".

Sentindo meu rubor se aprofundar com a rejeição, eu olhei para longe, para os meus pés. "Ok, bem..."

"Oh, por favor, Bella. Vá com ele!" Alice gritou de repente, sua voz brilhante e alegre. Isso cortou o esforço e tensão imediatamente.

Meus olhos se agarraram aos dela com confusão, só para encontrá-la olhando para mim incisivamente.

"Você tem que se trocar se você e eu vamos fazer aquele banquete." Ela disse, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. Então ela fez uma pausa e – inclinando-se para a frente levemente - ela cheirou-me com uma careta. "E você pode querer tomar banho também".

Eu tinha certeza que a minha pele estava à beira de explodir em chamas. Eu bati meus braços para os lados rapidamente, rígida de mortificação. Alice sorriu com a minha reação e eu olhei para ela em aborrecimento. "Do que você está falando?" Eu murmurei, incapaz de esconder a irritação que eu sentia em minha voz.

"Jasper pode ajudar Edward com o teto." Alice disse, piscando para o seu marido antes de voltar para mim com um sorriso. "Não que você seja de muita ajuda, de qualquer maneira".

"Hey!" Eu disse, indignada. "Eu ajudei Emmett com... a coisa das medidas".

Alice balançou a cabeça e deu um tapinha em cima da minha cabeça indulgentemente. "Sim, você ajudou".

Eu estava debatendo se devia ou não empurrá-la na lama quando Jasper falou.

"Eu ficaria feliz em ajudar." Ele disse suavemente, sua voz suave e gentil e imediatamente nos acalmando.

Olhei para os dois homens, que pareciam estar assistindo a nossa troca com algum interesse.

Edward virou-se para Jasper com um sorriso chocantemente cordial. "Eu tenho que admitir." Ele disse, parecendo aliviado. "Seria bom ter alguém lá em cima que sabe o que está fazendo".

Jasper concordou com a cabeça em silêncio.

Os dois voltaram a olhar para mim e eu suspirei.

"Então nós vamos fazer o jantar?" Perguntei a Alice, a contragosto.

"Não, Bella. Nós não vamos fazer o _jantar._" Ela disse com desgosto. Então ela abriu seus braços em um grande gesto e declarou confiantemente, "Vamos fazer o mais delicioso e magnífico banquete de Ação de Graças".

"Nós vamos?"

"Sim." Ela disse com um aceno firme. "Nós vamos".

Com isso, Alice enxotou-nos para longe, prometendo que Jasper faria o seu caminho para lá depois que ele a ajudasse com os cavalos. Eu relutantemente entreguei a corda de Santana e me virei para Edward, imediatamente sentindo-me estranha. Por alguma razão, sem o grande cavalo vermelho nas minhas costas, eu me senti extremamente vulnerável.

Edward enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e acenou com a cabeça em direção à casa da fazenda em uma pergunta silenciosa. Eu balancei a cabeça em resposta e ele virou para caminhar de volta, comigo caminhando ao lado dele.

Caminhamos em silêncio até que estávamos em cima da colina.

"Como foi sua semana?"

Olhei para Edward enquanto caminhávamos, surpresa com a sua pergunta repentina, mas ele estava olhando para a frente, seu rosto revelando nada dos seus pensamentos.

"Boa." Eu respondi, afastando-me dele com um encolher de ombros. "Foi bom ver Emmett".

"Ele me disse que você estava parecendo um pouco doente naquele dia." Ele comentou.

Eu não pude segurar o pequeno sorriso que tocou os cantos dos meus lábios.

"Não." Eu discordei. "Eu só estava me cagando de medo de cair do telhado em uma morte certa".

Eu ri um pouco, mas Edward ficou quieto ao meu lado.

"Ele não deveria ter forçado você a ajudá-lo." Ele disse depois de um momento, sua voz surpreendentemente dura.

Eu olhei para ele, levantando as sobrancelhas quando eu o vi pressionar seu maxilar, como seus olhos tinham se estreitado ligeiramente.

"Foi divertido, Edward. Sério." Assegurei a ele, um pouco perplexa. "Eu não sou tão indefesa quanto você acha que eu sou." Ele olhou para mim no momento exato e eu corei. "Ou... eu sou," eu me corrigi, "mas eu não _quero_ ser".

Edward se afastou de mim outra vez com um aceno de cabeça, seu tom de reprovação crescendo. "Não creio que arriscar sua vida é a maneira correta de aprender a ser independente".

Eu me senti como uma criança.

"Eu não estava arriscando a minha vida." Eu respondi, minha voz um pouco mais afiada. "Você subir e descer aquela escada não é um problema. Eles chamam isso de medo _irracional_ por uma razão, você sabe".

Edward suspirou, mas não relaxou.

"Você tem que admitir, porém." Ele disse quando chegamos à casa e subimos os degraus da varanda, lado a lado. "Você é a própria encarnação da Lei de Murphy." Houve um pequeno sorriso que desapareceu rapidamente sob uma carranca e outra chacoalhada firme da sua cabeça. "Foi irresponsável da parte dele".

"Então hoje, se Jasper não tivesse se oferecido, você não teria me deixado ajudá-lo?" Perguntei a ele, parando em frente da porta e balançando para encará-lo.

Ele me olhou fixamente e não disse nada.

Quando eu finalmente decidi que não receberia uma resposta, eu me virei e caminhei pela porta da frente rapidamente. Eu não tinha certeza se ele me seguiu ou não, mas pelo tempo que saí para voltar para a cabana, ele e Jasper já estavam trabalhando em cima do telhado.

Eu não o vi novamente até o jantar.

Eu estava colocando uma tigela de purê de batatas fumegante sobre a mesa quando Edward e Jasper entraram. Eles estavam sujos e um pouco suados e mesmo do outro lado da cabana eu poderia dizer que eles estavam famintos. A camisa cinza de Edward estava enrolada até seus cotovelos e coberta com lascas minúsculas de madeira. Seu cabelo estava uma bagunça, seus olhos brilhavam, e ele sorriu para mim quando me viu.

Eu arrumei a mesa e limpei as mãos nervosamente no meu jeans.

Saudações foram feitas, Alice afastou Jasper para longe quando ele tentou tocá-la, e ela exigiu que eles lavassem as mãos imediatamente. Eu me pendurei ligeiramente para trás e murmurei um silencioso "olá" quando Edward passou por mim no caminho para a pia.

Era tão estranho como eu me sentia nervosa em torno dele.

Eu sabia que era diferente do medo que eu tinha sentido nos últimos meses, que era o medo nascido da raiva e ódio e culpa. Este era um nervosismo na boca do estômago, que me fazia ficar tensa e insegura de como agir. Meu estômago girava com a visão dele, ou com a idéia de falar com ele, ou de tocá-lo. Era como se de repente eu estivesse apavorada com o que ele pensava de mim, de como eu deveria me comportar em torno dele, do que era adequado e o que não era. Coisas que eu nunca tinha me preocupado ao redor dele e de repente estavam consumindo todos os meus pensamentos e movimentos.

Fui a última a me sentar, garantindo que tudo estava perfeito antes de deslizar silenciosamente para a cadeira ao lado de Edward. Alice me deu um sorriso encorajador do outro lado da mesa e eu acenei de volta, puxando o guardanapo no meu colo.

"Então, Edward." Alice disse, uma vez que todos estavam estabelecidos e tinham começado a comer. "Como está o telhado?"

Edward engoliu rapidamente antes de responder. "Perfeito." Ele disse, sua voz mais feliz do que eu tinha ouvido em muito tempo. "Embora a maioria das coisas tenha sido Jasper que consertou".

Jasper balançou a cabeça em sinal de protesto. "Eu mal balancei um martelo".

"Certo, me desculpe." Edward pediu desculpas de brincadeira antes de emendar: "Eu fiz todo o _trabalho_ real... e ele me disse o que fazer".

Jasper riu e Edward sorriu de volta para ele. Senti uma pequena pontada, observando-o sorrir tão largamente. Eu me senti como se, antes deste momento, eu tivesse esquecido como ele era quando fazia isso.

"Mas você cumpriu as minhas ordens muito bem." Jasper disse encorajadoramente enquanto bebericava seu vinho. E ele acrescentou com um sorriso, "Já pensou em entrar na construção? Você poderia ter um futuro de verdade nisso".

Edward revirou os olhos quando vi uma pontada leve de rubor corar através das suas bochechas. "Muito engraçado." Ele resmungou para o sorriso de Jasper.

Alice olhou entre os dois curiosamente, seus olhos brilhando. "O que estamos perdendo?"

Jasper bufou e admitiu, "Edward pode ter... se _machucado_ no cumprimento do dever".

Com isso, Edward levantou a mão esquerda timidamente para que Alice e eu pudéssemos ver a gaze branca acondicionada em torno de dois dos seus dedos.

Mesmo sem perceber que eu estava fazendo isso, eu agarrei o pulso da sua mão esquerda e o puxei para perto de mim para examinar sua mão, meus dedos percorrendo o curativo com cuidado. "Você está bem?" Perguntei-lhe em voz alta, a minha testa franzida.

Edward não resistiu ao contato, permitindo-me tranquilamente segurar a sua mão com a minha surpresa, mas a mesa ficou em silêncio quase que imediatamente. Tão logo percebi os olhares e o calor da sua pele em minha mão, eu a liberei em horror. Eu podia sentir meu rosto queimando intensamente e agarrei o copo de vinho na minha frente, tomando um gole quando afundei em minha cadeira, constrangida.

"Estou bem." Edward disse suavemente, olhando para mim com uma expressão curiosa quando deixou cair sua mão de volta em seu colo.

Foram vários minutos de silêncio depois disso enquanto nós comíamos.

Escolhi a minha refeição sem entusiasmo, não realmente provando muito da comida enquanto eu a arrastava até meus lábios. Encontrei-me inclinando para longe de Edward minuciosamente, como se o retorno repentino da tensão estivesse fisicamente me empurrando para longe dele. Desejei com todo o meu coração que eu não tivesse tocado nele e que ele não tivesse olhado para mim daquele jeito. Como se eu fosse uma estranha.

Edward não pareceu notar o meu desconforto. Na verdade, tanto ele como Jasper pareceram não perceber nada pelos próximos minutos, exceto a comida em seus pratos. Eles a comiam com vontade e entusiasmo. Alice comeu mais do que eu, mas ela estava comendo devagar, olhando para mim de vez em quando com cuidado. Revirei os olhos para ela e levantei uma grande garfada de batata na minha boca.

Alice, incapaz de permanecer em silêncio por mais de cinco minutos em uma hora, falou no final. "Então, o que vocês acharam?" Ela perguntou, olhando de Edward para Jasper e vice-versa.

Jasper engoliu uma grande mordida, lavando-a com o vinho antes de olhá-la intensamente. "Eu nunca experimentei uma refeição tão deliciosa." Ele disse com uma notável quantidade de sinceridade.

Alice balançou a cabeça, satisfeita. "Correto".

Ela sorriu para ele e ele bateu o ombro contra o dela carinhosamente, antes que ele voltasse a comer vigorosamente. Eu não pude deixar de sorrir suavemente para os dois, olhando para o meu próprio prato e cutucando meu garfo na cenoura.

De repente, senti uma lavagem de ar quente no meu ouvido.

"Está delicioso." Edward disse baixinho, inclinando-se e olhando diretamente para mim.

Eu puxei minha cabeça para cima, surpresa com o elogio, e ele sorriu para mim amavelmente.

Eu podia sentir aquele rubor inevitável começando a engatinhar por trás do meu pescoço e eu olhei para o meu prato de novo, desta vez com um prazer silencioso.

"Alice fez a maior parte." Eu disse com um encolher de ombros.

"Bobagem." Alice disse em voz alta, acenando com a mão. Quando olhei pra ela, ela piscou para mim antes de rir. "Bella fez todo o _trabalho_ real... eu só disse a ela o que fazer." Ela repetiu as palavras de Edward.

Eu encontrei-me rindo levemente junto com todos os outros.

Edward se virou para olhar para mim com um sorriso. "Eu vejo que nós somos fantoches nas mãos deles".

"Nós somos um casal de bodes expiatórios." Eu concordei com um aceno.

Eu podia sentir o constrangimento estranho na sala se dissipar lentamente depois disso, todo o meu corpo relaxando finalmente para a noite e a companhia. Eu beberiquei meu vinho e me permiti sentir o calor do meu corpo, as bordas afiadas do brilho da sala até que estivessem suaves. Eu não vacilei quando os dedos de Edward roçaram os meus quando eu passei-lhe o pão e eu não corei quando ele pegou meu guardanapo do chão e entregou-me com um sorriso.

Eventualmente, todos abrandamos, acabando a refeição um por um. Eu fui a primeira a parar de comer e Edward foi o último, finalmente empurrando o prato para longe às oito horas com um sorriso satisfeito e inclinando para trás em sua cadeira. A conversa acabou quando todos nós caímos nos efeitos calmantes e agradáveis da comida e do vinho. Terminei meu terceiro copo quando nós todos nos levantamos para limpar a mesa. Deixamos pratos e talheres sobre a pia e cobrimos os restos de comida para colocar na geladeira.

Enquanto eu lavava meu prato, Edward se moveu para ficar ao meu lado, raspando seu prato no lixo. Eu estendi minha mão e o peguei dele.

"Você já teve a chance de entrar para ver o quarto frio?" Perguntei a ele curiosamente, já não me sentindo nervosa quando falava.

"O quarto frio?" Alice perguntou do outro lado do balcão. Ela andou até ficar no meu outro lado, ligando a torneira e pegando o prato das minhas mãos para começar a enxaguar. Então, ela o devolveu para mim, acenando para o escorredor sugestivamente. Eu sequei o prato e o coloquei no balcão.

Eu sorri para a pergunta dela quando começamos a trabalhar e expliquei, "Você conhece o quarto dos fundos da casa que você estava me ajudando a limpar? Bem, o calor não chega naquele quarto, por isso nós o chamamos de 'quarto frio'".

Alice zombou, "O lugar perfeito para um quarto".

Abri minha boca para responder, mas a fechei novamente quase que imediatamente.

Eu realmente não queria dizer a ela que eu tinha dormido nesse mesmo quarto por meses, que ele tinha sido meu santuário e prisão por meses. Nem queria dizer a ela que ele havia pertencido a Edward. Nenhum desses fatos eu particularmente senti a _necessidade_ de ocultar ou guardar segredo, eu só sentia que eu particularmente não queria compartilhá-los.

Eu podia sentir os olhos de Edward em mim quando assenti com a cabeça e permaneci em silêncio, não respondendo a Alice. Eu não poderia dizer se ele estava agradecido ou aborrecido.

Eu me virei para olhar para ele de novo, esperando a sua resposta.

"Não." Ele disse com um sacudir apologético da sua cabeça. "Eu não o vi. Na verdade, eu não entrei na casa".

"Oh." Eu disse, me sentindo um pouco desapontada por ele não ter visto o meu trabalho. "Bem, está praticamente metade feito. Tive que recorrer à ajuda de Alice por alguns dias e Jasper pode ter nos dado alguns conselhos inestimáveis envolvendo água e vinagre... mas eu devo ser capaz de terminar a maior parte dele sozinha em poucos dias".

"Bem, se você quiser ir à cidade quando tiver terminado, podemos comprar algumas tintas." Edward sugeriu.

Pisquei para ele. "Tudo bem".

Edward acenou com a cabeça e sorriu para mim antes de sair, de volta para a mesa onde Jasper estava levantando guardanapos e escovando migalhas da madeira. Voltei a concentrar-me na secagem dos pratos, um clima calmo, agradável e contente entre Alice e eu.

Alguns minutos depois, ouvi um barulho de metal perto da porta da frente e eu chicoteei ao redor para ver Edward pegando as chaves do carro enquanto falava com Jasper em um tom baixo, sua voz calma e ininteligível à distância.

Eu guardei o último prato, sem secá-lo, jogando o guardanapo no balcão e atravessando a sala rapidamente. "Você vai embora?" Perguntei a ele, a minha pergunta nem pressionando, nem exigindo, mas sim um pouco de ambos.

Edward me olhou com uma surpresa momentânea.

Jasper desculpou-se calmamente e dirigiu-se para tomar o meu lugar com Alice na pia.

"Está ficando tarde." Edward respondeu finalmente, com um encolher de ombros.

Mordi meu lábio, lutando comigo brevemente antes de eu botar para fora, "Você pode ficar lá em casa." As sobrancelhas de Edward subiram e eu engoli em seco, tomando uma respiração profunda. "Eu limpei um pouco o quarto de Rosalie. Quero dizer, a maior parte do lixo ainda está lá, mas eu limpei a cama e lavei os lençóis e cobertores e espanei tudo e..." Eu parei, sentindo-me tola.

Edward deu um passo em minha direção e sorriu suavemente. "Isso é muito gentil da sua parte, Bella, mas eu realmente deveria ir para casa".

"Você tem certeza que está bem para dirigir?" Perguntei, lembrando-me da semana passada.

"Eu não bebi nada esta noite." Ele me disse baixinho.

Abri a boca, tentando lembrar dele bebendo o mesmo vinho que o resto de nós. Eu só podia lembrar dele bebendo água do copo ao lado do seu vinho, o líquido púrpura completamente intacto ao meu lado. "Oh".

Um silêncio constrangedor desceu e eu pude sentir meus nervos começarem a retornar. Edward estava me olhando atentamente, e embora o seu olhar não fosse cruel, ele não oferecia qualquer indicação do que ele poderia estar pensando. Olhei para os meus pés como se fossem, de repente, profundamente fascinantes.

Sem aviso, senti um leve escovar contra o meu braço. Um choque de calor percorreu-me com o contato e minha cabeça levantou lentamente, olhando de soslaio para os dedos longos que estavam traçando ao longo do tecido da minha manga com uma suavidade incrível.

Após um momento, a mão de Edward caiu de volta ao seu lado e olhei para o seu rosto, meus olhos encontrando com os seus curiosamente.

"O jantar foi maravilhoso." Ele disse calmamente, sua voz tranquilizadora. Em seguida, ele acrescentou, "Ligue-me quando quiser para procurar as cores de tintas e nós vamos trabalhar em algo".

"Ok".

Edward hesitou antes de limpar a garganta. "Bem, eu vou te ver em breve".

"Ok".

Ele se afastou de mim e então deu um adeus a Alice e Jasper, agradecendo-os por toda a ajuda e hospitalidade. Eu mal ouvi o que ele disse, eu só o observei em silêncio, desejando que eu tivesse a coragem de dizer algo mais a ele. Eu olhei para ele, para a satisfação no seu rosto e o brilho em seus olhos; senti o calor remanescente do seu breve toque, e era primavera. Eu podia sentir o calor e a calmaria correndo em minhas veias e me perguntei se não era nada além de um efeito colateral do álcool.

Eu me senti mais fria, só um pouco, quando Edward saiu pela porta da frente e a fechou atrás dele.

* * *

**Nota da Irene:** _Oi meninas, ai ai... a Bella está tão apaixonada. Quando ela não tem coragem de falar eu me imagino gritando pro Edward atrás dela: Se toca, ela te ama seu leso!_

_Mas essas lembranças dela, cada vez mais nos levam a acreditar que ele sofreu demais por ela. Então anos de sofrimento Não são curados só pq ela agora acha que está apaixonada por ele. Certo?_

_Alguém tem algo a dizer? Reviews!_


	29. A Escolha

**Capítulo 28 - A Escolha**

Eu estava parada em frente à porta nervosamente, alisando meu cabelo de novo e de novo, mordendo meu lábio e mudando meu peso. Minha pulsação martelava em meus ouvidos, meu corpo inteiro parecendo sobrecarregado pelo pulsar e tremor. Um leve chuvisco das nuvens sobrecarregadas tamborilava contra o meu rosto, molhando o meu cabelo e manchando o meu suéter.

Eu estive antecipando este dia durante toda a semana, criando finalmente a coragem de ligar para Edward ontem quando eu tinha acabado de descascar as paredes do quarto frio. Elas estavam nuas e incolores, desgastadas e degradadas e implorando por vida. Eu estava no quarto, cheia de papel em volta de mim como folhas no outono, e me virei novamente e novamente. Quando olhei para a ausência de cor, senti uma sensação inexplicável de medo se construir dentro do meu peito até que eu finalmente voei pela escada abaixo para o telefone, levantando-o e discando o número do celular de Edward sem hesitação.

A conversa foi curta e educada, ele me disse para encontrá-lo na casa de Esme na cidade ao meio-dia. Ele me deu o endereço e eu concordei com um expirar, desligando o telefone sem dizer adeus.

Pela primeira vez em semanas, começou a chover quando saí da casa da fazenda. Dirigi para Colorado Springs, o pára-brisa salpicado com gotas de chuva, as nuvens que rolavam no céu bloqueando o sol e escurecendo o dia. Quando cheguei no endereço que eu tinha anotado em um pequeno pedaço de papel, saí do carro sem pegar meu casaco ou um guarda-chuva.

Esperei do lado de fora, permitindo que a chuva caísse na minha pele, lutando com a indecisão e nervosismo.

Finalmente, levantei o dedo à campainha ao lado da porta, pressionando levemente, até que ouvi o toque abafado lá dentro. Minha garganta estava seca quando ouvi passos leves soarem no interior, ficando mais próximos. Alisei as rugas inexistentes da minha blusa e passei a mão sobre o meu cabelo uma vez mais.

Quando a porta se abriu na minha frente, senti a estranha mistura de alívio e decepção, todo o meu medo me deixando em um instante, tomado por um choque do inesperado. Suspirei com a liberação da tensão enquanto olhava para o rosto, não do meu distante e intenso marido, mas da sua bela mãe.

"Bella, querida!" Ela gritou, sua voz animada e não tão surpresa ao me ver. "Venha!"

Sorri para ela, murmurando minhas saudações baixinho e educadamente quando ela mencionou para eu entrar. Entrei na casa passando por ela e ela fechou a porta atrás de mim. Eu me virei para encará-la, ligando minhas mãos desajeitadamente na minha frente.

"Edward deve voltar a qualquer minuto." Ela disse-me alegremente. Ela andou à minha volta, dirigindo-se através do estreito corredor, em direção à parte de trás da pequena casa. Ela se virou para olhar por cima do ombro para mim enquanto continuou, "Ele virá um pouco mais tarde do trabalho hoje. Ele disse que você provavelmente chegaria aqui antes dele".

"Tudo bem." Eu respondi, acenando com a minha mão e me sentindo um pouco mais aliviada, como se tivesse sido dado a mim algum pequeno adiamento.

Esme me levou para a pequena sala, andando até o sofá onde alguém já estava sentado, esperando por ela.

Parei na porta, minha boca se abrindo com a visão da maravilhosa mulher loura sentada de forma intimidante do outro lado da sala. Seus olhos se estreitaram quando ela me viu, seus lábios perfeitos se apertando em uma linha reta e firme.

"Bella." Ela disse com um aceno de reconhecimento, a sua voz monótona e sem emoção.

Engoli em voz alta antes de gaguejar, "Olá, Rosalie".

A tensão na sala estava de repente mais espessa do que jamais tinha estado na presença de Edward. O silêncio se construiu rapidamente, com uma velocidade alarmante, e não foi muito antes que estivesse tão espesso que eu me sentisse presa nele. Quase como se eu tentasse falar novamente e minhas palavras fossem pegas no ar como moscas presas em teias.

Esme olhou entre nós, sua expressão preocupada e curiosa.

"Por que você não se senta, querida?" Ela ofereceu, a pergunta e suas palavras deslizando de seus lábios com incrível facilidade. "Posso te dar algo para comer, ou beber?"

Eu me forcei a avançar, afundando devagar na poltrona ao lado do sofá. Desviei meus olhos para longe do olhar mortal de Rosalie e novamente até Esme gentilmente. "Não, obrigada".

Ela sorriu de volta. "Bem, eu vou comer alguma coisa." Ela declarou antes de voltar a olhar para sua filha imóvel. "Rosalie?"

Rosalie sacudiu a juba de cabelos dourados, lançando ondas e ondas no ar, captando a luz e as faíscas brancas. "Não, obrigada, mãe".

Esme pôs uma mão brevemente no ombro da sua filha antes de desculpar-se e sair da sala em silêncio. Eu a segui com os olhos, desejando com todo meu coração que ela não me deixasse sozinha. Eu me perguntei se ela não podia sentir a tensão que emanava de Rosalie, ou se ela simplesmente optou por ignorá-la.

"Então..." Eu disse depois de um momento, voltando-me para enfrentar a mulher séria sentada ao meu lado. Eu podia sentir o gelo e a tensão na sala, com medo de que eu fosse esmagada embaixo deles. Os olhos de Rosalie eram afiados e azuis, fixados em meu rosto e não me dando nada. Eu comecei, "Uma vergonha essa chuva, não é? Quero dizer, estava tão bom ultimamente..."

"O que você está fazendo aqui, Bella?" Ela me cortou de repente, sua voz quebrando através do ar como um chicote. Seu tom era claro e musical e eu poderia imaginar que ela tinha uma voz linda, mesmo através da sua raiva.

Fiz uma pausa, momentaneamente chocada com a sua pergunta.

"Ah. Esme não lhe disse?" Perguntei confusa, mas tentando manter minha voz tão brilhante e despretensiosa possível. "Vou escolher algumas cores de tinta com Edward. Sabe, o telhado estava vazando e o papel de parede no quarto frio... quero dizer, no antigo quarto dele estava descascando muito, por isso estamos-".

Ela me interrompeu novamente. "Eu _sei_ por que você está aqui." Sua voz era venenosa.

Minha testa franziu, perplexa. "Eu pensei que você tivesse dito-"

"O que você quer com o meu irmão?" Rosalie assobiou sobre a minha dúvida. Seus olhos estavam nivelados com os meus, procurando e exigindo.

Meu queixo caiu aberto, minha voz deixando-me quando toda a minha incerteza me escapuliu. Eu podia vê-la esperando pela minha resposta, minha explicação. Cada linha da sua postura estava dobrada em defesa de Edward, feroz e cheia de raiva.

"Eu..." Comecei, sem saber o que dizer.

De repente, nós duas ouvimos a porta da frente da casa abrir na outra sala. Lá estava o murmúrio baixo de uma voz de um homem e Esme com uma brilhante saudação.

Levantei-me da minha cadeira como se tivesse recebido um choque elétrico, minha cabeça girando em torno da entrada da sala. Eu não conseguia ver quem tinha entrado na casa, mas eu sabia exatamente quem era. Ao meu lado, Rosalie também se levantou. Seu movimento, no entanto, foi lento e gracioso, ainda que raivoso e acusador. Seus olhos não deixaram o meu rosto quando me virei para olhar para ela, ela estava me observando.

Nós nos encaramos por vários momentos, trancadas em silêncio mais uma vez enquanto nós esperávamos.

Houve movimento de dois pares de passos fazendo seu caminho em direção à sala. Virei para trás no momento exato em que Esme entrou pela porta da sala, Edward atrás dela.

"Desculpe-me pelo atraso, Bella. Eu estava..." Ele parou no momento em que percebeu Rosalie.

Seus olhos deslizaram do meu rosto para o dela, estreitando um pouco pela expressão dela. Eu não desviei o olhar dele para ver se ela ainda estava olhando para mim, ou se ela estava tentando esconder sua hostilidade do seu irmão. A expressão refletida nos olhos dele me disse que ela não escondeu qualquer coisa.

Houve silêncio por um longo tempo, Esme e eu paradas no meio de alguma conversa silenciosa entre os irmãos. Mudei o meu peso, mordendo meu lábio e desejando que eu pudesse desaparecer, que a terra se abrisse e me engolisse inteira, que eu nunca tivesse vindo.

Mas depois Edward estava olhando diretamente para mim, e a bondade em seus olhos me fez esquecer a minha dúvida.

"Pronta?" Ele perguntou, estendendo a mão.

Eu não olhei para Rosalie quando dei um passo à frente, em direção a ele.

Eu podia sentir seus olhos queimando nas minhas costas quando peguei a mão dele.

"Sim." Respondi baixinho. "Vamos".

Eu estava de costas, olhando para o teto através da escuridão. Eu estive deitada na minha cama por segundos, minutos, horas, anos, apenas esperando que a dor atordoante diminuísse. Momentos de dormência piscariam em silêncio, quebrando a dor com rajadas de apatia. Mas então minha mente me levaria de volta ao rosto dele, quando eu o perdi, para ver tudo que eu sempre quis na minha vida se afastando de mim, e eu ficava em agonia novamente.

"Bella?" Ouvi uma voz suave no escuro. "Você não vai comer alguma coisa?"

Ouvi os passos suaves de Edward fazerem o seu caminho lentamente pelo quarto. Eu não levantei minha cabeça para tentar vê-lo. Eu não _queria _vê-lo. Eu queria que ele fosse embora, e eu não sabia o que faria se ele realmente fosse.

O ressentimento e a dependência torciam dentro de mim, apenas ampliando a dor.

"Eu não estou com fome." Eu murmurei, minha voz plana.

Ele estava ao meu lado então, a mão apoiada no meu ombro antes de arrastá-la suavemente em meu braço nu. Em seguida, ela voltou até a alça do meu vestido, tocando-a levemente quando ele se ajoelhou ao lado da cama. Ouvi sua respiração tremer um pouco no movimento antes que fosse quente e firme contra a minha pele.

"E quanto a esse vestido?" Ele tentou novamente. "Ele não pode ser confortável".

Eu não respondi.

Quando Edward tinha me encontrado no parque, seu único instinto tinha sido me levar para longe, levar-me para dentro. Lembrei-me de quão apertados seus braços estavam contra as minhas costas, sob meus joelhos, quão sólido e reconfortante ele tinha sido naquele momento. Ele tinha me colocado em seu carro - não perguntando, ou se importando, em onde o meu estava - e tinha me levado de volta para o meu apartamento. Ele me carregou por quatro lances de escadas porque o elevador estava demorando demais.

Ele me pôs na cama com meu bonito vestido rasgado e eu não tinha me movido desde então.

Meus olhos encontraram o relógio que ardia no silêncio. Era quase meia-noite.

Permaneci perfeitamente imóvel quando senti Edward puxar o zíper do vestido. Virei para o meu lado sem comentar e deixei que ele o retirasse do meu corpo, puxando-o como a pele de uma cobra. Que agora estava morta.

Houve um farfalhar de tecido quando ele colocou o vestido sobre a cadeira ao lado da cama, e então senti o peso dele mergulhar no colchão ligeiramente. Deitei-me de lado, de costas para ele, em nada além da minha calcinha e senti a ponta dos seus dedos escovarem o cabelo que caía em cascata pelas minhas costas.

Após um longo tempo, ouvi a voz de Edward de novo, calma no escuro. "O que ele disse?"

Hesitei um pouco com a sua pergunta, fechando meus olhos contra as imagens que imediatamente começaram a passar de novo diante dos meus olhos. As palavras ecoando na minha cabeça de uma maneira que eu não conseguia abafar.

"Você sabe o que ele disse." Eu me engasguei, incapaz de dizer mais.

Edward ficou quieto novamente.

Em seguida, "Eu sinto muito, Bella".

Foi uma respiração exalada, a desculpa rolando fora dele com toda a sinceridade que ele possuía. Todo o sentimento genuíno que ele podia ter. Eu o odiava pela sua piedade e pela sua compaixão e pelo seu amor.

"Você sente?" Perguntei-lhe, minha voz dura. Virei para o meu outro lado para encará-lo. Ele estava sentado na beirada da cama, olhando para mim. A mão que mal esteve mantendo contato com as minhas costas caiu inutilmente no colchão. "Não é isso que você queria?" Exigi amargamente.

Ele engoliu em seco e balançou a cabeça, seus olhos esmagados e vencidos. "Eu nunca quis vê-la magoada." Ele sussurrou.

Eu odiava que eu acreditasse nele.

Não importava, no entanto. Não importava o que ele queria, antes ou agora, eu ainda sentia o machucado com toda a clareza e crueza de uma ferida aberta. Todo o meu corpo e minha mente estavam rachando sob o peso disso e como ele podia estar aqui me dizendo que nunca quis isso? Por que eu deveria me importar?

Fechei os olhos, tentando segurar a minha raiva um pouco mais. Eu sentia a dor diminuir quando eu estava com raiva dele. Mas então eu não estava com raiva de nada, e tudo isso me levava de volta para Jacob, afinal.

"O que você vai fazer?" A voz de Edward suspirou.

Eu suspirei, meus olhos piscando abertos e se fixando sobre os números de cor vermelha do relógio. Eu estava feliz que ele estivesse nas minhas costas, feliz que eu não pudesse ver a urgência que ouvi em sua voz.

"Você sabe disso também." Eu disse a ele simplesmente, porque ele sabia.

Houve apenas uma breve pausa antes de ele dizer, "Você tem certeza?"

"Claro que eu tenho".

De repente, sua mão estava em meu ombro. Eu senti meu corpo inteiro travar, recuando para longe do contato, mas sua mão ficou pressionada contra o meu ombro com firmeza.

"Talvez você não devesse tomar essa decisão agora." Ele me disse, sua voz calma e lógica. "Podemos conversar sobre isso..."

"Não tenho nada a dizer a você, Edward." Eu respondi, morta.

"Bem, talvez _eu_ tenha algo a dizer a _você_." Sua voz estava confiante, mas eu podia ouvir os nervos tremendo embaixo. Ainda assim, senti-me focada nele, surpresa com a força por trás das suas palavras.

Então, ele fodidamente disse isso.

"Bella, eu estou apaixonado por você".

Com essas palavras, eu rolei para encará-lo, meu braço empurrando por baixo do meu corpo para me apoiar em meu cotovelo. Eu pude ver o choque registrar-se no seu rosto enquanto ele observava o meu movimento súbito e violento. Meu queixo bateu e apertou e eu podia sentir o calor na minha pele e na força dos meus olhos.

"Não ouse dizer isso para mim." Eu bati, inclinando-me para ele. "_Não agora. _Você _sabe_ que eu não te amo. Não há _nada_ que eu queira de você." A última coisa que vi em sua expressão foi a surpresa afundando em mágoa antes que eu caísse de volta sobre meu lado, longe dele. "Então simplesmente... cale a boca." Eu terminei, minha voz baixa e oscilante.

Houve uma pausa que pareceu que duraria para sempre.

Então eu o senti debruçar sobre mim. Sua mão novamente alisando sobre meus ombros antes de descer até a minha cintura nua. Senti o algodão da sua camisa, os ossos e músculos do seu peito pressionando contra as minhas costas quando ele lentamente colocou seu corpo em torno do meu. Eu fiquei tensa, mas não fiz nenhum movimento para impedi-lo, ou afastá-lo.

Quando ele parou, eu o ouvi respirar no meu ouvido, "Eu sei que você sente como se nunca fosse parar de doer".

Eu podia sentir seus lábios na minha pele, tão quentes.

"O que _você_ sabe sobre isso?" Eu repliquei, incerta.

"Bella." Ele começou enquanto seus dedos traçavam um padrão preguiçoso ao longo do meu osso do quadril. Sua voz era toda empatia e veludo. "A única coisa que eu quero - a única coisa que eu _algum dia_ quis - não pode nunca ser minha".

Senti uma pequena pontada no meu peito que não tinha nada a ver com Jacob.

Eu a sacudi de lado, ignorando-a enquanto disse com firmeza, "Nós _não_ somos os mesmos".

Edward riu de forma calorosa sobre a pele nua do meu pescoço. "Claro que nós somos." Eu podia ouvir o sorriso triste em sua voz. "Nós sempre fomos".

Eu me torci em seus braços, voltando-me para encará-lo de forma abrupta. Sua mão deslizou facilmente sobre a pele do meu estômago enquanto eu me movi, e quando meus olhos encontraram os dele, ele estava olhando para mim com apenas gentileza. Apenas amor.

"O que você _quer_?" Perguntei a ele porque eu não sabia.

Edward sorriu.

"Eu quero que você coma alguma coisa." Ele disse, inclinando-se para baixo e pressionando um beijo na minha bochecha. Então ele suspirou e continuou, "Eu quero que você me deixe te abraçar." Seus braços apertaram um pouco, minhas próprias mãos serpenteando para descansar em seu peito. "Eu quero ter certeza de que nada nunca a machuque novamente." Seus olhos estavam brilhando. "Bella, eu quero que você fique com o bebê. O_ nosso_ bebê".

"Ele não é seu." Minha voz foi um gemido.

"Ele pode ser." Ele disse como se isso fosse óbvio.

De repente, eu podia sentir o calor e o sal das lágrimas rastejando pelas minhas bochechas. A dor e a dormência diminuindo para o físico quando me agarrei à camisa de Edward. Enterrei meu rosto em seu peito, soluços agitando todo o meu corpo enquanto braços quentes me puxaram para mais perto, mais apertado. Ofeguei e gaguejei para respirar e senti os lábios de Edward pressionados contra o meu cabelo uma vez, duas, três vezes.

Em seguida, contra as lágrimas e o silêncio, "Case comigo, Bella".

Ficamos calados no carro por um longo tempo. Corri meus dedos ao longo das costuras de couro da porta, deslizando-os através do metal da maçaneta da porta e girando ao redor da fechadura. Contei os segundos entre os postes ao longo da estrada enquanto nós fazíamos nosso caminho para a loja.

O silêncio era pesado, carregado, mas não tenso. Eu podia sentir no ar a combinação de nervos rachando e energia. A hostilidade que eu costumava sentir quando Edward me levava em seu carro para comprar mantimentos tinha se dissipado, substituída pela leveza do nosso novo relacionamento hesitante, deixando palavras não ditas, mas não esquecidas.

"Então." A voz de Edward cortou o silêncio, finalmente. Eu fui assustada com o som, tão repentino após o silêncio, e estremeci um pouco no meu lugar antes de olhar para ele. "Você já pensou nas cores?"

Fiquei confusa com a sua pergunta por um momento, antes que eu lembrasse para onde estávamos indo.

"Ah, hum..." Eu gaguejei, pega desprevenida. "Não. Eu só imaginei que como aquele era o seu quarto, você quereria escolher".

Ele olhou-me rapidamente, sua expressão curiosa, antes de voltar a concentrar-se na estrada. Sua boca não se moveu, permanecendo em linha reta e sem emoção, mas seus olhos estavam sorridentes e surpresos.

"Por que nós simplesmente não vemos se podemos chegar a um acordo?" Edward sugeriu, movendo seus lábios em um sorriso lento.

Eu sorri.

"Claro." Eu disse com um aceno de cabeça.

Nós deslizamos novamente em um silêncio fácil. Mudei meu olhar para a estrada à nossa frente, me endireitando um pouco no meu lugar. Eu nem tinha percebido que eu me sentia desconfortável até um pouco da pressão de repente crescer.

Entrar em acordo não era algo que fazíamos.

Ou era sobre ele, ou era sobre mim. E, o mais importante - e na maioria das vezes - era sobre o sacrifício.

Mesmo nas coisas triviais, estávamos mudando.

Alguns minutos depois, olhei para ver o corpo todo de Edward ficar um pouco rígido. Ele ficou tenso sutilmente, sua expressão escurecendo com a volta dos seus pensamentos. Eu o observei curiosamente, até que ele falou.

"Rosalie estava incomodando você?" Ele fez a pergunta que eu não esperava.

"Oh..." Eu respirei, meu coração de repente correndo no meu peito, sem saber o que dizer. Pelo menos eu respondi tão honestamente quanto possível. "Não, claro que não. Quero dizer, você chegou logo depois que eu cheguei... nós não conversamos muito".

Edward se virou para olhar para mim de novo, seus olhos deixando a estrada à sua frente por um momento antes de passar rapidamente de volta para longe de mim.

"Sinto muito se ela disse algo rude para você." Ele disse calmamente, suas palavras sinceras e entendendo perfeitamente a tensão de quando ele tinha entrado na sala.

Eu não consegui parar meus olhos de irem para ele imediatamente. O rosto dele estava torcido com preocupação, seus olhos na estrada estavam deliberadamente fixos e imóveis. Em sua expressão eu podia ver uma estranha e diferente centelha de culpa.

Eu me mexi desconfortavelmente.

"Ela estava na maior parte apenas preocupada." Eu disse a ele, pensando que ele tinha entendido tudo errado.

Ele não deveria ficar chateado com Rosalie, não deveria se preocupar com os meus sentimentos, e não deveria se sentir culpado se eles fossem feridos.

Ainda assim, com as minhas palavras seguras, Edward riu sem humor e sacudiu a cabeça. "Com o que _ela_ poderia eventualmente estar preocupada?"

Meus olhos caíram do seu rosto, sabendo a resposta enquanto eu olhava para as minhas mãos, torcendo os dedos juntos no meu colo.

"Com você." Respondi-lhe em um sussurro.

Edward ficou em silêncio por um longo tempo. Eu podia sentir seus olhos se movendo para mim a cada poucos segundos, mas eu não olhei para cima para ver o que ele estava pensando. Eu podia ver suas mãos apertando o volante pela minha visão periférica, as linhas e os músculos do seu braço flexionando com o movimento.

Eu o ouvi suspirar. "Rosalie sempre foi um pouco..." Ele fez uma pausa, procurando a palavra. "_Protetora_".

Engoli em seco e forcei-me a olhar para ele, levantando minha cabeça. Ele estava me observando, seus olhos piscando de mim para a estrada e voltando novamente na virada de cada segundo. Quando ele me viu levantar meu queixo para encontrar seu olhar, seu rosto expressou apenas preocupação e desculpas.

"Eu entendo por que ela é." Eu disse a ele firmemente, desejando que ele não olhasse para mim dessa maneira.

As sobrancelhas de Edward subiram ligeiramente, surpreso e cético.

"Você entende?" Ele me perguntou, curioso.

Dei de ombros com um aceno. "Você é irmão dela." Eu expliquei. Hesitei por um momento, tomando uma respiração profunda, estremecendo antes que eu continuasse tremulamente, "E eu não posso nem _começar_ a contar as maneiras que eu te machuquei antes..."

Eu podia ver a dor passar pelas feições de Edward e permiti que as minhas palavras terminassem em silêncio. Eu o observei cuidadosamente, lentamente começando a compreender que não havia nenhuma razão para esconder mais nada. Nem de Rosalie, ou de qualquer outra coisa.

"É um pouco mais complicado que isso." Edward disse por fim, seu aperto sobre o volante se movendo e soltando um pouco. Sua voz era triste. Então ele disse claramente, "Ela não sabe de tudo".

Pisquei para ele.

"O que você escondeu dela?" Perguntei a ele com surpresa.

A maneira que Rosalie olhava para mim, me observava, me ignorava, falava comigo - eu simplesmente sempre assumi que Edward tinha confiado a ela cada problema do nosso casamento e isso lentamente aumentou sua entropia.

A mandíbula de Edward apertou e ele permaneceu em silêncio, não respondendo a mim.

Eu disse baixinho a ele, "Eu prometo a você que o que quer que seja não a faria me odiar menos".

Seus olhos estreitaram e moveram para os meus de repente. Ele silvou, sua voz desesperada, "Como você pode saber disso?"

Dei de ombros para ele, o canto da minha boca um pouco elevado de um lado. "Porque eu me conheço".

Edward olhou para mim por um longo momento.

Quando ele olhou de volta para a estrada, ele foi obrigado a desviar-se ligeiramente para permanecer em sua pista. Eu o observei por um momento, ouvindo as palavras que eu tinha falado repetindo várias vezes através do silêncio repentino, parecendo verdadeiras e indiscutíveis. Eu sabia que ele não responderia novamente.

Não havia nada a dizer.

Balancei a cabeça e olhei para longe, um sorriso doloroso esticando-se em toda a minha boca. Meus olhos foram para os edifícios, carros, pessoas, cintilando para fora da janela. Observei a cidade acelerando com um fascínio e felicidade que eram derivados de meses de isolamento.

Lembrei-me de Nova York, do jeito que eu amava aquela cidade com todas as peças restantes dentro de mim que poderiam amar. Se eu sentia falta das árvores e da chuva e do verde da costa oeste da minha casa, eu ignorava o sentimento porque tudo isso lembrava que eu perdi Jacob. Ele era a casa que eu tinha deixado para trás. Meu amor por Nova York foi criado para preencher o vazio que Jacob tinha deixado, o vazio que eu não poderia preencher com o amor pelo meu marido.

Esta cidade, no entanto, _isso_ era puro. Ela era o povo e trabalho e brilho e vida. Meu apreço por ela ainda era nascido da súbita ausência de dor, mas era diferente de alguma forma.

Ela não era uma fuga. Este local era onde eu estava reunindo tudo sem pestanejar.

Eu não sentia nada de miséria, ou saudade, ou raiva, ou dor, quando olhava para esta cidade. Eu não pensava em Forks, ou Jacob, ou em tudo que eu tinha deixado para trás. Eu não pensava em meu casamento fracassado, ou em meu filho perdido, ou em minha infelicidade perpétua.

Eu olhava para aquela cidade e sentia apenas a presença de Edward sentado ao meu lado em silêncio.

Eu estava me vestindo quando ouvi a porta da frente bater contra a parede.

"Bella?" Sua voz frenética gritou. "Bella?"

Eu não respondi enquanto puxava minha camisa sobre a cabeça. Eu podia ouvi-lo através do apartamento. Sua pasta foi jogada no chão, a porta do quarto abriu e fechou em um turbilhão, seus passos apressados tropeçando em sua tentativa de me encontrar.

Quando a porta do banheiro se abriu, ele parou.

Eu podia senti-lo olhando para mim, sua respiração irregular e profunda. Olhei para cima enquanto eu estava sentada na beirada da banheira e puxei as meias dos meus pés, com cuidado para manter o rosto impassível quando olhei para ele em silêncio. Seus olhos subiam e desciam pelo meu corpo, mais e mais, como se ele o estivesse guardando na memória.

"Você está aqui." Ele disse finalmente, suas voz rouca e surpresa.

Balancei minha cabeça com aborrecimento. "Eu estava de saída".

Eu me levantei, estreitando os olhos de forma ameaçadora quando fiz um pequeno movimento em direção à porta. Ele deu um passo em minha direção em resposta, suas mãos levantando dos seus lados, ignorando o meu olhar. Eu congelei e afastei-me dele cautelosamente, não querendo que ele me pegasse em seus braços, irritada e assustada com a intensidade repentina em seu rosto.

"Não faça isso." Ele suplicou, sua voz implorando.

"É a _minha_ decisão." Eu rebati imediatamente. "É a _minha_ escolha a fazer".

"Contanto que você saiba que você _tem_ uma escolha." Edward respondeu, surpreendentemente duro. "Porque você está fazendo um bom trabalho agindo como se você não tivesse." Eu podia ouvir a frustração, o desespero impotente em sua voz.

Isso me deixou puta.

Senti minhas bochechas corarem e dei um grande passo, cutucando o meu dedo em seu peito com raiva. "Então o quê, Edward?" Perguntei, zombeteira. "Você acha que podemos simplesmente nos tornar uma grande família feliz? Eu odeio te desiludir, mas isso não é _realmente_ uma opção para nós".

Ele olhou para mim e eu consegui ver seus braços se levantarem lentamente, pude sentir a antecipação de ternura no abraço dele antes mesmo que ele me tocasse. Encolhi-me para trás, resistindo à vontade de ser consolada por ele, me virando e dando um grande passo para a pia. Inclinei-me sobre a porcelana, minhas mãos sobre a borda, e olhei para o meu próprio rosto no espelho. Eu não reconheci a pessoa me encarando de volta.

"Tudo que tenho é a porra desse buraco no meu peito." Eu silvei. "Essa _agonia_ do caralho. Não há mais nada".

Edward me olhou por um momento, depois me seguiu até o banheiro e pegou minha mão esquerda, erguendo-a da pia fria e me puxando para encará-lo. Olhei para ele com relutância quando ele pressionou minha mão contra o seu coração com força, esmagando meus dedos nele.

"Eu posso fazer você feliz." Ele disse-me então. "Apenas me dê a chance".

Eu mal parei antes que eu puxasse minha mão para longe dele, violenta e lacrimejando. "Saia do meu caminho, Edward".

Passei por ele antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa em resposta, forçando meu corpo para longe dele sem me virar de volta. Caminhei até a porta da frente do apartamento, pegando meus tênis do chão e os empurrando nos meus pés.

Edward me seguiu, observando enquanto eu amarrava os cadarços com dedos afobados e desajeitados.

"Eu deveria ir com você." Sua voz era calma agora e incrivelmente macia.

Eu não consegui me forçar a levantar os olhos para ver sua expressão. Eu podia ouvir a dor em sua voz, a virada violenta das suas palavras enquanto zumbiam através do meu sangue. Eu podia sentir-me segurando-o exatamente como Jacob tinha uma vez me segurado.

O que mais eu poderia fazer?

O que mais eu sabia _como_ fazer?

"Seria mais fácil se você não viesse." Falei para o chão.

Depois de um momento, quando eu tinha certeza que ele não mais falaria, quando eu tive certeza de que ele não tentaria me seguir, eu me virei nos meus calcanhares e agarrei a maçaneta da porta, meus dedos torcendo em torno do vidro frio.

"Você sempre tem uma escolha, Bella".

Eu parei de me mover, parei de respirar, minha mão ainda na porta.

Sua voz era suave e clara, suas palavras verdadeiras e com medo. Não era importante para ele que eu ficasse, que eu o ouvisse, que eu continuasse com a criança, que eu me casasse com ele. Era apenas ele, querendo que eu _soubesse_. Era o desespero para que eu entendesse que a escolha estava lá, e que ela era minha.

Pela primeira vez senti que ele falou comigo sem expectativas.

Eu esperei lá, não tendo certeza de por que eu o fiz. Tudo o que eu sabia era que ao ouvi-lo caminhar até mim, eu não pude deixar de me virar para encará-lo.

Ele estava em frente a mim naquele instante e fiquei congelada quando suas mãos estenderam, meu silêncio permitindo que seus dedos escovassem minha bochecha. Senti meu sangue subir para cumprimentar sua delicada pele rosa sob branco, e eu esperei.

Eu o vi respirar, olhando para mim, enquanto eu respirava e olhava para ele.

"Essa criança pode não ser minha." Ele começou finalmente, sua voz trêmula e controlada. "E _você_ pode não ser minha... mas você precisa saber." Ele tomou uma respiração profunda. "Eu quero isso e eu quero isso com _você"._

Seus olhos queimaram os meus por um momento antes que ele baixasse seu olhar envergonhado com a intensidade da emoção.

"Eu nunca quis ninguém _além_ de você." Ele falou para a parede ao lado da minha cabeça, sua voz mais calma. "Dizer qualquer outra coisa seria uma mentira." Ele engoliu em seco e então seus olhos estavam de volta, enroscando com os meus. "Eu quero que você fique com ele, mas você não gosta da forma como essas palavras soam quando eu as digo".

Sua voz morreu em sua garganta e ele rendeu-se facilmente, olhando para mim com incerteza.

Eu tremi um pouco, sentindo meu rosto inteiro cair.

"Então não as diga." Eu implorei a ele, embora já fosse tarde demais. "Não diga nada".

Eu me afastei dele e saí pela porta, lutando contra as lágrimas e o desejo de olhar para trás.

"Azul, Edward? _Sério_?"

Segurei a pequena aba que Edward tinha me entregado, olhando entre o seu rosto sorridente e uma pequena fita de cor que ele tinha apontado.

Fazia apenas momentos que tínhamos entrado na loja, e que toda a tensão, toda a estranha honestidade no carro havia desaparecido completamente. Isso podia ter algo a ver com o súbito lampejo de emoção que passou por mim. Eu tinha pegado a mão de Edward, sem aviso prévio, e o tinha arrastado até a parede de cores, um sentimento de antecipação estranho para o projeto que eu tinha pensado, imagens de repente subindo diante dos meus olhos do quarto quando ele estivesse acabado: minhas mãos cobrindo os olhos de Edward enquanto eu andava atrás dele até subindo a escada, revelando o quarto para ele com orgulho e realização, apresentando a ele como uma amável lembrança.

"O quê?" Ele perguntou, fingindo-se de ofendido. "Eu gosto de azul".

"Mas isso é realmente... pastel." Eu disse a palavra como se fosse repugnante para mim. Ele tinha escolhido o azul mais claro na pequena paleta de cinco cores. "Parece uma cor, tipo, de um _berçário_".

Minha boca fechou-se depois que eu tinha dito a palavra, meu rosto aquecendo imediatamente em horror, desejando com tudo em mim que eu pudesse pegá-la de volta. Eu queria fazer só uma brincadeira com ele, dizendo que ele era infantil e sentimental.

Seu rosto empalideceu de repente, branco como osso, e ele permaneceu em silêncio por um longo tempo.

Mudei meus olhos desajeitadamente, olhando novamente para baixo para as cores na minha mão, fingindo de repente estar fascinada com os vários azuis que eu segurava.

Após uma batida, ouvi a voz de Edward, tensa e forçada. "Qual delas _você_ gosta?"

Limpei a garganta e coloquei a paleta de azul de volta, agarrando a que eu estava olhando antes. Olhei para o seu rosto, não me surpreendendo ao ver que a expressão dele tinha se tornado tensa e indecifrável. Ainda assim, ele não parecia com raiva quando segurei a aba, apontando para a cor do meio. "Eu estava pensando talvez neste verde".

"Bella." Ele disse, tomando a paleta de mim e a estudando antes de olhar para mim com um sorriso. "Isso parece uma sopa de ervilhas".

Sorri para ele grata e depois balancei a cabeça. Peguei outra aba com o verde mais escuro, tipo floresta, e apontei para um mais escuro na parte inferior.

"Mas podemos ajustá-la com essa. Sabe?" Eu disse, implorando enquanto eu tentava explicar. "Ao redor da moldura, ao longo das bordas da parede?"

Edward pegou a outra aba, segurando os dois verdes lado a lado. "Eu não sei..."

Meu rosto caiu um pouco, minha boca caindo para uma carranca desanimada. "Você não gostou?"

"Eu gostei." Edward disse, balançando a cabeça para olhar novamente para mim. Ele pareceu sério e à vontade mais uma vez. "Mas pintar a moldura?" Ele me perguntou ceticamente. "Nenhum de nós é exatamente um pintor qualificado".

Cruzei meus braços com uma bufada e um pequeno sorriso. "Fale por si mesmo".

"Ah?" Ele sorriu, seus olhos arregalando enquanto ele fingiu estar surpreso. Ele brincou, "Você tem um conjunto de habilidades dos quais eu não estou ciente?"

"Bem... ainda não." Admiti com um sorriso tímido. Então eu moldei o meu rosto com a determinação e acrescentei, "Mas se eu posso descascar todo o papel de parede desgraçado das paredes, eu posso _desenvolver_ um conjunto de habilidades. Porque eu _não _vou deixar todo o meu trabalho duro ficar perdido com uma simples pintura entediante." Balancei a cabeça com firmeza. "Ele tem que ficar perfeito".

Edward pareceu estar se divertindo com o meu discurso, sua postura não mais tensa.

"Então talvez nós devêssemos contratar um profissional." Ele sugeriu, seus olhos caindo de volta para olhar para os dois verdes novamente.

"Absolutamente não!" Eu gritei, sem sequer pensar nisso.

Ele olhou novamente para mim, surpreso com a minha explosão. Então ele relaxou em outro leve sorriso quando viu que as minhas mãos haviam se apoiado indignadas em meus quadris enquanto eu olhava para ele.

"Tudo bem, nós podemos fazer nós mesmos o quarto." Edward disse simplesmente, com um encolher de ombros. Então ele me olhou maliciosamente, "Mas e quanto a repintar o exterior da casa?"

Abri minha boca para recusar, para insistir que poderíamos fazer todo o trabalho nós mesmos, mas, em seguida, agarrei meu queixo fechado quando percebi o que ele tinha dito.

"Você quer repintar tudo?" Perguntei a ele, confusa.

"Bem, não de _sopa de ervilha._" Ele disse com um sorriso e um rolar dos seus olhos, entregando as abas de volta para mim. Então seu rosto ficou sério e um pouco nervoso quando ele continuou, "Mas a pintura na parte externa da casa está ruim e vai apodrecer a madeira muito rápido".

Eu podia ver a apreensão em seu rosto e perguntei-me curiosamente se ele pensava que eu recusaria. É claro que não importava se eu recusasse, era a casa _dele_. Ainda assim, por alguma razão, pareceu importar para ele que eu aprovasse as mudanças.

"Faz sentido." Encolhi os ombros com indiferença. "Talvez alguém aqui possa nos apontar para a direção certa".

Eu tinha certeza que, se ninguém aqui conhecesse algum bom pintor, Jasper certamente seria capaz de nos ajudar a entrar em contato com um. Sorri encorajadoramente para ele.

Edward sorriu de volta, levemente tenso. "Talvez." Ele disse calmamente, acenando vagamente.

Inclinei minha cabeça para ele curiosamente quando ele se recusou a encontrar os meus olhos. De repente, eu sufoquei uma risada e bati levemente em seu braço, entendendo sua relutância súbita.

"Você quer fazer isso sozinho, seu hipócrita." Eu brinquei com um sorriso.

Edward encontrou meus olhos então, sorrindo e aliviado. Ele me deu um pequeno e inocente encolher de ombors em resposta e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos.

Mudando de assunto diplomaticamente, ele perguntou, "Então, nada de azul?"

O sorriso desapareceu do meu rosto lentamente e eu olhei de volta para a parede de cores de amostra. Eu sabia que o meu comentário sobre a cor tinha magoado nós dois, e se o quarto estivesse saturado com isso, sempre pareceria com um berçário que nós nunca pintamos.

Ainda assim, eu podia ouvir as palavras que ele havia falado no carro tão claramente como se ele tivesse acabado de repetir agora.

_Por que nós simplesmente não vemos se podemos chegar a um acordo?_

Eu nunca quis nada mais.

"E se pintarmos o teto de azul?" Perguntei a ele, puxando a aba para fora de novo, olhando para a cor como se eu tivesse esquecido como ela era.

"Desculpe, Bella." Edward disse com um sorriso em sua voz. "Mas isso simplesmente parece _feio"._

Meus olhos voltaram para os seus, vendo a leveza da sua expressão com alívio.

"Eu não tinha terminado." Eu bufei de volta, insistente. "E se o teto for azul... espere por isso... com nuvens brancas?" Perguntei a ele, imaginando como o quarto finalizado ficaria, um sorriso rastreando em meus lábios. "Eu poderia _perfeitamente_ fazer as nuvens".

Edward cruzou os braços e levantou uma sobrancelha. "Você tem doze anos?" Ele quis saber, parecendo muito como um adulto.

Eu acenei minha mão para ele, ignorando. "Diga-me que não soa como uma idéia adorável." Eu o provoquei.

Seus lábios tremeram quando ele admitiu, "Parece ótimo".

Dei a ele um sorriso deslumbrante de prazer e naquele instante eu pude ver um pedaço dele que eu, em toda a nossa amizade, casamento, vida, nunca tinha visto antes. Era aquele Edward que teria exigido um papel de parede de foguete em seu quarto se lhe tivesse sido dada a escolha. Era o Edward que amava bichos e árvores e ficar ao ar livre e não se preocupava com essa menina Tanya Denali porque ele simplesmente não a queria. Era o Edward que era uma criança, que eu nunca tinha conhecido, ou me importado que existisse, que esteve escondido e esquecido e ignorado por nós dois por anos.

E agora eu olhava para ele e não podia ver mais ninguém.

Tudo estava escuro quando voltei.

Entrei no apartamento, fechando a porta atrás de mim levemente antes de inclinar contra ela. Eu podia sentir a fraqueza rastejando por todo o meu corpo, fazendo-me desejar que eu tivesse pedido a Jessica para ficar comigo. Mas o olhar em seu rosto quando eu disse que ela poderia ir assegurou-me que eu tinha tomado a decisão certa em mandá-la embora. Ela não queria estar perto de mim. Ela não se importava, ou não conseguia se incomodar, ou ela não estava ligando para a responsabilidade de estar lá.

Mesmo quando eu tinha meus amigos, eu não tinha ninguém.

Eu não acendi a luz. Em vez disso, eu inspirei e exalei, minhas costas pressionadas contra a porta, minhas omoplatas cavando dolorosamente na madeira. Eu podia sentir a pontada do meu estômago vazio, lembrando-me que eu não tinha comido nada o dia todo. Eu tinha comido ontem? Eu não conseguia lembrar.

Empurrei-me em pé e me ajeitei antes de caminhar para o quarto. Olhei para a geladeira por um momento, o pensamento de comer enviando uma onda de náusea através de mim. Balancei minha cabeça em desgosto e me dirigi para o quarto, caminhando lentamente enquanto eu navegava ao redor da mesa e das cadeiras no escuro.

Quando abri a porta, eu parei.

Eu podia ver uma forma preta aparecendo sentada na cadeira ao lado da cama, perfeitamente imóvel e em silêncio na escuridão. Eu podia ver os ângulos dos seus ombros, debruçado em derrota, os cotovelos apoiados sobre as pernas finas, dedos longos e graciosos emaranhados em seus cabelos com a cabeça baixa.

Era uma postura que falava apenas de angústia.

Fiquei ali em silêncio, congelada, meus olhos fechados sobre o homem torturado no quarto. Não demorou muito antes da sua cabeça se erguer para me encarar, ouvindo a minha respiração ofegante e passos pesados. Nossos olhos se encontraram, mesmo através do véu da noite, verde faiscando cinza.

"Você está bem?"

Eu não sabia que eu deveria falar primeiro, mas quando ele finalmente me fez essa pergunta, meu corpo inteiro recuou em estado de choque. Ele percebeu o movimento, seus olhos indo para cima e para baixo do meu corpo sem expressão.

Minha voz tremeu quando respondi, "Eu não sei".

Ele levantou-se, suas mãos percorrendo seu cabelo mais uma vez antes de liberar a massa caótica. Eu podia sentir meu corpo todo tremendo quando meus olhos se fecharam sobre as ondas e os pontos do seu cabelo, recortados contra a luz fraca vinda da iluminação pública exterior.

Ele deu um passo em minha direção, seus movimentos lentos e cautelosos. "Posso fazer alguma coisa por você?"

Sua investigação não foi registrada. Eu não ouvi nada, exceto sua voz.

"Você ainda está aqui." Eu respirei, incrédula.

Observei quando ele se mexeu desconfortavelmente, olhando para o chão, então de volta para mim. As linhas do seu rosto estavam fracas no escuro, mas cada movimento em sua postura era apologético.

"Eu só queria ter certeza..." Ele começou a explicar. Ele parou e sacudiu a cabeça. Suas palavras eram rápidas, quando ele falou, "Eu posso ir embora".

Sem esperar por uma resposta, ele fechou a distância entre nós, roçando por mim para a porta do quarto em minhas costas. Eu chicoteei ao redor, meus olhos fixos nele, incapaz de pronunciar uma única palavra de protesto com a minha surpresa.

Quando ele chegou à entrada da sala, ele parou e virou, olhando para mim por cima do ombro.

"Eu ligarei para você mais tarde?" Sua pergunta era tão tímida, quase suplicante.

Eu abri e fechei a boca várias vezes antes de finalmente sufocar, "Por quê?" Minha voz se quebrou na palavra e eu dei um passo para trás, para o quarto e para longe dele.

"Bella." Ele disse suavemente, seu corpo inteiro torcendo novamente ao redor para me encarar. "O que há de errado?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça, mas ele se moveu até mim outra vez lentamente.

Eu pude ver um dos seus braços se elevar lentamente, estendendo para tocar-me como se eu fosse um animal selvagem e que ele não quisesse me assustar.

Eu o evitei, sentindo meus olhos começarem a queimar e doer.

"Por que você me ama?" Eu ofeguei.

Confusão atravessou seu rosto, mesmo no escuro. Eu podia ver sua testa franzir com preocupação e ele continuou a avançar. "Bella?"

"Eu não sou uma boa pessoa, Edward." Eu botei para fora, lágrimas espirrando contra a pele do meu rosto enquanto eu lutava para respirar uniformemente. "Eu sou miserável e egoísta e horrível e feia. Eu _nunca_ fui boa com você. _Nunca_ fui uma amiga para você. Não há nada..." Minhas palavras ficaram presas em minha garganta quando a mão de Edward envolveu delicadamente em meu braço, apertando-me como se ele não estivesse realmente esperando que eu estivesse lá. "_Nada_ em mim é..." Eu lutei, as lágrimas caindo rapidamente, incontrolavelmente, enquanto a sua outra mão alisava o meu braço até meu ombro, me puxando para perto dele, de modo que estivéssemos a centímetros de distância. Sussurrei desesperadamente, "Por que você ainda está _aqui_?"

Edward silenciou-me, seu polegar acariciando meu maxilar através das lágrimas. Eu podia sentir o calor que irradiava do seu peito enquanto ele sorria para mim tristemente. "Eu não posso deixá-la." Ele disse ele, como se fosse uma resposta.

Tomei uma respiração profunda. "Você quer?"

Edward gemeu baixinho, como se estivesse sentindo dor. Então eu o senti me puxando pelos últimos centímetros para o seu peito, pressionando-me próximo e envolvendo os braços em torno das minhas costas. Eu inalei, ainda tremendo e irregularmente.

Então eu ouvi um sussurro de respiração quente contra o meu cabelo. "Nunca".

Eu me afastei um pouco dele, meus olhos levantando para encontrar os seus. O verde estava brilhante através das minhas lágrimas.

"Depois de tudo..." Eu comecei, sentindo o gosto do sal nos meus lábios.

"Isso não importa." Ele me cortou, sua voz insistente.

Seus braços apertaram em torno de mim e ele me guiou para a cadeira onde ele esteve sentado. Ele não disse nada quando levantou-me em seus braços como uma criança, sentando-se comigo esticada em seu colo. Minhas mãos presas atrás do seu pescoço e eu encostada no seu ombro.

Senti seus lábios frios contra a minha testa. "Nada disso importa." Ele sussurrou. "Eu vou amar você enquanto você me deixar".

Meus olhos se fecharam, seus cílios roçando a pele do meu pescoço.

Eu podia sentir a tensão e o contentamento do seu corpo sob o meu, podia senti-lo precisando de mim tanto quanto eu precisava dele. Não importava que a nossa necessidade fosse diferente e separada, apenas que isso nos consumia com a mesma intensidade.

"Eu não pude fazer isso." Eu disse-lhe baixinho, já não chorando.

Eu pude sentir a cabeça de Edward se mover para olhar para mim. "Não pôde fazer o quê?" Ele perguntou, confuso e reconfortante.

Sem olhar para cima para encontrar seus olhos, incapaz de dizer as palavras, arrastei uma mão do seu pescoço, descendo pelo seu ombro, ao longo do seu braço. Os músculos do seu antebraço flexionaram quando meus dedos dançaram lentamente através da sua pele, fazendo meu caminho para a mão que estava firmemente apoiada na parte inferior das minhas costas.

Enlacei meus dedos com os dele e puxei sua mão ao redor, pressionando-a contra a minha barriga levemente.

Senti todo o seu corpo ficar rígido imediatamente com o entendimento.

Finalmente, eu me deixei olhar para ele.

"Fica comigo?"

* * *

**Nota da Irene:** Bem, esse capítulo só serviu pra nos deixar mais confusas e ainda mais encucadas com a história da Bella. Se ela não fez o aborto... cadê o bb?

Gente, essa fic me mata, tanto que estou aqui, meia noite postando pra compartilhar esse sofrimento com vcs. Hahahaha. Meus dias estão sendo tão corridos que quando tenho a oportunidade de sentar no pc, posto logo, pois não sei se amanhã conseguirei sentar no computador. *Ou hj, já que é mais de meia noite*

Mas a frase: _"E agora eu olhava para ele e não podia ver mais ninguém."_ NÃO AJUDOU EM NADA, só me fez me apaixonar mais um pouco pelo marido da Bella. Esse homem incrivel que é o Ed.

E espero que vcs continuem comigo. Estou tão feliz com a quantidade de reviews nas fics que traduzir tem sido mais que um prazer, tem sido um agradecimento.

Até amanhã, em **Fridays at Noon**, mais uma fic que acaba com meus neuronios.


	30. O Detente

**Capítulo 29 - O Detente*******

* * *

_*__**Détente**__ é uma palavra __francesa__ que significa __**distensão**__ ou __**relaxamento**__. O termo tem sido usado em política internacional desde a __década de 1970__. De uma maneira geral, o termo pode ser empregado para se referir a qualquer situação internacional em que nações que entretinham anteriormente um relacionamento hostil sem, no entanto, estarem em um estado de guerra declarada, passam a restabelecer relações diplomáticas e culturais, apaziguando seu relacionamento e diminuindo o risco de conflito declarado._

* * *

Estiquei minhas pernas na minha frente, minhas coxas doloridas em protesto. Colocando meus pés no chão, relaxei meu corpo inteiro, descansando facilmente na escada da varanda. O sol estava quente, já que batia nas minhas pernas, e eu podia sentir o calor através do jeans. A fadiga agradável fez seu caminho através dos meus membros, tornando-me alegremente imóvel.

Ouvi a porta da frente abrir atrás de mim e pegadas estalarem na madeira. Estiquei o pescoço ao redor, um pequeno sorriso tocando minha boca quando Edward fez o seu caminho de volta para fora e até mim, equilibrando dois pratos e dois copos de água.

Retornando o sorriso fácil, ele entregou um dos pratos para mim antes de sentar ao meu lado. Eu não poderia realmente dizer que o rosto de Edward se iluminava quando ele me via... não da mesma maneira que eu tinha certeza que o meu fazia. Mas aquela expressão de dor controlada tinha começado a desvanecer-se quando seus olhos caíam sobre mim. Seu corpo relaxava e ele parecia... não feliz, mas _interessado_. Como se estar aqui comigo fosse mais do que algum dever que ele tinha de realizar.

Eu, por outro lado, tinha começado a medir o tempo nos dias que se passavam até que eu conseguisse vê-lo novamente.

Desde que chegamos no Colorado, minha vida tinha sido centrada em torno de Edward, quer eu quisesse ou não. As horas passadas sozinha eram pontuadas pela sua presença no final do dia, dias de solidão lavados em tensão enquanto eu esperava que ele voltasse para casa. Mesmo quando eu quis evitá-lo, quis ignorá-lo, quis odiá-lo, ele ainda era a única certeza que eu tinha na minha vida.

Tudo era diferente agora.

Nas últimas semanas, a tensão entre nós havia evaporado. Tudo ficou por dizer, persistindo a centímetros abaixo da superfície, e eu sabia que um dia se tornaria inevitável. Por enquanto, porém, fazíamos conversa fiadas e piadas leves e sorríamos e ríamos. Era algo que tinha sido raro entre nós desde o início.

Todo sábado de manhã eu podia sentir meu coração batendo e eu começava a suar frio, antecipando e temendo sua chegada. Meus ouvidos se atentavam e minha cabeça girava ao redor quando eu ouvia o barulho de pneus na entrada. No primeiro fim de semana que ele trouxe a tinta no caminhão de Emmett, eu tinha torcido meus braços em volta do seu pescoço sem pensar. O rubor violento do meu rosto e suas garantias murmuradas de que estava tudo bem me impediram de fazer isso novamente.

Edward gentilmente colocou os copos cheios no primeiro degrau, com cuidado para não quebrá-los com suas longas pernas quando ele se ajustou em uma posição mais confortável, um degrau acima de mim.

Olhei para o sanduíche, levantando-o do prato ansiosamente e dando uma mordida enorme sem qualquer hesitação.

"Deus te abençoe, Edward." Eu murmurei e sufoquei um gemido de gratidão com a boca cheia de manteiga de amendoim pegajosa.

Edward olhou para mim e sorriu, divertido. "Não foi nada".

Eu sorri de volta para ele enquanto engolia com alguma dificuldade. Dando outra grande mordida com avidez, fiquei surpresa com o quanto eu tinha sentido falta do gosto simples e infantil de um sanduíche de manteiga de amendoim e geléia. Depois de pular o café da manhã em prol de ajudar Edward a raspar o lado esquerdo da casa, eu tinha certeza de que qualquer alimento teria sido gostoso. Mas isso? Isso era celestial.

"Não que eu realmente me importe." Edward comentou, mordendo seu próprio sanduíche. "Mas há alguma razão específica para você estar se acovardando hoje tão cedo? Quero dizer, nós não trabalhamos por muito tempo. Pelo menos não comparado à maioria dos fins de semana".

"Eu não sei." Respondi com um encolher de ombros, agarrando minha água e lavando a massa espessa de manteiga de amendoim na parte de trás da minha garganta. "Eu passei muito tempo com Alice esta semana. Eu acho que isso está começando a me cansar".

"Trabalhando?" Ele perguntou.

"Principalmente." Concordei com um aceno. "Ela também está me ensinando a cavalgar. É muito divertido, mas eu fico muito dolorida..."

Eu sorri para ele e fiquei surpresa ao ver seus olhos se apertarem ligeiramente. Ele olhou para longe de mim, na direção da cabana dos Whitlock.

"Você caiu?" Ele perguntou, sua voz vaga e distante.

"Ainda não." Eu ri da sua preocupação e sua mal fingida indiferença. "Mas eu acho que é apenas uma questão de tempo".

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Parece um pouco arriscado".

"Eu sou cuidadosa." Eu disse a ele, me endireitando um pouco ao lado dele. Então eu me inclinei e bati meu ombro contra o seu tom de brincadeira. "É muito divertido, Edward. Você devia passar por aqui e experimentar algum dia".

Uma dica de um sorriso tocou os cantos da sua boca e ele olhou para o seu sanduíche, depois virou de volta para mim. "Eu não sou muito bom em cavalgar".

"Você já cavalgou antes?" Perguntei a ele, surpresa.

"Algumas vezes." Edward confirmou com um aceno. "Meu pai adorava".

Seu sorriso caiu com a menção do seu pai.

Eu me mexi desconfortavelmente, insegura sobre o que dizer. Eu não sabia quase nada sobre Carlisle Cullen, sobre como ele era, o que ele gostava, o que ele detestava, e o efeito que ele tinha sobre as pessoas ao seu redor. Eu queria desesperadamente falar com Edward livremente, oferecer minhas condolências, fazer perguntas e aprender o que eu podia sobre o homem que tinha criado o meu marido e que Esme tinha amado tanto.

Tão longe quanto tínhamos chegado nas últimas semanas, eu _ainda _não me sentia como se eu tivesse o direito de falar sobre Carlisle Cullen.

"Alice disse que ele ficou emocionado quando ela e Jasper decidiram se mudar para cá." Recordei a única informação que tinha sido dada a mim sobre o falecido pai de Edward, a minha voz foi simpática. "Algumas das terras em que os cavalos vivem pertence à sua família, certo?"

"_Toda_ essa terra pertencia a nós".

"O quê?" Minhas sobrancelhas subiram curiosamente quando eu coloquei meu sanduíche para baixo no meu prato e peguei mais água.

"Meu pai emprestou a terra para Alice e Jasper para eles criarem seus cavalos e construírem a cabana." Edward explicou, a sua expressão ficando distante. "Ele deu tudo para eles".

"Eu não sabia disso." Eu disse baixinho.

Ficamos em silêncio por vários momentos. Estudei a expressão de Edward cuidadosamente, observando-o olhar para a terra diante de nós. Eu me perguntei se isso o incomodava, a generosidade de Carlisle. _Ele deu tudo a eles_. A maneira como ele havia dito isso foi tranqüila e quase amarga. O pai de Edward tinha obviamente amado Alice e Jasper como seus próprios filhos, e seu único filho havia praticamente se tornado um estranho.

_Por minha causa_, eu me lembrei.

Eu era a razão do afastamento de Edward de sua família. Eu era a faísca que causou a dor e o ciúme que ele sentia agora.

Eu batalhei com o desejo de alcançar a mão dele e escovar alguns cabelos do seu rosto.

Desviei o olhar finalmente, seguindo seus olhos, tentando ver o que ele via. Eu sabia que era inútil. Não havia nada físico capturando seu olhar.

"Então, você gosta?" Ouvi a sua voz de repente. Meus olhos voaram para os seus e eu inclinei minha cabeça para um lado em confusão. Ele esclareceu, "De montar cavalos?"

Não houve hesitação na minha resposta. "Eu realmente amo." Eu disse a ele com entusiasmo, esquecendo-me quase que imediatamente da tristeza e da pena que eu estava sentindo momentos antes. Ele sempre era tão bom em me distrair. "Não é como nada que eu já fiz antes".

Seu sorriso de resposta foi pequeno, mas houve uma pitada de risada em suas palavras. "Um pouco diferente do que andar de moto?"

Minha mente permaneceu por apenas um segundo sobre o rosto sorridente de Jacob me ensinando a andar de moto na sujeira da reserva de La Push.

Fiquei surpresa com a rapidez que eu fui capaz de empurrar a imagem de lado.

"É estranho, mas... nem mesmo é _semelhante_ a isso." Respondi hesitantemente. Eu continuei, minhas palavras cambaleando e lutando. "Quero dizer, você não é apenas uma _coisa _sentada em suas costas. Existe essa estranha... conexão. Eu cuido deles e eles cuidam de mim, e é quase como..." Eu balancei minha cabeça, não sabendo como explicar a ele. Então eu adicionei baixinho, "Eu nunca senti nada assim... essa confiança mútua".

Edward me encarou por um longo tempo, seu rosto ilegível.

Finalmente, ele falou com um pequeno sorriso. "Você se parece com meu pai".

"O quê?" Eu pisquei, confusa.

"Quando você fala sobre eles." Ele explicou. "Você tem esse _olhar_ em seu rosto... você parece com Carlisle".

Seus olhos eram intensos nos meus, mas eu não podia dizer o que ele estava pensando. Senti o calor correndo pelo meu rosto, ondas de fogo pintando minha pele vermelha sob o seu olhar. Desviei o olhar dele sem jeito, sem saber o que dizer em resposta.

Edward não estava olhando para mim quando ele disse calmamente, "Estou feliz que você esteja fazendo algo que você goste".

Olhei para ele, envergonhada. "Sim".

A tensão começou a rastejar de volta sobre nós, inevitável e certa. Evitamos os olhos um do outro e eu lutei para encontrar algo mais a dizer. Eu queria perguntar a ele sobre Carlisle, sobre por que ele amava tanto os cavalos, sobre o por que Edward estar com tanto medo deles. Eu queria falar com ele como se fosse simples, como se fôssemos amigos, como se tudo pudesse ser fácil entre nós. Eu queria agradecê-lo por ficar feliz e ter o interesse e por se sentar ao meu lado.

Eu não pude forçar as palavras a saírem.

No meio do silêncio, peguei no meu sanduíche comido pela metade e empurrei outra grande mordida na minha boca. Sem sequer pensar nisso, eu gemi baixinho, o sabor forte e nostálgico lembrando-me como eu estava com fome.

Senti os olhos de Edward em minhas costas, leve e divertido, mais uma vez.

"Oh, cara." Eu gemi em apreciação. "Eu não comia um desses há tanto tempo..."

"Eu não vejo você comer um desses em anos." Edward concordou.

"Desde que eu estava grávida, provavelmente." Eu disse sem pensar.

Minha boca fechou e meus olhos imediatamente agarraram os de Edward, mas ele pareceu não se afetar pelo comentário.

"Eu acho que é." Ele balançou a cabeça. Então ele sorriu um pouco quando acrescentou, "Eu sempre pensei que você estava _se transformando_ em uma criança em vez de tendo uma".

"Meu Deus, eu me sentia assim!" Eu ri, o alívio passando por mim.

Seu rosto não parecia irritado ou desconfortável ou triste. Parecia que ele estava se lembrando.

Lembrei-me também.

Lembrei-me de me esquivar das aulas para ir comer samosas***** no pequeno restaurante indiano na rua.

_*__Samosas__:__ Tipo de massa indiana recheada com batatas ou legumes ou carne._

Lembrei-me de levantar no meio da noite e acordar Edward, insistindo em ir ao supermercado para comprar homos***** e melancia.

_*__Homos__: alimento popular mediterrâneo feito da mistura de grão-de-bico amassado com pasta de gergelim e temperos._

Lembrei-me chamá-lo para pegar algum tipo de comida no caminho para casa do trabalho, certa de que eu morreria se eu não comesse.

Lembrei-me, acima de tudo, de esperar Edward voltar para casa.

A porta se abriria e eu ouviria as sacolas balançando em seus braços. Não importava onde eu estava no seu amplo apartamento, eu o ouviria e viria correndo para fora, deslizando e derrapando em minhas meias de cano alto enquanto eu ia até ele.

Sem olhar para ele, eu arrancaria as sacolas das suas mãos ansiosamente.

"Você conseguiu comprar?" Eu lhe perguntava, jogando a comida em cima do balcão e vasculhando as caixas desesperadamente.

"Olá para você também." Eu o ouvia responder com um sorriso em sua voz enquanto eu abria as caixas aleatoriamente.

"Olá." Eu respondia, a minha saudação cortada. "Você conseguiu comprar?"

A risada de Edward arrepiava meu cabelo, seus braços envolviam delicadamente em torno de mim por trás, seu peito pressionando contra as minhas costas. Com suas palavras retumbando contra a minha pele, ele me assegurava, "Claro que eu consegui".

Eu apontava para cada uma das caixas, por sua vez, mentalmente as verificando na lista. "Os bolinhos e os Mu Shu***** e aquelas coisas de frango... _você conseguiu as coisas de frango_?" Perguntei-lhe, horrorizada, quando retomei minha busca.

_*__Mu Shu ou Moo Shu__ é uma massa recheada com legumes e porco, como um rolinho ou uma panqueca, e é uma comida originada da cozinha chinesa._

"Eu consegui." Ele me disse quando eu estava abrindo a última caixa. O cheiro me bateu e eu dei um suspiro de alívio. Senti um beijo leve na lateral do meu pescoço e sua palma descansando categoricamente contra o meu estômago. "Quantos bebês você tem aí dentro?"

"Apenas um." Eu sorri e virei em seus braços. Suas mãos me soltaram e se moveram para o balcão quando ele se inclinou sobre mim. "Um bebê muito faminto que _precisa_ daquele frango".

Minha voz estava ofegante e contente e, com seu pequeno sorriso, eu estendi e coloquei meus lábios contra os dele. Sua boca era suave e se movendo contra a minha, sua mão se arrastando até tocar meu queixo carinhosamente. Eu separei meus lábios e senti seu suspiro afiado na minha boca, pressionando-me um pouco mais forte.

Meus dedos se arrastaram ao longo do seu cinto, provocando a sua camisa ligeiramente, fazendo-o tremer contra mim. Meus lábios curvaram em um sorriso em torno dele quando eu o senti relutantemente me chamar de volta.

"Você tem gosto de manteiga de amendoim." Ele comentou quando se afastou, sua voz rouca e um pouco ofegante.

Dei de ombros, voltando-me para fora do seu abraço e pegando um prato para que eu pudesse começar a empilhar os alimentos fora das caixas. "Eu fiquei com fome enquanto estava esperando, então fiz um sanduíche".

"De manteiga de amendoim?" Ele perguntou com uma risada, afastando-se mim para recolher alimentos no seu prato.

"E geléia!" Eu adicionei feliz.

Suas sobrancelhas subiram. "E agora você quer comida chinesa?" Ele se esquivou em dúvida.

"Sim. Por que não?" Perguntei a ele, genuinamente curiosa. Levantei meu prato cheio e o levei para o sofá, resmungando baixinho, "Eu me pergunto como é que seria o sabor de frango _com_ manteiga de amendoim..."

Edward riu alto e seguiu-me para o sofá, sentando-se ao meu lado e entregando-me um par de pauzinhos. "Você é, sem dúvida, a pessoa mais nojenta que eu já conheci".

Eu abri minha boca para retrucar, mas optei por preenchê-la com Mu Shu. Eu podia sentir os olhos de Edward em mim o tempo todo, observando com fascinação enquanto eu dava garfadas no meu alimento rapidamente. Quando acabei, levantei meus olhos para os seus com um sorriso satisfeito e, em seguida, olhei casualmente para baixo em seu alimento. Ele revirou os olhos e moveu o seu jantar para fora do meu alcance, continuando a comer em um ritmo irritantemente lento.

Quando ele finalmente terminou, ele puxou o meu prato das minhas mãos e levou os pratos para a pia, antes de arrumar as caixas inacabadas de comida chinesa e colocá-las na geladeira. Eu abri minha boca para protestar quando eu senti um estranho 'pop' desconfortável dentro do meu estômago.

Eu engasguei baixinho e coloquei minha mão sobre o movimento estranho, como se para pará-lo. Olhei para baixo, meus olhos trancados na minha barriga, e eu podia sentir meu rosto todo empalidecer.

Eu não estava surpresa, não era a primeira vez que eu o sentia se mexer.

Ainda assim, cada vez que eu sentia isso, eu sentia a evidência da pequena vida crescendo dentro de mim, sentia o peso do que eu estava fazendo dando um pequeno empurrão, sentia meu coração saltar uma batida e meu corpo inteiro tencionar de medo e trepidação.

"Você está bem?" Ouvi a voz macia de Edward no meu ouvido quando ele deslizou de volta ao meu lado. Seu braço roçou contra o meu levemente, todo quente e confortável.

"Está tudo bem." Eu murmurei, sem convencer.

Edward suspirou, e eu sabia que ele não estava enganado. Seu braço direito serpenteou por trás de mim, puxando-me para o lado dele mais apertada. Seu braço esquerdo esticou através da minha barriga, seus dedos deslizando ao redor dos meus e relaxando-os, substituindo a palma da minha mão com a sua sobre o pequeno cutucador. Quando ele sentiu o movimento debaixo da minha pele, ele baixou sua cabeça, suavemente beijando meu ombro.

"Você alguma vez teve medo?" Perguntei a ele, minha voz calma.

"Não." Ele disse confiantemente, levantando seus olhos para os meus. Então, como se fosse a explicação mais simples do mundo, "Eu não me permito estar".

"_Eu_ estou." Eu admiti, minha voz vacilante. "Toda hora." Olhei para ele, implorando e honesta. "Às vezes me pergunto se eu fiquei louca".

Eu vi um lampejo de algo em seus olhos, seu rosto inteiro ficando solene. Sua voz ficou seca e hesitante quando ele perguntou como um engolir em seco, "Você está lamentando isso?"

Olhei para ele rapidamente.

"Não." Eu lhe disse com firmeza.

Inclinei-me e pressionei meus lábios nos seus mais uma vez, sentindo-o derreter embaixo de mim quando ele se permitiu ser tranquilizado. Quando eu me afastei, seus olhos eram suaves nos meus e quando deitei minha cabeça em seu ombro, senti seu peito dar um suspiro.

Ficamos sentados em silêncio por vários momentos agradáveis.

"Você acha que eu deveria assistir... como... uma aula?" Perguntei a ele, de repente.

Eu pude sentir Edward recuar um pouco para olhar para mim. "Aula?"

Virei a cabeça para olhar para ele, descansando meu queixo contra o seu peito. "Aula de parto." Expliquei, incerta. "Você sabe, para a respiração e outras coisas?"

As sobrancelhas de Edward franziram. "Você _quer_?"

Eu poderia dizer que ele não se opunha à idéia, ele estava simplesmente curioso.

"Eu não sei." Dei de ombros, sentindo-me estúpida. "Eu só... eu não quero ser uma gritadora".

Edward bufou levemente e eu corei em constrangimento, sabendo que ele me provocaria pela minha vaidade, como ele sempre fazia. Sentindo meu aborrecimento, ele se inclinou e pressionou um beijo contra o meu templo.

"Você não é uma gritadora." Ele me assegurou. "Você é mais como uma resmungona..." Então ele sorriu e beijou minha bochecha. "E uma tagarela..." Outro beijo no meu queixo. "E, ocasionalmente, uma louca..." Eu podia sentir o sorriso nos lábios dele quando eles deslizaram um rastro quente em meu pescoço.

Eu me afastei dele, rindo.

"Cale a boca." Eu exigi de brincadeira, dando cotoveladas nas suas costelas.

"Ow".

Lembrei-me de tudo sobre aquela noite, e muitas outras, com notável clareza, detalhes notáveis. Elas não eram memórias que algum dia pensei que seria capaz de lembrar, as memórias que eu poderia chamar à mente à vontade.

Mas quando eu estava ao redor dele, encontrei-me _querendo_ lembrar como era, como tinha sido entre nós. Eu não sei se eu pensava que poderia encontrar respostas no passado, encontrar uma explicação para o que tinha dado tão horrivelmente errado. Eu sabia... eu _sabia_ o que tinha dado errado. E, ainda assim, tudo jogando diante de mim parecia tão fora do meu controle.

Eu poderia ter mudado alguma coisa?

Meus olhos caíram sobre Edward - o Edward que era tão diferente daquele amável e risonho homem - e me perguntei se ele se lembrava daquela noite também.

Ele estava sorrindo para mim, seu braço ao lado do meu, mas não o tocando.

Eu podia sentir, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, a dor do espaço entre nós. Eu não podia tocá-lo. Ele tinha sido meu amigo e meu amante, ele era meu marido, tínhamos sido casados por anos, tínhamos feito amor inúmeras vezes.

_E eu não podia tocá-lo. _

De repente, eu me odiava por isso.

"As coisas nem sempre foram ruins entre nós, certo?" Perguntei para ele de repente, minha voz calma quando olhei para ele por baixo dos meus cílios.

Seus olhos voaram para os meus, parecendo surpresos com a pergunta, com a profundidade ampla que isso englobava. Eu vi a surpresa se transformar em medo e raiva antes do seu rosto lavar cada pitada de emoção. Ele abriu e fechou sua boca várias vezes antes de se afastar de mim, sua testa franzida e imóvel.

Após vários minutos de um silêncio insuportável, minutos em que eu nunca me virei para longe dele, ele levantou-se abruptamente.

Olhando para mim, ele limpou a garganta e disse, "Eu acho que eu vou..."

Ele não terminou seu pensamento. Ele balançou a cabeça para o lado da casa em que estivemos trabalhando antes de se dirigir para dentro com seu prato.

Fiquei sentada na varanda, imóvel, ouvindo-o deixar seu prato na pia com um barulho, como se tivesse perdido o controle sobre ele. Pensei ter ouvido uma maldição abafada lá de dentro, mas eu não fui vê-lo. Em vez disso, olhei para fora através das colinas, sentindo o calor e a dor nas minhas pernas, esperando que ele voltasse para fora.

Ele passou por mim sem dizer nada, indo para o lado da casa para continuar seu trabalho sem olhar para trás.

Eu não tinha certeza de quanto tempo eu fiquei sentada na varanda, observando-o. O resto do meu sanduíche permaneceu intocado, uma onda de frustração caiu em mim e apresentou-se firme no meu peito.

A única coisa mais dolorosa do que vê-lo se afastar de mim, do que vê-lo desligar-me uma e outra vez, era o conhecimento de que eu tinha feito isso para mim mesma. A razão de eu ainda estar sentada nos degraus, a razão de eu não poder segui-lo, a razão de eu não poder exigir respostas não deveria ser colocada em nenhum lugar além de com firmeza sobre os meus ombros. Talvez a culpa ou a covardia ou o orgulho me deixassem imóvel.

Poderíamos falar sobre tudo, exceto o que importava.

Edward não olhou na minha direção.

Deve ter sido perto de uma hora e meia antes de eu finalmente me levantar e trazer meu prato e meu copo para dentro. Joguei o resto do meu sanduíche no lixo e coloquei meu prato na pia ao lado do de Edward. Eu os lavei rapidamente, ligando a água tão quente quanto poderia até queimar as minhas mãos.

Considerei qual seria a reação de Edward se eu me oferecesse para ir lá fora e ajudá-lo agora.

Lembrei-me de uma panela de sopa batendo contra gesso, córregos vermelhos correndo pela parede como sangue.

Decidi fazer o jantar, em vez disso.

Passei a próxima hora ralando o queijo e cortando legumes, lendo e procurando receitas por aí com salsa fresca. Momentos de um ridículo pânico e descobertas enquanto eu fazia o molho mexicano, tão graciosamente quanto fiz todo o resto. Minha capacidade de seguir receitas sem destruir a comida, a cozinha, ou a minha saúde, tinham melhorado, mesmo quando a minha confiança na minha capacidade não tinha. Tudo que eu fazia eu ainda me aproximava com os olhos arregalados com a expectativa de fracasso.

Era muito mais gratificante quando eu entendia direito.

Eu tinha quase esquecido completamente a presença de Edward lá fora, até que ouvi o balanço da porta dos fundos abrir e fechar suavemente. Olhei para cima das tortillas finas que eu estava amassando, momentaneamente assustada.

Edward entrou no escurecimento da luz do dia, secando a testa suada e encontrando meus olhos com um pequeno sorriso esgotado.

Olhei para a sua camisa esfarrapada, salpicada com tinta e amassada do uso. Suas mãos estavam sujas e também grossas quando ele as enxugou em seu jeans. Eu podia sentir o cheiro de suor e trabalho e calor saindo dele, que era distinto, mas não desagradável.

"Como vai o resto do lado?" Perguntei-lhe educadamente quando ele fez o seu caminho até mim. Voltei para a comida, tentando o meu melhor para não olhar para ele.

"Ainda é um trabalho em progresso, mas está indo." Edward me disse, cambaleando e satisfeito. Então eu senti seu corpo junto ao meu, suas mãos sobre o balcão enquanto ele inclinou-se contra ele. "Que cheiro _é_ esse?" Ele perguntou, sua voz comicamente intensa.

"Quesadillas*." Dei de ombros, sorrindo um pouco.

_*__Quesadilla__ é uma comida típica __mexicana__. Na maior parte do país é feita com __tortillas__ e __queijo__._

Edward gemeu baixinho. "Cheira incrível, Bella".

Olhei para ele quando ouvi o seu louvor, surpresa com o quão próximo ele tinha ficado. Quando meus olhos levantaram para os seus, ele se moveu ligeiramente para trás, como se ele tivesse acabado de perceber a sua própria proximidade também. Foi um movimento pequeno, mas ambos estávamos cientes dele.

Voltei-me para longe dele novamente.

"Elas devem estar prontas em 20 minutos ou mais." Eu disse logo. Sorri um pouco quando adicionei com um suspiro, "Você deve tomar um banho ou algo assim..."

"Isso é realmente uma idéia fantástica." Edward respondeu, ignorando a indireta.

Ele sorriu e pediu licença, saindo da cozinha para a escada principal. Eu continuei a cozinhar enquanto ouvi o chuveiro ligado. Arrumei a mesa quando ouvi a água desligar. Tirei as quesadillas do forno quando ouvi passos leves descendo as escadas.

No que parecia ser segundos, Edward havia retornado limpo e estranhamente leve. Seus olhos acenderam e ficaram ansiosos quando ele viu que eu estava trazendo o prato de quesadillas para a mesa. Ele estava usando calças limpas que estavam soltas em torno da sua cintura, uma camisa azul limpa e seu cabelo estava úmido, despenteado, e disparando em todas as direções imagináveis.

Ele era aquele menino novamente.

Eu não pude deixar de sorrir quando ele puxou a cadeira com entusiasmo, toda a tensão de mais cedo tinha desaparecido novamente. Seus olhos se fecharam quando ele inalou o cheiro de queijo derretido, abacate, frango e pimentas. Quando ele os abriu novamente, eles caíram para a tigela de molho fresco que eu tinha conseguido fazer finalmente.

Sua boca abriu um pouco e eu meio que esperei que ele começasse a babar.

Eu não conseguia lembrar dele gostando de comida mexicana assim antes.

"Aqui está." Eu disse, colocando várias das quesadillas no prato em frente a ele, antes de virar para ir para o meu lugar.

"Obrigado." A voz de Edward era incrivelmente sincera.

Eu ri um pouco quando me sentei, secretamente lisonjeada e orgulhosa. Era incrível o quão diferente era comer com ele nesses sábados, considerando a forma como estivemos apenas alguns meses atrás. Refeições em silêncio e amargurados, comida azeda pelo descontentamento que enchia toda a casa. Tudo estava livre e leve e bem agora.

Olhei para Edward quando dei a minha primeira mordida na tortilla crocante e assada. Eu estava esperando encontrá-lo empilhando comida em sua boca ou lambendo o prato limpo. Após todo o trabalho que ele tinha feito hoje, não teria me chocado, pelo menos.

Meus olhos se arregalaram um pouco de surpresa quando caíram na forma imóvel de Edward, tensa e olhando para o seu prato com uma expressão estranha em seu rosto. De repente, seu olhar moveu-se para mim. Eu o vi engolir um pouco, estreitando seus olhos como se estivesse tentando montar alguma coisa.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei, colocando de volta a quesadilla no prato, ruborizando de vermelho quando fiquei impressionada e de repente autoconsciente. "Por que você está me olhando assim?"

Edward permitiu que a minha pergunta permanecesse no ar por um longo tempo.

Eu podia vê-lo pensar, no entanto. Considerando o que dizer, intrigado e com pesar e imaginando. Eu não tinha certeza de que eu já o tivesse visto tão desconfortável. Qualquer desconforto que ele sentiu nos nossos últimos anos juntos foi sempre acompanhado com raiva ou irritação. Isto era algo totalmente diferente.

Ele estava decidindo alguma coisa. Sobre mim, ou sobre si mesmo.

Por fim, ele falou. Sua voz era tão baixa que eu encontrei-me inclinada para a frente um pouco.

"As coisas nem sempre foram ruins entre nós." Eu o ouvi dizer suavemente. Ele fez uma pausa e olhou para longe de mim antes de continuar com um pequeno suspiro, "E elas não estão ruins agora".

Pisquei para ele, chocada.

Edward se mexeu na cadeira, os dedos escolhendo seu alimento com essa mesma tensão, e eu podia ver os músculos em seus braços enrijecerem e relaxarem, quase como se estivessem loucos para arrancar as palavras que ele tinha falado do ar e engoli-las de volta.

Meu peito se aqueceu e eu não queria que ele fizesse isso.

Finalmente, forcei um sorriso no meu rosto e a risada que escapou dos meus lábios soou verdadeira porque foi. "Você só está dizendo isso porque eu fiz o jantar." Eu o provoquei levemente, desejando que ele olhasse para mim.

Com as minhas palavras, ele olhou.

Então ele estava sorrindo para mim, aceitando a minha oferta. "Isso não doeu." Ele brincou.

Depois disso, conversamos com total facilidade e cordialidade. Ele havia respondido a pergunta que eu não tinha estado preparada para perguntar com uma resposta que ele não estava pronto para dar. Mas empurramos isso com nossa confortável e falsa camaradagem, que nós não queríamos e não conseguíamos escapar.

Ele me contou um pouco sobre seu trabalho na clínica, sobre alguns dos pacientes que ele tinha visto durante toda a semana, e sobre como ele preferia isso ao trabalho no hospital. Ele disse-me nomes e casos, sobre os colegas de trabalho e a comida do restaurante. Ele não me disse nada sobre ele, sobre nada parecido com o que ele tinha confiado a mim naquela noite no sofá da sala.

Nós tínhamos chegado à superfície.

Eu disse a ele um pouco sobre os cavalos e sobre o trabalho que eu fazia com Alice, sobre a satisfação das tarefas que eu estava fazendo, e sobre lentamente aprender a cavalgar. Contei-lhe sobre cada um dos cavalos, recordando suas personalidades com um sorriso e me encontrando rindo baixinho quando descrevi Santana para ele. Ele me perguntou se esse era o grande cavalo vermelho com o qual ele tinha me visto, preocupado que ele fosse me machucar.

"Eu _não_ monto no Santana." Eu zombei, como se fosse óbvio. "Eu realmente não estou nem perto desse nível".

"O que você quer dizer?" A testa de Edward franziu, sem entender.

"Santana é mais... desafiador... do que os outros cavalos." Eu assumi com um encolher de ombros. "Neste momento eu estou apenas trabalhando em não cair de um cavalo perfeitamente comportado".

Os olhos de Edward se estreitaram. "Ele é perigoso?"

"Incompreendido." Eu o corrigi.

"Talvez você não deva montá-lo".

"Talvez eu não monte".

Edward ficou quieto então.

Conversamos um pouco mais depois disso, sobre nossos planos para a casa e que, se chovesse no próximo fim de semana como era previsto, poderíamos trabalhar na pintura do quarto frio. O ar não estava tenso, mas tornou-se subitamente pesado enquanto a noite avançava. Limpei a mesa quando a conversa começou a diminuir.

Quando liguei a água para começar a lavar a louça, eu pulei de surpresa quando Edward veio ao meu lado para ajudar. Trabalhamos lado a lado, nunca tocando os ombros ou escovando nossos dedos, parecendo incapazes de falar a uma distância tão próxima. Não passei pratos para ele e ele nunca os passou para mim. Cada um de nós lavava e secava o seu, separadamente, nunca cruzando caminhos.

A tensão que estalava entre nós era diferente.

Quando terminamos, desliguei a água com um suspiro que quase soou como uma bufada. Eu me afastei da pia rapidamente, precisando ocupar as minhas mãos e fingindo escovar migalhas invisíveis da mesa da cozinha.

Edward enxugou as mãos lentamente no pano de prato e eu podia sentir seus olhos nas minhas costas.

Eu ouvi sua voz atrás de mim. "Você se importa se eu dormir esta noite no quarto de Rose?"

Eu chicoteei ao redor um pouco depressa demais, minhas sobrancelhas subindo e minha boca abrindo. Edward estava evitando meus olhos com cuidado, sua estrutura rígida, mãos apertadas atrás dele enquanto elas envolviam em torno da borda da pia.

"Por favor." Eu disse, um pouco forçada demais. "Sinta-se..." Eu parei, as palavras morrendo na minha garganta. _Sinta-se em casa_. Em vez disso, eu terminei, "à vontade".

Edward acenou com um pequeno sorriso em agradecimento.

Quando ele virou para se dirigir às escadas mais uma vez, ele disse, "Obrigado pelo jantar, Bella".

"Obrigada pelo almoço." Eu sorri.

"A qualquer hora".

Observei sua forma tranquila fazer seu caminho para fora da cozinha e virar a esquina. Ouvi passos suaves quando ele subiu a escada. Ouvi quando a porta do quarto abriu e rangeu se fechando novamente.

A porta do quarto que era ao lado do meu.

* * *

**Nota da Irene: **_Hoje estou falecida. Acabei de ler o capítulo que a autora postou hoje. O 39 {temos ainda 14 semanas para alcançá-la, contando com a minha pausa de um mês}. Gente, essa fic é perfeita. *muitos surtos aqui, pausa para respirar*_

_Sim, esse capítulo foi tão fofo, eu fico toda besta com esse relacionamento indefinido deles dois. Mas aviso logo: Próximo capítulo é bombástico. Hohoho. Adoro soltar meios-spoilers._

_Agradeço a minha beta super fiel Ju, que além de betar metade das minhas fics, ainda surta comigo e irá atravessar o país pra me encontrar para comemorarmos nossos aniversários juntas. Primeiro ela virá a Manaus, para ser assada viva na Amazônia e depois iremos nos encontrar em Belo Horizonte, com nossas pervas Titinha e Rafa._

_Ah... fala sério. Amizade assim, só Crepúsculo para formar!_

_Obrigado tia Steph. Você mudou minha vida._

_*declaração gay*_

_Ah, estou postando antes porque sabe Deus se a internet amanhã irá funcionar. Estão mudando o cabeamento da Net de toda cidade (eu acho que o calor derreteu metade da fiação, kkkk)_

_Soooo... enjoy!_

_Ok... minha maior nota e quero aproveitar para dizer a _**chrometurtle** _que ela é maravilhosa. Só ela pra me fazer ter tantas emoções diferentes lendo uma só fic. Maravilhosaaaaaaaaaa!_

_* o que o calor não faz com a mente das pessoas*... reviews?_


	31. O Amanhecer

**Capítulo 30 - O Amanhecer**

Ditei em minhas costas, minhas omoplatas cavando o colchão macio da cama que eu não tinha ocupado em pouco mais de um mês. O tilintar suave da chuva caía contra as janelas, um ruído calmante e consistente. Eu ouvi e respirei fundo e firme, meu peito subindo e descendo com uma mesma cadência. O ar quente da primavera penetrava no quarto em ondas espessas e úmidas.

Não era mais frio aqui.

Tínhamos finalmente terminado o quarto frio ontem e eu não podia suportar deixá-lo. Enquanto eu caminhava até o carro com Edward naquela noite, ele insistiu com uma risada que eu não deveria dormir nele por causa das emanações da pintura. A contragosto, eu concordei. Ainda assim, logo que acordei no domingo de manhã, eu estava de volta a ele, deitada na cama que havíamos retornado ao seu lugar, respirando e sorrindo e olhando.

Eu olhava para as nuvens cuidadosamente pintadas e sorri um pouco da ironia. A tempestade de maio não podia tocar o azul impecável e perfeito que varria o gesso do teto. O azul que Edward tinha escolhido, dizendo que não havia nada melhor do que o céu de primavera, profundo e vibrante, com nuvens brancas com reflexos azuis, juntamente com cinzas e amarelos em cada mergulho e queda.

As paredes eram do verde que eu tinha escolhido, e que Edward tinha aceitado a contragosto. Era leve e arejado e oliva e quando o sol explodiu pelas janelas pela manhã, iluminou o verde alegremente. Todos os moldes e caimentos tinham linhas finas profundas verde floresta traçando as paredes com um exuberante contraste.

Quanto mais eu olhava para ele, mais ele me parecia muito bonito e muito sofisticado. As cores eram calmas e certas e firmes e contrastavam lindamente com o jovem, esperançoso e inocente azul das nuvens no teto. Sorri um pouco para mim quando percebi que, por este quarto - e talvez _apenas_ por este quarto - nossos papéis haviam se invertido. Eu tinha sido a adulta, elegante e sensível, e ele tinha sido a criança, ansiosa e transitória. Eu não conseguia me lembrar de uma época quando a nossa dinâmica tinha sido tão completamente deslocada.

Poderia ser exatamente o que precisávamos.

O quarto era adorável.

Quando Edward e eu estávamos fazendo a pintura das nuvens no teto, eu tive medo de que ele ficasse muito parecido com um berçário. Eu o olhava com cuidado, meus olhos piscando e lendo sua linguagem corporal constantemente, tentando avaliar seu humor sempre que eu podia. Ele não parecia tenso, ou preocupado, ou triste. Quando o quarto começou a ficar pronto, eu relaxei um pouco também.

Este não era o quarto de uma criança. Não pertencia aos fantasmas perdidos e dolorosos que tinham vindo antes. Não era nem mesmo o quarto do passado de Edward, com todos os cantos e fendas apontando para um menino que eu nunca tinha conhecido.

Era um prado.

Ele era simples e lindo; uma lacuna na floresta; uma clareira que permitia que a luz filtrasse através das árvores e aquecesse a terra abaixo. Era um quarto para duas pessoas que estavam quebradas e tentando e se escondendo e brigando e que precisavam desesperadamente de um descanso.

Dei um suspiro quando empurrei-me para cima na cama, levantando meu corpo para que eu ficasse sentada. Olhei para o relógio na mesinha ao meu lado e percebi que teria que sair logo para chegar à cidade às duas horas. Senti meu coração dar um salto minúsculo com a ideia e me levantei, empurrando-me para longe do conforto da cama.

Com um último olhar para o quarto frio, não mais frio, fiz o meu caminho de volta para o quarto principal para me arrumar.

Fiquei parada na frente do meu armário por vários minutos, sem saber o que vestir, sentindo todo o nervosismo de um primeiro encontro. Eu tentei sacudi-lo, revirando os olhos e dizendo a mim mesma que tínhamos sido casados durante anos, que nos conhecíamos, que não havia mais nenhum sentimento romântico entre nós agora, e que isso nunca existiu realmente da minha parte.

Ainda assim, senti o desejo familiar de impressionar e, mais especificamente, de impressioná-_lo._

O desejo de impressionar e a tensão da incerteza do que viria.

Antes de Edward ter ido embora na noite passada, ele havia sugerido que eu o encontrasse na cidade para um almoço tardio para celebrar a nossa conclusão do quarto frio. A parte externa da casa ainda tinha um longo caminho a percorrer, mas o quarto foi um marco definitivo. Levou quase um mês dos nossos esforços em conjunto nos fins de semana e meu trabalho firme e incansável durante toda a semana, mas eu não tinha me curvado sob o desafio. Pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu havia me levantado para enfrentá-lo.

Finalmente, peguei um belo par de jeans e uma camisa leve com pescoço em v azul que era leve o suficiente para o ar quente. Escovei meus cabelos mais do que o necessário, tentando organizar as teimosas e independentes ondas e cachos em algum tipo de ordem. Passei maquiagem no meu rosto pela primeira vez desde que saí de Nova York.

No meu caminho para fora da porta, peguei um leve casaco de primavera para me proteger contra a chuva que caía em torrentes agora. Agarrei o capuz perto da minha cabeça quando corri para fora para a minha caminhonete e deslizei para dentro da cabine quente. A umidade que tinha agarrado ao meu corpo começou imediatamente a embaçar as janelas, e eu liguei o desembaçador em sua potencia mais alta antes de dirigir para fora da garagem.

Não demorou 10 minutos antes de eu estar no centro da pequena cidade de Hartsel, descendo a rota 24, que me levaria diretamente a Colorado Springs. Os limpadores do pára-brisas estavam se esticando furiosamente contra a chuva, respingando por todo o vidro em uma barragem implacável.

Sorri um pouco, pensando que os cavalos provavelmente estavam perturbados com essa mudança brusca no tempo e me perguntei se Alice os deixaria dentro, ou os soltaria no campo, enlameado e desleixado. Eu tinha perguntado a ela em uma tarde se ela queria que eu trouxesse os cavalos para dentro quando uma chuva leve de Abril tinha começado sem aviso prévio. A chuva era suave e fraca, e Alice tinha simplesmente rido e me dito, "Os cavalos são à prova d'água, Bella".

Eu ri um pouco para mim mesma com a memória.

Era muito mais fácil esquecer para onde eu estava indo, deixar para trás os meus nervos, quando pensava em Alice e os cavalos. O meu medo e desconforto e tudo mais era apagado quando minha mente se voltava para a imagem de Santana, orelhas para trás e mal-humorado, pêlos com uma escura e profunda cor vermelha ferrugem da chuva, gotas de água escorrendo pelo seu nariz rosa e branco para o chão ensopando suas patas.

Eu me perguntava se eu estaria de volta da cidade a tempo de vê-lo mais tarde esta noite. Eu gostaria de escovar a lama do seu pêlo depois de seco; vê-lo ficar limpo em minhas mãos sempre era muito satisfatório. Um cobre lustroso o cobria cada vez mais brilhante enquanto eu o olhava, as luzes do celeiro saltando feliz em seu pêlo. E, claro, ele sempre era o mais ansioso para ficar na sua tenda, o mais receptivo com minhas atenções depois de ter ficado preso na chuva o dia todo.

Fui retirada abruptamente dos meus pensamentos por um barulho repentino sob minhas mãos.

O volante começou a tremer e empurrar, o motor da caminhonete crepitava e protestava ruidosamente. Meus olhos se arregalaram e o pânico tomou conta de mim quando eu pedalei um pouco no acelerador e nada aconteceu. Mordendo meu lábio com força contra o medo, eu diminuí a velocidade e desviei para o acostamento.

A caminhonete deu uma parada abrupta e eu arranquei as chaves da ignição, morrendo de medo. Meu primeiro instinto foi olhar a hora, preocupada sobre como eu poderia falar com Edward para lhe dizer que eu chegaria tarde para o almoço.

Então eu lentamente me dei conta que eu não poderia avisar _ninguém._

Eu não estava com meu celular, ele era inútil em Hartsel e eu nem sequer pensei em trazê-lo comigo. Eu duvidava que ele ainda funcionasse, de qualquer maneira, supondo que Edward havia cancelado o plano e parado de pagar a conta, já que ele tinha permanecido intacto no meu quarto pelos últimos meses

Olhei para a chuva além do carro e me senti totalmente e completamente sem saber o que fazer. Era quase perturbadora a rapidez com que assumi o papel de donzela indefesa, e como foi incrivelmente involuntário. Era a parte mais arraigada em minha natureza: ficar de braços cruzados dentro da cabine da caminhonete, protegida da chuva, e esperando ser resgatada.

Eu podia sentir as lágrimas começarem a queimar e deslizar pelo meu rosto corado, a frustração no meu peito crescendo para um ponto quase insuportável por _não saber_.

Eu simplesmente não _sabia_ o que fazer.

Houve um tempo em que eu não teria _querido _saber o que fazer. Eu teria me contentado em esperar aqui por um resgate e muito feliz para reclamar se ele ou ela não chegasse imediatamente. A falha da caminhonete não teria sido de modo algum culpa minha e de forma alguma isso seria a minha responsabilidade para corrigir. E todos os anos que passei vivendo a vida daquela garota não tinham me preparado para o momento em que eu já não queria mais ser ela. Não tinha me ensinado a ser criativa, ou útil, ou prática, ou astuta. Não tinha me ensinado a ser tudo o que eu agora queria ser.

Não havia nada a ser feito, além de ficar de braços cruzados dentro da cabine da caminhonete, protegida da chuva, e esperando por um resgate que eu não queria. Um resgate que eu queria fazer sozinha.

Instintivamente, e com mais nada para fazer, minha mão se estendeu para o porta-luvas e o abriu, os dedos em busca da capa de couro com bordas lisas e irregulares de papel.

Puxei o pequeno livro de poesia em meu colo e o atirei aberto, permitindo que as páginas se abrissem na faixa de seda que mantive em seu lugar.

Ao longo do último mês, eu tinha lido pedaços e linhas, agarrando-me ao pensamento dele o encontrando na casa e o levando para longe de mim, escondendo-o dele em minha caminhonete. Eu estava quase a meio caminho de terminar a leitura, todos os poemas eram conhecidos por mim - os meus favoritos da faculdade - e eles eram familiares e relevantes e cheios de amor.

Algumas das datas ao lado das páginas eu entendia, mas a maioria eu não poderia puxar na memória para acompanhar as palavras dos poetas.

Eu reconheci a data em um.

_Quando você estiver velho e cinza e cheio de sono / E acenando pelo fogo, derruba__ndo este livro / E lentamente lendo e sonhando com um olhar suave / Seus olhos brilharão mais uma vez, e em suas sombras profundas_

Sorri um pouco, traçando as palavras e pensando no meu vigésimo terceiro aniversário. Eu estava grávida e assustada e Edward e eu tínhamos brigado naquele dia. Eu estava ficando velha e gorda e ninguém me queria. Eu podia sentir a minha vida terminando com esta criança, vendo minha juventude e liberdade e felicidade escapando enquanto eu ficava mais velha.

Eu disse a ele que ele só ficou comigo porque eu era bonita.

Ele me disse que, naquele momento, eu não era.

Ele disse que eu era desagradável e rancorosa e estava morrendo de medo e que ele me amava, de qualquer maneira.

Chorei em seus braços um longo tempo naquela noite.

Quando ele me entregou um pequeno bolo de baunilha com glacê rosa e uma única vela pressionada nele, eu não estava chateada porque ele me amava.

Eu o imaginei encontrando este poema, traçando as palavras cuidadosamente, com cuidado, e com todo o amor que ele sentia quando escreveu isso. Ao meu lado enquanto eu dormia.

_Quantos amaram seus momentos de __contente graça / E amaram sua beleza com amor falso ou verdadeiro / Mas um homem amou a alma peregrina em você / E amou as mágoas do seu rosto mudado_

Edward tinha parado lá, não escreveu a estrofe final.

Senti uma dor no meu peito, pequenos tremores crescendo em todo o meu corpo.

Mordi o lábio e recitei em voz baixa, _"E curvando-se ao lado das barras brilhantes / Murmurou, um pouco triste, enquanto o amor fugia"._

Se ele soubesse o que ele sabia agora, ele teria mantido o último verso. Ele teria escrito com mais tristeza e mais relevância do que os outros.

_Eu_ sentia mais isso.

Eu não queria que o amor fugisse e a tristeza e as sombras fossem as únicas verdades que Edward conhecesse. Eu queria ser alguém que merecia estas palavras, como eu nunca tinha merecido antes. Ele sempre tinha visto algo em mim que não era verdade, que não era real, e ele tinha amado isso.

E agora eu queria isso.

Após vários minutos, fiquei imaginando quanto tempo levaria para que Edward percebesse que eu não chegaria.

Ele ficaria nervoso quando eu não atendesse na casa da fazenda? Ele viria conferir para ver se eu estava bem? Ou ele ficaria na cidade, com raiva e assumindo que eu tinha esquecido?

Minha boca ficou seca de repente com o pensamento.

Era uma sensação estranha naquele momento, enquanto eu o imaginava irritado e magoado e voltando para sua casa em um acesso de raiva. Contra cada instinto que eu possuía, não senti medo pela minha segurança. Não pensei sobre o fato de que eu poderia passar a noite nesta caminhonete, presa e sozinha. Isso não era nada.

Tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era no que _Edward _poderia pensar, sua mente correndo mais e mais com o mantra de que eu não queria estar perto dele, que eu tinha planejado isso impiedosamente. O mantra que eu tinha falado para ele um milhão de vezes: que eu não o queria. O pensamento dele se sentindo assim novamente, a idéia de que seria minha culpa, me fez sentir náuseas.

_Eu quero estar com você._

Colocando o livro de volta no porta-luvas com uma resolução súbita e inabalável, limpei as lágrimas do meu rosto e puxei minha jaqueta apertada em torno de mim. Agarrando a maçaneta da porta, eu a abri. A chuva imediatamente tocou meu rosto, ao redor do meu corpo, todo o assento da caminhonete. Eu pulei para fora, meu tênis de pano ensopado em poucos segundos. Olhei para o relógio rapidamente antes de fechar a porta. Edward teria notado que eu não estava chegando agora, e eu estive sentada na caminhonete por quase uma hora.

O conhecimento só serviu como motivação.

Bati a porta fechada e a tranquei antes de olhar primeiro para um lado, depois para o outro na chuva. Eu estava bastante certa de que eu estava quase diretamente entre Hartsel e Colorado Springs, e que para qualquer uma delas seria uma caminhada considerável.

Decidi que não havia mais probabilidade de ter um posto de gasolina em algum lugar mais perto da cidade, por isso fui para Leste. Caminhei com passos derrotados e determinados, lutando com meu zíper quando meu suéter começou a se apegar ao meu corpo sob o aguaceiro. Deveria estar quebrado porque se recusou a fechar. Com um suspiro, eu desisti, envolvendo o casaco apertado em volta de mim com os braços sobre o meu peito.

O vento soprava o capuz para fora da minha cabeça enquanto eu caminhava, e eu não me incomodei em puxá-lo de volta. Meu cabelo estava ficando devastado, de qualquer maneira: pesados fios úmidos pregados no meu rosto e pescoço teimosamente enquanto o resto voava violentamente na tempestade de verão.

Fiquei surpresa com a calma repentina que desceu sobre mim.

Caminhando para o desconhecido, sem nenhuma garantia de segurança ou de refúgio, sem saber o que aconteceria comigo, e eu me sentia completamente à vontade. Mais do que eu tinha me sentido na quente e seca cabine. Era o conhecimento de que eu estava fazendo alguma coisa, que eu estava lutando e me recusando a ser indefesa, que eu estava desesperadamente enfrecida contra a minha natureza, a fim de ser melhor.

Cada passo que eu dava era uma prova física disso.

De repente, ouvi meu nome sendo gritado por uma voz familiar, embora o som da chuva fosse impressionante. "Bella!"

Eu virei, meu coração tremendo de repente com a esperança. Eu vi um carro desconhecido se aproximar ao meu lado. Era pequeno e vermelho e quando ele se aproximava eu podia ver a janela do lado do passageiro rolando. Ele desacelerou para uma parada ao meu lado.

"Bella! _É_ você".

Olhei para dentro, escovando os fios de cabelo e a água dos meus olhos e fora da minha pele e me deparei com o rosto com um sorriso intrigado de Mike Newton.

"Mike." Eu disse com alívio e inexplicável decepção.

"Oi, Bella." Ele cumprimentou alegremente agora. Eu vi seus olhos trilharem para cima e para baixo pelas minhas roupas ensopadas, levantando as sobrancelhas em questão. "O que aconteceu com _você_?"

Mordi meu lábio e dei de ombros. "Minha caminhonete quebrou".

"Sim, eu acho que a vi pelo caminho." Ele concordou com um aceno. "Para onde você está indo?"

"Eu... esqueci meu celular." Eu disse a ele, sentindo meu rosto corar um pouco, de repente atingida com o embaraço. "Eu estava apenas tentando encontrar um posto de gasolina ou... algum lugar com um telefone".

"Bem, deixe-me te dar uma carona." Ele ofereceu educadamente, apontando para o banco do passageiro. "Quer que eu dê uma olhada na caminhonete? Ou eu posso levá-la de volta para a loja para você comprar uma muda de roupa, ou algo assim?"

"Na verdade, posso usar seu telefone?" Perguntei a ele, tremendo um pouco quando uma outra rajada de vento soprou em minha jaqueta já ensopada. Puxei meu braço apertado em todo meu corpo.

"Aposto que posso consertar a sua caminhonete." Mike disse, confiante, não parecendo ouvir a minha pergunta. "Quero dizer, você tem um pneu? Você precisa de um step?"

"Não é um pneu furado." Eu disse a ele, lembrando-me do estremecimento e sacudida do motor. "Eu não sei o _que_ aconteceu".

Isso pareceu desencorajá-lo um pouco. Mas seu rosto se iluminou de novo quase que imediatamente. "Eu conheço alguns mecânicos por aqui." Ele me disse com um largo sorriso. "Eu aposto que eles podem ajudar".

"Eu realmente só preciso de um telefone." Eu repeti, minha voz suplicante e nervosa.

"Oh, claro." Mike disse, batendo seus bolsos sem entusiasmo antes de admitir, "Na verdade, ei não estou com meu celular também".

"Oh." Eu disse categoricamente, me sentindo um pouco esvaziada.

"Bem." Mike suspirou, se desculpando. "Para onde você estava indo antes da sua caminhonete quebrar? Eu posso te dar uma carona até lá".

Eu não perdi a estranha esperança em seus olhos.

"Isso não é necessário." Eu disse com uma sacudida molhada da minha cabeça. "Você vai voltar para a loja? Há um telefone lá que eu poderia usar?"

"Sim, suba." Ele disse, sua voz toda ávida quando ele se inclinou sobre o console e abriu a porta do passageiro do interior. Olhei de volta na direção da minha caminhonete, não conseguindo mais vê-la através da distância e da chuva. Então eu deslizei para o assento ao lado de Mike, fechando a porta contra a chuva e imediatamente me sentindo autoconsciente do calor ao lado dele, minhas roupas e sapatos rangendo ruidosamente.

Olhei para ele com culpa, preocupada por arruinar seus assentos.

Ele não pareceu notar.

"Edward está no trabalho?" Ele me perguntou de repente.

Fiquei surpresa por um instante, antes de me lembrar que não era uma pergunta estranha. Se Edward não estivesse no trabalho, a maioria das pessoas diria que ele estaria comigo em um domingo à tarde, dirigindo para a cidade. Eu tinha certeza que Mike e todos em Hartsel que se importavam de falar de tais coisas não tinham idéia de que Edward e eu não estávamos mais morando juntos.

"Sim." Eu disse com um aceno de cabeça. "Eu estava indo ao encontro dele na cidade para um almoço tardio".

"Eu posso levá-la." Mike ofereceu novamente, desta vez sem perguntar.

"Você não precisa." Eu disse, dando um aceno inquieto com a minha mão. "Eu só vou dar um telefonema da loja para ele, se estiver tudo bem?"

"Não é realmente um problema." Mike insistiu, inclinando-se para mim um pouco.

Olhei para o estranho entusiasmo em seu rosto, o sorriso desejoso e a postura amigável. Eu me perguntei por um breve momento se talvez Mike considerava-se um dos meus _amigos_. A ideia foi tão abrupta e irresistível que acabei concordando antes que eu pudesse realmente pensar sobre isso.

"Uh... acho que tudo bem." Eu disse lentamente. "Muito obrigada, Mike".

O rosto inteiro de Mike se iluminou e ele piscou. "Qualquer coisa para a minha cliente favorita".

Eu sorri para ele fracamente antes de me virar.

Reconheci a expressão no rosto de Mike porque eu a tinha visto inúmeras vezes no rosto de Edward.

Parecia que eu estava condenada a ser sempre resgatada – quer eu quisesse ou não - porque sempre haveria homens lá fora que se viam como meus salvadores.

"Então, onde você iria encontrá-lo?" Mike me perguntou depois de um trecho de silêncio.

"Eu não sei, em algum restaurante." Eu dei de ombros. Então eu adicionei tranquilamente com um olhar para o relógio do seu carro, "Ele não deve mais estar lá".

Os olhos de Mike flutuaram pas os meus brevemente antes de voltarem à estrada. "Então, onde você quer que eu te leve?"

"Um... na casa da mãe dele?" Eu disse, hesitante. Eu disse a ele o endereço e Mike balançou a cabeça, dizendo que ele conhecia a área.

Ficamos em silêncio novamente.

Em seguida, "Então, vocês estavam saindo para almoçar?"

"Sim." Eu confirmei, olhando para Mike com curiosidade.

Ele parecia absolutamente incapaz de ficar sentado em um silêncio confortável. Eu vi uma quantidade estranha de nervosismo e tensão na sua postura enquanto ele dirigia, constantemente necessitando encher o ar com algum tipo de conversa sem sentido. Jake era assim também, só que não tinha realmente me incomodado porque eu era completamente apaixonada por ele. Qualquer coisa que ele quisesse dizer, eu queria ouvir. Qualquer pergunta que ele pensasse em perguntar, eu queria responder.

Edward e eu nunca tínhamos sido assim.

Durante anos, nossos silêncios eram dominados por uma tensão desconfortável e raiva e tristeza. Mas as coisas nem sempre foram assim.

Nós costumavamos nos sentar em silêncio durante horas, sem falar, sem se tocar, apenas no mesmo cômodo, ou dirigindo um carro, ou deitados acordados na cama, lado a lado. Sua presença silenciosa tinha sido sempre um abraço, tão certo quanto eu tinha me sentido nos braços de Jacob. Não havia gestos significativos, ou olhares carregados, ou toques persistentes que indicavam qualquer tipo de coisa. Eu sentia somente através da minha certeza de que cada centímetro do seu corpo era dolorosamente ciente de cada centímetro do meu.

"Onde vocês comeriam?" Mike perguntou, sua voz agradável e chocante.

"Eu não sei, algum lugar de comida chinesa." Eu disse a ele honestamente, com um pequeno sorriso. "Ele ia escolher, já que eu não conheço a cidade muito bem".

"Há esse lugar realmente bom em North Academy chamado _Dragão de Jade._" Mike disse-me amavelmente. "Eu vou lá o tempo todo..."

Ele continuou a falar sobre os seus bolinhos e como eles não eram tão bons como os bolinhos do _Pei Wei_, mas a maioria das suas outras comidas era melhor. Então ele começou a falar sobre quantas moças ele tinha levado para lá e como era difícil encontrar uma garota legal por aqui e ele riu desconfortável quando brincou dizendo que se eu fosse solteira, eu seria perfeita para ele.

Eu não estava realmente escutando.

Quando ele parou de divagar finalmente e olhou para mim com expectativa, eu virei para ele com um pequeno sorriso e disse simplesmente, "Oh".

Nossa conversa continuou por todo o caminho para a cidade, as minhas palavras um tanto empoladas com o nervosismo, a minha mente completamente preocupada. Preocupada com a caminhonete e quanto custaria para consertar, preocupada com a reação de Esme por eu aparecer em sua casa sem ser convidada, e preocupada, acima de tudo, sobre Edward.

Mike falou alegremente no meu ouvido por quase meia hora até que finalmente chegamos à casa de Esme, estacionando na calçada atrás de um conversível vermelho e elegante, o teto protegido contra a chuva. Reconheci o carro preto de Esme ao lado dele.

Antes que eu pudesse agradecer Mike pela sua ajuda, ele tinha saltado do carro e estava abrindo a minha porta para mim educadamente. Eu dei-lhe um pequeno sorriso e permaneci em silêncio, não protestando quando ele me seguiu até a porta da frente.

Tentando parecer calma, toquei a campainha uma vez.

Eu esperava que Mike não pudesse ver que eu estava segurando a minha respiração.

Quando a porta se abriu, dei um passo automático para trás quando fui recebida não pelo rosto quente e receptivo da mãe de Edward, mas, em vez disso, pelo rosto fechado e impecável da sua irmã.

Os olhos de Rosalie se estreitaram quando ela me viu parada nos degraus da frente.

"Bella." Ela disse, dizendo o meu nome em uma saudação plana. "O que você está fazendo aqui?" Então seus olhos azuis afiados flutuaram para o homem parado ao meu lado com sorriso bobo e cabelos loiros achatados contra a testa da chuva. "E quem diabos é _esse_?"

"Este é Mike Newton." Eu o apresentei, minha voz vacilando um pouco enquanto os olhos dela deslizavam de volta para mim acusadoramente.

"Eu pensei que você deveria estar com o meu irmão." Ela retrucou, cruzando os braços, não nos convidando para entrar.

"Oh." Eu respirei incerta e rapidamente comecei a explicar. "Minha caminhonete quebrou a alguns quilômetros dos limites da cidade e eu não tinha um telefone celular comigo. Mike passou por mim quando eu estava à procura de um posto de gasolina e ele foi gentil o bastante para me oferecer uma carona até aqui".

Rosalie olhou para mim por um longo momento, vendo minha esfarrapada e ensopada roupa molhada e corpo trêmulo. Seus lábios se apertaram em uma linha fina e vi sua mandíbula travar exatamente como Edward fazia quando estava irritado.

Eles eram as duas únicas pessoas que eu já tinha conhecido que ficavam irritados, não por qualquer coisa que eu tivesse dito ou feito, mas somente com a minha presença.

"Isso não é legal." Ela disse finalmente, sua voz misturada com sarcasmo. Ela olhou rapidamente para Mike novamente antes de se afastar da porta. "Mãe!" Ela gritou por cima do seu ombro. "Bella está aqui!"

Então ela se afastou, dando as costas para nós e entrando sem outra palavra. Ela deixou a porta aberta, o que eu sabia ser o mais próximo de um convite que receberíamos dela. Olhei para Mike, que parecia perplexo e um pouco ofendido, antes de entrar na casa em frente a ele. Eu o ouvi seguir atrás de mim para o hall, fechando a porta suavemente atrás de nós.

"Bella?" Ouvi a voz de Esme chamar, seguido por passos rápidos do canto do salão para nos cumprimentar. Quando ela me viu, sua expressão preocupada se derreteu em alívio. "Aí está você! Oh, estou tão feliz que você esteja bem. O que aconteceu? Por que você não está com Edward?" Ela perguntou-me rapidamente antes de agarrar meus ombros e me puxar com força em um abraço. Passei meus braços em torno dela automaticamente, hesitando um pouco quando senti a água da minha roupa pressionando contra ela.

Ela pareceu perceber isso ao mesmo tempo.

Ela se afastou com preocupação, e não repulsa. "O que aconteceu, querida? Você está encharcada até os ossos".

"O carro dela quebrou, mãe." Rosalie falou antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. Olhei para ela rapidamente para vê-la encostada na parede com os braços cruzados. Tudo sobre a sua postura era grave e intimidante, mas ela não parecia zangada como na última vez em que eu a tinha visto. "Newton deu a ela uma carona".

"Oh!" Esme gritou, virando-se para Mike quando seus olhos se iluminaram com curiosidade e gratidão.

"Michael Newton." Mike apresentou-se, estendendo a mão. Olhei para o rosto dele, que parecia muito mais quente e mais confortável com a recepção que estava recebendo de Esme. "Prazer em conhecê-la, minha senhora".

Um olhar estranho passou pelas feições de Esme quando ela aceitou a mão de Mike educadamente. "Oh sim." Ela disse lentamente, sua voz hesitante. A amizade ainda era genuína, mas ela parecia tensa, de alguma forma. "Você foi para a escola com Edward, não é?"

"Sim, senhora." Mike balançou a cabeça com um sorriso, obviamente feliz por ser lembrado.

"Eu reconheço esse nome." Esme confirmou, liberando sua mão e voltando-se para mim com um sorriso. "Bem, obrigada por ajudar Bella. Nós realmente apreciamos isso".

Detectando uma abertura, perguntei a ela um pouco desesperada, "Você já falou com Edward? Eu deveria encontrá-lo para o almoço e eu não tinha como ligar para ele..." Eu parei, sentindo-me tola e preocupada.

Esme assentiu, seu sorriso leve e reconfortante. "Ele veio aqui talvez uns 45 minutos atrás e disse que dirigiria até a casa da fazenda para verificar você." Ela me disse.

Eu gemi um pouco. Olhando para baixo, comentei timidamente, "Aposto que ele está bem bravo comigo".

"Claro que não, querida." Esme piscou, surpresa e tranquilizadora. "Ele está apenas preocupado. Vou ligar para ele agora e avisá-lo que você está segura." Ela virou-se para fazer o seu caminho para a outra sala, que eu podia ver como uma cozinha pequena e simpática. Ela fez uma pausa e virou-se para Mike e eu. "Posso pegar para vocês algo para beber?"

"Uh... não, obrigada." Eu gaguejei, ainda me sentindo estranha e nervosa.

Mike, por outro lado, parecia perfeitamente à vontade. "O que você tem?" Ele perguntou, sua voz amigável e jovial.

"Eu não tenho certeza. Por que você não vem dar uma olhada enquanto eu faço a ligação para Edward?" Esme sorriu para o seu comportamento, estendendo seu braço para ele segui-la. Enquanto ela o levava para a cozinha, ela disse para a sua filha, "Rosalie, pegue uma roupa seca para Bella no meu quarto?"

Rosalie franziu os lábios, mas não hesitou quando disse, "Sim".

Sem olhar para mim, ela correu para as escadas, deixando-me sozinha no hall. Eu fiquei parada, solitária, apertando minhas mãos e trocando de pé para pé, olhando em volta com curiosidade.

A casa era uma reminiscência da casa mais antiga de Esme que eu agora ocupava, mas em uma escala muito menor. Menos como uma mansão, tinha uma sensação antiga; acolhedora e tranquila e confortável. Tudo era de madeira e os padrões e as cores me lembravam de uma casa pequena da fazenda situada alegremente no meio de uma metrópole.

Eu podia ouvir movimentos na cozinha quando Esme dirigiu Mike para a geladeira e pegou o telefone.

Ouvi atentamente, meus ouvidos se esforçando para pegar a conversa do corredor.

"Olá, Edward?" Ouvi quando ele atendeu o telefone. Eu inalei profundamente e parei de respirar. "Eu sei que ela não está... Ela está aqui, na verdade..." Houve uma pequena pausa, enquanto ela lhe permitiu falar. "Ela está bem, apenas um pouco molhada da chuva... Eu acho que ela tentou caminhar..." Houve outra pausa, mais longa desta vez. "Ela está exatamente na sala ao lado. Posso chamá-la para você?" Uma pequena pausa. "Tudo bem, eu o verei em poucos minutos".

Senti meu coração guinar desconfortavelmente no meu peito com as palavras de despedida dela.

_Em __poucos minutos_.

"Aqui." Ouvi uma voz atrás de mim. Eu virei para a minha direita, assustada, para ver Rosalie parada ao meu lado, empurrando a roupa seca para mim, seu rosto se contorcendo um pouco de ressentimento.

Peguei a roupa dela educadamente, segurando as calças e uma velha camisa. "Obrigada, Rosalie." Eu disse baixinho, com um pequeno aceno de cabeça.

"Não agradeça." Ela respondeu com um aceno no ar, e eu tive a impressão de que ela quis dizer claramente o que ela disse. "Elas não são minhas".

Antes que eu pudesse responder, ouvi Esme fazendo seu caminho de volta para o hall de entrada com Mike em suas costas, segurando uma bebida.

Esme olhou entre Rosalie e eu por um breve momento com seus olhos travados em mim.

"Oh, querida, por que você não vai vestir isso?" Ela disse, movendo-se para mim e colocando a mão nas minhas costas. Ela me levou para fora do hall de entrada, através da sala de estar, para um pequeno banheiro perto da escada onde ela me entregou uma toalha. "Edward já estava em seu caminho de volta quando eu liguei. Ele só está a alguns minutos de distância".

Mordi meu lábio e assenti. "Ok".

Passei por ela até o banheiro e sorri para ela com gratidão mais uma vez antes de fechar a porta com um clique suave.

Assim que eu estava sozinha, tomei uma respiração profunda, calmante. Olhei para o meu reflexo no espelho, constrangida com a bagunça, os cabelos úmidos na minha cabeça, todo emaranhado e fios molhados. Minha pele estava mais pálida do que o habitual, meus lábios estavam tingidos um pouco de azul do frio do tecido molhado e pastoso contra a minha pele. Era a primeira vez que eu tinha colocado maquiagem desde que eu tinha deixado Nova York e ela estava escorrendo por todo o meu rosto, rastreando os meus olhos em listras de lágrimas e chuva.

Com um suspiro, soltei o botão da minha calça jeans e puxei para fora o tecido como se fosse uma segunda pele. Minha camisa veio em seguida e, não querendo atirá-las no chão, eu as coloquei na pia. Usei a toalha que Esme tinha me dado para secar minha pele rapidamente, o tecido quente e maravilhoso esfregando contra meus braços e pernas trêmulos.

De repente, ouvi a porta da frente ser aberta e rápidos passos pesados correndo pela casa. Deixei cair a toalha do meu rosto, segurando-a frouxamente ao meu lado quando eu congelei.

Ouvi a voz dele, profunda e forte. "Onde ela está?"

Houve uma resposta murmurada por Esme e então ele estava se movendo novamente.

Minha respiração era em suspiros cuspidos quando a porta do banheiro abriu quase imediatamente. Fiquei completamente imóvel por alguns segundos que pareceram minutos. Ele estava na porta, o cabelo molhado e incontrolável, rosto pálido e grave e contido, seu corpo inteiro cantarolando com algum tipo de energia indefinível.

"_Jesus Cristo_, Bella." Sua voz era um assobio de alívio quando seus olhos encontraram os meus. Então ele estava exigente e andando em minha direção. "Você está bem? Eu vi sua caminhonete do lado da estrada e eu pensei..." Ele balançou a cabeça quando se interrompeu.

Ele parou de se mover em minha direção, quando ele chegou a menos de 30 cm de distância. Eu podia sentir uma súbita tensão crepitando entre nós, que ambos optamos por ignorar.

Eu me perguntei se ele queria me tocar.

"Estou bem." Assegurei a ele, minha voz tremendo um pouco. "Eu não tinha um telefone, ou eu teria ligado para você." Então eu olhei para o chão. "Sinto muito por você ter ficado preocupado".

Quando olhei novamente para ele com cautela, a expressão de Edward tinha suavizado e ele se acalmou significativamente. "Você não precisa se desculpar, eu simplesmente estou feliz que você esteja bem." Ele me disse gentilmente.

Eu balancei a cabeça e sorri para ele um pouco.

Ele retornou o sorriso, que se desvaneceu rapidamente no silêncio, seus olhos caindo para o meu corpo involuntariamente. Senti meu rosto aquecer em chamas e me lembrei do que eu estava usando: nada além da minha roupa íntima, que estava encharcada e agarrada ao resto do meu corpo nu confortavelmente.

Levantei a toalha que eu segurava lentamente, em uma tentativa fraca de cobrir o que ele tinha obviamente já visto.

Seu rosto ficou vermelho como o meu quando ele acenou desajeitadamente. "Vou esperar lá fora..." Ele nem sequer terminou a frase antes de desculpar-se e fechar a porta suavemente atrás dele.

Lutando contra a minha mortificação, eu rapidamente puxei as calças e a grande camisa que mergulhou em meu pequeno corpo. Elas eram muito grandes para pertencer a Edward, e então eu assumi que haviam sido de Carlisle. Não tendo certeza de como eu me sentia sobre isso, juntei a minha roupa molhada nos meus braços e abri a porta do banheiro.

Edward estava esperando por mim no corredor, encostado na parede, com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos.

Quando ele me viu sair, ele endireitou-se imediatamente.

"Você tem certeza que está bem?" Ele perguntou de novo, seus olhos presos nos meus como se ele estivesse tentando me pegar em uma mentira.

"Eu estou bem." Balancei a cabeça e lhe dei outro pequeno sorriso.

Ele sorriu em resposta e, em seguida, fez sinal para eu segui-lo. Ele me orientou para colocar minhas roupas na secadora, pegando-as de mim e as colocando na máquina ele mesmo. Suas mãos roçaram a minha quando ele levantou o jeans molhado dos meus braços.

Voltamos para a sala em silêncio, nenhum de nós dizendo uma palavra.

Era como um abraço.

Encontramos Esme sentada no sofá com Rosalie à sua esquerda e Mike na poltrona à sua direita, bebericando sua bebida e sorrindo para algo que um deles tinha acabado de dizer enquanto conversavam calmamente.

Quando ele viu Edward e eu entrando na sala, Mike levantou-se, colocando seu copo em cima da mesa, com cuidado para deslizar de pé.

"Ei, Edward." Ele disse, estedendo a sua mão com um sorriso largo.

Sua saudação foi recebida com silêncio e eu olhei para Edward curiosamente, apenas para ver que ele tinha ficado um pouco tenso ao meu lado.

"Mike." Ele balançou a cabeça em reconhecimento, mas não estendeu sua mão para aceitar a oferta de Mike. Após alguns segundos, Mike deixou cair sua mão de volta para o seu lado, parecendo um pouco desconfortável.

Esme, que estava observando essa troca com cuidado, falou. Sua voz era calma e suave, mas estimulante. "Michael foi quem encontrou Bella." Ela explicou a Edward, quase implorando. "Ele teve a gentileza de trazê-la até aqui".

"Sim." Mike balançou a cabeça em confirmação, olhando novamente para Esme gentilmente enquanto ele falava. "Sorte que eu estava dirigindo para a cidade, de qualquer maneira. Eu não costumo andar pela 24 nos finais de semana".

Ele se virou para Edward com um sorriso nervoso, mas esperançoso.

Ele parecia um cachorro que estava esperando por um tapinha na cabeça.

"Sorte." Edward brincou.

Houve um outro momento tenso de silêncio que eu não entendi. Sem pensar e sem resistir, eu escovei os dedos levemente ao longo do exterior da mão de Edward suavemente. Senti sua mão tremer um pouco com o contato e então seus olhos desceram para encontrar os meus.

Eu não consegui ler a sua expressão, mas eu puxei meus dedos de volta, de qualquer maneira.

Quando Edward voltou para Mike, seu olhar solene ainda era duro e inabalável, Mike limpou a garganta, desconfortável. "Bem, eu realmente deveria ir." Ele disse debilmente.

Com a sua declaração, Esme levantou-se e moveu-se ao lado dele.

"Você não vai ficar para o jantar, Michael?" Ela convidou, embora eu não pudesse dizer se ela estava oferecendo apenas para ser educada. Tão amável como eu sabia que Esme era, eu quase tive a impressão de este ser o caso. E com a tensão que ainda estava estalando no ar, eu não podia culpá-la.

Rosalie permaneceu em silêncio e imóvel durante todo esse intercâmbio, com os olhos quase constantemente treinados em mim.

"Eu adoraria." Mike disse, cortês e nervoso. "Mas eu realmente tenho algumas coisas... que eu preciso fazer." Ele acrescentou vagamente.

"Bem, se você tem certeza." Esme disse com pesar e alívio.

"Eu tenho." Mike balançou a cabeça firmemente, movendo-se lentamente em direção ao hall de entrada. "Uh... licença." Quando ele se moveu, ele se virou para mim e me deu um sorriso fraco. "Bem, Bella, vejo você por aí".

"Tchau, Mike." Eu concordei. "E muito obrigada por tudo".

Mike hesitou, olhando por um momento para Edward, antes de vir em minha direção.

"Aqui está meu cartão." Ele disse, segurando um pequeno cartão de visita branco. Eu aceitei sem palavras. Então ele sorriu esse mesmo sorriso ansioso para agradar e acrescentou, "Ligue-me se você precisar de alguma ajuda para encontrar um mecânico para consertar sua caminhonete. Eu sei que é impossível encontrar um decente por aqui..."

Diante disso, Rosalie se levantou e cruzou os braços. "Não é impossível." Ela retrucou.

Dizer que fiquei surpreendida seria uma subestimação grosseira.

Olhei para Edward curiosamente, mas seus olhos estavam fixos em Rosalie.

Lembrei-me dele me dizendo há muito tempo que Rosalie era um tipo de mecânica amadora, que ela adorava carros: dirigí-los, concertá-los, tudo sobre eles.

Ela estava se oferecendo para consertar o meu?

"Oh. Um... tudo bem." Mike gaguejou, assustado e confuso. "Então... eu acho que já vou..." Ele apontou para a porta da frente. "Tchau, Bella. Tchau para todos".

A porta se fechou atrás dele bem alto, ecoando no silêncio estranho da casa.

Olhei para Rosalie, que ainda estava olhando para a porta fechada atrás de Mike, depois para Edward, que estava olhando para Rosalie, e então, finalmente, para Esme. Seus olhos estavam em mim, todo carinho e simpatia, e ela me deu um pequeno sorriso.

"Bem." Ela disse para a sala, mal poupando um olhar para seus dois filhos. "Acho que vou fazer o jantar".

Ela virou-se para fazer seu caminho de volta para a cozinha e seu movimento pareceu puxar Edward de volta para o presente.

Ele olhou para mim, então ele chamou sua mãe, "Nós vamos ajudar, mãe".

Eu acenei em acordo.

O olhar de Rosalie se moveu lentamente da porta para onde Edward e eu estávamos parados, ainda lado a lado e próximos. Seus olhos se estreitaram mais uma vez e então ela estava pegando o copo abandonado por Mike e seguindo Esme para a cozinha rapidamente.

Edward olhou para mim, com expectativa e paciente.

"Eu deveria ter recusado a ajuda de Mike?" Perguntei a ele, surpresa com o quão abruptamente isso saiu da minha boca.

Edward também pareceu surpreso momentaneamente.

Em seguida, sua testa franziu um pouco e sua expressão se endureceu enquanto ele considerava a pergunta. Sua mão levantou hesitante no início, depois com confiança. Em seguida, seu polegar e o indicador torceram uma mecha do meu cabelo úmido, pensativamente.

"Não." Ele disse por fim, sua voz lenta e hesitante. "Você fez a coisa certa".

Eu concordei e ele deixou cair a mecha de cabelo. Ela caiu de volta no meu ombro, mais quente que o resto.

"Você não gosta dele, no entanto." Eu afirmei, embora tenha sido uma pergunta.

A mandíbula de Edward cerrou e relaxou. "Não, eu não gosto".

Mordi meu lábio e olhei para o chão brevemente antes de olhar novamente para ele e encontrar seus olhos com firmeza e com uma confiança que eu não sentia. "Você poderia me dizer por quê?"

Houve uma longa pausa enquanto Edward olhava para mim.

Então ele disse, "Vamos ajudar a minha mãe".

Eu não fiquei surpresa.

"Ok".

* * *

**Nota da Irene:** _Oi meninas, mais algumas cenas para nos deixar nervosas. Eu sabia que o aparecimento do Mike traria mais tensão, mas foi impagável quando o Ed viu a Bella se trocando. Eu fiquei toda nervosa aqui pensando no que ele faria. Eles dois são tão bonitinhos e mesmo achando que grande parte da tensão Ed/Mike seja por ciumes da Bella, senti algo quando a Esme reconheceu o Mike, e eu acho que algo ocorreu no passado deles que o Ed não quer dizer. Quero saber logo! Sou uma tradutora desesperada._

_Bruna, obrigada por todas as reviews. Eu tbm amo essa história, essa autora me deixa como as autoras de EI deixam vcs. Louca por posts! ahaahahaha *rindo mesmooo*  
_

_Agora só haverá post aqui depois de 15 de setembro. =p Vou sentir falta de postar nessa fic...  
_

_Beijos e até amanhã em Fridays at Noon!_


	32. A Diferença

**Capítulo 31 - A Diferença**

"Bella? Oh meu Deus, Bella, é você?"

Meu corpo inteiro gelou, o sangue em minhas veias se transformou em gelo quando a voz familiar soou atrás de mim. Eu reconheceria essa voz - o tom suave, a inflexão profunda, a maneira como a sua língua se enrolava ao redor do meu nome - até o dia em que eu morresse.

Eu não me virei, minha respiração presa pesadamente em meus pulmões, o movimento apenas das batidas pesadas trovejando no meu coração, clamando e rangendo dentro do meu peito a uma velocidade ensurdecedora.

"Bella?"

A voz estava mais suave, mais próxima.

Então ele estava na minha frente. A profunda pele caramelo e olhos intensos como brasas, fixos apenas em mim. Da mesma forma que tinham ficado milhares de vezes antes. O arco da sua sobrancelha estava franzido em preocupação com o meu silêncio, eu podia ver sua mão estendendo para tocar-me.

Eu tinha que impedi-lo de me tocar.

"Jacob?" Eu consegui, surpresa com a facilidade com que seu nome escorregou da minha boca.

Dei um passo para trás, fora da fila. Um casal de clientes confusos olhou para mim antes de rapidamente se moverem para a minha posição, ansiosos para pegar seu café e estarem no caminho deles. Eles provavelmente tinham empregos para os quais chegar, vidas para as quais eles queriam desesperadamente voltar.

Eu não.

Minha vida inteira estava aqui na minha frente, e tudo que eu desesperadamente queria era ouvir as próximas palavras que sairiam da sua boca.

"Bella." Jacob disse, seu rosto inteiro iluminando para a minha expressão abalada. "É tão bom vê-la. Como você está?"

Eu não disse nada.

Ele olhou para baixo.

Depois de volta para mim.

Seu rosto estava diferente.

"Você... você o manteve?" Sua voz era calma e sua mão estava no meu braço antes que eu pudesse impedi-lo. Encontrei-me sendo puxada para longe da multidão de pessoas, para o lado, os olhos de Jacob nunca deixando meu rosto.

Como eu ansiava há meses ter seus olhos tão firmemente, atentamente fixos em mim e, neste momento, eu não me importei.

Ouvi a sua pergunta e ela atirou-me para a superfície.

Eu consegui respirar.

"Eu mantive".

Eu não podia contar as emoções que correram pelo seu rosto no espaço de três segundos. Mas, então, ele estava sorrindo para mim suavemente, sua voz calma e suave e paternalista. "Eu estou tão feliz. Realmente, eu estou".

Eu não disse nada.

"Como está indo tudo?" Ele perguntou, sua tranquilidade piscando e minguando. "Você... você tem dinheiro suficiente? Você precisa de alguma coisa...?"

"Eu não preciso de nada de você." Eu disse sem hesitar.

A tristeza em seu rosto me fez querer envolver meus braços em torno dele mais do que eu jamais quis alguma coisa.

Então eu fiz isso.

Senti sua respiração em meu ombro, suas mãos vindo para descansar nas minhas costas. Entre nós, o nosso filho.

Cada momento pareceu turvo, falso, como se eu estivesse sonhando debaixo d'água.

Eu disse a ele que estava com Edward.

Ele ficou feliz por nós dois.

Prometi ligar para ele quando a criança nascesse.

Ele disse que deveríamos ser amigos.

Perguntei a ele sobre Nessie.

Ele beijou minha bochecha, duas vezes.

Saí do café sem quebrar em um milhão de pedaços.

* * *

"Oh, lá estão eles!"

Eu ouvi a amável e musical voz de Esme pela sala.

Virei para a minha esquerda, meus olhos rapidamente varrendo o pequeno e tranquilo restaurante até que pousaram nas três pessoas que estávamos esperando.

Eu vi Esme fazendo seu caminho em minha direção rapidamente, arrastando Rosalie e Emmett atrás dela. Eu podia sentir um sorriso se espalhando por todo o meu rosto, mesmo quando meu coração se empurrava para cima nervosamente.

Lutei com o desejo de alisar o vestido que eu estava usando e mexer nervosamente com o meu cabelo, a maior parte dele estava presa, mas havia umas poucas mechas soltas em cascata nas minhas costas que quase imploravam para ser puxadas. A única coisa que me manteve parada foi saber que Alice estava atrás de mim, conversando baixinho com Jasper. Se ela me visse fazendo um movimento para mexer no que ela meticulosamente arrumou, eu estaria arriscando a minha vida.

Em vez de cutucar a ira de Alice, meu aperto no braço de Edward se apertou reflexivamente.

Eu pude senti-lo olhar para baixo para mim, uma presença calma ao meu lado.

Ele sorriu para mim em silêncio e se inclinou um pouco, trazendo a sua boca para mais perto do meu ouvido para que ele pudesse sussurrar, "Nervosa?"

Balancei a cabeça em resposta, mas meus olhos continuaram trancados com Esme, meu sorriso nos lábios firmemente plantado. Quando ela chegou até nós, seus quentes braços maternos deslizaram em torno de mim antes de se afastar para olhar minha aparência.

Eu não tinha percebido que eu estava segurando a minha respiração até que ela falou.

"Esse vestido é tão bonito, Bella." Ela elogiou calorosamente, seus olhos brilhando. "Você está deslumbrante".

Senti meu rosto corar envergonhado e minha mão direita deslizar ao longo do tecido do vestido autoconscientemente.

"Foi Alice quem escolheu." Admiti, jogando à minha amiga um sorriso deplorável por cima do meu ombro antes de voltar para Esme. "Eu não estava realmente certa do que vestir, já que eu tinha recebido uma espécie de convite de última hora".

Edward tossiu um pouco ao meu lado e eu olhei para ele.

Ele ainda estava sorrindo para mim, tudo sobre sua face era aberto e amigável, muito mais radiante do que eu já o tinha visto. Ele também olhou para baixo para estudar o meu vestido, seus olhos arrastando calor e frio sobre o meu corpo até que eles encontraram os meus novamente.

"Você nunca seria capaz de dizer." Ele comentou, seu tom amigável e aberto, sem ser sugestivo.

Eu corei um vermelho mais profundo do mesmo jeito.

No começo do dia, Edward tinha vindo até Hartsel enquanto eu estava fora, trabalhando na pintura da casa. Era um domingo e eu não esperava por ele, mas não me surpreendi quando ouvi seu carro chegando. Ele tinha vindo para a casa com cada vez mais frequência, e com cada vez menos avisos.

"Como esse lado está?" Ele perguntou, caminhando e olhando para cima e para baixo na parede inacabada friamente.

"Maravilhoso." Respondi, recuando do meu trabalho com um sorriso satisfeito. Olhei para ele com o canto do meu olho antes de acrescentar, "Muito melhor do que o seu lado, eu aposto".

Alguns fins de semana atrás, durante o jantar, tínhamos começado disputas sobre quem tinha pintado a maior parte da casa naquele dia. Tinha sido um argumento brincalhão e provocador que tinha terminado em risadas e na decisão de cada um pegar uma parte separada da casa, transformando o projeto em algo como uma competição. Tivemos que dividir as paredes da casa, mas raramente permanecíamos separados durante todo o dia. Quando eu ficava entediada, eu criticava a lentidão da pintura de Edward e acabava ajudando-o por algumas horas. Por sua vez, ele zombava da minha distração do meu próprio lado e insistia em me ajudar a igualar o placar. Ainda assim, havia alguns dias que a gente não falava, ou reconhecia o outro. Não havia raiva ou malícia nesse silêncio, mas ocasionalmente as linhas divisórias eram necessárias.

Edward bufou cruelmente, arqueando uma sobrancelha enquanto olhava por cima do muro com uma indiferença zombeteira. "Impossível." Ele zombou. Ele fechou a distância entre nós em poucos passos e parou ao meu lado, apoiando-se um pouco mais perto, quando sussurrou conspiratoriamente, "Especialmente desde que você perdeu um lugar".

"O quê?" Eu disse, me virando de volta um pouco quando meus olhos correram pela metade inferior da parede de forma rápida, não vendo o que ele estava falando. "Onde?" Exigi, atirando o meu olhar de volta para ele nitidamente com uma carranca.

Edward sorriu e de repente estava se movendo.

Eu entendi o que ele estava prestes a fazer um momento tarde demais.

Eu mal consegui mover minha cabeça para o lado quando Edward trouxe seu pincel até meu rosto. Em vez de passar a tinta branca no meu nariz, como eu tinha certeza que ele pretendia, meu movimento abruptamente defensivo conseguiu espalhar uma grande parte na minha bochecha. Instintivamente, minha mão subiu para limpar a tinta, mas eu só consegui espalhá-la sobre a minha pele e em minha mão.

"Imbecil." Eu murmurei.

Edward riu para mim enquanto eu limpava minha mão sobre minha calça jeans com frustração.

Sem responder, ele cruzou os braços e voltou sua atenção de volta para minha parede recém-pintada com um sorriso, esperando que minha raiva cessasse.

Eu olhei para ele, perguntando-me se eu era rápida o suficiente para retaliar.

Edward sempre foi mais rápido do que eu, simplesmente porque suas pernas eram mais longas, mas Edward nunca tinha sido bom no esforço físico e eu duvidava que ele tivesse feito muito mais trabalho manual do que eu tinha.

Agora, porém, sua pele estava bronzeada ligeiramente dos finais de semana passados quase que inteiramente ao ar livre comigo, as linhas em seus braços ficando fortes e firmes. Ele sempre teve um perfil magro, mas não estava mais fraco como tinha estado em Nova York e já não era mais animado com a força através da raiva como tinha sido quando nos mudamos para essa casa.

Era a vida que tinha tomado conta dele.

Com um suspiro resignado e uma bufada, decidi contra um ataque. Eu endireitei-me, ignorando qualquer confusão de pintura que permaneceu na minha bochecha e meu queixo e quase certamente no meu pescoço.

"Então, você realmente veio até aqui para ajudar?" Exigi com uma raiva simulada. "Ou você está aqui apenas para me irritar?"

O sorriso de Edward se transformou em um sorriso genuíno, mas ele ainda não estava olhando para mim.

"Na verdade, eu queria perguntar se você estaria interessada em sair para jantar hoje à noite." Ele disse casualmente, seu olhar treinado para a frente.

Minhas sobrancelhas dispararam para cima involuntariamente.

Parecendo sentir a minha surpresa, ele finalmente se virou para olhar para mim antes de corrigir, "Bem, jantar comigo e com a minha família. É o aniversário de Rosalie e estamos todos indo para algum restaurante francês da cidade".

Minha boca se abriu levemente e silenciosamente. Senti uma pontada estranha e fugaz de decepção que foi quase que instantaneamente substituída por admiração.

Ele não estava me perguntando porque ele sentia que tinha de perguntar, ele não estava pedindo-me para sair em um jantar comemorativo como amigos, ele não estava pedindo-me para sair em um encontro.

Era muito mais significativo do que isso.

Ele estava me pedindo para ir jantar com a sua _família_.

Como sua esposa.

O pensamento me aterrorizou.

Isso me aterrorizava quase tanto como a ocasião para a qual o jantar foi criado.

Eu hesitei. "Eu não..."

Edward sorriu para a minha relutância; uma resposta estranha, simples. "Você tem grandes planos para esta noite?"

Ele não se sentiu insultado, ou aceitou isso como uma rejeição, ou um comentário sobre a sua companhia. Em vez disso, ele transformou isso em provocação.

"Engraçado." Respondi secamente. Então eu balancei minha cabeça. "É só... Rosalie..."

Edward compreendeu imediatamente.

"Ela vai ficar bem." Ele insistiu, sem pausa. "Ela sabe que eu estou convidando você".

"Eu não quero que ela tenha que lidar comigo em seu aniversário." Dei de ombros, segurando meus braços para fora em um desamparo honesto.

"Lidar com você?" Edward repetiu, soando um pouco indignado. "Bella, não creio que-"

Eu o cortei. "Você não precisa poupar os meus sentimentos, Edward".

Isso o silenciou por um momento e eu podia ver que ele era incapaz de argumentar.

Tanto quanto eu sabia que Rosalie não gostava de mim, era surpreendentemente difícil ver a confirmação disso refletida na expressão azeda de Edward. Eu o vi pegar na tinta seca nos seus dedos por vários minutos antes de levantar a cabeça mais uma vez, seus olhos presos com os meus.

Fiquei surpresa em como ele parecia decepcionado.

"Você está dizendo que não virá?" Ele me perguntou calmamente.

"Não." Respondi rapidamente. Em seguida, "Não... exatamente...?"

Edward me estudou por um momento mais. Então, "Faria alguma diferença para você se eu dissesse que _eu_ queria que você viesse?"

Minha resposta foi imediata.

"Tudo bem".

Edward pareceu confuso. "Tudo bem?"

"Eu vou".

Confusão tornou-se surpresa.

"Sério? Simples assim?"

Balancei a cabeça rapidamente, antes que eu pudesse desistir. Em vez disso, eu permiti que a minha mente se concentrasse em nada além do olhar de alívio que de repente e rapidamente substituiu todos os vestígios de dúvida em seu rosto.

No momento em que concordei em ir, eu senti uma vibração, um rolar nervoso e profundo dentro do meu estômago.

Então, eu tive um pensamento.

"Edward." Eu disse, meu tom e a minha expressão se tornando extremamente preocupados.

"Bella".

"Este lugar é muito chique?"

Os olhos de Edward dançaram e sua boca curvou em um sorriso.

"Eu diria que só um pouco chique".

Eu suspirei, olhando para as minhas roupas respingadas de tinta e meu corpo suado.

"Isso significa que tenho de tomar banho, não é?" Perguntei, olhando para ele de má vontade.

Seu sorriso suavizou e Edward aproximou-se um pouco para mais perto. Sorrindo para mim, ele levantou sua mão direita para arrastar um dedo lentamente da minha bochecha à minha mandíbula. Senti meu rosto todo pegar fogo, minha pele cantando e queimando como se o toque da sua mão fosse uma chama que lambia.

Apesar do calor do contato, meu corpo inteiro gelou e estremeceu de repente, meu coração pegando na minha garganta e minha respiração travando e parando.

O dedo de Edward rastreou para baixo ao longo do meu queixo antes de cair fora.

Eu estava mordendo meu lábio tão forte que fiquei surpresa por não rasgar a pele.

Então, ele estava novamente sorrindo e segurando o dedo na minha frente.

Ele estava coberto de tinta branca.

"Sim." Edward sussurrou, inclinando-se perto e brincando. "Você definitivamente tem que tomar banho".

Depois disso, eu mal hesitei em chamar Alice, pois Edward me disse que ela também jantaria com a gente. Ela veio sem hesitar e disse-me que tipo de restaurante era, passando pelo meu armário até que encontrou um vestido apropriado. Era um azul profundo, sem alças e simples, e batendo logo abaixo dos meus joelhos. Até o momento em que eu saí do chuveiro, limpa e molhada, eu estava uma bagunça de nervos.

Jantar com Edward, jantar com a família de Edward. Não era a primeira vez.

Era a primeira vez que eu me importava.

Alice pareceu compreender isso, de alguma forma. Ela imediatamente assumiu o comando, escolhendo meus sapatos e um suéter leve, vestindo-me como uma boneca enquanto enrolava e brincava com meu cabelo e passava maquiagem sobre a minha pele com moderação.

Senti-me como se apenas cinco turvos minutos frenéticos tivessem passado antes de ela entregar-me para Edward no final das escadas.

No momento em que chegamos ao restaurante, eu não estava me sentindo mais confiante do que eu estava em casa. Olhando para Esme e Rosalie e Emmett, olhando para as belas toalhas de mesa branca e para as velas flamejando, olhando para os sussurros leves dos clientes em torno de mim, a única coisa que me impedia de correr para fora de lá era a minha mão no braço de Edward.

Ele queria que eu viesse.

"Hey, Bells." Emmett me cumprimentou, avançando e batendo as palmas no ombro de Edward. "Como é que está aquela sua vergonhosa caminhonete?"

"Funcionando." Respondi com um sorriso. "Rosalie realmente fez um ótimo trabalho".

Arrisquei um olhar para Rosalie, cujo rosto estava surpreendentemente lavado de toda a malícia. Ao contrário, ela parecia estranhamente neutra, sua expressão ilegível enquanto seus olhos se moviam ao longo dos meus quando ela me ouviu dizer o nome dela.

"Oi, Rosalie." Eu disse sem muita convicção, minha voz calma e meu coração batendo desconfortavelmente no meu peito.

"Bella." Ela assentiu com a cabeça em reconhecimento. Então, sem aviso ou escárnio, ela acrescentou, "Que bom que você pôde vir".

Eu pisquei em surpresa, momentaneamente pega de surpresa pelo sentimento. Recuperei-me rapidamente. "Obrigada por ter me convidado. Feliz aniversário".

"Nem me lembre." Rosalie fez uma careta.

Sem outra palavra, ela se virou e nos levou para a mesa. Esme passou por nós, seu braço ligado com o de Alice, Jasper logo atrás delas. Emmett ficou para trás um pouco com Edward e eu, ainda sorrindo o seu sorriso infecciosamente maravilhoso.

"Então, a caminhonete está funcionando?"

"Perfeitamente." Eu disse a ele. Então, com um olhar de soslaio para Edward, eu adicionei, "Embora eu não tenha tido a oportunidade de dirigi-la para canto nenhum, ainda".

Emmett compreendeu imediatamente, rindo alto e piscando para mim. "Edward está certamente preocupado".

"Eu posso ouvir você, você sabe." Edward interrompeu. Sua voz era leve e relaxada ao meu lado.

Olhei para ele com um sorriso no mesmo momento em que ele olhou para mim. Nossos olhos se encontraram e comecei a sentir a tensão e preocupação escapar do meu corpo, tudo relaxando com um momento e uma exalada lenta.

De alguma forma, inexplicavelmente, eu sabia que era por causa dele.

"Bem, na verdade, Edward." Eu o provoquei, sorrindo para ele. "Qual é o ponto de conseguir consertar a caminhonete se você ainda insiste em me levar às compras de supermercado no fim de semana, afinal?"

O sorriso de Edward caiu um pouco e ele limpou a garganta. "Estou dando a ela um... descanso." Ele explicou, hesitante.

Emmett riu. "Ele é um jovem tão sensível".

Quando chegamos à mesa, Edward puxou uma cadeira para mim ao lado de Alice. Agradeci a ele em silêncio, querendo não corar ou cair quando eu me sentei. Ele tomou o seu lugar na minha direita, Esme de frente para ele. Emmett se sentou perto de mim, com Jasper e Rosalie em lados opostos da extremidade. A garçonete veio com pão e água, anotando nossos pedidos de bebida de forma educada e diligente.

"Então, o telhado está melhor?" Emmett perguntou-me, agarrando dois pedaços de pão do cesto ansiosamente.

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Não há vazamentos até agora".

Ele balançou a cabeça de forma conhecedora, como se estivesse esperando minha resposta. "Deve ter sido tudo devido à minha experiente medição".

"Sem dúvida." Eu brinquei com um sorriso.

"Eu ouvi que vocês estavam pintando a casa também?"

"Bem, nós acabamos de terminar o antigo quarto no final da casa." Eu disse a ele, lançando um olhar na direção de Edward. "O exterior ainda tem um caminho a percorrer, mas... estamos chegando lá".

"Eu tenho que ir até lá e dar uma olhada em algum momento." Esme comentou calmamente, ouvindo a nossa conversa.

Meus olhos se moveram para os dela, sentindo-me subitamente culpada.

Era a casa dela, e nós a estávamos mudando.

Ela estava sorrindo para mim, porém, nada além de doçura e aprovação agradável em suas feições. Ela continuou, "Eu me senti tão culpada quando Carlisle e eu nos mudamos para a cidade. Foi como deixar um velho amigo. É terrível o quanto eu a deixei se acabar".

Eu balancei a cabeça vigorosamente. "Você tinha um monte de coisas para pensar".

O sorriso de Esme foi agoniado.

"Eu amava aquela casa." Ela disse suavemente. Em seguida, acrescentou, "E Carlisle amava aquela terra".

"Eu também." Respondi sem hesitar. "Realmente".

"Eu queria que você pudesse tê-lo conhecido melhor, Bella".

"Eu também".

"Bem, talvez você ainda possa. Tem tanta coisa dele ainda lá." Ela me disse, sua voz saudosa e suas palavras nostálgicas e amáveis. Então ela virou-se para o homem sentado ao meu lado, fazendo sinal para ele. "E aqui".

Olhei para Edward, sorridente e triste. Ele estendeu uma mão sobre a mesa para envolver os dedos firmemente ao redor dos de sua mãe.

Desviei o meu olhar quando um momento de silêncio significativo passou entre eles.

O silêncio durou apenas alguns segundos antes que Edward se virasse para Emmett e começasse uma conversa casual, mais uma vez.

Não demorou muito para que todo mundo estivesse conversando de modo agradável e fácil, o peso da dor, mais uma vez, foi trancado firmemente no coração de todos e cada um na mesa.

Eu me vi sendo arrastada para quase todas as conversas, achando mais fácil e sem esforço falar com essas pessoas que eu tinha conseguido conhecer e respeitar. Lembrei-me do jantar depois do funeral de Carlisle, o mesmo grupo de pessoas eram estranhos naquela época. _Eu_ tinha sido uma estranha naquela época. O medo e a culpa e o desconhecido haviam nos mantido à distância naquela noite.

Não havia nenhum traço de distância mais.

Senti-me rodeada, englobada pelo carinho e amor de uma família que eu estava começando a ver como minha. Olhei para o rosto deles e vi irmãs e irmãos, vi uma mãe. Comemos e bebemos e rimos e falamos e ficamos como se não houvesse nada que nos separasse um do outro.

E a maior diferença - de longe - era encontrada no homem suavizado, sorrindo ao meu lado.

Quando eu tinha chegado em Hartsel, eu tinha ouvido a maneira que Esme falava sobre Edward. Eu já tinha visto a maneira como ela olhava para ele. Aos olhos dela, ele era generoso e amável e inteligente e bonito. Ele era um homem sem falhas.

Cada momento que passei no Colorado, isso era tudo o que eu tinha visto nas pessoas. A forma como Alice e Jasper e até mesmo Emmett falavam dele, a maneira que Rosalie o defendeu tão ferozmente, o jeito que ela havia derretido em seus braços quando ela o viu, era algo que eu nunca tinha sido capaz de ver nele.

Ele só foi este homem nesta noite.

"Como estava o seu jantar?" Edward se inclinou e perguntou quando a garçonete começou a limpar os pratos da mesa, sua respiração quente tocando o exterior do meu ouvido.

Respondi levemente, "Bem, não era um sanduíche de manteiga de amendoim e geléia, mas eu gostei, de alguma forma".

Ele riu e balançou a cabeça, afastando-se de mim e se endireitando na cadeira.

Eu acrescentei com um suspiro satisfeito, "Eu não saía para jantar há séculos".

Vi Edward pausar com o canto do meu olho, senti seu olhar mudar de volta para mim quando ele colocou o garfo em cima da mesa. Olhei para todos os outros, observando que todos eles estavam envolvidos em conversas paralelas, antes de me virar para encará-lo com curiosidade. Fiquei surpresa ao ver seus olhos fixos no meu rosto, cada linha de feições marcada com uma intensidade rígida.

Após uma longa pausa, ele disse com firmeza, "Sinto muito, Bella".

Fiquei surpresa pelo tom enfático da sua voz, a sinceridade e o significado atados por trás do seu pedido de desculpas.

"Oh, está tudo bem." Eu zombei com um aceno desconfortável da minha mão. "Nós realmente não tínhamos muito tempo, e eu gosto muito de fazer e comer minha comida." Então fiz uma pausa e sorri um pouco antes de cutucar seu ombro divertidamente com o meu. "E, você sabe, às vezes conseguir que _você_ a faça".

O sorriso de resposta de Edward foi pequeno.

"Fico feliz." Ele disse com sinceridade. "Mas eu ainda sinto muito".

Mordi o lábio e balancei a cabeça, incapaz de arrastar os meus olhos dos dele, sabendo o pelo que ele estava realmente pedindo desculpas.

Eu sabia que era por todo o silêncio e as brigas, pelo quarto frio e pela sopa escorrendo pelas paredes da cozinha. Eu sabia que era pela lâmpada quebrada e passeios em silêncio para o supermercado. Eu sabia que era pela dor e espera e por morrer de fome dentro das paredes daquela casa. E tudo além disso. Tudo que veio antes também.

Edward sabia e ele sentia muito por isso.

Eu queria tanto sentir.

Antes que eu pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, ouvi Rosalie falar alto do outro lado da mesa.

"Eu gostaria de aproveitar esta oportunidade para sair do meu próprio jantar de aniversário." Ela anunciou a todos quando colocou o guardanapo ao lado do seu prato. "Eu estive levantando tão cedo para o trabalho ultimamente que estou completamente cansada".

Alice protestou que não haviam cantado os parabéns, Emmett reclamou que ele não tinha comido o suficiente, mas eu poderia dizer que não havia como realmente discutir com Rosalie. Este era o seu aniversário e teríamos de seguir suas regras, embora eu tivesse a impressão de que a maioria dos dias não fossem muito diferentes. Eu me virei para o relógio na parede do outro lado do restaurante, surpresa ao ver que estava ficando perto das dez horas. Eu não tinha percebido quanto tempo passamos aqui, o tempo parecendo correr sem minha consciência.

"Nós provavelmente devemos ir também." Edward disse, concordando com sua irmã. "Eu ainda tenho que levar Bella de volta para Hartsel".

Os irmãos Cullen se levantaram ao mesmo tempo, seus olhos se encontrando do outro lado da mesa. Limpei a garganta e me levantei também, seguida por um Emmett relutante.

Quando Esme se levantou, seus olhos caíram sobre seu filho imediatamente.

"Por que a Bella simplesmente não fica lá em casa, Edward?" Ela sugeriu, balançando a cabeça em minha direção, seu olhar não vacilando nenhuma vez do rosto do filho. "Ela deve estar cansada".

As sobrancelhas de Edward dispararam para cima e ele se virou para olhar para mim bruscamente, como se isso tivesse sido de alguma forma minha ideia.

Senti meu rosto aquecer quando olhei para ele, então para Esme, e então - contra a minha vontade - para Rosalie.

Ela estava assistindo a troca do outro lado da mesa; bela, alta e imponente. Havia uma carranca estragando seus lábios perfeitos, seus olhos afiados e focados não em mim dessa vez, mas em seu irmão.

Ele, no entanto, _estava_ olhando para mim.

Sentindo como se ele estivesse esperando por uma resposta, eu falei, "Eu... o que você achar melhor. Você é o único motorista. Eu... estou praticamente à sua mercê".

Eu me recusei a encontrar seus olhos quando parei.

Em seguida, "Certo".

Quando ouvi o seu consentimento, o acordo e bondade em sua voz, pude sentir meu coração começar a bater em um ritmo irracionalmente rápido no meu peito.

Eu disse a mim mesma que não sabia o por quê.

Eu estava quieta e educada no carro, agradecendo por Edward me convidar e dizendo-lhe que eu tinha adorado o jantar. Ele estava de volta ao modo educado e gentil, mas eu podia ver que ele estava preocupado. Eu conhecia a expressão que ele usava em seu rosto quando ele estava pensando muito sobre algo que o estava incomodando, e ele estava a usando agora como um sinal luminoso intermitente.

Em vez de perguntar-lhe, eu fiquei em silêncio.

Assim que nós puxamos para a estrada, Edward recebeu um telefonema em seu celular de um dos seus colegas de trabalho. A conversa foi breve e quando ele desligou o telefone, ele me perguntou se eu me importaria de parar no hospital para pegar alguns arquivos de um caso no caminho de casa.

Eu disse a ele simplesmente, "Eu adoraria ver onde você trabalha".

Eu quase sussurrei isso.

Cinco minutos depois estávamos andando pelo hospital, silencioso e escuro, com apenas uma pequena quantidade de pessoal ainda trabalhando a uma hora tão tardia. As mulheres que trabalhavam nos balcões desse andar o cumprimentaram com um aceno, olhando para mim com curiosidade, mas sem dizer nada e não fazendo nenhum movimento para se apresentar. Edward não parou para nos apresentar, de qualquer maneira. Ele simplesmente conduziu-me para a frente, pedindo desculpas pelo inconveniente enquanto caminhávamos.

Eu não tinha certeza se ele estava nervoso ou agitado.

Olhei em cada centímetro do hospital com olhos arregalados e interessados.

"Desculpe por isso." Edward se desculpou pela oitava vez quando saímos do elevador e nos dirigimos em direção ao laboratório. "Isso provavelmente poderia ter esperado até amanhã, mas eu pensei que já que estávamos tão perto do hospital, de qualquer jeito..."

"Está realmente tudo bem, Edward." Eu insisti. "Pare de se preocupar".

Edward virou-se para sorrir para mim, duro e forçado, antes de levar-me através do laboratório vazio para uma minúscula sala no lado mais distante. Ele puxou as chaves do bolso e destrancou a porta rapidamente, segurando a porta para mim enquanto acendeu as luzes. Dentro havia uma mesa com apenas um computador, mantida completamente limpa e imaculada. Havia uma luminária e uma lata de lixo pequena e não muito mais. A sala era pequena o suficiente para que, mesmo os poucos itens esparsos que estavam lá, fizessem o espaço parecer apertado.

Assisti quando Edward fez o seu caminho até o pequeno armário de arquivamento com duas gavetas na parede oposta, com uma familiaridade óbvia.

"Esse é... você tem um escritório?" Eu perguntei surpresa, girando ao redor rapidamente, olhando em cada centímetro quadrado da pequena sala.

Edward olhou para mim do armário, fazendo uma pausa em sua busca a fim de sorrir para mim, diversão em seus olhos. "Se você quiser chamá-lo assim".

Ele voltou a folhear as pastas de papel e eu me movi para um pouco mais adiante, correndo a mão sobre a superfície lisa da mesa. Quando levantei meus dedos, eles estavam completamente limpos. Nem um pouquinho de pó ou detritos sendo encontrados.

"Você não sabe a sorte que tem." Eu sussurrei, não tendo certeza se ele podia me ouvir, ou se eu ainda queria que ele ouvisse.

"Sorte?" Edward repetiu em surpresa, agarrando em uma das pastas triunfantemente e endireitando-se quando a gaveta fechou. Ele se virou para mim, as sobrancelhas ainda franzidas. "Bella, a mesa toma oitenta por cento do espaço aqui dentro".

"E?"

Vi a preocupação começar a fluir no rosto de Edward. Ele estendeu as mãos e encolheu os ombros em questão, sem saber.

"Você tem um emprego. Você tem uma carreira." Eu disse a ele, minha voz surpreendentemente firme. Comecei a andar na frente da mesa, sem saber por que de repente eu me senti tão agitada, tão desesperada. "Você tem uma educação e você trabalhou duro e você sabe como agir na sociedade e você contribui e ajuda as pessoas e você só... você vem aqui e você aprende coisas novas todos os dias. Você faz o que você ama e você dá isso de volta para as pessoas e é simplesmente..."

Fiz uma pausa, tentando descobrir como forçar a admissão dos meus lábios.

Isso escapou em um sussurro. "Eu quero tanto isso".

Edward deu um passo em minha direção, parecendo preocupado.

"Bella..."

"Mas eu nem sequer sei _o que_ eu quero!" Eu o cortei abruptamente, as palavras correndo para fora de mim de repente. Eu não tinha certeza de onde elas estavam vindo de repente, mas as senti ligadas com a casa e Esme e Alice e com o jantar com sua família. Principalmente, as palavras vieram do lugar onde eu estava aqui, olhando para ele e seu escritório. E, tão vago e frenético e irracional como parecia, eu não pude parar as palavras de sair. "Eu não sei no que eu sou boa, ou do que eu gosto, ou quem algum dia poderia me contratar. Eu sou simplesmente essa pessoa inútil, que não pode fazer nada além de _querer _fazer alguma coisa".

"Bella..."

Eu podia sentir as lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto, sem parar, minhas bochechas ficando quentes e vermelhas e encharcadas.

Eu não sabia por que eu estava chorando até que as palavras foram tiradas dos meus lábios, por nada mais do que a expressão preocupada no rosto dele.

"Eu não sei como ser uma boa pessoa." Eu disse a ele impotente.

"Bella..."

Ele deu mais um passo em minha direção e estendeu seu braço, sua mão vindo descansar no meu ombro direito. Um choque de calor percorreu-me, começando onde sua pele tocou a minha e ramificando-se em ondas através do meu corpo inteiro.

"O quê?" Perguntei finalmente, tomando uma respiração profunda, incapaz de me mover em direção a ele, ou para longe dele.

"Pare." Ele ordenou-me, sua voz suave.

Tomei uma respiração profunda trêmula, tentando controlar as lágrimas.

Não havia necessidade. Eu tinha parado de chorar no momento em que ele colocou a mão em mim.

Sua outra mão levantou e eu podia sentir seu dedo escovando minha mandíbula suavemente. Em seguida, sua cabeça mergulhou ligeiramente para baixo, então nós estávamos olho no olho. Não importava porque meus olhos estavam trancados em sua boca quando ele falou. "Tudo que eu tenho, você pode ter".

Eu não sabia se ele realmente acreditava nisso.

"Até mesmo um escritório de merda?" Eu chorei.

A preocupação abrandou sutilmente do rosto de Edward e ele sorriu. "Até mesmo um escritório de merda".

"Como você sabe disso?" Perguntei a ele, minha voz vacilante.

Edward ficou em silêncio por um longo tempo.

Então ele suspirou e ambas as mãos dele caíram aos seus lados e ele deu um passo para trás. Não foi uma retirada. Ele correu uma mão pelo seu cabelo e eu pude vê-lo pensar, considerando a questão. Senti a ausência do seu toque com cada centímetro do meu corpo.

Finalmente, os olhos de Edward encontraram os meus.

"Porque eu conheço _você_." Ele disse com um aceno firme. "E se você quer uma vida diferente, você vai ter isso." Então ele parou por um instante antes de sorrir e acrescentar, "Você vai ter o que quiser".

Eu não sabia se ele realmente acreditava nisso.

Mas eu acreditei.

Dei um passo para a frente, agarrei a frente do seu casaco e o puxei para mim.

Houve uma respiração profunda - a minha, ou a dele - e nossas bocas se uniram.

* * *

Meus olhos caíram sobre Edward assim que eu fechei a porta. Eu podia ver o topo da sua cabeça sobre o sofá, caído um pouco para o lado.

A TV estava no mudo e estática, flashes de luz no fundo de um apartamento escuro e silencioso.

O mais silenciosamente que pude, andei até ao lado dele, vendo sua forma dormindo. Sua respiração era uniforme e lenta, uma imagem de contentamento. Ele ainda estava com suas roupas de trabalho, sua gravata ainda confortável em torno do seu pescoço. Eu gentilmente levantei seu braço esquerdo e examinei o relógio, gemendo baixinho quando vi o quão tarde era. Eu não tinha certeza de quanto tempo eu estive andando desde que eu tinha saído daquela cafeteria, recuperando-me da minha conversa com Jacob.

Eu me perguntei quanto tempo Edward tinha ficado acordado, esperando por mim.

Com movimentos calmos e suaves, eu afrouxei sua gravata, deslizando-a do seu pescoço e a colocando no sofá ao lado dele. Desabotoei os punhos das suas mangas, rolando-os ligeiramente para cima, deixando meus dedos arrastarem ao longo dos seus finos braços pálidos.

Pestanas escuras voaram contra sua face pálida, e então ele estava acordado e olhando para mim.

Ele sorriu para mim, ajoelhando-me entre suas pernas, minhas mãos deslizando dos seus braços para descansar à toa sobre suas coxas. Sua mão levantou e escovou alguns dos cabelos do meu rosto, enfiando-os atrás da minha orelha em um gesto incrivelmente terno.

"Onde você estava?" Ele me perguntou, sua voz áspera e rouca de sono. Seus olhos ainda estavam pesados e caídos e opacos.

Ele não estava chateado ou confuso ou qualquer coisa, exceto preocupado.

Eu olhei para ele e vi o quanto ele me amava.

Só a mim.

"Peça-me novamente." Eu disse.

"Pedir a você o quê?"

"Peça-me novamente... para casar com você".

* * *

**Nota da Irene:** _Estava morrendo de vontade de voltar a postar assim que terminei os capitulos das fics._

_Meninas, esse um mês foi fantástico, minhas pervinhas Ju, Titinha e Rafa vieram me visitar em Manaus e eu e elas fomos visitar a Rafa em BH. Muitooo bom._

_Então, hoje é um lindo dia 15 e eu vou postar um capítulo de cada fic. Segunda retorno com o cronograma normal._

_**E estou lançando um novo desafio:** De todas essas fics postadas, a que receber mais reviews ganhará um capítulo a mais na semana que vem.  
_

_Obrigado a todas que me esperaram voltar. \o/ Obrigado a Ju que betou tudooooo pra mim._


	33. A Resposta

**Capítulo 32 - A Resposta**

Eu me concentrei no meu batimento cardíaco e na minha respiração.

Inspirar. Exalar.

Tum.

Tum.

Tum.

Lenta e pesada e batendo em minhas têmporas.

Eu estava no pequeno escritório, não me movendo, não mexendo meus dedos e eu estava de volta a Nova York. Seus olhos duros em mim, observando. Senti o medo e o peso e o julgamento pressionando em mim e foi como se os últimos meses nunca tivessem acontecido. Aquele cuidado fácil, aquela construção lenta de conforto e confiança, desaparecendo em um instante.

No instante em que ele tinha me afastado.

Eu não sabia quanto tempo estive parada ali. Tinha se passado, pelo menos, dez minutos desde que ele tinha afundado na cadeira atrás da sua mesa. Eu não sabia se era o choque ou fúria ou confusão que o havia movido porque meus olhos estavam fixos firmemente no chão.

Inspirar. Exalar.

Tum.

Tum.

Tum.

Meu coração não estava correndo mais. Nada de emoção, nada de adrenalina. Eu tinha o forçado a abrandar, temperando-o com a força constante do ar e silêncio. Mas ainda era espesso em meus ouvidos, tremendo meu corpo, vibrando em meus ossos.

"Sinto muito".

As palavras deixaram meus lábios automaticamente.

Meus lábios que ainda estavam em chamas.

Lábios batidos contra os dele, duros contra a sua leve surpresa. Minha mão segurando e apertando e puxando sua camisa, colarinho e peito, segurando o tecido em minhas mãos e forçando-o contra mim e ainda mais perto. Eu podia sentir a tensão em seu corpo, eu entendi isso, e segui em frente. Eu sabia que podia levá-lo a responder a mim. Eu sempre tinha sido capaz de fazer isso. Beijar, tocar, foder. Murmúrios em um trem, gritos nas escadas, paredes coloridas de sopa. Não importava como ele se sentia sobre mim. Não importava como eu me sentia a respeito dele. Eu sempre poderia levá-lo a responder.

E ele respondeu.

Violentamente.

Na fração de segundo que meus lábios se separaram, minha língua mal correndo para fora com a intenção de forçar seus lábios a se moverem e separarem e tomarem, senti suas mãos no meu corpo. O vento em minhas costas. Tropecei para trás com a força do seu empurrão, destemperada pela consciência e com a força do desespero.

Eu quase caí, a única coisa impedindo foi o tamanho do seu escritório. Em vez de chão, encontrei o meu corpo pressionado contra a porta. Pulmões vazios de ar. Meus ombros batendo afiados contra a madeira que, provavelmente, deve ter doído. Eu não senti. Eu não conseguia sentir nada além dos seus olhos.

Arregalados. Verdes.

Horrorizados.

Eu pisei em direção a ele automaticamente, ele recuou em resposta.

Eu compreendi, então.

Eu não tinha me movido daquele lugar. Deixei cair meus olhos para o chão e me mantive completamente imóvel. Eu estava esperando que ele falasse. Esperando que ele me dissesse.

Ele não disse nada.

Em cada par de minutos, perfurei o silêncio com um pedido de desculpas.

Ele nunca respondeu.

Eu o ouvi ir para a cadeira atrás da mesa e sentar-se.

Inspirar. Exalar.

Tum.

Tum.

Tum.

Tomei uma respiração irregular, quebrando o ritmo. "Sinto mui-"

"Por favor." Sua voz ecoou, aguda e rápida e com raiva quando ele interrompeu. Áspera e amarga. "Não se desculpe de novo".

Senti meu corpo inteiro tencionar ao som da sua voz. Chamas lamberam meu rosto.

Isto era o que eu estava esperando.

Eu tinha sido preparada, cercada pela sua raiva. Eu tinha achado que essa era a resposta mais provável quando percebi que eu tinha calculado tudo muito mal. Arruinado. Tudo estava em ruínas. E agora teríamos que voltar para a raiva e o ódio e o silêncio.

Um intenso sentimento lavou através de mim com o pensamento, um mais consumidor do que o arrependimento, mais angustiante do que a frustração.

Eu descobri como Edward se sentiu no funeral de Carlisle.

Dizendo adeus.

"Você está... chorando?" Eu o ouvi novamente, através das batidas, sua voz ainda irritada. Agora atada com choque. Uma incredulidade que eu não conseguia entender. Ele _sabia_ que eu era fraca.

"Eu..." Minha voz vacilou.

Ouvi um suspiro de frustração.

"_Não diga que você sente muito._" Ele rosnou para fora, com a voz mais calma agora.

Engoli com algum esforço e senti meus dentes morderem meu lábio, a dor permitindo-me parar o fluxo de lágrimas viajando silenciosamente pelo meu rosto.

"Olha, Bella." Edward suspirou, sua voz suave agora, seu tom deliberadamente sem emoção. Sem desejos. Controlado. Emoção sufocada. "Eu não quis dizer..." Ele parou. Então, "Eu simplesmente não posso te ouvir pedir desculpas de novo".

Havia algo em sua voz quando ele pronunciou as palavras com cuidado.

Lentamente, muito lentamente, forcei meus olhos para cima, arrastando-os ao longo das linhas da mesa diante de mim, até que eu podia ver suas mãos cruzadas sobre o topo, os braços, os ombros, pescoço, rosto. Olhos.

Eu vi a raiva que eu tinha ouvido. Mas isso não era tudo. Havia ainda horror. Repulsa. E, estranhamente, preocupação.

Eu tremi levemente enquanto reunia coragem para falar através da minha vergonha, meu medo.

Eu _tinha_ que corrigir isso.

Eu _não poderia_ voltar para a forma como estávamos.

"Eu... eu não quero que você fique com raiva de mim." Minha voz tremeu um pouco, minhas palavras saturadas com lágrimas e afundando terrivelmente a esperança.

Edward fechou os olhos.

"Eu não estou bravo com você." Ele respirou. "Estou bravo comigo mesmo".

Seus olhos ainda fechados, estendi a mão rapidamente e sequei as lágrimas desconfortáveis do meu rosto, manchas salgadas e molhadas em minhas mãos, até o meu vestido. Senti minhas sobrancelhas franzindo em confusão, não sabendo como reagir, não querendo acreditar nele. Não querendo ter esperança.

Eu assisti, meus lábios se abrindo ligeiramente para liberar um pequeno suspiro de surpresa quando a cabeça de Edward caiu em suas mãos, seus dedos em seus cabelos em frustração.

"Eu não posso acreditar que estamos aqui de novo." Eu mal ouvi suas palavras, resmungando em seus pulsos.

Eu achava que sabia o que ele queria dizer.

Eu não podia acreditar nisso também. De volta ao escritório e ao medo e à tensão.

Mas então eu não sabia o que ele quis dizer quando ele continuou: "Como pude ser tão ignorante? Como eu pude fazer isso com você, depois de tudo?"

Eu não acho que ele realmente estava falando comigo.

Eu lhe respondi do mesmo jeito.

"Você não _fez_ nada." Minha voz não tremeu muito.

A cabeça de Edward se levantou das suas mãos, seus olhos atirando para os meus. A amargura estava lá, dominando e colorindo jade.

"Eu não fiz?" Ele exigiu.

Toda a auto-aversão que eu não podia entender, não conseguia segurar, não podia conhecer.

Não havia nada a dizer em resposta a isso.

À medida que olhávamos um para o outro, ele sentado atrás da sua mesa, eu de pé diante dele, exposta e pensando em um vestido azul, eu assisti o ressentimento desaparecer lentamente em tristeza.

Eu a reconheci.

Sua voz ficou calma e controlada quando ele listou seus pecados. "Eu forcei você a vir pra cá. Eu fiz você ficar. Abusei de você e a chantageei a viver neste lugar..." Sua voz caiu para nada, seus lábios se movendo por alguns segundos depois que ele parou de falar.

Ele falou como se estivesse confessando.

O que me fez o seu padre.

Ou o seu Deus.

Senti minha cabeça balançando. "Você me disse que eu poderia partir. Eu _escolhi_ ficar".

"Sim, eu disse que você poderia partir." Ele disse, latindo uma risada, um som miserável. "Eu disse as palavras. Mas eu as disse sabendo que você não faria isso. Que você _não podia_.".

"Como você poderia _saber _disso?" Sussurrei. Era para isso soar reconfortante, retórico, como se eu tivesse pesado minhas opções por dias e dias e minha decisão foi tomada de forma completamente consciente.

E saiu como uma pergunta.

Não retórica.

"Da mesma forma que você sabia." Ele respondeu. Seus olhos caíram em suas mãos, que tinham retornado à sua mesa. Dobradas. "Você já sentiu como se você tivesse uma escolha?"

Abri minha boca para dizer que é _claro_ que eu tinha uma escolha. Que eu estava confiante o suficiente para tomar uma decisão, que eu era forte o suficiente para ir embora, que eu era corajosa o suficiente para ficar sozinha.

Era uma mentira.

As opções nunca foram pesadas.

Não havia opções para mim.

Edward viu minha hesitação com um amargo e relutante triunfo.

"Eu me satisfiz e me consolei com a sua miséria." Ele me disse. Sua voz era tranquila, mas era forte novamente. Obrigando-me a ouvir as suas palavras. Sentir cada solavanco de surpresa e dor. "Por meses eu assisti você sofrer e eu me alegrava com isso, sabendo que você não poderia escapar daqui. Que você era obrigada a ficar comigo da maneira que eu costumava me sentir obrigado a ficar com você".

Inspirar. Exalar.

Tum.

Tum.

Tum.

"E agora eu descobri que todo esse tempo que você..." Sua voz falhou e ele parou.

Seus olhos estavam nos meus e eu era incapaz de desviar o olhar.

Eu não queria.

Eu podia sentir a sua voz, cada sílaba, em cada centímetro de mim. Eu podia ouvir a culpa que saturava cada palavra. Eu estava começando a compreender, realmente compreender. Eu o senti afastar-me e o horror em seus olhos e eu podia sentir seu coração batendo tão forte quanto o meu.

"Mas as coisas estão melhores entre nós agora." Eu disse a ele, tentando não soar como se eu estivesse implorando. "Você mesmo disse. As coisas estão melhores".

Ele olhou para mim por um longo momento.

Então, ele acenou com a cabeça ligeiramente.

"Eu não quero ver você sofrer por mais tempo." Ele admitiu. "Eu quero ver você feliz novamente." Ele hesitou antes de acrescentar: "Ou... pela primeira vez".

"Você já me viu feliz." Eu disse rapidamente, reflexivamente.

Edward deu um pequeno sorriso e olhou-me intensamente.

"Eu vi você presa. Eu vi você se virar. Eu vi você aceitar".

"Eu sou diferente agora." Eu insisti. "Este lugar me fez diferente." Então, mais suave, "_Você_ me fez diferente".

Seus olhos liberaram os meus novamente e ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, desviando o olhar. Para qualquer lugar, menos meu rosto. Meu rosto que eu tinha certeza que estava implorando a ele.

_Escute-me._

_Eu não sou a mesma_.

"Eu acredito em você".

Suas palavras deveriam ter sido um alívio.

Elas eram o que eu queria.

Ele podia ver o mesmo que eu podia, que ele estava sentado atrás da sua mesa e eu estava em pé diante dele e ele estava com raiva e eu estava com medo e isso tinha acontecido antes.

_Nós não éramos os mesmos_.

Não importava.

Suas palavras foram polidas e rendidas e _definitivas_.

Tomei uma respiração profunda. Assentindo através da dor da realização, a agonia que vinha com uma mudança de percepção, uma mudança que não podia mais ser ignorada.

"Mas você está diferente também. Você não me quer mais." Não era uma pergunta.

"Você acha que eu iria?" Edward perguntou.

Ele queria uma resposta.

Ele queria saber.

Por que agora?

Por que ele?

Por que nós?

Eu _achava_ que ele ainda poderia me querer?

Eu respondi a ele. "Você me disse 'para sempre'".

Não havia verdades absolutas.

Ele respondeu-me. "Você me disse 'nunca'".

Não havia verdades absolutas. Mas havia limites.

"Eu cometi um erro." Eu disse.

Seus olhos estreitaram para mim, eu pude ver uma ligeira onda de choque, de apreensão em suas feições.

"Beijar você." Eu esclareci através dos meus dentes. Eu podia sentir-me quebrando sob cada palavra, desejando que ele não me fizesse dizê-las. Mas eu tinha que fazer isso. Eu tinha que corrigir isso. Eu não era mais impotente. "Foi um erro, um deslize. Isso não vai acontecer novamente, eu prometo".

Houve um silêncio que se estendeu por décadas, a última palavra tocando no ar, desafiando tudo.

Eu fiquei de frente para ele, forçando o meu corpo a ficar parado e ereto.

Eu sabia que ele queria outra coisa. Ele queria que eu dissesse a ele que isso não tinha significado nada, que eu tinha simplesmente me afeiçoado a ele de novo, que eu estava confusa ou nostálgica ou solitária. Ele estava esperando que eu tornasse isso em nada, do jeito que eu sempre fazia antes. Da maneira que ele tinha se acostumado. O lugar em que ambos estávamos confortáveis.

Eu não queria que nós ficássemos confortáveis.

Eu deixaria isso ser o que era.

Um deslize.

Eu não sabia se ele aceitaria isso.

Depois de um longo momento, Edward olhou para o relógio em seu pulso. Eu o vi engolir e levantar em seus pés.

"Nós devemos ir." Ele disse calmamente.

_Nós._

Eu concordei silenciosamente e me virei, atingindo a porta em dois pequenos passos e balançando-a aberta.

Eu o ouvi atrás de mim. "Bella".

Virei-me. Ele havia se movido em torno da sua mesa, arquivos na mão, olhando-me com uma expressão indescritível no rosto, como se quisesse dizer algo, mas não tivesse certeza de como dizer isso.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei, esperando com uma polidez tensa.

Ele suspirou. "Nada".

Saí pela porta, mas esperei para que ele a fechasse e trancasse. Eu o segui pelos corredores do hospital mais uma vez, o labirinto em sentido inverso.

As enfermeiras desejaram uma boa noite a Edward, e ele respondeu agradavelmente. Eu podia ver a tensão pela maneira como ele caminhava, a tensão que tinha tudo a ver com a minha presença três passos atrás dele, mas eu duvidava que alguém mais pudesse ver a diferença entre o homem que entrou e o homem que estava saindo.

Tentei imitar o meu comportamento despreocupado e curioso de mais cedo.

Edward fez isso parecer quase sem esforço.

Senti-me mais feroz e óbvia.

Ninguém estava prestando atenção, de qualquer maneira.

Eu me vi olhando para baixo para os pés de Edward, combinando os meus passos aos seus.

Quando voltamos para o carro, Edward não abriu a minha porta para mim.

Eu não fiquei ofendida.

O caminho de volta para a casa foi completamente silencioso.

A cada segundo, tornava-se mais espesso, mais aparente. Seu desafio, a minha penitência. Um teste para nós dois. Senti um lampejo de irritação crescer dentro do meu peito, aumentando e construindo até que cada um dos meus músculos ficou rígido com a raiva, meu queixo tencionou e travou com o desejo de falar. Eu podia sentir o silêncio impotente da minha própria culpa, o conhecimento de que, pelo menos esta noite, eu tinha que ficar em silêncio. Eu tinha que mostrar a ele que eu estava pesarosa por tê-lo beijado, que eu não me ressentia pela sua rejeição. Minha aceitação calma fez o beijo significativo, mas sugeria um remorso que eu não sentia.

Amanhã, eu o forçaria a falar comigo. Amanhã eu consertaria tudo, reconstruiria a confiança que eu tinha perdido inadvertidamente. Amanhã teríamos uma outra discussão, ou outra briga, ou outra qualquer coisa.

Poderíamos seguir em frente.

Amanhã.

Ele tinha aceitado meu pedido de desculpas.

Ele tinha dito "nós".

Eu não tinha estragado tudo.

Eu tinha tempo.

Tentei olhar pela janela pela maioria do caminho. Meus olhos continuaram vagando para ele. Ele parecia relaxado, à vontade, perdido em pensamentos.

Suas mãos não estavam relaxadas.

Elas estrangulavam o volante até que entramos no caminho da casa.

Eu podia ver uma das luzes ainda acesas na casa. Esme devia ter esperado por nós, provavelmente querendo me colocar no meu quarto. Ela era minha mãe de uma forma que a minha nunca foi. Ser amável e perfeita e tudo que eu já tinha almejado e estava apenas aprendendo a aceitar.

Eu não queria encará-la agora.

Mas eu encararia.

Estendi a mão para a maçaneta para abrir a porta, movendo-me no meu lugar para sair, quando senti uma leve pressão no meu braço esquerdo.

A mão de Edward.

"Bella." Ele disse o meu nome suavemente.

Fiz uma pausa e me virei no meu lugar, não permitindo-me realmente sentir o seu toque. Ignorando o calor dele na minha pele, fingindo alívio quando ele me soltou.

Eu esperei.

Ele lutou.

Finalmente, ele falou em um sussurro. "Cada diferença em você, cada mudança que você lutou para conseguir... tudo seria por nada se você cedesse à dependência, se você se perdesse no passado".

Minhas sobrancelhas franziram levemente, pensando que eu entendia, mas não querendo ter certeza.

"Eu não estou procurando repetir o que tínhamos." Eu disse a ele. Eu estava orgulhosa de como eu mantive minha voz neutra.

Edward olhou para longe, respirando firme enquanto enfrentava a frente da casa.

"Não há nenhuma outra opção." Ele disse com certeza. "Eu _sou_ o seu passado".

Eu não tirei os olhos dele. Ele não olhou para mim.

Ele esperou.

Eu lutei.

Foi o meu sussurro desta vez. "Então esta é a parte onde eu deveria deixar você ir?"

Edward se virou e olhou para mim, por um longo tempo.

Então ele se inclinou para mim. Eu me senti recuar instintivamente, pressionando-me encostada contra o assento enquanto meus olhos arregalavam de surpresa. Houve um breve momento, quando eu o vi levantar os braços, que eu pensei que ele me tocaria. Puxaria. Abraçaria.

O porta-luvas se abriu e eu ouvi algo deslizar para fora, mas eu estava olhando para o seu rosto. Inexpressivo.

Assim como o meu.

Eu o vi inclinar para trás em seu assento, segurando uma pequena pilha de papéis.

Então, tão calmamente, ele os estendeu para mim.

Eles estavam em minhas mãos.

Eu li o cabeçalho.

_Petição para Dissolução de Casamento._

Senti o peso silencioso quando elas caíram em meu colo.

Sua voz.

"Esta é a parte onde _eu_ deveria deixar você ir".

* * *

**Nota da Irene:**_ *momento de silencio*_

_*Bate a cabeça na parede*_

_*Bate no Edward*_

_*Corre gritando*_

_Até amanhã em Fridays, que virá com um extra_

_=/_


	34. O Casamento

**Capítulo 33 - O Casamento**

"Eu não estou pedindo para você assiná-lo agora..."

"Leve todo o tempo que você precisar..."

"Pense nisso..."

"Eu sei que você vai perceber que esta é a decisão certa para nós dois..."

"Por favor, diga alguma coisa..."

"Bella?"

O primeiro e último ruído que eu reconheci foi o som da porta do carro clicando fechada.

Eu não me lembro do que Edward tinha falado comigo no carro, sentenças nervosas fragmentadas, até muito mais tarde.

O som da porta do carro fechando atrás de mim trouxe-me de volta à realidade. Eu estava do lado de fora, meus dedos no punho do metal frio pressionado contra o macio da minha palma. Na minha outra mão, o papel. Eu tinha piscado quando a luz de dentro do carro desapareceu lentamente, lançando escuridão sobre o seu rosto. Ele esteve olhando diretamente para a frente. Seu perfil em um contorno escuro, sombreado e afiado. Meus olhos tinham viajado para o movimento constante dos seus cílios, o formato da sua boca, a subida e descida do seu peito. Ele tinha permanecido imóvel, não fazendo nenhum movimento para me seguir.

Depois do que pareceram horas que eu sabia ser um segundo, eu tinha soltado a maçaneta e continuei a caminhar para a casa em silêncio. No momento em que cheguei à porta da frente, eu podia sentir a dormência me deixando, sendo substituída pela consciência de quente e frio.

Eu respirei pesadamente. Deliberadamente e lentamente.

Olhei para a porta na minha frente, reunindo minha coragem para abri-la.

Eu tremi.

Eu podia ouvir a voz do meu pai vindo de trás daquela porta, e ainda assim em uma grande distância. A distância do tempo, estendendo atrás de mim e se misturando irremediavelmente com o presente.

"Você está pronta aí, Bells?"

Eu estava em um vestido azul e um suéter, segurando alguns papéis brancos que terminariam um casamento.

Eu estava em um vestido branco e um véu, segurando um pequeno buquê de flores azuis que começariam um casamento.

"Sim, papai." Houve um pequeno tremor em minha voz. Foi o último momento de fraqueza que eu me permiti ter.

Em pé em uma sala sozinha, no dia do meu casamento.

Ninguém para criar confusão sobre mim. Não querendo criar confusão sobre mim mesma.

Sem complicações.

Minha mãe não tinha se oferecido para me ajudar a ficar pronta. Ninguém tinha. Jessica e Lauren teriam se eu tivesse as chamado para madrinhas. Eu não chamei. Eu não queria nada.

Eu nunca pensei que não querer nada causaria tantos problemas.

Bati em minhas bochechas levemente, certificando-me de que elas não estavam molhadas de lágrimas ou rubor quente, antes de eu abrir a porta rapidamente e sair para o corredor. Meu pai estava esperando por mim, parecendo desconfortável e inseguro em seu smoking. Senti-me sorrir um pouco quando ele se moveu e olhou para mim e se moveu um pouco mais.

"Você parece... ah, você está linda, Bells." Eu nunca tinha ouvido meu pai dizer nada tão forçado e estranho.

Olhei para baixo quando murmurei o meu agradecimento.

Eu não estava qualquer coisa perto de linda.

Eu estive olhando para mim mesma no espelho por horas. Cada cabelo estava no lugar, o vestido era lindo, meu rosto composto e a imagem perfeita. A calma e o silêncio tinham atingido uma pedra, uma estátua impecável. Eu sabia que eu parecia a noiva perfeita. Eu sabia disso sem vaidade.

Assim como eu sabia o que estava faltando.

O barulho, a imperfeição, o _brilho_. O brilho que toda noiva deveria ter, cada futura-mamãe, e eu não tinha. Isso tinha sido tirado de mim, arrancado. Eu poderia olhar para mim mesma em um vestido branco, diamantes no meu cabelo e ao redor do meu pescoço e não sentir nada. Eu podia sentir os movimentos na minha barriga - os pequenos chutes - e eu pressionei a minha mão, não para sentir e me alegrar, mas para parar o movimento.

Ninguém notaria a diferença, minha quietude, exceto, talvez, o homem que estava em pé na minha frente, se deslocando nervosamente e evitando meus olhos.

Eu não tinha certeza de que eu poderia fazer o meu pai pensar que eu estava feliz.

Eu estava grata de que eu não tivesse que tentar.

Ele parecia mais do que contente por conduzir-me pelo corredor e não dizer nada sobre isso.

"Vamos?" Ele me ofereceu o braço.

Sorri fracamente e o peguei, envolvendo meu braço esquerdo em torno do seu direito. Eu o senti apertá-lo por um momento, pressionando o comprimento da minha pele nua contra o seu lado do smoking. Quase um abraço, um movimento de incentivo.

Eu assenti para ele solenemente.

Eu não queria incentivo para o que eu estava prestes a fazer.

Não naquele momento.

Meu pai não estava esperando por mim do outro lado _desta_ porta.

Enrolei o papel na minha mão, tentando torná-lo tão pequeno quanto possível, desejando que eu tivesse um casaco ou uma bolsa para enterrá-lo dentro. Eu não queria mais tocá-lo, não queria sentir a minha pele memorizando sua textura, e o esmagando quando o meu punho o apertou nervosamente.

Coloquei minha mão esquerda na maçaneta da porta, perguntando-me se ela estava trancada.

Não estava.

Éramos esperados, afinal de contas.

Empurrei a porta aberta e entrei na sala - a cozinha - e parei quase que imediatamente. Eu podia sentir minha respiração travar e segurar firme no meu peito. Eu estava esperando ver Esme, ser forçada a manter minha face composta pelo seu amor e carinho e compreensão. Eu tinha ficado insegura sobre se eu poderia, ou não, fazer isso. Eu tinha calculado a melhor forma de me impedir de irromper em lágrimas, impotente e atirando-me a seus pés. Implorando por um perdão que apenas o seu filho poderia me dar.

Não era Esme que esperava.

Rosalie – linhas douradas altas e cheia de ângulos - sentada à mesa da cozinha, lendo o jornal calmamente.

"Por que você demorou tanto?" Ela resmungou, não olhando para cima imediatamente.

Meu corpo inteiro se contraiu, bloqueando, controlando e nem sequer perto de chorar. Eu não tinha certeza se era apenas surpresa, ou se era um medo genuíno. Com uma respiração vacilante, fechei a porta atrás de mim. Quando ouviu o clique, os olhos afiados de Rosalie estalaram para o meu rosto. Eu vi o seu olhar vacilar por um momento, piscando para a porta fechada atrás de mim, antes de se fixarem de volta ao meu rosto. Eu não conseguia ler sua expressão.

Parecia que ela estava esperando por uma resposta.

_Por que você demorou tanto?_

Respirei fundo, gaguejando e parando algumas vezes. "Eu... nós... Edward recebeu um telefonema no caminho de volta. Ele teve que parar no hospital para pegar alguma coisa." Eu disse a ela com cuidado, meu coração parando um pouco quando eu me ouvi falar as palavras.

Tão casual, tão fácil.

"E onde está Edward agora?" Ela exigiu saber.

Engoli quando ela largou o jornal.

Sua expressão era cuidadosamente neutra, como se ela estivesse escondendo alguma coisa.

Seus olhos ficaram olhando atrás de mim para a porta fechada.

"Ele está no carro." Respondi a ela, minha voz calma, mas firme.

Os olhos de Rosalie estreitaram um pouco quando ela olhou minha aparência. Eu não sabia como eu parecia para ela, não sabia quão ponderada a minha calma era, ou a minha postura estava. Eu não sabia se ela podia ver através de mim, ver a agonia do que havia acontecido.

Eu imaginei que ela podia.

Ela sempre via as coisas que eu não queria que ela visse.

_Como a verdade._

"Por que ele está no carro?" Ela perguntou sem rodeios, não contornando ao redor de tudo. No que ela perguntou, ela levantou-se lentamente. Eu poderia dizer que não era para _ser_ um gesto ameaçador, eu lutei contra o impulso de dar um passo para trás.

Abri minha boca para responder a ela, fechando com a mesma rapidez quando eu percebi que não tinha uma resposta.

Eu podia ouvir todas as partes não ditas na pergunta.

_O que você fez para ele, Bella? _

_Como você o machucou desta vez? _

_Com que tipo de agonia você o paralisou agora?_

Seu rosto não mostrou nenhuma indicação de que ela estava pensando algo do tipo.

A única fazendo as perguntas era eu.

Rosalie continuou a olhar-me ao longo de uma cuidadosa leitura desembaraçada - talvez em busca de respostas que eu poderia dar a ela inconscientemente - até que eu vi seus olhos brilharem sobre o rolo de papéis que eu segurava com força no meu punho. A diferença nela foi tão sutil que eu tinha certeza que, se eu não estivesse completamente focada em sua reação, eu não teria notado.

Seu queixo levantou um pouco, ela arrastou uma respiração afiada e silenciosa.

Mas sua expressão não mudou em nada.

Ela abriu a boca para falar. "Bella..." Foi tudo que ela conseguiu dizer antes que eu sentisse o frio em minhas costas, a porta abrindo e fechando atrás de mim quando Edward entrou.

Dei um passo automático para o lado e para longe, afastando-me e encarando os dois, minha cabeça balançando de um primeiro e depois para o outro. Mordi meu lábio forte e esmaguei os papéis um pouco mais.

"Aí está você." Rosalie observou, sua atenção imediatamente mudando.

Edward havia parado onde eu tinha estado parada segundos antes, antes de eu ter me movido inconscientemente para permitir que ele entrasse. Ele estava olhando diretamente para Rosalie, firmemente, surpreso e pálido. Eu vi algo em seus olhos que sugeria aborrecimento, mas não transparecendo muito. Principalmente, ele simplesmente parecia neutro.

"O que você está fazendo aqui, Rose?" Ele perguntou, sua voz muito calma.

Eu vi uma das sobrancelhas de Rosalie fazer um arco, seus lábios ligeiramente pressionados.

"O que _você_ estava fazendo _lá_ fora?" Ela disparou de volta, cruzando os braços sobre o peito, jogando claramente um desafio.

Edward não respondeu.

Ele simplesmente olhou para ela como se não tivesse ouvido a pergunta.

Então, eu vi uma incompreensível mudança na atitude de Rosalie. Seus olhos piscaram, então caíram para o chão. Eu os vi atirar em minha direção brevemente, para o papel na minha mão, evitando o meu rosto, antes que ela os levantasse de volta para o seu irmão.

"Bem, nós viemos deixar a mamãe e nós simplesmente pensamos em fazer companhia a ela até que você e Bella voltassem." Sua explicação veio sem esforço, depois de apenas aqueles poucos segundos de tensão, como se ela tivesse simplesmente esquecido seu próprio inquérito, como se de repente não fosse importante para ela saber.

Eu me perguntei se ela sabia o que eu tinha em minha mão, o que isso significava.

Se assim fosse, a entrega da sua mesquinhez teria sido imediata.

Eu me perguntei se havia alguma parte dela que não fosse graciosa.

"Eu pensei que você estivesse cansada." Edward comentou, seu olhar um pouco mais interessado agora, ele tinha visto o que eu tinha.

"Não pensei que você fosse demorar tanto tempo." Rosalie respondeu com um encolher de ombros.

"Eu tive que parar no hospital".

"Foi o que eu ouvi".

Os olhos de Edward se moveram para mim pela primeira vez desde que ele entrou pela porta. Ele teve o cuidado de manter o rosto inteiramente neutro antes que ele se virasse para Rosalie.

"Onde estão mamãe e Emmett?" Ele perguntou, movendo-se para a sala, um pouco mais à vontade.

Ou parecendo estar à vontade.

Rosalie acenou com a cabeça por trás dela, onde a cozinha se tornava um corredor largo. "Sentados no sofá".

"E que sofá _fino_ é esse." Como se na sugestão, Emmett caminhou na direção que Rosalie tinha acabado de indicar, seu sorriso, aparentemente sempre presente, iluminando seu rosto. "Você terá um deleite real hoje à noite, Eddie".

Atrás dele, Esme o seguia silenciosamente, também sorrindo. Silenciosa e calma, mas ainda encantadora e charmosa.

Eles entraram na cozinha com um choque de calor e brilho e energia, o que normalmente teria quebrado a tensão que se construía dentro de mim. Eles eram uma trégua da intensidade de qualquer coisa que me incomodasse. Nunca houve um momento em que a confiança e bondade deles não tinha sido capaz de deixar-me à vontade.

Pela primeira vez, foi diferente.

A entrada deles me fez sentir de repente lotada, claustrofóbica. Como se houvesse muitos corpos na pequena cozinha. Senti cada um dos meus músculos enrijecerem. Meus ombros tensos, minha mandíbula trancada, e minhas unhas cavada nas palmas das minhas mãos, envoltas tão apertadas ao redor dos papéis do divórcio que eu segurava a vista de quem quisesse olhar.

Alheio ao meu desconforto que aumentava de repente, Edward sorriu para o seu cunhado gentilmente. "Obrigado pela ajuda, Emmett".

"Não há problema." Emmett balançou a cabeça. Ele atravessou a cozinha e passou os braços em torno de Rosalie, pressionando-a de volta em seu peito. "Pronta para ir, baby?"

Eu não pude deixar de piscar, meio que esperando Rosalie ficar rígida, ou fugir da afeição de Emmett.

Eu nunca teria a imaginado inclinando em seu toque, derretendo em seu corpo sem parecer estar consciente disso.

Mas ela fez isso.

"Sim, vamos." Ela respondeu a ele, sua voz musical. Totalmente nítido o seu amolecimento, sua expressão mudando apenas o suficiente para torná-la mais bonita do que eu jamais vi. Então ela virou-se para Esme e se inclinou um pouco, beijando a mulher mais velha no rosto em um gesto surpreendentemente familiar. "Boa noite, mãe".

Tão diferente da deusa arisca e dourada com a qual eu tinha me acostumado.

m segundos, ela havia mudado.

Não demorou nada para ela mudar.

"Boa noite, querida." Esme sorriu carinhosamente. Então ela se virou para mim. "Bella, você gostaria de ver onde você dormirá?"

Ela fez sinal para eu segui-la quando Rosalie e Emmett passaram por mim em direção à porta. Eu dei um pequeno passo na direção dela quando senti alguém estender a mão e agarrar-me abruptamente. Eu chicoteei minha cabeça para a esquerda, meus olhos surpresos trancando com o azul.

Voltadas para direções opostas, ombro a ombro, sua mão agarrou firmemente em torno de meu pulso esquerdo, Rosalie se inclinou para mim.

"Você está bem?" Ela perguntou baixinho. Não era um sussurro, mas eu duvidava que alguém além de mim e Emmett - ainda atrás dela - tivesse ouvido sua pergunta.

Minha boca se abriu um pouco.

Eu não respondi.

Rosalie hesitou em meu silêncio, em seguida, liberou meu pulso e continuou a andar para longe de mim, abrindo a porta e deslizando para fora. Emmett a seguiu sem pausa, sem saber que algo estava errado, sem ver o papel na minha mão, acenando com um amigável "Tchau, Bella".

Quando a porta se fechou atrás deles, eu me virei para Esme. Tanto ela como Edward estavam me olhando com expectativa, tendo se movido um pouco mais para perto do corredor, indicando que eu deveria segui-los.

Lambendo meus lábios e tomando uma respiração profunda, eu andei atrás deles.

A maioria das luzes da casa estava apagada, mas o espaço necessitava apenas de um pouco para ser capaz de enxergar. Tudo estava muito fraco quando segui atrás de mãe e filho, permitindo-me ser conduzida. Imagens e formas estranhas de obras de arte penduradas nas paredes do corredor eram escuras. Eu não era capaz de vê-las em detalhes, entender o que eram, até que estivesse claro.

A casa era espaçosa e aberta, mas ainda muito pequena. Chegamos ao fim do corredor e à porta, em menos de um minuto.

Para a esquerda estava uma outra porta.

À direita eu vi a entrada de uma sala, onde havia lençóis, cobertores e travesseiros espalhados por um pequeno sofá estreito.

"Edward..." Eu disse, olhando para o sofá com dúvida.

"_Eu_ dormirei no sofá." Edward me cortou com um pequeno sorriso, sabendo o que eu estava prestes a dizer. "Fim da discussão".

Eu fiz uma careta para ele, olhando novamente para a porta fechada na minha frente.

_Eu não queria dormir no quarto dele._

Eu não poderia dizer isso.

Em vez disso, "Eu não quero tirá-lo do seu quarto".

Foi Esme que respondeu.

"Oh, bobagem, querida." Ela passou para a frente com um aceno da sua mão e abriu a porta do convidativo quarto de Edward. Então ela recuou novamente e fez um sinal para o quarto. "Ele dorme no sofá metade do tempo, de qualquer maneira, e eu o ouço rastejando para a cama às três da manhã. Eu nunca me lembrei dele como sendo uma pessoa inquieta".

Eu também não.

Muita coisa tinha mudado.

"De qualquer forma." Edward disse rapidamente, obviamente não interessado em discutir seus hábitos de dormir. Seus olhos, que haviam endurecido firmemente sobre sua mãe, suavizaram novamente quando ele olhou para mim com uma expressão que fez o meu queixo travar. "Este é o banheiro, há escovas de dentes extras atrás do espelho..." Ele abriu a porta para a esquerda e acendeu a luz.

"Eu trouxe para você algo meu para dormir e coloquei na cama." Esme acrescentou com um sorriso.

"Muito obrigada." Eu sussurrei.

"Não é nenhum problema, querida." Esme acenou sua mão novamente.

Olhei para ela, percebendo que ela realmente não tinha ideia do quanto esses pequenos gestos de mãe significavam para mim. Quão bem-vinda ela me fazia sentir quando, quão querida. Ela tinha se acostumado a fazer isso por toda a sua vida, por Edward e Rosalie e, eventualmente, por Emmett, Alice e Jasper. Minha própria mãe era um amor que tinha de ser conquistado, e isso tinha sido provado impossível de fazer. Sem minimizar o que isso significava para ela, a afeição de Esme por mim era fácil.

Eu não sabia como dizer a ela o que o seu cuidado por mim significava.

Eu não tinha tido qualquer experiência com isso.

"Edward." Ela se virou para o seu filho. "Eu acredito que você possa estabelecê-la?"

Eu empalideci ligeiramente, movida pelo pensamento de ser deixada sozinha com ele mais uma vez.

Edward acenou com a cabeça.

O sorriso de Esme aumentou. "Bem, eu estou indo para a cama então. Estou no topo da escada se você precisar de mim, Bella." Ela me disse, apontando através da sala onde havia escadas do outro lado da parede.

"Obrigada." Eu disse novamente.

Isso pareceu inadequado.

Então, por alguma razão, lembrei-me da partida de Rosalie.

Sem pensar nisso, eu me inclinei e coloquei minha mão no braço de Esme antes de estender-me para escovar um pequeno beijo em sua bochecha. "Boa noite." Eu murmurei, afastand0o-me, meu rosto aquecido.

Esme não estava mais sorrindo.

Por alguma razão, porém, ela parecia feliz.

Ela estendeu uma mão para a minha própria face, tocando-a suavemente em resposta.

"Boa noite." Ela respondeu.

Eu a observei subir as escadas lentamente.

Foi só quando ela tinha desaparecido, quando eu estava olhando para as escadas vazias e para o chão, que eu percebi que estava com medo de virar a cabeça.

Com medo de olhar para o homem respirando tranquilamente ao meu lado.

"Bella..."

"Eu acho que estou indo me trocar." Eu disse rapidamente, interrompendo-o e andando para o quarto, fechando a porta atrás de mim e me jogando na escuridão.

Encostei-me à porta, meu coração de repente martelando e temendo e lutando.

Eu não podia ficar lá com ele. Eu não podia olhar em seus olhos tristes e culpados por mais um segundo. Eu não conseguiria ouvir tudo o que ele diria. Afinal de contas, aqui não tinha muito a dizer. Não era óbvio o que ele queria quando ele me deu esses papéis?

_Petição para Dissolução de Casamento._

Deixei minha mão direita relaxar lentamente, meus dedos desenrolando até que senti o papel deslizar da minha pele e cair no chão. Minha mão estava dura de segurá-la tão apertado, tão forte. Eu respirei e flexionei os dedos e acalmei meu coração até que meus olhos se ajustaram ao escuro.

Olhei em volta, procurando o interruptor de luz, minhas mãos apalpando desajeitadamente no meio da noite.

E então eu estava cercada por ele.

A luz chegou e os meus sentidos se inundaram e eu estava cega e piscando e então eu o estava vendo, tudo ao meu redor neste quarto.

Parecia como andar pelo corredor.

Vendo-o em todos os lugares ao meu redor.

Eu estava segurando o braço do meu pai, rezando para que eu não caísse ou desmoronasse, querendo tempo para me mover em câmera lenta e sentindo os chutes na minha barriga que significavam que isso nunca aconteceria. Dando um passo após o outro e vendo as flores ao meu redor e em toda parte. Meus olhos digitalizaram o ambiente rapidamente, olhando para o rosto que eu precisava, o único rosto que eu desejava ver. Eu queria vê-lo em agonia e pesar e dor e queria que ele me levasse para longe deste lugar. Ele não estava lá, esse rosto. Tudo o que vi foram os rostos de famílias que eu não conhecia, olhando para mim, para ele e para mim.

_Para nós. _

O pequeno corpo no meu estômago chutou com o pensamento.

Meus olhos encontraram os dele no final do corredor.

Ele estava esperando por mim, olhando para mim, me querendo e me desejando. Quando nossos olhos se encontraram eu pude ver seu rosto quebrar em um sorriso deslumbrante, exuberante e triunfante. Todos os meses que tínhamos passado juntos nos conhecendo e amando e aprendendo um do outro foram acumulados nesse momento. Ele nunca tinha sido tão bonito para mim, seu rosto cheio de amor e adoração e devoção e _necessidade_.

Seus olhos refletiam um verde brilhante.

Eles eram os olhos errados.

Meu pai me entregou a ele, sussurrando algo em meu ouvido, e eu senti os braços de Edward fecharem em torno de um dos meus, guiando-me para a frente para o ministro.

Eu o segurei através de toda a cerimônia.

Eu não podia soltá-lo.

Os votos foram simples e clássicos.

Edward e o ministro se viraram para mim.

Quando eu disse _'eu aceito_' meus olhos estavam fechados.

Meus olhos estavam abertos agora.

Olhando, devorando, vendo cada centímetro do quarto dele como se eu estivesse olhando para ele pela primeira vez.

Ou pela última.

Nada de belas obras de arte, ou mobília meticulosamente esculpida, ou um grande bebê de pelúcia no canto de trás. As prateleiras não possuíam volume após volume das minhas poesias favoritas. Nem a cama gigante e bonita com lençóis de seda e pétalas de rosa. Sem o caos selvagem e tempestuoso que falava de paixão e desejo e de noites torturadas.

Sua cama era pequena, com uma manta azul escura, feita a mão. As paredes eram de um marrom profundo, havia uma mesa no canto, havia um microscópio nas estantes cheias de revistas médicas, havia fotografias em preto e branco penduradas; um simples tapete sobre a madeira simples; teto branco.

Imaculadamente limpo.

Era tudo o que eu lembrava dele, tudo que eu nunca soube sobre ele, feliz e em harmonia e exatamente como deveria ser.

Este era o lugar onde ele deveria viver.

A maneira como ele nunca tinha vivido na casa em Hartsel.

A maneira como ele nunca tinha vivido comigo.

Em Nova York, ele tinha sido generoso e limpo e luxuoso e bonito e com uma decoração elegante. Cada centímetro do quarto que compartilhamos tinha sido meu. Por mim. Sem nada a ver com quem eu era, ele fez o que ele achava que eu merecia, o que ele pensava que eu gostaria. E isso me serviu muito bem.

Em Hartsel ele tinha sido bagunceiro e negligente e tempestuoso com o ódio e a angústia. Roupas e livros e caixas espalhadas como a chuva e ainda era meu. Por mim. Minha culpa.

Eu não estava neste quarto.

Nem em qualquer lugar.

Exceto na pequena camisola branca que Esme tinha colocado com cuidado no meio da cama dele.

Sentei-me ao lado dela, minha mão passando sobre o cetim delicadamente, suavizando as rugas imaginárias.

E eu me sentei.

E sentei.

Eu vi o relógio assinalar os segundos, minutos, horas, e então era uma da manhã e eu ainda estava sentada em seu quarto, a minha mão na camisola de Esme, o rolo de papel perto da porta.

_Eu não posso acreditar que estávamos aqui novamente._

Ouvi suas palavras ecoando na minha cabeça. Eu podia sentir a inércia, a raiva, a tristeza tomando conta de mim. Sua rejeição, esmagando-me para trás e para o lado assim como eu sabia que não deveria. Era para eu ser forte e capaz agora.

Eu disse a ele que eu tinha mudado.

_Eu tinha?_

Eu me levantei, determinada simplesmente a me mover, e peguei a camisola da cama. Silenciosamente, eu andei até o outro lado do quarto e abri a porta. Não rangeu.

A casa estava escura agora, as luzes estavam apagadas, e eu podia ver minha sombra que se estendia pelo chão enquanto o brilho do quarto de Edward atirava para fora atrás de mim, para o negro e profundo corredor.

Eu rapidamente apaguei a luz.

Permitindo alguns momentos para os meus olhos se ajustarem, saí do quarto e respirei fundo antes de voltar para a sala, estreitando os olhos no escuro para ver.

Ele estava lá.

Eu podia ver a forma do seu braço, pendurado frouxamente fora do lado do sofá. Seu corpo enrolado em lençóis. Segui a linha de cobertores até o seu rosto, afastado de mim. Eu podia ver o cabelo dele. Ele estava respirando baixo e estável, sem dúvida, dormindo.

Tentando não fazer nenhum som, eu me movi lentamente até o banheiro e fechei a porta suavemente. Acendi a luz e coloquei a camisola em cima do vaso sanitário.

Abri uma cortina branca e liguei o chuveiro.

A água caiu em torrentes, fluxos de uma alta pressão impressionante do lado do mármore da banheira com um constante e maçante barulho.

Eu tirei meu suéter, então o vestido azul que Alice tinha escolhido para mim. Eu os deixei no chão, não me importando se eles amassariam ou sujariam. Deixei meu cabelo solto, balançando os grampos e franzindo a testa para os fios duros presos com fixador e gel.

Olhei-me no espelho.

Eu estava assustada com a pessoa que estava olhando de volta para mim.

Eu estava em um vestido de noiva, Edward tinha os braços em volta de mim.

Ele virou-me para que eu pudesse ver meu próprio reflexo na parede. Ele tinha certeza que eu não sabia como eu era bonita. Ele não sabia que eu tinha ficado olhando para mim mesma por horas antes disso, que eu sabia exatamente como eu estava, que eu me ressentia com ele por ele não ver o que eu podia ver.

Nós dançamos.

Eu passei de parceiro para parceiro, eu conheci a família perfeita e feliz de Edward.

Apertamos as mãos e comemos bolo.

Eu joguei um buquê, Edward jogou uma gravata.

Deixei que ele me segurasse, deixei que ele me beijasse. Eu o segurei e o beijei de volta. Sua mão estava na minha barriga inchada, minha mão estava em sua mão.

Eu sorri, ele sorriu.

No meio de uma dança, ele enrijeceu, seus braços apertando ao redor de mim um pouco mais. Eu olhei para ele, intrigada.

"O que há de errado?" Perguntei-lhe, sentindo uma pequena pontada de medo.

"Nada." Ele balançou a cabeça, sua voz calma. Então ele fez sinal por cima do meu ombro.

Eu me virei.

Jacob, radiante e belo e estendendo seus braços para mim.

Eu soltei Edward sem hesitação, sem olhar para trás.

Jacob e eu fomos lá fora para conversarmos.

Quando voltei para dentro, foi para sair para a minha lua de mel.

Edward e eu não dançamos novamente.

"Merda..."

Meu punho estava em minha boca, meus dentes cavando na minha pele quando eu senti a soltura, o rompimento. Lágrimas, tão cuidadosamente controladas, contidas e esquecidas na presença da família de Edward, finalmente escorreram pelo meu rosto e espirraram no chão de azulejos abaixo de mim. Engasguei na minha mão, tentando desesperadamente abafar os soluços que assolavam meu corpo, tremendo e sacudindo-me. Eu não me permiti chorar.

Eu não queria que Edward ouvisse.

Deslizei para o chão, de calcinha, afundando o corpo no tecido do vestido azul. Meus braços nus, ombros, costelas pressionadas contra a parede.

"Merda, merda, merda, merda..." Eu sussurrei, mais e mais e mais. Tão baixinho, tão rapidamente que mal formava uma palavra. Apenas um movimento da minha boca, uma inspiração e expiração. Sufocada pelo meu punho e estremecendo com soluços descontrolados que sacudiam cada simples membro. Meu outro punho batia suavemente contra o chão de azulejos, ritmicamente, ao mesmo tempo das minhas desleixadas maldições proferidas.

Eu poderia me ver caminhando para Jacob.

Eu poderia me ver caminhando para Edward.

Nenhum deles me queria.

_Eu não posso acreditar que estávamos aqui novamente. _

Meu corpo todo se enrolou em si mesmo em um espasmo longo de dor. Dentes em meu punho, batendo contra o chão, babas murmurando juras misturadas com lágrimas salgadas e bochechas coradas.

Eu estava muito silenciosa para ser ouvida com o som do chuveiro.

No dia seguinte eu me levantei e ajudei Esme a fazer o café da manhã e deixei Edward me levar para casa.

* * *

**Nota da Irene:** _Ahhhhh... eu não queria fazer vcs sofrerem por mais uma semana, mas será necessário, como eu já traduzi tudo ha um tempo, não lembro muito bem o que acontece em que capítulo, mas sei que no próximo eles irão conversar isso tudo será esclareciso, me perdoem as pessoas que eu dei esperanças. Hahahaha_

_Meninas, algumas me questionaram sobre a autora. Ela NÃO abandonou a fic. Ela tem um cronograma de postagem de mês em mês e as vezes ela demora mais, mas ela não abandonou a fic._

_Estou louca aguardando o 40, e faz cerca de 3 semanas que ela postou, então não fiquem preocupadas._

_Estamos perto dela já, e talvez chegará um tempo em que teremos que esperar pela postagem dela, mas por tudo que já li, vale a pena._

_Amo demais essa fic, ela escreve de um jeito que nos envolve e nos faz sentir como se conhecessemos os personagens. Lindo demais._

_Obrigado por todas as reviews e todo o carinho._

_Até amanhã em **Fridays at Noon** que virá com um EXTRA, graças as mais de 100 reviews. Obrigado meninas. Obrigado Natxii e Joselma.  
_


	35. A Loja

**Capítulo 34 - A Loja**

"Hey".

Eu o observei, imóvel, quando ele deu um passo em minha direção, descendo os degraus. Ele estava vestindo roupas bonitas, uma gravata vermelha.

Pisquei para ele. "Oi".

Uma longa pausa se arrastou entre nós enquanto eu olhava para ele estupidamente. Eu senti como se cada um dos meus ossos tivesse sido arrancado do meu corpo e substituído por titânio inflexível. Totalmente dura.

Fazia quase uma semana desde que eu tinha visto Edward. Até o momento em que ele finalmente apareceu, parado na varanda em suas roupas de trabalho em uma tarde de sábado, eu estava começando a me acostumar com a nova rotina: passar dias brilhantes e fáceis com Alice, passar noites sozinha e em agonia. Dias, noites, constantes sem uma palavra dele, um vislumbre.

Claro, eu sabia que este momento estava chegando.

Eu sabia que, quando ele me deixou em casa sem dizer uma palavra, não seria - _não poderia_ - ser a última vez que eu olharia para o seu rosto, tão tenso e ansioso. Eu sabia que eu teria que enfrentá-lo, eventualmente. Mas há muita distinção entre _saber_ que alguma coisa tem que acontecer e chegar ao inevitável momento quando ela realmente _acontece_.

Eu estava voltando da casa de Alice, suja e com feno no meu cabelo, mas sorrindo, quando eu tinha encontrado Edward na varanda da frente da casa da fazenda, encostado ao corrimão.

Esperando por mim.

Seus olhos encontraram os meus e minhas pernas pararam de funcionar.

Parei a alguns metros da varanda, incapaz de me mover.

Finalmente, quando eu não podia suportar por mais tempo, eu disse a ele, "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Pensei ter visto algo perto de uma incerteza lavar o rosto de Edward, mas isso tinha desaparecido em um instante. Substituído por uma certeza e um sorriso.

"A casa não vai se pintar sozinha, Bella." Ele respondeu, sua voz leve.

_O quê?_

Olhei para ele fixamente.

Eu não respondi.

Eu podia vê-lo lutando no meu silêncio, e só me levou um momento para entender o por que.

Ele estava disposto a fingir junto comigo. Silenciosamente implorando-me para aceitar suas palavras como se eu tivesse as esperado, como se eu tivesse esquecido o que havia acontecido em menos de uma semana antes; esquecido os papéis na mesa da cozinha que eu lia a cada simples noite. Desejando desesperadamente que eu desempenhasse o papel de amigo com amnésia. E eu queria. Eu queria aceitar as suas palavras, eu queria que as coisas voltassem à forma como elas eram, mas eu não podia me mover. Não podia responder. Não podia _entender_.

Passando um tempo, ele suspirou e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

Um movimento honesto.

Então, parecendo incrivelmente pesaroso, ele estendeu os braços em sinal de rendição. "Olha, eu sei que você está com raiva de mim, e da forma como lidei com as coisas, a forma como eu reagi, eu mereço isso. Mas eu esperava que pudéssemos superar isso, eventualmente. Eu não quero que fiquemos estranhos em torno um do outro. Estes últimos meses foram..."

Ele parou por aí.

Ele não continuou ou deixou sua voz levar a nada com a incerteza, ele apenas fechou a boca.

Eu podia ver que ele não tinha intenção de continuar.

"O quê?" Perguntei-lhe alto desta vez, nervosamente, como se eu não o tivesse ouvido.

Edward encolheu os ombros, sua voz ficando muito baixa. "Eu não quero cortá-la da minha vida, Bella".

Isso me acordou.

Senti meu corpo inteiro empurrar um pouco enquanto eu piscava. Meus membros estavam subitamente formigando dolorosamente em todos os lugares e elétricos.

"Do que você está falando?" Exigi, ainda que minha voz fosse fraca e sussurrada. "Não é isso _exatamente_ o que você quer? Eu beijei você e você me deu papéis do divórcio. Existe outra maneira de interpretar isso?"

Edward deu mais um passo para a frente; para longe da varanda, em minha direção.

Eu lutei com o desejo de voltar atrás.

"Claro que há." Ele respondeu, delicadamente.

Seus olhos estavam tão suaves. Dolorosamente suaves. Eu podia sentir a torção na boca do meu estômago.

_Por favor, não olhe para mim desse jeito._

Em vez disso, eu simplesmente disse, "Esclareça para mim".

Sua mão estendeu como se ele quisesse se aproximar de mim, colocá-la no meu ombro. Eu não ficaria surpresa se ele tivesse tentado me acariciar como se estivesse tranquilizando um cavalo assustado, um animal selvagem.

Ele a deixou cair e ficou onde estava.

"Bella, nós somos uma grande parte da vida um do outro." Ele disse, seu tom calmo, destinado a seduzir-me ao conforto. "Não é como se eu quisesse simplesmente me afastar de você, nunca te ver de novo..."

"Isso não responde à minha pergunta".

Ele suspirou de novo, longo e frustrado.

Então ele olhou para mim, sua mandíbula junta, e disse com confiança, "Um divórcio não tem que ser o fim".

Seus olhos trancaram com os meus, brilhantes e desafiando-me a acreditar nele.

Deus, eu queria acreditar nele.

Eu queria pensar que este divórcio não _seria_ o fim. Que poderíamos continuar com as nossas vidas, esquecer os papéis que assinamos que começaram e terminaram o nosso casamento, ser separados e juntos e falar e viver, assistir um ao outro crescendo e amando. Teríamos toda a nossa vida para conhecer um ao outro, para se apaixonar um pelo outro da maneira que nós fomos feitos para se apaixonar, como amantes ou como amigos ou como família. Sem leis, regras, ou papéis.

Mas não podíamos.

Não havia como chacoalhar a sensação na boca do estômago que me dizia que assinar esses papéis faria _exatamente_ o que eles prometiam fazer, o que eles diziam que fariam. Tudo o que tinha acontecido antes estava corroendo a pequena esperança tentativa que tínhamos construído. Havia tanta história, tanto passado, nos separando. Não havia nada além de um pedaço de papel nos mantendo juntos. Tire isso e tudo desapareceria.

Nós seríamos separados.

"É claro que é o fim." Balbuciei, meu corpo tenso contra a corrente. "O que pode ainda existir?"

Edward olhou para mim por um longo tempo sem dizer nada.

Então, ele estava parada a centímetros de mim, suas mãos vindo para descansar em meus braços. Eu não tinha sequer o visto se mover. Eu podia sentir seus dedos apertando o tecido da minha camisa, eu podia sentir a pressão na minha pele. Ele não estava me segurando de forma agressiva, dolorosa, mas era forte o suficiente para queimar.

Incapaz de resistir, eu olhei para ele.

Respirando em mim, ele abaixou a cabeça para que nós ficássemos olho no olho. Era difícil decifrar sua expressão; rasgada em algum lugar entre uma gentileza enorme e um desespero distintamente sério. A dicotomia era o que eu não tinha visto antes, não sabia que existia.

Eu podia sentir suas palavras quentes no meu rosto, minha pele, meus lábios, enquanto ele falava.

"Cedo ou tarde você vai perceber que nem todo mundo está procurando por uma maneira de abandonar você".

Então ele me soltou e voltou para o seu carro.

Eu não o olhei ir embora. Em vez disso, senti o calor do seu toque, sua respiração e olhos, as palavras batendo através do meu cérebro quando ele deu um nome para o meu pior medo. Tão casualmente, tão facilmente. Como se ele soubesse o tempo todo.

Porque era isso, não era?

Afastei as lágrimas que eu nem sabia que eu tinha derramado até que senti o molhado em minhas mãos, lábios com gosto de sal. Eu fiquei onde ele tinha me deixado por vários minutos antes que eu controlasse meus membros agitados o suficiente para virar minha cabeça, meus olhos caindo sobre o lugar onde seu carro tinha estado, agora vazio.

Ouvi as palavras na minha cabeça novamente, aquelas que eu via por trás das minhas pálpebras quando Edward tinha me jogado para fora de casa. Correndo através do frio com as batidas do meu coração e do meu cérebro: _É você. É sua culpa. Você é o denominador comum._

Era eu. Tinha que ser eu.

Porque minha mãe me deixou por outro homem.

Porque Jacob me deixou por outra mulher.

Porque eu tinha beijado Edward e ele tinha me empurrado, pegando e precisando, do seu corpo.

Eu tinha dependido dele - tinha tomado como certo que ele me amaria para sempre, que ele me esperaria para sempre – exatamente como eu tinha com o resto deles. Mesmo que eu tivesse jurado que nunca precisaria de ninguém de novo, eu tinha vindo a precisar dele.

Senti uma construção lenta de raiva, de auto-aversão, e foi um alívio bem-vindo. Sem mais lágrimas paralisando o meu pé sobre uma garagem vazia. Ainda havia fogo lá, mesmo através do medo doloroso e da insegurança. Edward tinha tentado o seu melhor para me deixar de joelhos mais uma vez. Mas eu tinha aprendido com o meu passado, eu tinha aprendido com os meus erros, e eu tinha mudado.

Essa era a verdade.

Houve dias durante a próxima semana, longos e curtos, quando o sol estava fora e eu estava com Alice e estávamos brincando com os cavalos e eu não pensei muito em Edward.

Havia dias que eu esquecia os papéis do divórcio que estavam estabelecidos na mesa da cozinha, esquecia o beijo, esquecia a noite que passei no banheiro de Esme batendo no chão e chorando desesperada, esquecia de Edward entrando em casa para soletrar meu pesadelo. Havia dias em que eu esquecia de tudo, até que tudo o que restava era o sol quente na minha pele e minha amiga sorrindo e os cavalos grandes e encantadores sob minhas mãos. Havia dias em que o vento ainda era parado e novas flores estavam estourando da terra, coloridas e despreocupadas, e Alice e eu pintávamos a casa por horas e depois andávamos por toda a terra para a floresta e as rochas e riachos e passávamos o dia felizes e na companhia uma da outra.

Houve dias em que eu estava bem.

Mas não era o suficiente.

Ser amiga de Alice não era suficiente. Amar Esme e Emmett e aprender com os cavalos e ficar curiosa sobre a terra e descer pelos caminhos na luz do sol não era suficiente. Limpar, pintar, querer arrumar as paredes da casa não era suficiente.

Porque tudo o que me fazia feliz, tudo que eu amava, pertencia a _ele._

Havia dias em que Alice ia para o trabalho, ou o céu estava nublado e frio com a chuva, ou um cavalo estava irritado e difícil e sem vontade, arisco. Havia dias em que eu não conseguia me fazer caminhar sobre o morro, sentindo o esmagamento apertado no meu peito, implacável.

E então havia as noites.

Toda noite, sozinha na casa escura que não era minha, eu ia para a cozinha e ficava na mesa e olhava para os papéis do divórcio. Eu os lia uma centena de vezes. Uma e outra vez. Cada palavra batendo em mim, golpeando contra a minha felicidade, batendo nos meus ouvidos e coração, até que minhas pernas enfraqueciam e eu era obrigada a me sentar.

E então eu me _sentava_ e lia. Centenas de vezes. Uma e outra vez.

Eu pensava sobre quanto tempo tinha se passado, os meses e meses que eu tinha vivido aqui, e me lembrava que, quando isso tudo começou, eu _queria_ isso. Eu _queria _uma saída. Tentei me lembrar como eu me sentia naquela época, tentei buscar toda a minha raiva e ódio e medo novamente. Era a única coisa que poderia me ajudar agora, eu tinha certeza. Mas ela tinha ido embora.

Eu sentia apenas uma derrota.

Eu traçava a sua assinatura com o meu dedo então. Às vezes minha mão vacilava sobre a tinta. As linhas limpas, perfeitamente perfeitas. Sua mão estava firme quando ele o tinha assinado.

No sábado seguinte eu acordei com algo semelhante a um pânico apertado no meu peito.

Tudo o que eu tinha sentido, empurrado de lado e esmagado durante a semana toda na constatação de que eu o veria hoje. Eu não tinha falado com ele desde que ele tinha me deixado de pé no caminho da garagem, desde que ele tinha tentado fazer as pazes. Mas ele tinha vindo no sábado passado, e todos os fins de semana antes. Não importava quanto tempo, ou quão breve, ele estava lá.

Consistente.

Assim como eu. Sempre esperando por ele, sempre feliz ou com raiva de vê-lo. Ele viria e ditaria tudo sobre como o dia seria, e eu me moveria em torno dele numa órbita impotente, querendo agradá-lo ou acalmá-lo.

E ele tinha jogado essa minha parte - a parte que ansiava por estar perto dele novamente - pela primeira vez, de volta na minha cara. Ele arremessou o meu corpo contra uma porta e em um divórcio que descansava calmamente no meu colo e dormia com a minha respiração soprosa e com soluços durante a noite.

Ele não me queria.

Eu não podia culpá-lo.

Vesti-me rapidamente e corri, desesperada para não vê-lo.

Para sair antes que ele chegasse.

Para ter alguma coisa, alguma força ou atitude, quando eu voltasse.

Desci as escadas, saí pela porta, para o canto da calçada em um movimento fluido. Não houve quebra natural no movimento, nem um pingo de mudança de cenário. Eu estava deslizando na grande forma vermelha estacionada ao lado da casa que eu deixei intocada por semanas.

E então eu comecei a dirigir.

Minha caminhonete estava barulhenta e cantarolando sob as minhas mãos, mas ela corria suavemente na estrada e rapidamente. Sua cabine pareceu grande em torno de mim, e era reconfortante estar de volta dentro dela. Fazia muito tempo desde que eu tinha dirigido, desde que eu tinha sentido o poder de mover-me sobre o asfalto, empurrando-me para a frente com os movimentos das minhas próprias mãos e pés. Desde que minha caminhonete quebrou, mesmo muito tempo depois de Rosalie tê-la consertado, Edward tinha insistido em me levar em todos os lugares. Cada fim de semana, ele havia sacudido a cabeça e sorrido encantadoramente e me puxado para o seu carro rápido e prateado. Eu tinha pensado que era porque ele tinha gostado da minha companhia, que ele queria intimidade e o conforto de nos sentarmos lado a lado no caminho para a loja. Eu sabia agora...

Não. Eu não queria pensar nisso.

Eu não queria pensar em nada. Ainda assim, enquanto eu dirigia, o meu destino se tornou mais claro e mais óbvio. Um pensamento, uma ideia, surpreendente e terrível começou a se formar na minha cabeça. Eu me encontrei indo para o pequeno coração da cidade, pressionando meu pé mais forte contra o acelerador quando o medo tornou-se confiança, depois ansiedade e depois esperança.

Eu tinha que mostrar a ele.

Isto mostraria a ele.

Alguns minutos depois eu estacionei no único lugar em Hartsel que eu conhecia, que eu estava familiarizada, que eu me sentia confiante em entrar. Somente hoje, as palmas das minhas mãos estavam úmidas e havia suor nervoso na minha testa. Minha familiaridade não era um conforto, minha confiança era falsa e frágil, marcada por dúvidas. Eu podia sentir meu coração martelando.

_Eu posso fazer isso. _

Ignorei o pensamento errôneo de que cada ação que tomei - cada pensamento de passo dado - era simplesmente uma reação a Edward, e eu entrei no _South Park Mercantile_.

"Bella!"

Ouvi o meu nome quase no momento em que atravessei a porta. Minha confiança cuidadosamente controlada e o otimismo quebrado imediatamente, diminuindo a nada quando fui agredida com a realidade do que eu estava prestes a fazer. Eu vi a cabeça loira de Mike balançar por trás de um dos balcões, dando-me um sorriso e um aceno, antes de se aproximar. Ele parecia se mover em câmera lenta.

_Eu posso fazer isso._

"Ei, Mike." Ofereci uma saudação fraca, minha voz sem firmeza.

Mike parou diante de mim, então, simpático e ansioso, olhando-me nos olhos. "Precisa de ajuda com alguma coisa?"

Ele me fazia essa pergunta toda vez que eu entrava na loja sozinha. Quando Edward tinha vindo comigo, ele geralmente evitava falar conosco. Mesmo que eu tivesse aprendido o meu caminho ao redor nos meses em que eu tinha vindo aqui, ele ainda perguntava. Não era uma pergunta difícil.

Só que, hoje, a _resposta _era difícil.

Eu abri minha boca.

Fechei minha boca.

Mike sorriu.

"Não, está tudo certo." Eu disse rapidamente, finalmente e reflexivamente, virando e agarrando uma cesta. Passei por ele com um aceno nervoso, esperando que ele não pudesse ver o rubor no meu rosto. Se ele percebeu, ele não fez comentários. Ele simplesmente assentiu com a cabeça de volta para mim, seu sorriso desaparecendo, intrigado.

_Eu não posso fazer isso._

Andei por todos os pequenos corredores na loja. Apanhei mantimentos aleatórios, sem um plano ou uma razão. Em algum momento eu me perguntei se eu seria capaz de fazer algo com eles, se qualquer um dos ingredientes poderia ser combinado. Eu me preocuparia com isso mais tarde. E se eu descobrisse que eu tinha escolhido coisas impossíveis de se misturar, não importaria. Eu não tinha ninguém para cozinhar além de mim, nem ninguém para impressionar ou cuidar.

Minha mão agarrou apertado no punho de aço da cesta.

De vez em quando, meus olhos cintilavam em torno da loja, tentando encontrar Mike. Ele estava arrumando alguma coisa que eu não podia ver, e ele estava de costas para mim.

Ele estava assobiando.

Eu não tinha nenhuma razão no mundo para ficar nervosa perto dele.

Mike sempre foi gentil comigo, sem razão ou momento. Cabelos loiros e rosto de bebê, ele me ajudava com os mantimentos a cada semana, conversava sobre o tempo, ou a cidade, ou o que quer que eu aceitasse discutir. Ele tinha me pegado no lado da estrada, encharcada de chuva e atordoada. Ele era alguém em quem eu podia confiar, alguém em quem eu poderia confiar para me tratar de forma justa. Para me dar uma chance.

Mesmo que fosse uma chance que eu não merecia.

Quando eu não consegui ficar distante, quando a cesta que eu segurava estava completamente cheia de latas incompatíveis e caixas e sacos, eu fiz o meu caminho até Mike.

"Pronto." Eu disse, as palavras deixando-me em um suspiro rápido.

Eu quase acreditei que eu estava.

Mike se virou.

Ele estava enchendo os sacos de granola.

Seu rosto se iluminou em um sorriso de novo, ele me fez um sinal na direção do caixa. Eu o segui sem palavras, colocando a cesta pesada em cima do balcão enquanto ele contornou por trás dela e começou a apertar o número de itens.

"Achou tudo o que precisava?" Ele perguntou casualmente, olhando para mim por um momento antes de cavar na cesta para pescar três latas de chili e um feijão e verificando o preço.

"Eu acho que sei me virar muito bem agora." Minha voz estava calma e escalonada, não natural. Tentando ser leve e engraçada, sociável, e só parecendo terrivelmente estranha.

Ele não pareceu notar.

"Verdade." Ele riu. "Então, como você está hoje?"

"Tudo bem." Eu disse rapidamente.

Ele notou dessa vez.

Mike olhou para mim, seus olhos azuis quentes com uma preocupação ligeira, seu cenho franzido em questão. Ele continuou a digitar minhas compras, porém, seu olhar oscilava entre o meu rosto e a máquina registradora com uma curiosidade casual.

"Você está bem?" Ele me perguntou, inclinando a cabeça para um lado.

Engoli em seco e assenti. "Sim".

Ele me olhou por um momento mais antes de encolher e terminar a conta.

Eu assisti seus dedos, fortes e seguros, enquanto ele os batia nas teclas; o som click click click na minha cabeça em um ritmo constante. Meus olhos lentamente encontraram o caminho para o seu rosto, um olhar relaxado e concentração em suas feições.

Ele era tão desprotegido. Tão fácil de conversar, tão fácil de ler. Bem humorado e disposto.

_Eu posso fazer isso_.

"Bella?"

Ele deve ter me dito o total, terminando de digitar meu pedido, porque ele de repente estava olhando para mim com expectativa.

Murmurei um pedido de desculpas e entreguei a ele o meu cartão.

_O cartão de Edward._

Ele o pegou e o deslizou através da máquina antes de entregá-lo de volta para mim com um sorriso tranquilizador, antes de colocar meus mantimentos na sacola. Tentei sorrir de volta. Talvez eu ainda pudesse conseguir. Ele não estava olhando para mim, de qualquer maneira.

Juntei minha coragem em uma respiração profunda.

"Um, ouça, Mike, eu estava pensando..." Eu parei, minhas unhas de repente se tornando muito interessantes.

"Sim?"

"Você acha que... aqui está... quero dizer..." Eu me atrapalhei, meus olhos olhando para ele timidamente. Ele estava olhando para mim com calma. Finalmente, deixei escapar rapidamente, "Você tem alguma vaga de emprego no momento?"

As mãos de Mike fizeram uma pausa sobre as minhas compras, uma caixa de arroz Basmati quase em um saco de papel.

"Você quer um emprego?" Ele tentou esconder a surpresa em sua voz.

Tentei não me sentir intimidada por ele.

"Um... sim."

Mike me olhou fixamente por um momento.

O maior momento da minha vida.

Então, de repente, seu rosto irrompeu em um sorriso exultante, brilhante e encantador.

"Claro!" Ele concordou com um entusiasmo inesperado. "Quero dizer, é claro." Ele abaixou-se sob o balcão e apareceu brevemente de volta, estendendo um pedaço de papel na minha frente. "Esta é a inscrição. Basta preenchê-la e você pode ser treinada rapidamente".

Pisquei furiosamente antes de estender uma mão hesitante para trazer a inscrição para mim. Antes que eu pudesse perguntar, Mike tinha empurrado uma caneta na minha mão também.

"Você não tem que... ler isso primeiro?" Perguntei duvidosa, preenchendo meu nome e endereço ordenadamente em quadrados pequenos.

Mike se inclinou para a frente conspiratoriamente. "Bem, só entre nós, não há realmente muitas outras inscrições. Há uma quantidade muito limitada de pessoas qualificadas em Hartsel".

"E eu sou qualificada?" Não havia nem uma pequena quantidade de incredulidade no meu tom quando eu percebi que tinha preenchido o máximo que pude com meus estudos e o número de segurança social. Eu não tinha emprego anterior, nem referências.

"Sim". Mike disse com firmeza, com um aceno de cabeça. Então ele encolheu os ombros. "Considerando que as inscrições são... bem, _pedidos_".

Dei o papel de volta para ele, tentando não me sentir constrangida.

"E você pode contratar qualquer um, simplesmente assim?"

Outro dar de ombros e Mike pegou a minha candidatura e a colocou de volta sob o balcão, sem sequer olhar para ela. "Claro".

Sem outra palavra, ele pegou a maioria das minhas sacolas do balcão, puxando-as em seus braços. Peguei as duas restantes que não eram nada pesadas. Ele caminhou até a frente do balcão e, juntos, sorrindo um para o outro, fomos para a porta.

Eu olhei para ele, meu coração ainda martelando, mas retardando quando a descrença começou a afundar.

Seu rosto ainda era aberto, ainda sorrindo enquanto andava ao meu lado.

"Você é o dono desta loja?" Perguntei- a ele de repente quando ele abriu a porta e fizemos o nosso caminho até a caminhonete.

Eu me perguntava por que eu nunca tinha lhe perguntado isso antes, nunca tinha pensado sobre isso. Ele era o único que eu já tinha visto trabalhando lá dentro. Ocasionalmente, havia outro cara ajudando-o, mas não havia ninguém regular, nem mais ninguém cujo nome eu conhecesse.

"Eu? Não. Bem, quase." Ele respondeu quando eu desbloqueei a caminhonete e abri a porta do lado do passageiro. Ele colocou as sacolas cuidadosamente no chão, organizando-as por peso, enquanto falava. "Minha família é dona, meu pai." Então ele se virou para mim, olhando-me firmemente, como se ele pudesse ler a minha mente. "Mas, quero dizer, eu posso contratar alguém se eu sentir que preciso de alguma ajuda. Isso não é um problema".

Ele estava _realmente_ me contratando.

Eu não consegui parar isso então.

Senti o calor, a incrível força e alívio da aceitação, lavar através de mim. A percepção de que isso estava acontecendo, que eu tinha conseguido, que ele tinha dito _sim_. A tensão não deixou meu corpo, mas mudou para uma excitação trêmula em meus ossos. Um triunfo inesperado e novo; estranho.

"E você precisa?" Eu perguntei, colocando o resto das sacolas na caminhonete e fechando a porta, lutando contra a vontade desconcertante de abraçá-lo. "De ajuda, eu quero dizer".

"Que homem não precisa da ajuda de uma bela senhora?" Mike perguntou, brincando, com uma piscadela.

Desviei o olhar sem jeito. "Oh".

"Ei, eu estou apenas brincando." Mike disse imediatamente, percebendo meu olhar um pouco aflito e batendo seu ombro contra o meu de brincadeira. "Nós não somos a loja mais movimentada, com certeza, mas somos a única. Eu realmente _poderia_ usar a ajuda extra. Talvez assim que você aprender os códigos, eu realmente serei capaz de tirar alguns dias de folga".

Eu sorri. "Certo".

De repente eu me perguntei se eu algum dia _aprenderia _os códigos, se eu poderia ser confiável com algo tão grande como cuidar da loja sozinha. Por que alguém confiaria a mim essa responsabilidade tão grande?

Minha preocupação imediata deve ter ficado evidente no meu rosto.

Mike colocou um braço encorajador em torno do meu ombro, dando-me um leve aperto. "Confie em mim, Bella. Está tudo bem. Vai ser divertido!" Eu me inclinei para ele um pouco quando olhei para o seu rosto sorridente. Eu não pude resistir ao desejo de responder o seu sorriso entusiasmado com uma versão diluída do meu.

Ainda assim, eu não sabia como responder.

"Então." Mike disse quando ele me soltou, "Quer vir amanhã e começar a treinar?"

"Claro." Balancei a cabeça com uma confiança que eu não sentia. "Quero dizer, o que for melhor para você".

"Tudo bem, esteja aqui às nove e nós vamos passar alguns produtos juntos".

"Obrigada, Mike." Eu disse a ele sinceramente. "Muito obrigada".

Ele sorriu para mim novamente, balançando a cabeça em reconhecimento e dando tapinhas no meu ombro. Mordi o lábio e me afastei dele, não sabendo o que dizer. Depois de um momento, eu fui até o lado do motorista da caminhonete, passando por ele no meu caminho.

"Ei, Bella!" Ele chamou quando abri a porta.

Olhei para ele, ainda parado do outro lado da minha caminhonete. Suas mãos estavam descansando casualmente sobre o capô, seus dedos tamborilando um pouco.

"Sim?"

Eu podia de repente ver uma mudança em seu comportamento. Ele estava se movendo desconfortavelmente de pé para pé, a mesma preocupação de antes de volta em seus olhos. Honesto e preocupado. Dedos tamborilando e batendo com nenhum ritmo particular.

"Tudo _está_ bem, certo?" Ele perguntou, sua voz um pouco mais quieta.

Respirei fundo e segurei por um momento.

"Por que não estaria?" Perguntei levemente, balançando a cabeça e encolhendo os ombros com uma curiosidade fingida.

_Ele sabe._

Eu era a esposa de um médico de Nova York. Um membro de uma das famílias mais proeminentes que Hartsel já havia visto. Eu vivia na maior casa em um raio de 50 milhas.

E eu estava pedindo um emprego em uma pequena loja de mercado.

Eu sabia que não havia maneira de como ele poderia saber, exatamente quando comecei a perceber que não havia nenhuma maneira que ele _não pudesse _saber. Mike estava olhando para mim e de repente eu pensei que talvez ele pudesse ver. Não os detalhes, mas o caminho e a razão. Não as palavras, mas os resultados. Talvez ele pudesse ver tudo isso.

Mas, novamente, talvez ele não pudesse.

Ele me olhou por um momento mais, então sorriu de novo. Não foi genuíno, não foi feliz, ou real, ou tranquilizante. Foi um sorriso que dizia que ele estava me deixando com isso. Ele não forçaria. Ele era gentil e bom e ele não estava prestes a me fazer admitir nada.

Senti outra onda de gratidão para com ele quando ele me deu uma piscada desajeitada.

"É chato lá naquela casa grande, hein?" Ele riu, charmoso e com falsa misericórdia.

Eu não pude sorrir neste momento.

"Algo assim." Eu murmurei, deslizando para dentro da cabine e fechando a porta, sem dizer outra palavra.

Mike acenou para mim de fora, afastando-se da caminhonete para a loja. Acenei fracamente e de maneira infantil em resposta antes de colocar a caminhonete de ré e me retirar do pequeno estacionamento. Quando eu mudei de marcha na estrada, eu me virei para olhar a vitrine da loja de novo. Mike tinha desaparecido lá dentro, a porta se fechando atrás dele.

Eu exalei, profunda e longamente.

No passeio todo minhas mãos tremiam no volante.

Meus olhos continuavam correndo para as compras no assento ao meu lado e de volta à estrada.

Amanhã eu estaria ensacando mantimentos exatamente como esses. Eu estaria enchendo sacos de granola e digitando números em um caixa e ajudando as pessoas a encontrarem as coisas que precisavam. Eu trabalharia por um determinado tempo e teria um trabalho e ganharia um salário. Eu seria útil para alguém além de mim.

Não era muito, mas era alguma coisa. Era a força, ou a solução. Era um passo, um movimento para a frente. Era o que eu não havia experimentado antes, era o que faltava, era talvez o 'suficiente' que eu precisava tão desesperadamente.

Eu tinha vindo para cá e eu não tinha nada.

Agora eu tinha Alice e Jasper, eu tinha Emmett e Esme, eu tinha os cavalos e a casa.

Agora eu tinha a loja e eu tinha Mike.

Eu tinha algo que não pertenceu a Edward primeiro, que eu não consegui através da sua generosidade ou sua culpa.

Eu mereceria tudo o que eu consegui, eu trabalharia duro e aceitaria o pagamento e isso seria justo e eu nunca teria de me sentir indigna de novo.

Isso era um único homem com um sorriso no rosto e uma palavra amável, disposto a me dar uma chance.

Era um pequeno trabalho com um pequeno pagamento, mas era honesto.

E era meu.

Era meu, mas era algo que eu poderia dar a ele. Era algo que eu poderia dizer para ele com orgulho. Eu caminharia até ele quando voltasse para a casa da fazenda, o enfrentaria sem medo ou inferioridade, e diria a ele, sem sombra de dúvida, que a mudança que ele tinha visto em mim, a mudança que _eu_ tinha visto em mim, era real. Muito real.

_E aqui estava a prova._

Quando eu estacionei na calçada, o carro prata ainda estava desaparecido.

* * *

**Nota da Irene:**_ As vezes eu não sei o que pensar sobre o Edward. Ele é tão confuso. Mas tudo muda na vida deles agora, não é? Bella trabalhando... e com Mike ainda por cima... uiuiuiiii_

_Bem, e como essa semana tivemos "uma leitora a beira de um ataque de reviews" a fic ganhou um capítulo extra. E é um BIG capítulo._

_ Espero que gostem._

_Juliana, obrigada pelas mais de 300 reviews. Nunca tinha recebido tantas, fiquei emocionada. Passamos de 1000! \o/  
_

_Mas em FaN tbm recebemos mais de 200, então, como sou uma pessoa justa, tbm postarei um extra por lá. Estou tãooooo feliz._

Vamos para o próximo capítulo. Ju, você mereceu!


	36. A Ajuda

**Capítulo 35 - A Ajuda**

Sentei no chão, um cobertor estendido entre o meu corpo e a grama, verde e úmida, coberta do orvalho da manhã. O sol ainda estava baixo no céu, subindo pelo seu caminho de forma deliberada e lenta. Já estava quente, e eu não precisava mais do agasalho leve que eu estava usando para me proteger contra o vento manso que deslizava através do campo.

Alice me ligou cedo naquela manhã, perguntando que horas eu teria que ir para o trabalho. Com um pequeno sorriso, aquele que nascia no meu rosto sempre que alguém mencionava meu trabalho, eu disse a ela que eu não tinha que estar lá até as dez e ela insistiu para que eu viesse às oito; que havia alguém que ela queria que eu conhecesse. Nervosa e mais do que um pouco curiosa, nunca sabendo o que Alice poderia inventar, eu fui até a cabana só para descobrir que o amigo que ela queria me apresentar era um jovem garoto, não mais do que 15 anos.

Quando fiz meu caminho até o celeiro, eu vi os dois parados lá, fora das barracas dos cavalos. O menino era de pele escura e cabelos pretos, sua mão solta e casualmente segurando a extremidade de uma corda, com o cavalo de Jasper, grande e lindo esperando pacientemente atrás dele. Quando Alice me viu, seus olhos brilharam e ela acenou para mim, apresentando o jovem como Seth Clearwater.

"Dou aulas de equitação para Seth de vez em quando." Alice explicou-me. "Eu queria que você viesse assistir".

Concordei imediatamente, tendo almejado ver um outro aluno de Alice por meses, e avidamente segurando o cobertor que Alice ofereceu-me e os seguindo para o campo aberto ao lado da sua casa. Abri o cobertor um pouco longe de onde eles pararam e sentei sem hesitação. Olhei ao redor curiosamente no terreno aberto - quando Alice e eu trabalhávamos com os cavalos ficávamos sempre em seu pasto cercado.

Assisti enquanto Alice guiava Seth através de alguns exercícios de solo com Dash, percebendo que muito do que eles estavam fazendo eu já estava familiarizada. Eventualmente, porém, os seus movimentos tornaram-se mais sutis, pedindo a Dash para mover a cabeça de uma certa maneira, e mover seus pés assim, cedendo à menor quantidade de pressão exercida sobre o seu lado com as pontas dos dedos de Seth. Tanto quanto eu queria entender o que eles estavam fazendo, eu não queria interromper o baixo murmúrio da voz relaxada de Alice, a energia reconfortante que parecia irradiar deles, calmos e sobre grama.

Depois de quase uma hora, Alice e Seth finalmente se afastaram de Dash, que permaneceu completamente imóvel quando seu cabresto foi deslizado sobre suas orelhas. Eu esperava que ele corresse para os outros cavalos, ou andasse, ou, pelo menos, dobrasse o pescoço e começasse a comer a grama sob seus pés. Ele não fez isso, no entanto. Suas orelhas eretas permaneceram à frente e em atenção completa, seus olhos castanhos fixos sem hesitação sobre Seth.

"Pronto para montá-lo?" Alice perguntou, agora eu podia ouvir sua voz.

"Sim!"

Eu assisti com grande interesse e agitação à medida que Alice se abaixou, com as mãos entrelaçadas, oferecendo a Seth um apoio. Sem hesitar, o menino colocou o joelho em suas mãos entrelaçadas e ela o levantou com facilidade, a perna direita dele balançando levemente sobre os ombros largos de Dash. Prendi a respiração por um momento, meus olhos piscando para o cabresto de Dash no chão, e eu esperei por seus músculos tencionarem, para ele se mover ou mudar com o novo peso.

Ele permaneceu completamente imóvel.

"Por que você não o leva para dar uma voltinha?" Alice disse, se afastando e dando tapinhas com carinho no pescoço do cavalo. "Para alongar".

Seth concordou com entusiasmo e de repente Dash estava andando.

Eu não tinha visto qualquer movimento no menino, qualquer chute ou aperto das suas pernas, nem um toque da sua mão. A única coisa que tinha mudado parecia ser a sua energia - a transição de relaxado para animado - e Dash entendeu a sugestão perfeitamente.

Eu era incapaz de arrancar meus olhos enquanto eu assistia Seth guiando Dash, com nenhuma parte visível do seu corpo, em pequenos leves padrões na caminhada. Oitos e serpentinas*****, ocasionalmente parando quando Dash decidia que precisava cheirar esta pedra ou aquela. Seth não pareceu dividir interesses com Dash e sorria fácil e balançava as pernas sobre o cavalo a fim de que ele estivesse sentado para trás. Dash retomava a caminhada eventualmente, com Seth voltado para a direção errada, e o menino ria facilmente e continuava, nunca pedindo para Dash interromper o movimento.

_*Movimentos com o cavalo__._

"Ele é adorável, hein?" Ouvi a voz de Alice ao meu lado de repente, seu pequeno corpo se sentando ao meu lado. Ela cutucou meu ombro com o dela.

Não olhei para ela, não podendo desviar o olhar da confiança simples de Seth e Dash juntos.

"Há... Alice, você tem certeza que ele está bem?" Perguntei baixinho, com medo de falar muito alto.

Alice riu enquanto Seth sentou de lado no cavalo agora, soltando um grito de surpresa quando Dash deu um trote lento e saltou.

"Quem?" Ela quis saber. Eu podia ouvir o sorriso em sua voz. "Seth ou Dash?"

Eu fui finalmente capaz de arrastar o meu olhar para longe do menino, agora sentado completamente para trás no cavalo trotando, um largo sorriso no rosto quando ele sentiu o movimento em sentido inverso, seu corpo tentando se mover ao ritmo curiosamente novo. Olhei para Alice duvidosa, para encontrá-la já olhando para mim com um sorriso calmante.

"Ele está bem, Bella." Ela me assegurou. "Você sabe disso".

_Eu_ não _sei disso_.

Eu não disse nada, olhando de volta para o menino, sentindo minha testa franzir em confusão, em conflito. Eu queria tanto acreditar nela, mas cada instinto que eu tinha estava gritando para mim que isso era errado, isso era perigoso.

Seth se machucaria.

Alice deve ter notado a dúvida estampada em meu rosto porque ela gritou com o rapaz um momento depois. "Ei, Seth! Venha aqui um segundo".

Levou um momento, mas Seth se endireitou - nunca pedindo a Dash para parar ou diminuir - com perfeito equilíbrio e virou a cabeça para nós, seus olhos treinados em Alice. Dash pareceu sentir esse movimento, quase como se ele estivesse seguindo o olhar de Seth ao invés de qualquer sentido físico.

Quando a dupla chegou até nós, ouvi Seth exalar alto. Quase imediatamente, Dash parou em frente a nós.

Eles esperaram ansiosamente.

"Seth." Alice disse gentilmente. "Alguma vez você já caiu de um cavalo?"

O rosto de Seth imediatamente irrompeu em um sorriso largo e brilhante.

"Claro, muitas vezes." Ele disse sem hesitação, sua voz alegre.

_Não era grande coisa. _

"Doeu?" Alice perguntou a ele.

Seth riu um pouco. "Sim!"

Alice se virou para mim, as sobrancelhas levantadas, como se a conduta dele fosse a resposta, como se isso fosse me dar alguma paz de espírito.

"Você não está com medo?" Eu disparei.

Seth se virou para mim, seu pequeno rosto de repente curioso.

"De quê?" Ele queria saber.

"Cair." Eu elaborei, minhas mãos se estendendo impotentes. "Se machucar".

"Claro que tenho".

Ele olhou para mim, não entendendo.

Olhei para ele, sem entender.

"Cavalgar assim não te deixa nervoso?" Perguntei por fim.

Seth balançou a cabeça. "Eu não entendo".

Alice suspirou, mas ela ainda estava sorrindo fracamente. "Seth, Bella quer saber se o fato de que você está montando Dash em liberdade, sem meios de controle forçado, sem sela ou freio, se isso faz você se sentir como se fosse cair".

"Isso?" Seth perguntou, ainda genuinamente confuso. Ele olhou de Alice para mim e encolheu os ombros. "Enquanto eu mantiver o meu equilíbrio eu vou ficar bem. Eu me sinto mais equilibrado em uma sela, porém".

"Você não tem medo do Dash fugir?" Exigi, minha voz calma e certa. "Ou jogá-lo fora?"

Seth deu de ombros novamente. "Por que ele faria isso?"

Eu abri minha boca, nenhuma resposta saiu.

Olhei para Alice, que estava sorrindo para mim exultante, depois de volta para Seth. Ele também estava sorrindo, amavelmente e ainda com uma pequena quantidade de confusão.

_Por que ele faria isso?_

Quando ficou claro que eu não tinha nada a dizer sobre isso, Seth se inclinou para baixo ao lado do pescoço de Dash e sussurrou algo para Alice. Ela acenou com a permissão.

"Ei, Bella." Seth disse, endireitando-se. "Observe isso!"

Sem outra palavra, ele virou Dash ao redor e de repente eles estavam trotando pelo campo. Eu os assisti correndo para longe de mim, meu coração martelando no meu peito. Então, de repente, eles estavam se transformando em um arco fácil, o movimento de flexão de Dash crescendo ao invés de diminuir, até que estavam galopando fácil dando oitos e voltas, trotando quando pulava. O corpo de Seth se movia em perfeita sincronização com as três batidas contra a terra, o seu lugar nunca deixando as costas do seu cavalo.

"Ele é tão corajoso." Murmurei.

"Ele é apenas inteligente, Bella. Ele sabe que, enquanto Dash compreende suas intenções, ele não tem motivos para jogá-lo fora." Alice respondeu, virando os olhos de seu pequeno aluno de volta para mim. "Acredite ou não, os cavalos _têm_ função cognitiva suficiente para precisar de uma razão para seu comportamento".

Senti-me empalidecer ligeiramente, defensivamente. "Eu não quis dizer que eles são estúpidos..."

"Eu sei." Alice me assegurou rapidamente. Então ela acenou e fez sinal em direção ao campo onde Dash estava trotando novamente. "Pense nisso desta maneira: cavalos se divertem também, quando a pessoa está consciente de montá-los. Isso se torna uma espécie de jogo".

Ouvi os passos pesados dos cascos grandes de Dash, assisti ao rolamento e aperto de seus grandes músculos, deslizando sob as coxas pequenas de Seth. Eu podia sentir sua força sacudir a terra, a energia trovejante e selvagem que parecia pulsar através de cavalos como o ar, ou sangue. Enquanto Seth era pequeno e indefeso, empoleirado nas costas de um animal selvagem.

"Um jogo." Eu sussurrei duvidosa, rolando a palavra na minha boca.

Alice suspirou.

"Você aprendeu muito sobre cavalos, Bella, mas você ainda está perdendo o conceito mais básico." Ela fez uma pausa e me virei para olhar para ela. Ela não estava olhando para mim com maldade, e ela deu de ombros como se a minha incapacidade de compreender não fosse importante. "Não é de surpreender. Adultos têm sempre mais dificuldade para apreender, com todos os seus preconceitos e traumas do passado." Ela acenou para Seth, como se a sua juventude fosse a razão da sua facilidade. "Pela mesma razão que é mais fácil ensinar cavalos novos também".

"O quê?" Eu queria saber.

Desesperadamente.

"Há uma barreira que você colocou entre você e esses animais." Alice me disse, desenhando uma linha imaginária sobre o cobertor entre nossos corpos. "A questão física contra a mental; você se vê como inferior a eles fisicamente e superior a eles mentalmente".

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Mas isso é verdade".

Alice assentiu.

"É verdade, mas é irrelevante." Em seguida, ela inclinou-se para perto de mim, soltando sua voz como se ela estivesse me dizendo um segredo. Seus lábios estavam sorridentes e brincalhões. "Não _há_ nenhuma barreira".

Eu olhei para ela, querendo acreditar. Mais do que isso, querendo entender; querendo _saber_.

Ela parecia sentir isso.

Alice explicou, "Não importa o quão forte ou grandes eles sejam, eles nunca vão saber o máximo sobre seus próprios corpos, sobre o que eles são capazes de fazer, como nós sabemos. E não importa o quanto nós os estudemos ou aprendamos com eles, nós nunca saberemos o máximo sobre o que se passa em suas mentes como eles sabem".

"Isso não é uma barreira?" Perguntei, mordendo meu lábio. Meus olhos passeando pelo campo além de Dash e Seth, para o campo na frente da cabana onde eu podia ver o pêlo vermelho e brilhante de Santana, vibrante do sol quente. "Nós nunca vamos entender um ao outro".

"Esse é o ponto, Bella." Alice disse, sorrindo enquanto seguiu o meu olhar. "As nossas diferenças nos tornam iguais, e juntas elas nos fazem mais fortes do que jamais poderíamos ser sozinhos. Nós os ensinamos, eles nos ensinam".

Houve uma pausa enquanto eu considerava suas palavras.

Antes que eu pudesse responder, ela estava falando novamente. "Todo relacionamento é assim - com um cavalo ou outro ser humano. _Confiança_, Bella. Isso é no que tudo se resume. Você tem que confiar neles, mas, mais do que isso, você tem que confiar em si mesma. Você tem que confiar que o que você _sabe_ é verdade".

_Você tem que confiar em si mesma. _

Meus olhos permaneceram fixos em Santana, em seus movimentos fáceis, no gracioso arco do seu pescoço quando ele se abaixou para pastar contra o verde. Eu o observei e senti minha mão pressionar inconscientemente contra meus lábios.

"Eu estive errada antes." Eu disse lentamente, baixinho. "Eu estive errada a vida toda".

Eu podia sentir Alice olhando para mim. Eu podia sentir o calor subindo pelas minhas bochechas, sabendo que ela entendia. Sabendo que o que eu tinha dito a ela sobre o que havia acontecido entre Edward e eu há mais de duas semanas estava correndo em sua mente tão claramente como estava correndo na minha.

"Basta falar com ele." Eu a ouvi dizer, sua voz correspondendo à minha.

Senti minha respiração travar no meu peito quando a ouvi falar dele.

Eu sabia que ela estava certa, que eu _deveria_ falar com ele, assim como eu sabia que eu _queria _falar com ele. A sua ausência tornou-se mais e mais pronunciada, quanto mais eu continuava sem vê-lo. Em vez de esmorecer, encontrei-me pegando o telefone de manhã e à noite, quando eu estava fazendo o jantar. Eu olhava para os números que meus dedos tocavam levemente contra aqueles que me ligariam a ele, sem pressionar a tecla. Então eu colocava o telefone no gancho e me afastava dele.

Na noite passada tinha sido o mais próximo que eu tinha chegado.

Eu tinha finalmente discado o número dele, pressionando cada tecla com um senso de urgência. Com cada uma eu senti a minha confiança cair e cair para nada. Quando ouvi o telefone tocar, minha mão esquerda sobre a minha coxa cerrou, meus dedos cavando o jeans. Quando eu o ouvi atender, sua voz calma e familiar através da linha de telefone, minha garganta fechou.

Bati o telefone de volta no gancho, sem dizer uma palavra.

"Eu tenho que ir trabalhar." Eu disse a seguir, sem responder.

Senti Alice ficar um pouco tensa e me perguntei se ela protestaria. Ela tinha se tornado mais e mais confortável comigo, mais e mais direta. Ela tinha conseguido tirar detalhes curiosos de mim delicadamente, extraindo o veneno das minhas veias. Toda vez que eu lhe dizia alguma coisa, algum pequeno detalhe da minha vida que eu sempre senti a necessidade de esconder, eu me sentia melhor. Em vez de forçar-me a ficar, em vez de exigir que eu falasse com ela, sua tensão relaxou em um pequeno suspiro resignado.

"Tudo bem, vejo você mais tarde, Bella".

"Tchau." Eu ofereci, minha voz um pouco apologética.

Eu me levantei para partir, endireitando o meu suéter quando eu me empurrei para fora do cobertor. Olhei para o menino e o cavalo.

"Tchau, Seth!" Eu gritei, alto o suficiente para ele ouvir.

Ele olhou para cima e para mim.

"Até mais tarde, Bella!" Ele gritou com um sorriso e um aceno.

Acenei de volta.

Quando fiz meu caminho de volta para a casa da fazenda, hesitei ao lado da cerca onde o resto dos cavalos estava pastando tranquilamente, aproveitando o dia quente. Santana estava perto da cerca, tão perto que se eu tivesse andado em sua direção e me inclinado sobre a madeira, meus dedos poderiam facilmente ter escovado contra o seu revestimento macio, que se derramava e ficava brilhante e elegante no verão. Eu considerei isso por um momento antes de balançar a cabeça e decidir não fazer isso.

Fiz um movimento para continuar a ir para casa quando Santana levantou a cabeça de repente.

Seus olhos se encontraram com os meus, suas orelhas apontando para a frente, seu corpo imóvel e fixo com a atenção em mim.

Eu sorri para ele e continuei caminhando.

Quando cheguei à garagem, decidi não me trocar. Decidi que eu parecia bem o suficiente, que o tempo gasto fora não tinha me deixado suja ou suada, entrei na cabine da minha caminhonete e liguei o motor, arrancando e indo para a loja.

Cheguei 10 minutos mais cedo.

"Ei, Bella!" Mike me cumprimentou com um sorriso no momento em que entrei pela porta.

"Oi, Mike".

Caminhei até o balcão onde ele estava, sorrindo de volta para ele.

Era quarta-feira, e eu tinha vindo à loja todos os dias durante os últimos quatro dias, treinando e aprendendo e trabalhando.

Mike era um chefe maravilhoso, atencioso e prestativo. Ele realmente se importava com a loja, sobre o seu bom funcionamento, e isso se refletia na forma como ele trabalhava, na sua atenção aos detalhes. Ele estava constantemente ensinando, contando-me tudo o que havia para saber sobre o que eles vendiam, onde conseguiam, como eles faziam. Ele era paciente quando eu estava no caixa, rindo dos meus erros e me permitindo praticar até que eu tivesse feito certo. Ele me deu dicas sobre como falar com os clientes, sussurrando pequenas idéias sobre cada pessoa que entrava.

Eu ainda ficava muito nervosa sempre que um cliente entrava pela porta, mas mais e mais eu achava que eles eram simpáticos e amáveis, e curiosos sobre mim - a nova garota.

E, da minha parte, Mike tinha me informado que eu estava aprendendo rápido e estava trabalhando duro. Não era um trabalho difícil, mas era o meu primeiro, meu único. Meu desejo de fazê-lo bem, para merecer tudo que me era dado, para me destacar em qualquer tarefa que eu tinha para realizar, parecia ser a resposta perfeita para o seu amor pelo seu próprio trabalho.

Nós trabalhamos bem em conjunto, respeitando um ao outro, e nos demos bem pessoalmente.

"Então, eu estava pensando." Mike disse quando eu encostei no balcão em frente a ele. "Talvez hoje seria um dia bom para lavar algumas janelas? Então talvez poderíamos reabastecer um pouco, fazer um inventário, coisas desse tipo. Todos estão ocupados hoje com o trabalho, tenho certeza".

Eu sorri para ele, lembrando dele resmungando ontem sobre como as quartas-feiras eram sempre muito lentas.

Eu balancei a cabeça em resposta. "Claro".

Mike sorriu e encolheu os ombros, quase pedindo desculpas.

"Há algum limpador de vidro e panos contra a parede." Ele disse, apontando para o banco perto da parede esquerda da loja.

"Certo".

Fui até lá e peguei o balde cheio de panos e a grande garrafa de produto de limpeza, recolhendo-os nos meus braços antes de fazer o meu caminho até a porta e as janelas de vidro gigantes que compunham a fachada.

"Eu estarei nos fundos se você precisar de mim." Mike me chamou. Parei e me virei para encará-lo quando ele apontou o polegar por cima do ombro, apontando para a porta que dava para o escritório. "Eu tenho algumas encomendas de última hora para terminar".

"Ok".

"Tenho certeza que você será a primeira a saber se chegar clientes." Ele acrescentou com um sorriso. "Só venha me chamar se alguém chegar e posso ficar de uma forma irritante em cima de você enquanto você os atende".

Eu ri um pouco, leve e feliz. "Parece bom".

Pousei o balde com panos ao meu lado, puxando um fora quando ouvi Mike fechar a porta do escritório atrás dele. Levantei a garrafa e pulverizei uma generosa quantidade do líquido limpa-vidros no vidro na minha frente. Limpei-o, distraída, o ranger do pano limpando com uma fricção suave.

Esfregada após esfregada passou facilmente quando eu peguei um ritmo. Eu me movi com rapidez e eficiência, o tempo todo olhando para a rua do outro lado do vidro. De vez em quando, um carro continuava a dirigir lentamente, ou uma pessoa estaria andando pela rua. Mesmo que estivesse ensolarado, tudo continuava tranquilo em Hartsel.

Eu podia sentir-me relaxar em meus movimentos, meus pensamentos derivando de volta para Alice e a manhã que passei com ela e Seth. Eu me vi imaginando como seria montar Santana da maneira que Seth tinha montado Dash. Sem rédeas, sem nada para me segurar além de mim, sem nada para me manter segura além da minha confiança nele. Sua força, sua velocidade, dadas livremente a mim para me ajudar a impulsioná-lo pelo campo, para a frente e mais rápido, ajudando-me a montar. Fechei os olhos por um momento, imaginando como seria a sensação de ter tanto poder debaixo de mim, sabendo que isso era permitido e dado livremente. Sabendo que era sem força ou manipulação, através da confiança total e absoluta em quem eu era, que o cavalo queria me levar com ele. Eu poderia ser sua amiga, sua parceira de passeio. Não apenas algo que ele carregava nas costas.

Com um suspiro, eu abri meus olhos.

Terminei o interior de ambas as janelas grandes e, recolhendo o balde e os panos, andei para a porta para que eu pudesse começar do lado de fora. Eu agarrei a garrafa de produto de limpeza, agora escorregadia por eu pegá-la com as mãos molhadas. Meu aperto nela foi fraco e ela saltou das minhas mãos, rolando para fora na frente da porta. Resmungando, eu me movi para a frente e inclinei-me para pegá-la.

No exato momento em que eu fiz isso, a porta se abriu.

Eu senti a madeira me bater no ombro levemente, não o suficiente para machucar, mas o suficiente para me desequilibrar. Perdendo o equilíbrio, eu tropecei para trás com um grito, incapaz de recuperar o meu equilíbrio e me salvar da queda. Meu corpo caiu no chão, sem cerimônia e achatado, enquanto os panos que eu estava segurando se derramaram atrás de mim, o balde rolando para o lado.

"Merda." Eu murmurei, meu corpo dolorido enquanto eu olhava para o teto, exasperada por um momento.

Com um suspiro, eu lentamente empurrei meus cotovelos debaixo de mim e levantei a minha parte superior do corpo.

Olhei para cima e senti tudo ficar imediatamente rígido.

"Você está bem?"

"Edward?" Eu disse silenciosamente.

Edward estava olhando para mim, a mão ainda na porta que ele tinha acabado de empurrar aberta para me derrubar, seu rosto uma mistura de horror, surpresa e preocupação. Ele ficou olhando para mim, imóvel, mas ouvir o seu nome pareceu estimulá-lo a se mover. Imediatamente ele se curvou, suas mãos segurando meus ombros, deslizando pelas minhas mãos para ajudar a puxar-me para os meus pés.

"Sinto muito." Ele disse com veemência, sinceramente, enquanto eu me esforçava para conseguir mover minhas pernas debaixo de mim, nem uma vez tirando meus olhos dele.

Assim que eu estava de pé, ele me soltou imediatamente, seus olhos varrendo sobre o meu corpo com um senso de preocupação frenético.

Houve um ligeiro rubor de vergonha em seu rosto que eu não tinha visto em anos.

Escovei minhas mãos sobre as minhas roupas, meu suéter, antes de perguntar com serenidade, tanto quanto eu consegui, "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Edward olhou ao redor, como se ele estivesse percebendo pela primeira vez onde ele estava.

Então ele se virou de volta para mim, parecendo um pouco nervoso. "Eu estava no meu caminho até a casa da fazenda e pensei em parar e comprar alguma comida".

Senti meu coração parar.

"Você estava indo para a casa?" Perguntei calmamente.

"Sim." A afirmação de Edward foi curta, fortemente defensiva.

Eu lutei para esconder a confusão do meu rosto.

"Você não foi para lá no fim de semana passado." Eu comentei, não tendo certeza de como eu queria que ele respondesse.

Saiu como uma acusação.

Edward abaixou a cabeça.

"Eu sei." Ele disse, desculpando-se. "Eu pensei que você não queria me ver. Essa foi a impressão que eu tive, pelo menos." Então, ele acrescentou rapidamente, "Eu não culpo você. Nem um pouco. Eu não fiquei chateado. Eu estava apenas... esperando".

"Esperando?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Até que você estivesse pronta para me ver".

Pisquei para ele, ainda confusa.

Uma expressão muito insegura, vulnerável, cruzou suas feições, um verdadeiro momento de dúvida. "Você me _ligou_, não foi?"

Minha boca se abriu por um momento.

Então, obviamente, a minha voz muito fraca, "Eu desliguei".

Edward sorriu um pouco com isso, seus olhos se iluminando. "Tudo bem".

_Não era grande coisa. _

Ficamos em silêncio por um momento, nos encarando, a porta aberta, panos em toda parte.

Eu relutantemente permiti que meus olhos viajassem sobre ele, quase desesperada depois de não vê-lo por tanto tempo. Ele parecia bem, descansado e limpo. Ele estava vestindo o jeans que ele normalmente usava quando ele ia trabalhar na casa, e um suéter preto que eu nunca tinha visto. Ele estava com seus ombros firmes, o peito, a força que ele tinha conseguido em meses de trabalho manual na casa da fazenda claramente visíveis por baixo da lã. Ele não parecia que tinha vindo do trabalho.

Depois de alguns segundos, eu podia ver seus olhos começarem a vagar. Eles finalmente caíram ao chão, onde eu tinha caído e ele olhou curiosamente para os panos que estavam espalhados ao acaso.

"Então." Edward começou, correndo a mão pelos cabelos. "Você normalmente não vem aqui durante a semana".

"Oh... sim." Eu respondi, um pouco assustada com o comentário, de repente muito nervosa. "Eu estou, bem... eu não estou aqui para comprar nada. Eu meio que... trabalho aqui agora".

Edward piscou. "O quê?"

Eu fiz sinal em torno de mim, mordendo meu lábio.

"Eu consegui um trabalho... aqui." Eu disse, simplesmente.

Minhas palavras foram tensas e desconfortáveis, meus olhos procurando os seus para uma reação. Essa não era a maneira que eu tinha imaginado dizer a ele, não era o anúncio orgulhoso e confiante que eu tinha pensado na minha cabeça no sábado quando eu estava pronta para sair da minha caminhonete e dizer a ele o que eu estava fazendo com a minha vida, dizer a ele que eu havia mudado. E que, mesmo que ele não me quisesse, eu ainda me queria. Entregando-lhe notícias do meu emprego como se eu fosse anunciar um amante.

Mas ele não tinha vindo no sábado.

Eu não tinha ligado.

E assim eu tinha mudado sem ele.

Edward não pareceu nem animado, nem chateado. Ele simplesmente olhou para mim, em silêncio, por um longo tempo com uma expressão que era ilegível.

Depois, ele disse calmamente, "Eu entendo".

Foi isso.

Depois de tudo o que tínhamos passado, depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido, eu tinha tomado, talvez, o maior passo para mudanças da minha vida de uma maneira positiva. E ele ficou ali, me olhando, sem reação. Sem emoção ou felicidade ou raiva ou julgamento.

_Eu entendo. _

Minha expressão endureceu um pouco.

Não querendo que ele me visse pálida, eu me abaixei e recolhi os panos do chão, joguei-os no balde e peguei o limpa-vidros. Coloquei todos debaixo da janela e saí do caminho, consciente dos olhos de Edward seguindo os meus movimentos.

Ainda em silêncio.

Eu finalmente me virei para ele novamente. "Então... posso ajudá-lo a achar alguma coisa?"

Os olhos de Edward agarraram aos meus. Seus olhos suavizaram um pouco, só um pouco. Ele deu um passo mais para dentro da loja e fechou a porta atrás dele.

"Claro." Ele respondeu, sua voz ainda calma.

Eu andei para a frente, sentindo-o bem atrás de mim.

Eu tentei desesperadamente acalmar meu coração acelerado.

Tomei respirações profundas e calmantes em meus pulmões e me forcei a jogar o seu jogo de fingir.

Eu disse a ele que massas seria bom. Nós conversamos sobre molhos, falamos sobre os lados. Eu o guiei através da loja, mesmo que ele soubesse o caminho de tudo muito bem, e eu disse a ele sobre o que tínhamos. Eu disse a ele todas as coisas que tinha aprendido sobre cada produto, enquanto ele me ouvia e seguia e fazia observações em todos os lugares certos. Passamos por cada corredor único, jogando ideias ao ar, pegando caixas e frascos aqui e lá, pesando as opções. Nós andamos por lá, fingindo que estava tudo bem entre nós novamente, porque da última vez que eu tinha dito a ele que eu não queria fingir, ele tinha desaparecido por mais de uma semana.

E eu não queria perdê-lo.

Finalmente, quando ele tinha tudo o que parecia precisar, eu o levei até o caixa.

"Espere." Eu disse a ele, colocando o pote de molho e o parmesão que eu estava carregando em cima do balcão. "Eu só tenho que ir chamar Mike".

"Você tem?"

"Eu ainda estou tecnicamente em treinamento, por isso ele precisa me supervisionar... claro." Expliquei com um aceno de mão. "Eu já volto. Não roube nada, por favor".

Edward riu ligeiramente. "Eu vou tentar resistir à tentação".

Quando eu trouxe Mike, pude ver a mudança no comportamento de Edward imediatamente. Seu corpo inteiro pareceu endurecer inconscientemente. Mike, completamente inconsciente, cumprimentou Edward com um sorriso e imediatamente voltou sua atenção para mim.

Eu podia sentir seus olhos em mim, um me incentivando e um tenso enquanto eu fiz a contagem de cada item. Digitei o total, mas antes que eu pudesse dizer a Edward qual era, ele estava deslizando o seu cartão através do balcão. Eu o passei e o entreguei de volta para ele antes de pedir com uma simpatia exagerada se ele queria sacolas de papel ou de plástico.

Seu sorriso saiu como um careta.

Todos nós sabíamos que a loja só tinha sacolas de papel.

Mordendo meu lábio desconfortavelmente quando ele não respondeu, eu rapidamente ensaquei seus mantimentos. Eu me vi desejando que Mike parasse de ficar tão perto, parasse de me lembrar de colocar as coisas mais pesadas no fundo do saco. Desejando que ele saísse, sentindo Edward observar todos os seus movimentos, e cada movimento meu.

Em um ponto, olhei para Edward, que ainda estava olhando para mim com muito cuidado.

Forcei um sorriso amigável no meu rosto quando terminei de ensacar tudo.

Mike bateu a mão no meu ombro e disse-me que fiz um ótimo trabalho. Ele balançou a cabeça para Edward e depois me disse que voltaria para o escritório, para eu chamá-lo se eu precisasse de mais alguma coisa. Sorri para ele, incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa.

Edward e eu fomos deixados sozinhos de novo com o clique da porta do escritório.

Eu de repente ansiava pelo fingimento fácil, mesmo com a preocupação provisória e a consideração silenciosa.

Qualquer coisa, menos a tensão que parecia descer, pesada e dolorosa.

"Obrigado." Edward disse com um aceno de cabeça, agarrando uma das sacolas.

Impulsivamente, sem pensar duas vezes, passei meus braços firmemente em torno da outra sacola e a puxei no meu peito e para longe dele. "Deixe-me ajudá-lo a levar isso." Eu disse rapidamente, já fazendo o meu caminho de volta para o outro lado do balcão.

As sobrancelhas de Edward subiram, mas sua resposta foi tranquila e firmemente indiferente. "Isso não é necessário".

Eu não entreguei a sacola para ele.

Não me rendi.

Com um suspiro, Edward me seguiu até seu carro, o prata estacionado e brilhando ao sol. O clique da fechadura soou e eu abri a porta de trás, colocando a sacola no chão e afastando-me para que Edward pudesse passar por mim.

Ele fechou a porta e se virou para mim. "Obrigado." Ele disse novamente.

Eu ainda podia ver a tensão em todo o seu corpo, a quietude que tinha estado lá desde que eu disse a ele que estava trabalhando na loja, isso havia se intensificado e mudado quando ele tinha visto Mike, e havia permanecido, uma rachadura no seu joguinho de fazer crer. Eu podia vê-lo controlando suas feições, mantendo-se incisivamente estóico.

Eu não sabia o que eu tinha feito, o que ele queria de mim, o que ele esperava que eu dissesse a ele. Eu não sabia se ele entraria no carro agora e iria para casa, ou se ele estaria esperando na casa da fazendo por mim, ou se ele me faria o jantar, ou exigiria que eu assinasse aqueles papéis. Eu não sei por que eu senti que não poderia deixá-lo partir agora, raiva, sentimentos sem nome que deveriam ter sido normais, mas não eram porque ele _não tinha mais que estar aqui_. Eu não sabia por que ele tinha me pedido o divórcio, por que ele o queria, e por que isso ainda não parecia ser o suficiente para ele. Deixar-me ir, forçar-me a sair, odiar-me, ou amar-me. Pura e simplesmente.

Eu não sabia de mais nada.

E esse era o problema.

_Era só falar com ele._

Ele começou a se mover por mim, andando para o lado do motorista.

"Você está seriamente com raiva de mim?" As palavras brotaram dos meus lábios sem aviso, altas e fortes.

Edward parou em seu caminho e se virou para mim, sua expressão dando lugar à confusão. Alguma surpresa.

Seu cenho franziu. "Claro que não".

"É porque eu estou trabalhando para o Mike?" Exigi, caminhando em sua direção.

Edward ficou em silêncio por um momento antes de balançar a cabeça.

"Eu acho que foi muito gentil da parte dele contratá-la." Ele disse suavemente, genuinamente. "Imagino que ele seja um empregador muito bom".

"É porque eu não te liguei?"

"Você tinha todo o direito de ter algum espaço por algum tempo. Quando eu dei a você aqueles papéis, eu sabia que não tinha mais o direito de ter qualquer expectativa".

Senti um solavanco de frustração enquanto ele respondeu a cada pergunta, calmo e sensível e muito fodidamente verdadeiro.

Ele não estava mentindo para mim, ele não estava me dizendo palavras vazias porque elas eram o que eu queria ouvir.

Ele não estava me dizendo _nada_.

Edward encolheu os ombros com a minha pausa, aceitando, e eu podia vê-lo se mexendo, movendo-se para partir mais uma vez. Sua mão desceu para descansar sobre o capô do seu carro, seus ombros torcendo quando ele começou a se retirar.

"Você não vai falar comigo?" Sussurrei, desespero e saudade claros em minhas palavras.

Edward pareceu congelar, cada membro, cada músculo em seu corpo se acalmando.

Exceto seu rosto.

Seus olhos levantaram para encontrar os meus, encarando-me muito lentamente.

Então, foi como se um interruptor tivesse sido invertido. O olhar apático desapareceu. Não desapareceu, foi varrido imediatamente. Emoção inundava suas feições, desenfreada e violentamente. Seus lábios curvaram para baixo, seu rosto exausto e olhos cansados de lutar. Suas feições desmoronando e, de repente, agonizantemente triste.

"Sinto muito".

Sua voz era tão calma, tão arrependida.

Eu não sabia por que ele estava se desculpando.

Havia tanta coisa que eu não sabia mais.

Não havia nada que eu pudesse pensar em dizer.

Mas eu tinha que impedi-lo de partir, máscara no rosto, mãos no volante.

_Você tem que confiar no que você sabe que é verdade._

Então eu respondi as palavras que ele tinha falado comigo no último sábado. "Eu não quero simplesmente cortá-lo fora da minha vida também." Eu disse a ele, minha voz tremendo ligeiramente.

Edward deu um passo em minha direção, olhos verdes culpados e comprimidos.

"Eu nunca quis dar aquilo a você daquele jeito. No carro, com você já chateada. Quando você tinha..." Ele parou. Eu estava feliz que ele não tivesse terminado a frase, conhecendo cada cenário, cada palavra que poderia ter pintado o retrato do que eu tinha feito. Em vez disso, ele simplesmente disse, "Foi muito diferente na minha cabeça".

Eu sorri para ele fracamente, ironicamente. "Como você acha que deveria ter sido?"

"Eu não sei." Edward balançou a cabeça, os olhos caindo. "Eu imaginei que você ficaria... feliz".

Engasguei uma risada amarga e sarcástica. "Receber papéis de divórcio dificilmente é uma experiência feliz".

"Houve um momento em que teria sido." Ele estava me olhando novamente, seus olhos firmes nos meus, lembrando-me. "Você teria dado as boas-vindas a isso".

"Eu mudei".

Houve uma pausa deliberada, em seguida, um suspiro.

"Eu sei disso." Ele balançou a cabeça, concordando comigo. "Eu pensei que você ficaria feliz por outra razão." Então ele encolheu os ombros. "Talvez você _teria_, se eu tivesse esperado até que você estivesse pronta".

"Talvez eu nunca esteja." Respondi, tentando desesperadamente não chorar.

Não na frente dele.

Porque eu poderia ver isso agora, ver o que ele estava tentando dizer-me o tempo todo. Eu podia ouvi-lo dizer-me que ele pensava que isso me faria feliz, e eu entendia. Pela primeira vez desde que ele tinha me entregado aqueles papéis no carro naquela noite, eu entendia.

_Cedo ou tarde você vai perceber que nem todo mundo está procurando por uma maneira de abandonar você. _

Ele esteve esperando até que um divórcio não significasse que ele estava me abandonando. Ele queria me ajudar, de uma forma que eu mesma tinha sido incapaz de compreender.

Empurrando e puxando-me para os meus pés, querendo que eu vivesse minha própria vida, não tinha sido sua intenção original quando ele me trouxe para cá. Gritando em um quarto e passando fome em uma casa e tremendo durante as noites e eu sabia disso. Mas eu não era a única que tinha mudado. Em algum lugar na tortura e na miséria que ele alegou deleitar-se, ele tinha mudado e crescido, ele tinha mudado tanto quanto eu tinha. E eu não tinha sequer notado.

Ele não esteve carregando aqueles papéis para me derrubar.

Ele esteve esperando até que eu pudesse suportar, até que eu pudesse abraçar isso, até que eu pudesse me alegrar com a minha independência e prosperar em meus próprios termos.

Eu o tinha colocado na parede quando o beijei, eu o tinha prendido na parede até que tudo o que ele pôde fazer foi jogar o divórcio aos meus pés, pronta ou não.

Porque nós não poderíamos voltar atrás.

Ele não queria me abandonar, ele não queria dar uma tacada e deixar-me girar como todas as pessoas na minha vida. Ele queria me fazer inteira, da única maneira real que ele sabia.

Eu podia sentir as lágrimas, quentes e salgadas, escorrendo pelo meu rosto em trilhas e riachos, implacáveis.

"Eu não os assinei." Eu disse a ele calmamente.

"Leve todo o tempo que você precisar".

"E se eu precisar de meses?"

"Eu não me importo".

"Anos?"

"Se isso é o que você precisa".

Eu respirei.

"O resto da minha vida?"

Edward desviou o olhar de mim então, seus olhos caindo para a sua mão, descansando contra o capô do seu carro. "Bella..." Ele começou e parou, seu tom de voz em torno do meu nome por um tempo.

Eu balancei minha cabeça, sabendo. "Sinto muito".

Outra respiração profunda e eu andei em direção a ele, fechando o espaço entre nós. Eu vi seu corpo inteiro tencionar, afastando-se de mim levemente, mas ele não se moveu. Ele relaxou quando eu parei há vários centímetros de distância dele, quando eu simplesmente parei ao seu lado, olhando para ele.

Ele olhou para mim.

"Posso perguntar uma coisa?" Eu estava perto o suficiente para sentir o calor do seu corpo, aquecendo o meu corpo.

Ele assentiu silenciosamente, aceitando.

"O que _você_ quer?" Perguntei a ele sinceramente, quase desesperada para ouvir sua resposta.

"Eu quero que você seja feliz." Ele respondeu imediatamente.

"Eu sei disso." Balancei a cabeça. "Você já disse isso antes. Mas você _sempre_ quis que eu fosse feliz. Às vezes parece que é tudo que você sempre quis. Antes do nosso casamento e agora, no final dele." Eu tentei desesperadamente ignorar a culpa batendo na minha cabeça, a necessidade de liberá-lo, a necessidade de me agarrar a ele com cada centímetro de força que eu ainda possuía. Então eu lhe perguntei, "O que você quer para _si mesmo_?"

Edward abriu a boca levemente, nenhum som emergindo.

Seus olhos piscaram enquanto olhavam para mim e eu podia vê-lo pensando, compreendendo o que eu estava perguntando a ele.

Reconhecendo - nós dois - que era algo que eu nunca tinha lhe perguntado antes.

"Eu não sei." Ele disse finalmente.

"Só que você quer que eu seja feliz?"

Eu o vi hesitar, observei seus ombros subirem e descerem, seu corpo inteiro inclinando no capô do seu carro para um apoio, como se ele tivesse ouvido as palavras que eu não tinha falado.

_Eu posso ser feliz com você. _

O tempo todo seu olhar permaneceu fixo sobre mim, nas minhas lágrimas, na minha espera.

"Eu quero corrigir de alguma maneira onde eu te machuquei." Ele disse calmamente, de forma significativa. "Eu quero colar cada pedaço quebrado".

Não era o mesmo que me fazer feliz.

"E quando eu estiver curada?" Minha voz estava trêmula, chocalhando e agitada. "Então o quê?"

Ele ficou em silêncio.

Nós dois sabíamos a resposta.

Amarrados com tanta força, minha liberdade seria a sua própria.

Senti o braço de Edward, lento e reconfortante, envolver em torno dos meus ombros.

Eu me inclinei nele, pressionando meu rosto, molhado e lágrimas, em seu peito.

* * *

_**Nota da Irene:** Agora vcs entenderam? Entenderam o Ed? O que ele tem feito? Pq ele pediu a separação? Eu estava louca pra chegar nessas partes._

_E esse capítulo foi um bom extra essa semana, não? Estou postando mais cedo pq meu chefe chegou hj de viagem e amanHã vou estar "naquela" correria.  
_

_Mas o próximo... *cof cof*..._

_A cada um que passa a fic fica melhor._

_Obrigado a todas pelo carinho e obrigada a Juliana por todas as reviews. _

_E se não for atrapalhar... cof cof cof... deixa a sua!_

_Beijos e até amanhã em FaN, que tbm virá com um extra.  
_


	37. As Palavras

**Capítulo 36 - As Palavras**

Estava escuro no momento em que cheguei em casa; a casa lançada em um azul misterioso da luz da lua, com apenas um único respingo de luz branca sob o feixe dos meus faróis. À minha esquerda, o solitário e bem vindo carro prata. À minha frente eu podia ver uma única janela iluminada, como um quadrado de luz.

O resto da casa estava intacto, as salas negras e em silêncio e esperando por mim.

Elas não eram as únicas.

Eu sabia que ele estaria na casa antes de eu estacionar na entrada de automóveis.

Ainda assim, minhas mãos tremeram quando eu liberei o volante da caminhonete. Deixei cair minhas chaves quando eu estava saindo e me atrapalhei com elas brevemente na mão e joelho e no chão. Uma energia nervosa corria através de mim enquanto eu subia as escadas da varanda, tentando colocar cada passo na madeira o mais silenciosamente possível. Empurrei a porta da frente aberta e recuei para longe do rangido.

Então eu estava parada na porta da cozinha e eu não estava nervosa.

Edward estava no fogão, mangas enroladas até os cotovelos, o cabelo bagunçado e a testa suada, olhando fixamente para a panela que ele estava mexendo em um movimento lento e hipnótico. Ele não percebeu quando entrei na leve luz da sala, absorto e inacessível. Um cheiro exótico permeava o ar, um que eu reconheci, mas não consegui identificar.

Não quando eu estava olhando para ele.

Tão relaxado. Tão calmo.

Todo medo e insegurança, cada tremor e nó na garganta se foi no instante em que meus olhos caíram sobre ele. Havia um silêncio em torno dele, na maneira como ele tinha me segurado e às minhas lágrimas mais cedo, silenciosamente acariciando meu cabelo, que havia permanecido no caminho em que ele tinha conduzido até aqui, em como ele tinha feito uma refeição para nós, na forma como ele estava parado ao lado do fogão, não percebendo nada além do movimento das suas mãos.

"Você fez o jantar." As palavras saíram da minha boca antes que eu pudesse detê-las, antes que eu pudesse evitar que a minha voz quebrasse o silêncio. A frase não era incrédula ou acusadora ou questionadora. Parada do outro lado da cozinha, afirmando o fato de que poderíamos ouvir o peso das nossas palavras.

A cabeça de Edward se virou ao som da minha voz, seus olhos arregalando por um momento quando eles caíram sobre mim. Eu podia ver sua expressão, cautelosa e pensativa, tentando decifrar a minha própria. Como se ele tivesse assumido que ele poderia estar aqui - que ele _deveria_ estar aqui - e agora, de frente com a realidade, ele foi forçado a questionar suas ações.

Agora eu estava relaxada. Agora eu estava calma.

Ele viu isso em um instante.

Eu o assisti relaxar somente uma fração, afastando-se de mim com relutância e olhando novamente para baixo na panela equilibrada sobre a chama.

Calmamente, ele respondeu. "Eu não sei qual é a sua refeição preferida".

"Você quis fazer a minha refeição preferida?"

Ele ficou em silêncio.

Eu sorri para ele – suave e reconfortante - e fui até o fogão.

Ele deu um pequeno passo para trás, dando-me espaço.

Eu olhei.

"Isso é adorável." Eu disse a ele, olhando para o cordeiro Korma***** e o pequeno pote de arroz.

_*Cordeiro cortado em cubos e feito com molho de creme de leite._

Olhei novamente para ele, encarando e olhando e forçando o contato. Edward piscou para mim por um momento, como se ele estivesse esperando uma reação muito diferente.

"Você sempre comia algo diferente quando saíamos." Ele disse finalmente, com um encolher de ombros. Eu podia vê-lo tentando um pequeno sorriso, esperando apreensivo. "Você era completamente imprevisível".

"Eu não tinha um favorito." Respondi, meus olhos se estreitando, fechando a expressão. Senti-me ficar rígida. "Ainda não tenho. Ainda estou procurando".

O sorriso de Edward cresceu um pouco e ele acenou com a cabeça, como se as minhas palavras tivessem mais importância do que eu percebi.

Ele pensou que eu não podia ver.

Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha para ele, dando um passo para trás e me encostando ao balcão. Meu quadril pressionado contra a pedra fria, aterrando em mim quando eu cruzei os braços sobre meu peito e o encarei. Meu queixo ligeiramente inclinado para cima. Desafiando-o a recuar.

"Obrigada por ter feito tudo isso, Edward." Eu disse cordialmente, apontando para o fogão. "Isso é..."

"De nada." Ele disse rapidamente, interrompendo e desviando o olhar.

Observei seu foco mudar rapidamente de volta para a refeição que ele estava fazendo, evitando meus olhos.

Meu peito agitou e cerrou com a diferença nele, não realmente entendendo isso. Ele havia sido cruel e calmo e distante, ele tinha sido hesitante e apologético e calmante, ele tinha sido gentil e útil e contemplativo. Ele tinha se tornado a encarnação de tudo o que era inesperado na minha vida nos últimos meses. Ele tinha sido uma fonte de medo e de conforto. Sempre na vanguarda em minha mente e reforçando em minha face. Raiva rápida e confiança fácil.

Tudo isso tinha ido embora quando eu o beijei.

E agora ele dançava em volta de mim, ainda mais evasivo, ainda mais fechado. Com medo do que eu poderia fazer ou dizer. E cada centímetro do seu corpo sugeria que ele estava aqui apenas porque ele tinha se obrigado a estar aqui, parado diante de mim. Assim como ele tinha quando nos conhecemos.

"Por que você está aqui?" Perguntei a ele, minha voz calma, pensando e desejando que ele se recusasse a olhar novamente para mim.

Edward hesitou por apenas um momento antes de chegar até o outro lado do fogão e puxar uma tigela vazia para ele. Ele começou a escavar o cordeiro lentamente, sem pressa, arrastando-o para fora. Ele tomou uma respiração profunda através do movimento constante. "Eu pensei que nós poderíamos conversar..." Ele disse suavemente, sua voz sumindo.

"Você quer conversar comigo?" Minhas sobrancelhas subiram incrédulas. Senti um aperto apreensivo no fundo do meu estômago, esperança e nervos torcendo juntos dentro de mim. "Sobre o quê?"

Edward passou a mão pelos cabelos, seu dedo apertando e pegando em torno dos fios bronzes, puxando e alisando enquanto ele considerava as palavras seguintes.

Elas não foram o que eu esperava.

"Os papéis do divórcio estavam na mesa da cozinha quando cheguei aqui." Ele disse-me logo. Meus olhos seguiram os seus quando eles correram para a mesa vazia por um instante, antes de voltarem para o fogão. Senti um choque de pânico, imaginando onde eles estavam, e depois o constrangimento de ele vê-los ali; uma evidência de noites sem dormir. Eu não consegui ficar constrangida por muito tempo, no entanto. Sua voz foi muito baixa, seus ombros apoiados.

Ele parecia tão, tão triste.

Minha boca estava seca de repente. "Oh".

"Eu odeio que isso a tenha machucado tanto." Ele exalou, cada palavra deliberada, soprosa. Precisando que eu o ouvisse. "Que _eu_ tenha te machucado tanto".

Balancei minha cabeça, não querendo ouvi-lo pedir desculpas por mais uma coisa. Um milhão de vezes, mais e mais. Todos os dias e com toda expressão angustiada. "Não é culpa sua".

"Bella..."

"Não." Eu fui aquela a interromper desta vez, minha voz aguda e inflexível. "Eu entendo por que você os deu a mim; de onde eles vieram; o que... o que eles significam." Engoli em seco e respirei. "Eu apenas não estou pronta".

Eu vi Edward se mover para mais perto de mim. Ele não deu um passo - foi apenas um movimento - mas eu vi. Eu senti. Ele estava inclinado para mim, como se ele estivesse tentando me ouvir melhor. Como se ficar mais perto de mim lhe trouxesse mais perto da verdade.

"Não está pronta para quê?" Ele queria saber.

"Para nada disso." Respondi com um encolher de ombros, segurando meus braços para fora, impotente, rendida. "Para a independência e a auto-suficiência e a mudança e o trabalho e..." Eu parei, balançando a cabeça quando quebrei o meu olhar do dele, ignorando as picadas afiadas no fundo dos meus olhos.

Edward não disse nada por um longo momento.

Então eu o senti perto de mim, senti o leve calor da sua mão contra o meu braço. Não segurando, apenas pressionando. "Mas você _está _pronta." Sua voz estava mais forte agora, desafiando-me a ouvir. "Você já está fazendo essas coisas".

Olhei de volta para ele.

Ele queria ouvir, então eu diria a ele.

"Eu não estou pronta para perder você".

Edward piscou uma, duas, três vezes.

Então ele sorriu para mim suavemente. "Eu não vou magicamente desaparecer da face da terra se você assiná-los." Ele me disse, seu tom visivelmente relaxado.

"Então o que vai acontecer?" Eu queria saber.

"Eu gostaria de conhecê-la." Ele respondeu. "A _verdadeira_ você".

Eu hesitei.

"Eu não tenho certeza se estou pronta para isso também".

* * *

_"Você está acordada?"_

_"Eu estou agora. O que você está fazendo?" _

_"Apenas conversando com ela"._

_"É uma menina agora?" _

_"Sim. E ela é exatamente como você"._

_"Como você sabe como ela é?"_

_"Ela me disse. Ela é muito descritiva, ela tem um jeito com as palavras. Ela será uma poetisa um dia"._

_"Você é um idiota"._

_"Um idiota feliz"._

_"Você acha que pode se afastar um pouco do meu estômago? Está quente aqui"._

_"Você está bem?" _

_"Eu estou bem. Só estamos... em uma ilha tropical. Há muito calor humano nessa cama"._

_"Sinto muito. Eu estou apenas... é como se eu não conseguisse parar de tocar em você. E eu realmente não tenho mais que parar. Isso tudo parece tão surreal"._

_"Sim. Sim, certamente parece"._

_"Diga-me que você está tão feliz como eu estou agora"._

_"Eu vou tomar um banho"._

_"Bella, algo está errado?" _

_"O que poderia haver de errado?"_

* * *

No fim de semana seguinte, Edward me ligou e, com a minha permissão, veio trabalhar na casa em um cinzento e nublado sábado. Quando ele estacionou na garagem, eu estava esperando por ele com a chuva; pequenas gotas caindo a cada minuto, ou algo assim, cuspindo em minha pele lenta e esporadicamente.

Nós mal nos cumprimentamos, sabendo que estávamos com pouco tempo com o clima que se aproximava. Trabalhamos de forma rápida e consciente, esperando a chuva bater e determinados a obter o máximo que pudéssemos fazer antes de sermos forçados a recuar. Nós pintamos o telhado e o piso da varanda, as grades e colunas com golpes de sorte. O silêncio era pesado no ar, espesso contra a umidade do dia.

Não havia tensão.

O dia terminou com o nosso cansaço no final da tarde, apenas uma palavra sendo falada entre nós, a chuva nunca caindo.

"Quer dar uma caminhada?" Edward perguntou-me de repente, quando eu estava recolhendo os pincéis na lona. Olhei para ele - tão suja e tão cansada como eu estava – e sorri.

"Claro".

Nós nos afastamos da casa, do nosso trabalho, para a noite cinzenta.

A grama estava molhada da umidade no ar, e ela ficou presa em nossos sapatos quando estávamos atravessando o campo, no lado oeste da casa. Minha camisa fina estava úmida de suor e não fez nada para me impedir de sentir cada rajada de vento quente que despertou a minha pele. Eu caminhava ao lado de Edward, deixando-o me levar por um caminho que eu nunca tinha feito antes. A terra não familiar ficou com a grama menos verde e mais cheia de pedras, enquanto continuamos a nos afastar da casa da fazenda.

"Você sabe." Edward disse abruptamente, sua voz calma e contemplativa, o silêncio quebrando o sentimento natural ao invés de forçá-lo. "Se nós realmente nos empenharmos, provavelmente poderíamos terminar a pintura da casa no fim de semana seguinte".

Mordi meu lábio. "Estou programada para trabalhar no próximo sábado".

Automaticamente, meus olhos procuraram os seus para uma reação, por algum sinal de aborrecimento que sempre parecia aparecer quando eu mencionava o meu trabalho.

Seu rosto estava impassível.

"Eu entendo." Ele disse com um aceno.

"Mas talvez no domingo?" Eu corrigi rapidamente.

Edward se virou para mim, um canto da boca curvando para cima minuciosamente. "Talvez".

Andamos mais um pouco, finalmente parando quando chegamos a um pequeno riacho cortando a terra como uma veia de sangue, a água negra contra as nuvens escuras do dia. Edward ficou na borda, olhando para baixo na água, pensativo e quieto mais uma vez. Debrucei-me contra uma rocha próxima, sentindo meus braços ainda formigando de dor.

"O que vai acontecer quando terminarmos?" Perguntei a Edward então, finalmente dando voz a uma pergunta que esteve me perturbando por dias.

Edward se virou para mim.

"O que você quer dizer?" Ele perguntou, parecendo curioso.

Dei de ombros e olhei para as minhas mãos, entrelaçando-as no meu colo em torções lentas e dobrando os dedos. Respirei fundo e disse baixinho, "Nós nunca mais vamos nos ver".

"Isso não é verdade." Edward disse imediatamente, tão rápido que meus olhos lançaram aos dele automaticamente. Ele virou todo o seu corpo ao redor para encarar-me agora, de costas para a água, a sua total atenção treinada quente e dura no meu rosto. Ele continuou com um aceno de mão, "Eu posso vir a qualquer hora. Você pode vir para a cidade".

"Eu sei." Garanti a ele, sentindo-me tola. "É só que..." Eu parei, não tendo certeza de como a frase seria, sem saber o que eu deveria ou não deveria dizer a ele.

Depois de uma pausa, Edward acenou com a compreensão. "Vai alterar o contexto." Ele terminou para mim.

Dei de ombros novamente. "Algo como isso".

De repente, Edward estava bem na minha frente, seu rosto a centímetros do meu, suas mãos planas contra a rocha de cada lado do meu quadril, e todo o seu corpo curvado sobre o meu, a respiração quente e mais úmida na minha pele, com cuidado para não fazer contato.

"Eu quero ver você." Edward disse lentamente, sua voz profunda e sincera. Implorando, incitando, obrigando-me a acreditar nele. "Eu quero falar com você. Eu quero passar mais tempo com você sem a casa como uma desculpa ou uma distração." Então ele estava recostado, de pé novamente e cruzando os braços na frente do peito, levantando uma sobrancelha para mim. "Como isso fica no contexto?"

Engoli, querendo que meu batimento cardíaco abrandasse, que meu coração não explodisse em meu peito. "Ok".

Edward sorriu um pouco com a minha resposta fraca.

"Bella, nós temos que começar a ser honestos um com o outro." Ele me disse, sua expressão perdendo sua diversão, de repente sério e implorando. "Se você quiser me ver, é só ligar".

Meu coração ainda estava batendo alto no peito enquanto eu imaginava: ser capaz de ligar para Edward no telefone, convidá-lo, passar tempo com ele, sem dúvidas ou inquietação. Eu poderia pegar o telefone como eu costumava fazer e exigir a sua presença e ele apareceria, o tempo todo. Seríamos casuais e amigáveis e falaríamos sobre nossas vidas e nossos pensamentos. Nós riríamos e nos aproximaríamos e às vezes ele beijaria a minha bochecha. Nada seria tão fácil.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Não é tão simples como você faz parecer".

"Por que não?" Edward perguntou, seus olhos fogosos e teimosos.

Olhei de volta para ele, impotente, assistindo a capacidade de otimismo que ele sempre teve - que eu tinha perdido tão rapidamente da minha vida, erradicada desde a infância. Inveja e medo. Nenhum de nós tinha esquecido como chegamos até aqui, não importava quantas vezes nós tentássemos. Desculpas atrás de desculpas, perdão atrás de perdão, e isso não poderia ser apagado.

Imaginar isso não o tornava real.

"Você diz que quer que eu seja honesta, mas há algumas coisas que eu simplesmente não sei se posso dizer a você." Eu disse a ele calmamente. "E há coisas que eu _sei_ que você não quer ouvir".

"Eu quero ouvir tudo." Fiquei surpresa pela intensidade das suas palavras.

"Não, você não quer".

As imagens passaram diante dos meus olhos, batendo e queimando em minha mente até que eu queria gritar de frustração; de futilidade.

Seus olhos tristes e agoniados observando-me com Jacob.

Seus ombros caídos e com medo na viagem de avião para Nova York.

Sua cabeça balançando e girando com meu dedo apontando para o seu peito.

Sua voz forte e selvagem seguindo-me para fora na neve.

Suas mãos firmes e fortes me empurrando para longe.

A última imagem tão fresca que eu ainda podia sentir isso em meus lábios, recusando-me a esquecer; a colocá-la de lado.

"Diga-me por que você me beijou, Bella".

"Eu... você..." Eu balbuciei, choque e confusão, constrangimento e nervosismo, roubando a minha voz, acabando com a minha compostura. "O quê?"

Por um momento, eu pensei que tinha imaginado a sua voz, falando as últimas palavras que eu já esperava que ele dissesse para mim. As palavras que significavam que ele podia ler a minha mente, ver em meus pensamentos. As palavras que estavam profundas e atingindo em meu cérebro - saltos escavados na terra - que ele evitaria dizer a todo custo. Mas depois eu vi seus olhos, duros e firmes no meu rosto; esperando com uma paciência constante, como um homem prestes a ser executado - eu vi e eu sabia que eu não tinha imaginado nada.

"Diga-me." Ele disse novamente, uma ordem. "E diga-me honestamente".

Imediatamente, pensei em todas as razões que eu tinha conjurado assim que aquilo tinha acontecido, desde que eu o havia beijado. Todas as promessas de paixão e amor que eu sussurrei para mim mesma à noite, minhas mãos trêmulas em torno dos papéis do divórcio. Todas as maneiras que eu tinha mudado, que eu havia me tornado alguém digna do seu amor, e que ele _sempre_ foi alguém digno do meu. Todas as diferenças que eu tinha visto nele, a força e compaixão que eu tinha ignorado; sendo cega demais e quebrada para ver.

Eu sonhei com esta oportunidade de dizer a ele, de explicar a ele, de fazê-lo ver o que ele significava para mim.

_Diga-me honestamente_.

"Eu queria".

No momento em que as palavras saíram da minha boca, eu sabia que elas eram verdadeiras.

Eu sabia que elas eram mais verdadeiras do que qualquer outra razão que eu tinha calculado e medido para dizer. Eu o tinha beijado naquela noite de tristeza e frustração e ciúmes e admiração, confusa e impulsiva contra seus lábios. Eu não tinha planejado isso, não tinha pensado nisso, ou sonhado com isso, naquele momento, foi o certo. Não planejado e espontâneo. E quando ele tinha me empurrado, tudo que eu tinha sentido foi a rejeição; amarga, queimando e instintiva. Foi familiar e assustadora. Eu não havia pensado nele, só em mim. Quando ele falou comigo depois, ainda havia aquela batida no meu cérebro, abafando suas palavras com um mantra: _ele não quer você_.

Eu tinha passado todo o meu tempo pensando sobre a reação ao invés da razão.

_Eu não posso acreditar que estamos aqui novamente._

Ele não quer você.

_Você estava presa a mim da maneira que eu costumava me sentir preso a você. _

Ele não quer você.

_Eu quero ver você feliz..._

Ele não quer você.

Naquela noite, eu não tinha sido capaz de ouvi-lo.

Mas eu o ouvi agora.

Honesto comigo, e tudo que eu podia ouvir eram as suas palavras, girando e gritando na minha cabeça.

E eu entendi.

Senti uma pequena dor no meu peito quando percebi que - apesar de todos os nossos meses aqui, apesar de todas as maneiras que a minha opinião tinha mudado, apesar do fato de que _ele_ tinha sido aquele a _me _afastar - aquele beijo tinha ainda significado mais para ele do que já tinha para mim.

Edward estava sorrindo.

"Viu? Isso não foi tão difícil, foi?"

* * *

_"Pedi o café da manhã. Para três"._

_"Fofo, Edward"._

_"Seu banho foi refrescante?" _

_"Sim, foi"._

_"Então, o que você gostaria de fazer hoje?" _

_"Eu não sei. Talvez elevar meus tornozelos. Tirar uma soneca. Comer quantidades inadequadas de comida"._

_"Eu sou a favor de ficarmos grudadinhos. Temos bastante tempo para explorar a ilha mais tarde"._

_"Ei, saia. Eu não queria ficar aqui para... isso"._

_"É a nossa lua de mel, Bella"._

_"Sim, e eu estou uma baleia"._

_"Você está linda. Eu lhe disse ontem à noite e eu vou te dizer isso pelo resto das nossas vidas"._

_"Dê um tempo, Edward"._

_"Dar um tempo?" _

_"De todos esses elogios constantes. Você ganhou, ok? Você conseguiu a garota"._

_"Eu ganhei? Bella, eu não sabia que havia um concurso acontecendo"._

_"Oh, não finja ser tão ingênuo. Eu não sou. Não há necessidade de continuar com esses cortejos nauseantes". _

_"Isso... eu não estou cortejando você. Eu estou _apaixonado_ por você. Você é a minha esposa. Você está carregando o nosso filho"._

_"Não é nosso filho"._

_"Bella..." _

_"Só... pare, ok?" _

_"Bella, eu te amo. Por favor, por que você não me deixa simplesmente entrar?"_

* * *

"Eu quero apresentá-lo a alguém".

Eu podia sentir meu rosto inteiro se iluminando, subindo e puxando para o lado em um pequeno sorriso que era quase uma risada enquanto eu olhava para Edward do lado de fora da porta do celeiro. Ele estava olhando para mim, as sobrancelhas levantadas, os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Encostei-me ao lado da tenda, o forcado apoiado ao meu lado, descansando contra as minhas costelas. Eu tinha acabado de começar a limpar as barracas dos cavalos quando Edward me ligou, dizendo-me que estava a caminho de Hartsel para passar o dia.

Eu estava na metade do cálculo se eu podia ou não terminar todas as barracas, correr de volta para a casa, tomar banho e estar pronta para encontrá-lo quando tive uma ideia interrompendo meus pensamentos e diminuindo meus movimentos.

Eu disse a ele para me encontrar no celeiro.

"É mesmo?" Edward respondeu com uma curiosidade óbvia. "Quem?"

Meu sorriso se transformou quase imediatamente, um sorriso tão largo e genuíno que estava pressionando dolorosamente em meu rosto. Empurrei o forcado para longe de mim, inclinando-me contra a parede à minha esquerda, quando dei um passo para fora da barraca e para Edward.

"Venha comigo." Eu disse quando passei por ele, agarrando sua mão instintivamente e o puxando ao longo do caminho enquanto eu caminhava para fora da sombra do celeiro e para o sol brilhante do meio-dia.

Eu o senti atrás de mim, seguindo-me sem resistência ou hesitação. Seus dedos se enrolaram ao redor da minha mão calorosamente, a pressão agradável vibrando do seu pulso para o meu. Seus passos me acompanharam facilmente, sem esforço, deixando-me levá-lo ao redor do lado do celeiro para o campo grande e cercado. Tentei não pensar enquanto eu estava segurando a respiração, sentindo sua pele na minha pele. Em vez disso, eu o imaginava sorrindo para as minhas costas.

Quando chegamos ao campo cercado minha mão caiu de volta ao meu lado, sua mão caindo de volta para o seu lado. E então ele estava parado em meu ombro, olhando para mim, ainda curioso. Seu sorriso era torto.

Com apenas uma pausa momentânea e um olhar significativo, indicando que ele devia seguir, eu abaixei debaixo do trilho superior da cerca, deslizando entre as ripas de madeira com uma facilidade praticada.

Meu coração bateu um pouco mais forte contra a parede do meu peito e eu caminhei até o grande cavalo vermelho que pastava calmamente, ignorando todo o resto ao seu redor com os dentes arrancando gramas e trevos. Por alguma razão inexplicável, senti uma súbita apreensão, fria e assustadora, produzindo no meu estômago. Eu sabia que Edward tinha me seguido silenciosamente, e eu coloquei minha mão levemente sobre o pescoço cobre de Santana para me equilibrar. Era toda uma intensidade elétrica de pé entre os dois.

Com uma respiração profunda, eu me virei para o rosto do meu marido, que estava olhando para os meus pés, seus olhos treinados sobre a grande cabeça que estava lentamente enrolando ao redor dos meus tornozelos para pegar a grama do outro lado de mim.

Não importa onde eu estava, esse cavalo sempre precisava comer a grama próxima do meu pé. _Agora._

Eu sorri, confortada pelo gesto familiar.

Então eu bati de leve contra o músculo do seu pescoço firme sob meus dedos. "Este é Santana".

Edward olhou para mim, nada além de diversão em seu rosto agora.

"Nós já nos encontramos antes." Ele lembrou-me antes de olhar de volta para o cavalo. "Olá, Santana." Ele o saudou, fazendo-me rir.

Santana, ao invés de olhar para cima, deu algo entre uma bufada e um espirro. Eu ri quando o ar quente inundou minhas pernas. Ele, então, se moveu, afastando-se de nós um pouco. Minha mão caiu para longe dele, relutantemente, permitindo a distância.

Edward encolheu os ombros, seu rosto apologético. "Eu não acho que ele goste muito de mim".

"Oh, ele gosta muito de você." Respondi, revirando os olhos. Fiz um gesto para Edward ir para a frente e agarrei sua mão mais uma vez, desta vez a colocando contra a pele morna das costas do Santana. "Você deveria ter visto os olhares sujos que ele costumava dar para mim".

Desta vez, o cavalo levantou a cabeça e a girou ao redor para olhar para nós, curioso agora que havia duas pessoas perto o suficiente para tocá-lo. Eu segurei minha mão para ele, sorrindo quando ele pressionou seu nariz na minha palma da mão e soltou ligeiramente a cabeça para que eu pudesse chegar a seus ouvidos.

"Parece que ele gosta de você agora." Edward comentou.

Quando eu virei para ele, ele estava olhando incisivamente entre Santana e minha própria mão estendida, arranhando suavemente nas orelhas macias e em seu topete de seda.

"Oh, ele apenas me tolera porque sabe que eu o adoro." Eu disse com um sorriso, em seguida acrescentando, "E que eu o alimento".

Edward riu um pouco com isso, seus olhos fixos em sua própria mão enquanto a arrastava suavemente ao longo do lado de Santana, com cuidado de mover-se com o padrão do cabelo.

Mordi o lábio enquanto observava sua mão, meu rosto ruborizando de uma violenta cor cereja enquanto eu me lembrava do mesmo movimento suave e lento contra o meu próprio corpo; contra a minha pele. A carícia de satisfazer uma curiosidade, de aprender e saber e contornar. Eu o observei - perturbado e envergonhado - enquanto ele tentava aprender sobre o corpo de Santana com toda a atenção dedicada de um cientista.

Da mesma forma que ele costumava tentar aprender sobre cada centímetro do meu.

"Então, você monta?"

Fui sacudida do meu devaneio pela sua voz e pelo medo de que ele fosse capaz de ler a expressão no meu rosto. Em vez disso, quando olhei para ele, vi que ele ainda não estava olhando para mim. Seu rosto estava calmo e suave, toda a atenção ainda sobre o cavalo ou sobre a questão e o medo sutil da minha resposta.

"Não nele." Eu disse a ele fracamente, ainda cativada enquanto eu observava a dança dos dedos de Edward do outro lado da linha suave da coluna de Santana, parando no lugar onde as pessoas se sentavam. Limpei minha garganta um pouco e continuei: "Eu monto o Dash. Ele é de Jasper, ali." Fiz um gesto para o campo. "E o Dollar. Ele era..."

Parei de repente, as minhas palavras sendo travadas, morrendo na minha garganta.

Edward se virou para mim, com os olhos presos nos meus, cheios de uma intensa pergunta; um jade exigente.

Ele inclinou a cabeça ligeiramente, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"Ele era o quê?" Ele queria saber.

Engoli contra o meu medo, lembrando-me de que tudo era diferente.

Éramos honestos agora.

E então eu disse a ele, "Ele era de Carlisle".

A mão de Edward imediatamente caiu ao lado de Santana e ele virou o corpo inteiro para me encarar em um movimento tão suave e abrupto que eu mal vi. Seu rosto estava limpo de toda a expressão, mesmo que seus olhos não houvessem se movido dos meus e estivessem completamente ilegíveis agora.

Ele estava segurando tudo o que ele não queria liberar, tudo o que ele não queria me mostrar.

Ele estava segurando sua respiração.

Sem dizer uma palavra, eu me virei e caminhei lentamente através da grama, meus passos medidos e pesados, como uma procissão. Meus pés me levaram para o rápido cavalo preto, forte e ágil, apenas alguns centímetros mais baixo do que Santana. Músculos arredondados e poderosos nos ângulos e nas linhas de Santana.

Ouvi Edward me seguindo, compreendendo para onde eu o estava levando.

Parei na frente do cavalo, observando quando Edward passou por mim. Ele ficou imóvel por um longo tempo antes de erguer a mão, passá-la a centímetros acima do corpo forte e negro antes de se instalar em um ombro carvão, músculos tensos e tremendo debaixo de dedos muito leves.

"Como ele é?" Edward me perguntou, sua voz calma e muito diferente.

Eu dei um passo à frente para que estivéssemos ombro a ombro mais uma vez, sua pergunta foi um convite.

"Ele é muito esperto." Eu disse, minhas palavras um pouco mais que um sussurro, mas fortes, forçando Edward a ouvir, sabendo o que isso significava para ele. "Mais esperto do que eu sou." Adicionei com um pequeno sorriso. A cabeça de Edward se virou para mim um pouco, apenas se inclinando no menor dos movimentos, seus olhos ainda fixos na tinta preta na frente dele. Eu continuei, "Ele é tranquilo e tem um bom coração, mas ele me permite saber quando eu cometi um erro. E como eu sou inexperiente e desequilibrada, ele nunca me deixa cair".

Edward ficou em silêncio.

Então, "Ele parece com o meu pai".

Eu senti uma dor aguda, a dor de sentir a morte de Carlisle novamente através dos olhos do seu filho: através da sensação do seu cavalo debaixo de mim e do seu primogênito ao meu lado. Na casa que estávamos tão perto de terminar. O legado do homem que era tudo para esta terra, para estas pessoas. O arrependimento e a culpa e a angústia de nunca tê-lo conhecido, de sempre deixar tudo ficar no caminho, afastando-me dele.

"Alice diz que o cavalo é o espelho do seu dono." Sussurrei, mal capaz de fazer as palavras saírem estáveis.

Então os olhos de Edward estavam em mim, olhando para mim com uma emoção que eu não reconheci. Insegura, estendi a mão e toquei meus dedos levemente em seu ombro, arrastando-os para baixo ao longo do seu braço. Eu não sabia se era para confortá-lo, ou a mim, mas, por um momento, isso não importou muito. Senti o calor através do algodão e dos seus olhos infinitamente suaves.

"Você gostaria de cavalgar com a gente algum dia?" Perguntei a ele, minha mão contra as costas da sua mão.

Ele não se moveu para entrelaçar nossos dedos. Ele não se afastou.

"Isso seria bom".

* * *

_"Eu não quero discutir com você, Edward"._

_"Discutir? Eu não estou discutindo. Eu só quis dizer..." _

_"Eu apenas não estou com vontade de falar sobre como eu sou bonita, ou o quanto você me ama agora, ok? Então, apenas se afaste"._

_"Afastar? Bella, o que está errado?" _

_"Nada está errado. Eu estou apenas... eu estou exausta"._

_"Sinto muito. Eu sei que a noite passada foi... nós provavelmente ficamos um pouco mais do que... na sua condição..."_

_"Eu não estou falando de sexo, Edward. Eu estou apenas... eu estou cansada de tudo isso"._

_"Tudo o que?" _

_"Eu me sinto como se eu estivesse sufocando"._

_"Bella, eu nunca quis..."_

_"Eu sei. Eu sei disso, Edward. Você nunca quer fazer nada"._

_"Por favor, Bella, me diga o que está errado"._

_"Nada. Provavelmente são só os hormônios"._

_"Eu nunca quero fazer nada para fazer você pensar que eu não te amo. Ou que você tem que... batalhar por esse amor; que você tem que merecê-lo de alguma forma. Eu sempre te amarei, com tudo de mim, incondicionalmente. Você não precisa ter medo de que eu vá deixar você. Eu não sou ele. Eu nunca vou parar de te amar. Nunca"._

_"Acredite em mim, eu sei _exatamente _o quanto eu estou presa a você"._

* * *

"Essa comida está verdadeiramente repugnante." Meu rosto comprimiu em desgosto quando eu coloquei o hambúrguer de volta no prato, o pão encharcado e ketchup escorrendo. "Eu não sei por que eu concordei com isso".

Edward estava sorrindo para mim do outro lado da mesa. Eu não achava que, depois de tudo o que tínhamos passado no último ano, eu alguma vez não ficaria doente de vê-lo sorrir.

"Sinto muito." Ele disse, sem parecer muito arrependido. Ao contrário, ele parecia incrivelmente divertido. "Eu não fiz promessas sobre a qualidade da comida. Se você tivesse vindo para o hospital, a comida teria sido muito mais agradável".

"Comida de Hospital é mais agradável do que comida de clínica?" Perguntei com uma sobrancelha arqueada, mordiscando uma batata frita de maneira hesitante.

Edward acenou com a cabeça. "Sem dúvida".

"Bem, eu certamente me sinto enganada".

"Olhe pelo lado positivo, a clínica é muito mais interessante em outras áreas, fora a cafeteria".

Revirei os olhos. "Sim, mas eu não estou autorizada a ver essas áreas interessantes, estou?"

"Bem... não." A resposta de Edward foi rir e encolher os ombros. "Tem as questões de Confidencialidade e tudo mais".

Eu joguei uma batata frita nele.

Tinha passado mais de uma semana desde que tínhamos adicionado os toques finais ao exterior da casa, o clima quente e agradável fez meu sangue ferver no curso de uma única semana. A mudança em junho, e a fluência estável de julho nos deixou suando e gemendo e bebendo baldes de água, tentando desesperadamente terminar o que tínhamos começado no fim da primavera.

Dez dias depois de ter dirigido para longe de mim em Hartsel, e da casa branca e do seu novo brilho, sem qualquer garantia do seu retorno, liguei para ele e o convidei para me encontrar na cidade. Eu lhe disse que, já que eu tinha lhe apresentado os cavalos, o mínimo que ele poderia fazer era me apresentar aos seus colegas de trabalho. A verdade era que eu estava desesperadamente curiosa sobre o seu trabalho. E me encontrei honestamente admitindo que eu simplesmente sentia falta dele.

Minhas reflexões foram interrompidas por Edward pigarreando, olhando para mim com expectativa. A pequena sugestão de humor não tinha sido apagada do seu rosto completamente, ele parecia estar à beira de rir de mim.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei, quando percebi que ele tinha falado comigo.

"Perguntei-lhe como tem ido o trabalho." Edward repetiu lentamente, um sorriso seguindo seus olhos.

Eu hesitei, procurando algum tipo de hostilidade ou pauta, ou alguma resistência que eu costumava ver quando eu mencionava a loja... ou Mike.

Vi apenas algo como paciência.

"Tudo bem. Bom. Eu gosto." Eu gaguejei palavra após palavra, estranha e rápida. Depois de alguns segundos eu achei que eu não podia evitar explicar. "Há tanta coisa que eu não sei, sobre tudo. Eu não acho que isso é o que eu vou fazer para sempre, mas eu amo o trabalho. A aprendizagem é divertida."

Ao meu entusiasmo, o rosto de Edward perdeu a expressão.

"Estou feliz." Foi sua resposta curta. Ele parecia sincero, atencioso, mas de algum modo afetado.

"Por que você agiu de modo estranho quando você descobriu?" Perguntei a ele de repente, todo o meu corpo deslocando para a frente em atenção. Eu já não sentia medo de perguntar, e eu não consegui conter a curiosidade. "Sobre o trabalho." Esclareci com a sua confusão. "Foi apenas Mike, ou...?"

"Não foi Mike." Edward disse rapidamente, sua voz calma e eu não achei que ele estivesse mentindo. "Ele está... muito diferente de quando eu o conheci. Ele parece ter amadurecido muito. Ele se transformou em uma pessoa muito legal, eu acho".

Suas palavras foram um pouco hesitantes, como se ele não tivesse certeza, como se ele precisasse convencer a si mesmo enquanto ele as dizia.

Seu rosto estava contemplativo, porém, como alguém que vê uma verdade pela primeira vez.

"Então, o que era?" Eu queria saber.

"Não foi nada." Edward respondeu com um encolher de ombros. "Eu fiquei apenas... surpreso".

"E agora?"

"Agora?"

Cruzei os braços, não querendo deixar isso de lado. "Você ainda não quer falar sobre isso".

Edward olhou para mim, levemente chocado. Em seguida, ele tentou dar um pequeno sorriso que não atingiu seus olhos, balançando a cabeça e segurando as mãos em súplica. "Isso realmente não _é_ nada".

"Eu pensei que seríamos honestos um com o outro".

"Sim, mas isto é..." Edward suspirou, correndo a mão pelos cabelos em frustração, obviamente perplexo com a minha persistência. "Você vai ficar irritada. Ou com raiva".

"Eu não vou." Eu disse rapidamente, balançando a cabeça. "Eu prometo".

"Você não pode prometer isso".

Eu não poderia imaginar que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa que me faria ficar zangada com ele.

"Eu não vou ficar irritada ou brava, Edward." Eu disse novamente. Quando ele olhou como se não acreditasse em mim, a resistência ainda aparente em seu rosto, eu continuei, minha voz implorando, "Eu me sinto tão tensa sempre que você ou eu tocamos nesse assunto, porque eu nunca sei como você reagirá." Olhei diretamente para ele, inflexível. "Eu só quero saber o que o meu trabalho significa para você".

Outro suspiro, desta vez mais alto, e então Edward estava segurando a cabeça entre as mãos, balançando a cabeça com um riso sem humor.

"Eu sou tão hipócrita." Ele zombou calmamente.

Eu o observei incrédula enquanto ele segurava sua cabeça: apoiada pelos braços e cotovelos, mesa.

"O que significa _isso_?" Eu queria saber.

"Esse trabalho..." Ele disse lentamente, levantando o rosto das garras dos seus dedos para olhar para mim. "É um pedido de divórcio. Seu, para mim".

Engasguei com a minha própria respiração.

"Do que você está falando?" Eu tossi, falando apressadamente. "Edward, eu nunca pediria..." Então eu parei, começando novamente com as palavras inaladas e lentas. "O que você está dizendo? Você não quer o divórcio? Porque nós poderíamos apenas..."

"Não." Edward me cortou rapidamente, sua voz alta, eu sabia que ele estava tentando erradicar a esperança que ele podia ver em meu rosto. "Eu não estou... Porra." Ele estava murmurando e gaguejando, exatamente como eu tinha feito. Sua respiração longa e baixa e pesada, tentando recuperar o controle. Então, ele estava olhando para mim - encarando - e ele estava me fazendo ouvir. "Você me disse que estava diferente, que você tinha mudado, que você estava mais forte e melhor e..." Ele parou.

Eu terminei para ele. "Você não acreditou em mim".

"Não é isso." Ele balançou a cabeça, sua voz suave novamente. "Eu não estava mentindo. Eu realmente _fiquei_ apenas... surpreso".

"Sobre o quê?"

"Sobre a rapidez com que isso aconteceu. Sobre o quanto isso está mudando você." Edward estava encolhendo os ombros de novo, seu rosto ruborizando ligeiramente. "Sobre... como isso me fez sentir".

Eu estava balançando a cabeça, confusa, sem fazer a pergunta que meus lábios não podiam formar.

_Diga-me como você se sente._

E, dessa vez, ele disse.

"Lembra quando você disse que pensava que este divórcio era o fim? Que você não queria me perder da sua vida?" Edward perguntou delicadamente. Então ele sorriu suavemente. "Bem, eu não quero perder você também".

Eu podia sentir o rubor irracional, correndo do meu peito para as pontas dos meus dedos, o calor batendo fora do meu rosto e das pontas das minhas orelhas.

Emoção e agonia torcidas juntas, como sempre era quando eu estava com ele.

"Como está o trabalho por aqui?" Perguntei com uma clareada da minha garganta, rapidamente mudando o foco; envergonhada e incapaz de responder, evitando seus olhos e o peso pesado das suas palavras no meu peito, sufocando minha respiração.

Edward se inclinou para trás em sua cadeira quando ouviu a pergunta, seus ombros relaxando um pouco e seus olhos ficando distantes.

"A vida mudando." Ele disse isso em um sussurro; reverência.

Fiquei surpresa com a sua voz, com a profundidade e o alcance da mesma, já que essas palavras eram familiares.

Eu sabia que ele amava o seu trabalho, eu sabia que o que ele fazia agora tinha sido parte da mudança que eu tinha visto nele, que ele tinha se sentindo finalmente livre para seguir a única coisa que poderia torná-lo verdadeiramente feliz: o seu coração. Ainda assim, senti uma pontada agridoce, da saudade que veio com olhar para alguém que conhecia o seu propósito em absoluto, quando eu ainda estava lutando com o meu. A dor que acompanhava o saber que seu propósito na vida já não me envolvia.

"Trabalhar com essas pessoas, falar com elas, cuidar delas, suas famílias..." Edward me disse lentamente, ainda não realmente olhando para mim. "Há tanto luto e felicidade, tanta vida".

"Estou feliz que você esteja feliz aqui." Minha voz era triste, mas as minhas palavras não eram uma mentira.

Edward estava olhando para mim, tão diretamente para mim, não vendo nada mais.

"Obrigado".

* * *

_"Por favor, pare de tentar me beijar"._

_"O que está acontecendo, Bella?"_

_"Eu já te disse: nada"._

_"Você vai, por favor, me dizer o que ele disse para você? O que ele queria?" _

_"Por que isso importa?" _

_"Por favor". _

_"Ele só queria felicitar-me. A nós dois". _

_"Você ficou falando com ele por um longo tempo"._

_"Eu fiquei?" _

_"Sim, você ficou. Eu quero saber o que ele disse a você, se ele aborreceu você. Se você está... tendo dúvidas". _

_"Por que você acha isso?" _

_"Você está sufocada?" _

_"Olha, ele é meu melhor amigo, Edward. Nós conversamos. Não foi grande coisa"._

_"Seu melhor amigo? Mesmo depois de tudo que ele fez para você?"_

_"Não é tão simples"._

_"Não é?" _

_"Eu não posso cortá-lo da vida do filho dele"._

_"Da vida do filho dele... ou da sua?" _

_"Oh, não fique assim, Edward. Você é meu marido, ele é meu amigo. Não seja tão melodramático"._

_"O seu _marido_ não pode ser o seu melhor amigo?"_

_"Como eu posso saber? Você é o único homem com quem eu já casei e você certamente não está agindo como meu amigo agora"._

_"Eu... Jesus, Bella... Eu sinto muito"._

_"Está tudo bem, Edward. Vamos apenas esquecer isso, ok?"_

_"Sim. Ok. Eu te amo, Bella"_

_"Este é o seu primeiro dia como um homem casado, Edward. Você devia sorrir mais"._

* * *

"Você sabe, eu não tinha certeza sobre esse verde quando você o escolheu na loja. Mas ele realmente ficou maravilhoso." Edward disse, olhando em volta para o quarto ao nosso redor. "Você tem um olho para este tipo de coisa".

"Que tipo de coisa?" Eu perguntei, inclinando minha cabeça.

"Eu não sei. Cores? Decoração?" Ele deu de ombros, sacudindo a mão em volta, gesticulando enfaticamente. "Você viu como ficaria nas paredes antes de você pintar a primeira pincelada".

"Eu não vi nada. Eu apenas tive sorte." Eu disse, abaixando minha cabeça sem graça. Então, olhando para minha mão e meu rubor se desbotou em um sorriso perverso. "E eu estou a ponto de ter sorte _de novo"._

Coloquei uma carta na minha frente, a outra face para baixo na pilha no meio da cama antes de levantar os braços em triunfo.

"Maldição!" Edward amaldiçoou com veemência, batendo suas próprias cartas contra a coxa em frustração.

Ele pegou sua taça de vinho da mesa de cabeceira e tomou um longo gole, sua expressão era a imagem da irritação.

Lembrando sua insistência entusiasmada para jogar Rummy 500***** depois do jantar, eu realmente não podia me sentir nem um pouco culpada. Eu tinha certeza que ele esperava ganhar com facilidade, eu não poderia fazer nada se ele não tinha me considerado uma adversária especialmente competente.

_*__Rummy 500__ é uma das variações de um popular jogo de cartas chamado Remik. O jogo é para duas pessoas e um baralho inteiro, com 52 cartas, é usado para jogar. Rummy500 é sobre marcar pontos, o mais rápido possível, ao baixar sequências de cartas na mesa, assim como completar as combinações que já foram baixadas anteriormente. Um jogador pontua positivamente para cada combinação baixada e recebe pontos negativos pelas cartas que ainda possuir na mão, depois que seu oponente já baixou todas as suas cartas._

Tínhamos nos arrastado de barriga cheia e com nossos copos de vinho até o quarto frio, onde nos instalamos de pernas cruzadas, de frente para o outro na cama de casal e começamos o jogo com risadas e piadas enquanto a violenta tempestade de verão caía em torno de nós, bem do lado de fora dos vidros da janela.

"Eu acho que isso me coloca no topo." Eu disse a ele, somando meus pontos e sabendo antes de eu terminar que eu acabaria com mais de 500.

"Sim, sim." Edward resmungou, não discutindo ou querendo saber a minha pontuação atual.

Eu só podia imaginar que ele esteve contando também.

Juntei as cartas quando Edward virou seu corpo para que suas costas ficassem contra a parede, com as pernas esticadas na cama e penduradas de lado. Quando eu tinha recolhido todas as cartas e as colocado de volta, peguei minha taça de vinho e imitei sua posição, os nossos ombros apenas a alguns centímetros de distância.

Sentamos em um silêncio sociável por algum tempo. Eu podia sentir a veia competitiva de Edward lentamente relaxando na névoa de _pinot noir_***** e no ritmo sedutor da chuva e dos estrondos do trovão. Nossas respirações estavam calmas e combinadas, sincronizadas no silêncio sem nos darmos conta.

_*Tipo de vinho._

"Eu venho aqui em cima o tempo todo." Eu disse a ele sem avisar, a minha voz lenta e relaxada.

Uma conversa agradável, mais simples e confortável do que jamais tinha sido.

Sem intensidade, sem pauta.

Eu simplesmente queria que ele soubesse.

"É?" Ele não olhou para mim - os olhos dele estavam viajando nas paredes, móveis, teto do quarto - mas ele parecia interessado; calmamente fascinado.

"Sim." Eu confirmei com um aceno.

De repente, eu estava olhando para ele e eu queria contar-lhe tudo.

Eu queria que ele me conhecesse do jeito que ele queria me conhecer. Eu me sentia segura neste lugar, neste momento. Era o álcool e a umidade e a hora tardia da noite. Era semanas de conversas e de fácil convívio com ele, com a sua presença ao meu lado e a constante, constantemente em minha mente. Eu queria dizer a ele tudo o que ele sempre quis saber em apenas um momento - olhando para o quarto que fizemos, bêbado e louco por ter perdido no Rummy.

Ainda assim, eu sabia que não poderia dizer tudo a ele; nada.

Não ainda.

Então, eu só lhe disse uma coisa.

Estendi a mão para a mesa de cabeceira, onde as taças de vinho estavam e eu abri a unica e pequena gaveta com a alça de bronze. Com uma respiração profunda, retirei o pequeno livro encadernado em couro que tinha sido meu companheiro por meses e meses; sua voz, sua mão, o seu amor quando eu precisava mais dele.

"Descobri isso quando o telhado começou a vazar. Estava em uma das caixas que eu puxei para fora do armário." Eu disse baixinho e o estendi para ele. Seus olhos piscaram para baixo imediatamente, sua expressão permanecendo calma e inalterada, como se ele não o tivesse visto. "Eu venho aqui às vezes e apenas o leio".

Lentamente, com uma quantidade ímpar de hesitação, Edward pegou o livro das minhas mãos levemente.

Ele abriu o livro sem uma palavra, seus olhos não se levantando para encontrar os meus.

Eu não tinha ideia do que ele estava pensando.

"Eu tinha me esquecido dele, até que eu o vi na mesa da cozinha naquele dia." Ele disse baixinho, sua voz quase um sussurro, ainda olhando para baixo, lendo trechos de poemas aqui e ali antes de folhear as páginas de novo e parar em outro lugar. Então, ele esclareceu, "O dia em que você quebrou a lâmpada".

Eu me lembrava.

_O que você fez?_

Lembrei-me do seu rosto naquele dia, irritado e assustado e horrorizado e chocado.

Lembrei-me de estar com tanto medo dele naquele momento.

Tanto medo.

_O que você estava tentando fazer, Isabella?_

"Você pensou que eu estava tentando me matar." Eu disse antes que eu pudesse parar a minha voz, mantendo meus olhos fixos em seu rosto abatido, ainda lendo.

Ele ainda não olhou para cima.

Suas mãos pararam em minhas palavras, no entanto, e eu o observei engolir.

Ele continuou como se não tivesse me ouvido, mesmo que ele tivesse. "Eu o tirei da mesa e o coloquei em uma caixa com meus velhos diários".

Eu podia ouvir a pergunta em sua voz.

"Eu não os li." Eu disse a ele rapidamente, garantindo. Então eu respirei fundo e falei forte, "Mas isso era para _mim_. Você escreveu isso para _mim"._

_Para você e nenhuma outra_.

Edward acenou com acordo, ainda impassível. "Sim, eu escrevi".

Eu podia ver a página onde suas mãos tinham falhado e se estabelecido, seus olhos parecendo presos nas palavras, lendo-as uma e outra vez.

Eu estreitei minha visão, espiando para me forçar a enxergar enquanto ele o segurava longe de mim em seu colo.

_Luz, tão baixa sobre a terra / Você envia um flash para o sol / Aqui é o ouro próximo do amor / Todos os meus cortejos acabaram / Oh, as florestas e os prados / Madeiras, onde nos escondemos da chuva / Escadarias onde ficamos para conversar / Campinas em que nos encontramos! _

Eu reconheci o poema, era um chamado _Manhã do Casamento_.

Eu vi a data na parte inferior e sorri através da minha garganta seca.

"Você escreveu isso na nossa lua de mel." Eu disse baixinho, com reverência.

Houve um sorriso em sua voz quando ele citou suavemente, "'_Porque esta é a manhã dourada de amor_'".

"Edward..."

"Eu escrevi isso antes de você acordar. Você ainda estava dormindo e você me disse uma vez que você gostava de Tennyson*****".

_*__Alfred Tennyson__, 1º Barão de Tennyson__ (__Somersby__, 0__6/08/1809__ – 0__6/10/1892__), foi um poeta inglês. Estudou no __Trinity College__, em __Cambridge__. Viveu longos anos com sua esposa na ilha de Wight por seu amor à vida sossegada do campo._

Minha voz era muito baixa quando eu respondi trêmula, "Eu ainda gosto".

Eu sabia o que ele estava pensando, eu sabia exatamente quais eram os pensamentos em sua cabeça. Que se ele tivesse esperado até que eu tivesse acordado, ele nunca teria escrito isso. Se ele soubesse as palavras que eu falaria para ele naquela manhã, ele teria se sentido de forma diferente. Ele sempre tinha de escrever em segredo, quando eu estava dormindo, ou fora, para que eu não pudesse arruinar a beleza do que ele sentia.

Fiquei enjoada.

Eu vi um pequeno sorriso rastejando no rosto de Edward, mesmo que sua cabeça permanecesse abaixada. Eu podia ver a miséria da sua memória, eu pude ver a maneira que ela espelhava a minha a cada vez que eu revivia o que nossas vidas costumavam ser. Como ela era agora. O que poderia ter sido, antes.

_Coração está grande o suficiente / por um amor que não se cansa / Oh, o coração está grande o suficiente para o amor? _

"Edward, por que você não o deu para mim?" Perguntei a ele finalmente, com medo de ouvir sua resposta.

Tanto medo.

Ele deu de ombros, fechando o livro lentamente e o descansando contra a sua coxa, seu dedo fechando ao redor dele completamente, como se ele estivesse tentando queimá-lo com apenas a pele da palma da sua mão.

"Eu estava esperando o momento certo".

"Você não achou que o dia do nosso casamento era o momento certo?" Eu perguntei, tentando soar leve.

Edward ficou quieto por um longo momento.

Então, "Se você não o tivesse encontrado, eu o daria para você agora mesmo. Esta noite".

Eu pisquei, inesperada, o meu corpo inteiro assustado em surpresa.

"Por quê?"

Finalmente, _finalmente,_ Edward olhou para mim.

Ele olhou para mim e de repente eu soube que eu estava errada sobre ele.

Tão errada. Todo esse tempo.

Tão errada quando eu o tinha visto fazer-me o jantar e pensado que ele poderia ser o homem com quem eu tinha me casado, o rapaz fraco e inalterado que me deixava andar em cima dele, que tinha deixado todos dizerem como sua vida deveria ser. Tão errada, tão inútil, tão insultante por pensar que a vida dele estava ligada aos meus caprichos.

Seria preciso mais do que um beijo, mais do que qualquer palavra ou gesto meu, para quebrá-lo agora.

Ele olhou para mim e olhos esmeralda estavam fortes e confiantes, ombros puxados para cima e para trás contra a parede, pescoço longo e queixo inclinado para cima, cativante.

Lindo.

"Eu acho que eu simplesmente quero que você saiba." Ele disse simplesmente.

Sua voz ficou no ar, eu prendi minha respiração.

As palavras mais amáveis que ele já me disse.

Mais do que todos os _eu te amo_ e _eu quero você_ e _eu preciso de você_.

Além de todas as promessas de amizade e honestidade e de reconciliação.

Este era ele, deixando-me entrar.

Meus olhos estavam em seus dedos agarrando o couro - dedos que pintaram esta casa e curavam os enfermos e escreveram cada linha de cada poeta que eu já tinha amado – e, sem uma palavra, sem um som, inclinei-me e pressionei meus lábios nas costas da sua mão.

* * *

**Nota da Irene:** _Bela maneira de se conhecerem e se amar novamente não é?_

_Eu amei esse capítulo do começo ao fim, menos os flash backs... a Bella era insuportável! Fala sério, como o Ed ainda a amava? E ele era meio grudento tbm, ainda bem que eles mudaram. Está tão lindo a união deles, estou louca pra eles_

_se agarrarem e ficar juntos novamente. Lindo demais._

_O próximo é TÃO MAIS lindo... eu babei traduzindo. Espero que vcs gostem.  
_

_Fiquei emocionada na parte que ele fala que ele achava que o emprego dela era um pedido de divorcio, eu sempre pensei que era por ciumes do Mike, ainda bem que não._

_Reviews?_

_Ah, amanHã teremos um extra em FaN. Pois o capítulo tem um POV Ed extra. Espero que gostem._

_Beijos e beijos._

_Obrigado Juliana por seu esforço em nos deixar reviews. Elas são sempre apreciadas. Muito obrigada mesmo. Amo tanto essa fic, estou tão feliz de ela estar com tantas reviews...  
_


	38. A Queda

**Capítulo 37 - A Queda**

Cada movimento na cadeira de plástico verde causava um guincho, um pequeno gemido contra as pernas de metal, uma raspagem tranquila contra o chão. Então eu tentei ficar sentada absolutamente imóvel, minhas mãos torcendo e segurando firme em torno das bordas enquanto eu fixava meus olhos nas costas de Alice, olhando-a conversar com a mulher na mesa. Eu estava longe demais para ouvir o que ela estava dizendo. Toda vez que eu ouvia as portas automáticas deslizarem abertas e cada pessoa que entrava na sala, eu sentia meu coração bater acelerado no meu peito: esperando que não fosse ele.

Suor escorria pelas minhas costas, por baixo da minha camisa de algodão sem mangas, mesmo fora do alcance do forte sol. Meu cabelo estava quente contra os meus ombros, aquecendo a queimadura já constante que me dizia que amanhã a pele branca inflamaria de vermelho. Olhando para os meus braços eu não podia ver a mudança ainda, eu estava apenas corada e coberta de uma espessa camada de sujeira; pó e grama seca do calor virando lama com o suor que saía dos meus poros.

Eu não conseguia me lembrar de um dia sendo tão quente.

Mesmo na sala com ar condicionado, eu ainda sentia o calor.

Mesmo que os meus membros tremessem e estivessem doloridos - embora eu ainda pudesse sentir a massa de sangue pegajosa e emaranhada na parte de trás da minha cabeça - mesmo que meus olhos estivessem correndo incansavelmente ao redor da sala por qualquer sinal dele - eu ainda podia sentir o calor.

Corando meu rosto e fazendo o meu sangue ferver.

"Você está bem, Bella?" Ouvi a voz de Alice ao meu lado.

Quando eu me virei para ela, ela estava sentada na cadeira ao meu lado, sua mão gentilmente tocando a parte de trás da minha cabeça, obviamente preocupada.

Ela me fez a mesma pergunta quase uma hora antes.

Exceto que, uma hora antes eu não tinha respondido para ela.

Meus olhos permaneceram fixos à minha frente quando balancei a cabeça, nunca me desviando das duas orelhas vermelhas por mais de um metro da minha mão.

Lentamente, muito lentamente, o meu olhar desceu das orelhas para os ombros, da juba castanha e longa e lisa para o lado direito de um pescoço forte, tenso e imóvel. Debaixo dos meus pés eu senti o tremor dos músculos atentos, contraindo-se para longe do incômodo de uma mosca que pousava. Minhas próprias pernas tinham tencionado ligeiramente em resposta antes de eu imediatamente obrigá-las a relaxar, ignorando todos os instintos de aderência, exigindo que o meu corpo permanecesse passivo, calmo.

Eu não poderia assustá-lo.

Eu podia _ouvir_ o calor no ar, o zumbido tremendo em todo o campo de grama ao meu redor.

"Eu estou bem." Eu disse a ela, balançando a cabeça ligeiramente.

Eu estava de volta com ela, fora do calor e na sala de espera do hospital.

"Vamos." Alice disse suavemente, descendo sua mão levemente para dar um puxão no meu braço, indicando que eu deveria levantar com ela. "Eles têm uma cama para você agora".

Eu fiquei de pé com algum esforço, as minhas pernas protestando ligeiramente. Meu ombro direito e a lateral do quadril doíam, eu podia praticamente sentir as contusões ficando roxas e doloridas, violentas sob a minha pele. Minha cabeça continuava a latejar e me concentrei em não pensar sobre o sangue. Ele estava seco agora, o cheiro salgado e enferrujado não mais fresco no ar e bombardeando os meus sentidos enquanto manchavam meus dedos. O braço de Alice passou sob meu cotovelo quando eu dei um passo à frente.

Uma enfermeira com cabelo loiro avermelhado sorriu para mim gentilmente, apontando para nós a seguirmos.

Nosso ritmo era lento e firme, dando solavancos e tão descoordenado em comparação com a revelação de movimentos suaves que eu tinha sentido esta tarde.

Quando eu tinha montado Santana.

Meu coração apertou um pouco no pensamento, na memória.

Eu sabia que os fundamentos eram os mesmos que em qualquer outro cavalo. Eu sabia que montar o Dollar era isso: um suave e constante balançar e quatro batidas abaixo de mim. Eu sabia que os ombros de Dash eram largos: acumulando e varrendo seus músculos contra meu joelho e panturrilha com todas as empurradas para a frente. Eu sabia que em qualquer cavalo eu sentiria esse mesmo poder, essa mesma energia implorando para estourar para frente sob as minhas pernas, carregando-me no vento e abrindo.

Eu sabia que não _deveria_ ser diferente, isso ainda seria como sentir esse estourar de felicidade, saudosa descoberta e admiração.

Eu tinha sentido isso, de qualquer maneira.

Santana tinha uma mente que eu conhecia, ele tinha emoções que eu podia ler. Havia uma relação de confiança ali que o fazia mais do que apenas um corpo debaixo de mim, um animal que eu estava controlando. Eu movia uma perna contra o seu lado, soltava a outra, e ele se movia em resposta, ouvindo os meus sinais porque ele entendia e porque ele _queria_.

Havia comunicação, simples e íntegra.

Perfeitamente perfeita e sufocando meu próprio sorriso.

Alice, que montava sua adorável cinzenta Jesse, tinha virado de costas para mim uma vez.

A expressão que ela viu no meu rosto a fez rir.

Ela não estava rindo agora, estranhamente silenciosa ao meu lado enquanto levava meu corpo golpeado para o outro lado do calmo P.S., onde a enfermeira me fez um sinal para uma cama e puxou as cortinas para nos dar privacidade.

"Eu vou aferir sua pressão arterial, tudo bem, Sra. Cullen?" Ela não pareceu notar o meu sutil choque de surpresa com a maneira como ela se dirigiu a mim. Seu sorriso era simpático, paciente. Quando não ofereci nenhum protesto, sua mão estava em meu braço, acondicionando o velcro azul em volta do meu bíceps com suaves dedos acariciando.

Eu sabia que Alice deve ter dito a ela o meu nome na mesa, uma maneira fácil de conseguir que eu fosse atendida mais rapidamente.

Nada mais.

"Por favor, me chame de Bella." Eu disse a ela calmamente, reflexivamente enquanto eu a observava. Pensando em como ela estava sendo gentil e como sua voz soou quando ela me chamou de _Sra. Cullen_. Em como esse provavelmente não seria mais o meu nome em algum tempo.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e sorriu um pouco mais. "Meu nome é Tanya".

Meus olhos correram até os dela imediatamente, depois para Alice, que estava de pé em silêncio ao meu lado. O olhar de Alice estava preso em mim, inabalável e completamente ilegível. Eu queria saber por que ela estava tão quieta, o que ela estava esperando.

Eu me virei para a enfermeira lendo a minha pressão arterial.

"Tanya Denali?" Eu perguntei, um ligeiro tremor em minha voz quando o seu nome voltou para mim, ecoando em todos os cantos da minha mente.

Parecia uma eternidade atrás, um mundo diferente, quando eu me lembrei do jeito que Emmett tinha dito o nome dela com admiração, quase com reverência.

_Eu não podia acreditar quando ele me disse que ele a tinha rejeitado._

Tanya estava olhando para mim de repente, seu rosto inteiro iluminando um pouco quando eu disse o nome dela. "Isso mesmo." Ela disse com um sorriso, obviamente satisfeita por eu ter ouvido falar dela, que eu soubesse quem ela era. Que ela pudesse ser mencionada. "É tão bom finalmente conhecê-la." Ela fez uma pausa, depois riu um pouco quando acrescentou, "Embora esta não seja realmente a circunstância mais ideal".

Engoli um pouco e forcei um sorriso no meu rosto. "É bom conhecer você também." Foi tudo que eu consegui dizer.

Ela balançou a cabeça levemente e pegou uma prancheta sobre a mesa perto da cama, anotando números e notas, preenchendo minha ficha e lendo o meu histórico. Alice pediu licença para me dar alguma privacidade, dizendo-me que ela ligaria para Jasper para que ele soubesse onde estávamos, o que tinha acontecido. Eu balancei a cabeça, desejando que ela não me deixasse sozinha, mas não entendendo o seu silêncio também.

Sozinha com Tanya, eu respondi todas as perguntas que ela me perguntou de forma concisa, sem pensar. Enquanto eu falava, eu me permiti um momento para examiná-la cuidadosamente, sem a vigilância estranha de Alice pairando perto de mim.

Meu coração estava disparado dentro do meu peito.

Ela era alta e esbelta, com um sorriso silencioso que nunca pareceu deixar seus lábios. Seus olhos eram azuis e sua pele delicada, cada maneirismo sugerindo que aquilo era natural de um profissional da saúde. Ela parecia quase tímida quando me fez perguntas mais pessoais, correndo por elas e corando de maneira atraente, seu constrangimento tornando suas feições muito mais vermelhas do que as minhas bochechas rosadas. Não pude deixar de olhar para ela com admiração.

Ela era absolutamente bonita de tirar o fôlego.

Ela não era o tipo de garota que tinha crescido nisso, que teve que trabalhar duro para alcançar graça e elegância. Ela sempre foi desse jeito, eu tinha certeza. Talvez inconsciente disso quando era mais jovem, agora mais velha e, sem dúvida, consciente, mas aparentemente despreocupada. Não havia nada de vicioso ou pretensioso em seu jeito. Ela era tranquila e gentil e adorável. Ela vinha trabalhar todos os dias e ajudava os doentes, aliviando sua dor, dando-lhes uma vida melhor.

E em um ponto em sua vida, ela tinha escolhido Edward, ela o tinha querido.

E ele tinha se casado _comigo_.

Mesmo sem o aperto no peito ou o desespero em meu coração, eu não conseguia entender isso.

Não completamente.

"Então, Bella." Tanya disse, tirando-me dos meus pensamentos, pousei meus olhos nos dela novamente. "Como exatamente isso aconteceu, este ferimento na cabeça?" Seus dedos ficaram levemente rastreando ao longo do corte na parte de trás da minha cabeça. Dedos limpos de porcelana presos em meu cabelo oleoso e emaranhado. "Alice disse que você caiu de um cavalo?"

"É isso mesmo." Eu balancei a cabeça, meus olhos caindo para o meu colo. Minhas mãos entrelaçadas com força, descansando em minha calça jeans suja quando contei o que aconteceu no início do dia.

Eu disse a ela como Alice tinha me levado ao redor da propriedade a cavalo, a um campo e a uma terra que eu não estava familiarizada, mas começando a amar.

Tínhamos passado pelo córrego em que Edward tinha me levado, trotando entre as rochas. Eu soltei as rédeas de corda e me segurei na juba, deixando Santana escolher seu próprio caminho através dos obstáculos difíceis. Seus pés dançaram e contornaram, nunca se tocando.

Nós subimos até a colina para a casa da fazenda, o galope lento e fácil de Santana sobre a inclinação, minhas mãos apoiadas suavemente em sua juba, sentindo o seu traseiro atrás de mim, agitando como um motor.

Passamos da casa da fazenda, Alice rindo mais uma vez quando eu me abaixei e acariciei lentamente na pele encharcada de suor do pescoço de Santana, o cabelo castanho profundo brilhando em nítido contraste com o vermelho do resto dele. Seu suor escorrendo pelas costas das minhas coxas, seus cabelos molhados furando a minha calça jeans, mas eu não me importava.

Eu estava confortável, afundando em meu assento e relaxando contra as costas nuas de Santana, quando aconteceu.

Eu disse a Tanya como eu estava atrás de Alice na caminhada de volta para o celeiro, minha respiração profunda com admiração e alegria, quando houve um surto de atividade.

Senti os passos de Santana pararem, seu corpo inteiro tenso e rígido sob o meu quando um bando de corvos alçou vôo bem de trás da casa, chegando ao ar a partir de seu poleiro na árvore enegrecida, morta.

_A árvore de Edward._

Seus gritos altos e suas pesadas batidas de asas tinham me feito agarrar em Santana em surpresa, sua parada imediata mudando abruptamente para o movimento, em resposta perfeita ao meu pânico.

"Ouvi dizer que alguns cavalos se assustam facilmente." Tanya disse com um aceno de cabeça em compreensão, sua mão vindo descansar levemente, reconfortando no meu ombro. Ela estava sorrindo para mim, seu rosto um pouco triste. Ela moveu a mão do meu ombro para descansar na cama perto da minha coxa, como se ela tivesse de repente percebido que talvez ela não devesse ter me tocado.

Eu realmente não me importei.

Sua expressão me lembrou de Alice; olhando para ela depois que eu tinha caído, seu rosto preocupado acima de mim, emoldurado por um céu azul brilhante.

_"Bella? Oh, Bella, você está bem?" Ela tinha exigido, com medo, mas firme, ordenando-me a responder. _

_Pisquei uma, duas vezes, e me esforcei para me sentar. A mão de Alice estava atrás de mim e ao redor do meu braço em um instante, me ajudando._

_"Onde está Santana?" Eu perguntei, as primeiras palavras saíram da minha boca por puro instinto. _

_Alice riu e balançou a cabeça, obviamente aliviada. Ela jogou a cabeça para a esquerda. Eu segui o movimento até a pequena distância onde Santana e Jesse estavam parados, olhando nós duas no chão. Eu podia ver a pergunta no olhar de Santana, sua grande cabeça vermelha abaixada um pouco: um pedido de desculpas._

_"Ah, merda, Bella. Você está sangrando"._

_A mão de Alice se moveu das minhas costas para a minha cabeça - seus dedos se movendo suavemente sobre o meu couro cabeludo dolorido - e quando ela os trouxe para a frente dos meus olhos eu pude ver a mancha vermelha, brilhante e viva em sua palma._

_Inalei asperamente, sentindo-me subitamente tonta. Eu trouxe a minha própria mão trêmula para o meu cabelo, sentindo a poça quente e úmida e pegajosa. Eu podia sentir o cheiro do sal enferrujado do meu sangue e mergulhei para trás um pouco quando a náusea caiu em mim de repente e sem aviso prévio. _

Não desmaie.

_Forcei a respiração em meus pulmões, lenta e deliberadamente. Obriguei-me a sentir a grama debaixo de mim e toda dor do meu corpo. Forcei meus olhos a permanecerem abertos, mente alerta. _

_Alice estava falando comigo e - de tão ocupada que eu estava me concentrando em inspirar e expirar, com calma e consciência - eu não a tinha ouvido._

_"O quê?"_

_"Eu disse, você se lembra de bater no chão?" Os olhos de Alice dispararam sobre o que eu tinha certeza ser agora o meu rosto muito pálido._

_Lembrei-me da sensação de deslizar sem controle, a renúncia de perder o equilíbrio e a percepção de que eu não podia fazer nada para deter isso._

_Lembrei-me de cair. _

_Lembrei-me de Alice sobre mim. _

_"Não." Eu disse a ela honestamente, com os dentes cerrados e a respiração afiada._

_Alice balançou a cabeça em silêncio, como se esperasse isso. _

_Ela puxou meu braço com delicadeza. "Vamos lá, tente levantar. Temos de levar você ao hospital"._

"Alice estava certa em trazê-la, você sabe." Tanya comentou com um aceno firme. "Se você perder a consciência, mesmo que por um segundo, isso geralmente significa que você tem uma concussão. É inteligente fazer uma verificação completa, mesmo se você achar que está bem".

Eu balancei a cabeça calmamente.

Alice tinha me dito a mesma coisa quando eu tinha resistido, ostentando os seus conhecimentos médicos e assustando-me com a sua preocupação. Eu não tive escolha além de engatinhar para o seu jipe amarelo, a cabeça martelando e o ar quente e abafado me rodeando enquanto ela colocava os cavalos de volta em seu campo, não importava o quanto eu estava com medo.

Não de hospitais ou de sangue ou de possíveis lesões cerebrais.

Tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era em Edward.

Eu podia ver muito claramente em minha mente a expressão forte em seu rosto, seu medo e preocupação sempre que ele mencionava sobre eu montar. Preocupação e dúvida. Dizendo-me que não era uma boa ideia montar Santana, que ele era muito perigoso, muito imprevisível.

E ele tinha razão em pensar que eu não poderia lidar com esse cavalo; não poderia montá-lo; não era boa o suficiente.

O que me matava era que ele estivesse certo.

Como se soubesse exatamente onde meus pensamentos tinham me levado, Tanya perguntou-me de repente, "Então, como Edward reagiu à sua pequena desventura?" Ela riu levemente e fez sinal para o quarto ao nosso redor. "Estou surpresa que ele não esteja aqui, latindo ordens e carrancudo".

A menção de Tanya, alegre e casual, de Edward, fez com que meu rosto ficasse levemente pálido, imaginando como seria, o que eu sentiria, se ele _realmente_ entrasse por aquelas portas de correr e me visse.

"Eu..." Engoli em seco e olhei ao redor para nada. "Alice disse que ele estava na clínica".

"Acredito que ele esteja." Tanya disse com um encolher de ombros. "Ele não está no hospital hoje".

Soltei um pequeno suspiro, um suspiro de alívio escapando dos meus lábios sem a minha permissão. Tanya olhou para mim com curiosidade, sua expressão mudando um pouco, pensativa.

"Você... você não o chamou?" Ela me perguntou, obviamente confusa.

Senti meu rosto todo ficar vermelho brilhante, sem saber o que dizer a ela. Insegura do que eu poderia dizer que não despertaria suspeitas. Insegura do que eu poderia dizer que seria a verdade. Porque eu não tinha certeza de mim mesma. Quando Alice se ofereceu para ligar para ele no carro, quando ela começou a me levar para a clínica onde ela sabia que ele estava, tinha sido apenas a minha resposta instintiva que a tinha parado.

Eu não tinha certeza de onde esse instinto veio.

"Eu realmente não... eu..." Eu gaguejei impotente sob o olhar questionador de Tanya.

"Aqui." Ela disse, interrompendo-me e se afastando de mim para puxar a cortina. "Eu posso correr e bipá-lo bem rápido".

"Não." Eu disse rapidamente, com força. Minha mão se levantando e agarrando seu pulso; ainda outro reflexo. Meus dedos percorreram todo o caminho em torno dos seus ossos delicados, as pontas do meu polegar e do meu dedo médio se tocando quando eles se acondicionaram em torno da sua pele macia. Tanya parou imediatamente, voltando-se para olhar para mim com os olhos arregalados com a minha reação. Eu acalmei minha voz enquanto implorava, "Por favor, não quero incomodá-lo com algo como isso".

"Por que não?" Tanya perguntou, movendo-se de volta para mim e puxando uma cadeira ao lado da cama. Ela não se sentou nela.

Eu soltei minha mão dela instantaneamente.

Eu podia vê-la esperando pela minha resposta, esperando que eu lhe dissesse algo que faria sentido. A razão pela qual eu não gostaria que meu marido me visse assim, em um hospital, machucada e necessitada. Seus olhos eram tão azuis e suaves, seu rosto mostrando nada além de uma preocupação educada.

Ainda assim, eu não podia contar para ela.

Eu não poderia dizer a ela porque ela nunca entenderia por que eu não podia encarar Edward, não conseguiria olhar para ele, sabendo que eu tinha falhado com Santana. Eu não tinha certeza quando exatamente eles haviam se tornado ligados em minha mente, mas a transição foi tão inevitável, tão clara e tão simples que não poderia ser negada.

Eu não estava pronta para montá-lo.

E eu tinha tanta certeza de que eu estava.

Mas eu não apenas perdi o equilíbrio e caí. Santana me queria longe, me forçando a cair.

Eu podia ver tudo tão claramente agora, como se tivesse acontecido em câmera lenta - borrado no meu cérebro: ele mal tinha se movido. Os pássaros voaram para cima e tudo o que ele fez foi tencionar, apenas um pouco, só por um momento. Mas eu? Eu estava preparada para isso, esperando a queda, esperando que ele me mandasse para o chão. Que escolha ele tinha, quando eu praticamente o desafiei? Quando eu tinha dito a ele, claro como o dia, na única linguagem que ele conhecia, que essa era a única coisa que eu esperava dele.

Aquele cavalo _confiava_ em mim. Ele confiava em mim e eu pensei que eu tinha merecido isso, pensei que eu tivesse feito tudo o que pude - tudo o que eu deveria - para ser digna disso. Dele. Mas eu estava errada. A única coisa que eu realmente precisava fazer para ser digna disso era a única coisa que eu não tinha feito: confiar nele em troca.

Todo esse tempo eu me sentia como se eu pudesse controlar um animal como esse - tão puro e imparcial e inteligente e compreensivo - se eu pudesse levá-lo a confiar em mim, me amar, então isso significaria que havia algo em mim que valia a pena amar.

E agora, machucada e sangrando, eu não tinha certeza de nada.

"Bella." Tanya disse calmamente, quebrando meu silêncio com sua voz como uma música. "Eu conheço Edward por um longo tempo. Desde que éramos crianças. Eu o vi quase todos os dias desde a creche ao ensino médio..." Ela parou, mas ficou claro o que ela estava querendo dizer.

Ela disse isso como se significasse algo.

E me deixou irritada que _significasse._

"E eu estou casada com ele." Eu corri meus olhos ao encontro dos dela em um desafio. Nada disposta a deixá-la me dizer o que fazer, não querendo ouvi-la falar sobre coisas que ela nunca poderia entender. Ela não me conhecia e ela não conhecia mais Edward.

Não depois que eu o conheci.

Os olhos de Tanya arregalaram e outro rubor atraente lavou as maçãs do seu rosto branco. "É claro." Ela murmurou, envergonhada. "Sinto muito".

"Não, me desculpe. Eu não queria..." Eu parei, bile subindo na minha garganta, desejando que eu pudesse ter de volta essas palavras. Ter de volta tudo o que elas não significavam.

Tanya o conhecia, tinha se preocupado com ele, tinha sido gentil com ele.

Quando criança, ela o queria mesmo que ela não pudesse tê-lo.

Por tudo que eu sabia, ela poderia ter sentido por ele o que eu sentia por Jacob.

Isso deveria me fazer...

Eu queria arremessá-la para fora da minha vista e me enfiar debaixo das cobertas desta cama de hospital. Eu queria que Alice dissesse alguma coisa ao invés de pousar atrás de mim como um fantasma, pálida e ouvindo, ou correndo para fora para falar com Jasper. Eu queria não ter que pensar sobre essas coisas, não ter que entender cada vida que eu tinha afetado e arruinado. Eu queria não saber a verdade sobre nada disso.

Eu queria uma distração.

"Como ele era?" Perguntei a Tanya de repente, mantendo minhas palavras leves e curiosas.

Convidando-a a sair do seu desânimo sutil.

Ela me olhou timidamente, a cabeça inclinada em questão. "Como?"

"Quando você o conheceu, quando ele era mais jovem." Eu elaborei. "Ele era muito diferente?"

Tanya ficou em silêncio por um momento, considerando a mim ou a pergunta. Eu não tinha certeza.

"Em muitas maneiras, ele é exatamente o mesmo." Ela respondeu lentamente, pensativa. Seus olhos ficaram distantes enquanto ela se lembrava. "Quando ele veio para o hospital para começar a trabalhar, eu senti como se o tempo tivesse corrido para trás. Ele ainda é tão gentil, tão educado, tão inteligente. Bonito." Ela sorriu um pouco na última palavra. Em seguida, suas sobrancelhas franziram e ela não estava mais sorrindo. Ela era enigmática. Ela acrescentou hesitante, "Mas ele está diferente também".

"Como?" Eu suspirei com a questão, incapaz de levantar a minha voz mais alto que um sussurro.

Fiquei imaginando o que ela diria.

Que ele era amargo agora? Raivoso?

Que ele havia se tornado frio em relação a ela? Ou quente?

Que ele estava triste o tempo todo? Que ele estava feliz o tempo todo, aqui no hospital e longe do resto do seu mundo?

Que ele era infeliz em seu casamento?

Ou, talvez, que ele parecia um homem que queria se divorciar de sua esposa.

"Ele passou por muito na vida." Ela disse simplesmente.

Olhei para ela, para essa mulher amável que estava cuidando de mim e falando gentilmente do meu marido e imaginando e sendo cortês. Eu vi o jeito que ela sabia das coisas, mesmo quando ela não as conhecia. Ela não sabia nada dos detalhes, nada do que ele havia passado, mas ela ainda podia ver, de alguma forma. Ela viu Edward viver a vida. Viver a vida quando ele se casou comigo, quando se mudou para Nova York, quando seu pai morreu.

Quando eu perdi o nosso filho.

De repente, desejei que eu pudesse dizer a esta mulher o que eu tinha feito para Edward.

Eu sabia que não podia porque ela era dele. Assim como o resto deles, ela o amava em primeiro lugar. Ela pertencia a ele, não a mim.

Ainda assim, eu queria dizer a ela.

Que era tudo culpa minha.

"E então há você." Ela disse de repente, com um suspiro.

Senti um choque disparar através de todo o meu corpo, sacudindo um pouco os meus membros e sentindo seus olhos ainda suaves no meu rosto.

"Eu?" Minha voz tremeu sob a palavra.

"Quando eu o conheci, Edward nunca teve uma namorada. Nunca mostrou qualquer interesse." Ela explicou, seus lábios curvando em um sorriso inexplicável. "Puxa, nenhum de nós achava que ele se casaria algum dia. Ele sempre parecia do tipo que acabaria casado com sua carreira, sabe?" Ela fez uma pausa em seguida e balançou a cabeça, seu sorriso crescendo um pouco mais, olhando-me quase com ternura. Então, "Quando ele fala sobre você..."

Ela parou, olhando para mim com um carinho que eu nunca tinha ganhado.

Eu engoli e repeti as palavras que eu a ouvi dizer. "Ele fala sobre mim?"

"Não frequentemente. Ele sempre foi uma pessoa discreta." Ela respondeu, balançando a cabeça como se estivesse me garantindo isso. "Quando ele fala, porém, _isso _é quando eu vejo a diferença, a diferença entre o menino que eu conhecia e o homem que ele é agora. Que é quando eu sinto como se eu não o conhecesse mais..."

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Eu não sei." Ela disse levemente, com um encolher de ombros e um sorriso um pouco inseguro com a intensidade da minha pergunta. "É difícil explicar. Ele simplesmente... não fala realmente sobre você como um homem costuma falar sobre sua esposa".

Eu queria perguntar a ela o que ela quis dizer de novo, mas eu não tinha certeza que eu poderia.

Eu não tinha certeza que eu queria ouvir a resposta.

Não era certo que eu pudesse forçar as palavras a saírem da minha boca.

Tanya continuou no meu silêncio, seu rosto iluminando, alegre novamente. "Eu nunca pensei que eu poderia falar isso para ele, mas eu realmente _estava_ morrendo de vontade de conhecer você".

Forcei um sorriso no meu rosto.

Não foi difícil.

"E agora que você me conheceu?" Perguntei-lhe, num tom casual e prendendo a respiração.

"Agora que eu conheci você, Bella." Tanya disse, inclinando-se para a frente e baixando a voz, os olhos sérios nos meus. "Eu acho que você deveria ligar para ele".

Inclinei-me para longe dela, meu coração de repente batendo forte, minha garganta seca.

Vendo a minha expressão, Tanya sorriu tristemente.

"Ele gostaria de saber que você está tudo bem".

* * *

O sol estava se pondo rapidamente, iluminando o céu amarelo bonito e com pedaços de vermelho sangue. Vi as silhuetas escuras da cidade desaparecerem mais e mais pelo espelho retrovisor enquanto Alice e eu nos afastávamos das formas abstratas dos edifícios, levantando-se da terra como gigantes em ângulos agudos. Meu cotovelo repousava sobre a janela aberta da porta do passageiro, sentindo o vento chicotear com velocidade em torno de mim e acalmando o calor que tinha nos castigado acabando de desaparecer da terra, o sol incapaz de levá-lo rápido o suficiente. O ar brincou e correu contra a minha pele chamuscando e chicoteando através do meu cabelo sem piedade.

Depois de um par de horas de exames, de falar com o Dr. Banner - um dos colegas mais velhos e próximos de Edward - eu finalmente fui lançada de volta ao mundo, a tarde dando lugar a noite em um arco lento e gracioso. Alice esteve ao meu lado o tempo todo, deixando-me apenas uma vez para ligar para Jasper, para dizer-lhe o que tinha acontecido. Eu não precisava dizer a ela para não ligar para Edward. Eu sabia que ela não o faria.

Por todo o dia, as palavras de Tanya estiveram chocalhando ao redor em minha cabeça, se recusando a me deixar em paz.

Eu podia ver seus olhos suplicantes e doces, sentir suas palavras formando sem saber o que ela estava dizendo. Eu queria tanto acreditar nela, acreditar em tudo isso, e depois passamos pela cabana e eu pude ver Santana destacando-se no campo, alto e afetado pela cor do dia. Minha tentativa, e meu fracasso, não tinham significado nada para ele. Isso não era diferente para ele. Incapaz de sentir remorso por me machucar, incapaz de compreender as repercussões do que ele tinha feito. Completamente e perfeitamente contente. Não com raiva de mim. O que me fez, por sua vez, incapaz de ficar zangada com ele.

Senti apenas tristeza quando olhei para ele.

Um tipo terrível e doloroso de angústia quando meus olhos viajaram pela forma que estava andando no quase escuro, pernas brancas brilhantes, mesmo sob o sol que diminuía.

As palavras de Tanya na minha cabeça e os hematomas de Santana sobre meu corpo.

Tudo me levando de volta a Edward.

Quando Alice estacionou o jipe até a casa da fazenda, fiz uma pausa ao invés de sair. Minha amiga não tinha falado comigo durante todo o dia e, quando eu olhei para ela, eu vi que ela estava se esforçando para falar agora. Esperei pacientemente, observando seus olhos correrem através das palavras invisíveis que atravessavam sua cabeça.

Minha mão pousou sobre a maçaneta da porta e ficou ali, imóvel.

"Eu quero pedir desculpas, Bella." Alice disse baixinho, finalmente.

Senti-me desolada com as suas palavras, seu pedido de desculpas, não entendendo e não sendo particularmente acolhedora com ele.

"Pelo quê?" Exigi dela, minhas sobrancelhas franzindo.

Seu rosto pareceu mais culpado do que eu já tinha visto.

Eu não tinha pensado que ela fosse capaz de ter essa emoção.

"Hoje foi muito difícil para você." Ela disse simplesmente, afirmando o que ambas sabíamos ser um fato. "E eu sou responsável por isso".

Eu não pude segurar o riso baixo que explodiu espontaneamente da minha boca. "Como isso pode ter sido culpa sua de qualquer forma, Alice?"

"Eu deixei você montá-lo antes que estivesse pronta." Ela disse, olhando para as suas mãos. "Você poderia ter se machucado. Seriamente se machucado. Eu não... eu deveria ter pensado melhor".

Eu podia vê-la se culpando, vê-la pensando na reação de Edward exatamente como eu estive o dia todo. Ela tinha ficado aliviada quando eu não o tinha avisado e se sentido culpada o dia inteiro por causa desse alívio. Mais do que isso, ela tinha ficado simplesmente preocupada comigo, sua amiga com quem ela se preocupava, amava e lutava com sentimentos de culpa e responsabilidade.

Eu queria estender a mão e confortá-la, tranquilizá-la.

Em vez disso, meu rosto corou e virei para o outro lado enquanto eu pensava nela desejando que o dia de hoje nunca tivesse acontecido, que ela não tivesse me deixado montá-lo.

Virei meu corpo inteiro de frente para ela, minha mão liberando a porta enquanto eu olhava diretamente para ela.

Relutantemente, sentindo o meu olhar, ela virou os olhos para os meus.

Coloquei tanto fogo e convicção em meu olhar quanto fui capaz, precisando que ela entendesse. "Não se _atreva_ a tirar isso de mim, Alice".

Alice piscou.

Eu podia ver sua culpa desaparecendo para surpresa.

Em seguida, para consideração e gratidão.

Finalmente, a carranca que tinha permanecido em seu rosto se transformou em um sorriso hesitante, seus lábios curvando e seus olhos se iluminando levemente.

"Foi um ótimo passeio." Ela respirou, balançando a cabeça uma vez.

Eu sorri de volta para ela.

"Foi como nada que eu já senti." Eu disse a ela honestamente. "E se eu nunca sentir isso novamente, será o suficiente".

Ela sussurrou meu nome baixinho e se inclinou para a frente, envolvendo seus braços ao redor de mim, torcendo o corpo no banco e em todo o console. Devolvi seu abraço com um pequeno sorriso, minha mão batendo em suas costas suavemente, na esperança de transmitir a verdade com o meu corpo.

_Valeu a pena. _

Nós nos soltamos depois de alguns minutos em silêncio, ambas sorrindo agora uma para a outra, sem mais nenhuma tensão entre nós.

Alice se ofereceu para passar a noite comigo.

Eu disse a ela para ir para casa para Jasper e entrei.

Assim que entrei no escuro da casa da fazenda, acendendo as luzes com um suspiro, eu não sabia por que eu a tinha dispensado. Eu sabia que ela queria ficar comigo, como eu sabia que eu não queria ficar sozinha. Ainda assim, havia algo que tinha me impedido de dizer sim; alguma razão dizia que passar a noite em sua companhia animada não parecia certo.

Eu não sabia o que era até que eu tinha me enrolado no sofá da biblioteca, travesseiro em minhas costas e livro de couro na mão.

_Eu vi-te quando o inimigo estava ao nosso lado / Pronto para atacá-la, ou a ti e a mim _

Meus olhos e dedos traçaram ao longo do Byron* que Edward tinha escrito no final do livro, sob uma data que eu não reconheci. Eu soube então, lendo cada estrofe com anseio do poema, um dos meus favoritos, por que eu tinha enviado Alice para longe da casa da fazenda.

_***George****Gordon****Byron****,****6º****Barão****Byron** (Londres, 22/01/1788 - Missolonghi, 19/04/1824), melhor conhecido como **Lorde****Byron**, foi um destacado poeta britânico e uma das figuras mais influentes do Romantismo, célebre por suas obras-primas, como Peregrinação de Child Harold e Don Juan (o último permaneceu inacabado devido à sua morte iminente). Byron é considerado como um dos maiores poetas europeus, é muito lido até os dias de hoje_

Ele não tinha como saber o que tinha acontecido hoje. Não havia ninguém que poderia dizer a ele. Ele não tinha nenhum motivo para pensar que algo estava errado. Nenhum telefonema para indicar que ele estaria vindo para a casa apenas para uma visita ou um bate-papo. A casa estava totalmente pintada, o interior limpo e um lar novamente. Ele tinha uma vida, um emprego e uma mãe e irmã na cidade.

Não havia motivo para ele vir.

Nenhum no mundo.

_Muito e muito mais, e ainda tu não me valorizas / E nunca murcha, o Amor não habita em nossa vontade / Nem posso culpar-te, ainda que seja a minha sorte / Por fortemente, erradamente, em vão, ainda te amar. _

Eu estava esperando por ele.

Sem motivo ou justificativa, esperei por horas à noite - o último vestígio de luz do dia do céu indo para longe das janelas, transformando a terra em preto e mistério, desaparecendo por trás do brilho de luz da lâmpada perto da minha cabeça.

Esperei sem saber o que eu fazia até que, com um único momento de clareza, eu ouvi a porta da frente ser aberta.

Ele estava chamando o meu nome.

Largando o livro em estado de choque, que foi mais físico do que surpresa, eu dei uma guinada para os meus pés, o travesseiro sendo derrubado com meu abrupto movimento, caindo no chão. Lembrei-me, pela primeira vez desde que eu tinha voltado para casa, que eu não tinha mudado a minha roupa. Eu não tinha me limpado. Eu não tinha tirado a sujeira e a grama, não tinha escovado o sangue do meu cabelo, não tinha lavado a camisa manchada de poeira e as calças que eu tinha certeza que agora marcavam o sofá limpo.

Eu o ouvi marchando através da cozinha, passos rápidos e altos fortes pelo corredor, e eu sabia que o rubor aquecido estava subindo pelo meu rosto.

Meu coração batendo forte como a batida de um tambor.

De repente, ele estava na porta da biblioteca.

Ele me viu, hesitando apenas por um momento enquanto olhos selvagens e flamejantes lambiam sobre a minha pele.

Então ele estava se movendo novamente, para a sala e para mim.

"Bella!" Ele disse o meu nome tão alto, tão vigorosamente. "Como você pôde fazer isso comigo?"

Eu parei um pouco em suas palavras, não esperando por elas.

Minha confusão foi imediata e me rendi de repente e frustrantemente indefesa.

"O- o quê?"

"Eu vou para o hospital para assinar alguns papéis e, de repente, eu vejo o Dr. Banner me dizendo que eu tinha acabado de perder ver você, que você tinha estado no pronto-socorro!" Ele cuspiu para mim, sua voz alta e histérica e enfurecida. Eu podia ver a preocupação em seus olhos, por trás de sua exasperação, enlouquecido. _"Dr. Banner!" _

Ele estava em meu rosto, sua respiração na minha pele e as suas palavras e seu tom chicoteando nas feridas na minha cabeça. Seu corpo estava a centímetros do meu, o zumbido e a centelha quase exigindo que eu estendesse e fechasse a distância, mesmo que eu resistisse. Eu preferia tocar um leão furioso, dourado e graciosamente hipnótico em sua fúria.

"Eu..." Comecei, sem saber o que dizer.

Ele me cortou, não prestando atenção em minha tentativa.

"Então eu tenho _Tanya_ me dizendo que você não queria me_ incomodar_ no trabalho!" Ele gritou, o nome dela rolando da sua língua com incredulidade. "Porque _ela_ te viu também. Todos no maldito _hospital_ sabiam o que tinha acontecido, menos eu!"

Então ele foi para longe de mim, voltando e virando-se para a porta e voltando.

Cada vez mais perto, mais longe, mais perto, mais longe.

Suas mãos estavam em mim de repente, dedos agarrando ao redor do meu bíceps apertados como um aperto de quebrar ossos. Seus olhos estavam queimando tão pertos dos meus, ardentes e incontroláveis. Eu podia ouvir as batidas e a respiração e eu não sabia se eram minhas ou dele.

"Depois de tudo que passamos! Depois de todas aquelas promessas de sermos honestos um com o outro!" Seu aperto sobre os meus braços soltou e apertou com cada palavra que ele proferiu. Eu podia senti-lo pressionar contra a dor que eu já sentia da minha queda. "Eu pensei que você estava realmente começando a se abrir comigo! Deixando-me entrar em sua vida um pouco! E a primeira vez que algo dá errado, você finge que eu nem sequer _existo_!"

A última palavra soou no ar, no silêncio de uma inalada.

Fiquei imóvel, rígida nas mãos que me seguravam.

Meu rosto queimou e meus braços doíam, mas eu não gritei.

De repente, inesperadamente, seu rosto suavizou. Suas mãos soltaram-me apenas para envolver em torno dos meus ombros, arrastando meu corpo ao seu, me segurando com um desespero repentino. Os músculos tensos relaxaram contra o seu peito enquanto ele segurava-me gentilmente agora, mas apertado. Ele murmurou um pedido de desculpas no meu ouvido, tão calmo e arrependido. Eu podia sentir sua respiração irregular contra o meu cabelo sujo e eu sabia, eu _sabia_, que isso era a sobrevivência.

Assegurando-se que eu estava viva.

Eu o senti afastar-me levemente, sua mão estendendo para empurrar meu queixo para cima, forçando meus olhos para ele.

"Por que, Bella?" Edward me perguntou suavemente, sua voz muito calma, muito gentil. "Por que você não me contou?"

Puxei meu queixo da sua mão levemente, mas ele entendeu. Sua mão caiu de volta para o seu lado. Segurei seus olhos nos meus, imóvel, incapaz de deixá-los e me recusando a deixá-lo ir.

"Porque eu não queria que você me olhasse como você está olhando para mim agora".

Senti os braços de Edward se soltarem em torno de mim, seu rosto cheio de uma súbita confusão. "O quê?"

Empurrei-me dele mesmo que eu o puxasse de volta.

Ele deu um passo para longe de mim quando me virei, dando as costas para ele enquanto eu lutava com as lágrimas que vinham crescendo dentro de mim todos os dias.

A razão que eu não poderia dizer a ele.

Então, ela explodiu de mim.

"Eu não consegui montá-lo, Edward!" Eu disse depois, alto e gritando. Voltei a encará-lo, mesmo quando deixei minhas lágrimas e a emoção transformarem em raiva, em fogo. "Eu não pude cavalgar aquele maldito cavalo e era a única coisa que eu sempre quis! Você tinha razão de estar preocupado, você estava certo de pensar que eu... que eu não poderia lidar com ele." Minha voz quebrou e meus olhos caíram dos dele, sentindo a derrota correndo através de mim, minha raiva me apertando quando ouvi as palavras pronunciadas em voz alta, sabendo a verdade nelas. Lutei para manter meu aperto, desejando que continuasse queimando, segurando minhas lágrimas na baía. "E eu não suportaria ver o olhar em seus olhos quando eu lhe dissesse isso. Quando você soubesse que estava certo sobre ele... e sobre mim".

A confusão de Edward se transformou em surpresa e seus olhos se apertaram. "Do que você tem tanto medo?" Ele perguntou, sua voz suave.

"Da sua pena, Edward!" Eu pisei em sua direção, apontando o dedo em seu peito. "Portanto, fodidamente não olhe para mim assim! Eu não quero isso!"

Edward se afastou um pouco, permitindo-me empurrá-lo, mas eu podia ver sua expressão endurecendo um pouco.

"Eu não tenho pena de você." Edward disse calmamente, com firmeza na resposta.

"Que inferno!" Eu gritei, meu temperamento queimando em sua negação. "Você _sempre_ teve pena de mim! Desde o início! Talvez você me amasse naquela época, talvez não, mas você dormiu comigo na primeira noite porque você teve pena de mim! Você casou comigo porque eu era fodidamente patética e sozinha! Você nunca se enfureceu e gritou ou se defendeu, não importava em que tipo de inferno eu o colocasse porque você não poderia suportar perturbar a pobre Bella quebrada!"

Edward ficou quieto por um longo momento.

Então, sua voz tão calma, tão cheia de veneno, rugiu, "Você não sabe de _nada"._

"Não sei?" Eu ri amargamente, histericamente. "Eu _sempre_ fui o seu pequeno projeto de caridade. Por que você viu que conseguiria transformar essa triste menininha em alguém digna de amor, certo? Não é por isso que você me trouxe para cá?"

Eu vi o flash de choque repentino em seu rosto, mas eu o ignorei.

"E _agora_!" Eu continuei, com um aceno da minha mão. "Agora eu estou finalmente feliz. Eu finalmente sinto que tudo mudou entre nós, como se talvez você não olhasse para mim como inferior. Talvez eu _seja_ digna de... de algo _mais_. E então algo como _isso_ acontece e você apenas..." Eu falei por um momento, procurando o jeito certo para dizer isso. Finalmente, "Eu vou voltar a ser delicado com a pequena Bella que precisa ser cuidada!"

Minha respiração estava vindo em rajadas violentas e suspiros, meu coração batendo em meus tímpanos, batidas de asas de borboleta e penas de aves.

Edward olhou para mim, sua boca ligeiramente aberta, cambaleando. Eu podia vê-lo processando as minhas palavras, eu podia ver como sua mente se envolvia em torno de tudo o que eu tinha dito e ele estava decidindo o que fazer com isso.

Quando eu encontrei a calma, eu pude vê-lo perder isso.

Eu assisti, com medo e fascinação, como seu alarme lentamente e suavemente deu lugar à indignação e aborrecimento.

"Como você pode pensar isso de mim?" Ele sibilou, finalmente.

"Eu não quero que você veja a fraqueza em mim." Eu disse a ele, minha voz mais calma agora, mas ainda firme e ainda consciente. Cada pedaço de força que eu queria que ele visse. Cada pedaço de força que eu tinha deixado. "Nunca, _nunca_ mais".

Houve outra longa pausa.

Edward parecia estar me estudando agora, escolhendo as palavras com cuidado.

"Eu não tinha ideia." Sua voz era um sussurro e sua cabeça balançava.

Eu pisquei, pega de surpresa mais uma vez pelas suas palavras. "Sobre o quê?"

"Eu não tinha ideia de que você era tão cega." Ele disse enquanto dava um passo para mim, cara feia, sobrancelhas franzidas e frustrado. "Você não consegue se enxergar. Você certamente não consegue me enxergar".

"O que você-" Eu comecei a perguntar.

Ele me cortou mais uma vez.

"Pena, Isabella, é uma emoção horrível. Eu desprezo quem a usa como uma virtude." Ele disse calmamente, sua voz baixa e ameaçada com uma honestidade e repulsa que eu nunca tinha ouvido antes. "É um sentimento profundo e sombrio de dor que se encontra sem luz e sem esperança, apenas depravação e vergonha. A pessoa de quem você tem pena é a pessoa pela qual você não tem respeito, é a pessoa que é completamente e horrivelmente vazia de qualidades redentoras." Senti meu coração afundar, torcendo no meu estômago, quando ele fez uma pausa. Então, "Eu nunca, em toda a minha vida, senti pena de _você"._

Ele estava perto de mim, e seu olhar tão intenso em mim.

"Não..." Eu não sabia de onde essa palavra veio, ou o que isso significava.

Eu podia sentir minha cabeça tremer, minhas mãos tremerem, e eu dei um passo para trás.

Ele se moveu comigo. Para mim.

"Nem naquela época, e nem agora." Ele continuou. Então ele acrescentou, com um sorriso um pouco irônico, "Você não mudou. Nem um pouco".

Senti como se ele tivesse me dado um tapa na cara.

Lutei com o ardor nos meus olhos uma vez mais, querendo que eles voltassem ao normal para que eu pudesse enfrentá-lo, visão clara.

_Transforme isso em raiva e levante-se._

"Como você pode dizer isso?" Eu atirei para ele.

Todos os meses aqui, tudo o que tínhamos passado, cada passo que eu havia tomado para fazer minha vida melhor. Eu tinha trabalhado e merecido e ajudado e sorrido. Eu tinha aprendido o que significa perdoar e amar. Eu tinha sentido dor e saudade e tristeza por alguém além de mim. Eu tinha visto o valor na minha vida, visto valor na vida das pessoas ao meu redor.

Eu sentia como se nada em mim fosse o mesmo.

Era tudo convulsão e tortura e a luta para manter a verdade.

Como ele poderia negar isso?

Mas então, ele não negou.

Ele estava balançando a cabeça e sorrindo para mim, só um pouco.

"A mulher com quem me casei, a mulher que eu _amava_... por um longo tempo eu pensei que eu estava errado sobre ela. Que eu estive errado a minha vida inteira." Ele estava olhando diretamente para mim, suas palavras lentas e deliberadas. "Mas eu _não_ estava. Não sobre você".

Meu peito expandiu ligeiramente com a minha ingestão acentuada de respiração.

Quando ele deu mais um passo em minha direção, eu não me afastei.

Eu não podia dizer nada.

"Tudo o que aconteceu aqui... algumas das quais foram horríveis, algumas das quais me arrependo mais do que as palavras podem dizer. Mas eu não faria isso de forma diferente. Porque isso me permitiu vê-la novamente... _realmente_ vê-la. Sem todo o resto no caminho, pude ver com clareza completa e perfeita exatamente o que você é." Ele parou, eu prendi a respiração. "Você me deu de volta algo que eu pensei que tinha perdido".

Suas mãos estavam em mim novamente, desta vez suaves. Uma mão no meu ombro, a outra estendendo para o meu rosto, polegar roçando no canto do meu queixo carinhosamente.

"Mesmo no seu pior, mesmo em seu estado mais horrível e cruel e miserável e deprimido, eu nunca tive _pena_ de você".

Ele inclinou-se e, em seguida, seus lábios estavam escovando levemente contra a minha testa.

"Não há nada em você que sequer saiba o significado dessa palavra".

Eu podia sentir seu corpo, tão quente e perto do meu. Ele permaneceu imóvel, sua boca agora respirando de maneira estável contra o meu cabelo como se ele estivesse esperando que eu reagisse.

Seus lábios não tocaram a minha pele novamente.

"Você está errado." Eu sussurrei, tremendo.

"Eu não estou." Ele disse facilmente, eu podia senti-lo balançando a sua cabeça. Então ele estava se inclinando para trás, sua mão ainda pressionando contra o meu rosto, seus olhos procurando os meus. "Não sobre isso".

Eu respirei forte.

"Desculpe por ter escondido isso de você".

Edward sorriu.

"Eu perdôo você".

Eu pisquei, surpresa. "Simplesmente assim?"

Seu sorriso cresceu um pouco mais e ele deu de ombros. "Sim".

"Por quê?"

"Porque eu conheço você. Eu _sempre_ conheci você." Ele me disse simplesmente. "Você não fez isso para me magoar. Você nunca fez".

"Como você pode dizer isso?" Perguntei a ele, incrédula.

"Você reage ao medo, a dor, a dúvida. Partindo da ideia _estúpida_ que você tem em sua cabeça de que você não é boa o suficiente para o amor." Ele disse, seus olhos brilhando com uma raiva que não era dirigida a mim, uma paixão que ia além da minha presença em frente a ele. "Tudo o que você já fez veio desse único pensamento".

Eu balancei a cabeça lentamente, não tendo certeza.

Os dedos de Edward se moveram lentamente de volta para o meu cabelo, torcendo em torno da ferida e de repente sentindo o sangue seco que eu tinha esquecido de limpar, o nódulo debaixo da minha pele. Seus olhos se arregalaram, então se estreitaram ligeiramente quando ele sentiu a ferida com carícias suaves, tocando tão suavemente e leve, sem causar dor.

Em seguida, sua mão voltou ao meu queixo, a outra estendendo para espelhá-la. Minha cabeça entre as suas mãos, meu pescoço macio e pálido sob as palmas das suas mãos, ele olhou para mim.

"Estou tão feliz que você esteja bem." Ele disse sinceramente, apaixonadamente. Então, ele balançou a cabeça. "Isso é tudo. Sem piedade, sem medo, sem andar na ponta dos pés. Eu só estou... _contente"._

Eu sorri para ele fracamente e assenti.

Suas mãos eram quentes em meu pescoço, os dedos pressionando levemente na pulsação, sentindo a batida debaixo da minha pele. Como se ele estivesse testando para ter certeza de que eu era sólida, tranquilizando-se de que eu não estava ferida. Eu não podia olhar para longe dele, mesmo que eu quisesse.

Eu não queria.

Eu queria arremessar meus braços em torno dele e agradecê-lo. Eu queria dizer a ele que eu confiava nele, que eu queria confiar nele sempre. Eu queria pedir-lhe para não me deixar. Eu queria rasgar os papéis do divórcio em mil pedaços e espalhá-los contra o vento. Eu queria que ele soubesse que eu nunca o machucaria novamente, que eu nunca quereria. Eu queria dizer a ele que eu sabia o que ele queria dizer agora quando ele falava sobre o amor. Eu queria dizer a ele que eu _o_ amava.

"O que você está pensando?" Edward perguntou baixinho, sua cabeça mergulhando para baixo um pouco para que nós estivéssemos olho no olho.

Eu balancei minha cabeça, sorrindo tristemente. "Você não quer saber".

O rosto de Edward estava apenas a um sopro de distância do meu então, nossos olhos presos.

Suas mãos estavam ainda segurando meu rosto, segurando-me cativa quando ele se aproximou de mim.

"Tudo." Ele sussurrou contra os meus lábios.

Então ele estava me beijando.

Foi tão diferente.

_Tão, tão diferente. _

Sua boca contra a minha - não exigindo ou pesquisando, tomando ou necessitando – apenas explorando. Meus braços permaneceram inertes em meus lados, não dispostos a se levantar, para colocar minhas mãos nele. Eu queria senti-lo apenas naquele lugar onde estávamos ligados, sem nada para distrair-me da sensação da sua boca, memorizando e explorando contra a minha. Pequenos e castos, mas não fracos. Paciente e desejado por nós dois.

Seus lábios se separaram um pouco e eu senti sua respiração contra mim.

A leveza do ar empurrou a minha boca da sua e eu deixei minha cabeça cair, seus lábios deslizando e batendo gentilmente em meu nariz, meus olhos, minha testa.

Em seguida, minha cabeça estava sobre o seu peito e minhas mãos estavam fechadas em punho em sua camisa, agarrando-o com força e com muito medo de olhar para ele. Seu queixo estava no topo da minha cabeça e seus braços estavam ao meu redor. Pressionei meu rosto nele e todo o meu corpo contra todo o comprimento do seu.

Na pele do seu pescoço, eu respirei, quase sussurrando. "Eu estou me afogando".

Seus braços apertaram e seus lábios roçaram o meu cabelo.

* * *

**Nota da Irene:** _ Eles se beijaram!_

_Gente, eu traduzi esse capítulo pirando aqui. É tão lindo. Tão fofo. Eles finalmente conversam, eles finalmente se acertam._

_Eu disse que ele seria linda, não disse? O próximo tem irmãs no meio! OMG, medo da Rose._

_Ahhhhh senti falta da** Juliana** aqui. Ju, cade vc? Desistiu de esperar os posts?_

_Outra coisa, temos só mais 2 capítulos e depois esperaremos pelos posts da autora, queria tanto que ela postasse mais um logo._

_E ah, algumas meninas me perguntaram em algum lugar sobre Entre Irmãos, e quero dizer que ela não foi abandonada, só está demorando um pouco mais para ser escrita, até aconselho a quem for muito ansioso a esperar mais dois capítulos, que será o fim, para ler, pois não sofre. Eu tbm sou leitora e sofro com a espera._

_Esperei dois anos pro MUlherengo ser finalizada, e estou há um ano esperando pelo fim de Expectations, então eu sei como é. não é legal. Mas o bom é que quando tem post, os capítulos me fazem esquecer toda a agonia da espera._

_Beijos e até amanhã em Fridays, que tbm virá com um extra._


	39. A Irmã

**Capítulo 38 - A Irmã**

"Parece que sua carona chegou, Bella".

Olhei por cima da caixa registradora, mantendo o número de notas na minha mão ainda na minha cabeça até mesmo através da distração de ouvir o meu nome. Mike estava entrando pela porta da frente, segurando duas caixas pesadas de geleia. Ele sacudiu a cabeça para indicar que o que ele estava se referindo estava atrás dele, esperando pacientemente na frente da loja.

Deixei um pequeno sorriso rastejar em meu rosto, sabendo quem eu encontraria parado e tranquilo, encostado a um carro prata.

"Obrigada, Mike." Eu disse com um aceno, olhando novamente para o dinheiro que eu estava segurando firmemente em minha mão. "Eu só estou terminando aqui".

Mike colocou as caixas no balcão ao meu lado e contornou pela parte de trás.

"Você pode ir, eu farei isso." Ele disse, arrancando o dinheiro das minhas mãos com um sorriso. Abri minha boca para protestar, mas antes que eu pudesse dizer uma palavra, ele pegou as notas que eu já tinha contado, misturando o dinheiro junto para começar a contar desde o início.

Meus protestos foram cortados e meu rosto caiu, levemente duvidoso. "Você tem certeza?"

Eu não podia evitar sentir uma ligeira pontada de culpa cada vez que Mike se oferecia para me ajudar com o trabalho que ele estava me pagando para fazer. Mesmo com um sorriso no rosto e boas intenções em seu coração, isso não necessariamente parecia justo.

E eu não queria ser nada além de justa com ele, afinal ele tinha feito isso por mim.

Sempre que eu mencionava isso a ele, ele me descartava. Ele explicava que estaria fazendo tudo sozinho se não fosse por mim. Eu podia vê-lo confiando em mim mais e mais – dando-me turnos sozinha, atribuindo tarefas mais desafiadoras - mas me ter por perto não havia mudado como ele se sentia sobre seu trabalho, sua loja.

Ele ainda se importava, ele ainda amava administrá-la.

Eu podia ver seu rosto relaxando ao contar o caixa, concentrando-se com contentamento.

Eu achava que podia entendê-lo.

"É claro." Ele disse, com um aceno de despedida previsível. Então ele olhou para mim mais uma vez, suas mãos nunca parando à medida que batiam as notas no balcão com a prática velocidade e precisão. Sua expressão tornou-se falsamente dura e exasperada. _"Vá"._

Meu pequeno sorriso se transformou em um sorriso cheio e brilhante.

Eu me virei para o lado e estendi a mão debaixo do balcão, agarrando minha bolsa rapidamente. Coloquei minha mão sobre o ombro de Mike quando passei por ele, de volta ao redor do balcão. Um gesto silencioso de gratidão que Mike levou na esportiva, sem comentários.

Seu sorriso espelhava o meu, embora o seu fosse acompanhado com um ligeiro revirar dos seus olhos.

"Vejo você amanhã!" Eu disse para ele quando fiz meu caminho até a porta da frente.

"Tchau, Bella." Ele respondeu, já com a atenção dividida.

Quando me aproximei da porta, senti minha felicidade tremeluzir um pouco quando uma ansiedade familiar rastejou sobre mim.

Era a mesma todo dia.

Na semana passada - desde o dia em que eu tinha ido para o hospital, desde a noite em que Edward tinha me beijado - ele tinha insistido em me levar para o trabalho todas as manhãs e me pegar todas as tardes. Isso normalmente significava que ele passaria a noite em um quarto apenas algumas portas do meu. No começo ele insistiu que estava hospedado porque eu não deveria ser deixada sozinha com uma concussão. Quando a semana passou, ele tinha perdido a desculpa, mas tinha permanecido na casa.

_Como isso fica no contexto?_

Os últimos cinco dias foram passados apenas pelas minhas noites saudosas e minhas manhãs em sua companhia, rindo e sendo amigável.

Tinha sido um ajuste fácil, sem esforço e reconfortante.

Nossas palavras permaneciam no quarto frio, em meio a trégua e a segurança quando falávamos sobre poesia, nossas vidas, nós mesmos. Nosso entusiasmo vivido fora com os cavalos enquanto eu observava Edward passear com Dollar em silêncio enquanto eu estava cruzando ao redor com Santana, aprendendo como era fácil confiar nele de novo em silêncio. Nosso conforto foi encontrado na biblioteca, onde Edward tocava tranquilamente o piano para mim, ou para si mesmo. Nossa felicidade estava no início de cada dia, fazendo uma tentativa medrosa, mas juntos.

Edward não tinha me tocado desde aquela primeira noite. Não por medo, mas por calma. Eu nunca o empurrei, nunca tentei forçar contato - eu não tinha certeza se eu queria. Sem agressividade, mas saudade.

Ontem de manhã eu tinha queimado os nossos ovos e ele tinha beijado a minha bochecha quando eu tinha tentado me desculpar.

Quando eu saí para a luz da tarde, pensando em seus lábios roçando contra a minha pele macia, reconfortantes, permiti que meus olhos o procurassem imediatamente. Esperando olhares e sorrisos largos.

Todos os dias o carro prata parava diretamente na frente da entrada da loja, adornado pelo corpo de Edward, alto e magro, encostado do lado do passageiro. Os braços cruzados sobre o peito largo, os olhos atentos em mim, pronto para abrir minha porta quando eu descesse para encontrá-lo.

Não havia nenhum carro prata.

Eu rapidamente vasculhei a área em torno de mim, pensando que talvez ele tivesse estacionado em um lugar diferente. Eu desci os degraus devagar, pensando que talvez ele estivesse atrasado. Então meus olhos se voltaram para o veículo esperando na frente, pensando que talvez ele tivesse comprado um carro novo.

Vermelho cereja, brilhante e pequeno.

Eu parei, incerta, e olhei em volta mais uma vez.

Ouvi uma porta do carro sendo aberta e meus olhos correram mais uma vez ao som.

Encontrei-me cara a cara com a bela irmã loira de Edward, inclinando-se para mim, braços cruzados sobre o teto do veículo vermelho brilhante, olhando para mim com expectativa.

"Bella." Ela me cumprimentou com um leve aceno, sua voz impassível.

"Rosalie".

Eu estava congelada quando disse o nome dela, meus olhos arregalados e meu coração de repente correndo uma batida, tamborilando contra as paredes do meu peito.

A última vez que eu a tinha visto tinha sido na noite em que Edward tinha deslizado os papéis do divórcio, relutantemente, em minhas mãos. Ela tinha sido fria naquele momento, antes de curiosa e quase carinhosa. Sua repulsa tinha se transformado, enquanto eu observava, em apatia e ao que eu suspeitava agora ser um interesse moderado. Eu não tinha ideia do motivo da mudança nela, mas não poderia negar que estava lá no seu comportamento, na sua festa e depois dela.

Ainda assim, não importava o que eu dissesse a mim mesma para tentar manter a calma, eu não conseguia deter a descarga de adrenalina e pânico correndo através de mim. Tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era em sua raiva gelada quando ela olhava para mim. Lembrei-me de quando eu tinha chegado aqui, como eu tinha pensado que ela e Edward eram tão semelhantes, ambos com uma paixão quase desgastante. Tanto fogo, o dele com anos de razão por trás e o dela só de olhar no meu rosto.

Depois houve a mão dela no meu braço enquanto eu segurava os papéis do divórcio de Edward em meu punho como um salva-vidas, seus olhos piscando preocupação e confusão.

Bondosos e amáveis lábios quando ela beijou sua mãe, olhou para o seu marido.

Sempre tão, tão expressiva e ela olhou para mim ao longo do seu carro e eu não tinha ideia do que ela estava pensando.

Seu rosto estava totalmente em branco.

Ela podia ver-me vacilante, observando meus passos pararem, sem surpresa ou interesse, e ela não sorriu ou franziu a testa ou coçou sua cabeça. Sua boca estava com uma única linha reta, seus olhos estavam treinados e sem respostas.

"Edward ficou preso no trabalho." Rosalie disse por fim, um pequeno suspiro em sua voz. "Ele me pediu para vir buscá-la".

Fiquei momentaneamente surpresa com a normalidade da sua resposta, sentindo-me golpeada pelo fato de que eu tinha sido indiferente sobre o paradeiro de Edward, por que ele não havia chegado.

"Oh. Eu... você não precisava..." Eu murmurei baixinho, deixando meus olhos caírem e girando minhas mãos, meus dentes puxando meu lábio inferior.

Rosalie deu de ombros, ignorando completamente o meu constrangimento. "Eu não me importo. Eu estava precisando vir aqui e falar com você, de qualquer maneira".

Eu pisquei. "Comigo?"

A máscara impassível de Rosalie rachou por um momento quando ela sorriu para a minha pergunta.

Não houve humor real em sua expressão, apenas uma diversão momentânea.

"Por que você não entra no carro, Bella".

Não era uma pergunta.

"Ah... certo... quero dizer, é claro." Eu comecei a responder, forçando meus pés a me levarem para a frente, minha pressa atrapalhando um pouco quando estendi a mão para a porta do passageiro. Rosalie já tinha deslizado suavemente em seu próprio assento no momento em que me enfiei ao lado dela. Olhei em frente enquanto eu continuei nervosa, minhas palavras sendo derramadas como um córrego. "Tenho certeza que você deve ter lugares que você precisa ir. Se eu soubesse, eu teria dirigido a minha caminhonete hoje, mas..."

"Ei, Bella." Rosalie me cortou quando ela virou as chaves na ignição.

"Sim?" Perguntei estupidamente, em uma inspiração.

"Relaxe." Ela ordenou. Então ela se virou para olhar diretamente para mim. "Edward não sabia que ele não seria capaz de chegar a tempo. Ele ligou para a minha mãe, eu me ofereci".

Eu exalei.

"Oh".

O sorriso de Rosalie cresceu quando ela virou de volta para a estrada, dirigindo para fora e para longe da loja.

Então ela disse calmamente, "Simplesmente me pergunte, Bella".

"Por quê?" Eu deixei escapar antes que eu pudesse parar.

Eu esperava que Rosalie risse com a pergunta, achando diversão no meu choque. Em vez disso, ela respondeu, "Como eu disse, eu estava precisando conversar com você".

Isso de novo.

Eu não poderia imaginar o que.

Eu só podia temer.

"Sobre... alguma coisa em particular?"

Rosalie suspirou com a pergunta, seus olhos piscando para mim brevemente, então voltando à estrada. Havia uma emoção definida em seu rosto agora, embora eu achasse quase impossível interpretar o que a incomodava.

"Alice gosta de você." Ela disse de forma curta, finalmente.

Houve uma pequena pausa.

Eu não esperava _isso._

"Alice...?" Eu comecei, minhas sobrancelhas franzindo em confusão.

"Emmett gosta de você." Ela continuou - não permitindo que a minha pergunta continuasse - como se não tivesse parado. "Minha melhor amiga e meu marido gostam de você. Minha mãe gosta de você. Meu irmão..." Ela hesitou.

Eu queria que ela não tivesse hesitado.

Eu queria ouvi-la dizer isso.

Eu queria ouvir alguém dizer - qualquer um que conhecesse nós dois, que conhecesse eu e ele.

Eu queria ouvir as palavras, em voz alta e de verdade dizendo que Edward ainda se importava comigo.

"Eu tinha minha opinião formada sobre você, Bella." Rosalie disse após um tempo. "Muito antes de você chegar aqui, quando eu ouvi que você estava chegando, eu tinha decidido quem você era e quem você seria para mim. Alice e Esme estavam determinadas a gostar de você, determinadas a _amar _você. Elas estavam tão prontas para aceitar... e perdoar. Mas eu? Eu estaria do lado do meu irmão".

Suas palavras eram familiares, não qualquer coisa que eu não tenha pensado sobre ela um milhão de vezes. Preconceitos e expectativas e julgamento. Eu sabia disso e, ainda assim, cada palavra, cada olhar de soslaio que ela jogou para mim quando ela as disse, eram amargas picadas contra a minha pele.

"Suponho que a coisa mais importante era que eu queria vir até você e pedir desculpas." Ouvi suas palavras, vi sua boca bonita as formando, mas elas eram as últimas que eu esperava alguma vez ouvi-la dizer. "Pelo meu comportamento em relação a você quando você se mudou para cá." Ela elaborou depois de um momento. "Eu mal a conhecia e isso foi... imperdoável".

Minhas mãos estavam agarrando minhas coxas, dedos cavando o jeans sobre a pele enquanto eu ouvia seu pedido de desculpas. Eu podia sentir a rigidez do meu corpo, apertado e incapaz de se mover enquanto um milhão de pensamentos, um milhão de lembranças, chegavam de volta a mim, me sufocando.

No fim, eu disse a única coisa que poderia ser ouvida sobre o ruído.

"Não, não foi".

Rosalie virou para mim rapidamente, sua cabeça girando ao redor, suas mãos firmes e mantendo o volante reto, seus olhos afiados.

"Bella, ninguém jamais deveria tratá-la como lixo a menos que tivesse uma _razão"._

Dei de ombros, impotente. "Você tinha".

"Oh, sério?" Rosalie riu um latido sem graça, ainda que musical. "E qual era?"

"Edward..."

"Meu irmão." Rosalie me cortou secamente. Então ela balançou a cabeça, suspirando mais uma vez. "É claro que é da minha natureza ser protetora com as pessoas que eu amo. Mas de onde eu estava, quando vocês dois chegaram, _ele_ não era aquele que precisava de proteção".

O quarto frio e a fome e o silêncio, a raiva e o ódio e a solidão.

Tudo o que ele tinha me feito passar, cada maneira que ele havia admitido me torturar e gostar, todos os dias que eu tinha passado presa em uma luta para manter a minha sanidade.

As palavras duras de Edward e seus olhares gelados, sua raiva queimando e gritando e atirando-me da casa.

Suas mãos duras e fortes, machucando-me com o medo.

E isso ainda era nada comparado ao que tinha sido feito para ele.

"Eu acho que você pode estar errada sobre isso." Eu sussurrei, minha voz não conseguindo soar mais alta.

Rosalie ficou em silêncio por um longo momento, arrastando e exagerando no silêncio espesso do carro. Eu esperei, olhos em minhas mãos, mãos no meu colo, ela falar.

No final, ela se virou para mim.

"Você realmente se odeia, não é?"

Meus olhos voaram até ela imediatamente. Ela estava me observando com cuidado, uma sobrancelha arqueada. Ela estava questionando, insegura e graciosa, e certamente não estava sorrindo agora.

Eu queria negar isso. Eu queria discutir sobre todas as maneiras que a minha vida havia mudado, sobre o quanto eu tinha crescido e o quanto eu podia me ver, ver uma pessoa em mim que eu poderia amar. Eu queria falar de confiança e coragem, convencê-la que eu não era a mesma garota que ela tinha visto pela primeira vez, há muito tempo.

As palavras não estavam lá.

Havia apenas a verdade agora.

"Eu tento não odiar." Eu disse a ela, admitindo baixinho enquanto olhava pela janela e para longe dela. A rodovia se estendia diante de nós, postes telefônicos passando rápido demais para ver. "É tão difícil esquecer tudo o que eu fiz. Quem eu era antes." Fiz uma pausa. Então, "E Edward diz que ninguém nunca realmente muda".

_Você não mudou, nem um pouco._

"Eu acho que você o entendeu mal." A voz de Rosalie era muito suave.

"Não seria a primeira vez." Eu disse com um sorriso apologético.

O sorriso de resposta de Rosalie era triste, mal ali.

Um silêncio suspenso caiu sobre o carro, o cantarolar do motor e as respirações controladas eram os únicos sons a preencher o espaço. A presença de Rosalie ao meu lado era o mais alto de todos, cada centímetro da sua força irradiando sentimento, profundidade e perguntas. Eu nunca na minha vida tinha conhecido ninguém como ela, todas as minhas antigas amigas - Jessica e Lauren - como versões aguadas do que uma pessoa poderia ser. Todas as suas emoções eram sentidas por graus de moderação, todas as suas ações guiadas por ninguém além delas mesmas. Até que eu tinha conhecido Rosalie, eu nem sabia que havia uma diferença.

Agora ela perfurou a minha vida, ao meu lado em silêncio, cada centímetro da sua sintonia para mim, minhas palavras e minhas ações.

Eu observei as linhas na estrada até que elas desapareceram na sujeira.

Deslizamos facilmente para a garagem.

Ficamos sentadas, estacionadas tranquilamente em frente à varanda, olhando uma para a outra e de volta para a casa. Eu não tinha certeza se devia ou não sair, agradecer a Rosalie e entrar na casa sem olhar para trás. Tudo que ditasse para fazer seria o próximo passo, o plano no jogo de sutilezas e regras da sociedade. Algo me manteve enraizada naquele banco, no entanto. Alguma conexão não dita, tensa e insuportável, esperando para ser dita. Ela não tinha terminado ainda.

Ela não tinha dito tudo.

A tinta branca brilhava clara e ofuscante com a luz do sol, o novo telhado e todas as telhas colocadas de volta na casa diante dos nossos olhos. Senti uma pequena agitação quando olhei para ela, uma estranha sensação de orgulho aquecendo o interior e acalmando o meu pulso acelerado, pondo fim à tensão.

Com a casa diante de nós, eu me sentei de volta e me virei para encarar a loira em silêncio ao meu lado.

"Rosalie, por que você está aqui?" Perguntei a ela, subitamente e precisando saber.

As sobrancelhas de Rosalie levantaram ligeiramente, especulativas, quando ela encontrou o meu olhar. Com um pequeno suspiro, ela tirou as duas mãos do volante e virou a parte superior do seu corpo, torcendo em seu assento de modo que estávamos face a face. Nenhuma distração e nenhuma barreira.

"Seria uma mentira se eu dissesse que não estou, porque eu estou... _preocupada._" Ela falou a palavra com estresse e significado.

"Preocupada?"

"Como eu disse, eu posso ser muito protetora com o meu irmão." Ela elaborou rapidamente. "Ele tem passado todo esse tempo por aqui recentemente, Esme diz que ele quase nunca vai para casa mais." Houve uma pequena pausa antes de ela terminar incisivamente, "Ele está passando as noites nesta casa com você".

Meus olhos arregalaram.

"Não é..."

"Eu não estou aqui para julgá-la." Rosalie insistiu, segurando sua mão levantada para silenciar o meu protesto chocado. "Ou repreendê-la. Ou assustá-la".

"Você não está?" Perguntei lentamente, odiando o quanto eu soei incrédula para os meus próprios ouvidos.

"Eu posso ser uma cadela sem coração, mas eu não sou idiota. Eu sei quando há coisas acontecendo que estão além do meu controle ou entendimento." Ela me disse com a simples sugestão de um sorriso. Assim que eu o vi, ele desapareceu em um franzir de testa, endurecido com os olhos de aço para combinar. "Eu também sei de quem é a culpa _disso_".

Meu coração pulou uma batida. "Eu não estou certa do que você está falando." Eu menti.

"Edward e eu conversamos." Ela disse para mim, como se isso pudesse explicar tudo. Suas mãos estavam dobradas no seu colo graciosamente, calmamente, mas seu corpo inteiro estava tenso em direção ao meu. Zumbindo e vibrando com uma emoção que eu não podia ler. "Não muito, não por muito tempo. Mas, ocasionalmente, por telefone. E... sempre que alguma coisa grande acontecia em sua vida." Ela hesitou, depois acrescentou, "Isso geralmente tinha algo a ver com você".

"Oh." Eu respirei.

Eu não podia ver o propósito, não podia ver o fim, mas suas palavras, sua confissão, me cativaram.

Ouvi-la falar, controlando o seu interesse, era eletrizante. Era da mesma maneira que eu me sentia quando falava com Edward, aquela clareza absoluta em cada sílaba. Enigmático e vago logo que tinha passado... mas tão cristalino como quando ela falou.

"Quando vocês dois se mudaram para cá, eu pensei que isso simplesmente nos deixaria mais próximos. Eu pensei que eu poderia ajudá-lo. E, no início, parecia que isso significava ajudá-lo a se livrar de você." Rosalie admitiu, nem uma única pista de remorso em seu rosto. Ela me olhou ferozmente, desafiando-me a me defender.

Eu permaneci em silêncio.

Ela continuou, como eu sabia que ela faria. "Mas ele _não_ quis a minha ajuda." Palavras amargas e olhos tristes. "Ele me expulsou. No entanto, não sem antes deixar claro que afastá-la não era algo que ele queria".

"O _que_ ele queria?" Encontrei-me sussurrando, implorando.

Rosalie me estudou por um momento antes de se encolher, inclinando-se ligeiramente para trás, exalando horas cansativas de teorias infinitas que eram as mesmas que as minhas.

"Se _você_ não sabe a resposta para isso, então ele ainda é o único que sabe." Ela me disse.

Eu apreciei suas palavras, afastando-me finalmente. Meus olhos foram saindo, passando da casa para as montanhas atrás, para o sol poente mais baixo e mais profundo e ainda assim brilhante. Meu cabelo solto em torno dos meus ombros fazendo-me suar, lutando contra o desejo de tremer.

"Olha, Bella, tudo o que eu estou dizendo é... eu estou aqui porque eu amo o meu irmão. E eu quero entender. Agora eu sei que o que ele me falou sobre você foi apenas pedaços, apenas partes da imagem. Caso contrário não há nenhuma maneira que vocês dois estariam..." Rosalie parou.

Eu podia ouvir em sua voz que ela ainda estava olhando para mim, ainda me olhando.

De repente, sua voz ficou quieta, nervosa, quando ela disse, "Eu quero respostas, Bella. Eu quero saber o que aconteceu".

"O que ele disse a você?" Eu perguntei, mantendo minhas costas para ela.

"Eu achava que... tudo. Agora eu estou pensando que foi uma versão resumida".

Eu me senti calma, como se eu soubesse que esse momento chegaria o tempo todo.

Não havia maneira de esconder isso dela mais, não havia nenhuma razão no mundo por que eu deveria.

Ela era muito parecida com Edward - sua beleza e sua raiva e seu desejo e seu desespero. Ela era uma das pessoas a quem eu devia respostas, que merecia ouvir cada palavra, de mim, até porque ela sabia o que fazer com elas.

E eu ainda assim não disse nada.

"O que você quer saber?" Eu suspirei, preparada para a queda.

Rosalie estava calma novamente.

Então, "Você sabe por que eu a odiava tanto? Depois de apenas encontrá-la duas vezes, você sabe por que eu queria que você fosse embora?"

Lentamente, com cuidado, eu me virei para olhar para ela.

Assim como eu pensei, ela ainda estava olhando diretamente para mim. Seu olhar direto e sem culpa. Eu não tinha necessidade de sacudir a cabeça, a inclinação fácil de lado a lado, para que ela soubesse que eu não poderia responder.

Eu não queria tentar.

"Venha aqui." Ela disse, um comando simples que não podia ser contrariado.

Antes que eu pudesse responder, Rosalie estava fora do carro, fechando a sua porta, fechando-me dentro. Eu abri a minha em resposta, saindo atrás dela com apenas uma hesitação. Eu me virei para olhar para ela por cima do carro. Assim como aconteceu na frente da loja, os nossos olhos se prenderam por cima do teto brilhante vermelho sangue.

Então ela estava se movendo: para longe de mim, longe do carro, em direção à casa.

Eu a segui ao redor, além da varanda para o quintal. O dia estava lindo e ameno e temperado. Seu cabelo loiro balançava no fluxo pelas suas costas enquanto ela se movia à minha frente, seu passo rápido e calmo, com propósito. Os meus passos cambaleantes se arrastaram atrás dela até que ela parou na frente da grande árvore enegrecida.

_A árvore de Edward._

Eu parei ao lado de Rosalie, meu ombro atingindo apenas a meio braço de distância dela onde estávamos.

Meus olhos arrastaram até a árvore, olhando o tronco carbonizado pedaço por pedaço, momento por momento até que cheguei à rachadura. Meus olhos fixaram na grande fissura, dividindo a árvore em duas torções, braços mutilados. Senti minha respiração travar na minha garganta por um momento, com o silêncio e a visão.

_Não senti nada dessa tristeza antes, essa traição._

Lembrei-me das palavras de Edward, rabiscadas tão rapidamente e assustadas em seu diário.

Olhei para Rosalie, não tendo certeza do que eu estava esperando ver.

Ela não estava olhando para a árvore.

Ela não estava mais olhando para mim também.

Ela estava olhando para o chão.

Meus olhos seguiram os dela até uma pequena pedra pressionada na sujeira e na grama, cercada por raízes.

"O que...?" Comecei a perguntar.

Então eu vi.

Eu vi palavras gravadas na pedra.

Inclinei-me mais perto, estreitei meus olhos contra a luz até deixar as sombras esculpidas. Todo o meu corpo tinha ficado gelado, percebendo que era um túmulo que estava na base desta árvore destruída.

Um monumento à morte.

_Jacob Anthony Cullen_

Eu me atirei para trás, um barulho horrorizado escapando dos meus lábios quando eu tropecei levemente para longe, meus olhos ainda cravados na pedra, no lugar de descanso do meu filho.

O lugar que eu nem sabia que existia.

"Edward." Rosalie disse calmamente, apontando para a pedra. Ela estava olhando apenas para mim agora, para a minha reação.

_Ele fez isso._

Senti a inundação súbita e avassaladora das memórias, anos e anos presas atrás de um rosto calmo e um coração impassível, um centímetro e uma respiração de quebrar livremente. Meus olhos ardiam, como uma lixa seca, em vez de lágrimas. Cada inalação e exalação era superficial, rápida, como se eu estivesse com medo de respirar muito profundamente. Eu queria estender a mão, sentir o frio contra as minhas mãos, traçar o nome dele com os meus dedos, mas permaneci imóvel. Obriguei-me a simplesmente olhar para aquilo; para ele.

"Você não veio com ele, então eu pensei..." Rosalie parou, seu significado claro.

Claro como eu imaginava um dia que eu nunca tinha visto.

Edward em pé ao lado de uma árvore quebrada, segurando a mão da irmã ou a mãe, em vez da sua mulher. Lutando para dizer palavras, para formar uma oração, para manter sua cabeça acima da água quando ele colocou as cinzas de uma criança na terra; tão perto da sua casa, do seu amor, quanto ele possivelmente poderia.

"Você pensou certo." Eu disse friamente. Meus ossos estavam gelados.

"Não, eu não pensei, Bella." Rosalie protestou, com uma agitação veemente da sua cabeça. Eu a vi estendendo a mão para mim muito antes de eu sentir seus dedos pastando levemente, confortavelmente, contra o meu antebraço. Pendurados flácidos ao meu lado. "Eu posso ver isso agora".

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Você não pode ver nada".

Rosalie engoliu em seco, eu ouvi mais do que vi. Ela deu um passo em minha direção e seus dedos leves se transformaram em um aperto forte, tão terno e tão desesperado. Eu mal podia sentir isso.

"Ele enterrou o filho sozinho e eu pensei que era porque você não podia se incomodar..." Ela tentou de novo, suas palavras cheias de auto-escárnio e autopunição.

Tão, tão dolorosas.

"Eu _não podia_ ser incomodada." Eu quis que as minhas palavras soassem ásperas, a chicotear sangue ardendo contra o meu próprio corpo. Elas vieram, em vez disso, tão uniformes e temperadas como o resto.

"Bella..."

"Eu nunca o segurei em meus braços." Falei ao lado dela, forçando as palavras pela primeira vez, forçando a verdade que ela tanto queria.

Desviei o olhar da sepultura finalmente, apenas para deixar meus olhos caírem para os meus braços. Eu dobrei meus cotovelos, mantendo-os para cima. Um ainda pesado pela mão firme de Rosalie. Olhei para minha própria pele pálida, o músculo e o osso embaixo e eu não consegui imaginá-lo ali.

"Eu culpei você." Rosalie disse baixinho.

"Eu culpei a mim mesma".

"Edward não." Ela afirmou francamente. Triste e sem pauta. "Mesmo quando ele estava tão bravo com você, mesmo quando ele odiava você, mesmo quando ele culpava você por tudo o que estava errado em sua vida, ele nunca culpou você por _isso_".

Senti um pequeno sorriso perverso ameaçando roubar todas as minhas feições. Sem humor, úmido e escuro como uma adega, mas, ainda assim, uma curva de lábios de palhaço incapaz de ser contida. A ironia e a tragédia tão marcantes e quentes contra o frio.

"Ele está errado." Eu disse a ela, nem um centímetro de mim estava com medo dela agora.

"Diga-me o que aconteceu, Bella".

Ela não podia me machucar, não podia me tocar. Não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer comigo que rasgaria através do meu corpo inteiro como a dor das feridas purulentas e ignoradas, sem sal para derramar. Ela era simplesmente ouvidos e olhos e coração e - inexplicavelmente - estava do meu lado.

Então eu disse a ela.

Imagens claras como o dia em que aconteceu se levantaram diante dos meus olhos.

Minha mão esquerda na mão esquerda de Edward, o meu braço estendido através do seu corpo inteiro. Eu podia sentir seu braço direito nas minhas costas, envolvendo em torno da grandeza da minha cintura. A noite estava bonita demais, quente demais para eu me sentir autoconsciente. Ele estava olhando para mim com tanta adoração para eu me sentir nada além de adoravelmente atraente. Cada comentário brincalhão que eu fazia sobre o meu peso e ele sussurrava baixo e sincero contra o meu pescoço e meu cabelo o quanto ele me queria, o quanto ele me desejava, como era torturante a espera antes que ele pudesse me levar para a nossa cama mais uma vez.

Ele sentou-me gentilmente e com um beijo na parte do meu cabelo, no brilho suave da luz de velas de uma mesa em um restaurante francês.

O sorriso de Edward estava mais brilhante do que o salão quando ele se sentou à minha frente, ainda bronzeado da nossa semana passada na nossa ilha deserta. O começo no paraíso áspero e rochoso terminando em uma paixão feliz. Ele insistiu para que saíssemos para jantar na nossa primeira noite de volta ao continente, comida boa e muito cara, para compensar toda a comida horrível que tivemos de fazer por nós mesmos.

Nossos dedos, palmas das mãos esticadas sobre a mesa, apertados e deitados à esquerda da chama cintilando no centro. Edward fez o pedido para mim em um francês impecável e eu o observei, fascinada, com a minha mão pressionada no chute violento no meu ventre. Eu sorri e acenei a minha aprovação quando ele se virou do garçom e corou um pouco antes de olhar na minha mão persistente.

Havia uma brisa suave das pessoas passando por nós, batendo sobre meus ombros nus quando o garçom levou outro casal a uma mesa.

Olhei para cima apenas por um momento, mas foi o suficiente para destruir tudo.

Jacob e Renesmee estavam sentados cinco mesas à minha direita, suas mãos estendidas sobre a mesa.

A mão dela no seu estômago.

Igual ao meu.

"Ela estava grávida." Eu disse claramente, a palavra tão estranhamente assustadora na minha língua. "E eles pareciam... tão felizes juntos. Eles nem sequer me viram. Jacob não me viu. Ele estava muito preso. De uma forma que eu nunca estive com Edward, em uma maneira que eu senti como se nunca estaria de novo".

Mesmo com Edward e minha felicidade aparentemente incandescente, eu ainda assim tinha visto Jacob no momento em que ele tinha chegado. Mas _ele_ nunca tinha olhado para cima, nunca desviou o olhar. Ele nunca me via e eu estava sempre, sempre procurando por ele.

Jacob estava feliz e eu estava apenas fingindo estar.

Com um suspiro, eu continuei, "Eu disse a Edward para me dar as chaves do carro".

_"Bella, querida, deixe-me levá-la pra casa." A voz de Edward era tão suave, ele estava de pé ao meu lado agora._

_Eu tinha levantado, um choque elétrico e aterrorizada no instante em que eu tinha visto que ela carregava Jacob dentro dela também._ _Ele havia plantado sua semente nela porque o que estava em mim não era dele._ _Não importava como a criança tinha começado, ela pertencia a Edward agora._

_O pensamento me deixou doente._

_"Eu não quero... eu só..." Eu falei, empurrando-me para longe de meu adorado marido tão silenciosamente e tão rápido quanto pude, apavorada que Jacob olhasse para cima e me visse._ _Ele nunca olhou._ _E então eu disse claramente, lágrimas rastreando meu rosto quando comecei a andar para a porta, "Eu quero ficar sozinha"._

_"Ei, vai ficar tudo bem..." Edward começou, andando atrás de mim, sua mão caindo sobre o meu ombro para me parar._

_Eu virei para encará-lo à porta, meus olhos flamejando com angústia e raiva e nem um único pedaço dessa paixão dirigido a ele._ _Ele deve ter visto, deve ter sabido, porque suas palavras morreram em seus lábios e ele simplesmente olhou para mim.__ Encarou. __Eu podia ver a súplica, o implorar por trás da sua calma silenciosa._ _A desesperança que ele sentia tão óbvia em seu rosto._

_Ele havia se casado com uma mulher que não o amava o suficiente para ficar, que amava outro o suficiente para partir._

_"Dê-me as chaves." Eu exigi, minha voz ácida e impaciente quando estendi a mão._

_Senti o peso do metal frio na minha mão quase que imediatamente._

_Edward não tinha hesitado, não tinha piscado._

_Sem uma palavra, eu saí pela porta daquele restaurante para a noite pesada e quente de Seattle._ _O clique dos saltos baixos desesperados com o medo soando contra a calçada enquanto eu fiz meu caminho para o carro, ouvindo os sapatos de um marido preocupado atrás de mim._

_Eu não ouvi nada._

_Eu nem uma vez me perguntei como ele chegaria em casa._

Rosalie tinha soltado o meu braço e eu estava olhando para ela agora. Ela tinha ficado pálida como um fantasma, seus lábios uma linha fina apertada sem cor. Ela estava olhando para mim, seus olhos procurando e correndo em volta do meu rosto, o horror e a compreensão crescendo a cada momento que passava.

"O acidente." Ela sussurrou. Aquelas palavras, tão calmas e inofensivas, agora pesadas com o conhecimento da revelação. Ela as disse com significância, como se estivesse reaprendendo o que elas significavam. A definição delas, seu lugar no mundo de repente mudando em sua mente.

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Certo".

"Edward nunca falou sobre isso. Não depois daquela primeira noite, quando ele ligou para nos dizer." Rosalie disse, sua voz um único exalar instável de palavras. "Eu fui aquela que atendeu ao telefone. Ele me disse que você estava chateada, dirigindo erraticamente, que você não tinha visto o caminhão. Eu pensei... todos nós assumimos... que você tinha bebido".

Eu balancei a cabeça, esperando por isso.

Junto com o seu entendimento veio o meu próprio. O ódio e ressentimento que tinham crescido simplesmente pela dolorosa falta de comunicação. A incapacidade de Edward de falar sobre algo tão doloroso, conclusões erradas sendo deixadas para marinar por anos e anos.

Eu não culpava Rosalie, não culpava sua família.

Eles não me conheciam e eu não tinha os deixado me conhecer.

Senti uma mão suave e hesitante alcançar a minha, dedos curvando apertados e prendendo os meus contra uma mão macia e quente. Olhei para a mão de Rosalie quando ela cobriu totalmente a minha e apertou. Senti a força e a solidariedade na ação.

Olhei de volta para ela, uma ligeira pergunta cruzando minha expressão.

Ela não sorriu tranquilizadoramente, não acenou de forma confortante.

Ela simplesmente olhou de volta para mim, firme e esperando.

Finalmente, após décadas de silêncio, ela finalmente fez a pergunta que ambas estivemos esperando.

"Você... você se lembra?"

"Não... e sim".

_Havia apenas luzes brilhantes queimando vermelhas e dolorosamente quentes contra os fundos das minhas pálpebras._

_Havia apenas o murmúrio de vozes, suaves no início e abafadas, ficando cada vez mais altas até que eu pudesse ouvi-los gritando, atirando com urgência os seus comandos._ _Médicos dizendo a enfermeiros, enfermeiros dizendo a médicos._

_Havia apenas palavras que eu sabia, mas não entendia._

_Havia apenas sangue e acidente de carro e bebê e descolamento prematuro da placenta e mais sangue e cesariana e mais sangue e histerectomia__*****__._

_*A histerectomia é uma operação cirúrgica da área ginecológica que consiste na retirada do útero. Não permitindo que a mulher engravide novamente._

_Palavras, palavras, palavras._

_Havia apenas um rosto amável, uma mulher olhando para mim quando meus olhos se ajustaram à luz._

_"Isabella. Isabella, você pode me ouvir?"_ _Ela me chamou de uma grande distância._

_"Eu..."_

_"Isabella, você sofreu um acidente de carro. Você se lembra?"_

_"Eu..."_

_"Seu bebê está em perigo, Isabella. Temos que tirá-lo agora se nós quisermos salvá-lo."_

_"Eu..."_

_"Isabella, você me entendeu?"_

_"Edward..."_

_"Edward? Quem é Edward?"_

_"Eu..."_

_"Nós vamos encontrá-lo para você. Nós vamos trazê-lo aqui"._

"Eles devem ter encontrado o número dele no meu telefone. Eles o chamaram. Ele estava lá quando eu acordei." Eu disse a Rosalie lentamente, a memória turva daquele dia horrível voltando com uma lentidão irregular, o mesmo estado de sonho surreal que eu tinha sentido na hora. Debaixo da água e incapaz de invadir o ar limpo, ofegando por ar e queimando meus pulmões enquanto eu tentava entender o que aquela mulher tinha dito a mim. Ainda parecia como se não fosse real. Mas isso não importava, agora ou nunca, pelo que parecia. Tinha acontecido do mesmo jeito.

"Foi ele quem me disse... ele me disse que o bebê tinha morrido." Minha voz era tão baixa agora. Sussurrando duas palavras que eu nunca tinha falado antes. "Meu filho".

_Eu pisquei com a dor, as pálpebras pesadas e lentas no meu rosto, lutando para abrir._ _Tudo estava turvo e em cores suaves no início, estranho como olhar através de um filtro._ _Mover os meus olhos - apenas os meus olhos – era excruciante._

_Tudo era excruciante._

_Tão devagar, tão suave quanto eu pude, eu abaixei a cabeça e os olhos para o calor que estava cobrindo o meu braço esquerdo._ _O calor das mãos de Edward, agarradas firmemente em torno da minha mão._ _Seus braços pressionados contra o comprimento do meu, nossos pulsos combinados e batendo juntos._ _Sua cabeça estava voltada para baixo, olhando para o meu pulso, ou para a colcha, seu cabelo cor de cobre na minha cara e um corpo inteiro debruçado em oração._

_Meus dedos tremeram contra os dele._

_Olhos verdes brilharam imediatamente até o meu rosto, arregalados e terrivelmente esperançosos._

_"Bella?"_ _Sua voz hesitante ficou alta, seus olhos cheios e transbordando._ _"Oh, Deus. Bella"._

_Ele se levantou então, soltando minha mão e movendo a sua para o meu rosto._ _Em seguida seus lábios estavam em mim, tão gentilmente rápidos e urgentes, cobrindo minhas bochechas, meu cabelo, meus lábios, meu queixo, meu pescoço._ _Cada respiração que ele dava era expelida com uma maldição murmurada, meu nome e 'porra' escapavam dos seus lábios em igual medida._

_Seu alívio era tão palpável, tão presente._

_Eu me senti tão vazia._

_"Quanto tempo...?"_ _Consegui dizer através de uma garganta inflamada, em torno das suas carícias e lágrimas salgadas em meu cabelo._

_Edward se afastou relutantemente, suas mãos caindo mais uma vez para a minha, levantando-a nos lábios e então a segurando, pressionando-a firme contra o seu peito._

_"Já faz quase dois dias." Ele me disse, sua voz traindo um certo cansaço, fraqueza e dor, obscurecendo sua felicidade ao me ver acordada._

_Eu balancei a cabeça uma vez, mas o movimento foi tão doloroso contra o latejar do meu crânio, então eu parei._

_Eu podia sentir as contusões, cortes e arranhões, ossos quebrados._ _Cada dor e ferimento vindo para mim lentamente, um de cada vez, e permanecendo. Se misturando._ _S__enti todos quando olhei para Edward, enquanto ele segurava meu braço contra o seu coração batendo acelerado._

_Com um movimento deliberado, minha mão direita ergueu-se da cama onde estava deitada flacidamente, fria e desacompanhada. Suave e cuidadosamente a minha palma caiu no meu estômago, imóvel e oco._

_Edward viu o movimento._

_Seu rosto esmagou por dentro, imediatamente e progressivamente, todo o seu amor e felicidade e alívio desaparecendo em um instante._ _Eu nunca tinha visto o rosto de alguém torcer de tal forma, até que era quase muito trágico para ser considerado humano._ _Olhando para ele naquele momento, era impossível lembrar dele feliz, inconcebível pensar que tinha havido um tempo em que ele sorria._

_Ou ria._

_"Bella..." Ele sussurrou meu nome, suplicando._

_"Ele está morto."_ _Minha voz era calma, não foi uma pergunta._

_Eu não queria ouvi-lo tentar responder._ _Eu não queria forçá-lo a dizer as palavras._

_A última bondade, a última misericórdia que eu alguma vez mostrei a ele._

_Em vez de responder, Edward soltou minha mão, sua cabeça com ela. Minha palma pressionada contra os lençóis, seus lábios contra os meus dedos, segurando todo o seu peso contra mim naquele ponto de contato._

_Eu respirei e não chorei._

"Eu não podia falar com ele depois disso." Eu disse, minha voz suave, sussurrando, como se eu estivesse de volta naquele quarto, não querendo que Edward levantasse sua cabeça e olhasse para mim. Incapaz de suportar olhar seu rosto, seus olhos tristes e chorando. "O médico veio e me contou sobre o acidente, sobre o descolamento. Que eu tinha quase morrido, quase sangrado totalmente em cima da mesa. Ele me disse que a única maneira que eles foram capazes de parar o sangramento foi... que eu... que eu não tivesse mais filhos".

Lágrimas deslizaram pelo rosto bonito e imóvel de Rosalie. Suas duas mãos estavam em mim agora, segurando-me em pé enquanto eu falava. Uma em cada ombro, esticadas nas minhas costas e pressionadas ao meu lado.

Ela não disse nada.

"Eles me disseram que eu precisava de um fechamento, que eu poderia lamentar terrivelmente pelo resto da minha vida. Eu não ouvi. Eu não podia ouvi-los. Eu simplesmente me sentia muito, muito vazia. Como nada, como se nada disso pudesse me tocar." Eu confessei a ela, sentindo minha própria voz tremer e agitar para obter as palavras.

Engoli em seco.

Eu senti como se isso tivesse parado.

"Eu nunca o vi, Rosalie. Eu nunca vi o rosto dele. Eu nunca disse adeus".

Eu me deixei cair dos seus braços quando caí de joelhos, minhas mãos batendo na grama que cobria a terra ao redor do túmulo dele.

_Edward sentou na cadeira no canto do quarto, seu rosto tão branco, tão calmo._ _Completamente desprovido enquanto me observava._

_Havia uma mulher amável, cuja voz me fazia querer gritar, ou vomitar._ _Havia vários médicos._ _Eles entraram como em um desfile, um após o outro e, finalmente, juntos, me perguntando se eu queria ver meu filho._ _Que eles poderiam me levar até ele, eles poderiam trazê-lo para mim._ _Eu deveria segurá-lo, conhecê-lo._

_Eu deveria conhecer o meu pequeno cadáver._

_Eu estava tão calma, tão equilibrada quando eu me recusei._

_Como eles poderiam discutir?_

_Talvez se eu tivesse jogado alguma coisa, me enraivecido ao redor do quarto, arrancado a minha IV e ameaçado sair do hospital, gritando e berrando e chorando e implorando, talvez então eles soubessem o que fazer._ _Eles teriam conhecido a tristeza apaixonada, a dor incompreensível de uma mãe que tinha perdido seu filho._ _Não uma viúva ou um órfão, mas um enlutado sem nome, lutando com a mais horrível das tragédias na longa e eterna lista._

_Raiva e negação e angústia eles podiam entender._

_Era o que eles queriam._

_Eles não queriam uma mulher deitada na cama, sem filho, com um marido silencioso, machucado e quebrado, dizendo a eles que ela simplesmente não via razão para isso._

_Escolha dela._

_A minha escolha._

Senti Rosalie de pé sobre mim, eu podia imaginar os tremores em seu corpo como se fossem meus. E talvez eles fossem. Cada palavra era como extrair veneno de uma ferida, ouvi-las em voz alta e as admitindo para mim.

_Em vez de amor, do dinheiro, da fama, dai-me a verdade._

"Era mais fácil fingir que nunca aconteceu, agir como se eu não me importasse. Eu estava tão certa de que deixar isso me mataria." Minha mão estendeu finalmente para se conectar com a pedra. Meus dedos caíram ao redor do 'A'. Era tão frio contra a minha pele. "Eu ainda não tenho certeza se não vai".

"Não vai." A resposta de Rosalie foi quase imediata, surpreendente e forte.

Eu a senti abaixar ao meu lado, não me tocando, mas próxima o suficiente para que ela pudesse. Seu cabelo dourado ondulando na brisa que balançava suavemente, calmamente com o meu.

"Talvez... talvez o que você fez foi..." Ela lutou. Então ela balançou a cabeça. "Não há nenhum guia para como agir. Nenhuma maneira que você possa saber como lidar com isso. Tudo que você pode fazer é seguir em frente".

Deixei cair minha cabeça, queixo no peito, desejando que eu pudesse acreditar nela. Rosalie e seu corte de palavras claras e honestas, fortes, valentes e até mesmo leais. Tudo em sua vida era tão claro, tão simples na sua opinião, que seguir em frente não era algo a ser temido ou evitado; era tudo o que havia.

Mas eu tinha tentado isso uma vez.

Seguir em frente tinha mudado a minha vida, tinha mudado e me mudado para sempre. Isso me fez ser diferente, forçou-me a crescer. Seguir em frente, colocando um pé na frente do outro, foi a coisa mais difícil que eu já tinha feito. Foi uma luta, uma batalha a cada passo do caminho. E, no fim, tudo que eu tinha feito não tinha deixado nada melhor.

Isso tinha me destruído.

Isso tinha destruído Edward.

_"Edward?"_

_"Bella?"_ _Ele estava ao meu lado em um instante, sua mão gentilmente cobrindo meu braço._

_Eu me perguntei se ele já tinha dormido._

_"Você pode fazer uma coisa por mim?"_ _Perguntei a ele, tentando como o inferno ignorar o olhar desesperado e triste em seus olhos._ _A maneira como ele me olhava, o jeito que ele esperava tão pateticamente por alguma pequena palavra de mim._ _Qualquer indicação de que eu me lembrasse que ele estava lá, no meu quarto de hospital, a cada dia e noite._

_"Qualquer coisa." Ele respirou ansiosamente, exatamente como eu sabia que ele faria._

_Olhei para ele com firmeza, levantando meu queixo._ _"Leve-me embora"._

_Eu podia ver que não tinha sido o que ele esperava._

_"O quê?"_ _E__le perguntou educadamente, suas sobrancelhas franzindo, enrugando suas testa em confusão._

_"Leve-me para longe deste lugar." Ordenei a ele novamente, sabendo que eu não tinha que pedir._

_"Bella, você não será liberada até..."_

_"Não." Eu bati, interrompendo-o rapidamente, impacientemente._ _"Quero dizer, permanentemente. Vamos nos mudar. Vamos deixar tudo isso para trás"._

_Eu vi o entendimento cruzar suas feições, substituído quase que imediatamente por apreensão. Medo._ _Ele estava sempre com muito medo._ _De qualquer coisa, de tudo o que eu dissesse._

_"Eu não sei se isso é..."_

_"Edward, eu quero sair deste lugar." Eu disse a ele._ _A calma da minha voz estava hesitante._ _Eu esperava que ele não pudesse ouvir o desespero._ _A pura necessidade cada vez mais forte dentro de mim para ele concordar._

_Ele_ tinha _que concordar._

_"Mas a sua faculdade. Meu trabalho. Todos os nossos amigos, sua família... as nossas vidas..."_

"Por favor_, Edward. Por favor."_ _Eu implorei a ele de repente, minha voz irrompendo mais alto do que tinha sido em dias._ _"Eu não posso ficar aqui. Por favor"._

_Ouvi minhas próprias palavras sem realmente entender sua raiz._ _Eu só sabia que a dor me roia por dentro, o desejo apavorado de fugir, de me soltar, de ficar longe da chuva e da faculdade e de apartamentos com quartos de bebê e restaurantes franceses._

_"Vou fazer o que você quiser." Edward disse calmamente, suas mãos descansando quentes contra as minhas bochechas quando ele olhou para mim, querendo que eu ficasse calma. Ele não queria me ver implorar._ _Ele não podia recusar nada para mim._ _"Para onde você quer ir?"_

_Minhas mãos cobriram as dele e eu exalei._

_"Nova York, Edward. Leve-me para Nova York"._

* * *

**Nota da Irene:**_ *enxuga as lágrimas* Oi meninas *funga* estou pasma com a história da Bella. Agora sabemos pra onde o bb foi e tudo que aconteceu nessa época._

_A Rose foi tão legal, não é? Me surpreendi com ela. No próximo capítulo (e ultimo postado pela autora) nós vamos saber pq depois disso o casamento deles ficou como ficou. Mas bem, a triste notícia é que ele não virá na semana que vem._

_Justificativa: Estou correndo igual louca, sem almoçar, descabelada e suada nas obras, estamos com vários problemas de falta de funcionários e eu não estou tendo tempo de traduzir nada. Estou postando no susto todo dia tipo *oh meu Deus, hoje tem que postar tal fic*. E quem me ajuda a lembrar é a beta Ju, pois só lembro quando abro a caixa de email e vejo o capítulo betado. Ah que lindo._

_Bem, mas pra vcs não ficarem um dia sem vir me visitar, na quinta que vem eu postarei o extra de FaN que seria postado amanhã, mas eu não consegui terminar. Ai eu posto ele e na outraaa quinta posto o capítulo 39 aqui, que será a conversa com o Ed, depois que a Rose foi embora._

_*cruzem os dedos para a autora postar mais algum até lá*_

_Beijos e até amanhã em FaN. Ahhhh **Brunaaaaaa**! Obrigada por suas reviews. Adoro!  
_


	40. A Confissão

**Capítulo 39 - A Confissão**

A noite caiu sem meu conhecimento ou consentimento, em uma névoa silenciosa.

Havia um relógio no microondas, dois pequenos e irritantes números verticais piscando para mim, observando e tiquetaqueando os minutos um a um. Apenas uma luz estava acesa na casa, e queimava forte e dolorosamente acima da minha cabeça, enviando faíscas cintilantes através do vidro da garrafa na minha frente. Minha mão estava ao lado dela na madeira da mesa da cozinha, imóvel e tentando desesperadamente ser entorpecida.

Rosalie tinha ido embora por minha insistência, afastando-se em seu carro com relutância e frustração por todo o seu rosto muito perfeito. Ela argumentou com uma insistência fútil, mas eu estava calma. Eu estava racional quando disse a ela que estava bem, que eu queria ficar sozinha. Ela não me deixou ficar lá fora, então eu tinha vindo para dentro.

Andar através de uma porta de tela balançando foi tudo o que levou para convencê-la de que eu estava sã.

Ninguém que entra em sua casa está prestes a desmoronar.

_Olha como eu estou bem._

Ela nunca teria me deixado se eu não tivesse dito a ela que Edward estaria em casa em breve. Eu disse a palavra "casa" como se não significasse nada, como se eu dissesse isso o tempo todo. Como se nossa casa fosse juntos. Apenas essa frase descartável a fez piscar e acreditar, entrando em seu carro como se ela não quisesse se intrometer. Era apenas em parte uma mentira.

Esses números verdes e pequenos que seguravam meu olhar me disseram que ela tinha ido embora há horas.

Eu precisava que ela fosse embora.

Embora para que eu pudesse deixar o pesar e a embriaguês me terem como sempre, a mesma reação em um lugar diferente. No momento em que o líquido âmbar tocou meus lábios eu soube que eu estava enganando a mim mesma se eu pensava que não havia nenhuma diferença.

_Você não mudou, nem um pouco._

Isso picou exatamente pela minha garganta e não entorpeceu nada da dor. Assim como antes, isso só me permitiu sentar à mesa da cozinha, olhando ao redor com pensamentos lentos e desconexos, sem chorar.

Sem quebrar.

Sem morrer.

As noites depois de eu ter sido liberada do hospital foram gastas exatamente da mesma maneira, em um pequeno apartamento em Seattle. O gin era uma insegura felicidade e memórias. O bourbon dourado que eu podia sentir o gosto amargo agora era o esquecimento. Tudo acontecia ao meu redor, Edward arrumando caixas sobre caixas de roupas, lixo, aparelhos, preparando-se para a nossa peregrinação transcontinental.

Silenciosa, eu assistia - sem vontade de falar, sem vontade de ajudar, e não querendo deixá-lo parar.

_Bella, você tem certeza que quer fazer isso?_

Suas mãos suaves tocaram meu rosto, ignorando a garrafa, escovando os hematomas.

Eu o afastava, forçava um sorriso sobre os olhos em branco, e suplicava-lhe por favor e dava beijos para ele continuar a embalar. Colocar tudo em caixas. Fechá-las e enterrá-las dentro de uma montanha de papelão.

Meu dedo estendeu e pressionou contra o vidro quente da garrafa, suave sob a minha pele. Sorri um pouco, sem humor, enquanto pensava nas caixas que havíamos trazido a _esta_ casa. O mesmo terror e demônios escondidos dentro delas, e mais. Elas tinham todas desaparecido agora, todas abertas neste lugar.

E a última caixa, descansava tranquilamente e em paz debaixo de uma árvore quebrada.

O resto dos meus dedos deslizou em torno da garrafa, até ao fecho do gargalo, e eu a trouxe para os meus lábios. Fogo queimou por todo o caminho em meu peito, aquecendo meu corpo inteiro e fazendo tudo apenas escurecer um pouco, ficar um pouco mais turvo.

Tudo estava tão deliciosamente distorcido.

Coloquei a garrafa sobre a mesa, recostando-me e ouvindo a cadeira estalar e ranger com cada movimento do meu corpo, com cada gole derrotado.

"Bella".

Isso não era um tipo de chamada nebulosa, era um sussurro abafado ao longe. Não houve olhar lento e reação tardia. A palavra, as sílabas, eram claras como cristal e deliberadamente nítidas. Meus olhos se acenderam imediatamente, sem necessidade de procurar, e trancaram nele parado exatamente na porta da cozinha. Eu podia sentir a lâmina trêmula de sobriedade lutando com o álcool, a sua expressão mais eficaz do que um balde de água gelada.

Eu soube imediatamente que ele tinha falado com Rosalie.

Talvez ela tivesse dito que falaria comigo antes mesmo de chegar aqui, talvez ele soubesse e a tinha deixado vir. Ou, talvez, ela o tivesse chamado quando saiu, talvez eles tivessem se cruzado no escuro, saindo e chegando.

Não importava muito para mim naquele momento como ele soube, só que ele sabia.

Havia uma preocupação que era imediata. Então a culpa nervosa e esperança hesitante quando ele percebeu que eu não falaria, ou ficaria com raiva, ou gritaria. Finalmente, houve compreensão... no momento em que seus olhos caíram sobre a garrafa.

Foi uma realização nas feições anguladas, reconhecendo cada simples postura praticada.

O conhecimento que veio com tal reconhecimento, a memória que acompanhava tão de perto: que se o nosso casamento não tivesse sido condenado desde o início, as semanas que passei em letargia e uísque tinham, sem dúvida, sido o começo do fim. Tudo em mim havia se trancado com tanta força que ele nunca seria capaz de quebrar minhas defesas, nossa perda compartilhada apenas reforçando uma divisão que eu tinha lutado para manter. Ele não tinha força naquelas semanas para se conectar, nada para me oferecer.

Eu tinha ignorado sua dor e a minha.

Ele tinha sentido tudo por nós dois, muito.

E agora estávamos no mesmo lugar, tantos anos depois, e isso era tudo tão familiar.

No momento em que eu tinha sentido a rachadura aberta de emoções, eu procurei me afogar no esquecimento.

No momento em que ele tinha vindo para me confortar, para falar comigo, ele foi obrigado a ficar sozinho com tudo o que ele sentia.

O silêncio se estendeu, um abismo diante de nós. Eu estava piscando para ele pesadamente, sentindo pesar e alívio que o meu mundo inteiro naquele momento tinha sido reduzido a um zumbido turvo, incapaz de pensar muito profundamente, sentindo tudo. Meus membros pareciam mais leves e mais pesados, meu corpo e mente pareciam agradáveis e calmos.

Eu poderia esperar aqui para sempre no silêncio e na inércia.

Ele se moveu para a frente.

Eu observei com apenas a menor agitação à medida que ele fez lentamente o seu caminho para dentro do cômodo. A luz penetrou mais e mais o seu corpo até que seu rosto estava iluminado quando ele parou ao lado da mesa, olhando para mim. Senti uma curiosidade leve e expectativa enquanto ele inspirava e expirava, vi seu peito subir com cada inspiração e queda e eu pude imaginar seu coração batendo em um ritmo sincopado por trás dele.

Eu ouvi o raspar da cadeira ao meu lado primeiro.

Em seguida ele estava sentado ao meu lado, seu rosto próximo ao meu, seus braços sobre a mesa com uma calma estranhamente forçada. Sua expressão tinha se transformado em uma determinação de aço que eu não entendia.

Inclinei-me para longe dele um pouco quando ele estendeu seu braço, só que ele não estava estendendo para mim.

Sua mão fechou em torno da garrafa e ele a arrastou em direção a ele, até sua boca por um longo gole em um movimento rápido e sem falhas.

Ela caiu de volta para a mesa com um baque forte.

Seus dedos estavam brancos ao redor do gargalo da garrafa, sufocando.

"Você quer afundar?" Ele disse por fim, seus olhos tão, tão afiados em mim. "Tudo bem. Eu vou também. Vamos jogar tudo fora. Cada momento, cada pequeno pedaço de progresso que fizemos, nossas vidas, nossa saúde... um ao outro".

Sua voz era consistente e séria, nenhum centímetro de sarcasmo.

Não era um desafio ou um blefe.

Ele estava olhando para mim, seus olhos tão verdes e brilhantes e cortantes com apenas uma centelha minúscula de raiva, e ele estava dizendo cada palavra mostrando o quanto ele queria dizer aquilo.

"Eu não posso parar você, Bella, mas eu posso muito bem me juntar a você".

Senti minha boca ligeiramente abrir, incapaz de conter minha surpresa.

Eu conhecia todas as palavras, todos os movimentos muito bem. Eu os tinha visto uma e outra vez em Seattle. Eu tinha esperado por elas muito calmamente.

O olhar de decepção e desaprovação enquanto ele ia embora, sem dizer nada.

O momento firme e apontando quando ele colocaria a rolha diretamente na garrafa.

A maneira como ele me olhava diretamente nos olhos, desafiando, enquanto ele derramava o líquido na pia.

As semanas tinham sido cheias de variações disso: nunca com nenhum grito, nunca fazendo nada para provocar a minha ira, ignorando cada palavra que ele poderia ter dito porque ele simplesmente estava muito malditamente cansado de ficar falando aquilo.

Isso era novo.

Isso era diferente.

Isso não era um jogo.

Ele olhou para mim, sua mão ainda segurando a garrafa perto do seu peito, esperando sem ceder um centímetro.

Destruir-me não funcionaria dessa vez.

Isso o tinha torturado há quatro anos e ele não disse nada. Ele estava me chamando para a luta agora, e talvez fosse tarde demais, mas pela expressão silenciosa que ele estava me dando agora, ele poderia muito bem estar gritando isto do topo dos seus pulmões, em protesto.

Eu suguei uma respiração para responder, para dizer a ele que eu não me importava, para dizer que ele poderia fazer o que quisesse, para dizer-lhe que isso não era nada para mim, para dizer-lhe para ir embora, para dizer-lhe que isto não era o que eu queria.

O álcool confundiu meu cérebro e engoliu minhas palavras, arrancando cada mentira de mim.

A mentira de que eu queria ficar sozinha, de que eu queria lidar com isso sozinha. A mentira de que eu não queria estar perto dele. A mentira de que eu não estava com raiva, chateada sobre o túmulo no quintal esperando por mim após todo esse tempo, arrastando memórias à superfície através da sujeira que eu tinha desejado tão desesperadamente que permanecesse enterrada. A mentira de que eu estava bem.

Minha respiração escapou, alta e longa, sem as palavras que nos arrastariam para longe mais uma vez.

E com esse único suspiro senti a libertação desconhecido dos anos, o conhecimento de que eu não precisava mais mentir, de que eu não tinha que esconder nada disso, e que com toda essa verdade dentro de mim eu ainda não tinha que lutar sozinha. Ele não ficaria enojado, ele não ficaria horrorizado, ele não fugiria.

Não foi até que Edward se levantou subitamente em sua cadeira - seu corpo inteiro sacudindo para cima imediatamente com seus olhos ainda trancados em mim - que eu percebi que estava chorando.

Lágrimas grossas corriam quentes e pesadas pelo meu rosto, curvando em meu queixo. Eu tomei respirações rápidas e profundas, lutando contra os soluços trêmulos que tinham começado a rasgar minha garganta. Eu podia sentir cada centímetro de dor borbulhando para a superfície, irrestrita e livre de bebidas caras e falsa apatia.

Eu me permiti pensar naquele dia, e em todos os dias após.

Memórias de como eu não tinha sido forte o suficiente para protegê-lo, até de mim mesma, durante o tempo muito curto em que ele foi meu.

O fato imutável de que ele e todos os seus irmãos e irmãs tinham sido perdidos naquele momento determinado, porque eu não conseguia respirar, não conseguia ver. Não pude ver um caminhão, não pude ver um sinal de pare, não pude nenhuma vida em frente a mim que algum dia seria tão boa quanto o que tinha sido arrancado de mim.

Senti subitamente mãos violentas agarrando ao redor do topo dos meus braços e eu estava sendo empurrada e puxada para a frente, arrastada da minha cadeira. Edward estava me levantando, meu corpo inteiro mole e tremendo e de repente eu estava gritando, o lamento de um animal ferido, de uma mãe desesperada. Eu mal reconheci os sons vindos do meu peito como meus enquanto eu golpeava Edward para longe, fraca e desesperada. Inconsolável e ofegante.

Edward ignorou meus protestos e senti seus braços me envolverem, levantando-me em torno das minhas costas e meus joelhos como uma criança. Como uma noiva.

Eu lancei meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço instintivamente, minha cabeça tombando para trás enquanto eu chorava antes que eu rolasse, derrotada, em seu ombro. Eu o senti sussurrar algo contra o meu cabelo, depois pressionar um beijo suave onde ele deixou suas palavras secretas muito baixas para qualquer um além dele.

Eu não sei quanto tempo nós ficamos parados naquela cozinha antes que ele começasse a andar.

Poderia ter sido segundos ou horas.

Mas então ele estava me levando pelas escadas, meu braço direito pegando ao redor do seu ombro e pescoço imóvel, enquanto meu braço esquerdo escorregou um pouco para baixo, segurando em sua camisa, segurando tão apertado que meus dedos doíam. A casa toda escura agora enquanto deixamos a brilhante cozinha para trás, nem uma única luz queimando em qualquer outro cômodo. Ainda assim, Edward navegou através do escuro sem hesitar, familiarizado com cada passo, os olhos ajustados e bem abertos.

Eu sabia para onde estávamos indo antes que eu o sentisse sentar na cama com um suspiro e um rangido, seus pesados passos parando seus braços apertando ao redor de mim tão levemente.

Estávamos no quarto frio, em nosso santuário, o lugar que tínhamos construído juntos.

Eu sabia, sem ver, que o meu livro de poesia esperava calmamente e em silêncio na mesa ao nosso lado. Enterrei meu rosto ainda mais em seu peito, como se eu pensasse que poderia enterrar-me no interior, criando um porto seguro sob sua pele e no bater do seu coração em meu ouvido.

Eu o senti me acalmando gentilmente, embalando-me em seu colo, uma das suas mãos estendendo até passar em meu cabelo. Seus dedos não eram nada além de um conforto quente em mim, pressionando a dor da minha mente e forçando-me a tomar fôlego depois de uma respiração.

"Eu não... eu nunca..." Eu gaguejei contra ele, sem saber o que eu estava tentando dizer. As palavras saíram cambaleando contra ondas de lágrimas, sussurradas e inseguras.

E então eu soube.

Eu soube o que eu queria dizer a ele. A única coisa que eu queria que ele soubesse. Além da explicação e da confissão, havia apenas uma coisa que era importante que ele ouvisse. Uma coisa que eu poderia dar a ele, e a mim mesma.

_A verdade._

As palavras correram para fora de mim com facilidade, depois de esperar dizê-las por quatro anos.

"Eu quero meu bebê, Edward".

Os braços de Edward apertaram em torno de mim e senti sua própria respiração engatar e empurrar contra o meu corpo.

"Eu sei." Ele sussurrou de volta, sua voz não mais forte que a minha. Profunda e cheia com tanto pesar que eu pensei que eu quebraria. A fissura dentro de mim rachou em todas as direções.

"Sinto muito." Eu murmurei desesperadamente. "Eu sinto tanto, tanto".

O mantra soou novamente e novamente, as palavras derramando dos meus lábios rachados, degustando as lágrimas enquanto elas caíam em torno de cada pedido de desculpas. Mais silenciosas e mais altas e gemidas contra o osso e a carne do seu corpo. Seu abraço ficou mais forte em torno de mim e meus punhos bateram contra o seu lado forte o suficiente para machucar. Seus braços amoleceram quando eu fiz isso, minhas palavras ficando mais fracas e desesperadas. Ele balançou-me e me embalou, suas mãos encontrando o meu rosto para enxugar as lágrimas da minha pele rachada quando meus soluços começaram a sair frescos e violentos, apenas para esvanecer e se acalmar.

_Sinto muito._

_Sinto muito._

_Sinto muito, muito, muito._

Toda vez que eu dizia essas palavras eu sentia mais e mais que este era o único pedido de desculpas verdadeiro que eu já tinha dado a ele, a única vez que essa palavra significou tanto para mim.

E eu me perguntei se isso algum dia significaria algo para ele.

Desesperança e impotência me cercaram, sufocando o meu choro e gritos de lamento até que eram nada mais do que movimentos de lábios contra o seu peito, o tecido úmido da sua camisa gelado contra minha bochecha e meu queixo.

_Minha culpa._ _Minha culpa. Minha máxima culpa._

Meus olhos fecharam, cílios pegajosos e quentes, até que tudo que eu podia ver era o escuro e tudo que eu podia ouvir era a respiração de Edward e meus lábios se movendo sobre o algodão, sem qualquer som, querendo com tudo que eu tinha que eu pudesse fazê-lo acreditar em mim.

Parecia que meros segundos tinham passado quando eu abri meus olhos novamente, mas eu soube quase que imediatamente que eu tinha adormecido por um longo tempo.

Meu rosto estava seco e desconfortavelmente salgado, meu corpo estava estendido sobre os lençóis da cama.

Ainda estava escuro.

Sentei-me devagar, minha mão instintivamente estendendo para roçar meu rosto pegajoso, afastando mechas de cabelo que estavam emaranhadas e pressionadas contra a minha pele.

"Você está bem?" Eu ouvi a sua voz baixa na escuridão.

Ele estava sentado em uma cadeira ao lado do pé da cama, uma que parecia que tinha sido arrastada da cozinha. Eu não podia ver seu rosto perfeitamente no escuro, mas eu podia perceber o suficiente para saber que seus olhos estavam olhando diretamente no meu rosto, procurando, assim como eles eram capazes durante a noite. Eu esperei pela tensão, nervosismo, mal-estar que estavam por vir. Houve apenas calma silenciosa, a tranqüilidade do seu corpo tão perto do meu.

Eu considerei sua pergunta.

"Não." Eu disse finalmente.

Edward ficou em silêncio por um momento.

Então eu vi a sombra do seu corpo crescer, eu o ouvi levantar da cadeira ao meu lado e se mover para a frente. Instintivamente eu me movi para trás, permitindo-lhe espaço quando ele se sentou na cama ao meu lado. Sentamos, de frente um para o outro, nossas pernas cruzadas sobre a cama, nossos joelhos mal se tocando. Seus olhos estavam escuros como breu.

"Rosalie me disse que ela viria falar com você hoje." Ele me disse baixinho. "Eu não sabia sobre o que... eu não achei que você..."

Houve uma pausa.

"Não achou que eu o quê?"

Eu queria tanto ver o seu rosto, mas eu não podia me aproximar da luminária e ligar o interruptor. Eu estava com muito medo de enfrentá-lo na luz, onde seria muito mais difícil de esconder. Tudo parecia menos real no escuro e, ao mesmo tempo, era mais real do que qualquer coisa que eu já tinha experimentado antes. Cada palavra, cada respiração e som ficavam muito mais altos. Tudo tão honesto como o que se passa pela janela de tela de um confessionário, bastava apenas vislumbrar o homem que você sabia que estava do outro lado. Ele não podia me ouvir, e ninguém jamais me ouviria tão claramente algum dia novamente.

Edward encolheu os ombros. "Eu não achei que você falaria com ela".

Eu quase ri alto, um pequeno sorriso atingindo os cantos da minha boca.

Rosalie não era alguém que fosse fácil, não era alguém com quem eu estava confortável. A não ser que _você _estivesse confortável com quem você era e o que tinha feito. Falar com ela era como olhar para um espelho. Eu não gostava do que eu via, mas assim que eu tinha decidido olhar... tão doloroso como tinha sido, foi mais fácil do que respirar.

Não escondendo seus segredos silenciosos dela, do seu próprio reflexo.

"Quando cheguei em casa do trabalho, ela estava lá." Edward continuou quando eu não respondi. "Ela esteve chorando. Ela me disse... ela me disse onde ela levou você, o que você disse a ela." Sua voz enfraqueceu um pouco quando ele gaguejou na última parte da frase.

Eu podia ouvi-lo engolir em seco, eu podia imaginar sua mandíbula apertando e seus olhos piscando.

Mas tudo que eu podia ver era uma sombra.

Eu queria estender a mão e tocá-lo. Colocar minha mão em sua mão. Algo me segurou, no entanto. Algo me manteve imóvel. Talvez fosse culpa, talvez fosse medo, ou talvez fosse apenas a escuridão.

Não importa o que você confesse, você não pode estender a mão e tocar o homem por trás da tela.

"Sinto muito por não conseguir chegar aqui mais cedo".

Eu tremi ao seu pedido de desculpas, imaginando o quão diferente a noite teria sido se Edward tivesse chegado quando eu ainda estava lá fora. O que eu teria feito se eu o tivesse visto no túmulo, pai e filho juntos, onde eles haviam dito o seu adeus anos atrás sem mim. Sem o meu conhecimento e sem o meu interesse. A imagem rasgando através de mim, fazendo com que todos os músculos do meu corpo apertassem.

"Sinto muito também." Eu respondi, forçando as palavras dos meus lábios, uma vez mais sentindo a sua impotência. "Por..."

Eu balancei minha cabeça.

Havia muito.

Não havia horas suficientes na noite ou no dia ou no resto das nossas vidas.

_Minha culpa. Minha culpa. Minha máxima culpa. _

Eu me inclinei para trás, movendo-me levemente de modo que minhas costas foram pressionadas contra a parede. O frio do reboco e da pintura imediatamente penetrando através do algodão leve da minha camisa, calmante contra a minha pele. Coloquei as minhas pernas em meu peito, envolvendo os braços em torno dos meus joelhos e os segurando apertados contra mim. Eu podia sentir Edward observando meus movimentos.

Um momento de silêncio se passou e eu pude ouvir Edward inalar firme e exalar.

"Eu não tinha ideia, Bella." Ele disse finalmente, sua voz cheia de um remorso insuportável.

"Não tinha ideia de quê?" Eu perguntei, hesitante e confusa.

"Eu não sabia que..." Ele olhou para o seu colo, depois de volta para mim, sua voz vacilando muito ligeiramente. "Eu não sabia que... você ainda estava lutando com isso".

"Com o quê?" Perguntei-lhe em silêncio, sabendo qual seria a sua resposta.

Eu ainda precisava ouvi-lo dizer isso.

Ele hesitou por apenas um momento antes que ele respondesse, sua voz forçada calma e estável. "A morte de Jacob".

O choque foi afiado e rápido ao ouvir as palavras pronunciadas em voz alta; ouvir Edward falá-las pela primeira vez em anos, chamando seu filho pelo nome.

O nome errado.

Engoli em seco e tentei falar várias vezes antes de conseguir, fraca, mas curiosa, "Você não?"

Eu ouvi Edward suspirar. "Nos dias ruins".

Eu sabia o que aquilo significava.

Edward tinha lamentado seu filho. Edward tinha ficado com o coração partido e segurou seu corpo morto e enterrou suas cinzas na terra debaixo daquela árvore, a árvore que lhe ensinou sobre a dor e a traição. Edward sentia raiva e tristeza, ele tinha chorado e esperado e rezado. Edward tinha aprendido há muito tempo como aceitar a morte do seu filho.

Ele tinha me deixado para trás.

Como se ele pudesse sentir o que eu estava pensando, Edward se inclinou para a frente, girando seu corpo ao redor de modo que ele estivesse encostado na parede ao meu lado, nossos braços se tocando levemente. Um contato que me deixou sentindo um pouco menos sozinha. Um pouco menos medrosa.

"Você deu o nome de Jacob a ele." Eu disse baixinho, subjugada, depois de vários momentos terem passado.

"Você quis assim." Sua voz não me deu nada.

Olhei para baixo até o topo do meu joelho, dois picos escuros na escuridão do quarto. Respondi-lhe com um balanço da minha cabeça que eu não tinha certeza se ele veria e um sussurro que eu não tinha certeza se ele ouviria. "Não mais".

Ele me ouviu.

"É apenas um nome, Bella." Ele disse tão simplesmente que por um momento eu quase acreditei nele.

"É?" Perguntei-lhe, virando-me para encará-lo. Ele já estava olhando para mim, nossos rostos tão perto no escuro, nossos narizes quase se tocando. "Não era apenas um nome para mim. Eu não posso imaginar que era apenas um nome para você".

Edward ficou em silêncio por um momento.

"Não." Ele disse, sua voz um pouco mais forte. "Você está certa".

_Sem mais fingimento._

Eu assenti e afastei-me então, incapaz de olhar para ele por um segundo sequer a mais. O homem que tinha tentado dar-me tudo, o homem de quem eu tinha tentado tirar tudo. Seu amor, seu lar, sua família, seu filho. Ele deu tudo isso para mim, tudo o que ele tinha, e eu passei todos os momentos dizendo-lhe que nunca seria o suficiente. Que nunca equivaleria a nada.

Apertei minhas pernas mais perto de meu corpo, inclinando-me para longe de Edward um pouco.

Ele notou.

"O que você está pensando?" Ele perguntou gentilmente, seu hálito quente contra a minha bochecha quando ele pegou de volta o espaço que eu tinha tentado colocar entre nós.

Eu balancei minha cabeça, meus olhos queimando.

Sem lágrimas para chorar.

"Isso tudo deveria ter acontecido há muito tempo." Eu disse a ele, minha voz embargada. "Mas não há nada... eu nunca... eu..."

Minha voz morreu na minha garganta e eu inclinei minha cabeça contra as minhas pernas em derrota, sem disposição para encontrar o seu olhar interrogativo.

Ele ficou em silêncio novamente.

Então, "Você sempre foi tão calma sobre isso." Ele me disse, suas palavras dolorosas. "Eu sabia que você tinha que ficar triste e deprimida quando aconteceu. Eu assisti você se desligar e eu sabia que uma apatia como aquela não viria se você não se importasse. Ainda assim, eu pensei..." Ele parou por um momento, então suspirou e continuou. "Eu pensei que você devia ter... lidado com isso. Em algum momento. Sozinha. Encontrado de alguma forma a sua paz".

Eu ouvi as palavras que ele não disse, as palavras que ele certamente devia estar pensando.

_Você devia ter lidado com isso._ _Em algum momento._ _Sozinha. Encontrado de alguma forma a sua paz._

_De que outra forma você poderia viver?_

_Como você pôde sorrir a cada dia depois se você não tivesse superado tudo isso?_

_Como você pôde andar no mundo, com algo preso profundamente dentro de você?_

_Como você pôde me deixar passar por isso sozinho?_

"Eu sinto muito." Minhas desculpas correram para fora, repentinas e ainda tão, tão fúteis. Eu não consegui parar as palavras de saírem, porém, murmurando-as em minhas coxas e alto o suficiente para ele ouvir. Eu poderia estar gritando. "Sinto muito por forçá-lo a fazer isso sozinho. Sinto muito por eu não estar lá para você".

"Eu não estava lá para você também." Edward disse baixinho.

Minha cabeça se ergueu, carranca e frustração transformando meu rosto. Eu nem perguntei se ele poderia me ver no escuro. Não importava. Ficou claro nas palavras que eu cuspi para ele, nas palavras que eu estava realmente cuspindo para mim. Sempre com ódio, sempre minha culpa.

_Minha culpa._ _Minha culpa._ _Minha máxima culpa._

_Minha culpa._ _Minha culpa._ _Minha culpa mais grave._

"Eu não queria você. Eu não queria ninguém." Eu atirei para ele. "Mas você..."

Eu não consegui terminar a frase.

Eu queria arrancar o meu cabelo.

Então, de repente, o corpo de Edward estava se virando para o meu. Seu ombro esquerdo o escorando contra a parede enquanto ele me encarou plenamente. Eu podia ver seu rosto franzido e eu sabia que era com preocupação. Como um choque elétrico, senti sua mão direita estender do seu corpo e agarrar o meu quadril. Firmando-me.

"Foi difícil, Bella. Foi." Sua voz era firme, muito suave. "Mas foi... diferente para mim. Eu acho".

Meus lábios amassaram juntos por um momento, apertando em uma fina linha contra a emoção e o sentimento da sua mão em mim.

"Diferente?"

"Eu não quero dizer que não foi difícil... doloroso." Ele se permitiu dizer, sua voz vacilando por um momento. "Mas eu tinha..."

Esperei que ele continuasse.

Ele não continuou.

Ele estava olhando para longe de mim.

"O quê?" Sussurrei, desesperada para saber. "O que você tinha, Edward?"

Ele se virou para olhar para mim lentamente. Senti seus dedos flexionarem contra mim ligeiramente, apertando sobre o osso e pele do meu quadril.

"Quando recebi aquele telefonema, quando eu vi você deitada lá naquela maca e eles me disseram que você podia..." Ele disse por fim, sua voz tremendo agora. Ele falou em frases fragmentadas, mais fragmentadas do que eu já o tinha ouvido falar antes. "E quando você acordou... você estava com dor, você tinha perdido o seu filho e estava quebrada e ausente e eu..."

"Você o quê?"

"Eu fiquei fodidamente _feliz_." Ele atirou de repente. Sua mão se foi, seu corpo se afastando de mim, suas omoplatas batendo contra a parede, seus dedos torcendo de repente e dolorosamente através do seu cabelo. "Eu me senti tão culpado, mas eu..." Ele engoliu em seco, então ele olhou novamente para mim, soltando sua voz em um sussurro e tão suplicante. "Eu pensei que perderia vocês dois naquele dia".

Seus olhos estavam faiscando na escuridão, as lágrimas não derramadas brilhando com sua admissão.

Eu olhei pra ele, sem palavras por vários momentos.

Então, sem pensar, eu estendi a mão e envolvi meus dedos em torno da sua mão presa em seu cabelo. Lentamente, eu a puxei para baixo. Senti todo o seu corpo relaxar um pouco com o meu toque, com a minha aceitação silenciosa, e ele me permitiu abaixar sua mão suavemente para o cobertor ao seu lado. Eu a soltei com relutância.

Edward suspirou, sua voz mais calma agora. "Eu só sabia que se eu me recuperasse da perda de Jacob... ou da histerectomia... ou de tudo o que perdemos... eu sabia que arruinaria tudo".

"Mas você não arruinou." Eu disse a ele, sorrindo arrependida. "Eu fiz isso tudo sozinha".

Edward balançou a cabeça. "Não faça isso, Bella".

"Apenas deixe-me..."

"Não." Sua voz era insistente, teimosa.

"Por que não?" Exigi. "Por que você sempre me segura de sentir isso?"

"Você sentiu culpa suficiente por uma vida inteira".

"Você sempre fez isso." Eu disse a ele, afastando-me novamente um pouco, mas ainda de frente para ele. "Você sempre me protegeu disso. Você mesmo disse que teve que forçar-se a não sentir dor... por mim. Isso não é..." Eu tropecei procurando a palavra.

"Não é o que?" Edward empurrou.

Eu sabia o que ele queria que eu dissesse.

Isso não é o que um marido deveria fazer pela sua esposa. Isso não é o que um homem deve fazer pelo seu amor. Isso não é o que as pessoas devem fazer para ser saudáveis, para seguir em frente, viver a sua vida, sentir a sua dor. Qualquer coisa que eu diria, eu sabia que ele simplesmente refutaria.

Nenhum dos velhos argumentos poderia funcionar.

Edward sempre tinha sido muito, muito altruísta.

Tão egoísta quanto eu tinha sido, o altruísmo de Edward tinha sido totalmente prejudicial ao nosso relacionamento. Da mesma forma que a minha própria falha havia me deixado cega para ninguém além de mim, a dele o havia o deixado cego para apenas ele mesmo. Ele havia sido consumido por mim, pelas minhas necessidades, por todo mundo.

E então eu sabia.

"Nunca pareceu justo." Eu disse-lhe em voz alta, com firmeza.

"Justo?" Eu pude ouvir sua confusão.

"Ficar com você." Eu disse com um leve tremor. "Eu não estou tentando dizer que essa foi a razão pela qual eu fui tão horrível com você, eu não estava fazendo isso para você me deixar. Não conscientemente. Mas, em algum nível naquela época... e agora..."

Fiz uma pausa, sem saber.

"Diga-me." Edward insistiu, sua voz estranha.

"Tudo o que você tinha que fazer era se afastar de uma mulher que não te amava." Eu disse a ele claramente, tão calmamente quanto eu pude. Minha voz não vacilou uma vez, era forte e confiante e se fazendo ouvir, forçando-o a se lembrar de si mesmo. "Você poderia ter tido tudo - uma esposa bonita e amável; poderia ter ficado em Seattle onde você era feliz, teria três filhos. Você..."

Eu parei. Minha voz, minhas palavras falhando. Eu podia sentir as lágrimas - lágrimas que eu tinha pensado que tinham desaparecido - começaram a jorrar mais uma vez quando eu ouvi as minhas próprias palavras ecoando na minha cabeça, sabendo a verdade nelas, sentindo a sensação em meus ossos.

Com tanto medo que ele pudesse sentir o sentido nelas também.

Eu observei a cabeça de Edward balançar um pouco no escuro, na sua descrença.

Só que não havia nada que ele pudesse desacreditar.

_Sem mais fingimento._

Olhei de volta para ele, forçando-me a observar minhas palavras afundarem.

"Talvez eu pudesse ter." Edward disse por fim. "Talvez eu pudesse ter superado a perda do meu filho e tido outro. Talvez eu pudesse ter deixado a mulher que eu tinha acabado de me casar por outra pessoa. Talvez... _se eu quisesse_".

"Então, o que você queria?" Eu atirei de volta para ele, meu rosto endurecendo um pouco. "A estéril, egocêntrica, que abandonou a faculdade, que estava destruindo sua vida um pouco de cada vez?"

Minhas palavras soaram no ar, mais altas do que eu pretendia.

Edward pareceu surpreso por um momento.

Então o seu rosto todo suavizou, eu pude ver mesmo através da noite. Ele estendeu a mão e roçou o polegar ao longo da minha bochecha direita, recolhendo o sal das lágrimas frescas por um momento. Então ele se afastou, como se não tivesse certeza se ele deveria ou não ter me tocado.

Vi sua cabeça inclinar ligeiramente, carinhosamente. "Isso é como você se vê?"

Engoli em seco. "Nos dias ruins".

Edward assentiu lentamente.

Então, "Foi a minha escolha. Eu escolhi você, Bella".

Eu balancei minha cabeça, frustrada.

"Mas você não pode ver por quê? Você não pode ver por que você ficou então? Por que você está ficando agora?" Eu exigi dele, minha voz mais suave, mesmo quando eu falava de forma rápida e desesperada. "Você é um homem bom que sentiu... s_ente-se..._ responsável. Que quer me salvar".

Minha respiração era forte no meu peito, as lágrimas fazendo trilhas frescas na minha pele.

Edward me ouviu em silêncio, sua expressão não mudando.

"Posso?" Ele me perguntou depois de um momento.

"Pode o quê?"

"Salvar você?"

"Não".

"Você quer que eu salve você?"

Eu hesitei.

Então, "Não".

Edward sorriu.

* * *

**Nota da Irene:** _Chegamos ao dia gente, em que postamos o ultimo capítulo que a autora postou._

_Agora dependemos totalmente dela._

_Morri de chorar aqui. A Bella ficou assim pq ela queria que ele a deixasse, pq ela achava que ele merecia uma mulher melhor que pudesse dar um filho a ela. E ele ainda assim ficou com ela._

_Esses dois me matam, pior que eles só o Bella/Ed de FaN. Amanhã veremos._

_HAhahaha_

_Beijos e assim que a autora postar vou correr pra traduzir._

_Beijos a todos e obrigado a Ju por betar. E a Bruna por nos levar a 1500 reviews. Lindo lindo!_


	41. O Encontro

**Capítulo 40 - O Encontro**

Eu podia sentir a mudança no ar.

O vento roçava contra minhas pernas nuas, fazendo cócegas na minha pele e jogando meu cabelo ao redor do meu rosto, pescoço e ombros. Os dias estavam ficando mais curtos, as noites mais longas e muito frias. Senti o fim do verão se aproximando, rápido e implacável, a escuridão rastejando um minuto de cada vez em dias que tinham sido tão deliciosamente longos. Agosto foi desvanecendo, acabando, seu calor lentamente sendo ultrapassado pelo frio de outono de setembro. Com minha mão segurando a casca enegrecida e lisa, fechei meus olhos por um momento e desejei que o tempo parasse.

O verão tinha sido tão novo, tinha sido tão cheio de descobertas e surpresa e exploração. Foi um verão como o de uma criança, perfeitamente cheio até a borda com possibilidades. Eu podia lembrar de me sentir assim apenas quando eu era jovem, quando Jacob e eu éramos melhores amigos, gastando todo o nosso tempo em praias e casas da árvore e vagando pelas florestas úmidas e musgos no noroeste do Pacífico. Quando tínhamos apenas começado a conhecer um ao outro, antes de entender nossos sentimentos ou nossos corpos, quando tudo o que importava era o que estava acontecendo no momento exato em que acontecia. Presente e cheio de vida.

Eu nunca tinha amado o verão no ensino médio, quando a inquietação tinha começado a tomar conta de mim. Eu nunca tinha amado o verão na faculdade, esperando por Jacob me seguir. Eu nunca tinha amado o verão em Nova York, procurando desesperadamente por qualquer coisa para me distrair.

Eu tinha amado este verão.

Abri meus olhos novamente e olhei para fora em direção ao campo aberto diante de mim, a grama alta e escurecendo sob o sol, ondulando contra a brisa. Pedregulhos solitários, árvores solitárias espalhadas pelo terreno plano em um lugar, em outro lugar, e outro. Meu braço direito estava envolvido em torno do tronco da árvore enegrecida. A árvore de Edward. Meu ombro pressionado em sua casca, firmando-me enquanto eu observava a terra e o céu e as montanhas distantes. Respirei fundo o ar ao meu redor, meu coração batendo em um ritmo lento e constante em meu peito enquanto eu estava parada ao lado da pedra que marcava o túmulo do meu filho. Um lembrete de toda a dor que eu tinha sofrido, e a terra em volta de mim a prova de que tudo tinha valido a pena.

"Bella?" A voz de Edward chamou suavemente, atrás de mim.

Sorri sem me mover, perguntando-me se ele tinha chegado cedo ou se o tempo tinha simplesmente passado mais rápido na presença de tudo que eu tanto amava.

Na casa, tudo estava lento e sufocado: parada, meu ouvido pressionado no telefone quando Edward sugeriu que saíssemos para comer na cidade; lavando de mim a sujeira e suor do dia, água caindo do chuveiro para minha pele em torrentes; passando através de cada vestido no meu armário para encontrar o certo; andando para frente e para trás no quarto incapaz de decidir; borboletas nervosas borbulhando agitadas na minha barriga, no meu peito.

Até que meus olhos caíram sobre o livro.

O livro que Edward escreveu para mim, o livro que ele finalmente disse que eu merecia ter, o livro com todas as medidas de cada poema amado e sincronizado lindamente e terrivelmente com tudo na minha vida.

Nossa vida juntos.

Palavras de partir o coração e sentimentos intoleráveis e um amor tão forte e tão fraco que era impossível de suportar. Peguei o livro, sentei-me e li um poema, dois poemas e, de repente, eu estava calma. Não mais nervosa, não mais questionadora. Havia amor profundo e imensurável gritando em cada página, tão fácil de acreditar que era irreversível. Senti as dúvidas que eu tinha como peças irrelevantes, tão bobas depois de tudo o que tínhamos passado.

Eu finalmente me virei em meu nome, meus olhos o encontrando pela primeira vez em quase uma semana.

Terno preto e limpo, pendurando em suas pernas longas e perfeitamente retas. A linha dele combinava com a linha da sua mandíbula, recém barbeada e marfim e forte. Encontrei seus olhos e o vi me observar, minha mão persistindo por um momento mais na árvore antes que eu desse um passo em direção a ele, depois outro.

Andei até ele enquanto ele permanecia imóvel, seus olhos fixos em mim e queimando minha pele, o peso de estar sendo observada pendurado em cada passo que eu dava. Seu rosto estava ilegível e sem piscar. A saia de tule clara parecia infantil e bonita enquanto escovava os meus joelhos no ritmo dos meus passos, contrastando fortemente contra o material colocado em volta da minha cintura e ombros. Meus braços estavam completamente nus, muito brancos contra o negro dramático do vestido. Eu me senti como uma noiva caminhando para o altar, como um sacrifício caminhando para o fogo. Feita mais forte, mais segura pela maneira como seus olhos seguiam cada movimento meu.

Parei na frente dele, apenas um pé de espaço vazio nos separando. Eu o senti como infinito e como nada. Resisti à súbita vontade de virar as palmas das minhas mãos em direção a ele, de jogar meus ombros para trás e meu rosto para cima como uma oferenda. Esperei, em vez disso, rangendo os dentes para segurar seu olhar.

"Você está muito bonita." Ele disse após um momento, sua voz macia e seus olhos gentis e apreciativos.

"Obrigada." Eu respondi, as palavras saindo facilmente. "Você também".

Deixei meus olhos viajarem pelo seu corpo mais uma vez, todo preto e branco e cabelo cobre sendo jogado sem dó no vento quente que nos rodeava.

Edward estendeu o braço para mim com um pequeno sorriso.

"Vamos?" Ele convidou.

Deslizei minha mão em seu braço, minha pele nua pressionando contra o tecido do seu paletó quando ele se virou. Silenciosamente, seus olhos finalmente se afastaram, ele me levou para o seu carro prata brilhando vermelhos e dourados do sol que desaparecia. Enquanto nos afastávamos da casa da fazenda, senti a vibração que tanto tinha me incapacitado anteriormente começar a retornar. Edward estava em silêncio ao meu lado, sua expressão calma toda vez que eu me virava para olhar para ele.

Voando para a frente na estrada, a cor do sol espirrando dramaticamente em todo o céu da noite, senti a antecipação animada do desconhecido. Senti a esperança e a possibilidade em cada momento, apenas enunciada pela tensão esmagadora que se estendia entre nós. No silêncio nós poderíamos ser qualquer coisa, éramos qualquer coisa, e nossas vidas poderiam ser o que imaginamos que ela seria. Tudo isso empurrando em nossa direção, rolando debaixo de nós como o asfalto.

Quando o carro diminuiu, a realidade ocorreu-me lentamente e sem permissão.

Eu já não podia viver minha vida como eu imaginava, não quando nós chegamos a um dos restaurantes mais agradáveis em Colorado Springs. Luzes brilhavam das amplas janelas do lado de fora do carro e eu podia ver a prata e o cristal de dentro. Tudo tão lindo e tão perfeito.

E eu não tinha ideia do que isso significava.

"Bella?" Ouvi a voz de Edward, curioso.

Olhei para ele, sua mão na maçaneta da sua porta, inclinado para mim ligeiramente com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

"Por que estamos fazendo isso?" Perguntei-lhe de repente, precisando saber.

Edward piscou por um momento antes de repetir, um pouco intrigado, "Por quê?"

"Quero dizer, por que você...?" Fiz uma pausa e exalei. Então, apontei para o restaurante. "O que _é_ isso?"

Edward afundou em seu assento, soltando a porta enquanto sorria para mim. "Isso é um jantar".

"Edward." Eu disse sem rodeios, com firmeza.

Ele suspirou, não de maneira grosseira.

"Eu sei o que você está perguntando. Eu sei o que você quer saber." Ele me disse, parecendo confuso. "Isso é um encontro? Isso está levando para algum lugar? Isso é romântico? Somos amigos?" Ele listou cada questão na minha cabeça, como se ele sempre tivesse sabido quais elas eram e nunca houvesse qualquer motivo para isso ser um segredo. Ele tinha pensado em todas elas também. Então, ele acrescentou suavemente, "Depois de tudo, alguma dessas perguntas é mesmo relevante?"

Balancei minha cabeça e encolhi os ombros. "Eu gostaria que elas não fossem".

O sorriso de resposta de Edward foi indulgente.

"Estamos casados há quase cinco anos." Ele começou. "Nós temos vivido um com o outro. Nós dormimos juntos o suficiente para que eu tenha um conhecimento bastante íntimo de cada centímetro do seu corpo. Vimos um ao outro cansado e triste e doente. Nós quebramos um ao outro em um milhão pedaços e agora estamos tentando nos consertar, de qualquer maneira que pudermos".

Eu estava corada de vermelho brilhante e ouvindo extasiada.

"Então, podemos chamar isso assim..." O sorriso de Edward retornou. "Ou podemos chamar isso de jantar".

Eu não pude deixar de sorrir para ele.

"Tudo bem." Eu concordei.

Nós fizemos nosso caminho para o restaurante sem outra palavra, cada centímetro de mim se sentindo mais leve do que já tinha em muito tempo sob a honestidade súbita e avassaladora que tinha sido colocada diante de mim. Sem mais ilusões. O que quer que acontecesse esta noite não era uma fantasia e não era um jogo. Tudo com Edward era acentuadamente, dolorosamente e inegavelmente _real._

Estávamos sentados imediatamente e recebendo grande atenção da recepcionista, oferecendo cardápios e cocktails.

Nós dois pedimos gin com tônica.

Enquanto olhávamos para os pratos, Edward finalmente falou de novo.

"Então, como você tem estado?" Ele me perguntou calmamente.

Eu queria acabar com essa brincadeira, sentindo como se eu devesse estar desencantada com conversa fiada.

Eu estaria, se não fosse sua expressão.

A última vez que tínhamos nos visto, ele tinha me segurado em seus braços enquanto eu chorei a noite inteira sobre o nosso filho perdido. Lembrando daquela noite como a minha melhor e minha pior foi difícil, mas eu sabia que não estávamos mais em um lugar onde poderíamos ter a possibilidade de ignorar a verdade de novo.

Sua pergunta não era educada.

Ele queria saber.

Eu respondi honestamente, "Melhor".

"Eu teria gostado de vê-la mais cedo." Ele observou ele, sem avisar.

"Faz apenas uma semana." Eu disse com um pequeno encolher de ombros. Então, "Eu sinto muito, eu só precisava de um pouco de tempo".

Edward tomou um gole da sua bebida. "Não se desculpe".

Ele estava falando sério agora e parecia como uma ordem.

Eu sorri torto. "Reflexo".

Seu sorriso estava caído, mas ainda assim brilhante.

Quando o garçom voltou, Edward pediu filé. Eu pedi o mesmo.

Por vários minutos ficamos quietos. Eu o observei tomar um gole do seu copo, observei suas mãos desdobrarem o guardanapo suavemente, eu o vi espalhar manteiga em seu pão. Eu espelhava cada um dos seus movimentos, relutante ou incapaz de quebrar o silêncio.

Nós falamos brevemente da comida que tínhamos acabado de pedir.

Nós conversamos um pouco sobre o vinho que beberíamos com a nossa refeição.

Cada corrida de palavras foi curta e marcada por calma.

Cada vez que tentamos falar, somente as coisas pequenas podiam sair.

Conversa fiada desencantada.

"Isso é estranho." Eu disse depois de um tempo, com uma pequena risada.

Os olhos de Edward balançaram até os meus. "O quê?"

"Isso." Eu expliquei, apontando entre nós. Chamando a atenção para a mudança estranha nos últimos 20 minutos. "É como se, quando nós não estamos brigando ou não estamos gritando ou chorando... não temos nada a dizer um ao outro".

Edward se inclinou para trás, considerando por um momento.

"Isso não é verdade." Ele afirmou por fim, parecendo certo.

"Sério?" Eu o desafiei, sobrancelhas subindo. "Bem, então sobre o que você quer falar?"

Edward me estudou por um momento antes que eu visse uma faísca entrar em sua expressão. Um pequeno sorriso que ele não conseguiu controlar, um brilho animado, e então ele estava inclinado para a frente com os olhos presos nos meus, seu copo colocado de volta na mesa.

"Eu trouxe um homem de volta à vida outro dia." Ele disse simplesmente e de supetão.

Eu podia ver o desafio feliz em seu rosto.

Percebi a ousadia.

"Desculpe?" Pedi a ele para repetir, meus olhos arregalados de incredulidade, pensando que eu devia ter entendido mal.

"Um homem entrou na clínica, já morto." Ele elaborou, uma cadência animada em seu tom. "Mas estava frio lá fora, ele tinha caído na água, e eles sempre dizem na faculdade de medicina que você 'não está morto até que você esteja quente e morto'. O cirurgião abriu seu peito e eu massageei seu coração por duas horas enquanto eles o aqueciam".

Ele fez uma pausa enquanto eu fiquei boquiaberta para ele.

"Ele voltou, Bella." Ele disse calmamente.

Eu fiquei sem palavras, imóvel enquanto ele me estudava.

Eu não poderia imaginar algo assim acontecendo comigo. Ou a qualquer um. A vida de Edward de repente parecia tão distante da minha, tão grande e incrível que, por um momento, eu não conseguia nem me lembrar por que eu estava sentada em frente a ele.

Eu me encontrei olhando para as suas mãos, entrelaçadas na frente dele na mesa. Eu queria perguntar-lhe em qual foi. Qual delas ele usou? Qual delas trouxe um homem de volta à vida? Qual delas espremia e pressionava e convencia o coração de um homem que ele merecia continuar vivendo?

"Edward, isso é..." Eu resmunguei em um sussurro.

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Eu sei".

Silêncio desceu sobre a mesa de novo quando o nosso garçom chegou com os pratos. Pequenas porções foram colocadas diante de nós, artisticamente arranjadas e com bonitas cores. Sorri com tristeza, pensando em minha própria comida amadora. Como eu estava orgulhosa de cada refeição que eu fazia.

Eu nunca poderia fazer algo tão belo e delicado como a comida que estava descansando diante de mim.

Eu nunca poderia dar a um homem uma segunda chance na vida.

"Que dia foi isso?" Perguntei a Edward depois de um momento, pensativamente.

Ele olhou para mim da sua refeição, compreendendo imediatamente o que eu estava falando.

"Quarta-feira".

Sentei-me na minha cadeira, recordando uma memória.

"Eu ajudei Mike a descarregar caixas no depósito na quarta-feira." Eu disse a ele.

O garfo de Edward parou de se mexer e ele o colocou suavemente sobre a mesa ao lado do seu prato. Seus olhos levantaram para encontrar os meus, queimando com algo inesperado.

Algo quase perigoso.

"Por que você fez isso?" Ele rugiu, enxugando a boca com um guardanapo.

Fiquei surpresa por um momento.

Então eu encolhi os ombros, impotente. "Eu não posso não fazer isso".

"Bella." Ele disse meu nome como uma sentença de repreensão simples. Uma declaração de aborrecimento e decepção e indignação.

"Quando eu estava descarregando caixas na despensa, estávamos conversando e Mike me perguntou o que eu tinha estudado na faculdade." Eu disse a Edward de repente. "Eu recitei um poema para ele. Eu ainda sei muitos deles de cor".

Eu não sabia o que me fez dizer isto, por que eu queria dizer isso a ele, por que eu achei que isso mudaria o jeito que ele estava olhando para mim.

Mas aconteceu.

Edward se inclinou para frente levemente, um pequeno sorriso cruzando suas feições, seus olhos suavizando imediatamente.

Ele viu-me tentar, cada vez, pensar na minha vida como se ela valesse alguma coisa.

Eu não conseguia entender por que era tão difícil para mim, e tão fácil para ele.

"Eu acho que você jamais vai esquecê-los." Edward forneceu, sempre generoso.

"Eu vou." Discordei tristemente. "Eventualmente".

Ele me estudou por um momento mais.

Então, "Você sempre teve um grande talento para as palavras. Mesmo quando mal falávamos, eu sabia. Você poderia dizer apenas algumas frases para mim e ela eram o suficiente para me fazer amar você".

"Ou me odiar".

Outra faísca, mais quente e mais brilhante, cruzou suas feições.

"Parece que eu odeio você?" Ele exigiu, estendendo seus braços para fora como se apontasse para si mesmo, nossas palavras, este lugar.

_Olhe para todo o resto, todas as provas em torno de você._

"Você deveria." Eu insisti.

"E por que eu deveria fazer isso?"

Eu não poderia começar a contar os motivos.

A mentira e a traição, a raiva e a apatia. Cada momento da nossa história estava preso em minha mente como uma tragédia grega. Jacob meu amante e Jacob nosso filho. Nessie minha inimiga e Nessie irmãzinha de Edward. Meu pai e o dele. Sua mãe e a minha. Washington e Nova York e Colorado. Tanto, tão grandes e, é claro que ele conhecia tudo isso com o coração, assim como eu. A questão era a sua maneira de me dizer que não havia nada que eu tivesse feito para ganhar seu ódio, não para sempre. Não havia nada imperdoável, não havia nada errado.

Mas uma parte dele, eu pensei, queria saber qual a razão que eu daria.

_Diga-me, Bella, qual é o pior dos seus pecados?_

Minha resposta surpreendeu a nós dois.

"Porque eu passei o dia do nosso casamento inteiro fingindo fortemente que eu estava apaixonada por você. E convencendo todos por lá - meu pai, sua família, _você_ - a jogar junto".

Seu rosto ficou ilegível naquele momento, como se ele considerasse o que eu tinha lhe oferecido.

Uma pessoa pode depositar suas esperanças em qualquer coisa, qualquer minúscula ideia ou pequena noção, mas Edward tinha escolhido algo maior do que um casamento. Ele tinha decidido ter esperança em mim; em seu amor por mim, em seu amor pelo nosso filho. Não havia razão, eu não tinha lhe oferecido nenhuma garantia, e ele se casou comigo tão cegamente, tão belamente, afinal. Quanto mais fina a justificativa, mais desesperada a motivação, mais apertado ele seria obrigado a segurá-la. Apenas para assegurar-se que era tudo real.

As coisas mais inconsequentes na vida serão sempre as mais importantes, especialmente quando você não tem esperança.

A farsa do casamento sempre foi mais dele do que minha, e eu não tinha apenas o deixado batalhar sozinho naquele dia, mas eu o tinha forçado a isso. Eu o tinha desafiado a casar-se comigo para provar seu amor, o desafiado a tentar me fazer feliz enquanto eu tentava matá-lo.

O vencedor leva tudo.

Aquele casamento foi a coisa mais desprezível que eu já tinha feito na minha vida.

Edward assentiu lentamente, um sorriso triste tocando os cantos dos seus lábios.

Havia um entendimento em sua expressão que eu não reconheci.

"Eu não odeio você por isso, Bella." Edward me disse depois de um momento, delicadamente. "Você estava simplesmente dizendo a todos a história sobre como você seria feliz".

Meu estômago torceu.

"Sim." Eu respirei, admitindo.

O sorriso de Edward não vacilou do seu rosto nem com a tristeza que surgiu lá.

Ele entendeu isso.

Ele entendeu o horror da mentira.

Ele tinha chamado aquilo por um nome: uma história. Era tudo apenas uma história que eu estava criando na minha cabeça e para o benefício de todos os presentes. Foi uma história para o conforto do meu pai e para ferir Jacob e para presentear a mim mesma com um homem que me amava o suficiente para ser atormentado da mesma maneira que eu era.

Foi tudo uma história inventada e ele sorriu para mim como se eu não fosse repugnante por admitir isso agora.

Foi a coisa mais desprezível que eu já tinha feito na minha vida e não tinha significado nada para mim.

E ainda não significava nada para ele.

"Após todos esses anos que você passou comigo, com certeza você sabe que eu sou completamente e totalmente teimoso e determinado." Edward disse após um momento, sua voz pensativa e tranquila. "O jeito que você sorriu no dia do nosso casamento? Estava no meu rosto também. O sorriso era exatamente o mesmo. A história exatamente a mesma".

"Você me amava." Foi uma declaração e um desafio, não uma pergunta.

Edward inclinou sua cabeça ligeiramente. "Eu amava".

"Então você não é nada como eu." Eu insisti, minha voz quente e sem vontade de deixá-lo assumir isso.

Não disposta a deixá-lo compartilhar meu horror.

"Não sou?"

Assim como ele disse.

_Teimoso._

"Você não é." Meus olhos se estreitaram, irritada e desesperada. "Você nunca faria nada das coisas que eu..."

Edward interrompeu, como se ele não tivesse me ouvido.

"Eu casei com uma mulher que não me amava, mas eu lidaria com isso." Ele disse, forçando-me a ouvir em silêncio. "Eu estava preparado para criar um filho que não era meu, mas eu lidaria com isso. Eu sabia que você ainda estava apaixonada por Jacob e eu sabia que isso estragaria tudo, mas eu lidaria com isso".

Ele parou, sua respiração acelerando um pouco quando ele fez uma pausa, seus olhos piscando.

Ele não sentiu nada da auto-aversão que eu tinha sentido quando confessei minhas faltas. Ele enunciou cada coisa da forma mais clara e cuidadosa que ele ousou, explicando sua própria vergonha para o meu benefício sem qualquer indício de fraqueza.

"Edward..." Sussurrei, segurando minhas mãos um pouco para cima, implorando.

"Você não pode levar a culpa por mais da metade do que aconteceu." Edward disse antes que eu tivesse a chance de falar. Então, com apenas um toque de amargura, "Eu sempre fui muito bem informado sobre os negócios que eu estava fazendo".

Senti um caroço na minha garganta se formando, impotente contra ele.

Como se ele estivesse impotente contra mim.

"Talvez você fosse tolo, mas eu era cruel." Eu disse a verdade.

O queixo de Edward levantou ligeiramente, sua expressão determinada tornando-se um sorriso suave. "Eu acho que você foi incrivelmente fiel e - se não perfeita - pelo menos admirável".

Minha boca se abriu por apenas um brevíssimo instante antes que eu respondesse, irônica e tentando ignorar minha curiosidade e desespero, "Como você pode pensar isso?"

"Eu não pensei assim sempre." Edward me disse honestamente. "Levei muito tempo para chegar aqui, para ser capaz de ver esse dia e todos os outros claramente. Mas eu aprendi muito sobre você nos últimos meses, mais do que eu sabia, e eu vou te dizer isto: ninguém está sempre em um lugar para julgar alguém, não importa quão bem você acha que o conhece ou a si mesmo, porque todo mundo tem suas histórias - cada um tem suas máscaras".

Eu queria chorar e beijá-lo e cair aos seus pés em sinal de gratidão.

Eu queria rir e dar um tapa nele e ir embora com nojo.

Em vez disso, eu simplesmente olhei para as minhas mãos, torcendo-as e esfregando nervosamente no meu colo.

"Eu tenho tentado muito tirar todas elas".

"Eu sei que você tem." Edward concordou gentilmente. "Mas não será fácil para você. Tudo que você faz sempre tem ocorrido a portas fechadas".

"Eu sei".

Houve um momento de pausa, quando eu não pude encontrar os olhos de Edward.

Eu continuei olhando para baixo, calor em minhas bochechas, e dentro eu estava em tumulto e caos e gagueira.

Ouvi o garçom perguntar se eu e Edward gostaríamos de qualquer outra coisa.

Ouvi Edward educadamente pedir a conta.

Eu mal tinha tocado a minha refeição.

"Você já viu burlesca*****?" Edward perguntou-me de repente, sua voz ainda tranquila. Meus olhos levantaram para o seu rosto de surpresa com a pergunta, mas ele ainda estava sorrindo para mim. Sem esperar resposta, ele elaborou com as mãos apontando em minha direção, "Você poderia se levantar e dançar em um palco por mais horas do que ninguém, e mesmo assim não terminaria de tirar toda a sua roupa." Uma pausa. Então, "E isso não é culpa sua".

_* A dança Burlesca é uma dança sensual que ensina a arte de se despir, é diferente do strip-tease, é uma dança mais teatralizada, uma paródia sofisticada, sensual, menos vulgar._

"De quem é a culpa?" Eu respirei.

A boca de Edward torceu ligeiramente. "Só você sabe disso".

Eu sabia.

Mas ele também sabia.

"No final, realmente importa de quem é a culpa?" Eu perguntei com um encolher de ombros derrotado.

Tire cada grama de culpa e a única pessoa responsável pela minha vida era eu.

Edward compreendeu.

"Claro que não." Ele disse com um aceno amigável de cabeça. Então ele estava olhando para mim, a intensidade do seu olhar chamuscando minha pele. "Contanto que você possa olhar para si mesma quando o burlesco esteja terminado e ame o que você vê".

"Como?"

Depois de tudo, como isso poderia ser possível?

Eu não conseguia imaginar.

Observei Edward quando ele entregou ao garçom o seu cartão sem problemas quando a conta chegou, o homem se curvando um pouco e voltando com eficácia imediata.

Quando Edward se virou para mim, encontrei-me ainda à espera da sua resposta.

"Quando você chegou aqui, você se lembra como Rosalie tratou você?" Edward quis saber.

Eu não tive que responder, o meu sorriso inconsciente foi o suficiente.

Edward sorriu em resposta.

"Ela não achava que tinha que se preocupar sobre os seus sentimentos ou sua saúde ou sua felicidade porque ela assumiu que sua vida era um horrível segredo por trás da sua máscara. Isso, com base em suas ações, deveria estar escondendo um rosto mais feio do que ela jamais poderia imaginar".

"Ela estava certa." Eu disse reflexivamente.

"É claro que ela estava." Edward afirmou com um aceno. "Rosalie nunca fez ou disse qualquer coisa que não fosse verdade, porque ela sempre foi e sempre será completamente honesta. Com ela mesma e com o mundo ao seu redor".

Senti meu estômago inteiro afundar, meu rosto pálido.

Eu sempre soube que Rosalie estava certa sobre mim, sabia que ela era exatamente o que Edward disse que ela era, mas isso não suavizava o golpe de ouvi-lo falar as palavras em voz alta. Eu não tinha percebido o quanto eu dependia dele para me entender, tomar meu lado.

Um vazio agarrou meu interior, gelado e escuro.

Esperando pelo golpe.

"Mas isso não é onde termina." Edward continuou, observando minha expressão com cuidado. "Você sabe por que ela ama você agora?"

"Ela não me ama." Expliquei para ele, minha voz plana, olhando-o diretamente nos olhos. "Ela tem pena de mim".

Edward pareceu por um momento como se fosse rir do pensamento.

"Rosalie não tem pena de ninguém." Edward me disse com sinceridade, de forma convincente. "Quando ela a viu no túmulo de Jacob, ela finalmente foi capaz de dar o próximo passo".

"O próximo passo?"

"A verdade toda não é que as pessoas usam máscaras, Bella." Edward disse, sua voz calma e até mesmo gentil. "É que por trás de cada máscara existe uma _pessoa_ de verdade. Rosalie não podia simplesmente deixar de fora o fato de que sua vida tinha sido estranha e cruel, ou pensar que você merecia ser miserável pelo que você tinha passado e o que você fez. Não mais".

"Por que não?" Eu queria saber.

"Porque as pessoas são todas iguais. Cada um de nós. Toda a dor e medo e feiúra... é a mesma coisa para todos - eu, você, Rosalie - não importa a situação".

"_Não_ é a mesma coisa." Eu insisti, não entendendo.

Havia sempre graus, sempre intenção e ação.

Havia sempre escolhas.

"Rosalie estava certa em pensar sobre mim como ela pensava. Algumas pessoas fazem coisas piores do que outras." Fiz uma pausa. Então admiti calmamente, "Às vezes eu sinto que ela me viu mais claramente antes, quando ela não sabia nada sobre mim".

"Isso é impossível, Bella." Edward falou, sua voz subindo levemente.

Olhei para ele com surpresa, seu rosto todo apaixonado e frustrado.

"Escute-me." Ele insistiu. Eu já estava escutando com cada centímetro do meu corpo. "Rosalie fez todas as perguntas certas quando você chegou aqui, mas sobre todas as coisas erradas. Quando ela escolheu os lados, quando ela decidiu que o que eu sentia era mais importante do que o que você sentia, ela estava apenas privilegiando um tipo de dor em detrimento de outro. E eu não posso respeitar isso. Rosalie não podia mais agir assim, não quando percebeu o que estava fazendo. E você nunca deveria também".

Fiquei em silêncio.

A voz de Edward suavizou mais uma vez quando ele disse, "Você nunca vai chegar a qualquer lugar em perdoar a si mesma e seguir em frente até que você jogue fora esse critério particular de juízo moral".

Eu estava tremendo quando confessei, implorando, "Eu não sei como me ver de nenhuma outra maneira".

"Então deixe-me ajudar." Edward disse imediatamente, sua voz confiante. "Deixe-me dizer a você como _eu _vejo você. Porque não importa o que você poderia pensar de mim, eu _sei_ sobre o burlesco - eu conheço essa dança particular - e eu sempre soube sobre a sua e a amei por isso e apesar disso".

Meu coração estava martelando no meu peito, tanto que eu pensei que quebraria o meu corpo. Eu podia sentir o calor da adrenalina e expectativa em cada respiração que eu dava.

Tensão em cada linha do meu corpo pelo quanto eu queria acreditar nele.

"Diga-me." Eu sussurrei, lágrimas que eu não podia controlar brilhando nos meus olhos.

Edward respirou.

"Tudo do que você está se mantendo excluída - seja do mundo onde você tem uma família e uma mãe que a ama, ou do mundo de amor entre duas pessoas - você sempre terá duas opções. Para você, seria que você poderia tanto estar comigo - um homem oferecendo a você uma vida cheia de amor - ou você poderia deixar-se balançar inutilmente por um homem que não a queria mais de nenhuma maneira. De qualquer maneira, era a sua felicidade em jogo e, de qualquer forma, você foi aquela escolhendo isso." Edward disse, colocando tudo para fora para mim.

Eu podia ver isso, ver tudo diante de mim como se eu estivesse sendo convidada a escolher de novo.

Eu me senti mal com o que a minha resposta seria naquele momento.

"Você escolheu a mais terrível das duas opções." Edward reconheceu, contando suavemente, devagar. "Você lutou contra isso a cada passo do caminho, claro, mas você estava sempre, sempre lutando pela sua própria felicidade".

Edward levantou-se e por um momento eu pensei que ele se afastaria de mim, me deixaria lá.

Em vez disso, ele estendeu sua mão.

Olhei ao redor, a conta paga e o paletó de Edward pendurado em seu braço. Sem dizer uma palavra, deslizei minha mão na sua e levantei para encará-lo. Quando soltei sua mão relutantemente, ele ofereceu seu braço. Seu rosto era inexpressivo, mas havia uma bondade em seus olhos, uma graça simples que falava alto de cuidado e fragilidade.

E então eu vi algo que eu nunca tinha visto antes quando ele olhou para mim.

Orgulho.

Inclinando-se ligeiramente, prendi minha respiração quando seus lábios tocaram minha orelha.

Sussurrando, ele falou. "E, dessa forma, Bella, você nunca mudou".

Segurando firme um no outro, saímos para o carro.

A viagem de volta para Hartsel foi silenciosa por um motivo diferente da de vinda, embora eu não tinha certeza se eu conseguia definir isso. Não havia mais nervosismo ou expectativas. Não havia vibrações de esperança. Só uma tensão que corria profunda; mais escura e mais pesada do que eu já senti. Eu queria observá-lo, até mesmo olhar em sua direção, mas meus olhos permaneceram fixos fora da janela. Meu pescoço doía com a força que levou para mantê-lo parado e firme e sem olhar para ele, sua expressão ou seu humor.

Não que eu teria sido capaz de lê-lo, de qualquer maneira.

Minha mente estava cheia das suas palavras, suas expressões, das maneiras que ele tinha me tocado e me confortado e olhado para mim. Ouvi-lo me defender - e à suas próprias escolhas - não cegamente, mas com uma compreensão completa que nem eu mesma poderia reivindicar. Eu tinha sido tão tola, agido tão sem pensar – e acreditei que Edward teria sido mais tolo ainda. Eu o tinha humilhado por tanto tempo por me amar, e mesmo quando tínhamos começado a nos consertar, eu ainda tinha pensado menos dele por ele me perdoar. O que eu conheci por toda a minha vida como fraqueza, era realmente um exemplo da sua maior força.

Eu estava começando a sentir que se eu tinha estado tão errada sobre ele, por tantos anos, que eu poderia ter errado sobre qualquer outra coisa na minha vida.

Incluindo a minha opinião sobre a minha mãe.

Minha opinião sobre Jacob.

E sobre mim mesma.

Quando Edward puxou o carro na garagem, cascalho chiando e rangendo sob os pneus, eu ainda estava perdida em pensamentos.

Em imaginações.

Não foi até Edward abrir a minha porta do carro e oferecer sua mão mais uma vez que eu voltei ao presente. E, sem surpresa, foi o olhar em seus olhos que me trouxe de volta. A curva do seu sorriso. O calor aproximado da sua palma.

Edward me acompanhou até a varanda, onde eu virei para ele de repente.

"Obrigada pelo jantar." Eu disse com gratidão, em silêncio agradecendo-lhe por muito mais. "Foi maravilhoso. De verdade".

Edward inclinou ligeiramente sua cabeça. "Obrigado por concordar em vir".

"A qualquer momento. Adoro ter noites de folga da cozinha." Eu disse a ele levemente com uma risada. "Sério, tudo que você precisa fazer é pedir".

Edward sorriu de volta.

Eu espelhei o seu sorriso e subi as escadas da varanda para a porta da frente.

Com minha mão na maçaneta, percebi que não tinha ouvido os passos de Edward caindo sobre a madeira atrás de mim.

Eu me virei para vê-lo ainda parado ao pé da escada, olhando-me silenciosamente.

"Você quer entrar?" Perguntei a ele, de repente e nervosamente insegura.

Eu não tinha visto Edward desde a noite em que ele tinha me segurado no quarto frio, mas antes disso ele havia passado quase todas as noites na casa da fazenda. Tinha se tornado quase confortável, quase suportável vê-lo todas as manhãs e desejar-lhe uma boa noite todas as noites. Eu tinha quase chegado ao ponto onde eu não precisava me debruçar sobre nada do que sua presença na minha vida poderia significar que não fosse exatamente o que era.

Sua presença.

Depois que eu havia descoberto sobre o túmulo do meu filho, depois das velhas feridas terem sido violentamente e sem piedade reabertas, Edward tinha se mantido na cidade sem eu dizer uma palavra. Ele entendeu perfeitamente que eu precisava de espaço e tempo, sem falar ou pedir a ele.

Senti-me tola agora em assumir que, quebrando o silêncio, poderíamos voltar a qualquer coisa que a nossa relação tinha sido.

Com um pouco mais de verdade e um pouco mais de força.

"Acho que vou voltar para a cidade", Edward disse baixinho, embora fosse perfeitamente claro.

Imediatamente senti minhas bochechas inundarem com cor, minha mente sendo cheia de forma semelhante com cada cenário em que eu tinha feito algo errado.

Dito alguma coisa.

Pensado alguma coisa.

"Será que eu...?"

Edward balançou a cabeça imediatamente, dando um passo em frente para o primeiro degrau quando ele olhou para mim implorando. "Eu só acho que minha mãe provavelmente está esperando por mim. A escola está acontecendo de novo, sabe?" Ele balançou a cabeça com um pequeno sorriso triste. "Desesperada para ouvir como foi o meu encontro".

Minha respiração ficou presa na minha garganta, tolamente.

"Então isso foi um encontro?" Respirei com uma risada estrangulada.

"Bella..." Edward gentilmente repreendeu, ainda sorrindo.

Retornei o seu sorriso, um aceno de mão indicando que eu estava o provocando.

Eu podia ouvir suas palavras claramente do início da noite.

Todas as coisas que queríamos dizer um ao outro e todas as coisas que não fizemos.

Todos os sentimentos complicados que fizeram tal simples esperança impossível.

_Isso é um jantar._

Nada.

Um ato de perdão que foi um passo longo demais.

Edward deve ter visto alguma coisa no meu rosto porque ele subiu até a varanda e ficou no mesmo nível que eu, sua expressão tão dolorosamente compassiva que eu queria me afastar.

Eu queria escancarar a porta e trancá-lo para fora.

Eu não poderia.

As mãos de Edward estenderam, vindo para descansar suavemente sobre os meus braços nus. Seus dedos queimando a minha pele, arrepios subindo contra o calor e o frio ao seu redor.

Suavemente, calmamente, Edward se inclinou para frente e pressionou um beijo lento em minha bochecha esquerda.

Depois outro, na minha direita.

Minhas mãos levantaram por vontade própria e seguraram seus braços enquanto ele segurou os meus, mais apertado.

Segurando-o para mim.

Ele nunca se moveu para trás, nunca se afastou.

Sua respiração estava quente no meu queixo, meu pescoço, meu ombro enquanto eu estava completamente imóvel, segurando a minha. Ficamos parados por vários momentos, nossas bochechas apenas um sopro de distância e nossas mãos agarrando um ao outro cuidadosamente.

De repente, suas mãos apertaram e eu só tive tempo para desenhar uma única respiração ofegante antes de a sua boca cobrir a minha.

Fiquei congelada por apenas um momento de surpresa antes que eu respondesse aos seus lábios, quentes e necessitados contra os meus. Cada beijo gentil de perdão e amizade e amor que veio antes deste foi limpo da minha mente até que tudo o que restava era a necessidade de continuar. As mãos de Edward deslizaram até a minha cintura ao mesmo tempo em que a minha agarrou sua camisa, dedos pressionando em seu peito com força suficiente para machucar.

Contra o seu beijo eu sentia cada uma das minhas máscaras sendo rasgadas de mim, caindo porque talvez eu não precisasse mais delas. Não enquanto Edward estava me beijando. Havia um prazer torturante em derrubar todas as minhas defesas, em reconhecer que um único momento poderia se esticar até o infinito no segundo em que nós o deixarmos. E quanto mais torturante seria porque tudo o que eu tinha feito era defesa? E quanto mais prazer haveria?

O beijo de Edward era frenético, seus lábios fortes e maravilhosos, empurrando tão fortes contra mim, como se ele pensasse que isso não estava realmente acontecendo. Todos os nossos anos de casamento, toda a luxúria e paixão que ele sentia por mim, e nenhum dos seus toques tinha feito todo o meu corpo ganhar vida como fez naquele momento.

E no segundo que eu pensei isso, no segundo que eu tive certeza que eu só poderia estar viva desse jeito, Edward afastou sua boca.

Terminando tão abruptamente como começou.

Sua respiração estava pesada no meu rosto, seus olhos ainda fechados e apertados quando eu olhei para ele.

Edward abaixou a cabeça para o meu ombro, pressionando seus lábios contra meu pescoço novamente e novamente.

Lento desta vez, e lânguido.

Inseguro.

"O que eu estou fazendo?" Eu o ouvi sussurrar, implorando e seus lábios arrastando pela minha pele.

"Você está me beijando." Eu o lembrei, sem fôlego, impotente. Uma das minhas mãos serpenteando através dos seus braços para envolver em torno do seu pescoço, roçando levemente seu cabelo. "Por favor, não pare".

Eu o senti tomar uma respiração profunda e trêmula contra mim. Fechei meus olhos e deixei a minha própria cabeça cair para que a nossa pele escovasse uma contra a outra quando ele se afastou de mim.

Dos meus braços.

Eu me senti mais fria do que eu já estive.

"Bella." Ele disse meu nome, sua voz forte, mas não sem afetacão. "Eu não posso fazer isso. Eu não..."

Eu podia ouvi-lo lutando e olhei para cima a tempo de vê-lo correr a mão pelo cabelo nervosamente. Ele não estava evitando o meu olhar, no entanto. Em vez disso, ele estava olhando para mim como ele nunca olhou antes. Havia tantas emoções em seu rosto, mas entre elas tudo que eu podia ver mais claramente era o lamento.

E medo.

Não importa o que ele disse sobre me compreender, ou me perdoar, ele sempre estaria com medo de mim.

Porque eu era aquela que sempre poderia machucá-lo mais.

Eu tinha que fazer a pergunta.

Era impossível não fazê-la, não quando ele estava olhando para mim como se eu fosse o único demônio no mundo que tinha sido deixado para ele lutar.

Haveria apenas uma razão para isso.

"Você ainda me ama?" Minha voz estava quase inaudível, mas meus olhos nunca vacilaram dele.

Ele me ouviu.

Eu observei seu rosto inteiro cair e me preparei para a sua resposta antes que ele estendesse os braços em sinal de rendição.

Ele balançou a cabeça, tão triste.

"Como eu poderia ainda amar você?"

Sua voz mostrava tanta angústia quanto eu sentia quando as lágrimas ameaçaram cair. Eu engoli rapidamente e forte, querendo que elas voltassem. Ele podia ver. Ele deu um passo em minha direção, uma mão se levantando para me confortar, mas ele parou pouco antes do contato.

Ele não podia me tocar.

Virei minhas costas para ele, mordendo meu lábio até que eu senti o gosto de cobre.

"Bella..." Eu o ouvi começar e terminar, sem saber o que dizer.

Fui até a porta e girei a maçaneta rapidamente, puxando-a aberta.

Edward não disse nada para me parar.

Entrei e bati a porta rapidamente atrás de mim. Assim como eu deveria ter feito antes. Com um sopro trêmulo, eu exalei e todo o meu corpo enfraqueceu e eu caí no chão. Meu vestido esticou e subiu em torno de mim, escondendo minhas pernas moles.

Respirei fundo, esperando que as lágrimas viessem.

Houve silêncio.

Por um momento eu quase esperei ouvir uma batida.

Esperei por ela ou por passos e escutei minha própria respiração com as costas pressionada contra a porta.

Em vez disso, ouvi um estalo de madeira, levemente abafado. Uma maldição baixa. Eu me levantei lentamente e me virei para olhar pela janela. Edward estava parado, testa contra o corrimão, segurando sua mão direita. Eu podia ver seus dedos esfolados, a marca no pilar onde ele tinha batido.

Em protesto.

Sua respiração estava vindo profunda e firme, como a minha.

Eu não conseguia desviar o olhar.

Ele ficou parado por um momento antes de se virar, sem olhar para a casa ou para a janela onde eu estava, e caminhou rapidamente para o seu carro. Ele puxou a porta e a bateu atrás dele, sua boca movendo-se silenciosamente, seu rosto tão corado.

Eu observei quando ele jogou o carro em marcha à ré antes de chicotear ao redor e entrar em alta velocidade na rodovia.

Sendo perseguido por um fantasma.

Ou uma memória.

Quando ele se foi, eu permaneci.

Descansei minha cabeça contra o vidro frio da janela e olhei para fora na noite.

Sem luzes eu podia ver a linda forma escura da terra.

Era exatamente a mesma de quando eu tinha ido embora.

Só que agora, quando olhei para ela, eu pude sentir o beijo de Edward zunindo por todo o meu corpo.

Eu nunca tinha sentido nada parecido.

Porque em toda a minha vida eu só tinha me deixado amar um homem.

E ele era a pessoa errada.

* * *

**Nota da Irene:**

_Bem... bem... agora que ela descobre que o ama, descobre que ele não a ama mais. Será que isso é verdade? Será que depois de tudo isso ele não consegue mais amá-la? Meu coração está partido. Preciso do outro capítulo. Vamos torcer para que ele não demore a ser postado. Ahhhh... quero gritar!_

_Meninas, amanhã teríamos **First & Ten**, mas a Ju avisou que vai viajar a trabalho e só poderá me mandar na terça pela manhã, então teremos um capítulo extra de **Songbird** para compensar. O que vcs acham?_

_Bem, eu e a Lay conseguimos terminar os primeiros 15 capítulos da fic e resolvemos fazer um desafio: A cada 50 reviews por semana, vcs ganham um capítulo extra de **Songbird**! \o/_

_Vejo vcs por lá amanhã e terça em **First & Ten**._

_**Ju**, obrigado pelo carinho e dedicação. Obrigada por corrigir nossas burradas!  
_


	42. A Ligação

**Capítulo 41 - A Ligação**

Coloquei o telefone no balcão, devagar e com cuidado para não fazer nenhum som. Minha cabeça já estava cheia de ruídos e cantarolando, o ruído branco estático circundando cada movimento. Eu não tinha certeza se poderia lidar com o clique que tinha me desconectado da voz do outro lado também.

Minha mão estava espalmada contra a parede, apoiando-me nos meus pés.

Meu estômago revirou, lançando-se violentamente e, por um momento, eu pensei que vomitaria. Em seguida eu estava sufocando. Então, respirando muito rápido e forte.

Eu sabia que a névoa de pânico estava se envolvendo em torno de mim, estrangulando.

Eu não decidi conscientemente ligar para ele, mas minhas mãos voltaram ao telefone como se eu nunca o tivesse tocado antes, perfurando o seu número, sem considerar qualquer outra coisa. Havia apenas um pensamento, consumindo-me e dirigindo cada respiração que lutava contra a dor e medo: _Edward saberá o que fazer._

Direto para a caixa de mensagens, exatamente como tinha sido a manhã toda.

Era a terceira vez que eu tinha tentado ligar para ele, falar com ele, e ele não tinha atendido nem uma vez. Esta manhã isso tinha me preocupado, me frustrado, me feito sentir insegura.

Agora, eu me sentia vazia sem a voz dele.

Sem vontade e de uma distância nebulosa eu podia entender por que ele não estava respondendo às minhas ligações.

Parecia tão irrelevante, mas a parte de mim que ainda respondia à razão sabia que ainda era relevante para ele. Talvez a coisa mais relevante em seu mundo agora. Imagens da última noite, do jantar e depois, foram puxadas lentamente atrás dos meus olhos.

Tão longe e apenas horas antes.

Havia apenas a menor vibração no meu estômago enquanto eu recordava a sensação inebriante dos seus lábios desesperados contra os meus. Onde antes eu tinha me esvaziado e torturado, repetindo a cada segundo, agora estava abafado sob o condutor do telefone, caído de volta à base.

Eu conhecia sua fuga e eu entendia.

Virei-me e fiz meu caminho até a porta da frente, mal olhando para onde meus pés pousavam. Ouvi os passos contra a madeira da varanda, contra o cascalho da entrada da garagem e notei vagamente que o ar tinha uma mordida fria nele, ensolarado, mas afastando o verão. Abri a porta da minha caminhonete, colocando em ré, e fiz meu caminho para a estrada, tudo em um movimento fluido.

Automática e não realmente sentindo alguma coisa.

Eu queria sentir preocupação por todas as maneiras que ele certamente estava se atormentando, eu queria sentir remorso por colocá-lo em uma situação impossível, eu queria dar a ele cada centímetro de espaço e tempo que ele precisasse de mim.

Mas tudo que eu sentia era o conhecimento implacável e intransigente de que eu precisava chegar até ele.

_Encontre-o,_ cada parte de mim gritava.

Eu não sentia nada além disso.

Pressionei meu pé um pouco mais forte contra o pedal do acelerador antigo e disparei diretamente como uma faca na estrada.

Eu não podia ir mais devagar.

**~O o O ~**

"Edward está aqui?"

As sobrancelhas de Esme subiram ligeiramente em surpresa, um sorriso tocando os cantos da sua boca enquanto ela abria a porta para mim, rapidamente desaparecendo com um breve olhar para o meu rosto.

"Não, ele não está." Ela respondeu, olhando em volta rapidamente com preocupação. Então ela estava estendendo sua mão para chamar-me, seus dedos ondulando gentilmente ao redor do meu ombro, deslizando pelas minhas costas para me guiar. "Bella, o que há de errado?"

Entrei na casa, a mesma sensação de dormência me segurando. Meu toque breve de esperança de que Edward estivesse perto diminuiu contra a bondade no olhar da sua mãe.

"Eu só... eu preciso encontrá-lo." Eu disse a ela baixinho, incapaz ou sem vontade de falar mais do que isso.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

Eu tinha certeza de que a expressão no meu rosto era resposta suficiente, porque ela estava suspirando e preocupada e gentilmente me empurrando em uma cadeira na sala de estar.

Eu queria responder.

Ou, eu não queria ser rude.

"Diga-me." Ela ordenou baixinho.

Seus olhos estavam fixos nos meus, incitando-me a falar, emprestando-me a sua força. Eu podia vê-la se preparando para tirar a dor do que quer que eu tenha a dizer.

Eu não podia contar para ela.

Não era possível falar as palavras.

Cada canto da minha mente estava inundado com imagens de sangue e lençóis brancos e o cheiro enjoativo e limpo dos hospitais.

Faróis queimando e se aproximando, cegando com a sua velocidade.

Estilhaços de vidro, belos cacos claros cortando a pele frágil.

Quebrando tão profundamente.

Eu não sabia como formar palavras em torno das visões em minha mente. Eu não sabia como dizer a ela o que tinha acontecido sem arrastá-la para baixo para a minha escuridão. Eu não sabia como pedir apoio sem forçar sua piedade, força sem mostrar fraqueza.

Esme tinha estendido sua mão e pegado a minha, sentando na cadeira perto de mim, inclinando-se atentamente.

Eu pisquei.

Engoli.

"Acho que a parte mais difícil de tudo isso tem sido... _ele._" Eu sussurrei.

Foi o máximo que eu consegui, mergulhando de volta ao passado.

Rosalie me segurando em frente a árvore, Edward me segurando durante a noite.

Meus próprios braços, sempre vazios.

Isso tinha consumido meus pensamentos por mais de uma semana, tão fresco em minha mente agora. Torcido com aquele telefonema, atado pela dor complexa.

O toque de Esme em mim apertou.

Não houve necessidade de esclarecer de quem eu quis dizer.

"Sempre será." Ela disse com um pequeno aceno, compreendendo e dando força.

Eu expirei longa e irregularmente.

Quatro anos em meu passado e isso ainda era - sempre seria - tudo sobre aquele menininho.

O filho que eu matei.

"Você conhece aquele velho ditado? O que não te mata te fortalece?" Minha voz estava nivelada agora, e por isso sem emoção. Era a única maneira de mantê-la estável. Falar as palavras do momento em que a revelação me atingiu, sem demora, era a única maneira de mantê-las saindo de minha boca. "É uma mentira".

Baixei os olhos de Esme finalmente, concentrando-me em nossas mãos.

Eu não tinha percebido que eu estava segurando a mão dela também, e bem apertada.

"Tudo o que já aconteceu comigo na minha vida... deixou-me mais fraca." Falei as palavras quase em um sussurro. "No único momento em que era importante que eu fosse verdadeiramente forte, eu não consegui ser. Eu não consegui fazer isso. Eu não consegui vê-lo. Não consegui..."

Eu parei, engolindo em seco. Então novamente. E mais uma vez.

Engasgando com o caroço se formando em minha garganta, forçando novamente a queimação.

Olhei para cima por um momento, por entre meus cílios, e vi a tristeza nos olhos de Esme.

Ela podia ouvir claramente o espaço na frase, um espaço em branco que eu não conseguia preencher.

"Eu fugi, em vez disso." Terminei vagamente. "Forcei Edward a fugir também".

Esme suspirou, balançando sua cabeça, inclinando-se para mais perto.

Ela não podia chegar perto o suficiente.

Então, ela estava ajoelhada no chão ao meu lado, nossas mãos ainda entrelaçadas juntas apertadas e quase desesperadas.

"Eu não acho que você fugiu porque você era fraca." Esme disse calmamente. "Você sente, Bella. Você sente tudo muito mais forte do que a maioria das pessoas. E perdê-lo...?"

Ela deixou a questão pendurada, porque ela não precisava dizer o resto.

_A perda final, a que me quebrou até meu núcleo._

Eu exalei rapidamente.

Era muito.

Muito grande.

Eu estava com tanto medo de olhar para ela novamente, mas ela estava abaixo de mim, encontrando meus olhos baixos com uma expressão que não falava além de amor. Um amor que eu não merecia, nunca tinha merecido. Eu roubei seu filho dela, eu roubei seus preciosos anos juntos. Dela, e de Carlisle.

Anos de miséria que nunca poderiam ser devolvidos ou compensados.

E, ainda assim, ela permanecia ajoelhada diante de mim, prendendo-me a ela.

"Seja o que for." Ela disse com confiança, "Eu não acho que você vá fugir disso dessa vez".

Sentei-me perfeitamente imóvel, como se eu tivesse levando uma surra.

Eu sentia como se tivesse.

Então ela deu um pequeno sorriso e assentiu apenas ligeiramente.

"Você é tão forte." Sua voz era pura, acreditando no que ela disse com cada centímetro dela.

Eu queria tanto ver o que ela via quando ela olhava para mim, ver o mundo como ela o via. Ver o amor e a compreensão onde quer que ela olhasse.

Eu não poderia, no entanto.

Suas palavras eram como socos sendo lançados, enegrecendo meu corpo.

Porque eu ainda não tinha me acostumado a isso - alguém dizendo que me amava em voz alta.

Doloroso e tão maravilhoso.

"Diga-me o que está acontecendo, Bella. Diga-me o que aconteceu".

Eu não merecia o seu amor, mas meu tempo aqui me ensinou que talvez eu pudesse encontrar um lugar onde eu merecesse.

E sempre, sempre, começava com as palavras.

Eu balancei a cabeça lentamente e, palma com palma com a primeira mãe que eu já tinha conhecido, comecei a falar.

**~O o O ~**

Rosalie sentou ao meu lado no sofá em sua sala de estar.

Eu tinha parado de falar há muito tempo, as palavras tinham derramado de mim como tinham feito com Esme. Tão simples. Senti o peso saindo de cima de mim cada vez que eu falava. O abraço e lágrimas e a preocupação de Esme me fizeram sentir estranhamente segura. Da mesma forma que eu me senti quando Rosalie ligou a televisão quando eu terminei, sem dizer uma palavra.

Seu rosto estava pálido, seu braço estava pressionado levemente contra o meu braço, mas aquelas eram as únicas indicações de que ela tinha ouvido o que eu tinha dito a ela.

Edward não estava em sua casa também.

Ela não tinha ouvido falar dele.

Ela não sabia onde ele estava.

Ainda assim, eu disse a ela tudo sem ela perguntar. Porque eu precisava que ela soubesse - me conhecesse e conhecesse a minha vida. Ela tinha que pensar o pior de mim, ela _conhecia _o pior de mim e, ainda assim, ela estava sentada ao meu lado.

Uma inabalável aceitação.

Rosalie mudou de canais em silêncio.

Eu não acho que ela estivesse realmente assistindo.

Ela deve ter dado atenção a algo porque, eventualmente, ela parou e colocou o controle remoto suavemente ao seu lado, ao meu lado.

Eu poderia desligá-la se eu quisesse.

Com esse pequeno gesto, eu me forcei a voltar para o programa que ela tinha escolhido.

Eu quase ri no meu choque quando percebi o que ela tinha escolhido.

Era uma reprise de um programa ao vivo.

Um terrível e maldoso programa onde as pessoas são forçadas a ficar em cima do palco e elas têm que dizer a verdade sobre questões muito pessoais. Na frente das pessoas que elas amam, na frente de uma plateia, na frente da nação.

Eu já tinha visto isso antes, uma vez.

Eu tinha odiado cada segundo perverso disso.

Fixei meu olhar nele agora, ouvindo as perguntas enquanto ficavam cada vez mais desagradáveis, mais grosseiras.

Pessoas desmoronando em rede nacional, para o mundo ver.

"Você já assistiu a este programa?" Rosalie perguntou de repente, sua voz tão calma e uniforme. Apenas casualmente interessada.

"Eu já assisti." Eu disse a ela com sinceridade. "Em Nova York. Eu não prestei muita atenção".

Rosalie assentiu, compreendendo.

Então, "Eu acho que isso é a coisa mais linda no mundo".

Eu me virei para encará-la de forma abrupta, surpresa e incapaz de esconder isso.

"Desculpe-me?" Eu tentei esconder a incredulidade e o julgamento da minha voz.

Eu não sei o quanto eu fui bem sucedida.

Rosalie não pareceu notar.

Ela apenas deu de ombros.

"Pense nisso: ir na televisão e ser questionada se você é forte o suficiente para ser exatamente quem você é, não importa o que eles joguem em você." Ela ainda não olhou para mim. "Eu acho que é lindo".

Ficamos em silêncio então.

Senti meu coração martelando, minha cabeça pulsando, com todas as milhares de coisas que eu queria dizer. Todas as razões para que esse programa fosse total e completamente depravado.

Pessoas vendendo segredos por dinheiro.

Os anunciantes lucrando com o constrangimento deles, e as pessoas que amavam assisti-lo.

As vaias do público como um coliseu romano.

Nada disso tinha a ver com o que Rosalie tinha dito.

Essa simples declaração ficou na parte de trás da minha cabeça enquanto eu continuei a assistir.

Em vez do gozo doentio do público derivado da dor dos outros, concentrei-me nas pessoas no palco.

Em suas palavras.

E eu comecei a ver.

Esse programa não tinha um único momento da vida real e verdadeira.

Mas quanto mais eu assistia, mais eu quase desejava que não fosse verdade.

Não era sobre a ética ou a moral ou os juízos de valor da sociedade, era sobre o que era real e verdadeiro e o que as pessoas desejavam que fosse ou não verdadeiro. Era um túnel de vento e um furacão e as pessoas naquele palco deveriam ficar sentadas imóveis ali, não importa o quê acontecesse, e apenas serem honestas.

Simplesmente estarem completamente nuas.

Não importa o quão ruim fosse, cada coisa terrivelmente assustadora que eles já tivessem feito, talvez eles fossem questionados sobre isso, e quer fosse verdade ou uma mentira, a plateia inteira assistindo - e eu e Rosalie – saberia a resposta.

Mesmo se eles não respondessem , nós saberíamos.

Havia algo de muito masoquista sobre isso e algo realmente desagradável sobre assistir. Mas o pensamento de estar no palco e expondo cada momento de falsidade, cada mentira que eu já tinha dito, sobre os outros ou sobre mim?

Senti como se fosse eu ali no palco, eu literalmente começaria a brilhar.

"Eu sentirei sua falta, Bella".

A voz de Rosalie puxou-me de volta à realidade abruptamente, e levou-me um momento para processar suas palavras.

Olhei para ela, surpreendida mais uma vez.

Ela era diferente de qualquer pessoa.

Ela ainda estava olhando, imóvel, para a televisão.

"O que você quer dizer?" Eu perguntei, minha voz tremendo um pouco de uma emoção nervosa.

"Você está indo embora." Ela disse simplesmente, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

"Eu não..."

Fiz uma pausa.

Eu não tinha sequer considerado meu próximo ponto de ação, o que aconteceria depois que eu encontrasse Edward. Desde o telefonema, ele tinha sido o único futuro que eu tinha sido capaz de esperar. Tão longe e mais distante.

Obriguei-me a considerar agora.

Porque eu tinha que fazer isso.

E Rosalie sabia o que eu decidiria, para onde minhas próximas ações me levariam, antes de eu sequer soubesse que _havia_ uma próxima.

"Sim. Eu estou." Minha voz estava tão calma, tão verdadeira.

"Eu soube no momento em que você me contou o que aconteceu".

Ela sabia, é claro que ela sabia.

Rosalie via as coisas que as pessoas normais não conseguiam, não podiam, porque ela vivia em um mundo onde a verdade era a única coisa que existia. Enquanto eu tinha sido mutilada pelas mentiras, ela não tinha sido capaz de me ver. Eu tinha mostrado a ela que por trás de cada máscara que eu já tinha usado, eu ainda existia. E ela tinha me mostrado que o ponto inteiro de ser um humano é entrando e se mantendo em um estado onde você é forte o suficiente para viver sem nenhuma mentira.

"Você é linda, Rosalie." Eu disse a ela suavemente.

Finalmente, ela se virou para mim.

Lágrimas trilhavam lindamente pelas suas bochechas. Ela estava olhando para mim com um amor tão desesperado e doloroso como ela tinha olhado para Edward quando tínhamos chegado em Hartsel. Lançando-se para fora da varanda e nos braços dele.

Ela sorriu para mim, dolorida.

"Tão bonita quanto esse programa inútil?" Ela perguntou com um riso leve.

O programa inútil era como lágrimas dissolvidas diante dos olhos dele, onde as pessoas - por apenas um momento - eram tão honestas como ela sempre tinha sido.

O programa inútil que enunciava cada momento da minha vida desde que eu tinha chegado até aqui.

Desde que eu a tinha conhecido.

Minha respiração estremeceu.

"Oh, sim." Eu sussurrei.

**~O o O ~**

"Lamento perder você, Bella." Mike, amável como sempre, soltou-me do seu abraço pesaroso com um suspiro. "Você fez um trabalho muito bom aqui".

Nenhuma palavra perguntando por que eu tinha que ir, por que era tão imediato, e eu percebi que a tortura da sua bondade era uma negociação justa por não ser forçada a responder perguntas sobre a minha demissão e partida repentina.

Um olhar no meu rosto deve ter dito a ele o que ele não queria saber.

Olhei em volta mais uma vez para os corredores coloridos, alegres e organizados e amigáveis. Eu sentiria falta desta loja, o lugar onde eu tinha descoberto que eu era mais do que nada. Que eu poderia ter um lugar no mundo que não pertencesse a ninguém além de mim.

Eu tinha trabalhado duro aqui, eu tinha feito o que eu tinha a intenção de fazer. Eu tinha aprendido a ser independente. Eu tinha ganhado um salário. Eu tinha sido responsável por algo diferente do que eu e minha própria vida.

E, no final, não foi suficiente.

Não foi o suficiente para eu me sentir como se eu algum dia me igualasse a Edward, salvando vidas com as suas mãos. Não foi o suficiente para Edward sentir como se eu realmente fosse independente, que eu poderia até me sustentar. Não foi o suficiente para fazê-lo me amar.

Não foi o suficiente para me manter aqui.

"Bella?"

Eu me virei para a voz familiar, meus olhos arregalados de surpresa quando Jasper deu um passo em minha direção.

Por um momento breve e paralisante, eu pensei que ele tinha vindo me procurar. Que Esme, ou Rosalie, tivessem dito alguma coisa. Um medo irracional, assim que vi uma cesta pendurada casualmente no seu braço, notavelmente sobrecarregada com os alimentos.

"Você e Alice só fazem compras uma vez por mês?" Eu perguntei com uma risada involuntária, surpreendendo-me quando sinalizei para a quantidade de comida que ele estava comprando.

Eu soube instantaneamente, pela expressão em seu rosto, que ele ainda não tinha sequer ouvido a minha risada, ou a minha pergunta provocativa.

Tudo o que ele tinha ouvido era a minha conversa com Mike.

Ou parte dela.

Senti-me empalidecer levemente quando os olhos de Jasper queimaram nos meus, curiosidade e preocupação deixando-me tensa.

Ele olhou para Mike rapidamente e, com um sorriso amigável que não chegou a atingir seus olhos, ele colocou sua cesta no balcão. Mike balançou a cabeça para ele em resposta e começou a pegar as compras rapidamente.

Sem dizer uma palavra para me obrigar a ficar, eu fiquei ao lado de Jasper enquanto ele esperava Mike ensacar seus itens, enquanto ele pagava.

Todo educado, mas havia uma tensão silenciosa que me manteve enraizada no chão ao lado dele.

Outro adeus que eu não poderia ir embora sem dar.

Peguei algumas das suas sacolas do balcão quando ele se virou para sair, ajudando-o a levá-las para fora.

Mike sorriu para mim com tristeza e acenou.

Eu não tinha falado muito, mas eu pensei que ele sabia que talvez essa seria a última vez que ele me veria.

Eu sabia com certeza.

Segui Jasper para a pouca claridade.

"Você está saindo do seu emprego?" Apenas Jasper poderia fazer tal pergunta sem uma pitada de acusação.

_Verifique esses fatos._ _Eles são verdadeiros?_

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda e trêmula, sem nunca perceber o quanto este adeus em particular seria difícil. Não entendendo o que Jasper significava para mim – através de Alice, através dos cavalos, através de Edward.

"Sim, eu estou".

Eu podia ver a questão se formando nos olhos de Jasper. O quanto ele não conseguia - não podia - me entender. Sobre as minhas decisões. Sobre quem eu era e o que eu estava fazendo com essa vida que os outros com quem ele se importava haviam trabalhado tão duro para tornar melhor. _Por _mim.

E agora eu era uma desertora.

Antes que ele pudesse perguntar por que em voz alta, em uma voz que eu sabia que não podia esconder seus pensamentos, perguntei a ele abruptamente, "Você sabe onde Edward está?"

Jasper piscou duas vezes, em seguida, analisou a questão com calma.

"Não." Ele disse com um pequeno aceno de cabeça. "Você ligou para ele?"

"Ele não atende." Eu disse a ele calmamente quando chegamos ao seu carro.

Jasper destravou o porta-malas e, juntos, colocamos as sacolas dentro, cuidadosamente dispostas de forma a não escorregar.

"Tenho certeza que ele vai ligar de volta para você." As palavras, o tom, eram casuais. Mas os olhos de Jasper estavam trancados em mim quando ele disse isso. Ele sabia que algo estava acontecendo, ele podia sentir meu pânico, ou o meu medo, ou meu sofrimento.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Eu não tenho".

Jasper se endireitou, fechando o porta-malas e virando-se para mim. Sua postura era confiante, curiosa, desconfiada. Mas quando falou, sua voz era tão gentilmente baixa.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

Eu queria gritar, cair aos meus pés, bater meus punhos contra o chão em frustração. Eu queria contar-lhe tudo, trazê-lo à minha confiança como Esme e Rosalie.

Ainda assim, nem mesmo elas sabiam _por_ _que_ Edward estava me evitando.

_Tudo aconteceu de uma vez,_ eu queria gritar para ele.

Perguntei-me como Jasper reagiria.

Eu não sabia o suficiente sobre ele para prever seus movimentos, para dizer a ele tudo o que estava se passando na minha mente e esmagando através do meu sangue.

"Ele me beijou na noite passada." Eu disse finalmente, sem saber se Jasper saberia o significado dessa ação; o quanto ele sabia sobre o casamento dos seus vizinhos.

A pequena amiga quebrada da sua esposa e o pequeno filho quebrado de Carlisle.

Jasper ficou em silêncio contra a minha confissão.

O silêncio pareceu implicar que ele sabia mais do que eu poderia ter imaginado.

Ele não pareceu surpreso.

"Ele sempre atende ao telefone." Eu continuei, segurando meus braços para fora, impotente.

Ele _nem_ sempre atende ao telefone.

Antes de eu aceitá-lo como certo, antes de eu quebrá-lo e implorar pelo seu perdão e levá-lo para o fundo. Antes de eu torcer toda a emoção que ele tinha por mim, antes de eu mutilar seu amor além de todo reconhecimento.

Antes de ele ter vergonha de ainda me querer.

Porque, no final, foi nisso que o seu silêncio se resumiu.

Ossos desencapados.

Se ele me quisesse depois de tudo, era contra a sua vontade - e ele se odiava por isso.

"Ele ligará." Jasper disse calmamente, mas com certeza. "Seja paciente".

Por alguma razão, suas palavras me acalmaram por um instante. Considerar o mundo através da visão lenta e fácil de Jasper. Onde tudo o que era para ser se tornaria realidade, onde tudo aconteceria em seu próprio tempo. Havia conforto em pensar que cada ação era simplesmente uma onda no oceano, desfraldando e rolando, sem parar e inevitável.

"Ele não me ama mais." Eu disse suavemente.

Surpresa registrou no rosto de Jasper pela primeira vez desde que ele tinha entrado na loja.

Novamente, fiquei imaginando o quanto ele sabia.

"Você quer que ele a ame?" Ele perguntou, suas sobrancelhas levantadas, seu tom ainda tão amável.

"Eu só quero que ele ligue." Eu insisti.

"Dê tempo a ele".

Olhei para os meus pés, meu rosto corando com agonia. Eu queria tanto dar tempo a Edward, todo o tempo que ele precisasse, todo o tempo que ele merecia, todo o tempo do mundo. Eu queria que ele descobrisse a si mesmo, tivesse certeza, considerasse, se importasse. Para guardar bem seu coração, tão ferozmente. Assim como eu havia lhe ensinado a fazer.

Impossível.

"Eu não tenho tempo." Eu sussurrei, minhas mãos se torcendo juntas.

"O que você quer dizer?"

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda.

"Estou indo embora, Jasper".

"Indo embora?" Jasper piscou, confuso mais uma vez.

"Assim que eu puder." Eu disse a ele com um firme aceno de cabeça. "Eu preciso dizer a ele..."

"Você precisa dizer a Alice." As palavras de Jasper me cortaram abruptamente. Elas eram incrivelmente afiadas. Ainda cheias de preocupação, com empatia, mas de repente afiadas.

Não abrindo nada para discussão.

"Sim".

Engoli em seco, considerando essa despedida em especial que eu ainda tinha que dar.

A dor aguda em meu estômago voltou levemente, picando e mordendo, enquanto eu imaginava o rosto dela.

Enquanto eu imaginava minha própria vida sem ela.

Inclinei-me contra o carro de Jasper, minhas costas batendo nas janelas, minha mão correndo para puxar meu cabelo, dedos agarrando e enrijecendo dentro das mechas.

Senti o calor de Jasper ao meu lado então, seu braço estendendo a mão para apertar ao redor da minha, puxando-a gentilmente do meu cabelo. Lembrei-me de fazer a mesma coisa por Edward, uma vez. . Exceto que, ele não soltou minha mão uma vez que a tinha.

Nossos dedos entrelaçaram, como com Esme. Nossos braços tocando, como com Rosalie.

Aqui estava meu conforto, aqui estava a minha segurança.

"Eu não sei tudo o que aconteceu entre você e Edward, Bella." Jasper admitiu, soando quase arrependido.

Como se fosse sua própria culpa, como se ele não tivesse tido o tempo. Como se ele nunca tivesse me aceitado, abrigado e alimentado e me cedido seus cavalos, me cedido Alice.

Eu não podia rir, mas eu queria amargamente.

"Eu conheço Edward, no entanto, e eu acho que ele..." Jasper começou lentamente.

"Talvez você o conheça e talvez não." Eu balancei a cabeça pesarosamente. "Mas você não _me_ conhece. Você não sabe o que eu fiz".

Jasper olhou para mim por um longo tempo, em silêncio.

Então, olhando para baixo como se ele não tivesse certeza, "Eu sei sobre Nessie. Eu sei sobre o seu filho. E sobre... Jacob".

Meu estômago apertou imediatamente, dolorosamente, embora não tão dolorosamente como eu teria pensado. Nem a metade da dor, nem mesmo quando eu soube que quando ele disse aquele nome, ele não estava se referindo ao meu filho.

Ele estava se referindo ao homem.

O homem que eu tinha amado, o homem que eu poderia ainda amar apesar de mim mesma e apesar de tudo.

A sensação horrível dolorosa no meu estômago, dizendo-me que eu não estava livre, e Jasper de alguma forma sabia.

Através de Edward, ou Rosalie, ou Esme, ou Alice, ele tinha ouvido.

Ouviu e não disse nada até agora.

Eu não estava zangada com ele, nem com ninguém.

Eu de repente estava extraordinariamente agradecida.

"Jacob..." Eu respirei o nome silenciosamente, de forma significativa.

Eu sabia que se deixasse este lugar, quando eu deixasse, seria por ele que eu me encontraria.

Havia algo que me prendia a ele, algo que eu era incapaz de escapar.

Depois de tudo, eu teria que enfrentá-lo, no final.

"Houve essa coisa entre nós, eu acho que sempre esteve lá..." Eu disse a Jasper lentamente, sem saber se ele entenderia. Não me importando muito se ele não entendesse. "Essa confusão... essa faísca..."

"Você e Jacob?" Jasper esclareceu calmamente, curiosamente. Sem julgamento ou reprovação.

Eu balancei a cabeça e continuei, sem olhar para ele, "Você já viu um fio elétrico que foi derrubado no chão? A forma como faísca e dança sobre o asfalto e para quieto, então começa a faísca de novo. Era assim".

"Soa intenso." A voz de Jasper era calma, normal.

"Era." Eu concordei. "E assustador... e poderoso. E bonito." Minha voz estava coçando e minha mão suando e segurando e esmagando, meu braço pressionando e tremendo. "E eu achava que sabia o que eu teria se eu o perdesse".

"O quê?"

"Nada como isso." Eu disse suavemente, um pequeno soluço escapando com as palavras. "Uma vida aguada".

Jasper compreendeu. "Você queria a intensidade".

"Eu queria Jacob".

Eu pude sentir Jasper virar o rosto para mim, seu braço afastando, sua mão ainda na minha quando ele moveu seu corpo para longe do carro para ficar diante de mim. Com a sua outra mão, ele levantou meu queixo lentamente. Olhos azuis claros e penetrantes e honestos.

"E agora?"

Pensei em todos os momentos que passei chorando e lutando e empurrando e gritando com Edward.

O ódio e o amor se torceram e retorceram juntos.

A amarga tristeza, a felicidade muda, a esperança contaminada, a raiva intensa.

_Uma vida aguada._

"Nada aconteceu do jeito que eu pensei que seria".

Minha vida em todas as cores vivas no Colorado, cada trecho de emoção, cada bocejo de escuridão e escaldante brilho.

O polegar de Jasper acariciou delicadamente ao longo da linha da minha mandíbula.

"Edward encontrará você".

**~O o O ~**

Eu disse a Esme na ligação nas primeiras horas da manhã.

Eu disse a Rosalie que eu estava indo embora do Colorado.

Eu disse a Jasper sobre o beijo que obrigou Edward a se afastar.

Para Alice, eu disse tudo.

Sentamos lado a lado - como Rosalie no sofá, como Jasper no carro - em um fardo de feno no celeiro enquanto eu confessei.

Confessei todos os momentos do dia, cada momento da noite passada, cada momento do meu tempo em Hartsel.

Os poemas, os papéis do divórcio, a árvore e a miséria.

O beijo.

A ligação.

A busca.

A dor.

Alice ouviu tudo, em silêncio e olhos arregalados.

Imaginei-me em um palco.

_Coloque tudo para fora e você estará livre._

Quando terminei, Alice ficou em silêncio por um longo tempo.

Seus olhos estavam em suas mãos, escondendo sua expressão de mim.

Esperei pacientemente, surpresa que eu não estivesse nervosa.

Eu confiava em Alice com tudo.

"Você está realmente indo embora." Ela disse finalmente.

Não era uma pergunta.

Eu balancei a resposta, de qualquer jeito. "Assim que eu disser a Edward".

Alice olhou para mim então, seus olhos brilhando levemente. "Você tem que ir?"

Havia um desespero em sua voz que me chocou. Havia um desejo e uma necessidade, um apelo que eu estava certa que apenas eu sentia. Era inconcebível para mim que Alice precisasse de mim para qualquer coisa.

Eu esperava tristeza, talvez arrependimento.

Eu não tinha pensado que a dor se esticaria tão profundamente no lado dela.

Sempre estaria em mim.

"Eu não quero mais fugir, Alice." Eu queria que ela entendesse. "Eu não posso. Eu não vou. Eu não vou fugir de outra pessoa que eu amo".

Os olhos de Alice trancaram nos meus. "E quanto a Edward?"

Engoli a agonia que rasgou-me com a sua pergunta, engoli as palavras que eu tinha chorado para Jasper, que eu queria chorar para ela enquanto eu desviava o olhar, para baixo para o feno dourado debaixo dos meus dedos.

_Edward não me ama mais._

Em vez disso, "Ele não precisa de mim".

Ela pareceu ouvir o que não foi dito, entendendo o que estava implícito.

"Você não vai voltar?" Eu podia ouvir o tremor das lágrimas e eu não queria vê-las. Não em seus belos olhos, tão felizes e animados.

Eu a estava esmagando.

Era a única coisa que eu tinha certeza de que eu era boa, e eu estava fazendo isso com a pessoa que mais importava para mim no mundo.

Esta garota maravilhosa, forte e incrível que, de repente, era tão frágil.

Quem de repente eu estava quebrando.

"Eu..."

Eu não sabia o que dizer, como terminar, como fazê-la entender. Não parecia haver nenhuma maneira diante de mim onde eu pudesse consolá-la. Não havia palavras para explicar que eu a amava, mesmo que eu não tivesse certeza se eu algum dia seria capaz de viajar para esse lugar de novo.

Não sem Edward.

"Santana sentirá sua falta." Alice disse baixinho.

Eu podia sentir os músculos do meu rosto terem um espasmo ligeiramente, tentando se controlar.

Tentando não colapsar.

"Talvez não." Eu sussurrei com um pequeno encolher de ombros.

Ouvi Alice fungar, bem baixinho.

Eu podia ver Santana nos observando da sua tenda, orelhas curvando para frente e para trás preguiçosamente, olhos treinados em nós duas, curiosamente.

"Você sabe que é a coisa mais difícil no mundo ganhar o seu amor, Bella." Sua voz era tão suave. Falada com uma simpatia de cortar o coração que eu queria desmoronar bem naquele celeiro.

Em vez disso, eu tencionei.

Minhas pernas tremeram.

Ela tinha dito a mesma coisa sobre Santana uma vez.

Depois de um momento, ela continuou.

"É uma das coisas que eu sempre amei mais sobre você, e é uma das coisas que Edward ama sobre você, que todos nós amamos sobre você: a maneira que você ama quando você finalmente se permite, o jeito que você joga tudo que você tem nisso." Senti uma pequena mão descansando no meu ombro. Eu tremi sob o calor e prendi minha respiração quando eu a ouvi adicionar baixinho, "A maneira como você faz isso valer a pena".

Meu estômago revirou com náuseas e repleto de amor.

O mundo, como Esme o via.

"Alice, eu estou com medo".

Sem um momento mais de hesitação, senti Alice atirar-se sobre mim, contra as minhas costas, como se ela pudesse se pressionar contra ela forte o suficiente para absorver todo o peso que eu carregava.

Enroscado-se em torno de mim.

Ao redor de Isabella Cullen e de toda a dolorosa solidão e dor e raiva. A mulher calma e paciente que ela esperou tanto para ser: para ficar com Edward através de qualquer coisa, se ela apenas tivesse sido corajosa o suficiente.

Ao redor de Isabella Swan, a filha boa e forte. O espírito livre e distante de uma mulher que não poderia colocar quilômetros suficiente entre eles para acabar com sua necessidade.

Ao redor de Bella, mole como uma boneca, recostando-se contra sua amiga, sendo abraçada.

Alice conhecia o animal na gaiola, ela conhecia os tigres e os monstros em mim e não se importava. Cada coisa terrível que eu tinha feito, cada pensamento torcido que eu já tive e Alice me amava, não apesar deles, mas _por causa _deles. Pelo que eles significavam.

Porque as intenções sempre significavam algo para ela.

Eu podia senti-la me chamando de volta para o outro lado da linha, com seus braços em volta de mim, e eu quase podia sentir tudo escorrer para fora até que não havia mais nada, apenas pedaços que ela tentou desesperadamente recolher e guardar.

Com toda a força naquele minúsculo corpo feroz.

**~O o O ~**

Eu ouvi a música antes de eu o vir.

As notas fracas deslizando através da escuridão e tecendo dentro e fora do ar em torno de mim enquanto eu me aproximava da casa da fazenda lentamente.

No momento em que cheguei à varanda, reconheci vagamente a melodia.

Quando abri a porta da frente, eu tinha identificado o compositor.

Entrando no corredor e eu pude nomeá-lo como seu Concerto nº 2.

Caminhando com passos forçados no piso desenhado e luxuoso em direção à biblioteca e eu me lembrei que ele só tocava Rachmaninoff quando ele estava tenso. Batendo nas teclas pretas e brancas firmemente na estrutura de madeira, batendo nas cordas em rápida sucessão. Impossível tocar sem notável concentração, incapaz de fazer isso sem todos os músculos tensos, defensivos e rápidos.

Entrando na biblioteca, a enxurrada de articulações precisas tinha desvanecido na rapsódia suave da melodia. Ultrapassando as grandes escalas e desaparecendo em um hino simples de tirar o fôlego.

Por um momento, eu o observei acariciar as teclas agora com ternura, acalmando-as e elevando-as, balançando com toda a emoção causada pela música.

"Você veio." Eu respirei, meu corpo todo tremendo ligeiramente.

Eu sabia que ele pararia de tocar quando me ouvisse, eu estava preparada para isso, mas um vazio ainda tomou conta de mim enquanto suas mãos acalmavam.

Edward se virou rapidamente, sua surpresa evidente com a minha chegada repentina.

Assim que seus olhos encontraram os meus, o vazio foi embora.

Mas, por aquele breve momento, quando ele se virou, eu senti que não podia respirar.

Edward levantou-se do banco do piano lentamente, seus olhos em cima de mim rapidamente.

"Você está bem?" Ele me perguntou, todo examinador. "Minha mãe disse..."

Meu estômago apertou.

"O que ela disse?" Eu queria saber, nervosa.

Edward balançou a cabeça, engolindo. Eu assisti o seu pomo de Adão se mover para baixo, depois para cima. Eu vi seus olhos caírem ao chão.

Houve uma longa pausa.

"Ela disse que você precisava me ver." Ele respondeu finalmente.

Então seus olhos estavam de volta ao meu rosto, ainda procurando.

Ainda com medo.

"Você não atendia seu telefone." Minha voz estava calma, porque ele já sabia disso.

"Bella..." A voz de Edward era quase apologética quando ele deu um pequeno passo em minha direção.

Quase apologética, mas não completamente.

"Está tudo bem." Eu dei um pequeno passo para trás. "Eu entendo".

Eu sabia desde o momento em que eu tinha tentado ligar para ele esta manhã o que o seu silêncio tinha significado. Eu não tinha tido tempo de me debruçar sobre isso, de deixá-lo me torturar, mas eu ainda sabia.

Eu sabia que o beijo que tínhamos compartilhado ontem à noite tinha mudado as coisas para nós dois.

Pela primeira vez que eu conseguia me lembrar, eu tinha sido livre para soltar todas as minhas defesas.

Aquele beijo tinha rasgado todas as minhas máscaras de mim ... assim como tinha erguido todas as dele.

Ainda assim, Edward estava parado diante de mim agora, balançando sua cabeça.

Havia uma tristeza em seus olhos que eu não entendia, e uma inquietação que eu entendia.

"De alguma forma, eu duvido muito disso." Ele comentou com um sorriso sem graça.

Eu dei de ombros.

"Você não precisava me evitar".

"Eu não estava evitando você..." Edward começou, então fez uma pausa, considerando. "Eu só precisava de um pouco de tempo para pensar".

"Eu não quero falar sobre ontem à noite." Eu assegurei a ele, minha voz tão gentil, tão amável quanto eu poderia fazê-la ficar. Eu ignorei o fato de que ainda estava tremendo um pouco, esperando que Edward ignorasse isso também.

Ele não ignorou.

"Eu acho que nós temos que falar." Ele declarou firmemente, seus olhos em mim, tão teimosos.

Eu podia ver a evasão através dos seus olhos, como eu devia parecer para ele. Como ele estivesse parado, tentando chegar até mim através do seu medo, com todos os instintos de autopreservação dizendo a ele para ficar tão longe de mim quanto podia. Como, até mesmo agora, ele estava tentando me proteger, me tranquilizar.

Fazer o certo por mim, à custa de si mesmo.

"Eu estou indo embora, Edward." Eu soltei, de modo tão abrupto que eu peguei o final do seu nome em meus dentes conforme eles esmagaram contra o meu lábio.

Houve uma batida de incredulidade.

No espaço de um instante houve choque, esperança, raiva, confusão, preocupação, alívio, tudo no brilho dos seus olhos no meu rosto.

Então ele estava pisando em minha direção e eu não estava me movendo para trás.

"O quê?" Ele perguntou, surpreso, sem fôlego.

"Eu estou indo embora".

"Eu ouvi você." Houve um aumento em sua voz agora. "Onde?"

"Eu vou para casa." Eu disse a ele. Então, esclarecendo, "Para Forks".

"Bella, nós podemos falar sobre o que aconteceu." O corpo inteiro de Edward estava tenso novamente quando ele andou diretamente até mim, parando antes de me alcançar. Havia um pouco de preocupação em seu tom, mas o mais proeminente era a incredulidade.

Ele não achava que eu realmente iria.

"Nada disso significa que você tem que ir embora, que eu quero que você vá embora. Nem um pouco." Ele levantou as mãos, escovou-as levemente para baixo nos meus braços, seu cenho franzido. "Na verdade..."

"Isto não é sobre você." Eu disse, meu tom surpreendentemente afiado.

Eu puxei-me para longe dele ligeiramente, ignorando o rolamento na boca do meu estômago, o calor repentino em meus membros.

O máximo que eu tinha sentido durante todo o dia.

Desde a ligação.

Eu ficaria doente. Eu sufocaria. Eu estava respirando muito forte e muito rápido.

"Bem, é claro que eu entendo se você precisar..." Edward começou antes de notar alguma coisa em meu rosto que interrompeu suas palavras.

Senti-me tremer e eu pensei que devia estar chorando.

"Bella, o que há de errado?" Edward perguntou baixinho, pálido.

Eu toquei meus dedos levemente na minha bochecha.

Eles voltaram molhados, trêmulos.

"Eu recebi um telefonema hoje de manhã." Eu sussurrei, choramingando.

Ele não fez nenhum movimento para me tocar de novo.

"De quem?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça lentamente.

"É o meu pai, Edward." As palavras escaparam dos meus lábios, um súbito clarão diante dos meus olhos.

Edward sentado em seu escritório enquanto eu estava diante dele.

Dizendo-me que estávamos indo embora.

Porque o pai dele...

_Seu pai..._

"Ele está... houve um acidente." Eu consegui dizer através dos tremores, das lágrimas, das lembranças martelando e dividindo em minha cabeça.

Pneus e sangue e vida desmoronando ao meu redor em ruínas.

Através de tudo isso, o amor de Edward me segurando junta.

Silencioso, sem resposta, mas constante.

_Como eu ainda posso amar você?_

Mesmo quando eu o senti respirar meu nome, mesmo quando eu o senti puxar-me para a frente contra o seu peito, eu chorei de angústia.

* * *

**Nota da Irene**: _Ai ai ai... que angústia pouca, né? Eu nunca sei o que essa autora vai aprontar e estou feliz por ela ter postado. E mais: Ela postou mais um capítulo, mas postarei somente daqui a duas semanas, no dia 24, pois estou atolada de coisas e como no mês que vem eu saio de férias, minha vida está "ótima" no trabalho. Hohoho. Mas bem, o que vcs acharam? Eu só sei que quero mais "Ed e Bella"._


	43. A Viagem

**Capítulo 42 - A Viagem**

Havia um silêncio pesado no ar, sufocantemente paciente e pontuado pelo leve padrão da chuva no telhado.

Olhei para a garagem para a minha caminhonete, vermelha e com faróis em chamas através do cinza da manhã. Embalada e pronta para me levar para longe deste lugar, da casa que eu tinha construído para a casa onde nasci. Do lugar onde eu desejava ficar para o lugar onde eu ansiava por voltar. Dicotomia guerreava dentro de mim, implacável e incontestável.

Minha mão deslizou ao longo da madeira molhada do corrimão enquanto seis pessoas tranquilas se situavam em minhas costas.

Lentamente, com um profundo suspiro, eu me virei para encará-las.

Eu já tinha dito adeus, da única maneira que importava.

Este era simplesmente um cumprimento; um ritual, uma cerimônia.

Um olhar para trás.

Um último olhar.

Esme deu-me um pequeno sorriso encorajador e um passo à frente. Eu não fiquei surpresa ao sentir seus braços primeiro. Sempre primeiro. Sempre a mais disposta a amar; braços abertos e o coração do tamanho do mundo inteiro. Ela sentia sua tristeza e sua felicidade, puramente e sem medo. Seu aperto era forte em torno dos meus ombros quando ela se abaixou para me abraçar. Seu cabelo cor de bronze dourado roçou minha bochecha enquanto ela segurava-me nela.

Rosalie e Emmett se moveram juntos. Rosalie me segurou tão firmemente como Esme, mais apertado, mas foi bem rápida em dar um passo para trás. O braço de Emmett envolveu ao redor do ombro dela imediatamente, prendendo-a contra o seu lado. Apoiando-a quando seu rosto desmoronou. Eu podia ver pesar no sorriso de Emmett, no seu silêncio, mas havia ainda a felicidade. Apoio e cuidado por Rosalie, e por mim. Esperança que eu encontraria o que eu precisava, esperança que eu pudesse ajudar meu pai. Feliz por eu ter essa chance. Sempre brilhante, mesmo através da chuva.

Jasper acenou para mim sobre a cabeça de Alice, simples e calmo.

Tão silencioso.

O abraço de Alice foi todo sussurros no meu ouvido, implorando-me para ficar, implorando-me para voltar, implorando-me para nunca, jamais esquecê-la. Segurei-me bem perto dela, minhas mãos apertando suas costas, meu rosto escavando em seu ombro, esmagando. Esta garota, que me ensinou o que era amar. Amar alguém, amar a mim mesma, amar a minha vida. E a vivê-la.

Eu só podia me agarrar a ela até que ela se afastou.

Havia apenas ele, em seguida.

Prendi minha respiração quando ele veio em minha direção, observando com um coração batendo enquanto os outros entraram na casa para que pudéssemos ficar sozinhos.

Eu não queria que eles se fossem.

Eu não queria ir.

E se eu ainda precisasse deles?

Senti as pontas dos dedos dele dançando ao longo do exterior das minhas mãos, em busca de entrada. Eu virei minhas palmas das mãos ligeiramente, senti seus dedos deslizarem entre os meus. Nossas mãos pressionadas juntas entre os nossos corpos, ligando-nos fisicamente, mesmo quando ele me olhava tão profundamente.

"Você tem certeza?" Ele perguntou baixinho, muito baixinho.

Ele tinha ficado comigo a noite toda, ajudando-me a empacotar minhas coisas e perguntando de novo e de novo se eu queria que ele viesse comigo. E eu queria. Mas eu não poderia pedir isso a ele, eu não poderia colocar esse peso sobre ele. Eu queria algo dele que ele não poderia mais dar para mim, e por isso ele não poderia estar ao meu lado. Ele poderia me ajudar a empacotar minhas coisas, ele podia observar sem dizer uma palavra enquanto eu dobrava os papéis do divórcio na minha bolsa, ele poderia dizer adeus para mim na chuva. Mas ele precisava ficar livre de mim, de todo o sofrimento que eu queria forçar a ele.

Eu assenti para ele lentamente, confirmando que a minha escolha tinha sido feita.

O resto era escolha dele.

Eu levaria a caminhonete porque eu precisaria dela assim que eu estivesse lá. Eu precisaria dessa mobilidade sempre, pertencendo a mim. Eu não tinha mais medo de me mudar. Um avião seria mais rápido, um avião me levaria para Forks imediatamente. Eu não precisava de nada imediato. Eu precisava de tempo para me arrastar até lá, para observar cada centímetro de terra, cada quilômetro que eu estava estendendo entre nós.

O telefone celular de Edward estava enfiado no bolso do meu leve casaco, um presente para mim nas horas escuras da noite.

A respiração de Edward estremeceu levemente e então sua testa estava pressionada contra a minha. Nossas mãos ainda ligadas, eu fechei meus olhos contra a sensação da sua pele contra a minha. Mais íntimo do que sexo, mais casto do que um beijo.

Nós estávamos respirando o ar um do outro.

Eu não tinha certeza de quanto tempo ficamos assim, mal se tocando e sem vontade de nos afastar.

Por fim, inevitavelmente, nós nos separamos.

Caminhei até a caminhonete através da chuva, entrando rapidamente para que eu não ficasse encharcada através das horas. Bati a porta atrás de mim e, mais uma vez, tudo ficou em silêncio, exceto pela chuva e o barulho do motor. Liguei os limpadores de pára-brisa e observei por mais um momento enquanto o corpo alto de Edward ficou claro através do vidro borrado e apagado. Mais e mais.

Havia um rasgo em meu peito e na minha cabeça enquanto eu puxei o carro lentamente, nunca tirando meus olhos da figura imóvel dele.

A casa atrás dele estava iluminada e cheia com todas as pessoas que eu tinha aprendido a amar, a cultivar e perder.

Mas foi a silhueta dele - só a dele - que foi a última coisa que eu vi.

Todo o resto era a estrada aberta diante de mim.

**~ O ~**

_Edward estava ao meu lado, sua perna tocando a minha no ar sufocante do avião._

_Olhei para ele, seus dedos lentamente passando em toda a madeira lisa da pequena caixa que ele segurava._ _Era um gesto doloroso, e isso fez meu estômago virar por ver._

_Meus olhos subiram até seu rosto, mas ele estava olhando para o chão na frente dele._

_Nem dormindo, nem me vendo, nem vendo suas mãos._

_Apenas olhando._

_Sua mente em algum outro lugar, eu permiti que meus olhos caíssem sobre a caixa novamente._

_Eu não o segurei._ _Eu havia me recusado a tocá-la._ _Eu o tinha obrigado a mantê-la longe de mim, para segurá-la._ _Ele precisava mais disso do que eu._ _Ele sempre tinha precisado mais disso. E eu não pude olhar para ela, não pude tocá-la, não pude segurá-la durante os últimos dois meses enquanto tínhamos embalado todos os nossos pertences._

_Não era uma caixa._

_Tudo o que ela continha, tudo o que não sustentou._

_Meu futuro, trancado, naquelas pequenas cinzas._

_Dois meses._

_Já havia passado dois meses desde que eu tinha perdido... ele._

_Eu tinha esperado sentir mais dor, sentir um vazio que fosse mais do que físico._ _Em vez disso, simplesmente parecia como se nunca tivesse acontecido._ _Como se não tivesse sido real._ _Eu nunca o tinha visto, nunca o conheci, e assim ele nunca tinha existido._ _Ele não tinha tido sequer a chance de tentar viver._ _Simplesmente não houve força suficiente. Seu corpo, o que eu tinha dado a ele, não foi suficiente._ _E o que eu tinha feito a ele?_ _Tirado todas as chances._

_O resto tinha sido coisa de Deus._

_O que quer que isso significasse._

_Olhei pela janela do avião e perguntei-me como seria._ _Se__ria como todos os filmes glamorosos e mágicos._ _Cheia de edifícios altos e oportunidades._ _Tudo seria como eu imaginei? __Seria um lugar que eu poderia ser feliz?_ _Seria parecido com o lugar onde eu poderia construir uma nova vida e me tornar uma nova pessoa?_

_Eu pensei que estaria mais nervosa._

_Mas o que poderia assustar-me agora?_

_Nada._

_Nada, exceto aquela caixinha que Edward segurava em suas mãos._

**~ O ~**

Eu estava dirigindo há horas.

Segui a linha vermelha do mapa, olhando para ela apenas ocasionalmente para confirmar o que eu já sabia, não necessitando do GPS que Edward tinha enfiado no porta-luvas. Eu nunca tinha tido um notável senso de direção. Eu nunca tinha reclamado de uma memória impecável. Nunca me senti totalmente confiante de ler um mapa.

Mas havia algo dentro de mim, chamando-me para casa.

Puxando-me tão forte, tão forte, que tudo que eu podia fazer era acelerar e dirigir e dirigir e dirigir.

A beleza das paisagens em torno de mim era marcante, o que notei apenas levemente a cada hora, ou algo assim, enquanto elas mudavam e mudavam ao meu redor. Eu guardava as formas e cores em minha mente antes de virar os olhos para o asfalto. O alcatrão preto e linhas amarelas parecendo ser as únicas coisas no mundo, as únicas realidades físicas que poderiam prender minha atenção.

O sol estava começando a se pôr antes de eu começar a sentir a realidade do dia, a realidade do que eu estava fazendo.

Para onde eu estava indo.

Viajando, por estradas ou pelo ar, era impossível não me lembrar de voar pelo país naquele dia com Edward e tudo o que eu possuía no mundo. Algumas coisas que eu não pude. Fugindo três mil milhas para longe de tudo o que era familiar.

Porque tudo o que era familiar era o que estava me derrubando.

Tinha sido mais fácil quando Edward tinha me arrastado para o Colorado naquele trem. Eu podia lembrar vividamente da apreensão que senti quando fomos para Hartsel, sem realmente saber para onde eu estava indo. Não compreendendo por que eu estava indo. Não sabendo o que era esperado de mim. Não sabendo o que eu esperava dele, de mim mesma.

Isso não era nada de novo.

Houve desespero, o pensamento da miséria e da estagnação eram as únicas emoções que eu poderia esperar dele e para ele. Tinha sido assim durante quatro anos, por que seria diferente em outro estado? Em outra casa? _Como_ poderia ser diferente?

Eu não sabia mais nada.

Eu não conseguia imaginar nada diferente, nada que pudesse me manter lá além do mantra de que eu não estaria sozinha. Cada momento horrível era suportável porque Edward estaria lá também. Lutando para sobreviver. No silêncio e no ódio. Minha vida em miniatura.

Eu não achava que Edward algum dia quis empurrar-me para a sua família, tão duro e tão plenamente até que me tornei uma deles. Marcando suas vidas com toda a minha dor e todo o potencial de esquecer que eu já tive, que eles poderiam ajudar a despertar em mim.

Eu não acho que ele tinha me torturado a fim de me ensinar uma lição, a fim de me ajudar a merecer o amor.

Não havia nada planejado sobre o que aconteceu naquela casa.

Apenas os erros feitos por nós dois, falíveis e humanos.

Meus erros o levaram para a infelicidade, miséria, morte e raiva e angústia.

Mas seus erros me levaram a Emmett e Alice e Esme e a Rosalie no final.

Para um trabalho e um propósito e uma vida.

Para a minha liberdade, que ele deu para mim agora.

E que eu tinha sido capaz de dar a ele.

Ainda assim, eu podia sentir meu coração começando a correr, minhas mãos agarrando ao volante no desvanecimento do dia.

Conforme eu dirigia para longe dele, mais e mais, sentindo cada quilômetro tiquetaqueando sob os pneus da velha caminhonete, eu podia sentir a distância. A tensão. O... anseio.

O anseio pela pintura branca brilhante, alegre e protetora na madeira podre de cada elemento.

O anseio pelo quarto frio, tão quente no verão e belo como um prado.

O anseio pela graça angustiante daquela sepultura na árvore.

Perguntei-me se Edward voltaria para a casa agora que eu tinha ido embora.

**~ O ~**

_"Eu tenho algo especial planejado para nós em casa..." Ele disse, com tanto querer e afeto._

_Eu não queria ir para casa._

_Eu estava empolgada com as diversões da cidade, apaixonada com tudo sobre Nova York._

_Eu amava o barulho e o desconforto e o espaço e os sabores._ _Adorava as buzinas e as multidões agitadas._ _Eu amava que todas as noites, a cada minuto, houvesse algo acontecendo que poderia me distrair de qualquer tristeza ou descontentamento que eu pudesse sentir._

_Nova York anestesiava tudo._

_Até o meu primeiro aniversário de casamento._

_Edward implorou-me para ficar em casa com ele e eu tinha implorado de volta para ele, sempre sabendo que eu ganharia._

_Eu queria me arrumar._

_Eu queria ficar bonita._

_Eu queria que Edward me quisesse desesperadamente._

_Eu queria que cada homem na cidade me quisesse desesperadamente._

_Homens que não sabiam o que eu era._

Estéril.

_Quando Edward e eu saímos do nosso táxi para a calçada do lado de fora do Lincoln Center, eu parecia tudo, exceto estéril. Vestido preto abraçando as curvas e mergulhando até o fim pelos meus tornozelos até a rua._ _Um ombro totalmente nu, a parte mais importante do vestido._ _Brincos lustrosos de diamante que caíam em cascatas como cadeias cintilantes em cachoeiras para escovar em minha clavícula._

_Eu podia ver os olhares para os lados, os olhares furtivos, a admiração educada._

_Eu não conseguia ter o suficiente._

_Eu sorri brilhantemente quando entramos no prédio, cartazes brilhantes e altos para_ Don Giovanni _de Mozart colocado em cada canto do salão._

_Edward apresentou-me a um casal que ele conhecia, a esposa com quem ele trabalhava. Eles ficaram encantados ao me conhecer, eu fiquei encantada em conhecê-los. Eu me movi por todo o salão, conversando facilmente, rindo e feliz._ _Notei que a minha leveza afetou Edward, sorrisos pequenos puxando seus lábios de vez em quando._ _Suas mãos sempre tentando estar sobre mim._ _No meu braço, em minha cintura, nas minhas costas._

_Quando ele me levou para o nosso camarote, tomei um momento para admirar o projeto do edifício, todos os ouros e vermelhos e azuis._

_Eu estava sorrindo muito até tomarmos nossos lugares e as luzes se apagarem para nada._

_Houve uma onda de música, a abertura no veludo quebrando a escuridão e eletrizando com o movimento das pessoas nos bastidores. Tentei me concentrar nos sons, mas, na escuridão, encontrei-me pensando apenas na mão de Edward, a centímetros do meu próprio descanso de braço. Folheei o programa, lendo o início do Libretto, inquieta._ _Minhas coxas estavam tensas quando movi minhas duas mãos para descansarem sobre elas._

_No momento em que as cortinas se abriram eu tinha me rendido e tinha virado minha cabeça para olhar para Edward._

_Ele não estava olhando para mim._

_Encontrei-me o observando com cuidado, observando a concentração intensa no seu rosto quando a ópera começou a se desenrolar diante de nós._ _Perguntei-me __o que ele estava pensando, no que ele estava tão focado._ _Eu estava segurando o Libretto, talvez ele estivesse tentando entender italiano, ou ler a linguagem corporal dos cantores._

_Ou, talvez ele tenha sido cativado pelo aspecto visual, pelos trajes brilhantes._

_Eu podia imaginar, também, que ele estava pensando em algo completamente diferente._ _Algo a ver com a música que ele tanto amava sendo tocada em um nível tão magistral._

_Talvez esta ópera significasse algo para ele, talvez ele a entendesse em um nível que eu não podia._

_De repente, os olhos de Edward lançaram para os meus._

_Eu não tinha percebido que eu ainda estava de frente para a sua direção, então seus olhos em meu rosto me assustaram._

_Olhei para longe rapidamente, reativamente, não querendo que ele me visse olhando para ele._

_Eu não poderia agir como se eu o achasse interessante._

_Eu não poderia agir como se eu quisesse falar com ele._

_Porque, a verdade era que eu não queria._

_Eu não queria dizer nada._

_Às vezes, não muitas vezes, mas às vezes, eu só queria olhar para ele._

_Mas ele tentaria falar comigo, sabendo que eu não queria, e não se importando._

_Porque ele achava que _deveria_._

_Eu só queria olhar para ele e ele não me deixava._

_Perguntei-me, não pela primeira vez, por que eu o tinha obrigado a trazer-me aqui, por que eu tinha pensado que era uma boa ideia se nós dois saíssemos juntos._ _Por que eu tinha casado com ele e o deixado vir comigo para Nova York. Por que eu o tinha deixado levar aquela pequena caixa e o deixei sentar ao meu lado._

_Eu não o amava, eu não o queria._

_Por que eu simplesmente não tinha dito a ele para deixar-me em paz? Por que eu não poderia simplesmente ter dito a ele que eu queria ir à ópera sozinha, sendo aniversário de casamento ou não?_

_Um ano atrás, eu poderia ter feito isso._

_Mas toda a amargura se foi._

_E tanto quanto eu me ressentia dele, eu o queria comigo._

_A única pessoa no mundo que eu podia ter certeza que era mais miserável do que eu._

**~ O ~**

Não foi até às 2hs30min da manhã que eu finalmente admiti para mim mesma que tinha que parar e descansar por algumas horas.

Eu não tinha percebido até meus olhos ficarem pesados exatamente o quão longe eu tinha viajado, exatamente o quão longe eu estava da segurança do lugar de onde eu tinha vindo. O quanto eu tinha me impulsionado pela profunda e incerta escuridão.

Eu sabia pelas placas que eu estava em algum lugar ao sul de Idaho, mas eu não conseguia lembrar o nome da cidade.

Ainda perto de Utah.

Puxei para o estacionamento quase vazio de um pequeno motel, em uma cidade pequena, sem dúvida.

Não diferente de Hartsel e nada como Hartsel.

Porque essa cidade não era nada sem as pessoas que viviam nela.

Pessoas que eu havia deixado para trás, talvez para sempre.

Abri a porta e empurrei-me para fora da caminhonete, minhas pernas um pouco trêmulas e cansadas do longo trecho de estrada que eu tinha acabado de percorrer. Olhei ao redor e para as luzes tremeluzentes que diziam _Temos_ _Vagas._ Não era um motel muito bom, parecia ser um lugar pouco desejável para passar a noite, mas eu tinha certeza que seria mais barato e eu não tinha muito dinheiro.

Não com Mike prometendo enviar-me o meu salário final, não com a forma como a minha caminhonete engolia gasolina.

Não querendo usar o cartão de Edward.

Se eu chegasse em Forks com segurança, eu o cortaria.

Um sino tocou quando atravessei a porta que ostentava uma pequena placa que dizia "recepção".

Havia um homem magro sentado no balcão, que olhou para cima quando ouviu-me entrar. Ele tinha cabelo loiro oleoso e olhos azuis penetrantes que se arrastaram preguiçosamente sobre mim, avaliando enquanto um sorriso longo surgiu sobre suas características.

Limpei minha garganta, passando de um pé para o outro antes de parar, "Um quarto de solteiro".

Olhando-me mais uma vez, eu vi sua língua passar pelo seu lábio superior momentaneamente antes que ele olhasse ao redor do meu ombro, certificando-se que eu estava realmente sozinha. Minha caminhonete silenciosa e desajeitada, claramente o único carro estacionado na frente.

"Deve ser horrível ficar só, não é?" Ele demorou, sua voz gotejando suavidade e sugestão.

Eu tremi um pouco quando ele se inclinou para frente, sua mão sobre a chave enquanto ele a deslizava ao longo da superfície do balcão para mim.

"Não." Eu disse rapidamente.

Com a minha curta resposta, um largo sorriso rompeu em seu rosto, seus dentes afiados e amarelos. Com as sobrancelhas erguidas, ele retirou a mão da chave, levantando a outra em um gesto de rendição paquerador. Em seguida, ele estava cruzando os braços, recostando-se confortavelmente, presunçosamente.

"Simplesmente avise-me se você precisar de alguma coisa." Ele provocou com uma piscadela.

Peguei a chave rapidamente e, com um aceno de cabeça, virei-me e caminhei para fora da porta tão calmamente quanto eu podia. Abri a porta da caminhonete, peguei minha pequena bolsa do chão e tranquei a porta atrás de mim. Então eu fiz questão de tomar o meu tempo à procura da porta número 127, andando lentamente e com uma confiança fingida que eu não podia sentir.

Levei três tentativas para abrir a porta, meus dedos tremendo enquanto eu tentava encaixar a chave na fechadura. Quando finalmente a porta se abriu, eu entrei rapidamente, balançando minha bolsa para os meus pés e fechando a porta às minhas costas. Por um momento eu me encostei contra o metal frio pintado de bege, tentando me acalmar.

Eu me sentia tão insegura, tão incerta.

Eu só tinha um pensamento naquele momento: _eu gostaria que Edward estivesse aqui._

Pensei em sua pele, ficando marrom e dura de um verão passado no sol comigo. Pensei em seus braços, ficando fortes e musculosos enquanto ele trabalhava na casa, e como eles envolviam em torno de mim em conforto. Pensei sobre o sorriso dele, no jeito que ele era tão raro e tão emocionante e a forma como iluminava seu rosto inteiro.

Apertei meus olhos fechados por um momento antes de tomar uma respiração profunda e empurrar-me para longe da porta. Virei-me, girei a tranca e enganchei a corrente antes de erguer meus ombros com determinação.

Eu poderia fazer isso sozinha.

Braços machucados, gritando em uma noite de nevasca, os papéis do divórcio selados com um beijo e Edward não tinham sido tão reconfortantes comigo antes.

Peguei minha bolsa e a coloquei na pequena cama, acendendo a luz sobre a cômoda. Eu a abri, as mãos ainda tremendo um pouco, e imediatamente encontrei meus dedos envolvidos em torno do pequeno livro de couro que passou a significar a minha força.

Ou a minha maior fraqueza.

Sentei-me lentamente enquanto eu folheava as páginas, desembarcando em uma que eu ainda não tinha lido.

_Porque eu não espero voltar outra vez / Porque eu não espero / Porque eu não espero voltar..._

Chupei uma respiração profunda e irregular. O poema era de T. S. Eliot e eu o conhecia bem o suficiente para que eu não tivesse que olhar para a data abaixo dele. Lendo as primeiras linhas, toda a escuridão e desespero, eu sabia que só poderia ter sido logo depois que tínhamos perdido nosso filho.

_Ou qualquer um dos meses seguintes,_ eu admiti para mim mesma a contragosto.

Tinha havido alguma felicidade depois disso?

Algum dia?

_Porque estas asas não são mais asas para voar / Mas apenas andorinhas para bater no ar / O ar que agora está tão fraco e seco / Mais fraco e mais seco do que a vontade / Ensina-nos a se importar e não se importar / Ensina-nos a sentar imóveis._

Fechei o livro e, novamente, meus olhos.

Respirei fundo e simplesmente me sentei, encontrando conforto na calma que descia sobre mim. Ondas de exaustão rolavam atrás das minhas pálpebras. A libertação tensa na poesia, a comiseração dolorida e eu não me senti tão sozinha.

Eu tinha Eliot.

E Edward.

Colocando o livro na mesa de cabeceira, estendi a mão para a minha bolsa. Procurei dentro por um momento até que minhas mãos pousaram sobre algo que parecia confortável para dormir. Puxando uma camisa de flanela, ouvi um baque surdo quando algo rígido, ou outra coisa, bateu no chão em silêncio.

Um livro.

Eu lentamente me curvei para pegá-lo.

_O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes._

Por alguma razão, o título, a cópia, me assustou.

Era da biblioteca de Hartsel, tinha sido o livro que eu tinha começado a ler na noite em que a luz desapareceu na cabana. Eu tinha adormecido o segurando, eu o deixara cair no chão.

Edward deve ter pensado que eu ainda estava lendo.

Ou que eu tinha gostado, que o queria.

Parte de mim estava surpresa por ele até mesmo lembrar que livro era.

Mas apenas uma parte de mim.

Claro que ele se lembrava.

**~ O ~**

_"Eu tenho ingressos para a ópera." Edward disse com um sorriso quando entrou na sala._ _"Achei que talvez você gostaria de ir. Fazer disso uma tradição?"_

_Eu olhei para ele do sofá, minhas pernas encolhidas embaixo de mim vestida com um short, meu cabelo emaranhado e sujo de um dia ocioso._

_Nosso segundo aniversário de casamento tinha chegado sem avisar e lentamente._

_Eu só me lembrei dele quando Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido esta manhã com um beijo no meu pescoço._ _Eu tinha sorrido, eu havia tocado seu rosto levemente, e então eu tinha saído de nossa cama e descido para tomar café da manhã._

_"Podemos apenas ficar aqui?"_ _Perguntei a ele, minha voz calma e muito patética._

_Edward piscou para mim por um instante, como se não tivesse certeza que tinha realmente me escutado._

_"Você quer... ficar aqui?"_

_Após um ano de festas intermináveis, eventos sociais intermináveis, infinitas taças de champanhe, algo em mim - no fundo - se sentia muito cansado._ _Sair todas as noites tinha cobrado seu preço, em algo em mim que eu não poderia explicar._ _Tive o cuidado, porém, de não mostrar nada disso para Edward._ _Sem cansaço, sem fadiga._ _Apenas vestindo entusiasmo._ _Ele parou de ir comigo às vezes._

_Exatamente como eu queria._

_Descobri que não tornava nada melhor ir sozinha._

_Eu ainda odiava cada segundo disso._

_Então, talvez eu voltasse para as distrações amanhã._

_Afinal, tinha que ser melhor do que essa fadiga entorpecida que eu podia sentir em cada centímetro da minha pele, dos meus ossos._

_Mas, hoje à noite, eu não tinha forças em mim._

_"Está tudo bem?"_ _Eu perguntei, forçando-me a colocar minha atenção na expressão de Edward._ _Eu podia ver surpresa, mas qualquer outra emoção foi cuidadosamente escondida._ _Era decepção?_ _Alívio?_ _Ou era a apatia que ele me mostrava claramente?_

_Eu pensei que talvez, se ele realmente quisesse, eu sairia com ele._

_Para fazê-lo feliz._

_A ideia deixou-me ainda mais exausta, vazia._

_"Claro." Edward concordou com um aceno de cabeça._

_Eu nunca tinha que fazer um esforço com ele, nunca tinha que ser uma esposa falsa, porque ele sempre aceitava._

_A tudo e qualquer coisa._

_Então, virando-se quando ele saiu da sala, "Eu só tenho que... fazer algumas ligações"._

_Cancelar reservas, vender ingressos, pedir desculpas às pessoas._

_Nada disso tinha jamais me importado._

_Eu não poderia estar certa, mas eu pensei ter visto um pequeno lampejo de algo como esperança em seus olhos._

_Pelo bem dele, eu queria ter imaginado isso._

_Ele não sabia que eu estava sem esperança?_

_Depois de alguns minutos, eu o ouvi andar para a sala._

_"Você está se sentindo bem?"_ _Ele __perguntou._

_Olhei para ele, notando que havia ele tirado seu terno e agora estava vestindo calças largas de dormir e uma velha camisa._ _Eu podia ver os ossos dos seus braços e peito sob o tecido, em destaque em seu corpo magro._ _Meus olhos caíram para minhas mãos._

_"Sim." Assegurei-lhe em voz baixa._ _Em seguida, sorrindo fracamente para ele, "Só cansada"._

_"Existe alguma coisa...?"_ _Ele começou._

_"Não"._

_Edward deu mais um passo em minha direção, depois outro, até que ele estava de pé bem na frente do sofá, olhando para mim._

_"Você quer que eu faça o jantar para você?"_ _Ele ofereceu gentilmente._

_Eu considerei isso por um momento. Então, "Uma bebida?"_

_Eu não conseguia comer._

_Com um aceno de cabeça, Edward saiu da sala novamente, desta vez em direção à cozinha._

_Ouvi o tilintar do gelo no copo, ouvi a bebida sendo derramada e senti meu estômago estirar e minha boca salivar._

_Ele voltou com apenas uma bebida e entregou-me o copo gelado cuidadosamente, nossos dedos mal se tocando._ _Percebi quando eu tomei um gole, enquanto eu o via se endireitar e ficar sem jeito diante de mim como um servo treinado, que ele não havia feito um para si mesmo porque ele esperava ser dispensado._

_Por alguma razão, esse reconhecimento fez o meu estômago rolar._

_"Você quer se sentar comigo por um tempo?"_ _Eu o convidei, minha voz calma e meu corpo se movendo ligeiramente de modo que houvesse espaço no sofá para ele._

_Edward piscou novamente._

_Outra surpresa._

_Ele abaixou-se para o lado oposto do sofá com cautela, como se esperasse que eu de repente o chutasse para fora, ou gritasse, ou jogasse o copo na cabeça dele._ _Algo que seria um comportamento mais normal do que eu estar sentada ao lado dele, com as pernas nuas e tomando gin contemplativamente._

_Os olhos de Edward não me deixaram por um longo tempo._

_"Não olhe para mim."_ _Eu queria estalar as palavras, dar-lhe o que ele esperava._ _Elas saíram como um apelo sussurrado._ _Encontrei-me pensando, mais uma vez, no quanto eu soava patética._

_No quanto eu estava vulnerável._

_Edward deu um aceno rápido e se levantou._ _Ele atravessou a sala para a grande estante de livros, digitalizando as laterais dos livros por um momento antes de arrancar um da parede de literatura._ _Sem uma palavra, ou uma segunda olhada para mim, ele voltou ao seu lugar no sofá e abriu o livro, começando a ler._

_Eu o tinha observado bruscamente, visto o título do livro quando ele voltou para seu lugar ao meu lado._

_Foi a minha vez de ser surpreendida._

_"É seu?"_ _Eu queria saber._

_Edward olhou para mim interrogativamente e acenou com a cabeça ligeiramente para o romance que ele estava segurando._

_Os cantos da sua boca contraíram um pouco._ _"Sim"._

_"Você já o leu?"_

_"Uma vez, há muito tempo." Edward respondeu, seus olhos deixando os meus e caindo de volta para a página diante dele._

_Perguntei-me se isso significava que ele tinha lido na faculdade, que ele tinha sido forçado. Ele não era muito fã de literatura._ _Eu duvidava que ele tivesse escolhido um romance clássico como_ O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes _por conta própria._

_Então, novamente, eu realmente não sabia o que ele faria por conta própria._

_Eu realmente não o conhecia._

_Suspirei depois de um longo momento, pensando no meu próprio tempo na faculdade._

_O quanto eu amava as palavras._

_E como ingenuamente e inocentemente eu acreditava em seu poder, e sua beleza._

_"Eu acho que eu nunca o li todo." Eu admiti, tristemente sorrindo para nada, para ninguém._

_"Sério?"_ _Edward ergueu seu olhar mais uma vez, sua expressão cheia de curiosidade._ _"Onde você parou?"_

_Ele estava olhando para mim como se eu fosse a pessoa mais misteriosa, mais fascinante do mundo._

_Ele era um tolo._

_"Eu não tenho certeza." Eu disse com um encolher de ombros despreocupado._ _"Provavelmente apenas me cansei do jeito fodido que os pobres falam"._

_O rosto de Edward abriu um pequeno sorriso._ _"Compreensível." Ele concordou, voltando mais uma vez para a história._

_Deixando-me sozinha do lado de fora._

_Sozinha no sofá, mesmo que estivéssemos tão próximos um do outro._ _Mesmo que tudo que eu tivesse que fazer era estender a minha perna apenas um centímetro e meu pé estaria descansando contra a sua coxa._ _Ainda h__avia quilômetros entre nós, e paredes muito altas para escalar._

_Eu não podia sequer imaginar tentar ler esse livro agora, não podia imaginar querer chegar até o fim da história._

_Às vezes era melhor não saber de nada._

_Amar uma menina e deixá-la._

_Amar um menino e casar com outra pessoa._

_Amar alguém que nunca o amaria de volta._

_Amar a pessoa errada e destruir o mundo._

**~ O ~**

Eu estacionei na beira da estrada em frente da Linha do Estado de Washington e liguei para o hospital do telefone de Edward.

O céu estava coberto de nuvens sempre constantes, mas não estava frio. Ainda assim, segurando o telefone na minha orelha, meu corpo inteiro estava tremendo, batendo os dentes enquanto eu esperava por uma resposta.

Conversei com uma enfermeira, que me passou para um médico.

Conversei com um médico, que me deu uma atualização.

Meu pai estava estável e eu exalei em uma onda de emoção.

Meu pai ainda não estava falando, e meu corpo inteiro tencionou.

Meu pai muito provavelmente ficaria paralisado pelo resto da sua vida e eu congelei.

Sangue bombeou através dos meus ouvidos e enfraqueceu os meus membros.

Rapidamente dizendo ao médico que eu estaria lá em poucas horas, suplicando-lhe para ligar se houvesse alguma mudança, eu desliguei o telefone.

Imediatamente eu caí de joelhos na beira da estrada, vomitando o pouco que eu tinha comido no café da manhã.

O gosto era amargo no fundo da minha garganta, o enjôo exigindo tudo de mim até não sobrar nada.

Com as pernas trêmulas, endireitei meu corpo, silenciosamente amaldiçoando minha própria fraqueza.

Minha mão deslizou sobre o metal liso e sujo da minha caminhonete, em busca de estabilidade.

Houve pânico, frio e pressa assim que o peso do medo se instalou na boca do meu estômago.

Eu não sabia se conseguiria fazer isso.

Eu queria ajudar meu pai, eu queria estar lá para ele, mas eu não sabia o que eu poderia fazer isso. Antes de ir para Hartsel, eu teria simplesmente ficado ao lado da cama dele, dito palavras vazias de esperança e encorajamento, e sido completamente e totalmente inútil.

E isso não tinha mudado.

Eu tinha sentido como se eu tivesse amadurecido tanto nos meses que eu tinha ficado no Colorado com Edward, como se eu tivesse aprendido tanto sobre mim mesma e o mundo ao meu redor.

E, ainda assim, só precisou de uma coisa, um momento, para me trazer de volta para a estaca zero.

Eu não era boa em sobreviver a desastres.

Porque parecia que cada momento da minha vida estava desmoronando junto, arrastando-me de volta para Forks, a fim de me destruir. Destruir qualquer felicidade que eu tivesse encontrado, ou tivesse tentado encontrar. O pânico de perder meu pai, de perder minha família, de perder Edward, de perder o pouco que sobrou para mim desta jornada, desse regresso ansioso para casa.

Eu queria tanto, com cada fibra do meu ser, voltar atrás e fugir.

Dirigir e dirigir e dirigir até que eu estivesse de volta a Hartsel.

De volta a todos os que me faziam forte.

Envolvida nos braços de Edward.

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda.

Em seguida, outra.

Tentei lembrar da minha conversa com Jasper, da calma que eu tinha sentido ao falar com ele. Esse sentimento estranho que eu mal tinha visto quando fazia a minha despedida. A clareza inexplicável de perceber que o mundo se manteria em movimento, com ou sem mim. Que havia escolhas, mas também havia momentos que eram inevitáveis.

Inevitável, ele havia dito, que Edward me encontraria.

Pensei em todos os momentos de epifania que eu tinha passado, sofrido e celebrado por quase um ano na casa da fazenda. Eu sabia que cada momento que eu tinha lutado contra Edward e sua família e contra mim mesma, nunca seria o suficiente no final.

Eu tive que limpar o quarto de Edward.

Eu tive que cair de Santana.

Eu tive que segurar os papéis do divórcio.

Eu tive que chorar no túmulo do meu filho.

E agora... eu tinha que enfrentar o resto disso.

Meu pai.

Minha mãe.

_Jacob..._

O telefonema do hospital tinha provocado o ressurgimento do sentimento. Positivo ou negativo era irrelevante. Eu tinha confiado apenas a Jasper e Alice o que eu temia experimentar. Eu disse a eles da única maneira que eu conseguia pensar em descrever isso, dormente por meses e reavivando de repente com o pensamento de voltar para casa.

Eu não sabia o que eu sentia quando pensei em ver Jacob de novo.

Só que era poderoso e forte, lento e consumidor.

Eu tinha me lembrado dele algumas vezes em Hartsel, no começo. No sorriso de Emmett, ou nas piadas de Alice, ou nas árvores e rios e campos de terra. A imagem dele havia desaparecido, no entanto. Houve momentos em que eu pensava que estava livre dele, que eu não teria que pensar mais nele. As memórias remanescentes sempre eram centradas em torno de Edward, em torno do que eu tinha feito para ele em nome de todo aquele amor consumidor e destrutivo.

Agora, enquanto eu ia progressivamente me aproximando de Forks, eu podia senti-lo acenando.

O destino se desenrolava sozinho, uma onda no mar que parecia avançar.

Eu odiava que eu não tivesse escolha aqui.

Ele quereria estar lá para Charlie.

Ele quereria estar lá para mim.

E eu queria tanto não me importar.

Eu queria sentir apenas preocupação pelo meu pai, determinação para ajudá-lo, para reconstruir a nossa relação e para ajudá-lo a reconstruir sua vida, ao meu lado enquanto eu reconstruía a minha. Eu queria sentir apenas saudade pela minha família deixada em Hartsel, planejando e tramando quando eu poderia voltar a vê-los novamente. Eu queria sentir apenas amor por Edward, a pessoa em minha vida que merecia mais do que ninguém.

Apertando minhas mãos em punhos, eu as bati contra o capô quando deixei escapar um grunhido de frustração. Eu recuei até a porta e a puxei aberta, ignorando os carros que rugiam ao passar de vez em quando.

Deslizando para o banco, peguei o livro de couro do porta-luvas.

A voz que me confortava.

A verdade dobrada em rima.

No nosso terceiro aniversário de casamento, Edward tinha anotado um poema curto de Blake.

Sua letra estava desleixada, como se ele estivesse apressado.

_Ó Rosa, tu estás doente / o verme invisível / que voa na noite / no meio da tempestade uivando / Encontrou o teu leito / de rubra alegria / e seu negro amor secreto / a vida te abrevia_

Fechei o livro novamente e o joguei para o chão atrás de mim, a tensão correndo por mim em vez de alívio.

As palavras de Blake, como Edward as tinha escrito, não me acalmaram, ou me entristeceram, ou me encheram de saudades, como sempre faziam.

Eu não senti nada do que eu queria sentir.

Eu me senti como o gato de Schrodinger***** em uma caixa.

_*Gato de Schrodinger: é uma das ideias mais bizarras já produzidas pela mente humana. Trata-se de uma experiência imaginária na qual um gato, no papel de cobaia, está vivo e morto ao mesmo tempo! E não estamos falando de espiritismo, mas de mecânica quântica, o ramo da física que estuda o estranhíssimo mundo das partículas subatômicas (menores que os átomos). A hipótese foi concebida pelo físico austríaco Erwin Schrödinger, um dos mais brilhantes cientistas do século XX._

Nem vivo nem morto, nem ego nem identidade, nem partícula nem onda, oscilando entre estados.

Entre ser uma coisa e tornar-se outra.

Minhas mãos estavam fechadas no volante, gritando para eu fugir.

Eu não tinha certeza de que era realmente possível mudar.

**~ O ~**

_O gin estava tão deliciosamente quente escorrendo pela minha garganta até dentro de mim._

_Coloquei a taça de volta para baixo sobre a madeira envernizada do bar e deixei meus dedos passarem na condensação fria que revestia o lado de fora do vidro._

_Eu gostei da sensação disso._

_Gostei da maneira como os olhos daquele homem ficavam quando ele olhava para mim do outro lado do bar._

_Olhei para ele com um pequeno sorriso, olhando-o de cima abaixo enquanto ele olhava para mim._ _Ele tinha a pele escura e cabelo escuro, muito parecido com Jacob._ _Seu rosto não tinha o mesmo brilho quando ele sorria, mas eu realmente não podia recordar do sorriso de Jake muito claramente._ _Fazia anos que eu o tinha visto._

_Ele era um pobre substituto._

_Mas seu peito era largo e forte, seus braços musculosos, então eu aceitei com um sorriso quando ele mandou o garçom com outro gin e tônica._

_Eu não o tocaria, mas beberia com ele se ele quisesse._

_Beijar estranhos tinha me metido em muitos problemas antes._

_E eu vivia para beber._

_Era a única coisa pela qual eu ansiava, vinha a este bar._ _A coisa que me fazia levantar de manhã._ _Lembrei-me de quando eu tinha algo me guiando, alguma ligação que eu pensava que eu encontraria na faculdade, ou no meu trabalho, ou no meu casamento, ou em Manhattan._ _Algo que me guiasse para dentro._

_Eu encontrei este bar._

_Tomei um gole da minha bebida fria e o homem do outro lado do bar levantou-se, ainda sorrindo, caminhando em minha direção._ _Arrogante e confiante._

_Antes que ele chegasse a mim, senti uma mão fechar sobre o meu braço, girando-me suavemente em torno do meu banco._

_Surpreendida e sem equilíbrio, eu gritei e estendi as duas mãos quando me virei._

_Senti a familiaridade dos dedos, das palmas das mãos, do aperto contra o meu bíceps e minha cintura para me firmar._ _R__econheci os ossos e os músculos do peito contra o qual minhas mãos pousaram, procurando estabilidade._ _Eu conhecia os olhos verdes suaves que olhavam para mim, ilegíveis e serenos._

_"O que você está fazendo aqui?"_ _Eu perguntei em voz alta, meu rosto quebrando em um sorriso enquanto eu estava dividida entre aborrecimento, diversão e uma curiosidade desenfreada._

_Edward nunca vinha aqui._

_"Levando você para casa." Ele disse, sua voz plana quando ele me puxou para ele, tentando levantar-me do meu assento._

_Eu resisti, empurrando-o para trás, minha irritação queimando._

_"Você não vai me levar a lugar algum." Eu respondi._

_"Esse cara está te incomodando?"_

_Nós dois viramos ao mesmo tempo para ver o homem do outro lado do bar, em pé ao nosso lado, seus olhos escuros presos em Edward com hostilidade._ _Eu podia vê-lo posicionando-se ligeiramente, na defensiva e com olhar de posse._

Eu a vi primeiro.

_Edward tirou as mãos de mim, minhas próprias mãos deslizando do seu peito enquanto ele se adiantou, bloqueando-me com o seu corpo._ _Eu vi seus olhos faiscarem de repente com algo parecido com raiva._

_Mais emoção do que eu tinha visto nele em meses._

_"Eu sou a porra do marido dela."_ _Ele praticamente rosnou as palavras._

_Eu podia ver a sobrancelha do outro homem subindo, não tendo certeza se ele acreditava nisso e não tendo certeza se ele realmente se importava._

_Eu não pude deixar de sorrir, sentindo-me elogiada por esse homem ter dificuldade em acreditar que alguém como eu casaria com alguém como Edward._

_A diferença entre nós ainda tinha um quilômetro de distância._

_Por alguma razão, o pensamento fez meu interesse e diversão na situação retornarem._

_"Está tudo bem." Inclinei-me para o lado para que eu pudesse fazer contato visual com o outro homem, sorrindo para ele como uma conspiradora e balançando a cabeça, "Ele é a porra do meu marido"._

_Ambas as sobrancelhas subiram nesse momento._

_O homem inclinou a cabeça ligeiramente para Edward,_ Desculpe_, e se virou para ir embora depois de atirar-me uma piscadela sugestiva,_ a qualquer hora que você quiser.

_Edward se virou para mim então, o fogo em seus olhos morrendo imediatamente._

_"Bella, por favor, venha comigo."_ _Sua voz soou cansada._

_"Já que você pediu tão amavelmente." Eu sorri, pulando para fora do banco._

_Eu supunha que ele tivesse ganhado a minha cooperação para sair do prédio por uma noite, mesmo que ele tivesse saído para arruinar a minha._

_Quando saímos para a calçada, eu passei meu braço pelo de Edward e pressionei meu lado contra o dele com força._ _Ele se virou para olhar para mim por apenas um momento, seus olhos piscando para a minha mão em volta do seu antebraço como se ele pudesse sentir a minha pele através do seu casaco._

_Então, ele estava observando a rua enquanto ele me levava._

_"Você veio me procurar." Eu comentei, minha voz soando doce e lisonjeada._

_Eu duvidava que ele pudesse ouvir a condescendência._

_Quando ele tinha conseguido?_

_"Claro que eu vim." Ele respondeu, como se eu devesse esperar por isso._ _Sua voz estava calma e ainda firme._

_Senti um suspiro de tédio exasperado implorando para escapar._

_Mesmo quando ele estava vindo para me resgatar da bebida e dos homens inconvenientes, ele nem sequer tentava soar interessado._

_"Por quê?"_ _Eu quis saber, inclinando a cabeça para um lado._

_Ele encolheu os ombros._ _"Você disse que iria para casa mais cedo hoje à noite"._

_Tentei me lembrar de quando eu poderia ter dito tal coisa, feito tal promessa._ _Não foi esta manhã, eu não o tinha visto o dia todo. Eu não acho que eu o tinha visto na noite anterior também._

_"Eu disse?"_

_Edward olhou para mim novamente._

_A mesma expressão no seu rosto, o mesmo olhar cada vez que nossos olhos se encontravam em um restaurante, em um museu, em casa, no nosso quarto, na nossa cama._

_Quando ele olhava para mim, era como se ele não estivesse me vendo._

_Eu não sabia o que aquilo significava, e eu não tinha me perguntado muito até agora._ _Até que ele me puxou para fora do bar e de volta para a nossa casa, cada ação dizendo que ele se importava e cada olhar dizendo que ele não se importava._ _Havia algo que eu estava perdendo, eu tinha certeza._

_Eu não percebi o que era até a manhã seguinte._

_Com ressaca e dor e um olhar para uma única rosa de haste longa em nossa mesa de cabeceira e lembrei-me que ontem à noite nós estávamos casados por três anos._

**~ O ~**

Desliguei o motor da caminhonete com as mãos trêmulas.

Tudo ao meu redor e olhando através do vidro da minha janela, estava Forks, Washington.

A pequena cidade - nublada e chuvosa, toda tingida de verde e azul e cinza - onde eu morava.

Meu coração estava batendo tão forte, trovejando através do meu corpo inteiro, tentando encontrar a força para abrir a porta e sair. Para permitir que todos os sons e cheiros e chuva chegassem a mim. A familiaridade estava rachando através da minha força, rasgando através de mim, furiosa.

Eu era tão covarde.

Não pela primeira vez, perguntei-me o que Edward tinha visto em mim.

Quando ele me conheceu e agora, quando eu o tinha deixado.

Ele tinha pensado que eu era forte o suficiente para fazer isso sozinha.

Pior, ele me fez acreditar que eu era.

Agora, tão longe dele, eu sabia que ambos estivemos muito errados.

Quando tranquei a caminhonete e saí em direção ao único bar em Forks - uma cidade inteira longe do hospital - eu não conseguia descobrir por que Edward nunca, jamais, me deixou ir embora. Por que toda vez que eu o empurrava, pensando que eu era o problema, Edward tinha empurrado de volta com um outro ponto de exclamação.

Ele deveria ter me deixado naquela noite que eu esqueci o nosso terceiro aniversário de casamento.

Eu sabia que ele tinha considerado essa possibilidade.

Ele poderia ter se salvado.

Um ano a partir daquela noite, no nosso quarto aniversário, foi a noite em que eu vi Jacob novamente pela primeira vez desde que eu tinha deixado Washington. Neste bar, olhos trancados, e eu sabia que qualquer que fosse a surpresa encantadora e doentiamente romântica que Edward tivesse para mim em casa ficaria sem resposta, fechada e inútil.

Deslizei em um banquinho e coloquei minha mão levemente sobre o balcão.

"Uma gin tônica, por favor".

Porque O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes não era apenas um romance. Porque era apenas um melodrama ridículo e gótico até que não era mais. Até que eu li as palavras, realmente as _li,_ e percebi que, na verdade, era a história mais antiga do mundo.

A história contra a qual eu tinha lutado, e lutando para perpetuar por toda a minha vida.

_Eu sou a Fazenda e você é as Montanhas e você nunca deve possuir-me, não importa se isso rasgue o meu corpo e alma no processo._

Meus dedos correram ao longo do vidro liso, sentindo o frio.

Eu não tinha certeza de que era possível mudar.

* * *

**Nota da Irene: **_Pois é... mais um capítulo..._

_Bem, algumas meninas tem cobrado mais um capítulo da fic e eu lutei contra mim mesma durante duas semanas para conseguir traduzir esse capítulo... pq sinceramente a Bella me confunde até os ossos e é super tenso traduzir quando está nessas partes... =p  
_

_A autora postou mais um capítulo tão grande quanto esse, e como ela leva em média 2 meses pra postar, não vou correr... assim que conseguir terminar, posto pra vcs.  
_

_Estamos com tantas fics que tem sido complicado dar prioridades... desculpem!  
_

_Anatomy of a Human está super fofo, mas não tenho certeza se consigo terminar para domingo. Estou em crise, gente. Não consigo me concentrar muito para conseguir traduzir e postar de qualquer jeito não me agrada. Então, tenham paciencia comigo. =p  
_

_Só a Ju mesmo pra me salvar e me aguentar. Kkkk. Obrigado por revisar, Jesuisbilana!  
_

_Beijukas!  
_


	44. A Bebida

**Capítulo 43 – A Bebida**

Eu sentia como se estivesse caindo.

Não caindo.

_Afundando._

Sentada na madeira dura de um banco, cotovelos contra a madeira dura do bar. Dedos traçando padrões molhados até que secassem no grão. Eu sentia como se eu estivesse descendo, não de uma grande altura como eu tinha conseguido nos últimos meses, mas de volta para as partes mais obscuras e detestáveis de mim. Para longe de cada conexão humana que eu tinha feito, tinha forjado, tinha forçado.

Era uma sensação tão estranha, surreal, estar de volta a esta cidade. De volta a um lugar que eu nunca tive qualquer intenção de voltar, um lugar sobre o qual eu tinha sonhado durante anos. Após a beleza estranha e dura do Colorado, retornar a esta chuva e verde. Tudo novo que eu tinha conhecido, deixado para trás por tudo antigo que eu costumava amar.

Quando eu era criança, eu tinha verdadeiramente amado este lugar. As árvores, o mar, as pessoas sorrindo para mim e me conhecendo. Eu uma vez caminhei pelas ruas dessa cidade, sendo parte de uma família tão grande como o noroeste do Pacífico.

Eu ainda conhecia cada pessoa sentada no bar comigo.

Eu não sabia o nome de todos eles, não conseguia me lembrar de cada interação que nós já tivemos. Alguns eram vagas lembranças, alguns eram apenas rostos, alguns eram apenas nomes, alguns eram apenas sugestões. Todos eles familiares.

Eu podia senti-los me observando e eu não tinha certeza se era porque eles se lembravam de mim ou não.

Às vezes eu imaginava que eu parecia muito diferente.

Como uma pessoa pode viver a sua vida, ter todas as suas cicatrizes, e ainda parecer como elas eram quando jovens? Quando eles eram felizes? Parecia impossível que eu ainda pudesse parecer como a Bella Swan que tinha vivido entre eles por tanto tempo, vibrante e inocente e apaixonada.

Eu não era nem uma sombra daquela menina.

Então, mesmo que eles tivessem me reconhecido, ninguém se aproximou.

Os olhares ardentes de curiosidade, fascinação e fofocas pressionando contra mim foram minhas únicas boas-vindas. O silêncio deles me cercava como uma pergunta hostil. _Por que você voltou?_

Forks ainda era uma cidade tão pequena.

Minha respiração era baixa e estável, meu coração batendo sólido e regular. Minha mão permanecia congelada contra o balcão liso, ao lado de um copo de esquecimento.

_Você quer regredir?_

Eu podia ouvir as palavras de Edward batendo na minha cabeça, ver seus olhos me desafiando a destruir tudo mais uma vez.

Mas ele não estava aqui agora.

Eu o queria, mas eu não poderia pedir a ele para vir comigo.

Eu não poderia pedir, sabendo que ele viria, quer ele quisesse ou não. Ele viria, e eu nunca saberia se foi por culpa, ou pena, ou empatia, ou amor. Por obrigação. Por dever. Por moralidade.

Se eu fizesse esse pedido, ele não veria sequer uma escolha.

Ele nunca tinha visto suas opções quando se tratava de mim.

Nós éramos iguais quanto a isso.

Desde que eu tinha conhecido Edward. Desde que eu o tinha beijado. Desde que eu tinha dado a ele a primeira amostra de como seria uma vida comigo, enquanto eu me afastava dele rindo.

E o rápido espiral de escolhas que ele me deu em retorno.

Viver de acordo com o seu ideal de vida e bondade, onde eu ficaria constantemente com medo e me prejudicaria em busca de uma perfeição que não estava em mim. Ou arrastar minha vida, a vida dele, até um lugar manejável e acabar constantemente pedindo desculpas.

_Vamos jogar tudo fora._ _Cada momento, cada minúsculo pedaço de progresso que nós fizemos, nossas vidas, nossa saúde... um ao outro._

Eu sabia que quando ele disse isso, uma parte dele queria isso. A parte que tinha medo de mim. A parte que estava com medo do que eu seria capaz se eu recuperasse a minha força. Se eu percebesse que tinha alguma força.

Não que isso importasse agora.

Eu já o tinha perdido, não tinha?

Ele não me amava mais.

Ele não tinha mais nada a temer.

E eu não tinha certeza se eu tinha algo a perder.

Não havia força em mim.

Havia apenas dor, como uma dor surda que passava por cada centímetro do meu peito ao pensar nele.

Minha mão apertou em torno do copo por um momento, os músculos do meu braço tensos, como se evitassem levantar o álcool para os meus lábios.

Pronta para atacar, eu congelei e tremi.

"Bella?" Eu ouvi meu nome baixinho, com choque e incerteza. "Bella Swan?"

Lentamente, muito lentamente, eu virei minha cabeça para os agudos familiares que haviam moldado o meu nome. Uma voz tão clara na minha memória, tão inesquecível, tão dolorosamente real, que eu senti um disparo de medo quando levantei meus olhos. Não me surpreendi ao ver quem era, com medo porque eu já sabia.

Ela estava a uma distância cuidadosa ao meu lado, olhos castanhos piscando e perguntando.

"Ângela." Eu respirei, minha voz firme e suave, cuidadosa ao dizer o nome dela fácil e calmamente. Como se eu a estivesse esperando, como se eu sempre a estivesse esperando.

Era uma mentira.

Eu nunca pensei que eu a veria novamente.

Nunca pensei muito nela.

Ângela Weber. A beleza de pele caramelo, a melhor amiga doce e tímida. A menina com quem eu tinha crescido. A menina com quem eu havia descoberto Forks. A menina com quem eu tinha compartilhado tudo.

A menina que tinha sido a primeira a provar minha crueldade.

Minha vítima esquecida, que nunca pareceu importante no esquema das coisas. Amantes e filho, marido torturado e família. Ninguém nunca lamenta pela melhor amiga, o pequeno pedaço da infância abandonada. O que essas amizades poderiam importar? Formadas desde tão jovem, tornavam-se tão irrelevantes com o crescimento e a experiência.

E aqui estava ela diante de mim.

Destino.

Eu olhei para ela e me senti enfraquecer a nada.

Por medo, por autoaversão, por angústia e por ela, minha conta.

Ela estava olhando para mim com surpresa e sem malícia. Ela estava como pedra e gelo, mascarando quase perfeitamente os seus sentimentos. Ela não era hostil, nunca com raiva, mas ela estava cautelosa. Ela tinha mudado, assim como eu tinha mudado. Nenhum indício daquela menina que eu conhecia, tão encantadoramente quieta e compreensiva. Os anos a haviam endurecido de alguma forma.

E, em seus olhos, eu pude ver que eu, também, a havia endurecido.

"_É_ você." Ela disse, maravilha atada ao tom. Suas sobrancelhas levantaram com a expectativa, sua boca formando uma carranca. Eu podia vê-la, dividida, tentando decidir como ela deveria se sentir sobre a minha aparição repentina.

Imaginando, talvez, se eu era a mesma garota que a tinha deixado parada na calçada de alcatrão negro todos aqueles anos atrás. Gritando em sua cara, chamando-a de nomes aprendidos, culpando-a por tudo que estava errado. Eu era uma vida de amor não retornado que se deleitava com as lágrimas dela. Eu tinha sentido prazer em seu enfraquecimento, em seu pranto. A prova do seu amor por mim, pisada sob os pés.

"Sim." Eu assenti, deixando meus olhos caírem para a minha mão no balcão.

Em seguida para as mãos dela, quando elas serpentearam sobre a madeira ao meu lado. Eu pude ouvi-la sentando no banco à minha esquerda. Reunindo sua força para o confronto de anos, uma ação silenciosa com a qual eu havia me tornado muito familiarizada.

"Faz muito tempo." Sua voz tinha perdido sua surpresa, tinha se tornado resignada.

Determinada.

Eu podia ouvir tão claramente nela os ecos da minha própria voz, da minha própria vida. Ela estava enfrentando seus demônios agora, como eu tinha feito tantas vezes. Como eu tinha visto tantos outros fazerem. Ela tinha o tom, a expressão e a postura de um guerreiro.

E eu era o seu demônio.

Perguntei-me se havia alguma pessoa viva, alguma pessoa que eu gostasse antes de ir ao Colorado, que não me via dessa forma.

A filha indesejada de Renée.

A amante indesejada de Jacob.

A esposa indesejada de Edward.

"Faz." Eu não tinha certeza do que dizer, o que ela queria que eu dissesse.

_Fazia _um longo tempo.

Muito longo.

Eu não estava preparada para este pedido de desculpas. Todos os outros, eu conhecia de cor. Todos os outros tinham se arrastado e arrastado pela minha cabeça a cada dia, uma e outra vez e com obsessão, remontando cada erro.

Mas eu era tão jovem quando conheci Ângela.

Eu estava tão irritada.

Eu nunca quis me lembrar dela.

Agora que eu estava de volta, eu não tinha escolha. Ela estava me olhando com curiosidade não filtrada e eu fiquei esperando para ver seu rosto mudar, seu corpo se mover, sua raiva incendiar. Fiquei esperando que a qualquer momento ela se lembraria o quanto eu tinha sido dura com ela. Eu pensei que, com certeza em um minuto, ela chamaria a atenção para tudo o que eu tinha gritado para ela. Coisas que não deveriam ser esquecidas.

Quando olhei de volta para o seu rosto, porém, eu sabia que estava esperando em vão.

O tempo tinha suavizado cada golpe, curado cada ferida. Ela tinha mudado, mudado, mudado e, no final, talvez eu não fosse importante o suficiente para realmente machucá-la. Assim como ela não tinha sido importante o suficiente para eu me sentir culpada.

Até agora, até este momento.

Minha culpa estava neste balcão.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Ela me perguntou finalmente.

E aí estava.

A pergunta silenciosa que eu tinha certeza que estava na mente de todos.

Ela queria saber por que eu tinha voltado para assombrá-la, para assombrar a todos. Por que eu tinha tirado deles uma criança doce e feliz e tinha retornado com apenas uma casca, um oco arruinado com a forma semelhante. Por que eu tinha sacrificado aquela garota em um altar pela pessoa que eu tinha me tornado e por que eu tinha retornado para mostrar a eles.

_Por que você voltou?_

Mas eu tinha um motivo.

E não se tratava de Ângela, a menina que tinha significado tudo para mim quando eu era tão jovem, quando tudo era tão simples.

E certamente não era pelo resto deles. Não era por esta cidade, minha casa.

Era pela única razão que restava no mundo que significava algo para mim.

"Meu pai." Eu olhei para ela quando disse isso, minha voz estava firme e sem medo.

Eu tinha que estar aqui.

Eu vi algo passar pelos olhos de Ângela, apenas por um momento. Foi um leve abrandamento, uma pontada familiar que me comoveu mais do que eu jamais pensei que poderia.

Porque ela o amava.

Como todo mundo nesta cidade, ela amava Charlie Swan.

Um homem que eu mal conhecia.

"É claro." Sua voz ficou mais baixa. "Como ele está?"

A forma como ela fez a pergunta, a reverência em seu rosto enquanto ela esperava pela minha resposta, disse-me que ela não estava perguntando casualmente.

"Você sabe o que aconteceu?"

Ângela encolheu os ombros, um sorriso triste tocando os cantos da sua boca.

"Forks." Ela afirmou simplesmente, como forma de explicação.

Forks ainda era uma cidade muito pequena.

Eu balancei a cabeça uma vez, exalando. "Sim".

Lentamente, muito cuidadosamente, a mão de Ângela esticou e roçou suavemente contra a pele do meu braço e segurou. Eu olhei para o leve contato, apenas mal tocando e aquecendo, e senti meu queixo apertar reflexivamente.

Ângela esperou sem dizer uma palavra, seus olhos nunca deixando o meu rosto.

Eu tremi levemente, sentindo meu corpo inteiro travar e desligar. Senti o meu medo desaparecer, a minha culpa e meus arrependimentos, em favor da apatia. Um presente da insensibilidade. Autopreservação assumindo, defensiva e sem lágrimas.

Até que eu falei.

Minha voz era baixa e fria, imparcial enquanto eu sentia o gelo rastejar em minhas veias. Eu imitei as palavras que o médico tinha falado para mim por telefone, quase literalmente. Eu disse a ela que ele estava acordado, que ele estava falando e alerta, que ele não poderia andar pelo resto da sua vida. Minha boca se movia, meus lábios trabalhavam, enunciados e claros. Ainda assim, eu sentia como se não estivesse dizendo nada a ela. Ângela acenava, eu dizia mais a ela, e nada disso significava muita coisa.

Se ela percebeu como as minhas palavras era clínicas, como eram impessoais, ela não deu nenhuma indicação. Ela sorriu com simpatia, com incentivo - sempre muda e em guarda - e não disse nada.

Eu não mencionei como meu espírito estava, como os dele estavam. Eu não falei sobre o que nós desejávamos, o que nós queríamos, o que nós planejamos, o que nós esperávamos.

Eu não tinha esperanças.

É por isso que eu estava sentada neste bar.

"Você está bem?" Ângela queria saber, sua pergunta cuidadosa e solícita.

"Sim, eu estou bem." Eu disse reflexivamente. "Obrigada".

Eu encontrei seu olhar então, e pisquei levemente em um alarme silencioso.

Eu tinha esperado que ela perguntasse, por sentir simpatia, por curiosidade e preocupação com o meu pai. Eu esperava qualquer saudação socialmente correta e condolências, cada resposta adequada. Ângela sempre tinha sido tão gentil, tão educadamente compassiva, e eu sabia que não merecia nada disso dela.

Eu não a conhecia mais. E ela não me conhecia.

Ainda assim, ela olhou para mim, as sobrancelhas juntas em descrença. "Sério?"

Eu abri minha boca para tranquilizá-la, então a fechei novamente antes que as palavras pudessem escapar, antes que elas pudessem me prender em uma mentira.

Alice tinha me ensinado sobre a confiança.

_Coloque tudo para fora e você estará livre._

Eu passei a minha vida inteira me escondendo para que ninguém visse aquela garota, o meu lado cruel e magoado e perigoso. Em muitas maneiras, eu tinha passado a minha vida inteira dizendo às pessoas como o meu pai estava, fingindo que eu sabia, para que ninguém soubesse que eu estava muito fodida e com medo de vê-lo.

Casando com um homem que me amava para que todos acreditassem que eu era digna de amor, sem realmente acreditar que eu merecia.

Eu mostrava meus dentes com tanta frequência, só assim o filme ficava no projetor, para que o burlesco continuasse, então todo mundo acreditava na história sobre a minha vida perfeita.

Eu olhei para Ângela e eu poderia dizer, de alguma forma, por algum motivo, que ela não acreditou nisso nem por um momento. Ela me observava sentada aqui, lutando e guerreando e esperando em silenciosa tortura, e ela sabia.

Ela sabia além de qualquer uma das minhas máscaras, qualquer das mentiras, e ela conhecia o que havia além.

Mesmo que eu tivesse esquecido, ela tinha visto atrás da cortina.

Eu engoli e inalei, engasgando. "Eu não o vi ainda".

Desviei o olhar de Ângela rapidamente, mas não antes de ver sua expressão mudar para uma de confusão, mal-entendida.

"Quem?"

Ela não entendeu.

Inimaginável.

Eu respirei fundo e nivelei meu olhar com o dela, estimulando. "Charlie".

Ela não perdeu uma batida.

"Por que não?" Sua pergunta foi tão despretensiosa, apenas uma pergunta. Ela a perguntou sem as camadas e camadas que eu queria colocar sobre ela. Todas as implicações e desculpas que eu queria equiparar com essas duas pequenas palavras, ela as falou sem.

O simples pedido da verdade.

"Eu acabei de chegar na cidade... agora." Eu disse a ela, a honestidade fazendo minha voz tremer. Baixei meus olhos mais uma vez e observei meu próprio dedo enquanto traçava ao longo do copo mais uma vez. Amorosamente, ou com saudade. "Foi muito mais fácil vir até aqui".

Senti sua mão cair do meu braço, tão silenciosamente e suavemente como havia me tocado primeiro. Ela estava balançando a cabeça lentamente e aos poucos, seus olhos vagando enquanto ela pensava. Seu lábio inferior estava preso entre os seus dentes, da mesma forma que sempre ficava quando ela era uma criança, quando ela estava pensando. Querendo saber.

Eu soube imediatamente como deveria parecer para ela, o medo em seus olhos.

"Eu não sou uma alcoólatra." Eu disse rapidamente, mesmo que minha voz fosse baixa. Então, depois de uma pausa, "Talvez eu seja. Mas eu não..."

Eu queria dizer a ela que eu não bebia muitas vezes mais. Eu queria dizer a ela que eu não enchia a cara, ou tropeçava, ou dormia na rua. Eu queria dizer a ela que eu só bebia quando sentia medo, ou me sentia fraca, ou vulnerável. Que eu usava o álcool para fazer tudo suave em mim endurecer. Para tornar-me alguém que poderia lidar com suas emoções, com as suas ações.

Mas talvez isso fosse ser uma alcoólatra.

Dependente e assustada.

ângela estava me olhando, sua expressão ainda distante, balançando a cabeça. "Você não tem que me convencer de nada".

Eu balancei a cabeça, sabendo. "Eu quero".

Ângela soltou um pequeno suspiro, sua boca apertando levemente quando ela me concedeu o menor sorriso. Seus olhos ainda pareciam defensivos através da empatia.

"Certo".

Eu sabia o que ela queria dizer.

Nós não éramos amigas. Ela não me conhecia. Eu não devia nada a ela. E ela não devia nada a mim. O pensamento ficou na minha cabeça como um espinho, espetando desconfortavelmente, mas apresentou a verdade.

Eu a odiava.

Eu odiava que ela não gostasse de mim e eu odiava que eu quisesse que ela gostasse, mesmo que eu não tivesse o direito. Eu odiava que eu não tivesse o direito. Eu odiava que eu não a conhecesse, porque a forma como ela estava me ouvindo agora, o jeito que ela estava olhando para mim, era mais do que eu merecia. Eu odiava que ela fosse tão compreensiva e cheia de amor como Esme e Alice, mas tão fiel e protetora como Rosalie ou Edward. Eu odiava que eu não pudesse tocá-la, eu odiava que ela não quisesse mais me tocar.

Eu odiava o que eu tinha feito a ela.

Eu odiava que ela não soubesse.

Então, eu disse a ela.

"O que eu disse para você quando éramos crianças, todas aquelas coisas que eu disse..." Eu finalmente consegui, sem saber como pedir desculpas por algo que aconteceu há tanto tempo. Como me desculpar por outra pessoa. Eu não achei que eu poderia, minhas palavras hesitaram e saíram apressadas. Em vez disso, eu simplesmente terminei, "Foi imperdoável".

E tinha sido.

Seu único erro foi ser a mais próxima de mim quando minha mãe me deixou.

Ela aguentou cada chicotada, cada grito de raiva e ódio de uma adolescente rejeitada, cada golpe que deveria ter pousado em alguém com o dobro da sua força e metade da sua bondade.

Ela sabia, melhor que ninguém, o quanto eu iria longe para machucar as pessoas que me amavam.

Melhor do que ninguém, exceto por Edward.

Como eu tinha me deixado esquecer?

Ela estava me observando com cuidado, considerando minha admissão por um momento antes de sacudir a cabeça uma vez. "Sim".

Foi como um chute no peito, a forma como todo o ar pareceu correr dos meus pulmões em uma respiração ofegante.

Seus olhos estavam sem brilho e impassíveis, bem longe do verde irritado e rancoroso do olhar de Edward quando ele também tinha se recusado a me perdoar.

"Ângela..." Senti-me dizer o nome dela, implorando.

"O quê?" Suas sobrancelhas levantaram preguiçosamente, sua voz tão calma e nivelada. "O que você quer que eu diga? Que eu perdoo você?"

"Não, eu só..."

"Eu nunca odiei tanto alguém quanto eu odiei você naquela época." Ela disse com um encolher de ombros. Eu vi a menor centelha de algo em seus olhos, apenas por um momento, antes que desaparecesse. "Você me ensinou o significado da palavra. Você foi a primeira pessoa a quebrar meu coração".

Eu não entendi.

Eu não conseguia compreender como ela poderia sentar ao meu lado e dizer estas coisas. Como, se o que ela disse fosse verdade - e não havia nenhuma dúvida em minha mente que era - como ela ainda podia olhar para mim com simpatia pelo meu pai, pela minha situação. Como ela poderia querer saber se eu estava bem, se eu precisava do seu apoio, se eu precisava da sua ajuda.

E então ela deu de ombros novamente e sorriu.

"Eu superei isso".

As palavras tão simples, a ação tão fácil.

A única coisa que eu nunca tinha sido capaz de fazer, com qualquer coisa, com qualquer um em minha vida.

_Superar._

Eu senti como se estivesse caindo.

E o preço que eu paguei por estar em queda livre foi que todos podiam ver isso.

Cada pessoa do meu passado, Ângela e todo mundo que eu lembrava ou não, assistiria. Eles me veriam neste lugar, escondida da minha vida, muito assustada para se mover.

Havia benefícios nisso, porém. Seus olhos fizeram tudo parecer tão real. Era bom, mesmo que doesse, porque havia um certo tipo de graça em ver tudo exatamente como era.

Edward disse-me uma vez antes que tudo o que eu sentia, cada torção sombria dentro de mim, acontecia a portas fechadas.

A calma que tomou conta de mim foi inédita, inesperada.

Eu não era mais que o paradigma altaneiro de arrependimento e esperança e perdão que Edward queria tanto que eu fosse, que eu queria tanto que fosse verdade.

Eu era apenas uma garota em um bar.

De volta a onde tudo tinha começado.

"Não é tarde demais." Ângela disse baixinho, lembrando-me que talvez isso fosse onde tudo começou, mas que não teria que terminar neste lugar. Eu olhei para ela e vi apenas incentivo. "Você ainda pode ir até ele".

Por um momento, eu não conseguia respirar.

"Eu não tenho certeza se posso." Eu sussurrei.

"Por quê?"

Eu hesitei por um momento. Então, "Eu não sou... forte o suficiente para fazer isso".

Para minha surpresa, Ângela riu, balançando a cabeça como se eu estivesse fazendo algum tipo de piada. Senti minha boca cair ligeiramente aberta com a última reação que eu esperava dela, a risada leve e tranquila, mas sincera.

"O que é engraçado?" Perguntei inexpressivamente, confusa e magoada por não saber.

"É só que é tão estranho ouvi-la dizer isso." Ela esclareceu, um pequeno sorriso ainda persistente em seus lábios. "A pessoa sentada diante de mim escapar, tentando se esconder em um bar." Ela se inclinou para a frente, meu estômago apertando, quando sussurrou, "A pessoa que não tomou uma gota".

Eu olhei para baixo, seguindo o seu olhar para o meu copo intocado de gin. A bebida estava embaçada e fria e eu percebi que meus olhos tinham se enchido de lágrimas, a revelação da risada de Ângela fazendo uma finalmente deslizar pela minha bochecha.

O molhado fez cócegas na minha pele quando eu olhei de volta para a jovem mulher me observando, o olhar em seu rosto orgulhoso, sem posse. Respeitosa e tolerante. Esquecida.

"Eu senti sua falta, Ângela".

"Bella..." Sua mão esticou para mim novamente quando sua voz sumiu, insegura. Desta vez ela pousou no meu ombro, com conforto impessoal. Contato e distância, perto e insuperável.

A pontada de arrependimento que eu senti no momento foi tão nítida, que eu não consegui falar.

"Eu estou tão assustada." Eu finalmente admiti.

"Tudo bem." Ângela respondeu, sua mão apertando ligeiramente. "Você tem permissão de ter medo".

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda, puxando-a como se eu pudesse encontrar a coragem no ar, em meus pulmões, no meu sangue.

Eu não estava errada.

Eu _estava_ de volta ao início.

Tudo tinha começado nesta cidade, tinha se propagado dessas pessoas. Eu estava tão consumida com o quanto seria difícil ser isso que eu tinha esquecido de ver isso por aquilo que realmente era.

_Um começo._

Se eu tivesse retornado para onde eu comecei, se eu deixasse tudo de lado, cada momento antes de eu chegar aqui... então isso se tornaria um novo começo. Eu poderia escrever uma outra história. Eu escolheria ser outra pessoa, alguém melhor. Alguém mais parecida com a garota que as pessoas amavam antes. A garota que as pessoas ajudavam, mesmo quando ela não merecia isso. Alguém digna de Ângela Weber.

E Edward Cullen.

"Você ficará bem." Ela sussurrou, soltando-me com um leve empurrão. "Você pode fazer isso".

Minha mão caiu longe do bar, sem esforço. Eu balancei a cabeça, acreditando nela, não tirando meus olhos dos dela. Eu levantei devagar à sua frente, levantando meu queixo, reunindo minha força.

"Obrigada, Ângela".

Ela sorriu novamente, ainda pouco, mas muito suavemente. Eu sorri de volta para ela, muito grata para dizer algo mais. Não tendo certeza se ela sabia o que tinha me dado, sem saber se isso importaria para ela, afinal.

Este era o começo.

Este era o momento em que eu poderia optar por me tornar o que eu estive tentando tão fortemente ser. Este era o momento quando eu me tornaria real. Nada do que veio antes, nada do que eu tinha feito, significava nada além da pessoa que eu tinha forjado depois disso.

Eu era forte.

Eu poderia fazer isso.

E então eu ouvi a voz dele.

"Bella?"

O tempo congela quando você está com medo.

Tudo fica mais lento até que cada batida do coração pareça como uma faca no seu peito. Cada respiração queima. Queima como um espeto quente.

A realização final.

Deixar ir não significa que você cai para sempre.

Há sempre um baque no final.

Aceitar o passado e começar de novo não apaga nenhum fodido momento.

Isso significa que você tem que enfrentá-los novamente.

Enfrentá-los novamente e esperar que você seja uma pessoa melhor.

Uma pessoa mais forte.

Eu me virei lentamente, o gelo acumulando e rachando em minhas entranhas, cacos de vidro perfurando minha garganta.

Eu virei até que vi seus olhos.

Eu balbuciei seu nome, apenas um sopro de som.

"Jacob?"

Ele estava parado tão perto de mim, muito perto. Eu podia sentir o calor dele, derretendo contra a minha pele. Minha reação a ele foi imediata, visceral. Meu corpo inteiro tencionou, tremendo. Minha mente girando solta e fora de controle. Imediatamente a minha força pareceu desaparecer, tudo uma ilusão em face da realidade.

Ele deu um passo em minha direção, seu corpo grande e convidando-me a entrar.

Cada centímetro dele era um conforto familiar.

Eu me senti mal quando dei um passo para trás.

Mordi o interior do meu lábio com tanta força que tirei sangue, saboreando o cobre pulsando e alegrando-me com a dor.

"Bella, como você está? Você está bem?" Ele deu um passo em minha direção novamente, não percebendo que eu estava tentando colocar distância entre nós. Seus olhos castanhos eram tão gentís, sua mão se estendeu para mim tão calmamente. Quando seus dedos roçaram meu braço carinhosamente, eu inalei bruscamente. "Quando você chegou aqui?"

Eu abri minha boca para responder.

Eu não conseguia falar.

Por um momento, eu estava paralisada. Tão insegura. Eu olhei para Ângela, que estava nos observando com cuidado. Os olhos dela passando entre nós, eles pareciam mais duros agora. Perguntei-me quanto da minha angústia ela podia ver. Quanto do meu medo.

Minha pulsação estava martelando em meus ouvidos, rítmica e rápida.

"Eu... eu preciso ir." Eu gaguejei, tropeçando.

As sobrancelhas de Jacob franziram em confusão quando ele abriu a boca para falar, para protestar. Para manter-me com ele. Eu não podia mais ouvi-lo. Eu não poderia lidar com ele ainda. Eu não estava pronta. Eu não sabia se eu algum dia estaria.

Eu me virei de repente e comecei a caminhar para a porta, para a minha fuga. Meus passos eram rápidos e vivificantes e quando eu balancei a porta para trás, eu estava quase correndo. Arremessando meu corpo para fora e para o estacionamento.

"Bella!" Eu o ouvi me chamando do outro lado do vidro.

Eu não podia parar.

Eu me atrapalhei com as minhas chaves por apenas um momento antes que eu fosse capaz de subir em minha caminhonete e me enfiar na noite.

Meu braço estava se movendo, parecendo como se não estivesse ligado a mim. Senti as lágrimas rolando em córregos constantes, piscando pelas minhas bochechas a cada maldição proferida. Tentar conter o fluxo só o fez piorar, os olhos piscando de volta na noite e a chuva começando a bater no metal e no vidro em torrentes.

Eu sabia que eu o veria eventualmente. Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu poderia existir em Forks sem ele aqui. Sua presença era o musgo nas árvores, as nuvens rolando sobre os oceanos. Constantes e bonitas.

Eu pensei que eu teria mais tempo.

Eu pensei que eu o enfrentaria nos meus termos.

Eu pensei que eu saberia o que dizer.

Agora eu me sentia tão perdida, tão indefesa. Incapaz de encará-lo, incapaz até mesmo de falar. De me mover. Este teste final, onde os jogadores já não estavam em minha cabeça, nem em minhas memórias, e eu estava falhando em cada marca. Toda a minha determinação tinha sido um sonho. Eu tinha esquecido Ângela e como eu a tinha machucado, eu tinha fugido de Jacob sem uma palavra, eu tinha me escondido do meu próprio pai quando ele mais precisava de mim. Se este era um novo começo e eu era uma nova pessoa, eu não estava certa de por que eu me sentia tão assustada e selvagem como sempre me senti.

Eu dirigi sem rumo, sempre sabendo onde eu acabaria.

Eu não estava na estrada por mais de 20 minutos quando finalmente puxei a caminhonete para uma parada.

Parecia que havia passado mil anos.

Eu lutei tanto para chegar aqui e eu estava chegando exausta e faminta e machucada.

As luzes do hospital brilhavam através das cascatas de água caindo do pára-brisa.

Eu abri a porta para a chuva, deslizando no asfalto molhado quando saí. Eu me equilibrei na maçaneta antes de cair, sentindo-me tão tonta que eu mal podia me colocar de pé. Nem uma única bebida e eu ainda estava embriagada. Medo e apreensão e memórias de cada horror, todos misturados em um coquetel que eu estava tomando com cada suspiro. Lágrimas misturavam e se lavaram na chuva.

Eu levantei para parar por um momento, sentindo as gotas caírem e conectarem com o meu corpo enquanto eu olhava para a luz além das portas.

_Este é o momento em que você se torna real._

Eu não poderia fazer Ângela perdoar.

Eu não poderia estar de igual para igual com Jacob.

Eu não poderia fazer Edward me amar.

Mas eu poderia fazer isso.

Eu _tinha_ que fazer isso.

Eu atravessei as portas, vidro deslizando aberto quando eu me aproximei e perguntei-me o quanto eu estava realmente assustada. Perguntei-me o quanto Edward tinha ficado assustado quando eu estava neste lugar. Com o nosso filho.

"Posso ajudá-la, senhorita?" Uma voz gentil perguntou.

Eu pisquei para a mulher sentada atrás de uma grande mesa.

Eu não a conhecia.

"Eu... eu estou procurando por Charlie Swan." Eu tremi, rangendo meus dentes.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e digitou o nome dele no computador antes de me dar o número do quarto dele.

Ela perguntou se eu era da família.

Eu posso ter respondido a ela.

Mas, em seguida, eu estava caminhando, cada passo cambaleante sob o meu peso. Subindo no elevador para o quinto andar, liberada em um corredor vazio. Eu podia sentir o hospital começar a rastejar para dentro de mim, mesmo quando eu me forcei para a frente, focada nos números das portas. A doença silenciosa, o toque de telefones abafados, o sinal sonoro e constante das máquinas. Em algum lugar, havia sangue.

Eu senti meus joelhos começando a enfraquecer.

Parando até que eu caísse, deixei-me cair, escorregando pela parede, bêbada, curvando-me em mim mesma.

Puxei minhas pernas até o meu peito, abraçando-as e descansando meu queixo sobre elas. Desejando que as lágrimas diminuíssem. Desejando que o corredor parasse de girar. Desejando que meu pai estivesse em qualquer lugar, menos neste lugar.

Com o canto do meu olho, eu pude ver alguém caminhando em minha direção.

Eu pude ouvir os passos dele no chão de linóleo, batidas suaves.

Enfiei meu rosto em minhas pernas e tentei bloquear o movimento.

Perguntei-me se ele tentaria me ajudar, ou se ele me pediria para sair.

O homem parou perto de mim, eu podia sentir seus olhos olhando para a minha forma encolhida, mas ele não disse nada.

Silêncio e sua respiração tranquila.

Levantei minha cabeça cautelosamente, trêmula e instável, e encontrei os olhos de Edward olhando para mim.

Meu coração saltou uma vez, um choque de um desfibrilador, e então se acalmou.

Eu deveria ter ficado surpresa, cada terminação nervosa do meu corpo deveria estar em choque. Eu deveria estar aliviada, ou feliz, ou grata. Somente uma minúscula parte de mim permitia que essas emoções refletissem e se dissipassem. O resto de mim, corpo e mente, simplesmente expirava: é claro.

_É claro que ele estava aqui._

Eu sabia que eu o veria, eventualmente. Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu poderia existir em um hospital sem ele aqui. Sua presença era o sofrimento e gritos, a dor embotada em medicina. Constante e bonita.

Ele era o médico, eu a paciente. A doente, a ferida para o seu curador. Entre todos os cheiros horríveis, os sons e as visões, Edward sempre estaria aqui.

Eu tinha sido uma tola de pensar que eu poderia fazer isso sem ele.

Ele era parte disso.

O único que se lembrava.

Lembrava daquele dia e de todo o resto.

Ele tinha sido aquele a tropeçar através das portas, sem saber o que o encontraria do outro lado. Um amor tão real e um medo tão forte que engasgava cada parte de você, parava cada músculo e atirava combustível para o coração.

E quando tudo acabou, eu tinha empurrado Edward para longe quando ele me pediu para ficar, para segurar o nosso filho, para ficar com as nossas famílias. Para me tornar uma família com ele, para ser a família que eu tinha visto em lampejos quando ele me abraçava e me beijava e ria comigo, mas, em vez disso, eu fugi.

Eu continuei fugindo, atravessando o país, e agora que eu estava de volta, eu estava quebrada.

E nós nunca fomos uma família assim novamente.

Não até este momento.

_Como eu posso ainda amar você?_

Eu tinha pensado que era uma pergunta retórica.

Suas palavras, dolorosas em resposta à minha necessidade de implorar pelo seu amor.

Talvez não fosse.

Talvez ele estivesse perguntando.

_Como faço para levar essa história a um lugar novo?_

Eu podia ver isso em seu rosto enquanto ele permanecia acima de mim, hesitante e observando-me atentamente, porque havia um animal dentro de mim.

E Edward sabia, porque ele tinha um também.

Aqui, não porque eu pedi, mas porque ele queria.

Precisava, talvez.

Precisava da mesma forma que eu precisava.

Finalmente, Edward se abaixou ao meu nível silenciosamente, deslizando pela parede para que ele estivesse sentado ao meu lado. Ele manteve um espaço seguro entre nós, seus olhos nunca me deixando enquanto eu respirava fundo, inspirava e exalava.

Terror fresco fazendo-me pular.

"Como ele está?" Eu ofeguei, olhando para a parede em frente a nós, enquanto eu me preparava.

Suas palavras ecoaram, não pareciam reais. Havia quase um sorriso em sua voz, apenas um traço. Triste e aliviado.

_Seu pai está bem._

Eu podia sentir o cheiro do hospital e, por trás dos meus olhos, eu podia ver alguém que estava morrendo.

Uma criança.

Eu estava me empurrando contra algo real, tentando correr pelo corredor até o meu filho.

Não.

Meu pai.

Eu podia me lembrar da cor, da sensação do tecido do vestido que eu estava usando na noite em que meu filho morreu, na noite em que eu corri para fora do restaurante e direto para um quarto de hospital. E então todos estavam vestidos de branco e tentando me explicar o que estava acontecendo, antes e depois. Então, muito mais tarde, minha mão roçando meu estômago vazio enquanto Edward me olhava.

Naquele momento, eu fiquei assustada, totalmente.

E eu ainda estava.

"Você está aqui." Eu disse, tão baixo que eu não sabia se ele me ouviria.

Sua mão estava na parte de trás da minha cabeça em seguida, seus dedos enroscando no meu cabelo, segurando-me sem dizer uma palavra.

* * *

**Nota da Irene:  
**

****_Bem meninas, ai vai o ultimo capítulo postado pela autora. Espero que vcs tbm tenham sentido a mesma esperança que eu nesse final de capítulo. Mas a autora é completamente imprevisível e eu estou quase louca esperando ela postar o próximo.  
_

_=)  
_

_Obrigado a todas que acompanham a fic. Ela é uma historia completamente diferente e muito angustiante... Não é pros fracos! Hahahahaahah  
_


	45. O Quarto

**Capítulo 44 - O Quarto**

Nossos pés desembarcaram em um ritmo perfeito, lentos e arrastados com cada passo sobre o chão de linóleo. Meu pulso estava envolvido em torno do seu braço, meus dedos agarrando em seu casaco que estava um pouco úmido da chuva, e o único contato entre nós. Eu queria pressionar o comprimento do meu corpo contra o dele, inclinar nele completamente para apoio, mas eu estava muito molhada.

Eu não queria que Edward ficasse com tanto frio quanto eu estava.

"Há mais alguém aqui?" Eu sussurrei a pergunta, incapaz de esconder o tremor na minha voz, não tendo certeza qual eu queria que fosse a sua resposta. Se eu queria que fôssemos apenas nós dois, a sós com o meu pai. Se eu queria uma centena de pessoas entre nós e guardando-me da dor de vê-lo em uma cama de hospital.

Sabendo que nada disso era para mim.

Eu pude sentir os olhos de Edward moverem, olhando para o topo da minha cabeça, mas eu mantive o meu olhar nivelado para a frente. Preparada e com tanto medo, esperando que nós chegássemos ao quarto do meu pai. Cada porta que passávamos, eu podia sentir meu coração engatando no meu peito, em seguida, batendo forte novamente quando ele me guiava para a frente.

"Billy Black." Ele me disse baixinho.

Minha respiração parou por um momento, presa nesse nome, antes de eu soltá-la em um movimento rápido.

_O melhor amigo do meu pai._

É claro que ele estaria aqui. É claro que ele tinha todo o direito. É claro que eu tinha até mesmo o esperado. Ouvir o nome dele, a confirmação pelos lábios de Edward de que ele estava esperando no quarto com Charlie, e eu soube que teria ficado surpresa se ele não estivesse.

O homem que sempre esteve lá para Charlie.

Assim como ele sempre esteve lá para mim.

Eu engoli em seco. "Apenas Billy?"

Edward ficou em silêncio por um momento, e então seus passos diminuíram para uma parada. Minha mão pegou em seu braço e eu hesitei ao lado dele enquanto virava os olhos para o seu rosto. Sua expressão era ao mesmo tempo intensa e suave quando eu o senti tão gentilmente, tão cuidadosamente, pressionar meu corpo na parede ao meu lado.

Eu endireitei minhas costas contra o gesso frio para encará-lo.

"Jacob estava aqui." Ele me disse, seus olhos prendendo com os meus. Segurando meu olhar de forma constante, preocupada e em apoio. Sua garganta mexeu quando ele engoliu. "Ele saiu há cerca de meia hora, recebeu um telefonema de alguém. Eu não sei para onde ele foi".

"Eu sei." Eu exalei.

Os olhos de Edward endureceram um pouco, sua boca abrindo sem qualquer intenção de falar.

Ele olhou para mim – segurando-me contra a parede - e esperou.

Era impossível saber o que ele estava pensando, mas ele não parecia bravo.

A mão que ainda estava descansando em seu braço apertou, meus dedos prendendo o algodão do seu casaco, logo abaixo do seu cotovelo. "Eu o vi, Edward".

"Onde?" Ele queria saber, seu olhar caindo para o chão enquanto ele considerava minha admissão.

"No bar do outro lado da cidade." Eu disse a ele, meus olhos passando rapidamente pelo seu rosto, indo e voltando para procurar algum vestígio de emoção. Uma única pista para o que ele estava pensando ou sentindo. "Alguém deve ter dito a ele que eu estava lá".

Prendi minha respiração por um instante enquanto ele ficava parado, momentaneamente congelado e considerando.

_No bar do outro lado da cidade._

Talvez ele achasse que eu estive bebendo, talvez ele soubesse que eu não estava, mas a fraqueza ainda foi admitida. Eu tinha ido ao bar antes de ter vindo até o meu pai. Edward tinha chegado ao hospital primeiro, para apoiar-me, e eu estava em um _bar_.

Com Jacob.

Eu queria dizer a ele o que tinha acontecido. Eu queria dizer a ele sobre Ângela e a bebida deixada intocada no balcão e como eu corri de Jacob como uma covarde.

Tudo que eu pude fazer foi esperar.

Esperar com todas as explicações e as garantias, esperar com toda a razão e implorar - sabendo que ele poderia nunca ouvi-las. Sabendo que, mesmo que ele as escutasse, elas ainda podiam não importar a ele.

Talvez nada que eu pudesse dizer importasse agora.

"Você falou com ele?" Edward perguntou por fim, seus olhos levantando para encontrar os meus.

Tudo o que eu podia ver era uma calma perfeita. Sua expressão era tranquila, verde silenciado com indiferença, de uma conversa há muito vindo.

Mordi meu lábio para segurar o tremor, a agitação de frio. "Eu não consegui".

Eu tinha fugido de Jacob antes. Eu não tinha sido capaz de falar com ele naquela época também. Era como se tudo isso tivesse acontecido antes, que eu tinha vivido através desse quase um ano atrás e, talvez, nada estivesse diferente. Eu tinha tentado fugir de Jacob há muito tempo. Mas isso não mudou nada.

Ainda assim, algo atravessou o rosto de Edward, as minhas palavras ou a minha expressão.

"Ei, não se preocupe com isso agora." Ele disse suavemente, seu braço deslizando lentamente pelo meu braço para me puxar para o seu peito, angulando meus ombros para ele, com apoio, em vez de intimidade.

Então, nós estávamos andando novamente.

Andando e parando na porta seguinte.

"É aqui." Ele me disse, seus olhos segurando os meus. "Você está pronta?"

Eu inalei, eu exalei.

"Sim".

**~ O ~**

_Eu me segurei contra a pia, o banheiro misericordiosamente vazio enquanto eu engolia em seco para respirar. Eu podia sentir meu corpo todo tremendo com adrenalina, com medo, e com uma terrível e cruel esperança._

_Ele estava lá fora._

_Ele estava no bar que eu vinha quase todas as noites. Talvez sim, ou talvez não, ele estivesse me procurando, isso chacoalhou em torno do meu cérebro. Seus olhos tinham encontrado os meus do outro lado do salão, o escuro dos seus tão familiar, a surpresa e não surpresa dentro deles. A familiaridade e a inevitabilidade, o conforto e as perguntas._

_Eu tinha levantado do meu lugar, mas, em vez de caminhar em direção a ele, eu tinha me virado para longe da confusão em seu rosto, e fugi para a segurança da porcelana e vidro e azulejo. Uma pausa momentânea no ruído ao meu redor e dentro da minha cabeça._

_Não foi nada útil, no entanto._

_Mesmo que ele não fosse real, como eu deveria escapar dele?_

_A aparição, a ideia dele, a sensação dele ainda me seguia por toda parte._

_Houve silêncio por um longo tempo antes de ele falar._

"_Como está Edward?"_

_Eu ouvi sua voz atrás de mim, tranquila e penetrante. Olhei para as minhas mãos segurando firmemente a pedra da pia, pressionando tão forte enquanto os lados dos meus quadris me equilibravam._

"_P__or que você está me perguntando?" Minha voz estava tão suave, atada com amargura._

_Dez quarteirões de distância de onde eu morava._

_De onde eu morava com Edward._

_Com o meu_ marido_._

_Ele não poderia estar aqui._

_Era mundos colidindo e estrelas supernova queimando e explosões no céu. Era o colapso de toda a estrutura cuidadosa e delicada que eu tinha erguido em minha própria defesa. Quebrando com um olhar, apenas com o som da sua voz._

_Jacob em Nova York._

_Eu o ouvi rir sem humor._

"_Eu não sei, porque você está casada com ele?" Ele soou mais perto._

Quatro anos hoje.

_Lentamente, levantei meus olhos para o espelho do banheiro, desenhos e manchas de batom e esse homem alto e lindo nas minhas costas. Ele tinha se afastado da porta, entrando na luz fluorescente, seus olhos escuros presos nos meus através dos nossos reflexos._

"_Ele costumava ser seu amigo." Eu atirei. "Por que você não pergunta_ _a _ele_?"_

_Eu podia me lembrar de quando éramos nós três._

_Jacob e Edward e eu._

_Ou, nós quatro, sempre que Edward tinha uma mulher em seu braço. Substitutas, como se viu, para aquela que ele realmente queria. Porque ele nunca foi realmente meu amigo. Ele certamente nunca foi amigo de Jacob. E nós nunca fomos amigos dele._

_Outro passo._

"_Porque eu não..." Ele fez uma pausa._

_Eu sabia o fim para essa frase._

Porque eu não me importo_._

_Nós nunca nos importamos com Edward, não do jeito que ele se importava conosco._

"_Como _você _está__?" Ele perguntou então. Era o que ele realmente queria saber. A pergunta que me deixou enjoada, mas eu preferia isso._

_Ele não tinha o direito de perguntar depois do que fez com Edward._

_Eu não tinha o direito de responder._

_Eu dei de ombros. "Tudo bem"._

_Tentando esconder, tentando fugir na solidão de um banheiro de um bar. Tentando escapar da sensação de asfixia em meu peito quando eu o vi do outro lado do salão. Minha segurança, meu santuário de bebidas, quebrado em um instante e eu me encontrei fugindo._

_Eu sempre fugia._

_Eu simplesmente nunca pensei, nem por um instante, que ele seguiria._

"_Se você não estiver, Bella, você pode me dizer." Eu o ouvi dizer de forma gentil, eu o vi facilmente se aproximando mais. "Você pode me dizer qualquer coisa. Eu seria a última pessoa a julgar alguém"._

_Meus olhos estreitaram com suas palavras._

_"__Certo." Eu zombei, mesmo que eu sentisse meus braços começando a tremer sob o peso do que ele estava dizendo. Com muito cuidado, em tom de desculpas. "Porque você é o mais repugnante de todos nós"._

_Jacob balançou sua cabeça levemente, não negando nada, ignorando o rosnar do tigre._

_Então, ele estava bem atrás de mim e eu pude sentir o calor do seu corpo em minhas costas. Suas mãos levantaram e descansaram suavemente no meu bíceps, seus dedos curvando e fortes. Controlando a adrenalina vibrante correndo através de mim._

_"__Bella, eu sei que você não está feliz." Sua voz era pouco mais que um sussurro._

_"__Você sabe?" Eu cuspi uma risada áspera. "Eu me pergunto por que seria"._

_Jacob ficou em silêncio por um momento e eu o observei cuidadosamente no espelho, meu corpo todo tenso sob o seu enquanto ele olhava para o meu ombro. Eu não conseguia ler sua expressão. Culpa, ou dor, ou pesar, escondidos no movimento para baixo dos seus olhos._

_Eu podia sentir sua respiração no meu pescoço._

_Isso aqueceu cada centímetro de mim quando eu estremeci contra o sentimento._

_"__Por que você se casou com ele?"_

_"__Sério, Jacob?" Eu cuspi, girando para encará-lo._

_Suas mãos me soltaram imediatamente quando ele deu dois passos rápidos para trás, levantando os braços em sinal de rendição._

_De onde é que ele vinha falando com aquela voz machucada, como se tudo isso fosse algo que tivesse sido feito contra ele? Como ele podia sequer pensar que tinha o direito de perguntar?_

_Ele tinha?_

**~ O ~**

Eu vi Billy Black primeiro, meus olhos caindo no imediato movimento quando ele saltou da sua cadeira ao me ver. Em seu rosto estava o sorriso familiar, tão gentil e calmante, como se ele me visse todos os dias e estivesse feliz em me ver todos os dias. Foi fácil vê-lo atravessar o quarto em quatro passos equilibrados, fácil senti-lo puxar-me para um abraço forte. Grande e cheio de amor.

"Bella." Eu podia senti-lo sorrir o meu nome quando descansei meu queixo levemente em seu ombro, segurando-me firmemente contra ele. "É tão bom ver você".

"Você também." Eu sussurrei, fechando meus olhos por um momento. Inalando o cheiro, a sensação de tudo o que me rodeava. Então meus olhos abriram para a cama atrás dele, para o homem deitado imóvel sob cobertores brancos, embalado por máquinas que apitavam. "Como ele está?"

Billy se afastou, segurando meus ombros de forma encorajadora. "Ele está bem, ele está bem." Ele acenou em garantia. "Apenas dormindo".

Engoli em seco, meus olhos fixos e imóveis. "Talvez não devêssemos acordá-lo".

"Bobagem." Billy zombou, soltando-me e voltando-se para o seu amigo. "Ele quer vê-la".

Eu observei quando ele se aproximou, à vontade e sem medo, do meu pai adormecido. Tão pálido e imóvel como a morte. Um arrepio correu através de mim e imediatamente senti Edward ao meu lado, nossos ombros roçando, seus olhos no meu rosto.

Eu não me virei para olhar para ele.

Eu mantive meus olhos em Billy quando ele se inclinou para o meu pai, suas mãos movendo delicadas e calmas em seus ombros fracos e cobertos, e eu pressionei meu ombro muito levemente em Edward ao meu lado.

Sentindo sua força me mantendo à tona.

"Charlie. Ei, Chefe." Billy sussurrou. "Adivinha quem está aqui".

Eu vi os olhos do meu pai piscarem abertos, fechados e abertos de novo, e eu estava andando pelo quarto até ele, minhas pernas se movendo, não porque eu dissesse a elas, mas porque elas tinham que se mover. Três passos e eu estava perto o suficiente para que eu pudesse ver a confusão momentânea nos olhos do meu pai antes que eles pousassem em mim.

Fui até a cama, minha mão caindo inutilmente contra o colchão.

"Oi, pai." Eu disse pausadamente e tencionei meu queixo e apertei.

Por um momento, ele apenas olhou para mim, seu rosto duro e branco.

Como se ele não me reconhecesse, como se ele estivesse bravo, como se ele não me quisesse tão perto dele.

Eu lutei contra todo o sentimento de rejeição que ameaçou me paralisar a cada segundo que passava, enquanto ele não disse nada. Eu lutei fortemente contra isso e esperei, simplesmente esperei, porque eu tinha que esperar e porque Edward estava atrás de mim.

Então o rosto do meu pai pareceu desmoronar, seus olhos suavizando e olhando para cima para mim com admiração.

"Bells." Ele respirou meu apelido como uma oração. "Você está aqui".

Então eu entendi o seu silêncio como incredulidade, como o controle contra toda a emoção, como a necessidade de verificar a verdade entre o que seus olhos viam e o que seu coração queria. Eu podia ver tudo refletido em seus olhos, em seu rosto, o que eu tinha sentido desde o momento em que recebi o telefonema no Colorado.

_Eu verei você novamente algum dia?_

E a resposta retumbante foi segurada neste momento onde eu estava ao lado da sua cama e respirava em torno dele e caía muito cuidadosamente sobre ele, colocando minha cabeça sob o seu queixo quando senti as lágrimas derramando, com felicidade e muito alívio.

"Claro que eu estou aqui." Eu sussurrei e chorei no tecido leve da camisola leve que cobria seu peito. Repeti várias vezes, como se ele não pudesse me ouvir. Como se dizer isso mil vezes fosse ajudá-lo a acreditar. Fosse me ajudar a acreditar. "Claro que eu estou aqui".

Senti seus braços, lentos e ponderados pela lesão, envolvendo em torno do meu corpo trêmulo, arrastando-me para ele como pedras no oceano. A batida vital do seu coração era forte e rápida contra meu ombro direito e eu não pude conter o fluxo de lágrimas ao escutar isso, ao seu ritmo.

Eu não conseguia me afastar e me desculpar por meu pai ficar molhado da chuva e do sal dos meus olhos. Toda vez que seus braços apertavam em torno de mim, eu sabia que ele não queria que eu me desculpasse. Eu sabia que ele não estava com frio do nosso abraço. Aquecia-me saber que eu o aquecia.

Finalmente, levantei minha cabeça para olhar em seu rosto. Ele estava me olhando com ternura, um pequeno sorriso demorando em seus lábios.

"Você está bem?" Perguntei a ele, suplicante.

Ele inclinou a cabeça para a minha preocupação, suas sobrancelhas franzindo em simpatia. Em seguida, ele estava tirando um braço de cima de mim e trazendo sua mão para o meu rosto, um dedo escovando delicadamente pela minha bochecha.

Lentamente, ele acenou com a cabeça.

_Agora que você está aqui._

Peguei sua mão na minha e a segurei contra a minha bochecha, meus olhos pressionando fechados contra a dor que rasgou através de mim - culpa e arrependimento consumindo através de todo o amor que eu sentia por ele. Todos os anos desperdiçados, todos os mal-entendidos silenciosos, toda a grande culpa. Os momentos perdidos com ele, espelhando e refletindo os momentos de Edward perdidos com Carlisle. A culpa pesando diretamente nos meus ombros, o perdão estendido sem pensamento.

"Bella." Eu o ouvi dizer baixinho.

Meus olhos se abriram com o seu tom: não mais amável, ou arrependido, mas preocupado agora e urgente.

Eu o vi olhando por cima do meu ombro, em direção ao outro lado do quarto. Sua mão caiu do meu rosto, mas eu a segurei enquanto me endireitava levemente e virava na direção do seu olhar, em direção a sussurros agora rápidos e claros.

Edward e Billy estavam no outro lado do quarto, bloqueando a porta levemente. Ainda assim, eu podia ver através dos seus ombros o corpo alto do filho de Billy. Eu não podia ouvir o que eles estavam dizendo um ao outro, mas parecia que Jacob estava fazendo a maior parte da conversa. Sua boca movendo com uma urgência silenciosa, seus olhos passando rapidamente do seu pai e pegando fogo sempre que caíam em Edward.

Então, em um momento de silêncio, seus olhos pousaram em mim como sempre faziam. A rudeza com que ele tinha parado de falar, a natureza deliberada do seu olhar, fez com que os outros dois homens também se virassem.

O olhar de Billy era de expectativa, esperando por uma resposta.

O rosto de Edward estava livre de emoção mais uma vez - o modelo perfeito da indiferença forçada.

Jacob sorriu.

Eu apertei mais forte a mão de Charlie.

**~ O ~**

_Ele estava tão perto._

_Ele estava tão perto que eu tive que inclinar minha cabeça para trás para continuar olhando em seus olhos._

_Ele estava tão perto que eu podia sentir o calor dos nossos corpos lutando entre nós._

_"__Por que você se casou com ele, Bella? Foi para me deixar com ciúmes? Ou você realmente o queria?" Eu o observei quando ele balançou a cabeça levemente, seus olhos escuros ficando absurdamente mais escuros quando ele inclinou contra a pia, seu corpo posicionado a poucos centímetros do meu._

_Raiva e luxúria, eu senti meu coração martelando em meus ouvidos._

_"__Por que você está me matando assim?" Ele perguntou, exigiu, sua voz falhando um pouco._

_Eu poderia dizer que não era uma pergunta que ele quisesse resposta._

_Ele estava perguntando isso para si mesmo._

_Senti um indesejável toque de emoção com as suas palavras torturadas - o olhar em seus olhos - e tentei o meu melhor para ignorar isso, para sufocar._

_"__Você não me queria." Eu disse, a rudeza em minha voz não era nem um pouco falsa. "Isso não significava que eu tinha que ficar sozinha"._

_O silêncio que seguiu foi esmagador._

_Eu nunca havia dito isso antes, não em voz alta._

_Jacob estava totalmente nas garras do tigre agora, tirando os dentes da sua garganta e cara a cara com meu desgosto contínuo por mim mesma._

"_Vá para casa, Jacob." Eu disse finalmente, porque eu estava presa e não podia voltar atrás. Minha voz saiu surpreendentemente calma e uniforme. Eu desviei meus olhos. "Vá para casa para a sua esposa, vá para casa para a sua família. Você escolheu isso"._

_Eu podia me sentir endurecendo, decidida a machucar Jacob tanto quanto demorasse para ele se calar. Enquanto ele continuasse falando, enquanto ele mantivesse o raciocínio, eu realmente _estava _enojada._

_Porque eu estava ouvindo._

_Jacob tomou uma instável respiração profunda, seus lábios quase tocando a parte de trás da minha cabeça. "Eu vim aqui por você. Eu vim para Nova York por você, Bella"._

"_Não sozinho." Eu silvei, minha voz de repente suave e mortalmente baixa. "E muito tarde"._

_Fechei meus olhos e me virei para encará-lo, puxando meus braços protetoramente sobre o meu peito enquanto ele se afastava para dar-me espaço, afastando-me dele e de mim mesma. Tentando encontrar um lugar dentro de mim onde eu estivesse calma, onde eu não podia ouvi-lo._

_Eu sabia que tal lugar não existia._

"_Você o ama?" Jacob perguntou de repente._

_A pergunta soou oca e não natural, e eu abri meus olhos lentamente para ver Jacob mudar seu peso ansiosamente, tentando ler algo por trás do véu de lágrimas que cobria meu rosto._

"_Estou tentando." Eu ofeguei. "Estou tentando seguir em frente. Estou tentando não me importar. Estou tentando_ odiar _você"._

_Tudo que eu podia ouvir era a minha própria voz gritando e ecoando dentro da minha cabeça. Eu não tinha ideia se as palavras estavam saindo como gritos, ou como choro._

_De qualquer maneira, eu estava implorando._

_Ele deu um passo, depois outro, e depois outro, fechando a lacuna que eu tinha tentado criar entre nós._

"_Bella." Ele sussurrou meu nome novamente, seus lábios pressionando no meu cabelo enquanto ele falava._

"_Eu não posso." Eu respirei a resposta._

_Não quando ele estava aqui atrás de mim, tão quente e familiar, como se tudo mais parecesse estar se desfazendo. Não apenas se desfazendo, mas desmoronando tão rapidamente e tão completamente que eu não conseguia controlar - não conseguia sequer começar a entender._

_De alguma forma, sua mão encontrou minha cintura antes que eu estivesse sequer ciente de que ele havia se movido, e eu estava sendo puxada para trás em direção a ele. Meu corpo estremeceu com o contato, ficou tenso, antes que eu deixasse minha cabeça cair para a frente para descansar em seu ombro, entregando-me com os meus olhos ainda resolutamente fechados._

"_Eu não vou perdê-la de novo." Eu o ouvi respirar em meu pescoço._

_Meus olhos se abriram._

"_Não..." Eu disse tremulamente, contorcendo-me para longe dele. "Não, não, não..." Gaguejando e balançando minha cabeça com veemência._

_Eu procurei no rosto de Jacob desesperadamente por qualquer indício de uma mentira, procurando e procurando até que eu pude encontrar o lugar onde ele quebraria meu coração novamente._

_Eu não conseguia parar de andar para trás, inconscientemente e balançando a minha cabeça, como se ele fosse um predador que tinha me prendido sob o seu olhar. E ele era. E eu me encontrei com as minhas costas pressionadas contra uma das portas dos boxes._

_"__Não." Eu disse de novo, a palavra caindo dos meus lábios uma e outra vez até que nem sequer parecia mais ter um significado._

_"__Eu sei que tenho sido um idiota." Jacob me interrompeu, seu olhar intenso caindo e se tornando insuportavelmente triste. "Eu nunca deveria ter pedido a você para ir embora. Eu deveria ter vindo atrás de você anos atrás. Eu deveria ter estado lá quando..." Ele fez uma pausa, em seguida, olhou para mim, implorando. "Mas eu só... eu preciso de você agora"._

**~ O ~**

Edward ficou parado no meio do quarto, perto do final da cama do meu pai. Sua expressão era controlada, mas tensa, seus olhos fixos em mim e nunca nervosos. Ele estava simplesmente esperando pegar suas dicas de mim, como sempre tinha feito. Agora, porém, eu não tinha pistas para dar a ele. Toda a minha postura tinha sido retirada de mim. Ele tinha ajudado a tirá-la, visto tudo desmoronar. Eu não tinha certeza do que ele esperava ver agora.

Ainda assim, ele não me deixaria sozinha no quarto.

Billy estava ao lado da cadeira onde Jacob estava sentado, à minha esquerda. Eles formavam a imagem de uma família unida, amarrada junta com todo o amor que fez parte da minha infância, meu passado. Jacob passou a significar muitas coisas ao longo da minha vida, mas o Jacob aqui diante de mim era o que tinha sido o melhor amigo de uma menininha. Ele era solidário e possessivo e amoroso, preocupado comigo e com Charlie. Pela primeira vez desde que ele tinha encontrado Nessie, ele estava completamente presente, seus olhos e sua concentração apenas em mim. Uma atenção inegável.

Isso me assustou.

E, no centro de tudo isso, eu estava sentada na cama do meu pai, segurando sua mão com força na minha, ancorando-me.

"Como está Nova York?" A voz do meu pai era calma e levemente hesitante, como se ele achasse que me fazer muitas perguntas me faria fugir novamente.

Eu olhei para ele por um momento, um pouco confusa com a pergunta.

"Quero dizer, você não... o hospital não disse a você?" Eu gaguejei, olhando na direção de Edward.

"Disse-me o quê?" Charlie perguntou, seus olhos voando rapidamente para o meu marido antes de virarem para mim procurando por respostas, incisivamente.

Ele parecia muito como meu pai naquele momento.

O pai que eu conhecia quando era menina, que me castigaria e gritaria comigo em frustração e observaria sem dizer nada enquanto minha mãe me dizia que eu era indesejada. O homem que pendurava lembretes na geladeira e me levava para tomar sorvete e entrava no meu quarto à noite quando eu estava com medo, para expulsar os monstros.

Eu sempre pude ler o seu humor, eu sempre soube o que ele estava prestes a dizer.

Nós nunca tínhamos sido tão próximos quanto os Black, mas nós nos conhecíamos como espelhos.

Eu sabia que tínhamos nos afastado, eu sabia que era minha culpa, mas eu nunca, nem por um momento sequer, considerei o fato de que Charlie não sabia onde eu estava. Nós nunca tínhamos que dizer tudo um ao outro, nós sempre sabíamos.

"Eles me ligaram..." Eu comecei, ainda me perguntando como eu não pensei nisso.

Como o hospital soube onde me encontrar?

Se ele não havia dito a eles, então quem...?

"Eu a localizei, Bells." Sua voz atravessou o quarto pela primeira vez. Meus olhos voaram para Jacob enquanto ele sorria para mim, inclinando levemente sua cabeça. "Dei a eles o seu número".

"Você... me localizou?" Minha garganta de repente estava muito seca.

"Você achou que eu não faria isso?" Jacob perguntou suavemente agora, inclinado para a frente.

Eu recuei levemente, reflexivamente, e olhei para Edward.

Seus olhos estavam duros em Jacob, seu rosto morto e como uma pedra.

"Nessie falou com algumas pessoas no Colorado, na cidade onde vocês estavam." Ele elaborou, sua voz recuperando um tom distante e amigável. Enganosamente confortável, ele se recostou em sua cadeira, dando-me meu espaço. "Ela me deu o número da sua casa".

"Ela..." Eu tentei, minha voz morrendo quando recolhi a informação.

"Ela cresceu lá, Bella".

Não era a voz de Jacob dessa vez, mas a de Edward.

Eu me virei para encará-lo agora, para vê-lo andando ao lado da cama, para mais perto de mim agora. Eu queria tanto estender a mão e tocá-lo, eu queria tanto ser capaz de lê-lo, mas ele não estava me dando nada, ele estava me mantendo fora de propósito.

_Ela cresceu lá._

Como eu poderia esquecer?

Nessie tinha sido sua amiga de infância, a memória cravando e protestando em minha mente enquanto suas palavras ecoavam. _Ela cresceu lá._ Em Hartsel, com as pessoas que eu agora considerava minha família. Como Tanya, como tantas outras, ela esteve apaixonada por Edward antes que ele me escolhesse. A menina da porta ao lado com quem ele brincava antes de o mundo ter sido cruel com ele.

Talvez ela ficasse sentada com ele enquanto ele desenhava aquela árvore em seu diário.

Ela o tinha seguido para a faculdade, todo o caminho até New Hampshire, ela tinha ido naquela viagem por ele. Vindo por ele, partido com Jacob e meu futuro, minha vida. Mas ela tinha vivido naquele lugar, crescido com aquelas pessoas. Apresentada tantas vezes em meus pesadelos, era difícil vê-la como qualquer outra pessoa. Especialmente um deles.

Talvez eu tivesse sido amiga dela.

"Claro." Eu sussurrei, impotente.

O rosto de Edward estava tão vazio.

"Você estava no Colorado, Bells?" Meu pai perguntou, minha confusão se tornando a sua.

"Visitando a família de Edward." Eu expliquei e não expliquei.

Eu parei ali, sem saber o que mais dizer.

Era muito duro dizer que nos mudamos para lá. Dizer a ele agora que nos mudamos para muito mais perto dele. Que nos mudamos para qualquer lugar sem dizer a ele, sem deixá-lo saber onde no mundo a sua única filha estava. Mudando ao redor dele, ao redor de Forks, como se ele fosse alguém a ser evitado.

Ele acenou pensativamente antes das suas sobrancelhas franzirem com preocupação. "Está tudo bem?"

Eu congelei.

"Estava tudo bem." Foi a garantia de Edward, em sua voz calma e olhar firme.

Para dizer a ele por que nós fomos para lá, teríamos que dizer que Edward tinha perdido seu pai. Eu podia vê-lo, não querendo que Charlie pensasse nisso. Como poderia tão facilmente ter sido eu que nunca teria visto meu pai novamente, sem nunca ser capaz de dizer a ele do meu arrependimento e meu amor. Como isso quase aconteceu. E como parecia demais para lidar.

O rosto de Edward, porém, não deixou espaço para Charlie ter dúvida.

Tudo estava bem, porque Edward disse que estava.

Meu pai pareceu aliviado quando se virou para mim. "Bem, estou feliz que eles tenham sido capazes de ficar com você".

"Eu também." Segurei sua mão um pouco mais apertada. Então eu virei minha cabeça levemente, tentando não encontrar os olhos dele enquanto eu assentia meu reconhecimento - sinceridade e medo muito interligados. "Obrigada, Jacob".

"Sem problemas, Bells." Eu podia ouvir seu sorriso ainda em sua voz. "Você sabe que eu sempre posso encontrar você".

**~ O ~**

_O cômodo era marrom escuro e vermelho em todos os lugares. A chave estava queimando em minha palma, as arestas cortando em minha pele enquanto eu a agarrava apertado, e mais apertado._

_Ele parou na minha frente, como uma oferenda._

_"Se você não me quer, você deve sair agora"._

_Era simples assim._

_Era sempre assim tão simples._

_E, honestamente, o que havia para ter medo?_

_No espaço entre meus pais e Nessie e Edward, ao breve espaço de tempo de quatro anos sem ele, Jacob tinha começado a significar para mim que ele nunca foi antes. Todo o motivo de chegar a ele era que ele era tanto a minha autodestruição quanto a minha salvação. Mesmo que ele fosse a luz em meu coração, ele havia começado a ser também o lugar mais absolutamente assustador que meu corpo poderia ir._

_E o pior lugar mais absolutamente assustador, era onde eu queria estar._

_Todos esses anos atrás eu fiz um pacto com o diabo: ele poderia ter a minha alma - ele poderia ter a alma de Edward - apenas para que eu não ficasse sozinha._

_Foi nesse momento, olhando para um Jacob parado esperançoso e propenso diante de mim, que eu percebi que eu era muito jovem - com muito medo e dor - para fazer esse tipo de negócio. E, acima de tudo, eu estive levando Edward para baixo comigo, arrastando-o e ao seu grande amor para a escuridão comigo. Lentamente, eu estava sendo tão má quanto eu queria ser naquela época, quando eu pensei que poderia lidar com isso._

_E agora a piada era que ter Jacob - e destruir Edward – me deixaria tão vazia como eu sempre tinha sido._

_Então eu o beijei._

_Esmaguei meus lábios contra os dele com toda a dor e sofrimento e agonia que eu tinha experimentado ao longo dos anos, esfregando-me contra o desejo e o amor em minha cabeça e minha língua._

_Eu finalmente entendi a piada, e a piada era eu._

**~ O ~**

A caminhonete parou sem que eu percebesse.

O motor ainda estava roncando, um ronronar constante, o único som no silêncio que se abatera sobre mim. Eu me senti totalmente drenada quando meus olhos caíram sobre a casa, escura e solene na noite, iluminada apenas pelos faróis. Ainda estava chovendo, é claro, e as gotas eram faíscas de luz no pára-brisa, fazendo tudo parecer confuso e um pouco fora de foco.

Então, o motor desligou e fomos jogados na escuridão completa, tudo preto e azul em volta de mim. Ouvi a batida da porta do lado do motorista ao ser fechada e observei quando sua figura nas sombras atravessou na minha frente.

Ele abriu a minha porta e então eu podia ouvir a chuva suave na grama em harmonia com a batida contra o capô.

Senti Edward estender a mão, seus dedos fechando devagar e com cuidado em torno da mão que estava descansando imóvel em meu colo. Ele a levantou para si mesmo sem puxar, apenas uma sugestão e uma promessa de paciência.

Eu era uma besta selvagem.

E Edward sabia disso porque ele era uma também.

Eu podia ver em seu rosto - em tudo que eu não podia ver – sempre que ele olhava para Jacob. Nós todos tínhamos deixado o hospital quando ficou tarde demais. Jacob havia me envolvido em um longo abraço de um amigo de infância. Nada mais. Foi o suficiente, porém, para o meu coração acelerar de medo e para a mandíbula de Edward travar.

"Vamos." Ele me disse baixinho, sua voz ainda sombria.

Isso enviou um arrepio através de mim, mas havia fogo em seus olhos agora. Eles brilhavam quentes com toda a preocupação e amor e mágoa que estiveram tão ausentes no hospital. A fraqueza que ele não podia mostrar a Jacob, a insegurança e absoluta autoconfiança misturadas juntas. Tempestades de emoção e, através disso, cada centímetro que se importava comigo.

Ao seu comando, eu pude sentir um puxão gentil na minha mão e no meu estômago.

Encontrei-me saindo do carro e parando desajeitadamente diante dele, na frente da casa onde eu cresci.

Era menor que a dos Cullen e mais fria.

Eu olhei para o rosto de Edward, e o que eu encontrei lá agora fez a minha respiração engatar.

Eu suspirei e aceitei o presente.

Senti o braço de Edward vir em torno de mim e encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro, sem olhar para ele, mas ainda pensando naquele momento que ele era muito bonito.

Eu inspirei, tão forte, e segurei em Edward enquanto fizemos o nosso caminho até as escadas da varanda.

E, em seu ombro, eu sussurrei meus agradecimentos.

**~ O ~**

"_O que estamos fazendo?" Eu ouvi a voz de Jacob ao meu lado na escuridão._

_Nossos corpos nus estavam quentes e sob as cobertas._

"_O que você quer dizer?"_

_Ele suspirou. "Eu não posso ver nenhum de nós saindo disso ileso"._

_Eu podia senti-lo se apoiando em sua mão para olhar para mim._

_Eu mantive meus olhos fixos no teto._

"_Claro que não. Isso vai nos quebrar." Uma bolha de uma risada louca e bêbada ameaçou irromper de mim, explodindo como a dor que eu podia sentir queimando sobre cada centímetro da minha pele. "Será o massacre mais fodidamente sangrento que você já viu"._

* * *

**_Nota da Irene:  
_**

_7 minutos de silencio. =O _

_Muito chocada pra comentar. Agora é aguardar ela postar novamente.  
_

_Era pra eu ter postado ontem, mas só agora parei em casa. Até amanHã em First & Ten.  
_

_Ps.: Essa autora nunca faz o que eu penso que ela vai fazer.  
_


	46. A Cidade

**Capítulo 45 - A Cidade**

Em algum momento durante a noite, a chuva parou.

Eu podia ouvir o tamborilar suave através das janelas abertas, os pingos no telhado.

Edward seguiu-me pela escuridão da casa com sua mão na minha. Esperando pacientemente quando eu me atrapalhei em torno dos móveis, porque eu não estava disposta a acender as luzes.

Eu não queria ver a casa onde eu cresci.

Eu estava certa de que estava do mesmo jeito.

Eu podia ouvir a cadência constante da chuva como pano de fundo, trilha sonora para as faíscas que saíam do contato entre nossos corpos.

Alcançou um passo insuportável no momento em que meus passos vacilantes ficaram suaves, quando ele envolveu seu braço ao redor da minha cintura para me ajudar a subir as escadas.

Estava espancando as janelas e batendo nas paredes quando eu o puxei para a minha cama.

O som era ensurdecedor, um rugido que abafava cada movimento, cada palavra que poderíamos ter falado.

A dicotomia do silêncio, do rugido, fez-me mais consciente dele. Onde ele estava, onde ele estava me tocando, cada centímetro do meu próprio corpo. Eu não tinha certeza se era a chuva ou o meu coração que estava batendo tão fortemente nos meus ouvidos.

Então suas mãos estavam em mim, tirando as roupas molhadas até que eu estava sentada ao lado dele com nada além da minha calcinha.

Estava silêncio - ou eu estava surda para qualquer coisa - quando sua própria camisa saiu e ele me envolveu no algodão seco que cheirava a ele.

Ele se deitou em seguida, e esperou silenciosamente enquanto eu me sentava em cima dele - meu coração ainda batendo forte - olhando através da escuridão onde ele era apenas uma sombra cinza ao lado das minhas pernas nuas brancas estendidas. Imóvel e com os olhos voltados para o teto.

Eu podia sentir as palavras degolando na minha garganta, imaginei-me as gritando sobre a chuva e parecia impossível. Perguntas e reflexões e explicações, tudo girando em torno de nós no escuro, por dizer.

Sua presença em minha mente através das horas que passei dirigindo, nos momentos sozinha em um motel, a realidade chocante da sua aparição no hospital, agora no quarto onde eu cresci - deitado entre todos os fantasmas que eu já tinha tentado fugir - e eu podia sentir o peso disso pressionando meu corpo para baixo.

Para baixo até que eu estava deitada ao lado dele, não tocando, mas ainda sentindo a eletricidade do seu corpo, o calor crepitante correndo entre nós.

Para dentro do escuro e, mais ainda, para o sono.

Quando acordei, foi somente a partir do espaço de uma respiração, o comprimento de um piscar de olhos, e estava completamente silencioso.

Tinha parado de chover.

O céu estava claro, a lua que estava quase cheia lançava um tom de violeta em tudo, e minhas pernas pálidas descansavam ainda sobre os cobertores.

Deitada de costas, quase nua e quente, eu virei minha cabeça para a esquerda para vê-lo ao meu lado.

Tudo parecia confuso e surreal como um sonho.

Eu não me sentia acordada.

"Você está aqui." Eu sussurrei no momento em que pude ver a silhueta do seu rosto, a centelha de luz dos seus olhos abertos fixos no teto.

Sua cabeça virou lentamente, rolando sobre o travesseiro para que seus olhos pudessem encontrar os meus, cinza e brilhando ao luar.

"Eu peguei um vôo esta manhã." Sua voz era calma e suave, sua resposta simples.

Estendi minha mão, querendo agarrá-lo, mas não havia nada para tocar além de pele.

Não era minha para marcar.

Minha mão caiu e eu recolhi o material que me cobria - sua camisa - onde terminava na minha coxa. Observei meus dedos enquanto eu puxava o material sobre as minhas pernas nuas, mantendo meus olhos longe do seu peito nu.

"Por quê?" Eu sussurrei, a questão escapando em um suspiro.

Senti a mão de Edward deslizar para baixo para cobrir a minha, acalmando meus dedos rígidos. Sua pele era tão quente, escaldante contra meus dedos úmidos, ainda úmidos da chuva.

"Por que você acha?"

Toda a tensão silenciosa e rolando dentro de mim derreteu com a sua pergunta, o tom da sua voz. Suas palavras eram muito suaves, implorando por uma resposta. Era uma resposta óbvia demais para vocalizar, muito assustadora para admitir, muito desejada para pensar.

Eu não conseguia olhar para ele.

Finalmente, eu me perguntei em voz alta, "Você estava no hospital o dia todo?"

"Eu passei cerca de uma hora antes de você chegar lá." Eu podia sentir Edward balançando a cabeça. Eu podia ouvi-lo morder o interior da sua bochecha contra suas palavras, como se ele estivesse nervoso.

Meu estômago virou e todo o meu corpo tencionou levemente, empurrando de volta contra a culpa.

Se eu não tivesse ido para o bar, nós poderíamos ter entrado no hospital juntos.

Ele não teria que enfrentar Jacob sozinho, e nem eu.

No momento em que pensei nisso, no entanto, eu sabia que não era verdade.

Quando se tratava de Jacob, ambos estávamos sozinhos.

Era eu e era ele e o próprio pensamento de Edward entrando naquele hospital para enfrentar aquele homem encheu-me de medo.

Com a necessidade de correr.

O toque de Edward na minha mão apertou levemente.

"Estou hospedado em um pequeno motel na periferia da cidade." Ele me disse, puxando-me dos meus pensamentos.

Engoli em seco e olhei para cima então. Nivelei meu olhar com o dele. Vi a luz estranha da lua em seu peito, ombros, braços. As linhas de músculos ainda magros, mas fortes. Seus vibrantes olhos verdes, roubando todas as cores da noite.

Ele olhava de volta para mim, inabalável.

"Você voltará para lá?" Eu exalei a questão. Assim que fiz isso, ela pareceu se dissolver na minha língua e eu já não sabia o que eu estava perguntando.

Ou o que eu queria que fosse a sua resposta.

Voltar para o motel, voltar para Hartsel, voltar para uma vida sem mim.

Agora que ele tinha mostrado seu apoio, agora que ele tinha oferecido seu conforto, agora que ele viu o que me esperava aqui, isso o satisfaria?

Era o suficiente?

Houve apenas uma pausa antes do "Não".

Meu coração deu uma guinada com algo que parecia uma perigosa esperança e de repente eu me senti bem acordada, tudo nítido e claro e incrivelmente real. Eu podia sentir a textura familiar do cobertor embaixo de mim, eu podia sentir o calor da sua pele ao meu lado, eu podia sentir sua mão ainda sobre a minha.

"Eu quero que você fique aqui." Eu disse a ele.

"Eu sei." Ele respondeu, como se soubesse exatamente o que eu quis dizer.

Eu suspirei, meu corpo afundando de volta no alívio, nos travesseiros e no firme colchão.

Nós ficamos deitados ali por um longo tempo, de costas, nossas cabeças ainda voltadas para o outro. Eu podia sentir sua respiração no meu rosto e tentei inalar sua expiração.

Soltei a camisa e nossas mãos caíram, ainda entrelaçadas, no pequenino espaço entre nossos corpos.

Eu podia sentir-me deslizar uma vez mais, respirando em um ritmo hipnótico, o zumbido suave do contato e a magnética lua silenciosa embalando-me para dormir.

Voltando para os sonhos e para as verdades desfocadas.

"Eu costumava viver aqui." Eu suspirei baixinho quando meus olhos se fecharam.

**~ O ~**

O ar do oceano estava úmido, o vento salgado contra a minha pele. A familiar tinta amarela descascada sob meus dedos, dando lugar à madeira nua, que resistiu ao tempo.

Era uma sensação estranha - um primo distante de um _déjà vu_, talvez - ver tudo visto um milhão de vezes através de outros olhos. A terra e as estradas e edifícios inalterados, meu próprio coração tão distante.

Isso me fez querer rir e chorar ao mesmo tempo, pensar que eu poderia ter tudo isso de volta.

"Você sabe pescar?" Eu ouvi Edward perguntar ao meu lado, o tom interessado e meditativo em direção ao oceano.

Nós fizemos uma pausa na pequena faixa de estacionamento de conchas do mar para observar as ondas quebrarem levemente contra as rochas – sua cor cinza aço geralmente tempestuoso sob o céu. Ao nosso lado estava o motivo da sua pergunta, a loja de pesca favorita do meu pai: uma viagem emocionante na cidade de Port Angeles quando eu era uma menina.

"Eu fui com ele algumas vezes quando eu era realmente jovem, mas eu não me lembro." Respondi com um ligeiro encolher de ombros. "Eu vinha aqui com mais frequência".

"Por quê?" Edward perguntou.

Eu olhei para ele, parado ao meu lado em um moletom verde de Dartmouth, seu cabelo chicoteando loucamente com a brisa e suas bochechas rosadas.

Seu rosto era tão aberto agora, jovem e bonito e confortável.

Um grito longe do homem que esteve tão consumido com a sua raiva em Nova York, tão distante do homem que fugiu de mim na noite no Colorado - quebrado e cauteloso.

Até mesmo diferente do homem que tinha me apanhado do chão do hospital alguns dias atrás.

Quando eu tinha perguntado a ele esta manhã se ele gostaria que eu lhe mostrasse a cidade depois que eu visitasse meu pai, seu rosto se iluminou com um sorriso brilhante que eu nunca tinha visto antes.

E algumas horas depois, quando entrei no quarto do hospital do meu pai sozinha, eu vi o mesmo sorriso exato no rosto de Jacob.

_"Jacob." Eu disse, parando na porta._ _Minhas pernas e minha língua de repente congeladas._

_Ele viu minha hesitação com uma atenção afiada antes de responder, ainda sorrindo, "Eu estava de saída. Darei aos dois algum tempo a sós."_ _Ele bateu de leve no ombro do meu pai._ _"Vá com calma, Chefe"._

_"Vejo você em breve, Jacob." Meu pai respondeu._ _"Obrigado pela visita"._

_Em algum lugar abaixo da camada de tensão, eu me perguntava sobre o tom de meu pai, com o fato de que ele não o chamou de 'Jake'._ _O carinho estava faltando em sua voz e seus olhos estavam fixos em mim._

_Meu estômago afundou ligeiramente, imaginando o quanto meu pai podia ver._

_Jacob parou ao meu lado, nossos ombros quase roçando, e ele se inclinou para sussurrar no meu ouvido._

_Eu podia sentir sua respiração no meu pescoço._

_"Nós podemos conversar mais tarde hoje, Bella?"_

_"Eu tenho planos."_ _Eu respondi imediatamente, nem mesmo pensando sobre a minha resposta._

_Pensando apenas no rosto de Edward._

_As sobrancelhas de Jacob levantaram._

_"Você não pode me evitar para sempre."_ _Em seguida, ele sorriu para mim, inclinando-se tão perto que seus lábios roçaram contra a minha pele._ _"E você não precisa"._

_Sua voz era sedutora com conforto e familiaridade._

_Ele saiu e eu estremeci._

Limpando a memória da minha mente com um balanço de cabeça, voltei minha atenção para o homem diante de mim, um pequeno sorriso ainda presente em seus lábios – o que era uma constante quando estávamos na loja, pegando iscas coloridas de arco-íris e correndo nossas mãos ao longo de potes e redes.

"Eu não acho que eu tinha paciência para realmente ficar sentada em um barco. Ou em... silêncio." Expliquei para ele com outro encolher de ombros depreciativo. "Enfim, eu costumava vir aqui porque eu gostava de passar o tempo com meu pai. E ele gostava de pescar".

O sorriso de Edward ficou incrivelmente suave, talvez imaginando uma versão mais jovem de mim: uma menininha mítica que poderia ter sido tão bondosa e altruísta como ele sempre foi.

Eu quase não conseguia nem lembrar dessa versão de mim mesma - ela era uma sombra neste lugar, uma assombração que eu não conseguia entender.

"E então eu cresci." Eu sorri severamente. "As coisas mudaram".

"Que coisas?" Sua voz era muito baixa quando ele perguntou.

Eu suspirei e olhei para os meus dedos com restos de tinta.

Eu esperava que a pintura da casa Hartsel sobrevivesse durante o inverno.

"Eu sei que ele me ama. Eu _sei_ que ama. Ele só... não é tão bom em demonstrar isso. Ele teve problemas em ter um interesse em minha vida, dificuldade para se relacionar comigo em qualquer nível." Eu comecei, minhas palavras escorrendo lentamente, dando voz ao que eu sempre soube e nunca me preocupei em perguntar.

Eu continuei, "Quando eu era jovem, quando eu o idolatrava, isso não importava. Eu o seguia até a loja de iscas todos os dias da semana e nunca parecia importante que não, eu não sei... lêssemos os mesmos livros? Quando fiquei mais velha, parecia-me como... apatia. Ele me frustrava, então eu me afastei".

Eu parei então, sentindo-me subitamente boba.

Boba por dizer isso a ele, boba por pensar que eu tinha outra coisa além de uma sorte incrível.

Eu ainda tinha meu pai, ele ainda estava vivo, e eu tinha outra chance de ser sua filha se eu fosse corajosa o suficiente para aceitar isso.

Eu sempre tinha sido ingrata a todos os presentes que tinham sido me dados, eu sempre me senti indigna e resistente, e eu não tinha certeza se eu era diferente agora. Eu não tinha certeza de onde eu tinha crescido e onde eu tinha ficado. Edward insistia que havia partes de mim que não tinham mudado nada.

Talvez essa fosse uma delas.

Eu sempre desperdiçava oportunidades de ser feliz.

Deve ter havido alguma coisa no meu rosto, porque Edward estava olhando diretamente para mim quando sussurrou, "Sinto muito" sinceramente, como se ele entendesse. Como se quisesse apagar completamente qualquer sensação de que eu era boba, ou ingrata, ou culpada.

Eu dei de ombros, afastando-me dele ligeiramente.

Carlisle e Charlie não eram os mesmos homens.

Edward e eu não éramos as mesmas pessoas.

Nenhum relacionamento pode ser baseado em outro.

Em algum lugar lá dentro, eu sabia disso.

Eu sabia que se eu nunca me reconciliasse com o meu pai, Edward nunca me culparia por desperdiçar uma oportunidade que não tinha sido concedida a ele. Sua perda era um lembrete para mim, não uma obrigação. Eu não poderia corrigir nada porque eu devia isso a ele, só porque eu queria que fosse corrigido.

Mas saber alguma coisa e acreditar, verdadeiramente e profundamente, são duas coisas completamente diferentes.

Foi a intensidade consumidora dos seus olhos verdes contra o fundo cinza, o fogo acendendo o interesse e até mesmo a _necessidade_ de conhecer um pouco dessa história que me fez continuar com palavras lentas e tranquilas.

"Quando minha mãe foi embora após o ensino médio, eu acho que ele tentou meio que se prender àquele abandono, como se ele achasse que isso nos aproximaria porque ele foi aquele que ficou." Olhei para baixo e para longe, depois de volta para o oceano quando mordi meu lábio. "Isso só me fez ficar mais ressentida com ele".

Eu ouvi Edward inalar profundamente ao meu lado.

Ele prendeu a respiração por um instante em silêncio antes de exalar sua pergunta, "Ele sabe sobre... você falou com ele em todos estes últimos anos?"

Houve um ligeiro tremor em sua voz, e eu soube imediatamente o que ele estava me perguntando.

"Ele sabe que eu estava grávida. Ele sabe que eu... _perdi_... o bebê." O eufemismo pareceu amargo na minha língua, minha voz suave e baixa. "Ele não sabe nada além disso".

Eu me virei para olhar para Edward agora, precisando ver a reação dele.

Não parecia haver uma.

Ele estava assentindo silenciosamente, seu rosto pensativo, olhando para a mesma distância que tinha acabado de ser preenchida pelo meu olhar: o ritmo das ondas prateadas diante de nós.

"Ele enviou-me uma carta uma vez, logo depois que nos mudamos para Nova York. Ele estava tentando me consolar, ele ficava me dizendo que haveria outras crianças..." Minha voz quebrou, falhando minhas palavras. "Eu simplesmente não podia..."

Os olhos de Edward atiraram para o meu rosto, toda a dúvida desaparecendo e sendo substituída por algo duro e apaixonado.

Eu vi sua mão estender para mim lentamente, senti-a próxima ao redor do meu ombro enquanto eu o deixei arrastar meu corpo em seu peito.

Eu respirei e passei meus braços ao redor da sua cintura firme, mas não apertado. Não segurando-o a mim, mas segurando-me nele.

"Você dirá a ele agora?" Ele perguntou, sua bochecha movendo com as palavras, em cima da minha cabeça.

"Eu quero..." Eu comecei.

Deixei as palavras penduradas, sem saber como terminar, inclinando minha cabeça para baixo para que a minha testa estivesse descansando em seu esterno, meus olhos fechados.

"O quê?" Ele perguntou, dando-me um aperto suave.

Eu senti a onda de culpa, a vergonha queimando em minhas bochechas ao pensar em Carlisle, ao pensar em Edward me confortando, antes que eu conseguisse sussurrar, "Eu não sei mais como falar com ele".

"Fale com ele como você fazia quando era jovem." Edward sugeriu, sua voz um pouco abafada, falando no meu cabelo. "Ele ainda é aquele homem".

Senti uma pontada súbita de dor em suas palavras, como a lâmina de uma faca descendo entre as minhas costelas, uma lágrima formigando de uma memória que empurrava o seu caminho para a minha consciência, espontaneamente e de forma insuportável.

A memória de uma menininha que amava ir até a delegacia com seu pai mais do que qualquer coisa. Mais do que a qualquer viagem de pesca, mais do que a qualquer loja de iscas.

Eu não tinha colocado em palavras no momento _por que_ eu amava tanto ir trabalhar com o meu pai, mas eu sabia que agora era o quanto ele amava aquilo, o quanto eu o amava. Ele amava o que ele fazia e ele era o melhor no que fazia. Ele acreditava em seu trabalho, em como ele poderia fazer a diferença. Ele estava no comando de todos os outros homens, ele era o protetor, ele era tão forte, invencível.

Eu nunca me senti tão orgulhosa de ter o amor de alguém como eu sentia em ter o amor do Chefe de Polícia.

Quando ele me colocava na cama à noite, beijava-me na bochecha, dizia que me amava, eu dizia silenciosamente para mim mesma _"meu"_ e isso me enchia de alegria.

Eu me afastei de Edward lentamente, balançando minha cabeça e afastando-me um passo, depois dois. Ele pareceu assustado, estendendo a mão para firmar-me por um momento, seus dedos do lado de fora do meu pulso antes de caírem de volta para o seu lado.

"Ele _não_ é mais aquele homem. Isso foi roubado dele..." Eu lamentei, meus olhos encontrando os de Edward e vendo minha tristeza refletida em cada centímetro do seu rosto. "E se ele nunca amar nada do jeito que ele amava seu trabalho? E se ele nunca se sentir tão feliz novamente?"

"Perder o que você ama é difícil." Edward assentiu, engolindo o tremor em sua voz. "Ser incapaz de realizar a sua paixão pode ser... devastador. Totalmente".

"Talvez seja muito difícil." Eu respondi lentamente, rangendo meus dentes. "Eu não saberia o que dizer a ele".

Edward estendeu a mão para mim então, sua mão estendendo para roçar minha bochecha e viajar até o emaranhado no meu cabelo. O sorriso em seu rosto era dolorosamente triste e cheio de incentivo, força e fé.

"Você perdeu coisas também, Bella." Seus dedos torceram uma mecha do meu cabelo antes de a soltarem gentilmente, como uma carícia. "Você tem uma chance real aqui de ajudá-lo a passar por isso".

Eu assenti lentamente, hesitantemente, querendo que ele me tocasse novamente.

"E você tem um dom com as palavras".

**~ O ~**

Eu sempre pedia o mesmo sabor de sorvete.

Quando minha mãe costumava me trazer à sua sorveteria preferida no verão, nunca estava ensolarado lá fora. Não havia nenhum cone derretendo clichê, porque eu sempre pedia o meu sorvete em um copo. A proprietária, Janet, costumava me dar doces que eu esqueceria nos bolsos durante dias.

E eu sempre pedia _rocky road__*****_.

_*__Rocky road__: sabor de sorvete de chocolate que contém marshmallows e amêndoas._

Minha mãe escolhia algo novo a cada vez. Ela se maravilhava com os sabores, lamentava-se sobre os que ela já havia provado, debatendo pelo que parecia horas na frente do balcão, incapaz de tomar uma decisão.

Eu podia me lembrar de vê-la e duvidar da minha própria certeza. Eu pedia o meu sorvete favorito e me perguntava o tempo todo se havia algo melhor, com muito medo de pedir algo novo.

Quando eu trouxe Edward à sorveteria, estava chovendo.

Nós rapidamente pegamos uma mesa, tentando não chacoalhar nossos casacos molhados no chão enquanto os tirávamos. Em seguida, ele pediu um sorvete de cheesecake de amora.

Eu pedi rocky road.

Nossa mesa era ao lado da janela e por um tempo eu observei as gotas de chuva deslizarem pelo vidro, a umidade me deixando com frio e o sorvete me deixando com mais frio ainda. Ele deslizou pela minha garganta de forma dolorosamente familiar e deliciosamente doce.

Eu deixei meus olhos caírem sobre Edward em minha frente.

Seu cabelo estava pingando e escuro, bochechas rosadas, lábios vermelhos. Cada cor contrastava fortemente contra a sua pele pálida, olhos de jade treinados em seu sorvete enquanto ele o colocava em sua boca. Ele estremeceu levemente e eu pensei que talvez ele estivesse com frio também.

Ele olhou para cima bruscamente para me pegar o olhando, oferecendo um pequeno sorriso que era gentil, mas curioso.

"Como está?" Ele me perguntou, apontando para o meu sorvete.

Após as primeiras mordidas, minha colher estava ociosa na sobremesa gelada.

"Bom." Eu respondi baixinho. Puxei uma colher e a estendi para ele.

Ele sorriu novamente e se inclinou para frente, aceitando a oferta.

Ele cantarolou sua aprovação.

"Quer experimentar o meu?"

Eu observei quando ele estendeu uma colher de sorvete, o sabor novo e incerto - talvez um que minha mãe tenha comido antes - e eu senti meu coração começar a bater forte no meu peito.

Edward me oferecer o sabor significava que eu não tinha sido nada como a minha mãe.

Um pouco de quem eu era quando eu era mais como ele.

Quando eu sabia o que eu queria e não podia me contentar com nada menos.

_Não podia correr o risco e lutar por algo melhor._

"Por que eu?" Eu soltei de repente.

O braço de Edward congelou no ar, suas sobrancelhas franzindo enquanto ele repetia hesitantemente, "Por que você?"

A questão estava flutuando, esticando, ele não entendeu.

"Sim." Eu assenti. "Por que você me escolheu?"

Edward parou por um momento, seus olhos escuros e procurando os meus. "Você quer dizer...?"

"Quando nos conhecemos. Por que eu?" Eu esclareci. Em seguida, engoli em seco e continuei, "Por que você veio até mim? Por que você me chamou para sair naquele café? Por que você me viu naquele hospital? Por que... tudo isso? Eu poderia ter sido qualquer uma".

O braço de Edward caiu, ele colocou a colher em cima da mesa e ficou em silêncio por um longo tempo.

Eu contei cada segundo que ele não disse nada.

"Eu não..." Ele começou antes de parar.

_Eu não sei._

Era assim que essa conversa normalmente acontecia.

Evasivo e impreciso e se esquivando e fugindo. Um encolher de ombros e uma recusa a se abrir. A considerar. A lembrar.

Acho que ele podia ver que não seria suficiente desta vez.

"Eu preciso saber, Edward." Eu tentei suavemente.

Ele assentiu antes de voltar calmamente, "Por que agora?"

Eu fiz uma pausa.

_Por que não quando nos conhecemos?_

_Por que não antes de eu saber o quanto eu era importante para ele?_

_Por que não quando eu descobri?_

_Por que não antes de dormirmos juntos?_

_Antes de nos casarmos?_

_Antes de tudo ir para o inferno?_

Eu sabia que a pergunta dele era tanto uma demanda quanto a minha.

Eu olhei para o seu rosto, muito quieto e olhos focados como pedras nos meus.

Inflexíveis e afiados.

"Agora é tudo que eu tenho." Eu disse finalmente.

Edward piscou e ficou em silêncio, estudando meu rosto.

Eu sabia que ele ainda estava tentando descobrir o ângulo, descobrir de onde a minha pergunta veio. Onde eu tinha ido de mostrar-lhe todos os lugares que eu me lembrava com carinho na minha cidade natal, a correr através da chuva e tomar sorvete diretamente para o meu medo.

Eu não sabia como dizer a ele que era esse lugar.

Só de estar aqui, eu podia sentir a nossa história chegando ao fim. Eu podia sentir a simetria e as segundas chances desaparecendo, e eu não tinha ideia de quanto tempo ele ficaria aqui, ou quanto tempo eu ficaria.

Era tão difícil pensar que tinha sido apenas uma semana desde que ele tinha me beijado na varanda da casa em Hartsel, o desejo feroz se defrontando com a sua negação.

Era algo com o qual nós dois precisávamos lidar, mas, mais uma vez, tínhamos sido forçados a deixar de lado.

Correndo para fora dos meus braços, correndo para eles, sem espaço entre isso para pensar.

Eu precisava desacelerar, lutar meu caminho através da tempestade.

Eu precisava de um começo.

Sua expressão - como se ele estivesse procurando por palavras no meu próprio rosto - fez meu estômago pesar como chumbo.

"Foi porque você... gostou da minha aparência?" Eu finalmente perguntei, o tremor na minha voz traindo um medo que eu sempre tive. A única razão pela qual ele tinha me beijado: luxúria e nada além disso.

Algo nos olhos de Edward mudou de repente, muito rápido para eu identificar, e ele soltou uma risada empolada com amargura.

"Depois de tudo, isso é o que você pensa de mim?" Ele perguntou, sua voz ausente de acusação ou raiva. Vazia, de alguma forma, através das sílabas que ele forçou a sair dos seus dentes ligeiramente cerrados.

"É só que... para você pareceu..." Eu lutei, recuando rapidamente ao seu sorriso triste.

"Instantâneo?" Ele terminou para mim, sua voz um desafio agora.

Eu o estava acusando de amor à primeira vista, ele queria saber. Algo que ambos sabíamos ser luxúria.

Futilidade?

Superficialidade?

Eu balancei minha cabeça rapidamente.

Não era isso, eu sabia.

"Você sempre pareceu tão certo." Eu expliquei, ainda implorando por uma explicação. Nunca compreendendo verdadeiramente a sua certeza, sua convicção. "Mas você nem me conhecia".

Eu queria que ele estivesse certo sobre mim e, além disso, eu queria saber o seu raciocínio. Eu sabia muito mais sobre mim mesma, sobre como ele se sentia sobre mim.

Mas eu ainda não sabia como isso tinha começado.

Aqui nesta cidade, no início de tudo, parecia inevitável que eu tivesse que perguntar.

Que ele deveria me dizer.

"Você era a mulher mais linda que eu já vi." Edward disse de repente, sua voz baixa. Meus olhos atiraram para os seus e eu não vi nenhuma desculpa neles. Ele continuou, "Eu conversei com você, no entanto, porque você parecia... _diferente._ Livre em uma maneira que eu nunca tinha sido".

A última frase foi dita cuidadosamente, saboreando a frase em sua língua.

"Livre..." Eu sussurrei a palavra sem perceber, incrédula.

"Você sente tudo tão intensamente, tão completamente." Ele elaborou, o olhar quente no meu rosto enquanto ele repetia quase exatamente as palavras de Esme. "Eu sempre pensei que era por que você era tão atraente para mim naquela época. Seus olhos, seu sorriso, toda a beleza parecia irradiar de dentro, da forma brusca que você sentia".

"Sua mãe disse a mesma coisa para mim antes de eu partir." Eu disse a ele.

Seu sorriso de resposta parecia dizer que ele não estava surpreso, que isso era óbvio.

Que todos no mundo, talvez, podiam me ver de uma forma que eu _nunca_ me veria.

Porque se o que Edward e Esme tinham observado sobre mim fosse verdade, por que eles falavam como se isso fosse um ponto forte?

Como isso poderia me fazer ser bonita?

A emoção me fez fraca, me fez feia, me aleijou e me destruiu e a todos os que se importavam comigo.

Ela matou meu filho, desintegrou meu casamento. Ela me obrigou a partir da minha casa, derramou gim na minha garganta, me fez adormecer por todo o caminho. Tudo porque eu não podia lidar com a dor, não podia funcionar sob o peso da dor e da decepção e do amor.

Não era algo que sequer poderia fazer-me desejável.

Era a razão pela qual eu tinha que mudar.

"Eu só queria conhecer você." Edward continuou, puxando-me para fora da minha cabeça quando sua voz se tornou triste, um pouco mais baixa. "Levei muito tempo para descobrir que eu nunca conheceria. Não realmente. E, por esse ponto, não importava. A... a maneira como eu me sentia sobre você, não poderia ser interrompida. Mesmo que você nunca me deixasse entrar".

"Eu sou uma dançarina burlesca, certo?" Eu sorri para ele amargamente, usando sua própria metáfora.

Edward assentiu. "Você era".

Eu não tinha certeza se o seu uso do verbo no passado foi proposital ou não.

Eu esperava que fosse.

Algum dia, eu queria ficar nua diante dele. Eu queria seus olhos sobre cada centímetro de mim, até o meu núcleo. Eu quase podia imaginar a liberdade, a leveza. Eu quase podia sentir na minha pele.

"Eu quero que você me conheça." Eu disse depois de um momento, baixinho. "Eu quero conhecer a mim mesma".

Edward sorriu então, um sorriso pequeno e encorajador.

Ele pegou sua colher e deu outra mordida no seu sorvete.

"Então nós o faremos." Ele respondeu calmamente. "E eu gostaria de começar te dizendo uma coisa que eu sei sobre você, que eu acho que você não sabe".

"O quê?" Eu respirei, observando-o com cautela enquanto ele sorria.

"Você ainda é linda, Bella." Ele me disse, sua voz firme e deixando-me imóvel e prendendo minha respiração na frente dele.

Ele se inclinou para frente sinceramente, apaixonadamente.

"O mundo, as circunstâncias, não mudaram isso. Você aprendeu a controlar suas emoções, não pode ser descartada ou incapacitada por elas, mas você ainda sente tudo em seu interior. E você ainda é a mulher mais linda que eu já vi".

**~ O ~**

Edward e eu estivemos em Forks por cinco dias antes de eu levá-lo até a estrada de terra perto da reserva Quileute.

Nós tínhamos explorado a maior parte da cidade, visitado o meu pai todos os dias, dormido na mesma cama pequena todas as noites. Nós tínhamos falado do sério e do mundano. Nós tínhamos compartilhado silêncios ponderados e explosões de risos. Ele me dava toques gentis e olhares suaves, escovava contra a minha pele e me abraçava com força no escuro.

E não era o suficiente.

Tinha sido uma mudança tão sutil, uma mudança tão tranquila, que eu não tinha notado até que fosse tarde demais para voltar atrás. Eu não tinha notado até que não houvesse espaço para a culpa, ou a dúvida, ou a vergonha.

Eu não tinha me sentido assim nunca.

Nem quando era Jacob e eu e o amor era novo.

Nem quando era Jacob e eu e o amor era perfeito.

Nem quando era Jacob e eu e o amor estava traindo e sorrateiramente em quartos de hotel quentes que que contrastavam fortemente com o frio do inverno da cidade.

Não houve anos de apatia bocejando atrás de nós, jogando a felicidade e a paz em um foco ofuscante. Não houve nenhuma justaposição igual à contradição de como Edward me tratava antes e como ele olhava para mim agora.

Meu coração nunca doeu para estourar quando Jacob segurou minha mão, porque nunca tinha havido meses após meses de tortura de simplesmente _desejar_ que ele o fizesse.

O que eu sentia agora, com Edward, não era nada parecido com o que eu tinha conhecido. Não era o amor jovem, não era esperançoso, ou ingênuo, mas era novo e parecia tão inocente. Tudo o que tínhamos passado apenas o ampliava. Toda vez que nossos olhos se encontravam, cada vez que nossas mãos roçavam, eu podia sentir o peso disso batendo através de todos os centímetros do meu corpo.

O impossível - o _nunca_ que nós dois sussurramos para nós mesmos uma e outra vez na noite - parecia tão perto que eu poderia sentir o gosto. Queimava através de mim sempre que seus lábios tocavam minha bochecha, meu templo, meu ombro.

Eu podia sentir minha esperança apertando a buzina a cada momento com a minha dúvida.

Porque tudo era encorajador e platônico, uma distância cuidadosa daquela noite no Colorado, com uma tensão sufocante que era quase insuportável. Ele era solidário, tão gentil, tão fascinado com o lugar onde eu cresci. Ele fazia perguntas, bebia cada resposta como um homem morrendo de sede, e lentamente minhas respostas deixaram de ser tão afetadas, tão dolorosas para extrair, porque eu queria que ele soubesse tudo.

Nós saímos para jantar, andamos em florestas e prados, eu mostrei a ele as árvores que eu costumava subir e as rochas na praia que tinham sido meus fortes favoritos para observar a água, enquanto eu ficava sentada querendo saber o que havia além.

Redescobrir esses lugares, sentir o sal no ar mais uma vez, era viciante e maravilhoso.

Ficou mais nítido, mais claro, pela presença constante de Edward ao meu lado.

Eu gostaria de poder suspender o tempo e ficar neste lugar para sempre.

Mas à noite, em nosso quarto na cidade, enquanto estávamos jantando, Jacob tinha ligado para a casa.

Assim, no dia seguinte, eu trouxe Edward para a estrada de terra na periferia da cidade, onde eu tinha aprendido a andar de bicicleta ao lado do meu melhor amigo.

Este lugar de jovem inocência que se tornaria a minha ruína.

Eu tinha estacionado a caminhonete na grama, e nós a abandonamos para caminhar lentamente na areia embalada de pedras. Eu escutei o ranger debaixo dos nossos pés. Houve uma pausa na chuva, as nuvens segurando firme e o clima seco. A terra que atravessávamos estava apenas úmida.

Senti que eu deveria ser a primeira a falar.

Eu sentia como se eu falasse, se eu pudesse apenas segurá-lo em silêncio por um momento, eu poderia dizer qualquer coisa a ele. Ou tudo. Eu poderia dizer-lhe tudo o que eu sentia e muito mais. Meu jeito com as palavras, ele tinha dito.

Em vez disso, nós caminhamos lado a lado até que sua voz foi a primeira a quebrar a quietude.

"Como Charlie estava hoje?" Ele me perguntou, olhando para frente. Eu podia ouvir os pensamentos na sua pergunta, eu poderia ver isso em seu rosto. Suas palavras eram leves e polidas.

Eu me agarrei a elas, como um bêbado cambaleante perdendo o equilíbrio.

Deixei meus pensamentos agradecidos voltarem para o meu pai, com um suspiro de alívio, e encontrei-me sorrindo.

"Bom." Eu respondi baixinho.

"Eles disseram quando ele pode voltar para casa?"

Minha boca torceu em sua pergunta, a batalha agora familiar de alívio e apreensão em fúria dentro de mim.

"Em breve".

Eu queria dizer mais.

Eu queria dizer a ele sobre tudo o que os médicos haviam dito da sua melhoria e como meu pai flertava com as enfermeiras e como ontem ele chorou nos meus braços porque ele estava muito feliz que eu tinha vindo.

Minhas palavras ficaram presas, no entanto.

Como elas sempre pareciam ficar perto dele agora.

Afetada e monossilábica, incapaz de meditar sobre qualquer coisa, exceto dizer a ele sobre a forma egoísta que eu o queria; sobre o quanto eu queria consertar tudo o que havia de errado para que eu _pudesse_ dizer a ele.

Eu me encontrei falando muito, de repente, palavras que eu não queria dizer.

"Eu sinto muito por não estar lá para você - _realmente_ lá para você - quando Carlisle morreu".

Meus olhos estavam em seu rosto quando eu disse isso.

Eu observei quando ele aceitou o pedido de desculpas como um golpe.

Seus olhos arregalaram com o choque, em seguida com a dor, enquanto desciam para mim bruscamente. Houve uma falha em seu passo, um vacilar que me fez pensar que ele pararia por um momento. Mas ele continuou andando, mais lento agora, pausado, e eu mantive o ritmo quando ele desviou seus olhos. Escondendo sua emoção de mim e olhando para frente para as árvores.

"Eu sei." Ele respirou. Então sua boca apertou quando ele acrescentou, "Eu não queria que você estivesse lá para mim".

Eu engoli em seco. "É por isso que eu sinto muito".

Houve uma longa pausa.

Então, ele parou, embora ele ainda não estivesse olhando para mim.

"Eu perdoo você." Ele sussurrou, muito baixinho.

Eu mordi meu lábio, preocupando-me nervosamente. "Por que você me levou ao funeral dele?"

Senti um pouco de dificuldade em respirar. O ar estava muito grosso, muito pesado.

Implorando para chover.

"É complicado".

"Por que me levar para Hartsel?" Eu sussurrei em seguida, minha voz tão urgente através do silêncio. Quando ele não respondeu, não parecia que ele responderia, eu implorei. "Edward?"

Eu vi quando ele abriu sua boca para falar, antes de fechá-la rapidamente. Suas sobrancelhas estavam franzidas e parecia que ele estava sofrendo de alguma agonia privada quando balançou a cabeça.

"Você algum dia me contará?"

Ele sorriu suavemente em seguida, e sem humor. "Assim que eu souber, você saberá." Ele respondeu, encolhendo seus ombros largos. Ele pronunciou as palavras com uma finalidade, fim da discussão.

Ele andou para frente e eu segui alguns passos atrás.

Eu não esperava que ele falasse novamente.

Mas, claro, alguns minutos depois, de frente para mim, veio a pergunta inevitável.

"Então, o que aconteceu aqui?"

Eu não podia ver seu rosto, mas eu sabia que ele estava olhando em volta para a estrada deserta, à procura de alguma pista, alguma dica de beleza escondida. Eu praticamente podia _ouvir_ a curiosidade em seu rosto. O deslocamento forçado no comportamento. Sombrio para curioso. Defensivo para alegre.

Nós éramos mestres nisso.

"Jacob." Eu disse o nome simplesmente, como uma explicação, como chumbo se instalando em meu intestino.

Ele não perdeu um passo desta vez.

Eu elaborei, "Este é o lugar onde eu aprendi a andar de bicicleta".

Eu esperei, observando-o com cuidado, mas nem um centímetro dele tencionou. Senti todo o meu corpo involuntariamente ficar em suspense, eriçado de medo, e ele apenas continuou caminhando para frente, com passos lânguidos. Movendo-se suavemente, graciosamente, e ouvindo em silêncio.

"Eu o vi no hospital... na primeira manhã em que fui ver o meu pai. E então ontem à noite ao telefone..." Minha voz tremeu levemente, e eu desejei que ele se virasse e olhasse para mim. "Ele quer falar comigo." Eu acrescentei, impotente.

Houve apenas uma batida antes que eu ouvisse um arquejo suave, sem compromisso, "Oh".

Eu parei onde estava, sem saber se ele notaria ou se continuaria caminhando.

"Eu não quero falar com ele." Eu disse, desejando que minha voz soasse mais firme. "Eu acho que... eu acho que eu poderia ter que falar. Mas eu simplesmente não..." Eu parei.

Edward deve ter ouvido a distância que ele estava colocando entre nós, porque ele parou de andar e se virou para mim. Quando vi a expressão no rosto dele - tão gentil e preocupada - eu tive que baixar meus olhos para o chão.

"Ei..." Sua voz era gentil quando eu o ouvi caminhar para mim. Uma mão estendeu para apertar meu ombro em encorajamento.

"Eu tenho medo dele, Edward." Eu admiti, envergonhada.

Senti uma mão quente tocar meu queixo, incitando minha cabeça lentamente a encontrar seus olhos. Eu queria me afastar, me virar, mas, em seguida, seu polegar - muito lentamente - acariciou todo o canto da minha mandíbula.

"Você não deveria ter." Ele me disse, sua voz insistente e honesta. "Ele não pode fazer nada para nós que não fizemos um ao outro uma centena de vezes".

Suas palavras foram como um soco inesperado no estômago e eu recuei para longe dele reflexivamente.

Eu sabia que era verdade.

Minha mente imediatamente virou-se para os gritos e o silêncio, a fome e a morte e o sangue.

Aos papéis do divórcio que nos dividiriam ao meio.

Meus olhos encontraram os dele e eu sabia que ele tinha a intenção que suas palavras fossem um incentivo, que ele estava confuso com a minha reação. Ele não conseguia entender por que ou como ele havia me machucado, simplesmente falando a verdade. A verdade que nós dois sabíamos, que ambos tínhamos tentado desesperadamente compensar. Que dor estava lá para esconder? Que negação foi deixada para chorar?

Como ele poderia saber o que eu sentia quando eu olhava para ele agora?

Ele achava que não havia mais nada a temer, que o pior já tinha passado e o caminho era uma linha reta em frente. Mas o caminho nunca tinha sido uma linha reta para mim e eu sabia agora que não havia mais uma coisa para se ter medo: talvez isso não importasse mais para Edward - talvez não o afetasse de uma forma ou de outra, e era por isso que ele não tinha medo - mas se eu ainda amasse Jacob, isso me destruiria, de corpo e alma.

Confessar a dor é simples.

Confessar a felicidade? Confessar a esperança, ou a necessidade, ou o amor?

Não há nada mais perigoso no mundo.

**~ O ~**

Era um dia ensolarado em Forks.

As nuvens carregadas rolando no alto, sempre presentes, estavam presas na baía por um determinado sol brilhante e inesperado. Iluminava as árvores e a grama molhada, cada superfície verde cintilante e brilhantemente incrédula. Esmeralda derramava sobre as superfícies molhadas, provocando calor e ânimo e sendo sentida por todas as pessoas na cidade.

Quando eu era jovem, minha mãe tinha me levado a Phoenix para visitar seus pais. Lembrei-me de como era no deserto: quente e nu e tão brilhante que tudo parecia ser matizado de um fraco e estranho azul.

Quando eu tinha voltado para Forks, eu sonhei durante semanas através de um filtro da mesma cor.

Eu pensei naquele lugar agora, enquanto eu dirigia pelas ruas lentas. Não era um dia cheio com o mesmo calor seco insuportável e paisagem esquelética, mas era definitivamente um brilho que cegava.

Tirei meus olhos da estrada por um momento para olhar para Edward ao meu lado.

Ele estava sentado em silêncio no banco do passageiro da caminhonete, pernas longas chutadas para a frente enquanto ele se inclinava para trás confortavelmente. Seu olhar estava fixo fora da janela e eu podia imaginar tudo o que seus olhos estavam vendo.

Eu ainda conhecia as ruas de cor.

Perguntei-me se ele estava contemplando a raridade do tempo, ou se o seu foco estava na cidade, em seus monumentos e pessoas e história. Talvez ele estivesse olhando para a cidade através dos meus olhos, perguntando-se sobre a infância que ele nunca tinha sido convidado a conhecer antes.

Através de um filtro azul como o deserto.

Eu queria falar com ele - quebrar o silêncio e simplesmente perguntar o que ele estava pensando, para o que ele estava olhando - mas o ar na caminhonete era sufocante.

Eu estava tão perto dele, e não perto o suficiente.

Concentrei-me para onde eu estava indo, em vez disso, na escola pública perto do centro da cidade. Eu estive relutante em sugerir o lugar, mas o sorriso malicioso no rosto de Edward quando eu sugeri foi suficiente para mudar a minha opinião sobre o assunto. Nada demorava tão pouco para iluminar seus olhos assim. Diversão e curiosidade... tudo.

Fiz voltas que eram automáticas e impressas, meus olhos caindo sobre as casas familiares, árvores que eu sempre soube que permaneceriam, lugares que pareciam diferentes através de novos olhos e com o sol batendo.

Então eu vi uma que me fez parar com o seu poder, fez-me puxar a caminhonete lentamente para o lado da estrada como se eu estivesse sendo forçada contra a minha própria vontade.

A biblioteca pública aninhada confortavelmente perto da escola.

Perto o suficiente para andar sempre que eu precisasse ir, estar lá, estar na companhia de amigos verdadeiros e duradouros.

Era o lugar onde eu tinha aprendido a ler. Onde eu tinha passado dias depois da escola, quando eu podia ignorar os apelos de Jacob por atenção da mesma forma que minha mãe podia ignorar os meus. Fantasia e ficção científica, literatura clássica e um leve livro adulto. Tudo o que eu conseguisse segurar em minhas mãos. E me esticando acima deles, estavam os poetas que eu tinha aprendido a adorar.

Era o lugar onde eu me apaixonei pela palavra escrita, perdida entre as estantes e prateleiras e vagando em lugares que não poderiam me machucar.

Onde o amor sempre era correspondido e finais felizes eram pré-determinados e corrigidos.

Onde a tragédia terminava na página final.

"Você quer entrar?"

Eu pulei com a voz de Edward, sua pergunta, apesar de ter sido baixa e hesitante.

Eu me virei para vê-lo me observando, seus olhos passando rapidamente para o prédio de tijolo algumas vezes e rapidamente. Seu rosto não tinha nada além de apoio e incentivo, mas havia algo indefinível em suas características que me fez inclinar-me para longe dele ligeiramente. Pressionando minhas costas no banco, meu braço na porta.

Eu não conseguia entender o que era, eu não estava convencida de que eu não estava imaginando.

"Não." Eu disse finalmente, minha voz firme e clara, definitiva.

"Por que não?"

Eu dei de ombros e olhei para longe dele, em direção às portas familiares.

Eu tinha passado por elas um milhão de vezes.

"Eu não pertenço mais a esse lugar".

Edward ficou em silêncio por um momento antes de me perguntar, "Por que você diz isso?"

Havia algo exigente sobre a maneira como ele perguntou, algo grave.

Isso fez a minha mandíbula apertar e clicar.

"Eu não sou mais aquela garota. Eu não quero ser. Eu trabalhei tão duro para não ser." Eu respondi, minha voz aguda. "E essa biblioteca pertencia a ela".

"Bella..." Eu o senti se movendo em direção a mim em seu assento.

"Não. Por favor." Eu não tinha certeza do que eu estava dizendo a ele para não fazer, ou pelo que eu estava pedindo. Eu só sabia que eu não poderia lidar com qualquer coisa que ele estivesse prestes a dizer. Meus olhos atiraram para o seu rosto, congelando-o em seu assento. Ele não se inclinou para me tocar. "Aquela garota era ingênua. Ela estava com medo e com raiva..."

"Eu casei com ela." Ele interrompeu, sua voz suave com um toque nu de indignação. "Eu a amava".

O passado me fez estremecer, mas era tudo que eu podia ouvir.

"Mas você não ama mais." Eu disse simplesmente, ignorando o baque duro do meu coração por uma única batida.

Eu não percebi que tinha soado como um desafio até que seus olhos atiraram para os meus.

Eu não percebi que tinha _significado _como um desafio até que senti o naufrágio na boca do meu estômago da sua expressão em branco.

Eu olhei de volta para ele, tentando ver alguma dica. Procurando desesperadamente por alguma pista, algum dizer, através do vazio. Esperando por uma única indicação de que sua expressão era forçada, na defensiva.

Tudo o que eu podia ver era Edward olhando de volta para mim, não refletindo nada, e a clareza em branco de alguém cuja confiança tinha sido absolutamente quebrada.

Eu senti o peso da desesperança nesse momento, quando eu entendi uma coisa muito de repente.

Talvez ele ainda me amasse, talvez ele não amasse, mas ele nunca diria isso de novo.

Ele nunca admitiria isso.

Porque quando se tratava de me amar, eu sempre joguei isso de volta em sua cara. Eu estava fazendo isso agora. Eu tinha deixado muito claro que as regras da decência, da humanidade, não se aplicavam a nós. E se não havia regras, não havia nenhuma razão para ele sequer confiar em mim.

Eu podia nos ver aqui para sempre.

Um de nós sempre forçando, um de nós sempre resistindo.

Mãos presas no cabelo um do outro.

_Você solta primeiro._

Eu me virei, sufocando em seu silêncio.

Meus olhos focaram no asfalto da estrada diante de nós. Não no prédio que tinha me trazido aqui, não em seu rosto, que era insuportável naquele momento.

"Eu sinto muito, Edward." Eu disse depois de um longo tempo. "Eu não deveria ter..."

Minha voz morreu na minha garganta, engolindo um nó que tornou impossível falar aquelas palavras, terminar essa frase, ou até mesmo o pensamento.

Então eu permaneci imóvel, tão silenciosa quanto ele, olhando para a frente, rosto corado, com os meus dentes pressionando forte em meu lábio.

Nós ficamos sentados por um longo tempo naquela caminhonete, na frente da biblioteca.

Tanto tempo que as nuvens começaram a rolar sobre o sol, cobrindo a cidade na luz cinza escura que significava que tudo voltou ao normal.

As coisas eram como deveriam ser.

Eu odiava isso.

As coisas _não_ deveriam ser assim.

Eu queria pegar Edward pela mão e levá-lo para essa biblioteca diante de mim, talvez provar a ele que eu ainda poderia ser a garota que ele tinha amado. Mais provas concretas, a forma como nós tínhamos pintado aquela maldita casa. A forma como eu tinha tentado esconder a minha queda, a forma como eu tinha conseguido um trabalho, a forma como eu o tinha beijado em seu escritório quando foi ideia minha, e na varanda, quando foi dele.

Em algum lugar dentro de mim, porém, eu sabia que era inútil.

O momento tinha passado e eu não poderia tomar de volta, arrebatando minhas palavras e o ar e a forma como ele sorriu para mim esta manhã.

Ele estava se fechando bem na minha frente.

Olhei para o tempo, impotente, vendo que era quase meio-dia.

Eu ainda não tinha visto meu pai hoje, e a perspectiva me aqueceu ligeiramente contra o frio tremendo da minha revelação.

Meu pai ainda me amava, contra toda a lógica e razão, e talvez ele soubesse o que fazer, o que dizer.

Pelo menos vê-lo me daria a chance de estar longe de Edward, esquecer por um tempo, recuperar minha força.

"Vamos voltar." Eu disse calmamente, ignorando a outra forma que essas palavras poderiam ser tomadas.

Nós nunca poderíamos voltar.

Eu observei minhas mãos segurando o volante, os nós dos dedos lentamente ficando brancos de apertar. Não fiz nenhum movimento para colocar o carro em marcha.

Eu precisava ficar longe dele quase tanto quanto eu precisava mantê-lo aqui, comigo, por tanto tempo quanto eu podia.

Seu movimento foi tanto lento quando súbito ao mesmo tempo. Houve a sua mão, sem aviso prévio, fechando sobre a minha em um instante, dedos pressionando meus dedos, apertando firme ao volante.

Eu virei minha cabeça lentamente para ele, mas seus olhos estavam focados na minha mão.

No aperto firme que nos mantinha aqui.

Lentamente, com muito cuidado, eu o senti erguer meus dedos um por um, esticando-os até que eles estavam em repouso e flácidos na palma da sua mão. Eu podia sentir os novos calos na sua mão do verão, ásperos sob a minha pele, como amigos agora.

A palma da minha mão estava grossa para combinar.

Então, minha respiração estremeceu em meus pulmões em um suspiro vibrante quando ele levantou minha mão para o seu rosto rapidamente e pressionou seus lábios nos meus dedos.

Só então ele olhou para mim, com um pequeno sorriso tranquilo.

Ele soltou minha mão e eu coloquei a caminhonete em marcha silenciosamente.

Ele me observou por todo o caminho de volta para casa, seus olhos ardendo contra a minha pele, tão calmos, mas enviando meu coração em um ritmo rápido e frenético.

Quando entrei na garagem e tirei a chave da ignição, eu me permiti olhar para ele.

Ele olhou para mim sem dizer uma palavra.

Então eu vi seus olhos piscarem para algum movimento do lado de fora, por cima do meu ombro.

Ele se transformou em gelo diante dos meus olhos.

Sua boca estava apertada, seus olhos endureceram como pedra. A cor sumiu das suas bochechas e, tão de repente quanto seu foco tinha mudado, ele estava de volta em mim com uma intensidade urgente. Havia um medo em seus olhos, uma preocupação que eu não conseguia entender, e eu não sei se era por mim ou por si mesmo.

Com as sobrancelhas franzidas, forcei meus olhos para longe da sua expressão e me virei para olhar por cima do meu ombro para a varanda do lado de fora, exatamente quando eu o ouvi respirar meu nome.

Eu a vi em seguida.

Sem dizer nada, eu abri a porta da caminhonete e parei na garagem, possessa, como se o vidro que nos separava pudesse ter criado uma espécie de miragem.

Talvez ela não fosse real.

Mas a expressão que eu tinha visto no rosto de Edward, a maneira desesperada que ele tinha dito o meu nome, me disse que ela era.

Nessie Black estava em pé na minha varanda.

Eu senti o metal e o vidro da caminhonete contra as minhas costas, as palmas das minhas mãos pressionadas planas e duramente.

Eu ouvi a outra porta abrir e bater fechada quando Edward emergiu.

Eu ouvi seus passos rápidos se deslocarem em minha direção, ou em direção a ela.

E então houve um trovão e os céus se abriram sobre todos nós.

* * *

**Nota da Irene: **_Ahhh que felicidade estar postando esse capítulo. =D_

_Essa narrativa me deixa loucaaaaa. Mas de todos, esse é meu capítulo preferido. Nele nós vemos muitoooo mais esperança. Assim que ela postar o próximo aviso aqui._

_Ps.: Gente, essa semana a Ju ficou com o vê dela que está doente, por isso só teremos PcA e PcE semana que vem. Daqui a pouco posto Now and Then._

_Obrigado pelo carinho, povo!_


	47. A Esposa

**Capítulo 46 - A Esposa**

Em um instante, Edward estava ao meu lado.

Em um instante, nós dois estávamos encharcados até os ossos, parados, ombro a ombro.

Metal e vidro seguravam meus membros flácidos e trêmulos, mas o corpo de Edward - ligeiramente inclinado na minha frente - estava rígido.

A mulher cujo rosto tinha assombrado meus sonhos por anos, olhava para nós do abrigo seco dos degraus da varanda. O respingo da chuva borrifando sobre sua pele atraente emprestando-lhe um brilho na repentina escuridão acentuada do dia.

Houve um momento de silêncio enquanto todos nós ouvimos o súbito rugido ensurdecedor.

Outro clarão de relâmpago, um trovão ainda a poucos quilômetros de distancia, mas aproximando-se.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" A voz de Edward atravessou o dilúvio bruscamente.

Ele estava quase gritando para ser ouvido sobre a chuva. Sua irritação era evidente, sua voz exigente e sem medo. Meus olhos percorreram seu corpo, a eletricidade feroz em sua postura, e eu tive que lutar contra o desejo de me esconder atrás dele. De esconder meus olhos e pressionar meu rosto em suas omoplatas e deixá-lo expulsar os monstros.

Virei meus olhos para a mulher na varanda, parecendo toda rígida.

Nessie deu um passo para baixo, para mais perto da tempestade.

Para mais perto de mim.

"Estou aqui para ver Bella." Ela respondeu simplesmente. Sua voz também estava ligeiramente alta, mas muito leve, muito esperançosa.

Eu podia ver seus olhos indo e voltando entre nós.

Eu não queria imaginar o que ela viu lá.

Eu parecia tão fraca quanto me sentia?

O olhar de Edward se moveu para mim e eu encontrei seus olhos, meu próprio rosto traindo a minha confusão, meu espanto, meu medo. Eu podia sentir cada centímetro do meu corpo, molhado e tremendo agora.

Sem dizer uma palavra, ele se afastou de mim e foi até Nessie.

Contei seus passos até que ele parou no mesmo degrau onde ela estava imóvel, elevando-se sobre ela.

Agora _eles _estavam ombro a ombro.

Meu estômago revirou.

A camisa de Edward se agarrava a suas costas, suas omoplatas, e eu só podia ver metade do seu rosto quando ele se inclinou levemente. Os olhos de Nessie deixaram os meus relutantemente para voltar para ele, e eu soltei um profundo suspiro de alívio quase como se ela estivesse me segurando presa e tivesse me libertado.

Eu podia ver que Edward estava tentando falar calmamente, mas eu ainda podia ouvi-lo.

Através da chuva e dos trovões, eu podia ouvi-lo.

"Você sabe sobre o pai dela?" Ele silvou. Eu vi sua mão esquerda abrir e fechar, tensa ao seu lado, como se ele estivesse lutando contra o desejo de agarrar o braço dela.

"Sim." Ela confirmou com um leve aceno de cabeça.

"Então você sabe que este não é o melhor momento para fazer isso." A voz de Edward era toda venenosa, totalmente protetora e irritada.

"Esta pode ser a única chance que eu terei".

Eu ouvi a resposta dela e de repente me senti doente.

Suas palavras eram tranquilas, humildes e _muito _familiares.

Os olhos dela prenderam nos meus mais uma vez e eu vi a súplica neles.

_Agora é tudo o que eu tenho._

Deve ter havido algo no meu rosto, algum movimento convidativo, algum enfraquecimento visível, porque Nessie se adiantou. Mesmo com Edward elevando-se atrás dela, ela se moveu em minha direção sem medo.

A mão de Edward disparou então, finalmente.

Dedos envolveram ao redor do bíceps dela para deter seus passos. Fiquei surpresa pelo movimento dele, pela agressão em suas feições e no aperto de sua mão. Eu observei quando ela se virou para encará-lo.

Seus olhos se estreitaram para ele, nem um pouco assustada.

Isso me atingiu forte, como se tivesse levado uma pancada na cabeça, que ela nunca tivesse tido qualquer razão para ter medo dele. Eles se conheciam desde que eram crianças, eles tinham sido amigos, e houve um tempo – embora há muito tempo - quando ela o tinha adorado. Ou o amado.

Ela o conhecia como eu o conhecia.

Ela sabia que ele nunca a machucaria.

"Bella? Você quer que eu vá embora?" Eu a ouvi perguntar gentilmente do outro lado do pátio da frente, seu olhar permanecendo fixo em Edward com um aborrecimento familiar, irritação. Como se ele fosse um irmão irritante.

Eu engoli em seco.

"Sim." Eu respirei calmamente, reflexivamente, depois de uma batida.

_Eu preciso que você se afaste dele._

Ela mal me ouviu, suas sobrancelhas franzindo ligeiramente quando ela voltou sua atenção total para mim. Ela examinou meu rosto rapidamente antes de me dar um breve aceno, não discutindo ou suplicando.

Em sua aceitação, eu assisti Edward libertá-la imediatamente.

Como se ele confiasse nela, como se ele soubesse que poderia acreditar na sua palavra.

Ou como se ele não quisesse tocá-la.

Nessie esfregou seu braço distraidamente e, com derrota escrita em todos os lugares nas linhas perfeitas do seu rosto, ela continuou descendo as escadas e para o pátio. Com apenas um breve olhar para mim, ela passou por mim.

Ela não pareceu notar a chuva.

E isso não teve nenhum efeito em sua beleza.

"Espere." Eu falei bruscamente, antes que eu pudesse me parar.

Eu queria bater as palmas das minhas mãos sobre a minha boca, em vez disso, eu as fechei ao meu lado.

Eu estava olhando para Edward, embora eu soubesse que ela estava às minhas costas. Eu podia sentir sua hesitação, esperando como eu pedi. Eu ainda não olhei para ela. Eu continuei a deixar meus olhos vagarem por toda a expressão mal controlada de Edward, na tensão dos seus ombros.

Eu o vi - a ferocidade dele e o protecionismo - e eu senti uma determinação real e verdadeira.

Eu não seria mais a vítima.

Eu não me acovardaria atrás dele.

Esta era a minha chance de ganhar o direito de ficar ao lado dele.

Exatamente tão feroz, tão protetora, exatamente tão forte.

Esta era a minha chance de obter respostas.

_Agora é tudo que eu tenho._

"Está tudo bem." Eu sussurrei para Edward.

Ele hesitou levemente, os olhos cintilando sobre o meu ombro para onde Nessie estava atrás de mim, então de volta ao meu corpo rígido.

Eu sorri para ele e assenti.

Sem uma palavra, seu rosto ficou inexpressivo, ele se virou e caminhou pelo resto dos degraus da varanda e entrou na casa, a tela se fechando atrás dele.

Respirei fundo e me virei para encarar a mulher nas minhas costas.

Nessie estava esperando, silenciosa e perto de mim, seu rosto inexpressivo controlado e paciente.

A chuva estava caindo sobre nós duas, implacável e nos congelando até os ossos.

Eu não disse nada enquanto me empurrava para fora da caminhonete e para o abrigo da varanda.

Eu podia ouvi-la seguindo meus passos sem palavras atrás de mim.

Parei na porta da frente e me virei.

"Eu não posso convidá-la a entrar." Minha voz era firme e resoluta com total desamparo.

Edward estava dentro da casa.

Eu precisava que ela ficasse longe dele.

Na minha mente, eu sabia que não havia nada a temer dela. Ou dele. Eu sabia que ele não faria nada para me machucar, eu sabia que ela não seria responsável pela minha destruição duas vezes, eu sabia que não havia nada entre eles. Eles não se viam há anos.

Ainda assim, havia uma parte de mim que era atormentada pela história deles.

A maneira como ele poderia agarrar o braço dela tão apertado, o jeito que ela poderia olhar para ele sem medo.

Eles tinham um modo de falar, um modo de saber, uma maneira de tocar, que eu nunca entenderia. Eu podia ver isso em um breve momento, onde Edward estava irritado e Nessie estava implorando, eu podia ver isso. Como irmãos que se reencontram e entram no ritmo um do outro.

Tinha sido muito doloroso nunca falar sobre isso com Edward, então eu nunca poderia saber sobre o passado deles.

O que eles tinham significado um para o outro.

O quanto havia mudado.

Era essa parte minha - a parte impotente e ciumenta - que precisava de Nessie na varanda, contra o pano de fundo da chuva, enquanto Edward ficava a uma distância segura.

"Eu entendo." Foi a resposta de Nessie, mas eu podia ver que ela não entendia.

"O que você quer?" Eu perguntei a ela, cruzando meus braços contra o frio. Minha voz era surpreendentemente forte.

Ela suspirou, triste e encantadora.

"Eu quero consertar as coisas entre nós." Ela disse baixinho, com sinceridade. Seus olhos castanhos, profundos e ricos, queimavam nos meus. Sua intensidade era de tirar o fôlego e cheia de uma dor sem nome.

Eu nunca a tinha visto assim.

Quando abri minha boca para dizer a ela que isso era impossível, que as coisas nunca, em um milhão de anos, poderiam ficar bem entre nós, eu me peguei pensando no Colorado e no rosto de Edward.

E eu respirei calmamente, "Como?"

**~ O ~**

_Tudo parecia perigoso._

_Quando eu ia para lojas, quando eu experimentava roupas, quando eu almoçava, quando eu caminhava pela rua, parecia como se todo mundo estivesse olhando para mim, que todo mundo poderia dizer. Estava em todo o meu rosto, ele estava em todo o meu corpo._

_Aquela mulher tem um segredo._

_Era perigoso e sujo e tão, tão certo._

_Um segredo que era o destino._

_Eu me senti consciente do meu corpo, do mundo ao meu redor, em cada situação. A culpa era forte e deliciosa, o desejo era uma doença. Amor que era loucura. Eu me sentia mais viva do que me senti em anos. Eu me sentia mais viva do que jamais, algum dia, na minha vida._

_Eu estava adormecida até agora._

_E nada me fazia sentir mais viva do que quando eu estava deitada em uma cama, com os braços de Jacob ao meu redor._

_Começou em hotéis, até que não era suficiente. Não era perigoso o suficiente, não era tentador o suficiente, não era íntimo o suficiente. Agora nós deitávamos na minha cama, em minha casa, em plena luz do dia. Edward estava no trabalho, mas havia sempre aquela agitação, aquela possibilidade elétrica de que ele poderia voltar para casa. Ele poderia nos pegar. Não havia lugar aqui para se esconder, não havia escuridão para protegê-lo da verdade._

_Ele saberia então que sempre tinha sido Jacob e eu._

_Edward tinha me dito tantas vezes que eu estava errada, que Jacob não me amava tanto quanto ele._

_Eu queria rir na cara dele agora._

_Apontar e fazê-lo gritar em sinal de rendição. Edward achava que ele me amava? Ainda? Ele nunca poderia me amar assim, com cada centímetro do seu corpo e alma. Ele me ignorava o tempo todo, e Jacob não podia suportar ficar longe de mim._

_Inclinando-se sobre mim agora, quente e suado, o nariz de Jacob passou ao longo do meu queixo suavemente enquanto ele sussurrava palavras, a respiração quente contra a minha pele._

_"Você sabe o quanto eu te quero?" Ele me perguntou, um sussurro profundo. "Você sabe do quanto eu desisto por você?"_

_Era uma provocação, livre da culpa que Edward gostava de usar para me prender._

_Eu respondi puxando a cabeça de Jacob até a minha, puxando seus cabelos negros enquanto lábios amassavam contra lábios em uma batalha de dominação e luxúria. E amor, acima de tudo._

_"Eu senti tanto a sua falta." Ele disse quando seus lábios soltaram os meus, descendo para o meu pescoço._

_Joguei minha cabeça para trás contra os travesseiros - travesseiros que o dinheiro de Edward tinha comprado - e estremeci de prazer._

**~ O ~**

"Jacob e eu estamos separados." Nessie falou calmamente, suas duas mãos no corrimão e seus olhos olhando para longe de mim, para a chuva e pensativamente. "Ele não sabe que eu estou aqui".

Eu não conseguia tirar meus olhos dela e eles arregalaram com suas palavras.

Senti um choque de alguma emoção anônima passar através de mim, passando rapidamente e acelerando meu coração.

"Isso não é..." Eu parei baixinho, sem saber.

"Isso não é o que você quer?" Ela me perguntou rapidamente, olhando na minha direção. Suas palavras eram afiadas, mas seus olhos ainda eram gentis e cautelosos.

Ela estava nervosa.

Eu não podia sequer começar a imaginar sobre o que.

_Sim, eu queria isso. Uma e outra vez por muito tempo._

_Não, eu não queria isso. Nunca mais._

Eu não respondi.

Balancei minha cabeça minuciosamente, mas ela já tinha se afastado de mim.

Perguntei-me se era difícil para ela olhar para mim agora, quando eu não conseguia parar de olhar para ela.

"Eu não fiz isso por você." Ela continuou depois de um momento, sua voz um suspiro resignado. Senti o peso das suas palavras dentro de mim, a forma deliberada que foram ditas. _Eu não fiz isso por você. _Ela poderia dizer isso e não era uma mentira. _Eu não fiz isso por sua causa. _Isso teria sido uma mentira.

Seu perfil continha uma expressão de dor e tristeza através da sua compostura forçada. A chuva só atingindo a pele do seu nariz, suas bochechas, suas mãos no corrimão. E ela, permanecendo imóvel, estava muito profunda no pensamento para dar à tempestade qualquer atenção.

"Eu fico contente." Eu respondi, surpresa com o quanto minha voz permaneceu firme. Tão constante.

O quanto minhas palavras eram verdadeiras.

Os olhos dela vieram para mim pela segunda vez, desta vez cheios de surpresa. Ainda mais inseguros, parecendo desfocados. A mesma expressão que ela usara quando eu a tinha visto no dia do seu casamento. A mesma expressão que ela usara em um baile de caridade há quase um ano.

Depois de um longo momento, seu olhar segurando o meu, ela comentou, "Você está tão diferente, você sabe disso?"

Eu assenti lentamente, solenemente. "Eu acho que sim".

Silêncio se estendeu entre nós mais uma vez. Observei suas mãos segurando firmemente na madeira sob seus dedos. Observei seus olhos trilharem de cima a baixo, avaliando-me.

E eu esperei.

Esperei que ela fizesse o primeiro movimento.

Para trilhar em uma direção ou outra.

Para jogar suas cartas sobre a mesa, ou guardá-las e ir embora.

Toda vez que eu a tinha encontrado, eu tinha ditado como nossas conversas seriam. Eu tinha gritado e me enfurecido, eu tinha dito coisas a ela para ferir e mutilar, deixando-a responsável por todo o pecado que era dela, ou de Jacob, ou meu. Eu era um animal selvagem, cada centímetro desprezado e sangrando, cuja única opção para a sobrevivência era o ataque. Atacar um inimigo onde ele estivesse.

Olhei para ela e agora ela não era o inimigo.

Ela era apenas a mulher que tinha sangrado tanto quanto eu.

Então, sua voz calma, ela falou. "Bella, eu sinto muito... pelo que nós fizemos para você. Nós dois".

Meu coração sacudiu ligeiramente em meu peito com o pedido de desculpas.

Sem pensar, eu respondi, "Você não pode falar por ele." Minhas palavras foram surpreendentemente afiadas.

Nessie piscou para mim.

"Não, você está certa. Isso é covarde da minha parte, de qualquer maneira." Ela balançou a cabeça, seus olhos passando rapidamente para baixo por um momento. Em seguida, ela estava olhando para mim com uma grande medida de intensidade e falou claramente, seu queixo levantado. "Eu sinto muito pelo que _eu_ fiz".

Meu estômago revirou.

"Você o amava." Eu sussurrei, minhas mãos segurando levemente no jeans molhado úmido e pesado cobrindo minhas coxas.

Ela deu um breve aceno de cabeça. "Eu amava".

"Então, eu perdôo você".

Ela piscou de novo, sua boca escancarando ligeiramente. "Simples assim?"

Eu lutei contra uma risada.

Não foi difícil.

Como era, eu podia sentir meus lábios curvando ligeiramente em um sorriso sem humor quando respondi, "Não, não foi tão 'simples assim'".

A garganta branca e delgada de Nessie contraiu quando ela engoliu.

"Não, eu acho que não foi".

**~ O ~**

_"Eu te amo, Bella." A boca de Jacob cobriu a extensão do meu pescoço com beijos, com lambidas. Seus movimentos eram lentos, lânguidos e saciados, e suas palavras eram suaves. "Eu nunca deixei de te amar"._

_"Eu sei disso." Meus dedos dançavam ao longo dos seus braços, traçando padrões no suor._

_"Estas últimas semanas têm sido... incríveis"._

_Eu olhei para o teto. "Reveladoras"._

_"Sim. Isso." Ele concordou sem parar contra a minha clavícula._

_"Para mim também." Deixei minhas mãos vagarem até seu belo cabelo preto carvão. "Quando você dirá a ela?"_

_Houve uma ligeira hesitação em sua voz quando ele respondeu lentamente, "Eu não sei"._

_"Eu quero que você diga a ela logo"._

_"E você dirá a Edward?" Ele desafiou, sua mão alisando minha pele até que seus dedos estavam roçando a parte interna da minha coxa._

_Eu ofeguei. "Eu _deixarei _Edward"._

_"Você não quer um tempo para pensar sobre isso?"_

_Eu balancei a cabeça rapidamente, meu cabelo derramando por todo o travesseiro. "O que há para pensar?"_

_"Anos de casamento." Jacob sussurrou em meu ouvido._

_Soou como sedução._

_"Foram apenas anos esperando por você. Eu sei disso agora." Eu respondi imediatamente, pressionando em sua mão quando ela me encontrou._

_"Você é tão bonita"._

_Assim como ele._

_"Devemos dizer a eles esta semana." Eu queria que ele fosse meu novamente._

_"Bella, eu tenho filhos a considerar"._

_Eu ri, eu gemi. "Você deveria ter considerado isso quando tentou me seduzir em um banheiro"._

_"É complicado para mim, Bella." Ele disse, mesmo quando pressionou contra o meu quadril._

_"Bem, é simples para mim"._

_"Eu acho que... eu acho que talvez nós devêssemos apenas deixar assim por um tempo." Ele gaguejou, sua respiração ficando ligeiramente irregular._

_"Deixar o quê?" Eu exigi, empurrando._

_"Eu não sei se eu quero mudar... a minha situação." Ele soprou as últimas palavras como se fossem sagradas. Como se ele estivesse falando sobre _este _momento, _esta _situação._

_Eu entendi o que ele quis dizer, porém, mesmo através da névoa._

_"Eu achei que era mais do que algum caso para você"._

_"Você é!" Ele insistiu, quase gritando suas afirmações. "Bella, é claro que você é"._

_Pressionei meus lábios em seu pescoço. "Então, qual é o problema?"_

_"Eu só preciso de algum tempo para pensar." Ele ofegou, sua mão apertando o meu joelho para puxar minha perna ao redor da sua cintura. "Você entende, certo?"_

_"Eu entendo"._

**~ O ~**

"Como você sabia que eu estava aqui?" Perguntei a ela baixinho.

Eu estava sentada agora, minhas costas contra as ripas de madeira da casa, meus joelhos dobrados para cima apertados ao meu peito. Totalmente úmida e observando suas costas quando seus ombros ficaram tensos e ela suspirou.

Ela não respondeu por um longo momento, tempo suficiente para que eu soubesse que ela não queria dizer.

"Jacob me disse sobre o seu pai." Ela finalmente me disse, a relutância óbvia em sua voz. O pedido de desculpas sempre presente e que não precisava ser dito. Ela se virou para me encarar então, suas mãos ainda segurando o corrimão atrás dela para firmá-la. Ou, para segurá-la. Eu não tinha certeza de qual. "Apenas para que as crianças soubessem onde ele estava".

A menção dos seus filhos me tinha engolindo um caroço na minha garganta.

Tinha-me pensando em uma pedra debaixo de uma árvore e meu próprio e devastado corpo vazio.

Ela ainda estava inteira.

Ela estava mais do que inteira.

Ela era uma mãe.

"E você veio do outro lado do país para me ver." Eu disse sem expressão, perplexa e quase surpreendida. Querendo saber, com certeza, e ainda sem entender.

"Eu tinha que fazer isso." Ela estava mordendo seu lábio enquanto se afastava do corrimão e da chuva em minha direção.

Meu corpo inteiro ficou tenso, mas eu permaneci imóvel.

"Por quê?" Eu sussurrei, desejando em silêncio que ela ficasse longe.

Ela deu mais um passo, depois outro, então ela estava bem na minha frente, olhando para a minha forma encolhida.

"Para dizer a você que eu... entendo." Ela engoliu a última palavra, sua garganta balançando e sua voz enfraquecendo.

"Entende o quê?" Eu queria saber.

De repente, ela estava de joelhos.

Ajoelhada diante de mim, tão perto que eu podia sentir o calor do seu corpo e do meu próprio. Seus olhos eram duros nos meus, intensos e pouco dispostos a me deixar mover, ou mesmo desviar o olhar.

"Por que você fez o que fez." Ela disse calmamente.

Isso poderia significar tantos milhares de coisas.

Aparecer em seu casamento, tentar prender seu novo marido com uma criança.

Dormir com seu marido, roubando-o em qualquer chance que eu poderia conseguir.

Escolhendo Edward como um sacrifício para o meu amor, o seu amigo mais antigo.

Quebrando Edward, ou quebrando Jacob.

Eu não podia contar as maneiras, e ela disse que podia entender.

"Oh." Foi tudo que eu consegui dizer.

Nessie parecia sentir meus pensamentos em guerra. Ela estendeu uma esbelta mão branca e a colocou delicadamente no meu braço.

Seus dedos roçaram contra o meu joelho.

"Você foi a única de nós que foi honesta." Ela disse as palavras como uma bênção, palavras que eu tinha ouvido Edward falar antes dela. "Você foi terrível e brutal e cruel, mas você sempre foi honesta".

Eu respirei fundo, estremecendo e me perguntando se eu choraria. A chuva no meu rosto era quente.

"Você era tão jovem." Eu sussurrei.

Ela ainda era.

Tão, tão jovem.

"E cheia de noções infantis." Nessie disse com um aceno, sua voz dura e auto-depreciativa. "Você me acordou".

Eu finalmente desviei meus olhos dela, apenas para permitir que meu olhar caísse para a sua mão que estava me tocando.

Eu a acordei para uma honestidade cruel, eu acordei Edward para a verdade sobre amar outra pessoa. Eu tinha usado a minha dor apenas para espalhá-la para os outros, em vez de curar quaisquer erros que tinham sido feito para mim.

"Eu sinto muito." Eu disse de repente. "Por algumas coisas..."

Nessie assentiu. "Eu também. Por algumas coisas".

**~ O ~**

_Era hoje._

_Tinha que ser hoje._

_Eu sabia onde ela estava. Eu sabia que poderia chegar até ela._

_Sem Edward descobrir, sem Jacob estar lá._

_Ele queria deixá-la, é claro que ele queria. Quantas vezes ele me disse que me amava? Que ele havia cometido um erro? Que ele queria mais do que apenas um caso?_

_Mas ele estava com muito medo._

_Eu poderia entender o medo._

_Eu teria que ser a sua força._

_Teria que ser eu._

_Foi fácil conseguir um convite para a arrecadação de fundos de algum herdeiro Vanderbilt. Quando eu tinha me mudado para Nova York, eu tinha feito tantos amigos. O trabalho de Edward não nos atirou diretamente para o escalão superior da sociedade, mas os hospitais eram certamente populares com grandes instituições de caridade. Os médicos tinham o seu próprio nicho._

Especialmente se eles não fossem médicos de verdade,_ pensei para mim com um sorriso._

_A pesquisa de Edward sempre foi de interesse para instituições de caridade "à procura de uma cura" para uma coisa ou outra._

_Houve festas, eu tinha feito amigos._

_Agora era muito fácil pedir um convite para um evento para a continuação da pesquisa sobre a doença de Alzheimer._

_O dia estava bonito, mais quente do que o normal para o início de janeiro, e o sol estava brilhando e gritando - cortando o ar de inverno - quando entrei em um táxi na esquina do meu quarteirão. A seda do meu vestido deslizou facilmente e alisou sobre o banco de couro. Dei ao motorista o endereço do Waldorf Astoria com um pequeno sorriso._

_O caminho foi rápido, sem tráfego para impedir o meu progresso. O táxi amarelo cortou as ruas rapidamente, com o mesmo ritmo calculado que batia em meu peito._

_O hotel era lindo, grande e deslumbrante, e eu pensei que não poderia haver melhor cenário. Entrei no brilhante elevador dourado para subir, com estranhos em trajes formais similares. Todas as cores escuras e ricas do inverno na cidade._

_O tempo fez com que o evento fosse realizado nos jardins do telhado, debaixo de uma tenda aquecida que gritava riqueza._

_Claro que seria em uma cobertura._

_Afinal, é aí que os dragões são mortos._

_Agarrei meu pequeno casaco mais apertado quando caminhei para a festa. Fazia muito tempo desde que eu tinha vindo para um evento como este, eu fiquei momentaneamente cega. Distraída pelas cores das flores que não poderiam crescer nesta época do ano. Torres de comida e centenas de milionários ricos ao redor falando uns com os outros sem ouvir uma única palavra._

_A impossibilidade disso, a natureza excessivamente ridícula, parecia perfeita._

_Não demorou muito tempo para encontrá-la._

_Seu rosto estrelou meus pesadelos tantas vezes, eu nunca tinha esquecido aquelas belas feições suaves._

_Eu não podia esperar para fazê-las desmoronar._

_Eu estava fazendo isso por Jacob, e pelo nosso amor, mas havia uma grande parte minha que ficaria alegre em vê-la se contorcer._

_Por tudo o que ela tinha feito._

_Tudo o que ela tinha arruinado._

_Caminhei até ela lentamente, enquanto ela estava rindo com uma mulher que poderia ser sua amiga. Ela estava gesticulando com os braços, seus dedos ligados levemente enquanto ela segurava uma taça de champanhe. Eu ajeitei meus ombros, preparei meu corpo, levantei meu queixo. Senti cada defesa que eu tinha cair sobre mim, todas as armas apontadas para ela enquanto eu caminhava até ela com o propósito imparável._

_"Olá, Sra. Black"._

_Minha voz era fria para os meus próprios ouvidos, esquisita e estranha._

_De alguma forma, porém, ela pareceu reconhecê-la._

_Eu observei todo o seu corpo ficar rígido quando ela se virou lentamente para me encarar._

_Perguntei-me se ela sonhava comigo._

_"Bella." Ela sussurrou, choque evidente em seu rosto enquanto ela me olhava. Observei como ela lutou para se recompor, minha própria expressão permanecendo completamente em branco._

_A amiga que falava com ela olhando curiosamente entre nós._

_"É tão bom vê-la de novo." Ela disse finalmente, mudando diante dos meus olhos para o retrato perfeito de uma sociedade civilizada. Bloqueando seu medo, abaixando-se atrás dos seus costumes._

_Eu levantei uma sobrancelha. "Eu gostaria de poder dizer o mesmo"._

_Senti meus lábios curvarem levemente quando ela empalideceu, quando ela percebeu que o nosso encontro aqui não era coincidência._

_Não haveria educação e falsa paz entre nós._

_Eu tinha vindo pelo seu sangue._

_Ela abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, nenhum som escapando._

_Ela não conhecia as regras do jogo que eu estava jogando._

_Sentindo a angústia da sua amiga, a outra mulher se virou para mim, estendendo sua mão educadamente._

_"Eu não acredito que nós nos conhecemos. Eu sou Kate." Ela disse com um sorriso. "Você conhece Nessie?"_

_Peguei a mão de Kate levemente, quente, "Bella", eu apresentei. Então, com um olhar para a mulher silenciosa e traidora ao meu lado, eu acrescentei, "Eu sou a mulher que está dormindo com o marido da Nessie"._

_"D-Desculpe-me?" Kate gaguejou, seu rosto corando de repente e olhando ao redor de alguma forma descontroladamente. Como se ela estivesse esperando que fosse uma piada._

_Eu sorri de alívio, de contentamento, quando me virei para fixar meus olhos com os de Nessie._

_Ela estava mais pálida do que eu já a vi. Olhos cheios de confusão, corpo completamente imóvel. Eu nem achava que ela estivesse respirando quando me inclinei para ela ligeiramente._

_Houve um súbito barulho de algo quebrando e eu pude sentir cacos de vidro e champanhe caro batendo em meus tornozelos nus._

_Eu sorri com a sensação._

_"Está acabado." Eu disse à trêmula esposa de Jacob, minha voz dura e inflexível._

_Estava acabado agora._

_E eu tinha finalmente ganhado._

**~ O ~**

"Eu não deveria ter dito daquele jeito." Eu sussurrei, a memória tinha um sabor amargo na minha boca.

Meu peito apertou quando recordei a minha determinação, como eu tinha acreditado que destruindo a mulher na minha frente consertaria tudo de errado na minha vida. Como eu pude pensar que ferir alguém, que o ódio, era alguma resposta.

Meus braços estavam cruzados sobre o meu peito com força, meus joelhos pressionados contra eles. Nessie não estava mais me tocando, mas ela estava sentada ao meu lado.

Era mais fácil quando eu não tinha que olhar para ela. Eu ficava mais dura com ela tão perto.

Ela ficou em silêncio por um longo momento.

"Não, você não deveria." Ela concordou, suas palavras saindo muito lentamente. Em seguida, ela acrescentou, deixando seu rosto cair para olhar para suas mãos, "Mas eu fiquei feliz de saber".

Deixei as palavras afundarem por um momento. "Feliz?"

Nessie assentiu para a minha pergunta, seus lábios apertando com determinação que significava que ela não tinha sido deixada sem marcas por isso.

"É melhor enfrentar a verdade de cabeça erguida." Ela explicou.

Eu me perguntava quanto tinha sido longo ou curto, difícil ou simples, para ela entender aquela declaração.

Tinha me levado anos.

"Sim." Eu concordei.

"E eu fiquei feliz que foi você".

Eu gaguejei, meus olhos atirando para os dela. "O quê?"

Ela estava olhando de volta para mim com calma.

"Não foi uma mulher qualquer. Não foi porque eu era inadequada. Foi porque ele nunca deixou de amar você." Ela disse em voz baixa, seus olhos cheios e suas palavras tremendo. "Eu não sei se ele pode".

Eu ri, um som de latido que era sem humor.

"O que é engraçado?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça, apertando-a nos meus joelhos momentaneamente, pressionando meus olhos com força contra osso, tentando reunir as palavras.

Finalmente, eu voltei a olhar para ela.

"Eu tenho tantos motivos para odiar você, e você a mim." Eu disse a ela, sem desculpas, sem um único vacilar. "Houve maneiras que eu desejava prejudicá-la, destruí-la, por anos e anos. Houve um tempo em que eu teria amado ouvir você dizer isso para mim, e eu teria cuspido de volta em seu rosto. Mas tudo o que posso dizer a você agora é... você não sabe nada sobre isso".

Eu observei como Nessie fechou seus olhos, fazendo com que algumas lágrimas encantadoras transbordassem. Elas se misturaram com a água da chuva que tinha escovado contra sua pele através da tempestade.

"Eu sei mais do que você pensa." Ela disse, sua voz era tão baixa e quase um soluço.

Por um momento, eu me perguntei.

Eu me perguntei o que a vida tinha sido para ela. Eu tinha pensado por tanto tempo que ela tinha ganhado o prêmio. Que, até aquele dia na cobertura, ela havia me ganhado da felicidade mais sublime no mundo. Mas eu sabia agora que Jacob não era ideal, não era um homem perfeito, e a vida dela não poderia ter sido qualquer coisa como eu imaginava.

E eu tinha imaginado muitas vezes.

O _meu_ espectro a tinha assombrado da mesma forma?

Eu funguei, dedos pressionando duramente em minhas costelas para me firmar quando virei meu olhar de aço nela. Ela podia conhecer a mulher que eu era, ela podia conhecer Jacob e sua própria vida podia ter sido tão cheia de dor e saudade como a minha tinha sido, mas ela não tinha ideia do que tinha acontecido comigo em Hartsel, Colorado.

Ela não tinha ideia do que Edward tinha feito para mim, por mim.

"Ouça-me, Renesmee Black." Eu bati, minha voz firme e sem raiva. Forte e exigindo sua atenção. Seus olhos subiram até encontrar os meus. Eu respirei fundo e continuei, "Há palavras para as coisas que nós fizemos para você, para casos sujos escondidos no escuro. Mas Jacob casou com _você_, ele fez a sua família com _você_. E talvez não tenha dado certo no final, mas essas escolhas importam".

Eu fiz uma pausa, lutando contra as minhas próprias lágrimas quando o rosto de Edward apareceu na minha mente.

"Escolher a pessoa com quem você quer estar, isso significa alguma coisa".

**~ O ~**

_Eu estava sentada na varanda, fumando um cigarro._

_Eu nunca fumei cigarros._

_Eu podia senti-lo andando em minha direção antes de olhar para cima e vê-lo. Quando seus olhos encontraram os meus, ambos irrompemos em sorrisos largos._

_"Ei, Bells!"_

_Eu gritei levemente e levantei com uma característica falta de graça. "Jake!"_

_Atirei-me pelos dois degraus que nos separavam de onde eu estava sentada e, quando ele me pegou facilmente, envolvi meus braços em torno do seu pescoço. Meus lábios caíram contra os dele, duros e breves, antes que eu me afastasse e olhasse para ele. Meu coração já estava disparado._

_Seu sorriso era ofuscante quando ele olhou para mim._

_"Não é melhor entrarmos?" Ele sorriu, sua voz baixa e levemente rouca. Senti uma das suas mãos trilhar pelo meu lado até a minha coxa e eu automaticamente a levantei para engatá-la ao redor do seu quadril. Sem esperar por um convite, ele me pegou de modo que eu estivesse enrolada nele completamente._

_Senti seu peito retumbar com a risada._

_Eu assenti ansiosamente para a sua pergunta e abaixei-me para encontrar seus lábios novamente. Desta vez, o beijo foi mais suave, mais gentil. Nós levamos o nosso tempo._

_Por pouco tempo._

_Então a luxúria começou a substituir o afeto. Sua boca rompeu com a minha para trilhar pelo meu pescoço, e eu senti meus quadris inconscientemente rolarem contra ele. Ele gemeu e, em seguida, sua boca estava no meu ouvido e ele estava sussurrando que me amava._

_Enquanto ele me carregava para dentro, eu mordisquei seu ombro._

_"Oh, Jake..."_

_Ele me levou por todo o caminho até as escadas e para o quarto com facilidade praticada._

_Nós éramos tão bons nisso, nós ficávamos tão bem juntos._

_Quando ele me jogou gentilmente no colchão, tirando sua jaqueta com um sorriso no seu belo rosto, eu não pude esperar mais._

_Apoiei-me em meus cotovelos. "Eu tenho algumas boas notícias, Jake"._

_"Oh, sério?" Ele perguntou com um sorriso, suas mãos puxando sua camisa rapidamente antes de virem descansar em ambos os meus lados, seus musculosos braços nus me cercando como uma gaiola quando sua boca encontrou meu pescoço._

_"Eu fui ao hotel Waldorf hoje." Eu gemi, praticamente vibrando com empolgação._

_Este era o dia em que minha vida realmente começaria._

_"Oh?" Ele murmurou, não prestando muita atenção. Uma das suas mãos estava na minha coxa agora. "Por que isso?"_

_Eu sorri e deitei, entregando-me a ele quando ele me empurrou contra o edredom._

_"Nessie estava lá"._

_Jacob congelou no lugar, seus lábios não se movendo mais. Suas mãos completamente imóveis._

_Eu me contorci um pouco, sabendo que ele ficaria chocado._

_Eu esperava isso._

_"Eu disse a ela, Jake." Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido. Então eu empurrei meus quadris para cima. "Nós estamos livres"._

_Esperei durante o que pareceu uma eternidade, o tempo todo plantando beijos suaves no seu pescoço e ombro._

_Quando minhas mãos correram pelo seu cabelo, Jacob ergueu-se e se afastou de mim._

_Ele ficou parado sobre mim, ao lado da cama, e eu já não podia ler a expressão em seu rosto._

_Ele estava olhando para mim como se eu fosse uma estranha._

_Meu coração começou a bater um pouco mais rápido no meu peito, desta vez não de emoção. Não de luxúria._

_"Jacob?"_

_Chamar o seu nome pareceu tirá-lo disso._

_Ela estava de repente procurando pelo chão rapidamente, então ele estava puxando sua camisa de volta._

_Colocando sua jaqueta de volta._

_"Eu tenho que ir." Ele disse em voz baixa, rapidamente._

_Ele não estava olhando para mim._

_Eu me sentei, nervosa._

_"Ir? Para onde?" Eu queria saber, confusão laçando meu tom._

_"Eu tenho que consertar isso!" Sua voz era alta, um grito, e seus olhos encontraram os meus. Eu não gostei do que vi neles. Desespero, medo, raiva. Ele estava com raiva de mim? Isso era o que nós sempre quisemos._

_"Do que você está falando?" Eu exigi, tropeçando nos meus pés. "Está feito"._

_Jacob deu um passo em minha direção então, frustração em todo o seu rosto. Eu não conseguia entender. Ele me amava, ele queria ficar comigo, ele me queria em vez dela._

_Não era?_

_"Bella, você..." Ele começou. Então ele parou e balançou a cabeça como se não adiantasse explicar. Como se eu fosse uma criança que não entendesse as coisas do mundo._

_Talvez eu fosse._

_Sem outra palavra, sem um único olhar de despedida, Jacob se virou e saiu do meu apartamento._

_Ele bateu a porta atrás de si._

**~ O ~**

"No final, porém, ele só queria você." Nessie sussurrou, suas mãos torcendo sobre as suas pernas.

Eu balancei minha cabeça, rangendo meus dentes. "Você está errada".

Ela se virou para olhar para mim, suas sobrancelhas levantadas como se eu estivesse sendo tola.

Deixando de fora o óbvio.

Mais uma vez.

"Ele não veio aqui por Charlie, Bella".

Eu suspirei, meu coração batendo de forma desconfortável. "Eu sei".

Houve silêncio por um momento antes de ela perguntar, "Você ainda o ama?"

Eu congelei.

"Eu..."

"Está tudo bem se você amar." Ela disse rapidamente, como se para me tranquilizar. Havia dor em seus olhos, mas havia também determinação. "Jacob e eu... eu não sei se nós alguma vez realmente nos amamos".

Eu senti meu estômago revirar.

"Por favor, não diga isso para mim." Eu implorei por reflexo, sentindo um peso na minha garganta.

"Eu sei o que eu senti, Bella, e aquilo era amor." Ela disse, balançando sua cabeça. "Mas eu tive muito tempo para pensar sobre isso. E eu acho que Jacob se casou comigo tão rapidamente porque ele não queria ser apenas um babaca clichê, ele queria que tudo isso significasse alguma coisa. E eu... eu queria pular o tempo que seria necessário para fazer o amor _verdadeiro_ ser possível".

Houve algum eco em suas palavras que chamou o rosto de Edward à minha mente mais uma vez.

O meu próprio casamento, ou o dele.

Ele sempre disse que me amava e eu nunca tinha entendido isso. Como isso aconteceu tão rapidamente, como ele sempre teve tanta certeza. Eu costumava pensar que era porque ele era tolo, até o Colorado, quando eu comecei a pensar que era porque ele era altruísta e gentil e seu amor era verdadeiro.

Ele tinha passado anos tentando me convencer que era isso e eu tinha começado a acreditar nele.

Eu nunca tinha considerado a realidade do que Nessie estava me entregando agora, de cara limpa e olhos tristes. Como ele me idealizar sempre tinha sido claro, mas e se isso fosse tudo? E se ele tivesse me amado apenas porque ele era impaciente? Porque ele tinha o seu ideal e eu de alguma forma me encaixava? Porque ele era teimoso e leal e irremediavelmente e dolorosamente romântico?

Quando eu me casei com ele, suas razões não importavam para mim.

Agora parecia que elas eram as únicas coisas que importavam em todo o mundo.

E se o nosso casamento tivesse sido apenas a prova do que ele sentia, não por mim, mas por si mesmo?

E o que isso significa agora? Agora, quando ele queria o divórcio?

_Isto não tinha que ser o fim._

Eu poderia realmente acreditar nisso?

Eu poderia realmente ganhar o seu amor?

Seu _verdadeiro _amor?

Eu era exatamente como Jacob, casando com alguém para não ser um clichê.

Eu era exatamente como Nessie, agarrando-me a um ideal de amor com tanta força que eu nunca aprendi o que realmente ele poderia ser.

Eu era exatamente como Edward, quebrada e lutando e ansiando por algo fora do meu alcance.

Isso tinha algum dia existido?

Eu tinha algum dia amado Jacob?

Edward tinha algum dia me amado?

"Está tudo bem se você não amá-lo também." Nessie disse suavemente, sua voz tremendo ligeiramente com o meu silêncio.

Voltei minha atenção para ela lentamente.

Minha mente pesava em cada implicação do que isso significaria para ela, se eu já não amasse Jacob.

Se eu nunca o tivesse amado.

O que isso significaria para mim.

Para toda a minha vida.

Então, tudo que eu já tinha feito, tudo que eu já tinha acreditado sobre o amor, tudo pelo que eu tinha lutado e cada vida destruída, foi tudo por nada. Nessie e seus filhos, o filho _dele, _feitos para sofrer sem razão. Sem a consolação de um amor nobre ou do destino para mantê-los juntos.

E se eu _quisesse _Jacob? Isso era pior?

Então tudo que Edward e eu tínhamos passado, cada mudança e momento de clareza no Colorado, não teria significado nada.

O silêncio desceu sobre nós por um longo momento enquanto ficávamos sentadas, lado a lado e ensopadas, na varanda da minha casa de infância. Nós ficamos em silêncio, no abrigo, quase perto o suficiente para que nossos braços se tocassem enquanto observávamos a tempestade rugir ao nosso redor.

A chuva era forte em ondas e raios claros iluminavam nossos rostos por breves segundos. Ficamos sentadas, sem palavras, e compreendemos lentamente o que tinha acontecido neste momento em que tínhamos conversado. Nós tínhamos enfrentado a culpa e a inocência, nossa e dos outros, e encontrado um lugar de paz.

Passaram-se quatro anos e este foi o momento em que eu pude finalmente deixar Renesmee Black ir.

Ainda havia quilômetros a caminhar, ainda havia muito por resolver. Jacob continuando nessa cidade, meu pai esperando em uma cama de hospital, minha mãe se aproximando ao longe. E aquele homem protetor, estúpido e lindo escondido da tempestade, dentro da minha casa.

Lentamente, eu me empurrei para os meus pés.

Minhas roupas estavam agarradas a cada centímetro do meu corpo, eu me senti nua quando sorri tão gentilmente para a mulher que estava olhando para mim com os olhos arregalados. Ela parecia mais desamparada naquele momento do que em todos os momentos que eu a encontrei.

Ela nunca tinha sido um dragão.

Nunca um inimigo.

Apenas uma tola, o mesmo que eu.

Estendi minha mão para ela, observando sua reação quando ela entendeu o gesto.

Ela parecia surpresa, até mesmo chocada, mas não com medo.

Depois de apenas um momento, ela colocou sua mão fria e delicada na minha e me permitiu puxá-la para os seus pés.

"Obrigada por ter vindo aqui." Eu sussurrei, finalmente quebrando o silêncio.

Nessie engoliu em seco e assentiu levemente, fracamente. "Você não tem que me agradecer".

Eu apertei sua mão brevemente, antes de soltá-la.

Observei como sua mão caiu de volta ao seu lado, dedos flexionando contra sua coxa ligeiramente.

"Cuide-se, Bella." Ela disse, entendendo que este era o fim.

Seus olhos olharam brevemente para a porta da frente da casa e eu tive uma súbita sensação de que ela queria dizer outra coisa. Quando olhei para o seu rosto, em seus dentes mordendo seu lábio inferior, eu me perguntei se ela queria dizer adeus a Edward. Ou, dizer outras coisas para Edward.

Eu ainda não a queria ali.

Eu não sentia mais nenhuma raiva ou ódio ou ressentimento. Eu já não tinha medo dela, da sua influência. Eu sabia agora que nós éramos iguais. Tudo o que eu estava acostumada a sentir, cada emoção trazida à mente pelo seu nome, toda a escuridão e desamparo dentro de mim, tinha desaparecido.

Mas eu ainda não a queria perto dele.

"Adeus, Nessie".

Ela pareceu como se entendesse. "Adeus".

E enquanto eu a observava descer as escadas da varanda e para a chuva caindo, eu sabia que nunca veria essa mulher de novo.

Meus olhos seguiram sua forma enquanto ela se afastava, até que tudo era cinza e ela tinha desaparecido na tarde de tempestade.

Eu não me perguntei para onde ela estava indo.

No momento em que eu estava sozinha, eu me virei para abrir a porta da frente da casa, minha mão deslizando e escorregando na maçaneta. Eu estava toda molhada, pingando sobre a madeira e carpete quando entrei, mas eu não me importava. Eu não procurei por nada para me secar. Em vez disso, fui direto para a cozinha, onde havia uma luz acesa.

Meus olhos se depararam com a visão de Edward, andando de um lado a outro com as mãos enfiadas em bolsos molhados, deixando um rastro de água no chão de azulejos, cabelo gotejando e em encantadora desordem. Seu corpo inteiro estava tenso de preocupação, seu rosto desfigurado com uma carranca. Eu hesitei por um momento enquanto eu o observava, sentindo tudo dentro de mim suavizar.

Ele deve ter me ouvido, ou me visto pelo canto do seu olho, porque ele de repente parou.

Seu olhar levantou para encontrar o meu.

Eu não conseguia ler seu rosto, tão branco e imóvel como o resto do seu corpo. A tensão, a carranca, o ritmo agitado de um leão enjaulado, tudo desapareceu quando ele se virou para olhar para mim.

Ofereci a ele um pequeno sorriso.

"Ela foi embora." Eu disse a ele baixinho então.

Minha mão esquerda levantou para esfregar meu antebraço direito nervosamente, inconscientemente.

Ele deu um passo em minha direção, sua expressão ainda cuidadosamente controlada. Era quase como se ele não tivesse certeza de qual emoção ele estava destinado a sentir: preocupação ou raiva. Ele precisaria me confortar? Pegar algumas das peças quebradas que Nessie tinha deixado para trás? Ou ele mesmo teria que sair para a tempestade e gritar com ela? Persegui-la pela chuva?

Ele parecia que estava esperando por alguma dica minha.

"Você está bem?" Ele perguntou finalmente, sua voz neutra.

Engoli em seco e dei a ele um aceno de cabeça firme. "Sim".

Eu o vi expirar lentamente, um pouco da tensão saindo do seu corpo, e ele deu mais um passo em minha direção. Sua testa estava franzida agora. "O que ela queria?"

"A mesma coisa que eu queria." Eu dei de ombros.

Eu observei, surpresa, quando o rosto de Edward ficou sem cor.

Pálido e lábios cerrados, eu vi sua testa suavizar e suas mãos apertarem aos seus lados.

Eu percebi quase imediatamente o que estava errado.

_Ele acha que eu estava falando sobre querer Jacob._

Dei três passos para frente, de modo que Edward e eu estivéssemos parados a apenas alguns centímetros de distância. Lentamente, para que ele pudesse ver o que eu estava fazendo, dando a ele a chance de se mover, eu coloquei minha mão levemente em sua bochecha.

Ele recuou levemente, mas não se afastou.

Ele não estava respirando.

"Ela queria fazer as pazes comigo. E eu com ela." Eu disse a ele, minha voz pouco mais que um sussurro. Meu polegar pressionou e acariciou sua mandíbula, incitando-o a acreditar em mim através da expressão de incredulidade que eu vi cruzar suas feições.

"Você a perdoou." Ele respirou, seus olhos arregalados.

Eu assenti. "E pedi perdão a ela".

Edward ficou em silêncio, olhando para mim como se nunca tivesse me visto antes.

"Este lugar, Edward. Estar aqui em Forks, estar aqui agora... é estranho." Eu disse a ele, tentando explicar. "Faz-me sentir como uma pessoa completamente diferente, e a mesma pessoa que sempre fui. Como se talvez eu não tenha que perder tudo o que eu era para começar de novo." Fiz uma pausa. Então, calmamente, e com significado, "Toda segunda chance que me for dada aqui, eu vou pegar".

Edward ainda não disse nada, mas eu vi seus lábios separarem infinitesimalmente.

Um olhar em seus olhos que me deixou tão quente, eu não conseguia mais sentir minhas roupas molhadas e congelantes.

"Vamos." Eu disse finalmente, minha mão caindo do seu rosto e descendo pelo seu braço para segurar sua mão. "Eu quero ver o meu pai".

* * *

_**Nota da Irene:**_

_Eu sinceramente amo essa autora. Ela simplesmente faz as pessoas serem humanas... errarem feio e depois reconstrói essa pessoa e nos faz ama-la._

_É bem difícil ler sobre o passado da Bella, pois eu sou um ser completamente ciumento, e me sinto como se fosse o Edward nessas horas... mas depois eu vejo tudo o que ela passou e tudo o que aconteceu e no que ela se transformou e eu só quero que eles saiam daí e sejam felizes... E que o Jacob desapareça. _

_Eu sempre gostava dos Jacob's... mas eu odeio o dessa história... Ele abandonou a Bella por alguém que mal tinha conhecido... deixou as duas grávidas e depois tentou trair a Nessie com a Bella... e quando a Bella tenta ficar com ele pra valer... o cara corre... Enfim... Típico homem safado. =/ _

_Nunca mais tinha deixado uma nota tão grande... mas essa fic me inspira._

_Agora é esperar. Essa autora leva de 6 meses a um ano para postar... Mas assim que ela posta eu tento traduzir. Eu não tinha visto essa atualização, que já tinha sido postada desde Novembro do ano passado =O. Me desculpem e obrigado Dani por me avisar =*_


End file.
